


The Bitty House

by BlamefulSea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Anxiety, Bigger Bittybones, Bitty harem, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Multi, My First Fanfic, Past Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Profanity, Protectiveness, Reader has a vagina, Reader isn't trying to get a harem it just happens to her, Reverse Harem, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Yep thats going to happen..., bara bittybones, curse words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 259,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamefulSea/pseuds/BlamefulSea
Summary: How could she know that opening that bag left outside her place could change so much. That one dark hurt bitty would flip her world, her whole life was changed she just didnt know it yet.
Relationships: Dream/Reader, Error (Undertale)/Reader, Ink/Reader, Nightmare (dreamtale) /Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Reader, Underswap Sans/ Reader, horrortale sans/reader
Comments: 1961
Kudos: 1888





	1. Bitties?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small, dark, and handsome gets dropped outside your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome to my first fan fiction ever! This chapter has been update from its original post so somethings are different. I did my bitties a bit bigger then they are usually portrayed, while I find the small ones cute I personally would have a fear of stepping on one. Please feel free to leave a comment or a kudos, they make me want to write more which give you more to read! win, win :D

It was raining again, and though Y/N loved the rain she hated the cold that usually came with it. Sitting at her computer working on a website for her family business, she looked out at the street outside her apartment window.

Just another cloudy day, stuck inside due to having nowhere to go. Y/N had moved to a new state to start a new life in a better place. Leaving family behind and having no friends in this new city, she was completely alone. Though truthfully, she hadn’t had friends in 7 years. She was rather close to her family, the only people she felt she could depend on really.

“So bored, I wonder what the family is up to.” Y/N thought out loud. Sighing, she watched as a dog monster walked by carrying a bag that said Grillby’s on it. ‘I need to go try that place out, it looks good.’

Oh yeah, monsters; it turns out they’re real, there are even different kinds in fact. At first people freaked out because of all the monsters that came pouring out of the mountain Mt. Ebott, you know, the end times. But after 10 years things were settling down, though it was true that there were some people who were still weirded out about them.

Y/N was pretty interested in monsters. They sort of made life more interesting, not that they were there for entertainment. Y/N herself was a loner, but something about monsters made it hard to not want to step out and talk to them.

Y/N looked down at her phone, it was almost lunchtime. She liked to keep a schedule, it kept her focused which was a hard thing for her sometimes if she wasn’t working. Deciding she would harass her family in their group chat she pushed the SMS icon on her phone.

**************

Y/N: cute white dog monster just walked by, carrying a bag from the monster place I told you about

Mom: You should go :D

Karin: I looked that place up it looks good

Y/N: smells good too

Karin: lol

Mom: Just don’t go all the time, unless there’s a cute boy there then pitch a tent!

********

Y/N laughed as she turned back to her work. Yeah she was not going to do that, she knew her mom just wanted her to find somebody. Be it, friend or boyfriend, she just didn’t want Y/N alone, every time Y/N mentioned she met someone at a meetup or in passing it was instantly jumped on by the older woman.

Her sister, Karin had it easier, being the oldest and married with two young boys. Mom just harassed her about cleaning and how the boys were doing. Karin was a kind person who always gave people too many chances, the only exception being their mom, she could only put up with so much.

Mom in Y/N eyes was like a dragon, she cared deeply for her family and they were her treasures. She was an intelligent woman, but stubborn as hell, blunt too. She held nothing back.

Y/N looked back at her phone as she finished up the update to the promotions for their website. 

*******

Karin: Even if it’s a Monster

Mom: hmmm

Mom: at this point, I don’t care

Y/N: lol thanks mom

Karin: lol

Y/N: nothing wrong with monsters at least they’re nice

Mom: didn’t say there was and yes, they are really nice

*******

Her mom went on to tell them all about this monster she met who she had started going to have coffee with, she was so excited to have a new friend. Y/N smiled at the text, good for her mom, they were a lot alike in that they both had a hard time making friends, though for different reasons.

******

Karin: you hear there are now Monster pets? 

Karin bitties I think their call, 1 min 

Mom: Monster pets? Please tell me they aren’t scary looking.

Y/N: seeing as your new friend is a Knight Knight mom what is scary to you those guys are huge!

Mom: Knight Knight is not scary she is a very nice monster.

Y/N: Ok, we have different definitions of scary then

Karins: Here’s a link (The Bitty House) and mom Knight Knight is freaken huge!

Mom: Oh so that’s what makes her scary lol

Y/N: that’s what I said!

*****

Y/N clicked the link her sister sent them, the site that popped up was colorful with pictures of different bitties smiling or playing in play areas, they even had a store locator on the site where she put in her zip code. Seeing there was an adoption store nearby a few towns over, she clicked the link and started to read about bitties.

Bitties come in all shapes and sizes, though 13 inches was considered the adult size of most bitties. Bitties below that were considered babies. Which made the adult bitties just perfect for hugging, the most popular of the bitties were known as Bittybones.

Y/N eyes were instantly drawn to the picture of the skeleton bitty that was wearing a blue jacket and pink slippers. 

“Cute.” Y/N smiled looking at the bitty, before clicking the gallery option at the top of the menu. While there were different kinds of bitties, dogs, cats, elementals, and even spiders, Y/N shivered at that last one, her eyes kept being drawn to the skeleton bitties.

There really were so many kinds of this bitty type: Sansys, Papys, Lil Bros, Baby Blues, Edgys, Inks, Dreams, Bosses, Errors, and so much more. Y/N’s eyes were practically stars as she looked at all the different kinds, she was instantly in love with them.

Though she did love the Sans looking ones more than the Lil Bros and Boss ones. That didn’t mean she didn’t think they weren’t awesome; she just preferred the smaller Bittybones. Y/N smiled at all the pictures, she wanted one so bad they were so cute! She turned back to her phone, seeing as it was still vibrating in her hand as her family talked to each other.

******

Mom: I don’t like the skeleton bitties there to scary

Y/N: scary?

Karin: scary?

Y/N: they're cute I love them I want one lol

Mom: noooooo

Dad: what skeleton?

Y/N: HE LIVES!

Karin: lol

*****

Y/N loved her dad. He was the best in her eyes. He rarely spoke in group chat because he was always busy working or messing with some new ideas for the family business.

He was the heart of their family, Y/N always thought of him as a teddy bear. He was the one she went to for comfort and to talk to about her problems, his laidback and fun-loving attitude made him really easy to talk to.

*****

Karin: Y/N wants one of those new bitties, that just happen to be skeletons

Dad: cool

Mom: it isn’t they’re scary

Y/N: no they aren’t

Karin: no they aren’t

Karin: seriously Y/N! stay out of my head!

Y/N: lol

Dad: hows the job hunt?

******

Y/N sighed, one of the things she was working on was finding a new job. Sure, she worked for her parents, but it was commission-based and no steady income made it hard to live. (Y/N) also had a horrible time getting a job, no matter if it was a clerk at a store or a marketing position at some company. She just had no luck with getting a job, even now where there were tons of jobs (Y/N) only got as far as the interview and no further. 

******

Y/N: applied to 10 more jobs we’ll see if any of them go anywhere

Dad: just keep trying, that’s all you can do

Y/N: yeah

*****

Talking of her job hunt was depressing, (Y/N) looked back outside her window just watching the rain. ‘All I really can do is keep trying.’ 

Outside in the rain Y/N noticed a dumpy car pull up and park right outside her apartment, it wasn’t usual that a car like that would stop in Y/N neighborhood but they did drive by occasionally. But something felt weird about this one. 

She watched as a man in a ratty jacket jumped out of the car running to the other side to open the trunk of his car. ‘Please tell me he’s not dropping trash off here, I mean yes we're in the city, but come on.’ This had happened before, people just dropping trash outside their cars.

Her eyes widened as she noticed that it wasn’t a trash bag but a backpack he was pulling out of his car, one that was moving rather fiercely. (Y/N) stood up from her desk chair, her eyes narrowing at the man. What was he doing? What was in that bag?

Y/N took a picture of the guy, ‘You never know, there was that one time a guy was going around to all the cars parked on the street trying to steal from them.’ She didn’t trust people especially if they were acting weird. What was in that bag!? The man seemed to have a hard time with it and punched it rather hard. (Y/N) jumped from the force the man was using on whatever was inside, which had stopped moving after the hit. 

Y/N instantly felt anger and disgust for this guy, she gritted her teeth and her eyes were filled with hate. She kept an eye on the man as he walked over to some of the bushes near the building and dumped the bag there. He then raced to his car looking back and forth but never up at where Y/N was staring down at him.

As soon as the guy drove off Y/N looked back at the bag, it wasn’t moving still. (Y/N) started to worry, ‘Should I go down and check it? What if it’s an animal and it's hurt? I have to do something.’ Y/N froze; she didn’t know what to do. She looked at her phone, should she call the police? She had a picture of the guy but what about the bag and the thing inside? She had to ask someone for advice and her family was all she had.

******

Y/N: some weird guy just stopped outside my place and pulled out a moving bag from the back of his car he hit it really hard, it's not moving anymore…

Y/N: I took a picture of him what should I do? Should I go check out the bag?

……….

…………..

Y/N: guys?

*************

Nothing, they must have gone back to work or got too busy with something. Y/N looked back at the bag that was getting wetter as it sat outside in the rain. It was cold out, whatever was in that bag needed help, it could get sick if it was still alive….

Y/N gulped, she hated going out, it made her nervous and anxious. She sucked in a breath, she had to do this, Y/N was determined she had to check on it, she had to!

Walking over to her front door Y/N slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. Throwing it on and undoing the alarm system she grabbed her keys as she opened the door. Her heart was pounding, she turned and locked the door behind her. Luckily the stairs leading to the ground floor were right behind her, heading down the only sound was of the rain and the sounds of her footsteps making her descent down. She turned walking around the stairs towards the gate that separated the apartment hallways from the streets, hitting the button on the gate door to be let out.

Y/N slowed her steps as she moved closer to the bag, it was soaked now. She looked around to see if that guy or anyone was looking, then knelt down next to it. Y/N really didn’t want to touch the bag she really, really didn’t, but she had to if she was going to see what was inside. Heart beating fast she took a deep breath and reached for the zipper.

She grimaced as she held the bag and undid the zipper. Y/N didn’t know where this bag had been, but it looks like it had seen better days. As the zipper went down, she peeked inside and saw only darkness. Frowning she pulled the zipper fully down and a black thing flopped out.

Y/N stood up fast taking one step back and looking down at the bag and the black thing sticking out of it. Was that a tentacle?

‘What the hell?’ Y/N knelt back down closer than before pulling the bag further open, her hand twitched as she struggled to force herself to reach inside. 

Whatever was inside still hadn’t moved, Y/N’s breathing was coming faster now as she finally built up the courage to reach inside. Whatever it was, was soft and had a weird feeling of hardness, she could only describe it as being liquid but solid. Like jelly. ‘What is this, why am I still touching it.’

“Ok Y/N, now we just need to pull it out and take it inside to see if it’s ok…..please be ok.” 

Reaching her other hand inside the bag she felt around to find something to grab. 

‘God, what am I doing here?’ Y/N survival instincts were screaming at her to get away and stop putting her hands in a bag that some scumbag left. 

Finally, she had a hold of whatever was inside the bag. Y/N gulped and pulled. Out came a bitty, at least she thinks it’s a bitty. It wasn’t one of the bitties she saw online. Not that she knew every single one having just heard about them.

But for some reason when she looked at the bitty her chest felt warm…. 

‘Focus,’ she frowned as she took a closer look at him.

He was different, all black like that Error bitty but without the blue marks on his face and he had no other color besides well, black with a cyan glow to it. It also had these interesting tentacles coming from its back, Y/N counted four of them that hung limply.

She took a breath standing up with it held out. She felt her phone vibrate but ignored it, she needed to focus. It didn’t have any clothes on, and it seemed to be shivering, (Y/N) eyes widened as she brought it closer to her.

Y/N turned and with the bitty pulled close to her chest she opened the gate and made her way back to her place. Unlocking the door, she quickly took off her shoes and headed to her couch putting the dark bitty down on the blanket that was there. She moved to the bathroom to grab a towel, it seemed big enough and she needed to dry the bitty.

When she moved back to her living room the bitty was there, not moving, but she could see that it was shivering. Not as bad as when they were outside, but still.

She moved forward but stopped, ‘How do you dry a bitty that looks like it’s made of oil and bone. Ugh, but I have to try!’ Moving forward once more Y/N gently picked the bitty up and wrapped it in the towel. Sitting down she patted it down making sure to be extra careful, she didn’t know if he was hurt and it was hard to tell.

Y/N stared down into the little face and her heart melted, she always had weird taste. Its face was set in a frown and it looked like the oil, or whatever it was, covering the right eye while the left eye was just closed.

Y/N stood up once she felt it might be dry enough and unwrapped it from the towel, reaching for the blanket again. She wrapped it around it before moving towards her bedroom. Laying it down on the bed she moved around it to the closet pulling it open. She walked inside to see if she could find it something to wear. 

Not really finding anything Y/N grabbed a shirt that was too small for her but would probably be too big for it. ‘ _This’ll have to do_.’

Moving back into the bedroom and closing the closet she turned around to see the bitty still not moving but the frown on its face wasn’t as severe, now it just looked grumpy. Y/N smiled slightly and moved to try to put the bitty into the shirt.

She stopped and frowned looking at the tentacles on its back, leaving the bedroom she walked out into the kitchen and grabbed some scissors. Returning she took the shirt off again, making sure to cover the bitty so that it stayed warm.

Cutting slits in the back of the shirt she reworked the bitty’s arms through the shirt sleeves then worked on getting the tentacles through the back. It was almost like dressing her nephews when they were little. Rewrapping the bitty she sat on the bed next to it sighing. ‘Now what?’ 

She did not think this through.

Just then her phone started to vibrate again, someone was calling her. It caused her to jump a bit before reaching into her pocket and pulling it out. Looking at the screen showed her mom’s picture and name. ‘Oh, thank god.’

Y/N answered her phone, “Hi mom” she sighed into the phone looking down at the bitty and frowning.

“There you are! We’ve been texting you and when you didn’t answer I had to call.”

‘She sounds worried, dang it.’

“Sorry, when you guys didn’t respond I had to do something, good thing I did. You won’t believe what was inside that bag.” She reached over and touched the bitty’s head petting it. It seemed to frown again and look even grumpier.

“I can’t believe you went out and checked, you should have called the apartment complex to let them know,” her mom scolded her, but Y/N just smiled.

“Yeah, shoulda, coulda, probably wouldn’t.” Y/N chuckled, this was nice, despite her usual aversion to phone calls. She normally hated talking on the phone, especially with strangers. She just didn’t know how to connect with people if she couldn’t see them. ‘Probably why I can’t do sales.’ Which was the biggest part of her family's business.

Her mother sighed, dragging her out of her thoughts.

“So what was in the bag?”

“A bitty, like the one we were just talking about, but it’s one that I didn’t see on their website. It’s all black and looks like a skeleton and like it’s made of oil and bone, I’ll send a picture after we talk. But it also has these tentacles too. It sounds weird but I think it’s cute, except now I don’t know what to do with it. Should I take it to that center, I don’t know if it's hurt or not.”

Y/N stopped petting the bitties head, it didn’t seem to like it if the deepening frown was anything to go by. But it was also making a purring noise which was just too cute.

“Sounds weird, I would call them to see if they can look at it and maybe take it.” (Y/N)’s mom didn’t sound like she wanted to see the bitty, but when she said to give the bitty to the center Y/N frowned.

“Can I keep it? Please?” Y/N hated asking, she was an adult she should be allowed to do what she wants, but life didn’t really like her moving forward no matter how hard she tried. Always tied her to her parents. She wanted to be independent. 

Her mother sighed immediately. 

“Y/N.” 

Y/N frowned, feeling like a chastised child. She loved her family; they were the only ones there for her, always standing by her side.

“Sure, if it’s healthy and ok.” Her dad's voice came over the phone. Y/N’s face morphed from a frown to shock. 

She could hear her mom groan with, “Really Don?” Her put-upon voice was evident.

“Really!? I can?” Y/N was excited, she could keep it, if it was okay of course!

“Yeah, but if it’s feral you might not want to though. So, don’t get your hopes up. Keep us posted and let us know how it goes when you take it in,” her dad said, she could hear him move away from the phone.

“Really you just want lunch, don’t want to talk about this a bit more.” Mom said which made Y/N chuckle.

“Thanks Dad you guys enjoy your lunch. I’m going to call the store to see if they can help it,” she said.

“Fine, you can keep it if it’s ok,” her mom sighed, giving in. 

“Thanks mom, love you.”

“Love you too, boo. Keep us updated.” 

“Will do. Bye” 

“Bye, bye.” Y/N pulled the phone away from her ear as she watched the bitty. She hoped it was ok, she hoped that nothing was wrong with it. No not it, him, she’s pretty sure the bitty was a he.

Looking back at her phone she pulled up the site again and found their number. Pushing it loaded it up to her phone ready to call. Y/N was nervous, she deeply disliked talking on the phone, but she would do this for him.

*****

After two rings the phone was answered, “Hello you’ve reached The Bitty House, we have all kinds of bitties to fill your life with joy! My name is Robin, how can I help you?” a happy voice said over the line.

“Hi Robin, my name is Y/N, I found a bitty that might be hurt. Do you guys take care of hurt bitties or is there a place you could tell me that does?” Y/N just wanted to get off the phone but she had to do this ‘for the inky boy!’

Y/N paused to look at him, he wasn’t shivering anymore but he still wasn’t moving and it worried her.

“Oh no, that’s terrible! Of course we can help them at the store!” This Robin was rather loud, but at least she could help Y/N

“That’s great, is it ok if I bring him over now? I’m worried about him because he hasn’t moved.” Y/N touched the bitty’s head to comfort herself and hopefully him.

“Yes, please bring him over right away if you can.” She sounded worried now too.

“I’ll head over right away. Thank you, goodbye.” Y/N was about to hang up but heard Robin say.

“See you soon! Goodbye!” 

******

Y/N did one last pet on the bitties head. Checking him over he seemed to only be sleeping which she hoped was true, but, ‘Who sleeps through all that?’ 

Sighing, Y/N left the room to grab her purse and car keys. Heading back into her room she grabbed a box she had by the front door. Picking up the oily bitty along with the blanket she placed him inside the box to protect him, just in case.

Lifting the box she groaned in effort. It was a bit heavy but she would manage. She made her way outside the door after sliding her shoes on. After locking the door again, she turned to head down the hall that led to the 4-leave garage. Y/N tried her best not to move the box too much, not wanting to hurt him.

She made it to her car, putting him in the passenger seat so he was close. She would drive like a grandma if it meant he got there ok. Closing the door, she made her way around to the drivers side. After stowing her purse on the floor and one last check on the bitty she turned the car on. Setup directions to The Bitty House, Y/N started to back up and headed out.

“Don’t worry little guy. I’ll look after you, no matter what.” Y/N smiled softly at the bitty. She doesn’t know what it was, but ever since her sister sent that link and she saw her first bitty she’s been absolutely in love with them. 

Y/N rubbed her chest. It still felt like a fire was inside her ribs, she hadn’t felt this way in a long time. Like something was just waking up like things were turning around, Y/N looked again at the bitty. 

“We’ll get you the help you need, and start a new life together. So please hold on a little longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has no beta but my eyes and unfocused mind that likes to skip things, so be warned.


	2. The Bitty House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) takes her bitty to The Bitty House hopefully they can help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos, you guys have inspired me to keep going and update again.

(Y/N) drove as carefully as she could, the only sound in the car was of the GPS giving directions. Casting looks over to the still knocked out bitty (Y/N) couldn’t help but worry for him, “You’ll be alright, you have to be.”

The Bitty House was still 15 mins away and (Y/N) wanted to get there as fast as she could, today was turning into a strange one. Sure, not much happened but to learn about something new then to have it just fall in her lap and now here she was trying to take care of it. It was a lot to take in.

“Forgot to take a picture of you little guy. I’ll send one to the family once we’re home, need to focus on getting you awake and moving first, yeah?”

There was no reply but (Y/N) didn’t even know if bitty’s could talk, something to ask that Robin lady she would know, right?

So many questions too, like what do bitty’s eat? Do they need a box to do their business or did they even go to the bathroom? She had heard some monsters didn’t even have bathrooms in their houses, which was odd she thought.

Do you take bitty’s on walks and if so, do they need leashes? A new pet was always a new adventure trying to figure out what to do for them.

(Y/N) mind was going dizzy with all the thoughts and questions that kept popping up in her head, she knew she’d forget all of them once asked if she had any questions. But here’s hoping that she at least remembered food.

(Y/N) finally pulled off the freeway and was now going down a main street, stores and restaurants of both monster and human on either side. She always wanted to try the different restaurants, but her anxiety always kicked in. Just thinking about going into a new place alone made her tense briefly before forcing herself to relax.

Peaking over at the bitty again she was surprised to see a slight smirk on the bitty’s face. “Are you awake?”

Nothing, disheartened (Y/N) kept driving. Finally pulling into a parking lot in front of a nice-looking building that was built to sort of look like a house. She would have thought it an actual house if not for the blue sign the read The Bitty House above the door.

Turning the car off she took a deep breath, before grabbing her purse and making her way over to passenger door. Carefully picking up the box, (Y/N) balanced it while locking the car doors. Looking down at the bitty all she wanted to do was hold him and not let him go, she was sort of amazed at how fast she was connecting to him.

Slowly walking to the door, (Y/N) was a little put out that it was a pull door. Though it was probably to make it easy for people to leave with their bitty’s then for people carrying a box with an injured bitty inside. (Y/N) once again balanced the box with one arm as she pulled the door, she heard a little bell at the top of the door chime to let the workers know there was someone there.

(Y/N) turned back to look in amazement at all the bitty things out in the front of the center, clothes, toys, snacks, etc. (Y/N) wondered where the bittys were but lightly shock her head, ‘Focus.’ She looked around to see if there was any worker nearby and standing behind the counter was a Cat Monster who was helping an elderly lady that was holding what you think was a lil bro in her arms.

(Y/N) moved further into the store towards the counter hoping another worker would be near or that the Monster could tell her where to take the bitty. She continued to look around her looking for a sign or something to lead her in the right direction, “HELLO! How can I help you miss?” jumping from the loud greeting behind her. Turning towards the voice to see a young woman, with pixie cut red hair, She was shorter than (Y/N) by a few inches, which made her average in height (Y/N) was tall for a women at 6”0.

“You scared me! Yes, I called a few minutes ago about having found a hurt bitty. I was told that you could help him.”

“Oh, you must be (Y/N), I’m Robin we spoke on the phone. Is this the little guy?”

Robin looked into the box to look at the bitty, her eyes went wide.

“Uh, wow…. never thought I’d see a corrupt Nightmare.”

(Y/N) stared at her, ‘what does she mean a corrupt Nightmare?’

“A corrupt Nightmare?”

“Yeah, they released Dream and Nightmare bittys around the same time sort of like brother bittys, but Nightmare bittys had a problem…”

“What kind of problem?”

“Hmmm, let’s go to the back to get our vet to look him over.”

“oh right, yes.”

Robin turned and lead the way towards the back of the center, (Y/N) stared down at the Nightmare bitty she was carrying. ‘Corrupt Nightmare.’ She frowned it didn’t matter she was going to look after him. She felt a little angry at Robin for calling him corrupt but there had be a reason. They reached the back of the center where a door leading into the care center was located, Robin opened and held the door so that (Y/N) could carry Nightmare in.

“You can put the Nightmare there on the table while I go get the vet.” She said as she heads out through another door in the room.

“Ok.” Putting the box down she reached inside to lift Nightmare out cradling him close, he was frowning again and making grumbling noises like he was grinding his teeth together. “Don’t do that it’s not good for your teeth. But I am happy to see you moving at least a little.” (Y/N) looked around the room they were left in.

The care center was bright with warm lighting, pictures of happy bittys were all over the light blue walls. Some pictures even had diagrams of certain bittys, there were books on one counter towards that back (Y/N) could just make out titles of “Your Bitty and You”, “How to Have a Happy Bitty”, and “The SOUL Care of Bitty’s”.

“SOUL Care?” (Y/N) looked back down at her bitty, she had heard of SOULs almost everyone had. It was a big deal when Monsters first came out of the mountain, and to this day was a mystery to humans. Monsters where hesitant at first to share any information on the subject, but as time went on and humans calmed down to the presence of Monsters more information was shared.

The SOUL is the very essence of ones being, weather one is human or monster. Though a Monsters SOUL composes their entire being but were much weaker than a human SOUL. Humans were made of physical matter that housed their SOULs, supposedly human SOULs had different traits. Besides that (Y/N) didn’t know much else about SOULs, heck she didn’t even know you had to take care of your SOUL.

(Y/N) reached up to pet the bittys head, his frown was just too cute (Y/N) loved it. The door that Robin had gone through opened again to let in both her and a Bear Monster. His fur was a light brown color that looked rather fluffy, (Y/N) had to refrain from reaching out to touch the soft looking fur, he was also tall but most Bear Monsters (Y/N) had seen were.

“(Y/N) this is Travis, our local vet for bittys. Travis this is (Y/N) she brought in a hurt corrupt Nightmare bitty.”

“It is nice to meet you (Y/N), a corrupt Nightmare you say? Don’t see those anymore.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

Robin excused herself from the room going back through to the front, as Travis moved closer to take a look at the bitty.

“May I see him please we’ll have to do a check on him to see what the problem might be.”

(Y/N) lowered the bitty on the table unwrapping him gently from the blanket he was still wrapped up in.

“Why don’t you see Nightmares anymore?” (Y/N) had to know, she had so many questions about bittys.

Travis reach for the bitty laying on the table checking him over, humming in thought. “Well Nightmares have a slight defect. Nightmares feed off of negative emotion and can make people feel negative emotions, but really it was just to feed off a little to help the owner. Dreams feed off of positive emotion and can make people feel positive emotions. Two sides of a coin they were to work together so that their owner would be more stable.” He explained as he checked the bittys head for any outward injury, frowning slightly.

“But the defect or cause of a corrupt Nightmare is usually due to them being around too much negativity. If a Nightmare is around too much negative emotions, they can spill outwards covering the poor bitty in this black oily substance. This usually drives the bitty mad, not many of them survived the transformation. Some even going insane and hurting their owners.”

(Y/N) listened to all this, it was a lot to take in. So, her bitty must have been around a lot of negative emotions to get like this, it made sense that scumbag that dropped him off didn’t look like a good person.

“So, they stopped producing Nightmare bittys, and make only Dreams now. But it seems that our little guy here was hit pretty hard in the back of the head. There’s a crack on the back of his skull, which can easily be fixed with some healing magic, I’ll also have to do a check on his SOUL to make sure he’s ok there.”

“You mean once you heal his skull, he’ll be ok? What about his SOUL you think that could be damaged as well? How is that possible?”

Travis chuckled at the questions (Y/N) was firing at him.

“Well it depends on his SOUL, the skull injury is easily fixable but if his SOUL is damaged or is lacking magic it could take a while for him to get better if at all.”

“Please do everything you can for him! Please!” (Y/N) just wanted him better.

“Of course, now let’s see about his SOUL then we’ll go from there shall we.” Travis kindly smiled at (Y/N), he could see that the human really did care for this bitty. (Y/N) watched as Travis carefully moved Nightmare onto his back, she smiled seeing that he was frowning still and looked rather irritated.

“Grumpy little guy isn’t he, not uncommon for the edgy bittys. Now can I have your SOUL little grumpy dude.”

Travis laid his paw on top of Nightmares chest, he looked like was trying to gently pull something out of the bittys chest. “Come on, we won’t hurt you your safe we just want to make sure you’re ok.”

Out of Nightmares chest came a tiny black apple that looked like it was dripping oil from it, it had a very light cyan glow to it barely visible.

“hmm I thought as much.”

“what is it? Is he ok?” (Y/N) was wringing her hands now, could something be really wrong with the bitty.

“He’s very low on magic, I can transfer some magic to him enough to wake him up, but he’ll still be a little weak. You’ll have to feed him magic food at least 5 times a day, you know normal meals and with light snacks between. It’ll take work, that’s of course if you want to keep him, don’t know if you should corrupt Nightmares can be volatile.”

“I’m not going to abandon him, maybe he just needs to be cared for.”

“I hope so, lets fix his skull first and then his SOUL.”

“Thank you, I don’t know why but I care for him. Maybe it’s seeing him hurt and wanting to protect him, or maybe….” (Y/N) really had no idea but ever since she laid eyes on his frowning face, she cared for him, her right hand went up to her chest it was warm.

Travis looked down at her, she was an interesting human she hadn’t taken her eyes off the bitty only to really acknowledge him when he came in the room. He could tell she cared about this bitty she just picked up, and when he saw her move her hand over her chest he smiled.

“Don’t worry I’ll get him all patched up and with a little bit of magic he should wake up a bit though he’ll be groggy.”

(Y/N) nodded watching as Travis reached a paw behind the bittys skull and while the bittys skull fit into (Y/N) hand perfectly it looked so small compared to the bear Monsters paw. A light glow of magic came from the bears paw, and the bittys frowning face lessened he almost looked like he was pouting. How a skeleton pouted (Y/N) had no idea but it was cute. Travis then gently took hold of the bittys black apple SOUL, again a light of green magic surrounded the bittys SOUL.

The bitty jolted as if shocked, and his tentacles even wiggled a little, but his eyes still stayed shut.

“Isn’t is supposed to be awake? Is he ok?”

“He’s fine, just tired I don’t want to give him too much magic all as once he could react badly to it. Sort of like an overload.” The bear Monster gently put the little SOUL back in place, “He’ll need rest and food but within a few days he should be better. Well as better as a corrupt Nightmare can be.”

“Thank you so much!” (Y/N) smiled, she was happy that there was a chance for the Nightmare now.

“It’s no problem you, I’m glad I could help. You might wanted to take a look at the supplies here at the center, pick out some clothes for him as well as food and other necessities. I’ll keep an eye on your bitty so you can wonder around, I don’t think he’ll wake up at any time while you’re gone.”

“Oh of course, I don’t really know what bittys eat or what he’d like to wear. Are you sure its ok for me to leave him here?” She really didn’t want to, but it would make it harder to carry the box around and try to carry more

“Just ask Robin I’m sure she’d love to help you, and don’t worry about your bitty he’s in good paws.” Travis chuckled as his little joke, (Y/N) smiled nodding towards the bear before slowly heading for the door. She looked one more time at the sleeping nightmare before exiting the room.

Once outside the door, (Y/N) sighed ‘man so much, not used to all this but its ok it’ll be worth it.’

She headed towards the front in search of Robin hoping to find her there, she rounded a corner to see aisle upon aisle of clothes. “Wow, for such a new pet there sure are a lot of stuff for them.”

“Yeah, but if you think about it humans dress up their other pets.”

(Y/N) jumped at Robins voice behind her.

“ah! Stop doing that.” (Y/N) pressed a hand to her heart, “you’re going to give me a heart attack.”

Robin giggled, “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you I just saw you come down this way and want to see if you needed any help.”

“Oh, uh, yes I could use some help, if you can help me.”

“Of course! So, what do you need?” Robin put her hands on her hips and a big smile on her face, ‘she must really like working here.’ (Y/N) gave a smile back to Robin.

“I need to get clothes for my bitty, and do you know what food would be good?”

“Sure, I can help you find what you need, but food I would just get monster food. Between you and me I think they like it more and it has more magic in it.”

“Then what’s that food up at the front of the store?”

“Snacks mostly, though there are food pellets you can give them, but I would use that if you weren’t going to be around all day. Though I leave pre made meals for my bitty.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea. Where do I get monster food, I’ve never seen it at the stores I go to?”

Robin reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card, “I carry these around for new bitty owners just in case. There’s a store not to far from here that sells great monster food, and they allow bittys inside.”

“Oh, awesome thank you!” (Y/N) took the card looking it over, she would have to put in the stores address into her phone to find it.

“Ok! Let get your bitty some clothes!” Robin practically skipped towards where the clothes were laid out. (Y/N) following behind smiling, Robin’s personality was sort of infectious, it made (Y/N) excited and she never got excited over clothes shopping.

“So, he’s going to need sleep wear as well as a few everyday wears. A jacket to keep him warm, shoes, socks.”

(Y/N) looked at all the different kinds of clothes, picking up a black jacket that looked comfy.

“Do you think he’d like this one?” (Y/N) held the jacket out to Robin to see.

“Oh yeah, that’s a really nice one. You have a good eye!” (Y/N) didn’t know about that it was more like she picked up the first jacket she saw, that and it was black she liked black.

“How about these shirt and shorts combo?” Robin held out a white shirt and black shorts.

“Sure, will they fit him?”

“Yeah, this aisle is for skeleton bittys and they’re all pretty much the same size, well except the bros there a little taller than the Sans model. You can also look at the tag to see what bitty the clothes are for.”

“Oh cool, that’s helpful, thanks!” (Y/N) smiled over at Robin as she took the clothes to check them out, deciding they were good for now and that once Nightmare was better, they could back to pick out things he would like to wear.

After grabbing a few more clothes as well as socks and shoes (which were the cutest things ever (Y/N) teared up looking at them) they headed over to the sleep wear.

(Y/N) eyes instantly landed on the cutest thing ever, it was a black onesie with cat ears. Her mouth fell open as she looked at it, slowly pulling out and just stared at it.

“Yes!”

Robin was laughing at (Y/N) reaction to the pajamas.

“I got a pair of those for my Blueberry, though it’s a bunny. Its really cute when he wears it.”

“I’m getting this, look it even has little cat beans at the feet. I’m dying” 

Robin just kept laughing as she led her over to another aisle.

“You might want to get, a bitty seat for your car that way he’s not rolling around in the car holding on for dear life.”

(Y/N) found the visual sort of funny, stepping to take a look at the car seats.

“Hey Robin, how log have bittys been around. I mean there’s so much stuff for them, but I didn’t even know about them until today.”

“Well they’ve actually been around for a while, I mean not as long as Monsters have been out, just they haven’t really been marketing them until now. I hear their trying to grow that part of the business.”

(Y/N) looked over at Robin, ‘Their growing that part of the business, I wonder if that means their hiring I should check once I get Nightmare all settled.’

“Which seat do you use?”

(Y/N) turned back to look at the few options that where available.

“I have that tan colored one it’s easy to put in the car and to move around.”

(Y/N) looked down to where the box for it was, her arms already full of clothes most importantly the onesie was on top.

“Do you guys have baskets?”

“Oh my gosh yeah! I’ll go get you one hold tight.”

Robin dashed around the corner to retrieve a basket, while she was gone (Y/N) reached into her purse to grab her phone. She had more messages from her family wondering how things were going, your mom was asking for pictures. ‘Silly mom, I thought you didn’t want to see him.’

(Y/N) sent a quick message back that the bitty was fine and she was now looking at essentials for him, she would also keep them up to date and send a picture once they were home. Her family replied with thumbs up from her dad and I love you’s from her mom and sister. (Y/N) put her phone back into her purse just as Robin came around the corner.

“Here you go! One basket.”

“Awesome, my arms were getting tired.”

Robin helped her put the clothes and seat in the basket and they were off again.

“Now you might want to get a carrier this thing that straps to your chest, makes it easier when your moving around in like the store or outside and you want to keep your bitty close.”

“I think my sister had something like that for when she went shopping with her kids.”

“Same idea for the bittys, their small so they can get lost. So, the carrier just helps.”

“Ok, sounds good. What’s the easiest to use? Since it’s just me I won’t have anyone to help me put it on.”

Robin reached up and pulled down a small box, it showed a spider bitty on the front of the box strapped into the carrier on a person chest.

“I would recommend this one, your bitty will help you put them in it or fight you.” Robin giggled.

“ok, so should I get anything else like a blanket, a bed? Oh, and do they use the bathroom or anything else?

“Bittys need to sleep with their owners they’re SOULs sort of need our SOULs to be healthy. Doesn’t mean you can’t get a place for them to nap or whatever. Also, no to using the bathroom, Magic food doesn’t leave matter behind, so they don’t use it unless it’s for a bath. Speaking of baths, you can either use your tub if you have one or you can get a bitty bathtub.”

(Y/N) was sort of thankful she wouldn’t have to clean a bitty box, she also had a feeling her bitty would not like baths. In some ways he reminded her of a cat, probably why she got the onesie.

“I have a tub at home we can use, if it doesn’t work out, we’ll come back for the tub.”

“Sounds good! Why don’t we head over to where there are snacks for bittys, and I can show you the ones my bitty likes.”

“Sure.”

(Y/N) pushed the basket following Robin over towards the snacks.

“Hey Robin, just a question but this is an adoption center, right? I mean it looks sort of like a regular store and I haven’t seen a bitty anywhere.”

“Oh yeah, we have tons of different kinds here they’re on the other side of the store, I think Matt should be feeding them lunch right now.”

“Matt?”

“The Cat Monster that was at the front.”

“oh, him.”

Even though the outside of the building looked like a house the inside felt so much bigger for some reason.

“Not really hiding them, there are signs leading to where the bittys are.” Robin said this as she pointed at a sign right above them.

“Man, I’m so blind.”

“Nah, you were just worried about your little guy. If anything happened to my bitty, I would be like a chicken without a head.”

(Y/N) smiled at this, she was still worried about Nightmare. She really wanted to get back to him soon.

“Ill have to stop at the store to pick up some food for him, is it ok if after we get some snacks, I go pay for this then setup his seat.”

“Of course, I’ll even help you!”

“Wow really, thank you.”

“It’s no problem, not busy today and it gives me something to do.”

“Still thank you.”

“Of course.”

Robin showed (Y/N) where the snacks were and which ones her own bitty liked, (Y/N) grabbed a few snacks like crackers, cookies, chocolate, they even had sucker candies, they might not be healthy looking. Robin said they had a good amount of magic in them showing the back of the packages to show her what to look for. (Y/N) also thought that the sucker candies might be easier for him until he got his strength up.

After that they headed toward the front of the store. The Cat Monster Matt was there, he looked at all the stuff in the basket that you were unloading onto the counter.

“New Bitty owner?”

“Yep, you won’t believe that her bitty is a corrupt Nightmare.”

Matt stopped before he could reach for the first item, his eyes large as he looked at (Y/N).

“No way, you sure that’s safe.”

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes at the Monster, everyone kept making it sound bad.

“Travis seems to be ok with it if he sent her out here to find the stuff for him.”

“I’m not going to abandon him.”

Matt held up his paws.

“Hey, it’s cool as long as you know what you’re getting into.”

Matt proceeded to scan (Y/N) items as they were unloaded, Robin was bagging them and reloading the car seat.

“That’ll be $185.”

(Y/N) winced but scanned her card, hoping her dad wouldn’t kill her once he saw how much she spent. She hated being dependent on her parents, she knew how lucky she was to have parents that wanted to help her. But she really didn’t want to depend on them for everything in her life, she wants to make her own way. If only someone would give her a chance.

“So, should we get this seat into your car?”

“Oh yeah, here let me get my keys.”

How did those always slip to the bottom of her purse!

After finally finding them they made their way outside, luckily the rain had stopped for now, but it was still cold out.

“At least we aren’t doing this while its raining or the summertime that would suck.” Robin commented as she helped (Y/N) load up her car.

“Yeah being wet or sweaty would both not be cool.”

(Y/N) had some scissors in her car so they could open the box for the seat. They struggled getting it out, then had to assemble it before they could even put it in the car.

“So, it goes in the back seat, but you can put it up front if you want.”

“Is that safe?”

“Uh, I don’t know but I mean we let dogs in the front so why not bittys.”

“Well I would like him close and I’ve never gotten into an accident before.”

As soon as (Y/N) said this she knocked the side of the building, Robin just stared at her.

“You know knock on wood.”

“Oh ok, I was wondering what you were doing.”

They both laughed as they moved to get the seat into the car, after a bit of struggling with the seat they finally got it.

“That was the easiest one?!”

“Yeah, I know right who designs these.”

“A person who’s watching from afar that takes joy in our struggles.”

Robin and (Y/N) laugh at that, ‘I think Robin would make a nice friend. I’m sure we’ll be coming back here later.’

“Don’t forget to grab something for your bitty to wear.”

“Oh yeah!”

(Y/N) grabbed the onesie so that she wouldn’t have to change him again once they were home. They both headed back inside, (Y/N) was eager to see nightmare again. ‘He is going to look so cute in this.’ (Y/N) waved to Robin and Matt as she made her way back to the room, she heard Robin asking if Matt had feed the bitty’s yet. She was to far away to hear his reply to Robin, but she had more important things to focus on.

She reached the back door which she now noticed had a sign hanging on it, “Bitty Vet, Open.” Grabbing the handle, she opened the door to find, Travis the vet filling out some papers and her bitty still sleeping.

“Hi, is he doing ok?”

“Oh, welcome back (Y/N). Your Nightmare is doing fine still sleeping mostly due to low magic but with care he should make a full recovery.”

“Thank goodness, thank you so much for your help I don’t know what I would have done if he doesn’t recover.”

Travis smiled at (Y/N) he stood and lumbered his way over to the bitty with a clipboard in hand, he waved her over.

“Now are you sure (Y/N) that you wish to try to take care of this bitty, I’ve given you warnings about corrupt Nightmares and wouldn’t want you hurt.”

“I understand that he could be violent towards me, but I won’t abandon him. He needs help, and I’m willing to help.”

“Very well, you’ll just need to sign these and he’s all yours.”

(Y/N) reach for the clipboard and read the form, it was a notice form saying she understood the dangers of taking in a corrupt Nightmare was doing it anyways. She signed her name at the bottom, ‘I won’t leave him behind.’ (Y/N) noticed her chest was warm again as she looked down at the sleeping bitty.

“I do have one question, just out of curiosity but do bitty’s talk?”

Travis took the clipboard back from her, humming as he smiled down at her.

“Why yes they do, some more than others.”

“Oh! Do you think Nightmare will talk?”

“Hmm, I’ve never talked to a Nightmare bitty but Dream certainly talks so I don’t see why a Nightmare bitty wouldn’t.”

(Y/N) nodded reaching down to unwrap nightmare from his blankets so she could get him out of the cut-up shirt. Coming to a stop when once again his tentacles where in the ways, ‘guess I’ll have to make holes in all his clothes, so his tentacles don’t get stuck.’ Travis seeing why she stopped reached for a pair if scissors to make slits in the back of the onesie for the bittys tentacles.

(Y/N) pulled the hood up on the onesie the cat ears sticking straight up. Nightmares face was set in a frown and he just look so cute. ‘this is how I die.’ Turning away from the bitty towards Travis she reached for his hand to shake thanking him, before turning back to the bitty to lift him up, cradling him close.

“Do you think its ok if I take him with me to the store?

“He should be out for a while, he’s in a deep sleep but going to the store should be ok.”

“Good I wanted to get some food for him before we head home. Thank you so much again”

“Of course, just take this paper up front and they’ll take care of you. You can leave the box if you wish.”

(Y/N) nodded, grabbing the blanket and paper handed to her before heading toward the door that Travis was holding open.

“If there are any problems be sure to reach out to us or bring him back in.”

“I will”

(Y/N) headed back towards the front making sure the blanket was covering Nightmare, as she got closer, she saw that there was now a Fire elemental at the counter being helped out but Matt. There was no sign of Robin, so (Y/N) waited. Her eyes wear drawn towards the from of the elemental to see a sleeping skeleton hanging from its carrier. It looked like a Sans with little pink slippers and jacket, ‘So cute!’

“He sleeps a lot, but he keeps me company.”

The fire elemental must have noticed her looking at his bitty, looking up at him she smiled at him.

“He’s very cute.”

The fire elemental smiled “Thank you. Yours looks like he’s having a good nap”

Matt was done with finding the elementals change and handed it over, receiving a nod from the elemental in thanks.

It was (Y/N) turn at the counter, she handed over the paper to Matt.

“So that’s a corrupt Nightmare huh. Not so scary when it has cat ears on him.”

(Y/N) chuckled, she didn’t find Nightmare scary and the ears did make him really cute. Matt was looking over the paper before ringer her up.

“So that will be $30.”

She scanned her card again, ‘Man todays an expensive day and we still need to go shopping.’

“Ok here’s your recite, please come again and have a good day.”

“Thank you, you too.”

(Y/N) turned to the exit, grabbing her car keys again she unlocked the door and strapped in the sleeping bitty. She had to control herself not to squeal over how cute he looked frowny face and all.

Closing the door she made her way to the drivers side, pulled out the stores business card that Robin had given her. Typing in the address into her GPS she hit start once the directions came up on the screen. Looking over at Nightmare to make sure he was ok, she pulled out from the parking lot.

“Onward to the store to get you some food buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll be able to update every day, but I have written down a sort of guideline for the story b/c there really wasn't one lol I was just writing what came to mind. So far, I have 21 chapter ideas and that's just with Nightmare so it looks like this is going to be a long story. Sorry for no other Bittys in this story and only glimpse at 2 bittys, they will be in the story later on I want to work on the relationship of Night/Reader first. This story also doesn't have an editor just my sad eyes that thinks it looks passable.


	3. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos it really means a lot to me keeps me going. Even though I'm just making this up as I go lol.

Luckily the store they were looking was just down the street from The Bitty House, it was a small store from the looks of it. (Y/N) parked the car out front staring at the building, she felt nervous new places always did this to her. Her Nightmare needed food though to get better and so with a deep breath she sucked it up.

Looking at the passenger seat (Y/N) checked to see if the bitty was still asleep, to find his head had tilted towards the door and the hood of the onesie was slight pulled back. ‘Should I bring him in or leave him here, I know Travis said it would be ok. But he’s been through a lot today and what if he wakes up in the store, he would be so confused, or I at least I would be. Maybe I should run in real fast to grab some food then come right back, but what if he wakes up while I’m gone.’

(Y/N) thoughts raced around with what she should do with the bitty, finally with a sigh she grabbed her purse again and got out. It wasn’t right to leave a pet in the car and it was cold out today, so she would just carry him through the store, she’d grab a few meal ideas and then they would get out and home. Easy, right?

(Y/N) got to the passenger side and unstrapped the sleeping bitty out, he was a lot lighter without the box that’s for sure. Tucking him to her chest again to keep in warm (Y/N) headed for the entrance to the store, grabbing a basket she put her purse in and pushed it with one hand inside. The store inside was old style with a sort of rustic look to it but (Y/N) could see that it was just a style and not actually old. Wood floors, high ceilings with walls painted a tan color, the lighting was warm. “Its sort of nice.’

There weren’t that many people inside as (Y/N) made her way over to the vegetables to see what they had. Luckily it looked like they had pretty much the same looking stuff that humans had in their stores, ‘So what makes it magical?’ (Y/N) frowned at an onion she had picked up looking at it to see if there was any difference. ‘Hmm need to do this fast, no time to study we’ll come back another time to get things he might like better or to restock.’

(Y/N) grabbed what she would need for quick easy meals, onions, lettuce, tomatoes, etc. then headed towards the aisles. She found tomato sauce and a few other caned items that would help with the meals, making sure to check the back of the cans to see if they had magic in them. A thought popped into her head that maybe they had soups that would be easy for the bitty to eat while still out of it.

(Y/N) looked around finding the soups and picked up different kinds, before heading to the meat section or at least she thinks it meat. It looked like meat and even had the names of meat on the packages, it just didn’t look right though. ‘Well its magic meat, maybe it’s the magic in it that’s making me frown at it.’

She looked around for a worker spotting one she headed over to the alligator monster. “excuse me I have a question.”

The Monster seemed surprised at first to see (Y/N) there, humans didn’t usually come up to her, she knew she sort of scared them. “Sure, what can I help you with.”

“The meat is it really meat, it just sort of looks different then the meat I’m used to, I just want to make sure that’s how it’s supposed to be before grabbing some.”

“Well it’s plant-based really, but it tastes just like meat I swear.”

“Oh, ok and it has magic in it?”

“Yeah, all monster food has magic in it, why?”

“I just want to make sure my new bitty is sick and I was told to give him food with a lot of magic in it.”

(Y/N) looked down at the bitty in her arms, still knocked out and drooling from the looks of it, ‘Gross but cute, my jackets going to have a wet spot.’ She smiled as she reached up to stroke his head and fix his hood.

“Man, I didn’t even see the little guy there he blends into your jacket.”

“Hmm yeah I guess he does. Poor guy he’s been sleeping for a while now, that’s why I wanted to check on the meat first before getting some.”

“Hey, do you need help with selecting what meat you need.”

“That would be helpful, I need hamburger meat, chicken, and beef or pork.” (Y/N) smiled at the monster as she led the way back over to the meat section of the store. The alligator helped her find what she needed and with a thank you she headed towards the front. ‘Time to get this guy home.’

(Y/N) had noticed that his tentacles at the tips were wiggling a little more than they had been so that was positive, ‘I hope this meat tastes ok, most plant-based meat just doesn’t taste the same as regular meat. So maybe this magic kind does.’ She hoped so she was going to eat it was well, she couldn’t afford to go to two stores for two different types of food. ‘But with this food Nightmare will get stronger and be able to move so that’s great!’

After paying for the food (Y/N) headed back out to her car, first putting Nightmare in his seat making sure the blanket was on him then moving around back to unload the groceries. Once done she returned the cart to a cart stand then quickly walked back to her car, it was starting to rain again. Once inside she turned on her car to start the heater as she rubbed her hands together. ‘Freaken cold!’

Shivering (Y/N) blasted the heater before buckling up and backing out. ‘Now to find the way home’ being new to the area (Y/N) had no idea how to get anywhere, “Thank you GPS, I’d be lost without you.” With one last look at the bitty she headed toward the freeway. There was traffic because of course there was traffic when (Y/N) wanted to get somewhere fast, well it was 5 and people were already starting to head home.

Hopefully (Y/N) would be one of them one day heading home from work, weird how that was her dream. ‘Sort of sad really, my dream is to work.’ Her eyes glazed over as she moved along with traffic. ‘depressing thoughts are not helpful and beside I just need to keep trying something will come up.’

“What the fuck is this?!”

(Y/N) jumped as a weak voice yelled out next to her, whipping her head around she looked at a very pissed off bitty. It was Nightmare, he was awake! ‘Oh, he’s angry! What do I saw to him?’ (Y/N) stared at the half open cyan eye glaring at her before jumping again when a car behind her honked their horn.

Turning forward (Y/N) moved to close the space between her and the car in front of her, “I asked you a question stupid human!” she looked back over to the bitty who was glaring at her, she noticed that only the tips of his tentacles were really moving fiercely. ‘Like a cat when their upset, god it’s so cute. No focus he’s angry say something to him, anything!’

“Hi”

‘Really, (Y/N) hi! Say something else’

“Um, how are you feeling?”

Nightmare just glared at her, his cyan eye glowing and his teeth sharp. ‘oh, cool he can change his eye light and teeth.... I’m really starting to question my survival instincts.’ (Y/N) could see he was breathing heavily and was making a hissing noise. ‘god that’s adorable’.

“How the fuck do you think I feel! Who are you? Where the hell am I?” Nightmare hissed at her, (Y/N) started to tear up. But not because she was sad or hurt by his words, she was happy, and she was trying to hold in a squeal of joy.

Choking it back in she gulped as she looked back at the road they were almost where they needed to get off. “Well my names (Y/N), we’re in my car, and you probably feel awful.” (Y/N) said as she focus on the road again, darn people hoping in and out of her lane. She made the slight turn to follow the road off the freeway before coming to the light at the exit, turning her blinker on.

“I fucking know we’re in a car! I don’t care who you are!” he hissed at her, but his voice sounded weaker. ‘Nice deep voice for such a little guy…why did I think that.’ (Y/N) shook her head as she made the turn.

“Well you asked, but please save your energy we just got you fixed.” She smiled at him just to see his eye was closed again and he seems to be asleep again.

“What do you mean you just got me fixed up. What did you do you stupid human.”

‘oh, he’s awake still.’ (Y/N) stopped at another light just a few more mins and they’ll be home soon. Then she’ll get him into bed and make them some soup, it was a soup day. Nightmares eye was closed still, and he had stopped hissing. ‘At least for now.’

“I took you to get looked at by a vet at a bitty center. You were knocked out and I wanted to help you.”

“YOU DID WHAT! What did they do! Why am I still alive!” his eye was open again and the sharp teeth were back. (Y/N) didn’t really see the problem, ‘Wait what?’

“What do you mean why are you alive? That’s why I took you there so that they could help you.” (Y/N) didn’t get it.

“They would rather put me down then help me.” He hissed at her.

“What! If they tried to do that, I would have gotten you out of there. That wasn’t even brought up when the vert was examining you.” (Y/N) was shocked would Travis really have put down Nightmare. ‘God and I left him there alone with him.’

But Travis looked like he wanted to help the bitty, ‘maybe Nightmare has it wrong’

“I’m a defect you stupid human, do you really think they want me wondering around.” Nightmare grumbled glaring at her still.

“But they let me take you, not that I would let them take you from me. I wouldn’t have left you behind.”

“But you did, didn’t you” the bitty hissed.

(Y/N) slumped she did leave him behind, but only for a little while she had to get things for him. ‘I could have taken him with me, I did leave him behind.’ (Y/N) Sighed.

“Sorry I did leave you behind with the vet so that I could get you things.”

“Things?” Nightmare asked, he had stopped glaring, ok he was still glaring but it wasn’t as sharp as it had been.

“Yeah, like that seat and those clothes. Also got you some snacks too.” (Y/N) smiled at him she hoped he liked them. But if not, they could take them back. ‘But I’m keeping the onesie.’ She thought blandly, side eyeing the bitty.

They had finally pulled up to the gate for the garage, (Y/N) reached down to find the key fob that would let them in. Pushing the button, the gates slowly opened, so (Y/N) took the short time to look back over at the bitty.

He was looking down at the seat then at the pajamas he was wearing. ‘he really is cute’ (Y/N) jumped as his eye the only thing really moving besides his mouth and tentacles, whipped to look at her.

“What the hell am I wearing.” He was hissing again.

“Uh, pajamas.”

“I figured that, I mean what is it and what is on my head!”

(Y/N) smiled as she pulled in, ‘Am I an evil being that finds joy in this.’

“It’s a cat onesie it looks really cute on you. It has a hood that has cat ears on it.”

Nightmares eye light went out. (Y/N) made her way through the garage heading towards her side of the building. ‘Hopefully there’s a parking spot near the hall to my apartment.’

“Get me out of this thing. How dare you put me in this, I am going to kill you!” The sharp teeth were back again as well as his eye light.

“Fine we can change you into something else but no killing. If you kill me then you’ll get stuck in this car and probably die from starvation or the cold.” (Y/N) said as she found a parking spot, and what luck it was near the stairs leading to her hall.

“I would rather dust them be stuck in the disgusting outfit and you will not touch me!” he was still hissing at (Y/N).

“But you can’t move.” She had already parked the car and was looking fully at Nightmare now.

The bitty glared at her, she could tell he was weak. ‘need to get him inside and then unpack the car. Hopefully without him hurting himself or me.’

“Look I know this probably sucks, you’re with a person you don’t know. Who has been doing who knows what to you while you were out. But I really am just trying to help you, you’re the first bitty I have even met and after seeing what that scumbag did to you, I couldn’t leave you there. You could have died.” (Y/N) looked away from his glaring face before sigh and looking back at him.

“I want to help you get better, the vet said your magic is low and that it’ll take time for you to get better. You also had a crack on the back of your head which the vet fixed. I took you there because I didn’t know what to do and I had to do something. Now will you let me take you to my apartment where it’s warm and we can get you settled in while I bring in all the stuff, I got you. Then I’ll start on dinner and afterward if you want to sleep in the bed you can, or we could do something else.”

“I don’t trust you human, let me make that clear on a good day I would rip your throat out and watch you bleed out. But it seems I have little choice in the matter…as usual.” Nightmare said the last part in a whisper, but (Y/N) caught it. Frowning she grabbed her purse and got out of the car.

‘Sure, he threatened me, but I can’t really blame him. If I was in his shoes, I wouldn’t be too happy either. Now hopefully the ripping out my throat threat can wait until way later, still have to carry him inside.’ (Y/N) made her way around the back of the car to the passenger side opening the door she saw that he had closed his eye again.

“Are you still awake?”

“Of course, I’m still awake like I would sleep with you near me.”

(Y/N) sighed, “Well we still need to get you inside, so I have to carry you inside. No ripping of the throats while I do so please.”

“Fine, for now I’ll let you but don’t expect to ever be allowed to touch me again.” He growled at (Y/N) who reached forward to unlatch him from his seat.

“Oh, so the pajamas grew on you.” She smiled at him as she lifted him up into her arms, he growled the whole time as (Y/N) rested his head on her shoulder.

“What, no!” he was back to hissing now as his tentacles weakly wiggled. She used her hip to close the door making sure to lock it.

“I’m joking, but how are you going to get out of it without some help.” (Y/N) said as she made her way towards the hall.

Nightmare just growled in reply, ‘I really need to stop teasing him, he’s been through a lot. But he really is cute.’ (Y/N) apartment was at the end of the all, she never really saw her neighbors and when she did, they always scrambled into their apartments. Finally reaching her door, she clumsily unlocked it using her left hand that was supporting the bottom of nightmare to open it and her right shoulder to push it open.

“Finally, home.” (Y/N) sighed as she walked inside the door closing behind her.

“It’s small.” Nightmare grumbled

“Well it is just me and now you so it’s a good size for just us.” (Y/N) smiled down at the bitty, he was taking in the living room with what he could see from his position.

(Y/N) moved towards the couch and laid him on the cushion facing the door, that way she could see him, and he could see her when she came back from bring in everything. “Ok, I’ll be right back with food and everything else. So, don’t move.” He glared up at her.

“Yes, look at how fast I’m moving” he said dryly.

(Y/N) chuckled making her way back towards the door, she stopped to hang up her purse and grab the basket with wheels to bring in her groceries. “Ok be right back might take a few trips.” She heard a grunt behind her which made her smile before she opened the door and headed out once again.

Turning she locked the door, she then made her way back towards her car. She popped the back of her car open once she was close to it, then looked in at all the bags. Her mind was blank as she focused on getting everything she could into the basket then carried two bags in her hand. There were still bags in the car so she would have to make another trip or two.

Pulling the basket behind her (Y/N) huffed under the weight of the grocery bags, she reached for her keys as she neared her door. Struggling for a bit she was finally back in to see that was Nightmare still in the spot she left him in. His eye was open and looking at her, so she smiled at him, he just frowned at her.

“Do you want me to prop you up so you can see better?”

She left the basket by the door so that she wouldn’t roll it through her living room carpet, who knows what it went through. Making her way through the living room she circled the bar to get into the kitchen laying the grocery bags down she started to unload them.

“Don’t touch me.” He grumbled at her.

(Y/N) looked at him from the kitchen, he had his eye closed again. He looked tense like he was waiting for something to happen. She continued putting the groceries away until the basket was empty, she left one of the cans of soup out as well as some crackers. (Y/N) made her way over to the bitty that was trying to ignore her, but she saw that every time she moved, he seems to jerk. ‘Poor guy, it’s been a long and confusing one for him too.’

“I’m heading back out to get the rest, if you want once I’m back we can change you into something else. Get you out of those pj’s and into something you might want.” (Y/N) said as she sat on the footrest that was attached to cushion he was laid on.

“I don’t want you touching me.”

“I know, but it’s just to help you. Please.” (Y/N) wanted to pet his head so badly but she reframed, talking to nightmare was like talking to a person. ‘But their pets right, bittys are just pet. I mean sure they talk but so do parrots, though thats more mimicking a sound then actual talking. But he has wants, like me not to touch him. He has emotions, well mostly anger but that’s to be expected.’

“Fine, only until I have can move by myself again” It almost looked like it hurt for him to say that.

“Of course, then we can go out and get you the stuff you want to have.” (Y/N) smiled down at the bitty, catching herself before she reached out to pet him. She stood back up to go out again, it was starting to get dark and she could feel herself tense at the thought of being out at night. Breathing in she slowly let it out as she moved to the door.

“Whatever.” Nightmare said as he watched (Y/N) tense before leaving again.

After two more trips everything was finally inside, (Y/N) was tired but was happy she didn’t have to go back out. She was in her bedroom where she had been putting the bittys clothes away in her closet. ‘Now to change Nightmare. Though I still love that onesie, I’m not going to force him to stay in it if he hates it.’ Grabbing a pair of shorts and a shirt as well as socks she made her way out of her room, passing the kitchen into the living room. Nightmare was staring at the ceiling fan he looked bored.

“So, do you want to change now or after dinner?” (Y/N) asked him which made him snap his eye towards her as she stood over him.

“Now, just get it over with.” He was frowning at her, which she thinks is his resting bitch face. Shrugging she laid down the clothes she had brought out to show him. Holding up the shirts for him to see, “it doesn’t matter what color they are they’ll turn black as soon at their on me.”

“Wow really?”

“Yes, now take this horrible thing off me and let’s get a move on.” (Y/N) couldn’t help but chuckle at him.

Reaching for him she undid the button by his neck then unzipped the onesie, ‘Huh I guess he’s right, though it was hard to tell since it was black already.’ The once light onesie seemed to be covered in the black oily stuff Nightmare was cover in.

“How doesn’t it get on the couch but it’s all over your clothes.” (Y/N) asked him as she slid the onesie out from under him. He was looking away from her and there was a light cyan tint to his face.

“This is so humiliating, just put clothes on me already!”

“Right, right sorry.”

(Y/N) reached for a pair of shorts to pull on him those where easy, she had to go get her scissors again to make slits in the back of the shirt before she went back to him. The shirt was a little harder as she had to support him and get his head through the hole of the shirt. It squeezed through finally with some effort, she could see his eye was closed and a grimace on his face. She hoped it was due to the shirts tight squeeze then from her touching him. Having him this close to her again made her chest warm, ‘focus, get him settled then make some food, that should make him somewhat happy. Hopefully’

Reaching through the left arm hole with her pointer finger and thumb she reached for his hand, with the help of her other hand she tried to be as gentle as possible to pull his arm through. Repeating the process again on the other arm he was just needed his socks now.

(Y/N) laid him back down and reached for the socks she brought out, turning back to him she was surprised to see the blue shirt she had just put on him turn black. Looking down at the little white socks in the palm of her hand she knew their fate. ‘Note to self, wash Nightmares clothes separately.’

“What are you doing?” she looked up at Nightmare to see him watching her. Blushing she reached for one of his foots. ‘I know their bone but why are they so cute!’

“Socks to keep your feet warm.”

“Hmph.” Nightmare looked away from (Y/N) as she struggled with the socks, finally getting it on she reached for the next one. She watched at those once white socks turned black. ‘Honestly, he would have looked weird with white socks.’

“Ok, do you want me to sit you up and put something on the TV while I heat up the soup?”

Nightmare looked up at her with his resting bitch face. “Fine, better then staring at the ceiling.”

“Well that’s true.”

(Y/N) reached under his arms and lifted him so that he was propped up between the pillow and the back cushion. Turning she reached for the remote on the coffee table before turning on the TV,

“Anything you would like to see?”

“Human do you really think I was able to watch TV with that last asshole human.”

“Hmm, good point. Well you can watch people do stupid stuff and pick on them for their idiocy if you want?” 

Nightmare actually chuckled which caused (Y/N) to turn and look down at him, ‘Score a chuckle, baby steps (Y/N), baby steps.’

Nightmare saw (Y/N) look at him and his smile fell, ‘boo, I mean sure the smile was more of a smirk, but it was cute.’

“Whatever, as long as it’s not boring.”

(Y/N) shrugged she didn’t really watch much TV but knew that there was always something stupid on. Paranormal Adventures popped onto the screen, ‘Eh, well maybe he’ll like it I mean the guys on the team always get scared and run away whenever they “find something”. which was funny and sort of stupid now a days what with ghost actually being real and not haunting an abandoned mental asylum.’

She stood there for a minute to see if it was something Nightmare would like, looking back at him she saw that he was smiling with his sharp teeth as the boys screamed and ran away from some supposed ghost. ‘Guess that’s a yes otherwise I think he’d yell at me to change it.’ Smiling she set the remote down and headed for the kitchen.

Pulling a pot out from one the cupboards near the stove she placed it down before turning toward where she left the soup. ‘Bacon & Cheese Potato soup, sounds good. Maybe add some of the broccoli and ham we go to it.’ Turning around she reached for the fridge pulling out the items she was looking for, turning back around her eyes caught Nightmare who was looking at her.

“Hello.”

That got her a frown before his eye went back to the TV, shrugging (Y/N) continued with cutting the broccoli into small bit sized pieces and did the same with the ham. Dumping them both into the pot she then reach for the soup, popping the tap she pulled the lid off. ‘Tomorrow I’ll make something better, but for tonight we both need to relax.’ (Y/N) poured the soup into the pot and stirred it to mix the broccoli and ham in it. Reaching up she turned the stove on before giving it one more stirred than putting the lid on it.

Once that was done, she peaked over at Nightmare to see him looking at her again.

“Do you want me to change to channel?”

“No.”

“Ok.”

(Y/N) just smiled at him and he continued to frown at her, ‘Grumpy boy.’ She grabbed her cutting board and washed it in the sink along with the knife she used, putting it aside to dry. (Y/N) reached into the upper cupboards to pull out a small cup black cup with a handle, she had gotten a long time again ago from her sister. ‘Could work as a bowl for him.’

“You’re a weird human.”

(Y/N) looked up at Nightmare who was looking at her.

“Oh, why am I weird?”

“Your smiling at a cup for one.”

She hadn’t even notice she was smiling at it. (Y/N) chuckled at this, he thought was weird.

“I’m weird for smiling at a cup. Well I guess it is a little odd.”

“I really don’t get you, why did you take me in are you stupid or something.”

(Y/N) thought about it,

“You know it might sound bad to you but, I actually don’t know. When I saw you after pulling you from that bag, I wanted to take care of you. You probably don’t like that idea but there it is.” (Y/N) smiled him again.

“tch, you’re an idiot then. Who goes out in the rain to open a bag that some creep dropped.” Nightmare returned he attention to the TV. “These people are idiots, why go look for something and then run away from it once you find it.”

“No idea, seems sort of silly now a days seeing as there are ghost monsters.”

“Idiots.”

(Y/N) turned to check on the soup to find it still cooking, she then looked back at Nightmare.

“Would you like crackers with your soup?”

“Is that what your making, can’t even cook.”

“I can but I’ll save that for tomorrow, soup just seemed like a good idea since its cold out and it’s been a long day.”

“tch.”

He seemed to be ignoring her now, (Y/N) just smiled at her grumpy bitty. He was probably still upset from all that’s happened today.

“Can I ask what happened to”

“You may not.”

“But you might feel better after telling me.”

Nightmare looked over at her raising a brow bone.

“Feel better, there is no better. Talking to you about my life will not change what is now, so stop saying such stupid things.

(Y/N) sighed as he glared at the TV now, maybe she’ll try again later, much later. The sound of boiling made her turn back to the stove, turning off the heat she reached for the small cup she had gotten out for him. Filling it she set it aside as she turned to the drawer that had the silverware, she fished for a bit trying to find a small spoon. Finally finding one she turned back around and grabbed the box that had the crackers inside it, sure he didn’t say he wanted some, but he might.

Grabbing the cup by its small handle she headed towards the couch, he was still glaring at the TV. She could understand why it was on a commercial, those dang things took up more show time then the actually show. Maybe once he’s fed and (Y/N) had her own bowl they could look at Netflix or Hulu, that’s if he wasn’t tired.

“You’re going to hate this I’m sure but since you can’t move your hands, I’ll have to feed you.”

If Nightmare could killer her with his eye, she would be dead twice over,

“Grr,…fine probably going to taste horrible.”

(Y/N) shrugged.

“I have no idea, but the soup said it was Bacon & Cheese Potato, though I did add in some broccoli and ham since canned soups never has enough stuff in the soup and its usually just broth. God I’m ranting about soup.”

He just gave her a blank stare, so she shrugged again. ‘Man even that looks cute.’

“Whatever, just feed me already.”

(Y/N) dipping the spoon into the soup before bringing it to her lips to blow on it, offering it to Nightmare when she thought it cool enough. He just stared at it, so she brought it closer to his mouth.

“Are you serious right now, I’m not eating something you just breathed on.”

“Oh, come on! It’s hot I blew on it so you could eat it without you hurting your mouth.”

“So, what if it hurts at least then it doesn’t have your breath on it.”

“Really, what are you five.”

“Hell, if I know.”

They stared at each other not breaking eye contact, (Y/N) stomach grumbled.

“What was that?”

“My stomach I missed lunch, now please just take the bit.”

He glared at her as he opened him teeth, she slowly put the spoon inside and watch in interest as it just disappeared.

“Wow does magic food always do that.”

“No, it only does that when the monster doesn’t have enough magic. I can’t even summon my tongue to taste it.”

“You have a tongue? Wait how do you know that?”

“Of course, I have a tongue when I want one and experience.”

(Y/N) was quite for a bit, he had experience with having low magic reserves, her poor Nightmare.

“Don’t give me that look just get this over with.”

(Y/N) dipped the spoon back into the soup, making sure not to breath on it just offering it to him which he took without complaint though he did grumble and glare at her after every spoonful. Soon enough he had eaten all the soup, (Y/N) set the cup down and reached for the crackers.

“Do you want some crackers?”

“Two.”

Nightmare eye looked drowsy but his tentacles seems to be moving more. ‘Well it looks like it’s helping, which is good.’ (Y/N) opened the box of crackers pulling out one of the packets and opening it, reaching in she pulled out one offering it Nightmare. After he took it into his mouth, she stood up grabbing the cup as she went and went back to the kitchen.

‘Now I can eat. I’m starving!’

(Y/N) poured herself some soup it wasn’t as warm anymore so she stuck it in the microwave for 20 sec. while she washed Nightmares cup. She looked over at Nightmare to see he was staring at her again, she just smiled at him which he “tch” at and turned his attention back to the TV.

(Y/N) turned to the microwave that was beeping at her, opening the door she pull out her bowl, then retrieved her own spoon from the silverware drawer, she made her way back to the couch.

“Would you like to watch something else.”

“Yes, if I have to see another commercial about wood chucks, I’m going to destroy the TV.”

“Well in that case we are going to look at Netflix first. Though personally I haven’t really found anything of interest there.

She reached for the cracker pack to grab a cracker to give to Nightmare, he’s eye widened as she held it out to him.

“You wanted two, right?”

He slowly opened his mouth for the cracker to go in before closing it, (Y/N) just smiled at him and she grabbed the remote. She noticed he was actually chewing this time. ‘progress’

“Ok lets see what we can find.”

They searched for a while she took the occasional bit of her soup, which was an interesting experience for her. The taste was actually really good, though it could use some salt and maybe some actual cheese. But the most amazing part is that once it hit the back of her throat it disappeared, ‘So weird’.

“Ok I give up on Netflix, on to Hulu. Oh wait! Let’s watch Castlevania.”

(Y/N) drained the rest of her soup before setting it on the coffee table. Sitting back, she searched for it then pushed play, she turned to smile over at Nightmare. He was looking at the TV as the show started, (Y/N) had seen it plenty of times it was probably one of her favorites on Netflix. She took this time to look at him, he was just too cute. People might question her taste what with the tentacles and oily bones, but there was just something about him.

“Stop staring at me and watch the fucking show.”

(Y/N) hadn’t noticed she had been staring so long, they were already at part where Belmont gets in a fight at the inn.

“Sorry, I was just thinking you looked cute”

(Y/N) felt a pat on her arm, looking down it was one of Nightmare tentacles. She looked back at his face he had his sharp teeth again and he looked like he was concentrating really hard to move the one tentacle to pat her arm again.

“Are you trying to hit me.”

“I am not cute, you take that disgusting word back!”

“Hmmm.”

(Y/N) just turned back to the show as her other hand came up to pet the tentacle.

“Stop that!”

“Stop trying to hit me and maybe I’ll stop petting you.”

The tentacle stopped moving and she removed her hand from it, smiling she continued watching the show. After Belmont takes the old man back to the rest of his clan, (Y/N) peaked over at Nightmare to find him asleep drool coming down from the corner of his mouth. ‘Not cute my foot.’

(Y/N) turned off the TV standing up she checked the time on her phone to show that it was already 10. ‘It’s been a long day I’m exhausted.’ Sighing she picked up her bowl and the box of crackers and made her way to the kitchen. Putting her bowl in the sink she turned to find something to store the extra soup that was leftover. ‘Easy lunch.’

Once the leftovers were put away, she put the pot in the sink and started cleaning up she looked over towards the couch checking on Nightmare, who was still sleeping. ‘Wont fall asleep with me near he says and there he went and fell asleep right next to me.’ Smiling she turned off the water and dried her hands.

Walking back into the living room (Y/N) picked up the onesie she had left on the other side of the couch, it was dry but heavier than it was before she put Nightmare it. (Y/N) turned towards the bathroom to put the onesie in the sink, plugging it and turning on the water to let the onesie soak. But no black oily substance came from it, the water stayed clear. ‘Ooook, well I’ll just leave that there for now and check it tomorrow.’

(Y/N) went back into the living room to check Nightmare again, ‘Still asleep, so should I just put a blanket on him and leave him there or do what that lady at the store said and have him sleep with me.’ She didn’t know what to do. Turning to the front door made sure the door was locked as well as turning on the alarm. ‘better safe then sorry, especially since I have someone to take care of now.’ (Y/N) looked back at the sleeping bitty. She would protect him even though he didn’t want her, no one would hurt him again not while she was around to stop it.

Heading to her bedroom she changed into her pajamas, plugging her phone into its charger she then threw her clothes into the closet where the clothes basket it was. Turning towards the bathroom to get ready for bed, brushing her teeth and washing her face before going through the other door that led back out to the living room. ‘Still don’t know what to do. But she did say bitties need to sleep next to their owners and that it was good for their SOULs. So, I guess he’s going to sleep with me, I’m sure he’ll love that.’

(Y/N) silently made her way over to her bitty, gently as she could she lifted Nightmare into her arms resting his head back onto her left shoulder with her right hand holding it there. Slowly making her way over to the bedroom trying not to move him to much, she made her way to the left side of the bed. Bending slightly back so that the bitty was laying on her she reached with her right hand to pull the overs back before gently laying him down onto the bed. She heard the click of her lights in the living room turn off due to their timers as she pulled the blankets over him. Turning towards the windows in her bedroom she pulled the curtains closed so that the streetlights wouldn’t come in. Closing the door slightly so that light wouldn’t come in through there either she turned off the bedroom light.

(Y/N) made her through the dark room toward her side of the bed pulling the blankets back she laid down with a sigh. Reaching over for her phone on the night stand she saw that her family had been texting her again, asking if she was alright and where a picture of the bitty was.

“Oops, sorry family.”

********

(Y/N): Sorry forgot a lot going on today, I’ll send you one tomorrow my bad. :C

(Y/N): going to bed now good night

Karin: Night!

Mom: Good Night sweet dreams pictures tomorrow pls!

Dad: Night

********

(Y/N) laid her phone back down, turning to her left side she looked at the black spot on her bed. She could just make out Nightmare he, the white sheets helped. The tips of his tentacles where moving and she could almost hear a purr like noise.

She moved her hand to cover her mouth to stop any noise from leaving her as she smiled at the bitty. ‘Grumpy boy purrs, I’m dying.’ She took her hand away from her mouth to reach over to him slowly she pulled him to her chest, watched as he leaned into her.

“Good Night, Nightmare. I know you don’t trust me, but I really do want to take care of you so no throat ripping if you wake up before me.”

(Y/N) snuggled against his head with her own, she could feel his tentacles moving against her arm which made her smile. She closed her eyes, ‘Tomorrow will be interesting.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some versions of Nightmares and Dreams don't sleep, but this is bitty version/my version. I tried my best to get Nightmare to act like Nightmare minus the killing, so grumpy boy who makes threats at reader that reader sorta just brushes it off because he's a pet in her eyes right now. You might have noticed that shes starting to question that though. Let me know your thoughts about the chapter!


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos they keep me going and really make my day. This work in non-beta so all spelling/grammer issues are all me.  
> This one fought me mostly because I wasn't to sure if I wanted to do a Nightmare pov and it wasn't a chapter I was ever going to write. But for some reason I had to write it and even then I was sort of undecided if I actually liked it but every time I went back to write it differently it was sort of like no. So let me know your thoughts, also I updated the first chapter so it's different now.

Dark, it was always dark he couldn’t remember the last time he saw natural light or even felt warmth.

‘He was warm, but now that’s gone…he was gone. Not that it matters anymore.’

The constant sounds of crying and screams were like a lullaby to him as he laid in that metal cage, only disturbed by the laughs and slamming of cages, humans passing by heading to the show. Slowly he opened his eye to look at the door of his small prison, his eye light flickered, he hardly had any magic to keep it lit anymore. He was sitting towards the back of the cage, had pulled himself there after being thrown inside with the last of his energy. They hadn’t fed him in days, he could hardly move his tentacles to cover himself, animals don’t need clothes after all.

‘Bastards’

Nightmare could just make out movement from outside his cage, it seemed to be a busy night. Humans were looking into cages, laughing, poking and betting. He could make them out as they passed his cage, some in suites others in ragged clothing, there were the runners that came to get the bitties for their show time, the dealers collecting the money passed around.

The Show, was always changing. Sometimes it was fighting between bitties, Biity vs animal, human vs. human. He could even remember a few times that they even did bitty vs. human. That was more out of a sick cruelty then actual entertainment, though he supposed it was entertainment for these bastards.

‘I wonder if his Dust is still there. Amongst the others that have fallen.’

Nightmare closed his eye, ‘Need to save my magic. I will not Dust to these disgusting humans.’

He heard movement outside his own cage, but he didn’t move, not that he really could. They hadn’t come for him in days, weeks it was always hard to tell time in this place. A foul smell reach his nose, frowning Nightmare opened his eye again.

‘What is that?’

Standing outside his door was one of the runners, he was smiling at him, Nightmare could feel the negative emotions pouring off this human. Though negative emotions could sustain him, he couldn’t live off it forever, ‘If that was the case, I would be full of magic in this hell hole.’

“Well if it isn’t the dreaded Nightmare. Not so tough now are you, you little asshole.”

‘Oh yeah, this guy.’

He was one of the runners that came to retrieve the entertainment for the night. Nightmare just closed his eye again, he wouldn’t give this rat the satisfaction of seeing him like this.

“Can’t move, can you? Heh, what you deserve after that shit you pulled a week ago!”

“Mattis what the hell are you doing over there!”

“N... Nothing Boss, just checking on the bitties. Making sure their ready for the night.”

“I’m sure it has nothing to do with MY Nightmare.”

“N..n..no Boss, I’ll get back to work now.”

‘Stuttering fool’ Nightmare smirked as he looked back out as the rat got yelled at by “His Owner”. The thought of this bastard owning him made Nightmare growl. No one owned him!

‘Keep thinking that as your locked in this cage.’

He tried his best to glare out at the human they called Boss, but he was walking away from the cages and towards the curtains that bitties went through but some never come back. The stage or arena, its floor was covered in a mix of sand and Dust, surrounded by a metal cage that suppurated the spectators from the floor. Row of seats raised up in a semicircle around it, with balcony seating above that.

Golden eyes, a warm smile, ‘Stop, there’s no reason to think of him. He was weak’.

His focus was pulled back by the sound of talking nearby,

“What do you mean they’re going to start feed it again!”

‘oh, its rat again’

“Just what I heard the caretakes say that the Boss wants it up and ready to go again.”

“Yeah besides Mattis, his Boss’s number 1, doesn’t matter if it took off a few of your fingers because you was stupid.”

“They can’t put it back in! It should Dust for what it did!”

“Yeah, like the Boss really cares what happened to you. Look it brings in a lot of cash when it’s on stage which makes Boss happy, so what if a few runners loss a few fingers.”

Nightmare could hear them moving away from the cages, the rat still grumbling about the unfairness. So, they’re going to start feeding him again, maybe then he could put his escape plan into action. ‘Idiots’. He closed his eye, falling asleep to the sound of crying from the other cages.

The night went on, bitties were taken, and some came back. It was a regular night in this hell holes, there was no hope here, the dark and cold backstage was all they knew.

At least it was normal up until the front door was kicked in and people with guns came barging in. There were screams and shouts from the people inside the building as they all ran for the exits. The noise was loud enough to wake Nightmare from his sleep, seeing people being chased down and other people yelling at them to get down.

He felt his cage get hit and fall over, jarring him as he now lay on his side. What was going on! This had never happened before! He could feel his teeth become sharp as he hissed at the commotion. He could see people feet as they ran past his cage, before someone landed right in front of it. They made to scramble back up but stopped looking inside the cage to see Nightmare.

The mans face screwed up in anger he reached towards Nightmares cage lifting it, it threw Nightmare back, slamming him onto the floor of the cage. Whoever was carrying his cage now was not being gentle as they ran with him, he was sliding back and forth hitting the sides of the cage. That man slammed into a door that lead them out into light, the first natural light Nightmare had seen in forever.

But Nightmare was dizzy from the harsh treatment of being thrown around, he could hardly focus as the person still holding his cage kept running.

The human seemed to be running forever before he finally stopped in an alleyway, the human was breathing heavily and Nightmare was breathing just as heavy, ‘I’m going to be sick’.

There was the sound of something dropping next to him before his cage was harshly thrown down so that the door was facing the sky. Nightmare was shocked from being slammed to the back of his cage, but then he felt it. ‘Rain, it’s raining.’ He dazedly looked up, the sky was covered in clouds and small droplets were dripping into the cage hitting his face.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of the sky, before it was covered with the face of the human that grabbed him. It was the Mattis, he was smiling down at Nightmare.

“Well it looks like its just you and me now you little shit. But don’t worry we won’t be together long, you deserve to die for what you did to me. Thank god I ran into you during that raid, now you get to suffer a slow death.”

Nightmare could only watch as the human laughed as he bent down to something next to the cage, the sounds of a zipper being pulled then he was back in site. Nightmares turned his teeth sharp as he watched the man unlatch the cage door, the cage was kicked which shocked him, he closed his eye.

He was roughly grabbed around the middle as he was lifted up from the cage, before being thrust inside a bag. Again, he was harshly put on the ground before the sky that he had finally gotten to see for the first time was gone from view. 

He could feel the bag being lifted and thrown over Mattis shoulder, before he started to move again. Nightmare didn’t know what to do he was to weak and he couldn’t see, he was breathing heavily, ‘I will not Dust like this.’

It wasn’t to long before he heard the sound of a door opening, then the feeling of weightlessness as he was thrown, landing harshly before the sound of the door closing above him. There was silence before wherever he was rocked and a growling noise started up around him. Nightmare could feel the vibrations through his side he was laying on, it felt like they were moving.

‘I need to gather all the strength I have left once that bastard is back. I’ll fight my way out of this bag.’

The rumbling continued for some time, Nightmare had closed his eye and tried to gather his remaining magic. There wasn’t much left he was running on fumes at this point, they never kept them properly feed back in the cages before all this mess. So, when the Boss decided to cut him off feedings, he was already low on magic.

Finally, after what felt like hours the bitty could feel whatever was moving slowing down, coming to a rocking stop. This was it once the rat opened the door, he would try to get free, he had to, he would not die like this.

The door squeaked above him as it was opened, he could hear birds and rain as it hit the ground. Tensing to get ready for the fight of his life, because it really was in his mind. He didn’t know what this human was going to do to him but he wasn’t going to take it laying down.

As soon as Nightmare felt the bag be lifted up, he started to struggle,

“Shit! Stop struggling!”

Nightmare continued to fight, he wouldn’t stop when he could feel like he was almost free from this disgusting bag. Then he felt like he had been slammed on the back of the head, his vision became blurry as he tried to hang on. He could hear something that sounded like a siren blaring in the distance.

“Little bastard, fucking die here!”

He felt them moving again before he was dropped on the ground, he could hear footsteps walking quickly away from him before that growling noise again, it was quite again but Nightmare was losing the flight to stay awake. ‘Stay awake don’t fall asleep.’

The sound of rain was all he could hear, he could feel the bag around him was becoming damp the longer he laid there. His eye would no longer light up, so he closed it listening to the rain and soft footsteps.

‘Footsteps?’ he was barely holding on at this point.

The sound of the bags zipper being pulled open he could feel cold air come in making him shiver. He could feel one of his tentacles fall out of the back and whoever outside of it gasp and step back from him. ‘Heh’

But they didn’t move away but back to him, the bag was opened fully now and he could feel their hesitance. Then he felt a hand on his ribs, it was soft, touching him. He had never felt anything like this before, he felt another hand join its twin on his ribs before reaching under his arms.

Slowly he could feel himself lift up into the air as the human, he was sure it was a human, its SOUL was blaring at him. ‘Not so loud, it hurts.’ He couldn’t open his eye and felt so weak, a shiver went through him at how cold it was.

He heard a gasp as he was pulled closer to the person, they were warm though also wet. The person’s SOUL was singing at him, trying to offer comfort, he shied from it. ‘Stupid human doesn’t it know I could hurt it.’ He felt them move slowly, gently. The sensation was nothing he had ever felt, it was confusing him. He wanted to bite this human for touching him, ‘How dare this human touch me! Why do you always think you can do what you want with me.’

He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of a door opening, before warmth washed over him. It was so warm, he was gently laid down on something soft, the human SOUL was still singing at him even as it moved away. It was quite the sound of rain was gone, but he could hear the human moving around. ‘what is it doing?’

Nightmare was starting to lose consciousness, slowly he slipped into a sleep that he feared he wouldn’t wake from. ‘Well human I hope you have fun sweeping my Dust off your floor.’ He sort of felt a happy vendetta about that, at least the human would be annoyed at the end.

He could hear the SOUL moving closer, it seemed to be humming a song. He could feel the worry it was pushing toward him, it was trying to connect with his. ‘Yeah, no human SOUL we aren’t doing that.’ As he slept all he could hear was that SOUL sing its song of worry at him, it seemed to be the only thing it could do.

That is until it jumped with slight fear before he could feel it steal itself for something, there was gentle rocking, then the feeling of weightlessness again. His SOUL prepared itself for a harsh landing again only to be was gently laid down again. Warmth was wrapped around him, he had never felt warmth like this. The humans SOUL next to him jumped again this time in shock before sadness seemed to weep from it. His own dark SOUL purred at it, ‘Why the hell am I trying to comfort it.’ As the humans SOUL started casting warmth towards him.

Nightmare did not want to comfort this human, what had humans ever done for him but cause pain, it even took away the warm soft thing. His SOUL was now growling at the humans SOUL that kept singing its song, though now it seemed to add in comfort to its little song.

He was rocked and lifted once again before placed down onto something hard though the soft thing wrapped around him was back. The hard thing around him was lifted, he could feel the humans SOUL cringe in fear again. Then it seemed to straighten up again, and it really started to shine admitting an almost shield like aura around them.

The rocking continued for a while, Nightmare’s SOUL was keeping track of the humans SOUL as he was finally put down. It went quiet, he didn’t like it. He was shocked awake as he felt a growl of something beneath him start up. Then heard the humans SOUL hum next to him, it was sweet.

‘I don’t do sweet stupid human SOUL!’ he could feel he was frowning. He heard a soft voice speak next to him.

“We’ll get you the help you need and start a new life together. So please hold on a little longer.”

‘What, life together? Help me? You’re a weird human.’ Nightmare grumbled as he fell back to sleep, the humans SOUL singing its song to him, it was relaxing.

It was peaceful he hadn’t felt like this in a long time not since…well not for a long time. He could stay like this and be happy, he thought.

*******

That was until another SOUL reached for his, its green magic was trying to reach for him. ‘DON’T TOUCH ME!’ his little black SOUL hissed at the white Monster’s SOUL as it tried to pull his SOUL out. ‘Where’s that human! Did it leave me!’ He growled, why should he care if that human left him. He was almost shocked to hear the humans SOUL sing next to him, enough to let the Monster pull his SOUL out.

‘Damn you, where are you human!’

‘Calm yourself little bitty your human is right here, you can feel her.’

‘She?’

Nightmare did not like this Monster, where did she take him, what was going on! He felt heat on the back of head where he was hit earlier, the pressure that he didn’t even realize was there was gone. He felt as though he could breath better, the green magic then was on his SOUL. ‘STOP TOUCHING MY SOUL!’

He was shocked with a blot of magic, he felt light and full of energy again! But as soon as it shot threw him, he felt drowsy again, her SOUL was singing at him still. ‘Yeah, yeah I’m good stop worrying.’ Feeling the Monster push his SOUL back into his ribcage.

Her SOUL was almost dancing with joy, which bothered him. Until he felt it stop and seem to worry before moving away.

‘Where are you going. Your leaving me?’

The humans SOUL was getting further away and with it he could feel cold seep back into his bones, ‘heh, of course they left. They did what they wanted now their abandoning me.’

He was angry at himself for thinking this, just because that SOUL sang a song for him, just because it was worried meant nothing. Humans didn’t need their SOULs, not like Monsters and bitties did. He was cursing himself for trusting that this human was different, that they would want him.

Nightmare laid there in the soft thing the human had left him in, true he had magic now but it was like his SOUL was on reset. Taking the magic into himself so that he could use it, was taking a while. He heard the Monster move around but paid it no mind see as he was moving away from him. He was still cursing his foolishness, they were gone, she had left him just like he did.

‘Not like he did, he didn’t have a choice. Not like this human, she walked away.’

******

He could feel time pass and still he could not move, it was frustrating him. But He was so deep in thought and focusing on moving he almost missed the humans return, her SOUL was singing a happy song that she was directing at him.

‘Your...back? Why the hell are you back!’ he could feel his tentacles twitching showing how upset he was. ‘Stupid human.’

Her SOUL seemed to be ignoring his question, just happy to see him again. ‘Human SOULs really are strange things.’ She was moving him around and pulled him out of his soft thing, ‘what are you doing?

She was taking something off him and putting something new on him it was really, really soft. ‘Stop touching me! Did I say you could touch me, no!’ something was pulled over his head and her SOUL wouldn’t shut up it was crying and happy all at once. ‘What the hell are you so happy about.’

She was picking him up now, she was being so gentle with him. He didn’t know what to do, he was being cradled in her arms and he was freaking out. He didn’t care that her SOUL was humming at him, this was embarrassing. They were moving away from where he could feel the Monster SOUL that had forced green magic into him.

As they moved, he could feel the presence of other bitties further away, they had also taken notice of him. He shied away from other apple SOULs that were reaching out to him, he wanted nothing to do with them. His SOUL snapping at them as they tried to comfort him, he didn’t need them to feel sorry for him he already had this unknown human cuddling him. ‘Which he was not enjoying damn it!’

He could feel her interacting with two other Monsters, before they were moving again. He heard the sound of a door open and closing before cool air whipped by them, which he did not snuggle closer to her for warmth. The sound of another door opening before he was lowered into something soft feeling straps being put over his body. ‘What the hell!’ he was frowning, he had to be.

The door was closed and he couldn’t hear her SOUL anymore, ‘Hey, you can’t strap me into this comfy chair and just walk away!’ he really wished he could move, give her a piece of his mind. But at the sound of another door opening she was back and so was that growling sound.

He heard her soft voice again, he could tell she was smiling or at least her SOUL was happy. “Onward to the store to get you some food buddy.”

‘Food, your getting me food?’ he was so confused. The sound of her SOUL and the gentle rocking was slowly dragging him to sleep.

*******

Nightmare woke to them still moving he could finally open his eye and look around. ‘Oh we’re in a car, that’s what that growling noise was.’ Groggily he looked to the human next to him, she was focus on driving and hadn’t noticed he was awake yet.

Though really even asleep he could sometimes tell what was going on, and with some of his magic back he could finally check her,

(Y/N)

ATK: 20

DEF: 60

Is going to look out for you.

‘(Y/N)… look out for me? I’m sure. Might as well play this like I don’t know anything’ He could hear her SOUL was sad. ‘Why is she sad? Why do I care! This is still the human that touched me without my permission.’ Taking a breath in he weakly yelled at her.

“What the fuck is this?!”

******

“Ok, I’ll be right back with food and everything else. So, don’t move.” He glared up at her.

“Yes, look at how fast I’m moving” he said dryly.

(Y/N) had put Nightmare down on the couch, he watched her leave. His SOUL gave a painful pull as her bright yellow SOUL disappeared back outside. ‘Oh stop, this is the same stupid human that put me in a Cat onesie I am not sad to see her leave!’

He glared up at the ceiling sighing, it was to quiet. Usually he would enjoy the quiet he rarely he got to experience it, there was always someone crying or yelling. ‘I can’t believe I’m already used to hearing her.’ He didn’t like it. But he thought back to what she said in the car, she supposedly want to help him, hell her very SOUL sang with the it.

‘Stupid human.’

He heard the door unlock before she pushed her way inside, she smiled at him, his SOUL leaped which made him frown. “Do you want me to prop you up so you can see better?” she asked him as she made her way to the kitchen he could just see.

“Don’t touch me.” He grumbled at her.

‘Ugh I sound like a child!’ he closed his eyes, maybe if he didn’t see her his SOUL wouldn’t act so odd. ‘This day is way too long.’

“I’m heading back out to get the rest, if you want once I’m back we can change you into something else. Get you out of those pj’s and into something you might want.” He heard her say to him. It felt good when she touched him, he shouldn’t feel this way. He jerked when he heard her move closer to him.

“I don’t want you touching me.” She was so close.

“I know, but it’s just to help you. Please.” ‘What is wrong with me.’ He looked at her, he noticed she had a confused look on her face, her eyes were focused on him but he could tell something was bothering her. ‘Anything to get out of this thing.’

“Fine, only until I have can move by myself again” he grumbled at her looking away again.

“Of course, then we can go out and get you the stuff you want to have.” He could feel her reach towards him but stopped herself. ‘Why did you stop? Ugh stop.’

He noticed that when she was heading out that she seemed to tense her SOUL shrink into self before she took a breath which seemed to calm it. ‘Interesting a fear of the night’.

“Whatever.” Was all he could say to her when she was leaving.

He watched her as she came and went to get the things, she said she got for him. ‘Such a weird human.’ She had disappeared into a room behind the kitchen at some point and was moving around in there, Nightmare ended up zoning out he was still tired.

“So, do you want to change now or after dinner?” he heard her ask as she walked back into the room snapping him out of his own head. She was sitting beside him again,

“Now, just get it over with.” He frowned at her as she held up a blue shirt to wear, which he just looked blandly at. “it doesn’t matter what color they are they’ll turn black as soon at their on me.”

“Wow really?” ‘there are more important things to focus on human.’

“Yes, now take this horrible thing off me and let’s get a move on.” A blush came to his face as she started to undress him. His SOUL was racing, if it could shine like a normal bitties it would like he had a light bulb in his ribs. “How doesn’t it get on the couch but it’s all over your clothes.”

‘Is she seriously asking questions right now!’

“This is so humiliating, just put clothes on me already!”

“Right, right sorry.”

Nightmares was blushing even after she had slid shorts and shirt on him the closeness to her SOUL was to much, ‘My SOUL can’t take much more!’ He noticed hers was humming happily at him, ‘Well at least one of us is happy.’ she had stopped after getting his arms and tentacles through the shirt. She seemed to be thinking of something as she looked down at her hand.

“What are you doing?” that seemed to jolt her back to looking at him blush. ‘Someone help me.’

“Socks to keep your feet warm.”

“Hmph” Nightmare had to look away from her he felt like his SOUL was going to rip from his rib cage to tackle hers.

“Ok, do you want me to sit you up and put something on the TV while I heat up the soup?”

Nightmare looked up at her. “Fine, better then staring at the ceiling.”

“Well that’s true.”

‘Yeah did I say yes! Get it together!’ she was facing the TV now so she couldn’t see that he was beating himself-up over her touching him.

“Anything you would like to see?” He looked up at her.

‘Yes, human I watched TV in my cage all the time. Why do I like this stupid human. Wait…’

“Human do you really think I was able to watch TV with that last asshole human.” He looked down from her face, taking her in as she stood in front of him.

“Hmm, good point. Well you can watch people do stupid stuff and pick on them for their idiocy if you want?” 

Nightmare wasn’t really paying attention to what she was saying, he was more focused on the fact that her butt was right there. ‘Stop looking at her!’ shacking his head to replied to whatever it was she said.

“Whatever, as long as it’s not boring.”

Nightmares eye kept creeping to look at her butt, ‘it looks so soft and plum. Ugh no! I will not look at her that way!’ he didn’t noticed his face had slipped to a his have sharp-teeth.

Hearing screams he turned to see three grown men on TV scream and running away from nothing that the camera could see. She moved away from the couch leaving him there to watch these stupid men run around like chickens.

During a commercial he looked over to see what she was doing, ‘She really is making food for me.’ She looked over to and smiled,

“Hello.”

Nightmare frowned looking back at the TV, he didn’t get her no human had ever been like this to him not even before the corruption. He could hear her moving about cutting and generally making a lot of noise. He looked over at her, she had pulled her hair at some point into a clip which made her face stand out more. His eye light traced over the curves of her lips and the slope of her neck, 

“Do you want me to change the channel?”

“No.”

“Ok.”

She was smiling at him again, which made him frown. ‘She must have done something to me.’ He watched as she pulled out a small black cup and smile at it, she was holding it with such care.

“You’re a weird human.”

She looked over at him as he frowned at her.

“Oh, why am I weird?”

“Your smiling at a cup for one.”

She chuckled which made his SOUL race, ‘Stop’

“I’m weird for smiling at a cup. Well I guess it is a little odd.”

“I really don’t get you, why did you take me in are you stupid or something.”

‘Someone must have told her the he was dangerous there was no way no one told her he wasn’t. Why did she take him in?’

“You know it might sound bad to you but, I actually don’t know. When I saw you after pulling you from that bag, I wanted to take care of you. You probably don’t like that idea but there it is.” (Y/N) smiled at him again. His SOUL skipped,

“tch, you’re an idiot then. Who goes out in the rain to open a bag that some creep dropped.” Nightmare returned he attention to the TV. “These people are idiots, why go look for something and then run away from it once you find it.”

“No idea, seems sort of silly now a days seeing as there are ghost monsters.”

“Idiots.”

He watched as she went back to the stove and whatever it was she was making them.

“Would you like crackers with your soup?”

“Is that what your making, can’t even cook.”

“I can but I’ll save that for tomorrow, soup just seemed like a good idea since its cold out and it’s been a long day.”

“tch.” ‘She’s making me food and I’m complaining.’ She was staring at him but he wanted to ignore her to settle his SOUL, its kept trying to reach out for her.

“Can I ask what happened to”

“You may not.”

“But you might feel better after telling me.”

As so as she said that he raised his browbone at her. ‘Really human did they tell you nothing.’

“Feel better, there is no better. Talking to you about my life will not change what is now, so stop saying such stupid things.”

He glared at the TV as he heard her sigh, what was he supposed to tell her. That he killed other bitties that he killed his…no it was better not to tell her that. He didn’t even want to think about it, let about talk about it. What right did she have to ask anyways, ‘Maybe because she helped you.’ He growled at the thought.

She was sitting in front of him now with that cup in hand,

“You’re going to hate this I’m sure but since you can’t move your hands, I’ll have to feed you.”

‘Could this day get any better.’ He glared at her.

“Grr,…fine probably going to taste horrible.”

He watched her shrug, even that simple gesture made his SOUL leap. ‘Ugh.’

“I have no idea, but the soup said it was Bacon & Cheese Potato, though I did add in some broccoli and ham since canned soups never has enough stuff in the soup and its usually just broth. God I’m ranting about soup.”

‘really (Y/N)’

“Whatever, just feed me already.”

He watched as she dipped the spoon into the soup before bringing it to her lips, his eye widened as he watched her blow on it. ‘Nope.’

“Are you serious right now, I’m not eating something you just breathed on.”

“Oh, come on! It’s hot I blew on it so you could eat it without you hurting your mouth.”

“So, what if it hurts at least then it doesn’t have your breath on it.”

“Really, what are you five.”

“Hell, if I know.”

They stared at each other not breaking eye contact, (Y/N) stomach grumbled. ‘Is that a bear in her stomach?’ he was rather impressed with its growl.

“What was that?”

“My stomach I missed lunch, now please just take the bit.”

‘ugh fine the faster this is over the quicker I get my magic back!’

He watched her as he slowly opened his mouth for her, she slowly put the spoon inside, his magic absorbed it, ‘My magic must be lower than I thought’

“Wow does magic food always do that.”

“No, it only does that when the monster doesn’t have enough magic. I can’t even summon my tongue to taste it.”

“You have a tongue? Wait how do you know that?”

“Of course, I have a tongue when I want one and experience.”

She gave him a sad look, her SOUL singing sadly at him.

“Don’t give me that look just get this over with.”

‘I don’t need your pity.’ He watched her as she looked down at the cup to continue to feed him, ‘Don’t blush at the stupid human,’ he couldn’t help but grumble and glare at her as he fought with himself. ‘I don’t want to trust you.’

Once finished with the soup he watched her grab the box of crackers she had brought over. “Do you want some crackers?”

‘Almost full but they do look good.’

“Two.”

He was tired, fed and warm he took the time to test what he could move which just happened to be his tentacles. ‘Good if the humans decides to do something, I’ll be able to at least drag myself away’ he thought dryly as he watched her clean up.

He watched as she made herself a bowl and clean his own cup, she caught him looking at her again and smile, “Tch” ‘ugh, why.’

She made her way back over to the couch with her bowl sitting down next to him.

“Would you like to watch something else.”

“Yes, if I have to see another commercial about wood chucks, I’m going to destroy the TV.” ‘there laugh was annoying.’

“Well in that case we are going to look at Netflix first. Though personally I haven’t really found anything of interest there.”

She grabbed the crackers again to give him another one.

“You wanted two, right?”

‘she really is trying to kill me.’ Slowly he opened his mouth and this time it didn’t disappear like the first, he actually had to chew it, it disappear when he swallowed.

She was smiling at him again.

“Ok let’s see what we can find.”

She reached for the remote and flipped to this Netflix, she was searching around it but to his drowsy mind it didn’t look like she could find anything. Nightmare sate there watching eat her face was really expressive, she looked shocked after her first bit. ‘I supposed have something disappear inside your mouth would be weird.’

“Ok I give up on Netflix, on to Hulu. Oh wait! Let’s watch Castlevania.”

He watched as drained the rest of her soup before focusing on the TV as this Castlevania start. Oh, good skulls on sticks, wonderful start. He liked Dracula, Nightmare need to try that sliding out of the darkness trick. At some point while farmers where talking about a goat, ‘What the hell is happening in this village!’ from the corner of his eye he noticed the (Y/N) wasn’t watching the show, she was looking at him.

“Stop staring at me and watch the fucking show.”

She blushed as she looked back at the TV. “Sorry, I was just thinking you looked cute”

‘SHE WHAT! I AM NOT CUTE!! IS SHE BLIND!’

With all his focus he stretched one of his bottom tentacles down towards her arm lifting it he brought it down as hard as he could. Which was little more than a pat as he hissed at her.

“Are you trying to hit me.”

“I am not cute, you take that disgusting word back!”

“Hmmm.”

‘wait what is she doing. NO, no not the tentacle!’

“Stop that!”

“Stop trying to hit me and maybe I’ll stop petting you.”

If she kept petting his tentacle his SOUL would burst, he kept it still watching as her hand withdrew from it. He almost didn’t want her to stop, ‘Ugh what am I thinking!’ frowning he turned back to the show watching as that one human that beat up by the farmers took out some priest. As the human and the other older human talked Nightmares eyes started to droop. Sleep sounded so good, and with that beautiful damn flirting SOUL next to him it was slowly dragging him down.

*****

The next time he woke, he couldn’t remember ever feeling so warm, his head was cushioned on the softest pillows. This was perfect, he wanted to wake like this every day right next to that yellow SOUL.

Wait…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole bitties fight ring idea has been run over with a bus, a few to many times. But the other idea was like a black market for exotic bitties but I was having a hard time figuring out why Nightmare was dropped off outside (Y/N) home. I am working on the next chapter right now so look forward to seeing that.  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos if you haven't and I would love to hear what you think of the chapter so leave a comment.


	5. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first day with Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments and Kudos I love receiving them!  
> Our first true interaction with Nightmare, let me know your thoughts.  
> Hopefully it goes well lol

(Y/N) slowly opened her eyes to see the beginning of mornings light slip through her bedroom door, blinking she reached over for her phone. The screen came to life when she tapped the it, blinding her as she tried to see the time.

6:25 am

‘Ugh’ she sighed as she placed the phone back down.

It was too early, why couldn’t her inner alarm clock go off at 8 or 10 that would be great. ‘Hell, if I make it to 8, I’m throwing myself a party.’

(Y/N) finally noticed the weight on top of her, she looked down into Nightmare face he was laying on his stomach splayed out on top of her. His head was resting in between her breast, two of his tentacles were hugging her sides. He was drooling a little bit and making a sort of snore purring noise as he slept.

(Y/N) face blushed as she watched him nuzzle her boobs, ‘Wait why am I blushing! I mean he’s handsome sure…. WHAT! no, no, no I mean he’s cute not handsome!’ she closed her eyes.

‘I can’t believe I’m thinking about this.’ Shaking her head, she tried to relax again, (Y/N) didn’t want to wake Nightmare and who knows if her moving about the way she was, was going to disturb him. ‘Let’s think of something else, like coffee, coffee sounds good.’

(Y/N) started to daydreaming of food and coffee as she laid there in the quiet morning, the sun was slowly rising,

“Oof!” the air was squeezed from her.

Looking down she found her pissed off bitty with sharp teeth and all as he hissed at her, his tentacles that had push the air from her were up in the air wiggling back and forth. ‘I should be scared, right? I, in no way should find this…...” she didn’t want to finish that thought.

“I said not to touch me human, but you can’t seem to help yourself can you.” Nightmare growled in a deep purr as he tried to sit up. ‘That voice is not a loud anymore! My ears!’

(Y/N) blushed as she watched him struggle to sit up on her body, his hands accidently grabbing her breast for balance, making her squeak and for him to freeze a cyan light appearing on his face as he looked down at her. Nightmare quickly removed his hand, they stared at each other for a while until Nightmare started rocking back forth before falling forward onto (Y/N) again.

(Y/N) panicked seeing him fall, “Are you alright?” she looked down at him as he tried to hide himself into her chest.

“Yes…” he mumbles not meeting her eyes. (Y/N) smiled down at him ‘it was an accident it’s not like he meant to grab me there.’

“I’m sorry I touched you again, but the lady at the store said that bitties have to sleep with thei… I mean with others. That it’s good for their SOULs.” She didn’t want to say owner, saying that felt wrong. It just wasn’t right, at least she didn’t think so. She would talk with him maybe he would answer some questions. ‘If I can get him to talk to me that is.’

Looking at the bitty who was trying to ignore her, his tentacles were still wiggling in the air, ‘they’re so cool, I wander what they feel like. Were they soft or hard? Oily or dry?’ She was curious, watching them still in the air and go limp on top of Nightmare. She looked back down at him to see what happened to cause him to stop.

He was looking at her the blush on his face, “Good morning, Nightmare.” 

He looked shocked that she was greeting him with a good morning, it hurt her to think that maybe no one had ever said that to him before. Smiling down at him she asked “What would you like for breakfast, I could make eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon? Can you drink coffee?”

“humph, whatever you make will due.” He said looking away from her, ‘is he pouting again.’

(Y/N) giggled as she reached down to hold him to her as she sat up, “Ok then waffles and bacon it is!” She slowly made her way off the bed so she didn’t move him too much. Stepping down from her bed she walked to the kitchen still carrying him, he started to struggle though when she got close to a counter.

Gently she set him down, make sure he could sit alright before he started swatting at her with his tentacles to leave him alone. (Y/N) chuckled as she moved further into the kitchen to grab what she need to make breakfast. Starting first with the waffle mix which luckily had the same directions that human waffle mix did. She pulled out her waffle iron getting it ready, she turned to see what Nightmare was doing to see he was watching her smirking.

“Do you want to try coffee?” she had picked up some at the store, curious to try magic coffee which made her laugh.

“what’s coffee?” he grumbled as he cocked his head to the side still smirking at her.

“Hmm, I’ll let you try some of mine so you can try it.” She smiled at him, reaching for her cup she turned toward her coffee machine her grandpa gave to her before she moved, bless that man. She made her coffee black with no sweeteners so he could try that first then she would add it if he wanted it. (Y/N) watched as water poured into the cup filling it, reaching for that small black cup she used yesterday for him to use.

She would need to look into getting bitty dishes so that he would have more than just this cup, (Y/N) carefully poured the coffee into the cup before turning to Nightmare. He was laying back, his tentacles supporting him, his eye was closed but he was smirking. As she moved towards him his eye opened ‘He still looks tired’ (Y/N) thought as she offered the cup to him. Slowly his hands reached for it, making sure he had a hold of it she watched him bring it to his teeth.

His frowned for a second before he took another sip. “Is it ok, do you want something to sweeten it?”

“No.” he mumbled as he continued to drink, smiling (Y/N) moved back to her own cup to add the sweeteners she liked. ‘Guess he likes it as black as his SOUL.’ She chuckled at the thought before taking a sip of her own coffee. ‘Ah life restored!’

Turning back to the stove she moved the bacon she had laid out to her pan covering with a splatter shield to make sure the oil wouldn’t get everywhere. She could feel his eye on her as she moved around the kitchen checking the waffle to make sure it wasn’t burning and flipping the bacon.

“Strange that you would offer a ‘pet’ coffee.” She heard him say as she stood by the stove, looking back she looked at him confused. But he was right, who offers their pet coffee, wasn’t that bad for them? But is he a pet? Sure, bitties were supposed to be pets but pets don’t usually talk back do they.

“I don’t know are you a pet, I keep going back and forth on that. You seem to have wants and you express emotions, hell you talk. Makes it hard to see you as a pet.” (Y/N) said as she turned back to the stove, the bacon was almost done so she checked on the waffle one last time before removing it.

“You’re a strange human. All humans see us bitties as pets, or things for their amusement.” He growled at the end.

“Amusement? I don’t think I could every think of bitties as amusement, more companion or friend then something to toy with.” She looked down at the plate she had pulled out of the cupboard, its blue surface reflecting back her frowning face. ‘Did someone use Nightmare for amusement?’ the thought didn’t sit well with her, no one should treat another living being like that. Turning she started to plate the food.

‘Should I ask?’

“Can we eat yet?” He grumbled, she stopped when she was reaching for the silverware.

“Yeah, just finished, give me a sec.” She looked back at him to see him rubbing his chest glaring at her. She set the plate down on the table as she moved to get the butter and syrup, once they were on the table, she came back to move him there.

“The sooner I recover the sooner I’ll leave” He said as she lifted him up placing him in front of the plate. (Y/N) sat down in front of him reaching for the butter, she froze.

‘He wants to leave me?’

“What do you mean leave? Don’t you want to stay here?” she started to fix up their food making sure to cut some of the pieces of waffle into bit size pieces for him, she moved the plate closer to him so he could reach. She was trying to ignore the slight pain she was feeling in her chest, ‘I don’t want you to leave me.’

She watched him as he set his cup down to grab a piece of bacon, his eye closing like he was enjoying it as he chewed. He really stood out on top of her white tablecloth, the morning light that came through the window by the table made his oily bones shine. ‘He really is handsome.’

“I don’t trust you human, sure you helped me but for what? What do you get out of it? What do you want from me?” He said as he reached for a piece of waffle, she watched as he dipped it into the syrup, she put there for him. 

“Well I don’t really want anything from you. I mean besides maybe us being friends.” She finally started eating her own meal, frowning.

Nightmare chuckled, “Friends, huh. They really didn’t tell you anything did they. That stupid Monster didn’t tell you a damn thing about me.”

“What do you mean?” She was confused, the only thing she could really remember is that it might take some time for Nightmare to recover from his magic defeasance. ‘So much was going on yesterday that it almost feels like it happened days ago.’

She had finished her meal and was now holding her coffee in her hands, she was trying to think back to what happened yesterday. The worst thing was that her memory sucked, she couldn’t even remember the name of the Monster that helped Nightmare. ‘What was that girl at the stores name again.’

Nightmare was just watching her as she lost herself in thought, sighing he reached for his own cup. He rather liked this coffee, the bitterness was actually really nice.

“I’m sorry, the only thing I can really remember is that it would take time for you to regain your magic. I want you to stay here.” (Y/N) finished in a whisper, she looked out the window in embarrassment. She heard a click noise from Nightmare to see him as he put his hand on his face, he was grumbling to himself.

“Look human, I am what’s called a corrupt Nightmare. Though I doubt there are many of us left.” He grumbled at the end.

“Oh yeah! That’s what the Monster called you, that just makes you special!” (Y/N) smiled at him, he stared at her his eye wide for a second before it narrowed.

“There’s nothing fucking special about it! I am basically a walking negative force, if I wanted to I could force you to feel the worst negative emotional pain ever!” he slammed the cup he was holding down, thankfully the he had finished it. She jumped as the cup hit the table, she stared down at the bitty he was breathing hard and his sharp teeth were back.

“But it is special, you adapted to a horrible situation and came out of it changed. It’s true I don’t know what happened to you and it must have been awful whatever it was. But you survived and you have a right to be angry about it. Sure, you could make me feel negative emotions, but you haven’t.”

(Y/N) watched as the bitty started to slow his breathing, his face had also returned to normal.

“You can stay here as long as you want, I wont force you to stay. But I would like for you to, you can have the run of the place and as much food as you want. Sleep wherever you want, you can even go outside. Though if you do please tell me so I know, and if you decide to leave for good. Please tell me, I don’t want you to leave with out telling me.” She finished in a whisper as she looked down into her cup, it still had coffee in it so she offered it to him.

‘I don’t want him to go and the thought of him outside on his own scares me, but I won’t hold him prisoner.’

She poured the rest of her coffee into his cup, he watched her as she stood. Raising the cup to his teeth he took a sip without complaining that she had been drinking it. He frowned at the sweetness,

“I prefer my coffee black.” He mumbled as he looked towards the window taking another sip.

(Y/N) smiled at him, ‘He really is a person. I don’t see how I didn’t see that before. But I’ll try not to treat him like a pet anymore, for however long he stays here he’ll be like a roommate.’ She had never had a roommate before but she was sure it wouldn’t be too hard.

“What are you smiling at Human.” He growled at her, he was looking at her chest as though it was going to jump out at him. (Y/N) looked down not seeing anything, she looked back up at him raising an eyebrow.

“You know how about we start over. Hi my name is (Y/N). I look forward to sharing my apartment with you.” She reached her hand out to him, watching as he looked down at her hand.

Slowly a tentacle reached for her hand wrapping around it and squeezed it making her wince.

“Alright human we’ll play this game for now, you may call me Nightmare.”

The tentacle moved her hand up and down, it was soft and had a moist like texture to it. ‘Weird but cool.’ She couldn’t help looking down at her hand to see if it was covered in the oily substance he was covered in.

“It’s (Y/N)”

“I’m sure it is human.” He grumbled into his cup returning his attention to looking out the window. It was brighter outside now, the sidewalks were still wet from the rain yesterday. ‘Must still be cold out.’

She stood up collecting the dishes from their meal, before heading to the sink. (Y/N) cleaned up the kitchen as Nightmare continued to look outside the window. ‘Someone’s deep in thought.’ She thought as she walked back over to him.

She went to speak but he cut her off, “I’ll stay for now, but I am not your pet.” He looked up at her as he turned to her. He looked tired again but seemed to be fighting it.

“Of course, we’ll be like roommates sharing the place together.” She smiled down at him.

“Don’t expect rent.”

(Y/N) giggled at the grumpy bitty, she pulled out her phone to check the time to see if was now almost 9.

“I’m going to go take a shower, are you ok here or do you want me to move you over to the couch?”

She watched as he tried to use his tentacles to push up to stand but his legs didn’t look like they wanted to work with him. He slumped back down after a few tries, sighing be looked back up at her.

“Couch.”

“Ok,” (Y/N) chuckled as she lift him off the table to take him back to where is he was sitting last night. “do you want the TV on?”

“The show we were watching last night.”

“Castlevania? Ok one minute.” Sat next to him as she looked for the show again before starting it. Standing back up she looked back down at him as she waved at him, before walking to her bedroom.

She pulled out a pair of jeans and one of her oversized shirts to stay comfy, she wasn’t planning to go anywhere but she still added a bra to the pile. She blushed as she thought back to what happened this morning. ‘It was an accident, no reason to over think it.’

Shaking her head, laying out her clothes before slipping into the bathroom closing the door as she turned on the lights, she made her way to the other door that lead into the living room. As she reached for the door, she peaked over at Nightmare to see him focused on the TV. They must have gotten to a good part because he had a huge smirk on his face.

He must have felt her eyes on him, his eye snapped in her direction, “Aren’t you going to take a shower human.” He growled at her.

‘Why is that so cute.’

“Yep, just checking on you and closing the door.”

“I don’t need you to check on me human.”

“(Y/N)”

She saw him roll his eye, returning to the TV. Shrugging she closed the door walking back to the shower she pulled the screen back to reach the knob. Turning it on and switching the water pressure to the shower head. She pulled off her pajamas putting them down on the counter behind her, she stopped when she noticed a shadow on her sides.

They looked like bruises, but it didn’t hurt when she poked them. It must have happened when Nightmare squeezed her sides, she sighed and turned back to the shower to step in, ‘It was an accident, he was probably shocked to wake up on me.’ Blushing she tested the water before dipping under it.

The warm water was so relaxing she could stay in it forever if it didn’t run cold, and if she wasn’t paying for it. She closed her eyes just enjoying the feel of it before reaching down to start her shower routine, ‘Wait I didn’t give Nightmare a bath! I should have I don’t know where his been and he would probably want one. Note to self, wash sheets as well.’ She was mentally beating herself up over not offering him a bath earlier.

Turning off the water she reached for a towel to dry herself off, she spotted the black onesie flouting in the still clear water in the sink in front of her. ‘huh I guess it doesn’t come out, maybe I have to scrub it.’

She would do that later, hanging up the towel again (Y/N) made her way to the door leading to her bedroom to get dressed. She could still hear the TV in the living room going, ‘Well at least he’s entertained.’ After dressing she wondered into the bathroom again to finish her morning routine.

She found herself reaching for her makeup when she stopped herself, she never wore makeup unless for special occasions or work. ‘Why do I want to put makeup on for Nightmare.’ Blushing she shook her head before checking herself. Done she headed towards the door leading into the living room, opening the door she stopped as she looked at Nightmare.

He was asleep on the couch again, ‘He’s so cute.’

She moved toward him pulling out her phone as she got on her knees in front of him, holding it up she pulled up her camera. She ended up snapping a lot of pictures before she could stop herself,

‘I should stop. He’s not a pet and he didn’t say I could.’ Sighing she sat down on the couch next to him she started the painful task of deleting them, until she got to the last one. ‘Just one won’t hurt right.’

A purring noise had started up next to her, she looked over at him, he snuggling closer to the pillow he was laying on. ‘Yeah ones fine.’

With her secret picture now on her phone, she pulled up her families chat group. ‘They should be up by now right.’

******

(Y/N): Good morning family!

Dad: Morning

Karin: Morning!

******

(Y/N)’s finger hung over the image icon before she pushed it selecting the picture and sending to her family. ‘Ugh I shouldn’t have but they would have bugged me like crazy for one.’

******

Dad: I thought it was a skeleton not an octopus.

Dad: Is it a skelepus

(Y/N): haha dad very funny >_>

(Y/N): no this is my new roommate Nightmare, cute right!

Karin: uh sure

Mom: Morning!

Mom: What is that?

(Y/N): My new roommate

Mom: hmm, scary.

(Y/N): he’s not scary he’s cute!!

******

(Y/N) closed her phone, looking back down at Nightmare. She should really see about giving him a bath or at least setting him up for one, the oily stuff might not come off but he might like it. ‘I’ll ask him when he’s awake.’

(Y/N) stood up to head into the kitchen to find something to take out for dinner, opening the freezer she looked at the meat she had gotten from the store. She was still unsure about it even though the bacon did taste pretty good, it still amazed her that the food just disappeared in her mouth.

She reached down pulling out some hamburger she had gotten putting it in the microwave to let it thaw. She checked the frig for the rest of what she needed, ‘Sweet we can have tacos for dinner tonight.’ Closing the frig she headed over to her desk that was sitting next to the couch, pushing the power button to wake it up she looked back to the TV.

They had just defended the town and were now saying goodbye to the Speakers, ‘Should I turn it off? No, I’ll just mute it.’

She reached for the remote just to have a black tentacle move it away from her hand.

“I’m watching this, get your own TV.”

“It is my TV.”

“Not anymore its not.” She heard him say over the pillow, she could just see his little sock feet and that one tentacle holding the remote.

“Fine, I have to work anyways.” She turned back to her computer signing on and saw that she had left all her work open. Sighing she was just happy that they didn’t have a power outage, the question she wanted to ask him popped back into her head. 

“Did you want to take a bath? I can leave you alone while you bath, but I’ll probably have to help you get undressed.” She leaned back in her chair so she could see him better.

He was staring blankly at the TV before looking over at her.

“Fine.” He grumbled at her as he looked to be pouting. ‘Grumpy boy, though I’m sure it’s humiliating to be naked in front of someone you don’t know.’ As soon as she thought that her mind flashed of last night and changing him.

“What the hell are you blushing about, I’m the one getting humiliated here!” he hissed at her, his tentacles waving all over the place. ‘Why am I blushing, what is wrong with me!’

“Sorry.” (Y/N) said quickly as she sat back up. “We’ll do it when you’re ready.”

“Never then!” She could see his tentacle waving just over the pillow showing his frustration, as she went back to her computer chuckling as she saved her progress. She was working on a new flyer for one of her dads new projects. Pulling up her email she sent it over to him to review and make sure that’s what he wanted. Turning in her chair to face the room before standing up, she felt eyes on her as she made her way to the bedroom.

‘Might as well get the sheets washed.’ (Y/N) started pulling the sheets off, lifting them into her arms she went into the bathroom wear the washer and dryer were hidden behind two doors. Throwing them in she started the process of washing them, closing the doors once the machine started.

Turning she walked over to the sink that had the onesie, lifting it out of the water she started to ring it. Even the water falling from it was still clear, ‘So weird.’ Putting it back in the water she started scrubbing it, still nothing. ‘Ok then, I guess its stuck like this.’ Ringing it out once more time she turned to hang it in the shower to dry.

Making her way back into the living room, Nightmare was still watching the TV. He had moved his arm to prop his chin on as he frowned at the show. (Y/N) moved to sit next to him but stopped, “Would you like something to eat or drink before I sit down?” she offer to him. She had bought those snacks for him and she has some Sea Tea she got from the store, she was actually really interested in trying it.

He looked over at her as she stood over him, “Didn’t you say something about a bath?”

“Oh, did you want to do that right now? Would probably feel good.”

“Might as well get it over with human.” He raised his head and just stared at her, realizing he was waiting for her to pick him up she moved closer to do so. Reaching under his arms she could feel him tense, he was glaring at her now as she moved him closer to her. His hands grabbed onto her shirt as she started to move.

Once in the bathroom she set him down on the floor, she noticed that cyan light was back on his face and he wasn’t looking at her. Smiling softly (Y/N) reached into the tub to turn on the water testing it she plugged it so it would start filling. Seating back down she face Nightmare who was still not looking at her, the light on his face was gone.

“You ready?” she gulped why was she so nervous.

“Tch, just take these off me.”

(Y/N) nodded down at the grumpy bitty before reaching down to start taking his clothes off, she couldn’t help but blush as she pulled off his shirt, it sort of got stuck on his head. Once off she could see that his ribs were black like the rest of him and were covered in the same oily substance, mentally shacking her head she reached down for his socks. Pulling them off she noticed that they looked like human foot bones but much smaller, ‘In a weird way that’s really cute.’

Nightmare was growling at this point, frowning, his teeth were gritted and that cyan light which (Y/N) now guessed was his blush was back on him face. Quickly and trying not to look she pulled his shorts off, she didn’t want to look at him there it was too embarrassing now that she thought of him as an actual person.

She turned to look at the tub to see it had reached a good depth for him, she tested the water to make sure it was ok. It felt warm but not burning (Y/N) turned off the water before she looked down at Nightmare making sure to keep her eyes on his head and upper body. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his tentacles where wrapped around him almost like a cocoon. 

“You ready?”

“Yes! Just put me in already and leave!”

“Ok, ok.” (Y/N) lifted him up and slowly lowered him back down into the tub, ‘Maybe I should invest in getting that tub from the store, he would probably like that better. That way he wouldn’t need me.’ Nightmare lowered one of his foots into the water, his eye closed and over the sound of his growling she could almost hear a purr. ‘To cute.’

Lowering him the rest of the way, the water came up to just below his ribs. “Ok, I’ll leave you here but yell for me when you’re ready to get out.” Standing up from her kneeling position she did one last check on him, reaching down for the clothes she had taken off him.

Walking into the bedroom she could hear the sounds of him splashing the water around, dropping the clothes into the hamper in her closet before pulling out a turtleneck shirt and shorts along with new socks. Laying them down on the bed she pulled out her phone to check the time, it was getting closer to lunch time. ‘We could have the leftover soup, that should be ok.’

“Human! I’m done with this awful water! Human!!”

Nightmare was yelling for her from the bathroom, to hear his deep voice call for her made her smile. Sure, he wasn’t saying her name ‘Yet’ it was still nice to have someone here with her, and to hear his voice.

(Y/N) made her way back into the bathroom to see he was standing at the side of the tub trying to lift himself over the edge. Racing forward she lifted him up just to get tentacles waving in her face, “You shouldn’t stand what if you hurt yourself if you fell.”

“You weren’t coming! A fall wouldn’t hurt me, I wanted out!”

“Still I don’t want you to get hurt.”

He stilled when she said that looking up at her, his teeth were sharp again and his eye was wide. ‘He looks shocked that someone would be worried for him.’ She felt sad for Nightmare, to have no one, and to come from somewhere that turned him into this it must be hard for him.’

They stood there for a little while just staring at each other, a shiver made ran through Nightmare which made (Y/N) jump remember she had just pulled him from the water. She grabbed a towel off a shelf before wrapping it around him and started to pat him dry. He wasn’t looking at her but at the floor, his face was thoughtful and his brows were drawn together. (Y/N) pulled the plug in the tub to let it drain.

Lifting him with the towel still around him, making her way to the bedroom. Setting him down on the bed she reached for the clothes she had pulled out for him. The turtleneck was fun to put on him and she had a laugh when he grumbled when it covered his face. (Y/N) quickly pulled up the shorts which made them both blush, she couldn’t remember the last time she blushed so much. With his socks finally on as well they left the room going back to sit down on the couch, they both sighed.

‘Thank god that’s over.’

“Lunch?”

“Yes.”

His one-word answer made her laugh as she stood back up. “Is the soup from yesterday ok?”

“Whatever.” He had his head pressed into the back cushion staring up at the ceiling, ‘I hope he’s ok’.

Standing up once more she moved to the kitchen pulling out the leftover soup making two bowls for them, she moved the meat she had left in the microwave that morning to the frig. Putting the bowls in one at a time she reheated the soup then made sure to grab the crackers on her way back to the couch. Handing over his bowl to him she sat back down next to him, making sure he had a good hold of it.

“Do you want to watch something else or continue with this.”

She watched him take a sip a flash of blue appeared in him mouth before he closed it again, ‘What was that?’

“Might as well finished it.” He grumped as he took another sip.

“Cool we can Netflix and chill today.” (Y/N) smiled at him as she started it up again, a look of horror quickly crossed her face though as she thought of what she said.

“I mean to hang out and watch Netflix.” She quickly said to him.

He just looked over at her with a brow bone raised, “You said that the first time.”

‘Oh thank god his doesn’t know what that means!’ (Y/N) sighed in relief turning her attention back to the show and eating her lunch.

They spent the rest of the day watching the show and eating the crackers she had brought over with lunch. At some point she got up to move the bed sheets to the dryer, grabbing some Sea Tea for them before coming back. Which had been an interesting experience for both of them as both their faces scrunched up at the first taste of the drink. It had made (Y/N) laugh to see his little face scrunch up, she even got to see what the blue thing in his mouth was his tongues when he stuck it out at the taste. Yeah tongues, two tongues which was interesting and shocking.

By the time it was to make dinner they were onto a different show that was some sort of murder mystery. She had asked him if it was ok which he just shrugged at not caring either way.

(Y/N) stood up stretching, she looked down at Nightmare to find him sleeping again. She hoped that was normal and nothing to worry about, she grabbed the blanket she usually left on the couch to cover him before making her way over to the kitchen.

Checking the meat, she had taken out this morning she was happy to feel it had thawed. (Y/N) started the process of making their tacos. After a while she heard his deep sleepy voice again

“What is that smell?”

(Y/N) looked up to find Nightmare had woken up, he was leaning his head on his hand again as he looked at her.

“I made tacos for dinner.”

“Tacos?”

“You never had tacos?” (Y/N) could have smacked herself. ‘Of course, he hasn’t.’

“No.” he grumbled at her.

“Well their really good I’m sure you’ll like them.” She smiled at him, turning to check on the tortillas in the oven, flipping them. ‘a few more minutes.’ She grabbed some plates and laid them out before grabbing the things she cut up earlier to place on the table. Taking the tortillas out she plated them then added the meat that was ready.

(Y/N) placed both plates on the table before heading over for Nightmare,

“Foods ready.” She said smiling at him.

“Well at least you cooked something this time.” he grumbled as (Y/N) carried him over to the table. Setting him down she sat down again in front of him, reaching for the cheese first. He sat there watching her make her taco before coping her.

(Y/N) took a bit and moaned she loved tacos, Nightmare had stilled putting his own taco in his mouth when he heard her. He stared up at her frowning, “Sorry their good!”

Huffing he finally took a bit going still again, his eye widened before he attacked the rest of the taco reaching to make another one.

“Good right!” (Y/N) smiled down at him, she was happy he liked them.

Finishing off his second taco he looked up at her, he had some grease from the meat on his hands and face.

“Your making these again!” he demanded of her, which just made (Y/N) laugh.

“Of course, maybe not every night though you’ll get sick of them.”

“Not possible!” he yelled before starting in on his third.

They sat there finishing up the meal both enjoying their tacos, Nightmare had actually growled at his plate when they were all gone.

(Y/N) started gather plates to clean up their dinner, stopping to get a napkin wet and give it to Nightmare to clean up.

When she was done, she turned to find him nodding off. ‘Should get the bed made before he knocks out.’

Moving over to him lifting him up which made him jump and hiss barring his teeth at you. “Sorry I was just going to move you to the couch while I made the bed.” She explained as she laid him down on the couch.

He huffed at her rolling over onto his side facing away from her, (Y/N) hand jerked wanting to pet his head. ‘Not a pet remember.’

Making her way over to the dryer which had stopped way before dinner but she had been too lazy to go get the sheets then. Pulling them out she headed into the bedroom to remake the bed for them. She made sure their different sides of the bed were pulled down before getting him.

Walking back into the living room (Y/N) saw Nightmare was slumped over the side of the couch his legs kicking as they tried to get down. “What are you doing?”

He froze looking back at her, “I rolled of the edge…” he whispered at her.

“You rolled off the edge? How?”

“Hell, if I know, one minuet I’m sleeping the next I’m falling off.”

(Y/N) couldn’t help but laugh at the visual it was just too funny to her. She moved over to pick him up taking him into the bedroom.

“Don’t laugh at me!” he growled up at her

“Sorry, sorry it was just a funny visual I got of you.” (Y/N) was still chuckling as she sat him down on his side of the bed,

“You think I’m just going to sleep with you?” the way he said it made (Y/N) blush lightly.

“Well its either the bed or the couch you almost fell off of. Besides this time, I won’t hold you and I’ll stay on my side.” She told him going to grab her night gown.

“Hold me!” he blushed at saying this. ‘He is cute when he’s blushing even though he’s angry.’

“Like I said I’ll stay on my side don’t worry.” (Y/N) said as she headed for the bathroom to change.

“Fine, but only because I don’t want to sleep on the couch again!” Nightmare yelled after her.

By the time she came back from changing he was already passed out sleeping on the pillow on his side. Smiling (Y/N) put her clothes in the hamper before getting the room ready for the night, checking the alarm and her locks one last time she headed for bed.

Turning off the lights she made her way over to her side, she could hear Nightmares light snores as she slipped into bed.

“Night Nightmare.”

******

The next morning (Y/N) found herself waking up on her side, a black tentacle was wrapped around her upper right arm and Nightmare’s back pressed into her chest. She couldn’t helping smiling down at the bitty, she closed her eyes again just relaxing in the silence of morning.

“YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO STAY ON YOUR SIDE!!!”

Well it was silent she opened her eyes to her growling bitty roommate, ‘I have a feeling we’re going to wake up like this a lot.’ She thought as she watched him freak out over being next to her.

It was a good way to start her day she decided, smiling at him as he grumbled to himself.

* * *

Check these out!

Found this site with a really cool plushie of Nightmare (Also not promoting that you buy this I just thought it was cute) <https://www.etsy.com/listing/709509922/nightmare-sans-au-soft-toy-plushie?ref=shop_home_feat_4>

And for those of you who don't know what sharp teeth Nightmare looks like <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/721138959058637655/>

And a picture of him being his smirkie self b/c who doesn't need this <https://www.zedge.net/wallpaper/253aa8e1-a6ca-4f22-b98b-2f878fa7ab5c>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter had a lot more detail in some areas in the story but I didn't think you guys would want to read how she made tacos or how she washes her hair so they were deleted.
> 
> Supposedly the Nightmare gang likes to raid Underswap for its tacos, and I kept flip flapping what color his magic should be. Some have it as purple while others I've seen have it as cyan. But I like blue so *Shrug*
> 
> Also would you guys like more details on what Reader looks like? I was trying to keep it somewhat neutral so that you guys could envision yourselves in her spot, but also realize that once the smutty stuff starts happening I might have to give some body details.
> 
> Don't worry if you didn't like how every moment of the day was detailed it was done for this chapter only, later chapters will have it only mentioned unless the story call for it.


	6. Squirrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrels, emotions, jobs, and hollow knights.  
> The author sucks at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who for the comments and kudos, and you r for reading my mind about Nightmare. Darn you!  
> So yes there are going to be other Sans in later chapters but I want to focus on Nightmare and reader right now to sort of iron out the relationship with each other.  
> Also for those of you who didn't read last notes I have updated the first chapter just to let you know.

Their first week was more of the same, though each day (Y/N) could see Nightmare was getting better. After their second eventful wake up of Nightmare blaming her for cuddling him, he had tried the couch. Which had made her rather sad that he would sleep out in the living room, that was until she woke the third morning to him right back in bed with her. When he woke up finding himself back in bed with (Y/N) he had just sighed and grumbled at her that he wanted the bed, which had made her happy, nonetheless.

As the week went on Nightmare could now stand and move on his own, he used his tentacles to get off and on top of things, like the counter so he could get his morning coffee. Which by the fourth day had become a routine of theirs to drink their coffee at the table before (Y/N) got up to make them breakfast.

(Y/N) had also made it her mission to try to make something new every day when Nightmare had told her that he had never really had food before. Though he didn’t right out say it, she could read between the lines as he demanded more of the food she made them. But his favorite by far was still the tacos, which she had made for lunch one afternoon since he liked them so much.

(Y/N) had also taken the time to order some bitty dishes, thought a lot of them had been like dog bowls which she was not having. She was able to find some plates and other dishes that would work well for him, Nightmare had given her a shocked look when she pulled them from the boxes.

Another thing she had ordered was that bitty bath, which was a blessing to both of them. She had set it up, with the help of a video she found, next to her own shower which allowed him to take baths without her help.

She had also moved his clothes into the dresser in her room so that he could grab his own clothes, Nightmare seemed to like the turtlenecks which (Y/N) thought it looked nice on him. He had also found the black jacket she had gotten him which he now wore everywhere.

At first, she thought it was because he was cold, but when she asked him, he had just huffed at her and said he wanted to wear it so he would. (Y/N) had just shrugged, if he wanted to wear the jacket he could, though she knew in the summertime he would probably ditch it.

One afternoon as she was working at her desk, she spotted movement out on her balcony just to see Nightmare standing outside. He had lifted himself up onto one of the chairs out there and he seemed to be glaring at something in the trees. (Y/N) had stopped her work going outside to see what was bothering him, just to see squirrels in the tree next to her apartment.

Apparently, Nightmare hated squirrels, she had caught him a few other times taking small things from her apartment to throw at them. Which she put her foot down when she found him dragging one of her shoes to throw next. Instead she gave him bread to throw at them, which he did…. the whole loaf of it which (Y/N) had to go down and retrieve glaring up at him as he laughed down at her.

(Y/N) also learned that Nightmare liked to sunbath, she found this out when one evening when she came back into the living room from doing laundry. Nightmare was laid out on his stomach on the couches footrest, his eye closed and an actual smile on his face. The sun that had finally broken through the clouds on the fifth day, and it looked like Nightmare was enjoying it.

She had wanted to take a picture so badly but held herself back. Last time he caught her taking a picture of him he had smacked the camera out of her hand, luckily it just landed on the carpet and didn’t break.

(Y/N) had learned a few things about him, well really about his tentacles. Like his tentacles where like extra hands he only seemed to use his actual hands when he was eating. He used his tentacles to pick things up or help him get around, they could also stretch and become longer which had been interesting to see. She had a hard time taking her eyes off them when they were moving around, which would lead to her blushing when he caught her staring which lead to him yelling at her also blushing.

(Y/N)’s family had demanded updates on how Nightmare was doing, which she sent daily. She didn’t share pictures of him just in case Nightmare found out, but she did tell them about their day together and about his hatred for squirrels.

Nightmare still didn’t trust her, sometimes when she fed him new things, he would poke at it before he saw her eat it. Other times he would flinch if she moved to fast or reach for him, which then he would growl at her like she was going to attack him. Those times she just left him alone to cool off, (Y/N) figured he must have been through some horrible things to get those reactions. But besides those few times that happened they seemed to have settled into being more comfortable around each other.

It was just after lunch and (Y/N) was working on the flyer her dad had sent back to her, Nightmare was on the footrest next to her sunbathing. Today she had made hot dogs which he seemed to enjoy, which made her happy. She could just make out his soft purrs as he enjoyed himself, she was sure that he would wake soon to make sure the squirrels weren’t back.

But she was still worried about one thing, and that had mostly to do with her then Nightmare. She still hadn’t heard from any of the jobs she had applied to, which had made her more put out then sad. She was so used to getting nothing back from job applications, (Y/N) never really had good luck when it came to getting a job.

She had a contract job before she worked for her parents, and of course once that job was over, she tried to find a new one but that was 6 years ago now and she was still looking.

“What’s your issue?” her negative emotions about her job search seemed to have woken up Nightmare, looking back at him she saw he was still laying down, his eye was heavy lidded with sleep.

“Sorry, just thinking of some stuff.” She smiled at the bitty, she had to watch her emotions more.

“Project not going well?” he yawned stretching out his arms and legs. ‘To cute.’

“Nah it’s pretty much done, was just thinking about my job search.” (Y/N) had told him about her job situation when he had asked why she was still home after the sixth day.

He flopped down after his stretch, resting his head on his hand slowly blinking up at her.

“Well what is it your trying to do.” She looked at him in surprise, ‘Was he still asleep?’

“What?” he growled at her.

“Nothing just surprised, I guess. Well, I’m looking for a marketing position or social media, NOT sales. God not sales.” (Y/N) mumbled at the end which had him snickering.

“What’s wrong with sales?”

“People, I would like to work with people. I just can’t stand sales and people.” She smiled down at him as he sat up to sit at the edge of the couch sliding off before he made his way towards the door leading to the balcony.

“Yeah people suck.” Nightmare said as he brought one of his tentacles to open the door. She had tried to keep it locked but he will just unlock it if he really want out.

“Yeah they can sometimes. I don’t think the squirrels are back Nightmare.” (Y/N) called after him as he made his way outside. She had given up trying to get him to leave them alone, he just didn’t seem to like them she really didn’t get it.

She looked out the window to watch him patrol the balcony, making sure he didn’t start anything with the local wildlife. Yawning (Y/N) turned back to her computer to finish off the work before saving it and sending it off to her dad.

She sighed looking at her desktop, ‘Might as well try to find some more jobs to apply for.’ With one more look outside the window at Nightmare she clicked her web browser. ‘I have to keep trying, I want to give him a better life. A bigger home, where we can live together, our own castle. I want to give him that.’

She would start her search…. later. (Y/N) sighed as she stood up from her desk, it wasn’t a good idea to look for a job when she felt down.

She made her way to the kitchen opening the cupboard that she kept all the snacks to pull out some cookies. Sugar would make her happy for a little bit, she made her way to the balcony, but being with Nightmare made her happier.

As (Y/N) walked outside she found that Nightmare had climbed the rails holding himself up with his tentacles. He was glaring at something on the ground and she didn’t have to look to know the squirrels were back. Sitting down on the bench she watched him as he grumbled at it, seeing has she had hidden everything that he could throw at it. Opening the cookie bag caught Nightmare’s attention as he turned to look over his shoulder at her before sliding down the rails.

“I don’t really get why you hate them so much.” (Y/N) said as she watched the bitty pull himself up onto the bench next to her. She offered him the bag so he could grab one, “I mean what did they do.”

“There in my tree.” He grumbled as he took a bit of the cookie.

“Your tree? We have a tree?” she looked at the tree he must be talking about seeing as it was the closest one. Sure, the squirrels climbed it and might live in it, but how was it his tree.

“It’s near our home so it’s ours.” Nightmare said glaring at the squirrel climbing the tree in question not even noticing that (Y/N) had stilled when he said that.

“You think of this place as home? Really.” He had never called this place home before today.

Nightmare froze as he was about to eat another cookie, before taking a bit. “Well we both live here so it must be home.” He said as he looked up at her as though to challenge what he said.

“Yeah its home.” (Y/N) was floating, ‘He thought of this place as home, no that both of us living here made it home.’ She figured she could allow him to harass the squirrels if it made him happy to protect their home.

They lapsed into silence enjoy the sun while it lasted, tomorrow was supposed to rain again. Spring weather really goes all over the place from sunny to rainy, usually when people get colds. She felt a tug on her hair to see that Nightmare was playing with a strain of her hair. ‘He’s different from what the vet said he might be like. In the time Nightmare has lived here he hasn’t once hurt me, though sure he growls at me sometimes and he does have his bad day, who doesn’t. He’s not mad or insane, and the one time he hit me it was more of a pat. So why is he different from what they know of corrupt Nightmares.’

“What?” (Y/N) startled out of her thoughts at his voice. She hadn’t realized that she had been staring again, she had a bad habit of doing that with him.

“Sorry was lost in thought about….” She stopped, ‘should I ask.’

“About what?” he has stopped playing with her hair, leaning back on the bench with his hands in his jackets pockets.

‘Might as well, the worse that can happen is that he ignores or yells at me.’ (Y/N) took a deep breath.

“Back when I took you to the vet to get you help, he said that corrupt Nightmares often went mad with the transformation and sometimes they went insane and hurt the people caring for them. Why aren’t you like that? I’m just curious, I mean sure your grumpy you’ve never once seemed insane or want to hurt me.”

Nightmare was quiet, he didn’t look at her. ‘Maybe that was too much, now he’s ignoring me. Well at least he’s not yelling.’ Sighing (Y/N) leaning back, she didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

“First the Nightmares that went corrupt weren’t with people that cared for them. A Nightmare has to be around or experience high levels of negative emotion to become like this, so it’s usually the person they’re with that’s caused them to change.” He finally broke the silence making (Y/N) look back down at him, he still wasn’t looking at her.

“As for me, I have been this way a long time, I can hardly remember what I was like before. What I can remember are flashes of my brother, those are not good memories.” Nightmare had his hands out of his pockets looking down at them.

“Your brother… you mean you had a Dream bitty with you.” He only nodded.

“All Nightmares were paired with a Dream, we stabilized each other, or at least Dreams were supposed to stabilizes us. But when there is too much negative emotions for a Nightmare to contain not even a Dream can help them.” His hands were curled into fists.

“Nightmare…” (Y/N) raised her hand to comfort him but stopped herself.

“What I can remember is that when it happened my brother wasn’t there. There was so much pain that the world blacked out, I could feel madness creep into my mind as the corruption spilled out. All I could hear was their laughter and my screams.” He was clutching his head now as if trying to block out the sound.

(Y/N) heart pulled at her and before she could help herself, she grabbed him pulling him into her arms he fought her until she pulled him to hear chest both breathing heavily. Nightmare was clutching her shirt as he pulled himself closer to her, she nuzzled the top of his head. “Then nothing no pain, I was gone and this was left.” He mumbled into her.

“I wish I could find who did this to you, I wish I could…” she growled as she pulled him as close as she could to her. A fire was building inside her chest it was consuming her, she gritted her teeth trying to control it.

Nightmare was shivering against her chest, he pulled back looking up at her. His eye were wide as he stared at her, he pressed hand against her chest blue magic glowing from it.

“I have never felt your SOUL like this, it’s usually just worried or happy. But this anger is new, such fire.” He said as (Y/N) could feel her anger recede from her, she gasped as she looked down at him.

“Nightmare, I didn’t mean...”

“I am already corrupt human… more will not hurt me. Now it’s only an extra means of magic. Besides its only natural for a yellow SOUL to feel this way.” He said pulling his hand away looking at it with a lidded eye.

“A yellow SOUL, what does that mean?” she had started to relax setting Nightmare down in her lap.

Nightmare grumbled as he looked away from her.

“SOUL’s are a private thing, but your SOUL like other humans aren’t quiet. Since we’ve met it sings to me its emotions especially when its directed at me. Your SOUL’s trait is Justice, the yellow SOUL.”

“Justice.” (Y/N) blinked, it made sense she guessed, she always felt a strong sense of justice. ‘Enough about you. Focus on Nightmare’. Shaking her head, she watched as Nightmare grumbled to himself.

“What is your SOUL trait? I mean I saw your SOUL when the vet was giving you magic to heal you but does black have a trait?” His eyes widened at he looked up at her.

“You saw my SOUL!” Nightmare growled at her.

“Was I not supposed to I’m sorry, it’s just the vet pulled it out. If I had known I wouldn’t have looked!” (Y/N) was beating herself up now he was angry at her.

“Tch, I’ll let you off the hock this time, SOULs are private like I said that damn Monster should have known better so it’s his fault. Monsters don’t have traits like humans SOULs instead our “traits” are shown through our magic.” He glared up at her holding up his hand and with a snap of his fingers he was holding a blue bone. He turned around on her lap his back facing her “Integrity.” Nightmare said simply as he threw the bone at a squirrel making its way back up “his tree”. “Sometimes I wonder if my magic was the reason for my not going insane.” He whispered in thought as he watched the squirrel run away. They sat there in silence for a while taking in everything that had been said. (Y/N) jumped though when a thought occurred to her.

“Wait, if you could make those why haven’t you been throw them instead of my pens.” (Y/N) said lamenting all the lost pens that have gone over the balcony.

“Their attacks and cost magic. Didn’t have enough before so your pens were sacrificed to protect my tree.” Nightmare said crossing his arms.

Leaning back down (Y/N) sighed as she looked at Nightmares back, he looked over his shoulder at her. She couldn’t really be angry at him, ‘I really have pulled him into my heart haven’t I.’ She should have really seen it sooner, but since she hadn’t been close to anyone outside her family, she had forgotten this feeling. ‘Let’s just hope he doesn’t abandon me like the others.’

“Are we having tacos tonight.” Nightmare asked as he turned back around to face her, she was surprised he was still on her lap.

“We had those last night, no we’re having something like chuck roast as well as mashed potatoes and veggies.” (Y/N) smiled as she watched him growl about wanting tacos. “We can have tacos for lunch tomorrow ok.”

‘God, I’m such a push over for him.’ But as she watched him go from grumpy boy to less grumpy boy it made her happy.

“It should be good, though I haven’t tried the magic version. But so far what we’ve tried has been pretty good right.”

“I guess.” (Y/N) rolled her eyes as Nightmare lifted himself to sit next to her again.

“Aw come one.”

“Hmph.” He looked away from her as he crossed his arms.

“I have only truly liked the tacos the other things you have made have been ok.”

“Sure.” She smiled at him before standing with a stretch. Looking back at him to find him blushing up at her.

“I’m going to go check to see how it’s doing then start my job search. If you need me, I’ll be inside.”

Nightmare nodded before looking back at the street, (Y/N) made her way into the kitchen she would give him some space.

She didn’t really need to check dinner, what she needed was a moment to herself. Reaching a hand up to her chest, ‘Nightmare.’ She had only felt this protective of her family. She wanted to find who did this to him, but she also knew that if she pushed, she could hurt him. ‘I could pull trouble towards us if I start looking. Where would I start anyways, better they believe him dusted then know he’s alive.’

Looking through the balcony door (Y/N) could see Nightmare had returned to sunbathing. She made up her mind then that she wouldn’t look for trouble, her justice for him wouldn’t change anything that was done.

Taking a deep breath, (Y/N) let it out slowly closing her eyes. She made her way towards the living room once she had pulled herself together. Running around like she had no head wouldn’t help, besides she had more to take care of now. She could control herself…. sometimes.

Pulling out her phone she checked the time to see she still had some time before she had to start on the rest of dinner. (Y/N) put the chuck roast in the oven a little bit after lunch and wasn’t surprised Nightmare hadn’t seen her do this since he was asleep on the time.

She sat down at her desk to start her search that would help them get to where she wanted them to be. ‘Now if only the life start button would work.’ Though ever since Nightmare had entered her life, she felt like her life was slowly starting to move forward.

After a few hours she was done looking, searching for to long could become tiring. Standing she went outside onto the balcony Nightmare was still there napping, but with the sun going down it was starting to get cold. Picking up Nightmare from the bench which made him wake tensing before realizing it was her, she also grabbed of cookie bag she had forgotten.

(Y/N) made they’re way back inside placing Nightmare on the counter then she put the cookies away. She grabbed the potatoes while she was in the cupboard, turning she found Nightmare watching her.

“We’ll have to go to the store soon to get more food.”

“Hmm.”

“You can come with if you want. Get some food that you might like to try.” She smiled as she placed the potatoes in the sink to wash them.

“Sounds good. We can get tacos.” She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow at him.

“Really.”

“What.”

(Y/N) sighed as she started to look through the silverware to find her peeler.

“I’m sure they’ll have the stuff to make those.”

“Good.” he said primly, which made her giggle.

As she was peeling the potatoes a thought came to her which made her gasp.

“You know we should go to the Farmers Market this weekend it could be fun.”

“Farmers Market?” Nightmare raised a bone brow at her suggestion.

“Yeah, its really close by we could walk there, they have all kinds of food! I think last time I went I even saw Monster food there.”

“Hm.” he looked thoughtful which gave her hope.

“They might even have your favorite food.”

“We’re going!”

“Awesome, you’ll have to be good then. There are going to people there besides us so…”

‘Ah, there’s that frown.’

“I’m sure it will be fine, we’ll be together and if it gets to much we can go home.”

“Very well.”

(Y/N) smiled at the frowning bitty she was sure he would be ok…she hoped. After cutting up the potatoes she left them to boil, walking over to Nightmare she leaned down so that they were eye to eye.

“Don’t worry we can go early, get coffee and breakfast as we watch everyone show up. And if we want to come home afterwards, we can.” She smiled at him, surprised when one of his tentacles reached up and touch her face. Her heart started to race as they looked into each other’s eyes, then with a blink and a pat to the top of her head he turned and lowered himself onto the floor.

“We’ll go this weekend, let me know when dinners ready.” Nightmare said as he made his way to the couch.

(Y/N) was left blushing in the kitchen, mentally shaking her head she turned to grab the frig door to get the vegetables. ‘What was that!’

Trying to shake what happened from her mind she turned to focus on cutting the veggies. But she was stopped as her phone vibrated, pulling it out of her pocket she saw it was a new job posting. (Y/N)’s thumb hovered over the post to view it but put her phone back in her pocket, she would look at it later.

Once she had everything going on the stove, she walked over to the living room and she made her way over to sit next to Nightmare who was watching YouTube.

“Hollow Knight?”

“It’s interesting.”

“Hmm.” (Y/N) agreed that it was an interesting game she just sucked at it. Remembering the job posting she reached for her phone to pull it up.

It was a Social Media/ Marketing position with The Bitty House, she just stared at it.

“What are you looking at?” Nightmare asked as he looked over her arm to look at her phone.

“A job.”

“Are you going to apply to it or waste your time looking at it.” He asked her blandly as he sat back.

“It’s for the company that does the bitty adoptions.”

“And…”

“I don’t know should, should I apply to it.”

Nightmare just looked up at her and shrugged,

“You are no help.”

“You need a job and their hiring, just do it. Their own fault if they don’t hire you.”

“Really.” (Y/N) was surprised to hear him say that.

“Shut up and just apply for it stupid human.”

‘ah there he is.’

(Y/N) looked back at the job, just because she applied for the job didn’t mean she would get the job. If that was the case, she would have thousands of jobs by now. Slowly she clicked the apply button and loaded her resume to the application.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the submit button she flopped back onto the couch.

“Finally, so dramatic.”

“Shut up your one to talk, the job would be great to have.”

Hearing the sound of boiling, she stood up to finish off the potatoes and the rest of their dinner. Once everything was ready, she called Nightmare who appeared on the table, which caused (Y/N) to jump.

“What!”

“Calm down, it’s just a shortcut. Only a few of us bitties can actually do it.”

“You can teleport.”

Nightmare just shrug,

“Call it what you want, I haven’t done it before due to my low magic.”

“So cool.”

“Shut up, let’s just eat.” He grumbled sitting down at his plate blushing.

(Y/N) smiled at him as she watched him take his first bit, his eye closed in enjoyment.

“Good?”

“Hmm”

Watching him eat the food she made always made her happy, and she was happy to see that it was healing him.

“So, what’s at this Farmers Market you want us to go to.” Nightmare asked as they continue eating.

“Hmm mostly local famers bring their produce to sell, but there’s also food vendors there that have really good food. Monsters have also been allowed to participate, why they weren’t allowed to in the first place made no sense to me.” (Y/N) grumbled at the end as she took a bit of the chuck roast, it sort of tasted different but not in a bad way it was still good.

“Tch humans being speciest most likely, so all that’s there is food?” Nightmare glared at his fork, he was getting rather good at using the bitty silverware she got him.

“Yeah, your probably right, my thought is that if they’re not doing anything wrong leave them alone. But no, there’s live music as well and other vendors that are selling some handmade crafts that are really cool. I’m sure well find some good stuff to try if we stay and look around, now that I have you with me, I can take my time to look around.” She smiled at him.

“What do you mean now I’m with you, you can take your time. Did the other humans chase you out!” Nightmare growled at her, (Y/N) was surprised that he seemed anger that people might have chased her away.

“What no! I just get uncomfortable around people I don’t know, but I force myself to go outside to these events because I’m trying to get better and not be so tense around people. I always feel more relaxed if I go with someone I trust and know.” She tried to assure him.

“You trust me?” He had stopped growling looking wide eyed at her.

“Of course, I trust you.”

“Idiot human.” He looked away from her a light cyan glow on his face.

“Yeah I know, but I really do trust you.” (Y/N) smiled at him as he went on ignoring her, which just made her chuckle.

After cleaning up dinner they laid on the couch, watching the rest of Hollow Knight walkthrough he seemed to be interested in.

“You know I have this game, you could try playing it if you want.” (Y/N) suggested to him which made him pause the video.

“You mean, we have been wasting time watching it when I could be playing it!” he hissed at her.

“Well yeah, that’s why I thought you might want to try it.” (Y/N) felt him start smacking her leg which she just started petting the tentacle to soothe him. It did the opposite and made him freak out even more which just made her giggle as he rolled away from her.

“Fine, I want to play it.” He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

“Don’t pout, I’ll put it in right now and we’ll see how you do with the control.” (Y/N) stood up to grab the control from its charger handing it over to him.

The controller covered his lap, but he was able to reach the buttons with the help of his tentacles. ‘That’s really cute.’

Turning on the console she helped him select the game before sitting back down to watch him play. He was frustrated with it at first learning the button and trying to control the character but he seemed to be having fun yelling at the game. (Y/N) sat there smiling as she watched the bitty play, she would laugh as him cursed at it.

As he was making his way to a boss room, (Y/N) phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out she looked down to see it was one of her apps for a meetup group she was apart of. Sighing she opened the app to see that they were going to have a meetup next week, and surprise, surprise it was at a bar…. again. It was a group for new people in the city to meet other new people, and they always seemed to meet at a bar, which were always loud and she was never comfortable going to.

(Y/N) pushed the accept button though saying she was going. ‘I don’t really want to go but how else am I going to meet people.’ She hadn’t had friends in so long and she always felt like people didn’t like her for some reason.

(Y/N) jumped when Nightmare yelled a victory cry at the game, looking up she could see that he had beat the boss. Watching him celebrate his victory over it made her smile, he turned to her with that smirking smile of his that just seemed to make her happier.

‘Who needs them, when I have him.’ the quite thought passed through her mind, something in her eyes must have shown him something because he turned fully to her.

“What?” Nightmare grunted at her.

“Nothing, just thinking how awesome you are.” She smiled at him.

“hmph, there’s something else you’re not telling me.” He was blushing again glaring up at her.

“How do you know that wasn’t what I was think even though it’s true.”

“Your SOUL for one is uneasy that’s how I know.”

“Oh...” she didn’t know what to say to that, ‘Wish I knew how to control that.’

“I’m going to a meetup group next week, but their meeting at a bar. I always get tense about going to these meetups.” She mumbled as she looked away from him.

“Then don’t go.” He said it so simply.

“But then how am I supposed to make friends.”

“You don’t need them.”

(Y/N) looked back at Nightmare who had returned to his game but he looked furious.

“Why are you mad?” she asked him but he just ignored her.

“Nightmare.”

“You don’t need other humans, we don’t need other humans.” He finally growled out.

“Maybe not, but I should still try. Also, I don’t want to stay single for the rest of my life and I might meet someone there that I really like.” She said shyly, she had never had a relationship and the thought of one always made her happy. ‘I don’t want to be alone.’

“Your definitely not going!” he threw the controller down and he had his real angry face on.

“Nightmare”

“No!”

Sighing (Y/N) reached for the controller and handed it back to him, he took it from her grumbling. ‘We’ll talk about it later.’ She thought as she watched him turn back to his game.

“I won’t abandon you even if new people come into our lives.” She said to him, reaching out for one of his writhing tentacles which froze at her touch before curling around her hand.

(Y/N) noticed he had calmed a little that his teeth were no longer sharp. Smiling she watched him relax before he pulled his tentacle away from her. They spend the rest of the night in silence even as they lay in bed, before Nightmare broke it.

“You can go, but you are my stupid human.”

She smiled over at him at his whisper

“I was going to but thank you for giving me permission.”

“hmph.” She watched him roll over away from her.

Sitting up she leaned over him, Nightmare looked up at her in confusion before she bent down to kiss his forehead, which caused him to freeze under her kiss. After a while (Y/N) felt his tentacles push her away.

“What was that!”

“Nothing… good night, Nightmare.” She laid back down to roll away from him, hiding her blushing face. She could feel Nightmare next to her thrashing about before he sighed.

“I hope you have Nightmares.”

“But I only want one Nightmare.”

(Y/N) smiled as she closed her eyes listening to him growl at her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw she kissed him.  
> Well it looks like we have a lot about to happen in the next couple chapters. :D Sorry for skipping their first week together it was both laziness on my part and not wanting to talk about Reader carrying him everywhere, gets kind of boring. >_>  
> Anyone want to guess who the next bitty is going to be that joins them?  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments they give me life!


	7. Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and readers first outing, what will happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers who left a comment and kudos you guys are awesome! Your feedback gives me life to continue lol  
> This story has no beta but my sad eyes, so any grammar/misspelled word is all me.

Two days later it was finally the weekend, (Y/N) was excited. This was going to be their first outing together, where Nightmare was actually awake. She had woken early, which just meant she woke up at the usual time of 6 in the morning, to get them already for the day. Making sure that they were both dressed and showered, (Y/N) was wearing jeans that hugged her wide hips and one of her favorite long-sleeve blue shirts that showed of her curves, she also wore her black ankle boots. (Y/N) had even put makeup on since today was so special to her. As for Nightmare he was wearing his usually turtleneck shirt and shorts, as well as his favorite jacket.

After checking to make sure she had her wallet and keys and checking the time they were both ready to go.

Except….

“But you could get lost.” (Y/N) tried to reason with Nightmare, who was standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

“No! I’m not getting in that stupid thing.” He was glaring at her, his tentacles lashing out everywhere.

“What if someone steps on you, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’d rather dust then be caught dead in that thing!” Nightmare snapped as he pointed to the bitty carrier, she was holding in front of her.

For the past two days he had been rather clingy since their talk, well as long as she didn’t mention it at least if she did, he would shortcut away from her hissing that she was delusional. But then if she was cooking, he would wrap his tentacles around her waist almost hugging her back while she was at the stove or if she was at her computer, he started taking naps in her lap.

(Y/N) loved it that he was trusting her more, and she really wanted this day to go well for the both of them. Sighing she knew if she forced him into that he would be pissed the entire time. Setting the carrier down she grabbed the bag she was going to bring with them just in case they found something they wanted to bring home.

“Fine no carrier, but it’s far away from here for you so if you get tired of walking you have to tell me. That and if there are too many people around, I get to carry you.” She said as she turned back to him.

“Fine.” He grumbled as he looked away from her.

“Awesome! Let’s go then and get some coffee first.” (Y/N) smiled at him as she headed for the door, she heard his soft footsteps on hard floor as she opened the door. Holding it open for him so he could go out first, she watched him walk by with his hands in his pockets. She was glad to see his tentacles had stop thrashing about, which she took to mean he was less upset now.

Closing the door behind them she locked it before making her way to the stairway he was waiting at. (Y/N) thought she would have to carry him down but as she went to pick him up, he had shortcut to the bottom of the stairs looking back at her smirking which she just rolled her eyes at.

Once she had made it to the bottom of the stairs, she turned and lead them to the giant gate, making sure to not walk to fast so that he could walk next to her. Holding the gate for him so he could walk through they made it to the sidewalk. There was a slight breeze today, which made (Y/N) sort of wish she had brought a jacket. But luckily the breeze wasn’t that cold as they made their way down the sidewalk.

As they passed the tree Nightmare was always trying to protect from the local squirrel population, he stopped to smack one of his tentacles across the base. (Y/N) just raised her eyebrow at him as he moved onward down the sidewalk.

“What was that?” she asked as they walked.

“Marking my tree, now those disgusting rats will leave it alone.” Nightmare said it like everyone would have done the same.

“Don’t think that’s going to stop the mighty squirrel invasion.”

“Ye of little faith.”

(Y/N) smiled down at Nightmare, he seemed to be enjoying being outside. They both enjoyed the morning sun, by the time they made it to the first turn Nightmare was looking a little tired.

“Do you want me to carry you or maybe you would like to hang on to me?” (Y/N) asked him as they stopped. Her legs were starting to hurt with the small steps she made to be able to walk with him.

Nightmare glared up at her blushing but sighed as he reached his tentacles up to her waist lifting himself up. She stayed still as he made his way up to sit himself onto her hip, his bottom most tentacles wrapped themselves around her waist with his hands holding onto her shirt. (Y/N) couldn’t help but squeak and shiver as his tentacles move along her sides, they were sensitive to touch. She adjusted him by pulling him up higher and putting her arm under him so that he wouldn’t fall.

Once she thought they were stable enough she started to make her way towards the highway they would need to cross before they entered the Farmers Market area. As they finally made it to the crosswalk and waited for the light to cross, she looked down at him to see how he was doing.

“You good?”

“Hmph, fine.”

“Someone needs their coffee, and maybe a pastry.” She smiled down at him, he just glared at her as he let go of her dress to put his hands in his pocket.

“Coffee.”

“Yep, we’re almost there. Markets doesn’t open for another hour but the coffee place I’m taking us to is usually open really early. But we can get some coffee and sit outside while we watch the market setup.” (Y/N) explained as she started to cross the street as the sign changed.

She felt him nod against her arm as he looked around the area they had walk into. It was a wide-open area with a huge metal domed covering taking up much of the space. They could see tents and tables were being set up as Monster and humans moved around to setup their booths. (Y/N) walked past all of it to head towards a building down from where the market would take place.

Walking through the slider doors they entered into a inside market where different business were selling they’re wares.

“This is called the Market the covering outside is called the Shed, that’s where the real Farmers Market takes place. The Market is open all week and its mostly different food places to grab a quick bit to eat, I’ve tried a few places here during the weekday less busy.” (Y/N) explained to Nightmare as they moved further inside.

A lot of them were just starting to open up but a few still had gates down over the front of their stores. She pointed out the butcher that had some of the best cuts, as well as the restaurant next to it that used their meat. The Indian food that had some nice tasting curry that wasn’t open yet and the popcorn stand that had interesting flavors.

“We can come back to try some, it looks like they’ve added some magic popcorn.” She suggested as they walked past it, which he only grunted at it. (Y/N) had never walked so slow through this building before it really was comforting to have Nightmare with her.

She turned a corner at the end of the aisle of stores, the coffee shop was at the other end of the building, its red and black logo shining. Walking closer (Y/N) was glad to see not a lot of people were there yet, people had a habit to stand around in front of it all over the place which made it hard to tell where the line was. Only a woman was waiting for her order, but she kept turning around to look at them frowning. (Y/N) frowned back at her, ‘What’s her problem.’ Mentally shaking her head, she focused on getting them coffee.

Since there was no line (Y/N) moved towards the counter and waited for one of the barista’s to notice them, she looked down at all the different pasties which looked amazing.

“We’ll have to see if they have any magic food for you. Is there something you see you want to try?” (Y/N) said to Nightmare, he was holding onto her tightly with his tentacles he too had noticed the frowning women.

“Don’t know what any of these are.” Nightmare said looking at the menu.

“It’s an Italian cafe, so yeah weird names. I’m going to get the a macaccino, its good. You might like the latte they have a magic version.”

“Whatever, as long as its coffee.”

(Y/N) giggled at his grumpiness as the barista walked over to them.

“Hello how can I help you?” he said in greeting to them, (Y/N) could see he kept looking down at Nightmare and Nightmare was glaring back at him.

“Hello, do you guys have magical food and coffee?” she was nervous and the hand holding Nightmare tightened as she talked to the barista.

“Sure do, not such a new thing nowadays. But I know not every place has it.” He smiled at her as his eyes kept flicking down at the bitty.

“Awesome! Can we get 1 macaccino and 1 magic latte and 2 chocolate filled cornetto both magic, please.” She asked as she reached with her other hand into her pocket.

“Sure, that’ll be $15.50.” he said taking her card scanning it and handing it back. “the coffees will take a minuet but I can get you your pastries.”

(Y/N) moved to the side as she watched him box their pastries handing them over to her, “And your coffees with be out shortly.” He said smiling before helping another person as a girl took over making the coffee.

(Y/N) sighed in relief as she stepped back from the counter to wait for their coffee.

“Not too bad right?” she said to Nightmare.

“He kept staring at me.” He growled as he held tighter to her.

“Well bitties are new to people and there aren’t any that look like you so he’s probably just curious.” (Y/N) whispered to him as she kept an eye for their coffee, moving forward when the girl placed them down on the counter smiling at her as she grabbed the tray that had their drinks.

(Y/N) headed outside through the doors next to the bistro and made her way over to the tables they had sitting outside. Once close enough to the table Nightmare slipped off her to sit with his back facing the wall. (Y/N) set the tray down then moved her chair over so that she could sit next him,

“Good spot we can watch them setup from over here.” She smiled down at him as she sat down tucking her legs underneath the chair as she reached for the pastry box.

“Which coffees mine, I don’t know what you ordered me.” Nightmare grumbled as he looked at their drinks.

“This one here.” Pointed to the coffee closest to him, the cup was sort of large compared to him, ‘We should have shared. Oh well.” (Y/N) looked down at the tray that had the coffee on it to see that there was a small stirring straw, which after she laid out their food she picked up and put in his drink.

“That should help you so you don’t have to pick it up. Don’t worry about finishing it.” She said to him as she picked up her own cup. It was cute to watch him use the straw and use his tentacles to rip up the pastry before taking a bit of it.

“Good?”

“Different from what we have at home.”

“Yeah this is the fancy stuff, better than my insta-coffee.”

Nightmare nodded as he took another drink.

“Hey! I work hard for that coffee.”

“No, you don’t.” he smirked up at her as she giggled.

“But that’s the best part of insta-coffee you don’t have to work for it.”

“Like this better.”

“Whatever.” (Y/N) huffed as she took a bit of her own pastry looking out at the Farmers Market. People were slowly starting to show up even though the vendors were still not set up yet. Hearing movement near them made her turn her head to see the woman they had seen inside had sat at the table next to theirs. She was looking at Nightmare and couldn’t take her eyes off him, which in turn bugged the bitty who had also noticed her.

“Hello.” (Y/N) said which caused the woman to jump as if she had just realized (Y/N) was sitting there. ‘I know he’s handsome but that’s no reason to stare.’

“Oh sorry, but what kind of bitty is that. It’s not an Error.” The woman said as she nodded at Nightmare whose tentacles were starting to twitch.

“Uh no, he’s a Nightmare bitty.” (Y/N) looked back at the her, ‘Not even a hello back, and now she’s talking about Nightmare like he can’t understand her.’

“A Nightmare bitty, there wasn’t one of those at the adoption center last time I went.” She said as she kept staring at him.

‘Go away, why are you bugging us.’

“Um, they don’t have Nightmares anymore.” (Y/N) said to her as she saw how mad Nightmare was getting.

“Oh, do you think I could pet him.” She ask as she stood up to get closer to Nightmare.

“Touch me and die human.” Nightmare hissed at her.

“That’s really mean bitty, I don’t know if he should be out in public if he’s going to act like that.”

(Y/N) frowned at her as she put her cup down before standing, staring down at the her.

“I think you were the one being rude, you came up to us when we were just enjoying our breakfast to poke at my Nightmare. Now I think you should move along and stop harassing us.” (Y/N) eyes narrowed at the woman as she took a step back from (Y/N).

“I wasn’t being rude, I was just curious.” she mumbled as she started to walk away from them.

(Y/N) sat back down after the woman walked away from them, keeping an eye on her.

“hmm I’ve never seen you look at anything like that before.” Nightmare said making (Y/N) look back at him to see he was smiling at her.

“What she was being rude. Who just comes up to someone and start talking about them like they don’t understand them.” She grumbled as she looked down at her pastry, she was shaking a little from adrenalin.

“That look you gave her though, like she was the most disgusting thing you’ve ever seen was amazing.” He said as he took a drink of his coffee.

Sighing she reached for her own drink,

“I want our first day going out to go right and then the first person to comes up to us is rude. Sorry Nightmare.”

“Tch, she’s just another stupid human that think bitties are just pets. The days not ruined yet.” He mumbled around the straw.

“I thought I was the stupid human.” She said smiling at him.

“No, you’re my stupid human, she’s just stupid.” This caused (Y/N) to laughed which relaxed her as she leaned back in her seat.

Nightmare was smiling as he watched her relax,

“I’m just glad she didn’t touch you, I swear you were going to take her arm off.” She said as finished her pastry.

“I would have taken much more then that if she had tried.” He growled smirking over at her.

“I don’t doubt it, a good thing she didn’t. Blood would have ended this day rather quickly.” (Y/N) smiled at him.

Finishing her coffee, she looked over at the Farmers Market. “It looks like the vendors are all set. Do you want to walk around to see what we can find or do you want to go home.”

“Why should we go home because a rude human bugged us, let’s go see if they have free stuff.” He grumbled as he stood up.

(Y/N) smiled at the bitty as she to stood and collected their cups and trash on the tray. Turning to drop off the tray she felt his tentacles latch onto her as she was throwing their trash away.

She looked down at him to see him looking out at where the Farmers Market was, there were a lot more people out some people even had dogs. She pulled Nightmare up further on her so that he wouldn’t be so close to the ground, his tentacles wrapped around her waist again.

“A lot of people showing up now.” (Y/N) commented as she started to head for the Farmers Market. His tentacles tightened around her as they drew closer to the crowd. She stopped right outside of it to look down at him, to see him glaring at the humans and monsters wondering by.

“We can still go home if you want.” She said to him which made him whip his head up to look at her.

“No let’s just do this.” He grumbled making her smile at him.

Walking into the crowd (Y/N) walked past the food stalls towards where they have the homemade crafts and where the farmers were. The vendors were calling out to people passing by trying to draw people over to look at their wares. They slowly made their way down the row, taking their time to look at what was around them.

(Y/N) was interested in the monster vendors, they had some things she had never seen before. Such as an echo flower which Nightmare and her took turns messing around whispering things to and listening to them, before they we’re caught by the monster selling them.

“Having fun there?”

(Y/N) looked over at the bunny that was watching them. Nightmare who was standing on the table the flowers were on, glared up at the monster that interrupted them.

“Yes, sorry for messing with them. Their just really amazing.” (Y/N) said as Nightmare moved to climb up on to her shoulder so he could look down at the bunny.

“Yes, they really are fun to tell messages through. Are you interested in purchasing one?”

“Oh well we just started looking around so if we are, we’ll be back for one.” She smiled at the monster before walking away.

“You want one of those flowers?” Nightmare said into her ear, one of his tentacles creeping behind her head to hold on as they moved.

“Could be fun to have, what if I get a job and I have to leave early for work before you wake up. I could just leave you a message before I leave.” The thought made her smile, they might go back for one but for now there was a Froggit waving at them to check out some chimes he was selling.

“No chimes, that neighbor 2 apartments over has them and they’re always going.” He grumbled as she moved closer to look at the rather pretty chimes. They actually sounded really nice, the only problem she could see that there were so many of them.

“Could chase away our squirrel problem.” (Y/N) said to him as she looked at a sun chime.

“hmmm.” She could tell he was interested, but she moved on smiling at the Froggit as they walked away.

As they made their way down the row, they tried free samples of honey, chocolate which Nightmare loved, and even some spicy olives which Nightmare did not love. His scrunched-up face at the taste just made her laugh.

(Y/N) noticed there weren’t that many people with bitties with them and a few people would stare at Nightmare, which luckily, he was ignoring. As they made it down the end of the first row, they were stopped by two bitties, one was waving at them a big smile on his face the other was glaring and yelling at people passing by.

“HELLO HUMAN WITH SCARY BITTIE ON HER HEAD! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY SOME OF OUR SALSA!” The smiling bitty said as she moved closer. He was really loud but the way he was dressed in a red scarf, white jacket and pale jeans made him look really cute.

“Salsa?” (Y/N) asked as she stood in front of him.

“OH YES! WE MAKE THE BEST SALSA AND WE ARE GIVING FREE SAMPLES FOR PEOPLE TO TRY THEN PURCHASE!” The Papy bitty said as he threw his arms out.

“WE ARE NOT GIVING FREE SAMPLES AWAY I KEEP TELLING YOU!” Said the Boss bitty who was stomping his foot at the Papy. He was wearing a leather jacket with a red shirt underneath with black jeans, he looked grumpy that he was there.

“BUT BASS, OUR HUMAN SAID TO GIVE PEOPLE FREE SAMPLES!” the Papy bitty said to the other crossing his arms as he tapped his foot.

“This is fun and all but are we going to get a sample or should my human and I leave.” Nightmare said as he shortcut to the table.

“Nightmare.” (Y/N) sighed at him.

“What I want to try the salsa but if its not free we should move on.” He said tucking his hands into his jacket smiling up at her.

“OF COURSE, WE’LL GET YOU A FREE SAMPLE SCARY NIGHTMARE BITTY!” the Papy said as he jumped down from the table, supposedly to get them the free sample.

“CINNAMON! NO FREE SAMPLES FOR RUDE BITTIES!” Bass yelled down after Cinnamon.

“Bass what are you yelling about, we’re supposed to be handing out free samples.” Said a male human who walked over laying a box down. He was as tall at (Y/N), with dark brown hair, his eyes a nice hazel color, he smiled up at her as he stood back up waving at her which she returned with her own.

‘He’s handsome’ was (Y/N) passing thought.

“Hope my boys weren’t bothering you.” He said looking down at Bass.

“Oh no, we just stopped because Cinnamon said something about salsa.” (Y/N) said smiling at him.

“Yep make it ourselves, Bass and Cinnamon are a great help. Sorry I wasn’t here had to go back to the car to get more, have you tried it yet?” He asked as he looked down at Bass who was looking away from them.

“Not yet, but Cinnamon was just getting us some.” (Y/N) explained.

“Ah ok awesome. By the way my names Alex and you’ve met my bitties Bass and Cinnamon.” Alex introduce themselves, Base huffed and Cinnamon appeared over the edge of the table to wave at her, which she waved back. ‘Aw he’s so cute.’

“(Y/N) and this is Nightmare.” She introduced them, with Nightmare just glaring up at Alex.

“Nice to meet you both. Nightmares an interesting bitty don’t think I’ve ever seen one like him before.” Alex said as he looked down at Nightmare with a raised eyebrow.

“I think he’s awesome, but no there aren’t a lot of bitties like him or any.” She said as she watched Cinnamon lift a plate onto the table that Bass grabbed before pulling himself onto the table.

“Huh he looks like a Sans type.” Alex said as he watched Nightmare finally try a sample.

“He is standing right here!” Nightmare glared up at him.

(Y/N) didn’t admonish him as it was true, it was rude to talk about someone who was stand right there.

“Sorry buddy, didn’t mean anything by it. Would you like to try some (Y/N)?” Alex said trying to calm Nightmare.

“Sure, I’d love to try some.” She said as she reached down for one of the samples. It was really good salsa she’d give them that.

“Tastes really good.”

“Thank you.”

“THANK YOU, NICE HUMAN!”

“TCH”

(Y/N) couldn’t help but smile at Bass, his standoffish reminded her a little of Nightmare when they first met. ‘They seem to be a bit taller than Nightmare, must be a Papy type to be bigger than Sans.’

“Would you like to try the other kinds we have?” Alex offered them.

“Sure!” (Y/N) smiled at him while Nightmare just nodded, one of his tentacles grabbing her left wrist as he continued to glare at him.

Alex made the next samples for them, as Cinnamon was telling them how they made the it and Bass yelling at him not to share trade secrets. They were all very good though not as good as the first one they tried. Nightmare had relaxed again listening to the bitties argue, but never once removed his tentacle from her arm.

“He’s a bit possessive isn’t he, likes his human.” Alex said point down at Nightmare who wasn’t paying attention to him.

“I don’t mind, just means he cares in his own way.” (Y/N) said smiling down at him.

“Thinks it’s a dark bitty thing. Bass is like that sometimes, though he doesn’t have the tentacles.”

(Y/N) turned her smile to Alex as he talked fondly of his bitty.

“Cinnamon is just a sweetheart that wants to help all the time, but he wants everything clean. They both do really, they really whipped me into shape when we started living together. Never seen my place look so clean.” He said looking down at his bitties (Y/N) didn’t know what to say, it was cute how much he cared for them.

“Human we’re done eating their samples we can move on to the next table.” Nightmare moved himself back into her side, he had gotten bored of watching the others argue.

“One minuet I want to buy some of their salsa for our meals.” She said reaching for her wallet.

After telling them which one they wanted Bass jumped down from the table, as Alex rung them up. Smiling down at Bass and Cinnamon as they offered her the bag that had their salsa.

“Thank you” (Y/N) said waving at goodbye to them.

“Hopefully we’ll see you again!” Alex called to them waving.

“BYE NICE HUMAN AND SCARY NIGHTMARE!!”

“YOU BETTER COME BACK AND BUY MORE!!”

Smiling (Y/N) turned around to walk down the next row.

“They were nice.”

“The Papy’s were annoying and loud. That human also stared at you.”

“I thought they were cute, and no he wasn’t he was more interested in watching his bitties.”

“Oh, so he’s one of those humans.” Nightmare sneered.

“One of those humans?” (Y/N) was confused what did Nightmare mean.

“Nothing, doesn’t matter.” He was looking away from her frowning.

“Now I really want to know.”

“No, you don’t” he mumbled blushing.

Now she was really curious.

They passed a few stands that had thing that weren’t interesting to either of them such as soaps and oils. They finally got to where the farmers were, they were selling vegetables, eggs, and there was even a man selling meat. They looked around before (Y/N) bought some of the vegetables to take home for tonight. She also got some bread from a baker for sandwiches they could have tomorrow.

“Are you hungry or are you full off of free samples.” (Y/N) asked Nightmare as they made their way to where the food stalls were. Nightmare had moved up to her shoulder again, not liking to be held that long and there were to many people now to let him safely walk.

“I could eat.” His smooth deep voice in her ear, she tried to control her reaction to having his voice so close to her ear.

‘That voice is not allowed!’

“Ok let’s see what we can find.”

Korean food, Mexican food, bakeries selling cupcakes and cinnabunnies, fried chicken, sea food, BBQ, there was so much to choose from, though Nightmare demanded they get the street tacos (Y/N) suggested trying something else. Which lead to Nightmare and (Y/N) to walking back and forth a couple times before stopping at the BBQ. An elderly man was calling out to people passing by offering samples of brisket, a purple fire elemental working the BBQ, (Y/N) couldn’t say no to free samples and once Nightmare tired some.

“We’re having this for lunch!” he demanded standing up on her shoulder, which caused (Y/N) to laugh.

(Y/N) ordered them a plate of brisket and mac & cheese to share, it looked so good they were practically drooling as their plate was handed to them.

Looking around for a table sit at they only one available was in the shade, which was fine seeing as the music had started and was a bit loud for them.

“Why do they have to blast the music.” Nightmare complained as (Y/N) set them down before hoping off her shoulder onto the table.

“Well they want everyone to hear it mostly.” She told him as she pulled out the forks they were given. They didn’t have bitty sizes forks so he had to hold the fork with his tentacle which was interesting to watch him use. “It’s not that loud back here and it actually sounds nice.” Sure, it was country and not her favorite but it could be worse.

“Hmm.” Nightmare stopped trying to spear a piece of brisket to listen to it, after a while he looked at her with an unimpressed look.

“Countries not for everyone.” (Y/N) chuckled at him.

Taking a bit of the mac & cheese she hummed as she ate it, “The mac & cheese is good too, I’ve always wanted to eat out here. To stay and enjoy lunch but…” (Y/N) looked away at the people around them.

“Why didn’t you.” He mumbled as he took a bit of food.

“Nervous mostly, but anyways are you having fun?” Nightmare looked at her, just staring at (Y/N) blushed at him.

“What?” she asked confused.

“Nothing… it’s been interesting, a lot of people.” He said which she laughed at.

“Yeah there is, but”

“Hey its you two again!” called a voice next to their table, two bitties jumped down on the table.

It was Alex, with Bass and Cinnamon, he was hold a tray with spaghetti on it.

“Oh, hello again.” (Y/N) smiled up at him.

“HELLO AGAIN NICE HUMAN AND SCARY NIGHTMARE!!” Cinnamon cheered at them, Bass crossed his arms and glared.

“Hello Cinnamon, Bass.”

“Can we sit with you?” Alex asked

(Y/N) looked over at Nightmare who was glaring at Bass, she didn’t really see why not.

“Yeah of course, but what about your stall?”

“Awesome! Luckily my brother stopped to watch it so we could come eat lunch.” Alex said as he sat across from them.

“Where did you get the spaghetti?” (Y/N) hadn’t seen a stand that had any even from where they were sitting.

“INSIDE THE MARKET BUILDING NICE HUMAN, TODAY IS THE GREAT CINNAMON'S DAY TO CHOOSE WHAT WE EAT!” Cinnamon said proudly as he struck a pose his little red scarf fluttering in the breeze.

“Oh yeah, they do have that Italian place over there.” She had forgotten about that pizzeria.

“It’s their favorite place to eat at.” Alex said as he handed over one of the plates to his bitties, taking a bit of his own.

“SPAGHETTI IS NOT AS GREAT AT THE GREAT AND MASTERFUL LASAGNA!” Bass sniffed as he played with their spaghetti.

“Nothing is better than tacos, my stupid human makes the best.” Nightmare said looking down at the others bitties plate. ‘Is he boasting about my cooking.’ (Y/N) looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

“Not real nice to call your (Y/N) stupid. But you cook that’s cool, I can’t cook for shit it.” Alex said before taking a bit of his food.

“I can call my human what I like!” Nightmare growled at him.

“LANGUAGE HUMAN ALEX, THAT’S A QUARTER IN THE SWEAR JAR WHEN WE GET HOME! SCARY NIGHTMARE YOU SHOULD BE NICER TO YOUR HUMAN!” Cinnamon scolded Alex and Nightmare.

“Sorry Cinnamon.” (Y/N) chuckled as Alex apologized to his bitty as he shrugged at her. “we had to start a swear jar because I curse to much.” He explained smiling down at his bitties.

“Tch.” Nightmare turned back to their food to ignore them, (Y/N) reached for one of his tentacles to pet trying to calm him down.

“Yeah, I can make a few things, I haven’t made spaghetti yet. We do need to go to the store this week.” She said smiling at Nightmare who had wrapped the tentacle she had been petting around her wrist.

“Nightmare your lucky to have a person that can cook for you. Sure, I can make salsa and some dishes but these guys like Italian and I have no skill there.” Alex said rubbing the back of his head.

“Of course, my human is better than you.” Nightmare boasted at Alex.

“DON’T GIVE UP DEAR ALEX! WE THE GREAT CINNAMON” “AND! THE TERRIBLE BASS WILL HELP YOU IMPROVE YOUR COOKING SKILLS.” Cinnamon and Bass said striking poses, ‘Terrible Bass’ (Y/N) just smiled at the bitty.

“Thanks guys, always nice to know you two have my back.” Alex said smiling down at his posing bitties.

‘Alex and his bitties really were cute together, its also nice that he’s not taking Nightmares words to heart.’

Nightmare and (Y/N) finished up their meal with Alex and his two bitties. When she went to stand up she had forgotten she still had Nightmare’s tentacle wrapped around her arm, pulling him slightly off the table. Luckily Alex reached for him just as he was about to tumble off, placing him back on the table.

“Don’t touch me human!” Nightmare growled at Alex as soon as he was steady.

“Nightmare are you ok, I’m so sorry.” (Y/N) was checking him over to make sure she hadn’t accidentally hurt him.

“Sorry, just didn’t want you falling on the floor.” Alex said to him as he backed off.

“DON’T YELL AT MY HUMAN YOU LITTLE CUR!!” Bass yelled at Nightmare standing in front of Alex trying to get at him.

“GRUMPY ME PLEASE CALM DOWN!” Cinnamon was holding Bass back from attacking Nightmare.

(Y/N) sighed picking up Nightmare to hold him in front of her. “Sorry about that guys, Nightmare doesn’t liked to be touched.”

“I can see that.” Alex said smiling at them, Nightmare glared up at him.

“What does that mean.” He growled.

“Nothing buddy, we’re good.” Alex held his hands up to ward off any further verbal attacks from him.

“Sorry, Alex.” (Y/N) said as she held Nightmare closer to her chest, missing his cyan blush appearing on his face.

“Like I said we’re good, aren’t we guys.” Alex smiled at her grabbing her plate to put on his tray.

“YES, WE ARE ALL RIGHT NICE HUMAN NO FOUL DONE!” Cinnamon said no longer holding Bass back, who was ignoring them.

“You don’t have to throw our trash away for us.”

“Hey, no problem you have your hands full.” Alex chuckled as he walked towards the trash cans.

(Y/N) smiled slightly down at Nightmare who was hanging from her arms grumbling, it seemed he was just going to ignore them now.

“Will you guys come out tomorrow?” Alex asked as he came back.

“Oh, um maybe, no idea.” (Y/N) stumbled over her words.

“Well we look forward to seeing you again, tomorrow or next weekend.” Alex said smiling at her. “Come on guys lets get back to our stall.” He cheered at his bitties lifting them up.

“Same, it was nice meeting you!” (Y/N) said watching them get ready to leave.

“GOODBYE AGAIN NICE HUMAN!”

“TCH.”

“Bye (Y/N)!” with that they headed back into the crowd.

“They were nice.”

“I still don’t like them.”

(Y/N) just chuckled at her Nightmare as he moved his way to her shoulder again, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he sat down.

“Do you want to try some popcorn maybe we’ll find something we’ll like.” She said turning towards the inside market.

“Fine we can do that.” He grumbled, as she made her way towards the building. “Hopefully that weirdo from this morning is gone.”

“Forgot about her.” (Y/N) wanted to go less now, but she kept moving towards the door. “I’m sure she’s gone let’s just get some popcorn then we’ll head home.”

Making their way over to the popcorn store they didn’t see her anywhere which made (Y/N) relax, she hated confrontations and would rather end this day on a good note.

Standing in front of the store they had to wait for a family before it was their turn.

“Hello, can we try the pizza flavor popcorn?” (Y/N) asked the lady behind the high counter.

“sure can!” She said as he opened the clear cover and filling a small cup with the popcorn.

“Pizza?” Nightmare whispered in her ear.

“Yeah I’ve had it before its pretty good.”

“Here you go sweetie.” (Y/N) reached up to take the small cup from her before offering it to Nightmare.

Taking some, he sniffed it before sticking out his blue tongues to taste it, before putting the popcorn in his mouth.

“Good?”

“It’s interesting.”

“Want to try another?” she smiled at him as she took a piece for herself, watching him nod as he reached for another piece.

“Can we try another?” she asked the lady again.

“Sure honey, which one?” she smiled at them.

“Apple cinnamon would be good.” the lady nodded before she got them another cup, before handing it to them.

Letting Nightmare try it first again before taking some for herself. It really did taste like an apple and was rather good.

“This one would be good to get, what do you think?” she asked watching him as he reached for another piece.

“Its good, we should get some.”

“Ok, we’ll get a bucket full of it that way we can come back and get refills.” (Y/N) said smiling at him, before asking the lady for their order. After paying and receiving their popcorn, they headed towards the exit.

“So, home?”

“…..”  
“Nightmare?” (Y/N) looked at him, he was looking thoughtful as he looked at the Farmers Market. It still crowded the music was blaring.

“Let’s get that flower.” He said looking down at her.

“The echo flower?”

“Yes.” He looked away from her blushing.

“Ok, we can do that.” She smiled turning to where the stall was. “Why do you want the flower.”

“My own reasons.”

(Y/N) just chuckled at him, she didn’t mind getting the flower it was pretty and she wanted it too. When they finally arrived at the stand it was easy to pick one since they all looked the same. Paying for it they were finally on their way home.

“That was a good trip.” She said as they reached the sidewalk that would lead to their apartment.

“hmm.” Nightmare had shortcut down to the floor, now that there wasn’t anyone around, he wanted to walk.

They walked in silence until halfway home, (Y/N) stopped looking down at Nightmare as he kept walking.

“Thank you, Nightmare. We might have had some bumps today but it really was nice to spend the day out with you.” He had stopped walking as she talked to him before continuing when she was done. (Y/N) followed after him softly smiling.

When they got home, she put the flower on the counter before she started putting the rest of the things they got away. As she was finishing putting the vegetables away, she heard him whisper.

“Thank you for today.”

(Y/N) turned to smile at him only to see the echo flower swaying on the counter repeating those words, and Nightmare out on the balcony throwing bones are the squirrels that had come back. Walking to the door she stood there watching him and smiled when he smiled.

“Another victory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many guesses for who the next bitty would be, sadly he wont show up until chapter 15? I'm guessing here, since this chapter wasn't supposed to happen until chapter 23 lol. I already have ideas for 9-11 before I even finished this chapter. Thanks again everyone!


	8. Grocery Drama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going grocery shopping can be fun when you go with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and Kudos it means so much!  
> This story still has no beta so any grammar/spelling errors are from me not noticing them lol Please enjoy!

(Y/N) closed the frig with a sigh, they were running low on food and as much as she hated it, they would have to go to the store.

Turning away from the frig she walked over to the couch falling onto it on her side. Nightmare who was still playing Hollow Knight bounced causing him to miss a button that lead to him dying.

“NOOOO! Ugh human!” he turned to her growling his tentacles waving about.

“Sorry Nightmare didn’t mean to kill you.”

“Tch.” He started turning away only to stop looking back at her. “What’s up with the face?” he grumbled raising an eyebrow at her.

“What face?”

“That face of doom your making.”

“There’s a face of doom?”

“That face your making is the definition of doom face.”

“Nice thanks.”

Nightmare just smirked at her, “Well?”

(Y/N) sighed rolling onto her back, “I keep saying we need to go grocery shopping, and we do! But I hate going, I mean it’s not as bad as clothes shopping but it’s close.” She mumbled covering her eyes with one of her hands.

“Really that’s it, all this drama over going shopping.” He said gesturing towards her.

“Yeah I know.” She looked over at him smiling slightly.

Nightmare crossed his arms as he just stared at her.

“Fine we’ll go! It’s still early so there shouldn’t be to many people there.” (Y/N) said siting up.

“Wait we!” he looked up at her with a wide eye.

“What you were just going to send me off on my own, who knows who I’ll run into and what if I get lost!” she said leaning over him.

“How am I supposed to help you if you get lost, I don’t even know where the store is!”

“I see cast me out into the wilderness of the world and let me fend for myself.”

Nightmare just gave her a bland look.

“Oh, come on please come with me.” (Y/N) looked at him pleadingly, they stared at each other before Nightmare finally sighed looking away.

“Fine if you’re so incompetent that you can’t even go to the store alone then I will just have to come.”

“Awesome thank you! Besides its more fun going somewhere with someone and we want to eat don’t we.” (Y/N) jumped up more excited about going knowing Nightmare was coming with her.

“Sure, bring me into your suffering, let me just get my shade back and find a bench then we can go.” He mumbled as he turned back to his game.

“Ok!” (Y/N) walked over to where her phone was charging to pull up the list making doubly sure she had everything even thought she had been making it all week. She had made sure to add to it anytime they ran out of a certain food, that way she wouldn’t forget anything. “As thanks I’ll make your favorite tonight.” She said stuffing her phone in her pocket before sitting back down to wait for him.

Saying this caused Nightmare to freeze looking at her from the corner of his eye.

“You mean it?” he whispered.

“Of course! Anything for my Nightmare.” (Y/N) smiled at him watching as a blush made its way across his face before he focused back on his game, ignoring her. ‘So cute.’

She watched as he reclaimed is shade before heading for a bench, but when he passed it to keep going, she looked over at him.

“Nightmare...”

Nightmare turned the knight back towards the bench to save.

“Thank you.”

“Tch.” Was all he said as he turned off the game and standing up.

(Y/N) stood up walking to the door to grab her purse and keys, she turned back to watch him pull on his shoes before making his way over to her.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Opening the door, she wait for him to pass before following him out, turning to lock the door they started to walk down the hall.

“I don’t think we’ve been back in my car since I brought you home.” She thought aloud.

“No reason to.”

“That’s true, we’ve stayed home this whole time. Man, that makes us sound lazy. But it was mostly to make sure you got better.” (Y/N) stated at they neared her car.

“Do I have to go in that ridiculous seat.” He asked blandly looking at her car.

“I guess not, but what if we got into an accident.” She said as she opened the passenger door.

“Are you prone to those?” he asked short-cutting into the seat.

“Well no, my car always seems to get hit when I’m out of the car.”

(Y/N) watched him buckle himself in before closing the door, making her way to her side. Climbing in and starting up the car,

“Ok off to the store!” She cheered as she started backing up.

“Woot.”

(Y/N) laughed at his not over excited cheer.

“It won’t be so bad since we’re going together.” She smiled over at him when they were waiting for the gate to the parking garage. “Besides, now that your better we can look around and find stuff that we both want to try.”

“Sounds good, as long as there are tacos tonight.” He grumbled stuffing his hands into his pockets and relaxing back into his seat.

“You really like those, huh?”

“Of course, like coffee too.” He said it so matter a factly.

(Y/N) giggled at him as she focused on driving to the monster store they had gone to before, luckily she had saved the store onto her GPS, made it a lot easier to find.

Nightmare stared outside the window watching the clouds.

“Think it’s going to rain again?”

“Probably, but these aren’t rain clouds.” She said looking at the sky as she got off the freeway, the morning traffic had died down so they were able to get to the store faster.

Making the turn into the parking lot she was able to park them close to the entrance, she wasn’t as nervous as last time they came here. Looking over at Nightmare she knew it’s because she had him with her.

Climbing out of the car Nightmare followed after her, surprising her when he wrapped his tentacles around her waist. He climbed up to sit on her shoulder while (Y/N) walked towards the store, grabbing a basket before heading through the door.

“Want to sit in the basket or you go up there.”

“No, I’m good up here.”

“Fine, but if my shoulder starts hurting, you’re going in the basket.”

Nightmare huffed as they headed over towards the vegetables and fruits.

“What the hell it that.”

(Y/N) looked over to see what he was pointing at. “That’s a watermelon, oh cool they’re on sale we should get one.” She started knocking on them trying to find one that sounded hollow.

“What are you doing.” Nightmare watched as she tested them.

“Listening to them, if it sounds hollow the watermelon is ripe.” Finally finding one she moved it to the baskets smiling. “I love watermelon I’m surprised to see them, usually you only see them around summertime.”

“Is it good?” he asked short-cutting to stand next to it.

“Usually their really good, once in a while you’ll get one that doesn’t taste like anything, we should see if they have berries too. Maybe we can make a drink out of the watermelon and berries, those taste pretty good.” (Y/N) pushed the basket around looking to see if they had any.

“A drink out of fruit.”

“Yeah! You make it in a blender with ice, strawberries and watermelon it tastes really good but I guess it’s more of a smoothie.” She explained as she finally found some strawberries, Nightmare looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

“If you say so.” He grumbled before looking around them. “What’s that round brown thing?”

(Y/N) looked over to see he was pointing at the kiwifruit, “oh that’s a kiwi, or kiwifruit. Those can be really sweet and tasty. But they’re not on sale so we can’t get any this time, maybe next time.” she said pushing the basket towards the vegetables. Nightmare moved up towards the basket seat to lounge looking up at her.

“We need to get some lettuce for dinner, as well as onions and tomatoes. We should also get some zucchini and broccoli, maybe some corn.” She smiled down at him as they moved along.

After gathering what they needed, “Now the fun part, let’s see what we can find!” they headed towards the aisles.

When the reach the first aisle that had the baked goods, Y/N guard was up as spotted that their was another person in the aisle. The man hadn't noticed them yet but even so she was on alert. It wasn’t like he was doing anything, it's just made Y/N uneasy she never knew where these feelings come from.

"Are those the cinnabunnies we saw at the Market?"

Y/N focus was drawn away from the man at Nightmares question made her blind down at him which he nodded at the shelves. She looked over to see that they were the cinnabunnies that were at the market.

"Oh yeah your right they are! Do you want some, they look good."

"That's why I pointed them out. Let's get some it’ll be nice to have something with our coffee in the morning." He grumbled at her using magic to put them in the basket.

Magic still surprised her but it was always cool to watch.

"Oh sure, just throw anything in our basket." Y/N fake complained at him before giggling.

"Well if you don’t was not them you can always put them back." He smirked up at her from his lounging position, making her shake her head as they continued down the aisle. She had forgotten the other person when Nightmare was talking to her. Becoming more relaxed even when they passed him to continue into the next lane.

Y/N reached towards Nightmare, who twisted his tentacle through her fingers. Y/N smiled at him as she came to a stop.

"Thank you for distracting me. I don’t know why I get so tense."

"Tch, like that human could stand a chance against us." He stated confidently looking up at her, his eye light looked like it was trying to change shape. She looked up to see they had walked into a dangerous aisle.

The snack aisle...

"Oh no, I try to avoid this one."

Nightmare looked down the lane to see chips, candy, popcorn and many other junk foods in this one aisle.

"Heh, scared of as few snacks stupid human." He scoffed at her.

"I fear what they do to my body, that and I have terrible control over not eating them in one sitting." She grumbled as they made their way down, Nightmare just snickering at her as she tried not to look.

“Don’t know why you worry, your bodies great.”

Surprised Y/N looked down at the bitty. “What?”

“Nothing!” he hissed at her, “You heard nothing.”

Nightmare was now making a point of ignore her, looking away with his arms crossed as he laid back in the basket. Her face flushed hot as she processed what he had just said, ‘He likes my body! Wait no don’t get excited stupid, he’s a bitty…. but he likes my body!”

No one had ever said that about her, the only one to ever acknowledge her physically had been her mom but that didn’t count. Nightmare was a guy, sure a bitty and but it made her happy to know he thought her body was great.

Y/N smiled down at Nightmare, “Thank you no ones ever said that to me before.”

His head snapped back to looking at her, “Then they are idiots and can’t see what I see. Not that anyone should look at you but…” he trailed off his eye widening before looking away. “Aren’t we here to get food.”

Y/N giggled as she gently squeezed the tentacle that was still wrapped around her fingers, stopping to look around at what was on the shelves. “Your, right we are. See anything you’d like to try?”

Nightmare looked around at the junk food. “Let’s get some chocolate and those chips in the yellow bag,”

He used his magic to pull down the bag of chips down while she reluctantly took back her hand so she could look over the chocolates, there were so many kinds! ‘Ugh which ones.’ Finally, just deciding on getting one of each that way they could try them together. Dropping them in the basket she moved back to start pushing the basket around the corner.

“Let see what else do we need.” She pulled out her phone leaning hear elbows on the basket as she looked down at it.

“We need tomato sauce and crushed tomatoes too, we’ll need coconut milk and rice I want to try making curry. As well as some soup for when I don’t feel like cooking, hopefully they have some on sale.” Y/N listed off as she continued down the lane before looking around them to grab what she needed before going onto the next aisle and repeating.

As they were making their way over to the meat section of the story Y/N was surprised to see someone she knew. “Oh look its Alex and his bitties. Should we say hi?”

“No ignore them.” Nightmare sat up to glare over at Alex who was checking out the meat section, Bass and Cinnamon were both sitting in his basket telling him what to get.

“Rude.” She giggled at him as she gently petted one of his tentacles as they made their way over.

It was Cinnamon who saw them first.

“NICE HUMAN AND SCARY BITTY! ARE YOU ALSO HERE TO FIND WONDEROUS FOOD TO EAT!”

Alex turned around to look back at them while Bass crossed his arms and glared at them.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!” “THEIR HERE TO SHOP OBVIOUSLY, EDGY ME!”

“Hey, long time no see.” Alex said smiling at them.

“Hello guys.”

“Tch.”

Y/N gave a short wave to them as they stopped behind Alex.

“Getting some shopping done?” she asked smiling at how Cinnamon was swinging his legs in the baskets seat.

“Yep, just picking up a few things before we go home to make a new batch of salsa for this coming weekend.” Alex said gesturing over to their own basket, which was filled with mostly vegetables.

“Oh fun!”

“So why don’t you go do that then, we need to finish our own shopping.” Nightmare said glaring up at Alex.

“Nightmare...”

“Nah it’s fine we we’re actually done here. It was nice seeing you again, maybe see you at the Famers Market this weekend.” Alex said turning back to his basket with one final wave and started to walk away.

“BYE NICE HUMAN AND RUDE BITTY!”

“Bye, maybe we will.” She wave to the excited bitty, sighing as they disappeared around the corner.

“Really Nightmare?” Y/N looked down at him as he got comfortable again.

“Do you like him?” He asked in return staring up at her.

“What do you mean, he seems nice enough.” She was confused by what he meant, they just stared at each other for a few minuets before she sighed and turned towards the freezers.

She heard him sigh as she reach down for the chicken, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

She turn back to him, “It’s ok, I guess I do try a little to hard to find friends in everyone. You’d think I’d learn that not everyone who’s nice to me wants to be my friend.” She mumbled putting the chicken in the basket.

“That’s not what I meant when I asked if you liked him…Your worth more that any human. You can do better then some guy that sells salsa!” Nightmare was growling at the end.

“What? Oh you think I like Alex, like as a boyfriend? I mean he’s nice looking but… no I just thought he would be nice to talk to once in a while maybe get coffee do friend things.” She said surprised that he thought she liked Alex that way.

“Oh, so you don’t like him that way. That’s good….”

“Personally, I like his bitties more. I think their cute.”

“WHAT!” Nightmare was now showing his mean face as he looked over to where they had gone. (Y/N) laughed as she grabbed his tentacle when he made to leave the basket.

“But I like you more my handsome bitty.” She giggled as he froze looking back at her.

“You need to have your eyes checked then, stupid human.” He said crossing his arms as his face started to blush.

“I don’t think I do.” (Y/N) said softly as she smiled down at him. “But anyways let’s finish our shopping and then get home to make you your favorites.”

“Tch.” Nightmare went on ignoring her for the rest of the shopping, seemingly lost in thought, he did wrap his tentacles back up with her fingers though which brought a smile to her face.

*****

When they were finally home Nightmare helped unload the car with his magic, which was a great help even though it was only one bag. After they were inside, he sat down on the counter and watched her cook. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved around the kitchen, his attention was causing her to blush.

“Have you heard anything from that job?” he asked out of nowhere.

(Y/N) turned to look back at him with a raised eyebrow, “Which one?” she scoffed.

He smirked at her, “You know the one I’m talking about.”

“No and I probably won’t. You know I applied to be a recruiter a couple times, seems like an easy job you just look or not look at resumes and don’t do anything. Don’t call, hell you don’t even have to email the person to let them know that no they don’t fit or sorry we filled the position.” (Y/N) sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She was ranting but after so many years of trying to get a job, hell even entry level jobs with no experience needed could make any sane person go insane.

“Ouch strong emotions there.”

“Sorry.” She mumbled turning back to stir the meat around.

“I just know how much you wanted it, but its their own failings for not choosing you.” He huffed angry at the fact they hadn’t heard anything.

“Thanks, something will happen. Just have to keep trying that’s all I can do.” (Y/N) sighed finishing up their meal and plating it. Turning towards the table she found Nightmare already there. “Eager huh.” She giggled as she placed his plate in front of him.

He looked so excited it was almost scary, but also sort of cute. Nightmare dived in as soon as she sat down, building his taco before eating the first in one bit.

“Really Nightmare.”

“Good.”

(Y/N) laughed as she reached for her own but stopped as her phone started vibrating in her pocket, pulling it out she looked down to find a reminder for the group tomorrow night.

“Oh yeah, I have that meetup tomorrow.”

Nightmare was had stopped eating to glare at her phone. “Don’t go.”

“What? Why?”

“You don’t need them or any group like that. Just stay home.”

(Y/N) looked at Nightmare as he looked up at her, she didn’t know what to say.

“But...”

“No, you just need….” He growled as he stood up looking away from her.

“Nightmare please sit down, remember you already said I could go. I mean I would go either way but..”

He sat back down grabbing his taco again. “But you don’t want to go, I saw how you tensed I can feel how uncomfortable you are about going.”

(Y/N) didn’t know what to say.

Nightmare sighed, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s ok, I mean I’m still going but thank you for not wanting me to go when you know how it can make me feel.”

They finished their meal in silence, which made her sad as this was supposed to be an enjoyable dinner for them. (Y/N) looked over to the couch at Nightmare glared at the TV controller in hand but he wasn’t playing. She caught him looking over at her, “Are you going to play again?”

“I’m waiting for you.” He said looking straight at her. She blushed as she heard him say that, ‘He just means for me to come to the couch, not something else.’ Mentally shaking her head, she smiled as she sat next to him.

“Ok I’m here.” 

Nightmare smirked at her before starting the game, (Y/N) leaned back into the couch watching him play for a while before her eyes slipped over to look at the top of his head. She felt as though something was pulling at her chest, she wanted to hug him so bad right now, to reach out to him to…

‘Tomorrow will be ok. I’ll go out and talk to a few people then come home to him here waiting for me….’

The thought of leaving him here alone made her sad and hurt, tears started at the corners of her eyes. She felt something wrap around her arm making her jump before seeing it was Nightmare, he wasn’t looking at her but he was comforting her in his own way.

‘It’ll be ok, he’ll be waiting for me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this chapter ended the way it did, I think i'm getting story's mixed up. Drama kept trying to sneak in no matter how much I beat it back. Also this chapter was a lot harder to write then the last one, I'm excited to write the next 3 chapters since they will move the story on a bit more. 
> 
> Sorry no new bitties, he probably wont show up til chapter 15 or 16 we'll see.


	9. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) goes out without Nightmare and learns something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers, thank you for your comments and kudos it really means a lot!  
> Just to let you know this story has no beta and all grammar/spelling errors are mine.

Tense, nervous and a feeling of dread is how she felt as she stared into the bathroom mirror. Y/n did want to go out tonight, to be surrounded by strangers. But she had to go she had promised her parents that she would go out and meet people.

Sighing she checked herself one more time, her white blouse with the v-neck was modest but showed her curves. Looking down at her dark skinny jeans to make sure lint hadn't stuck to it. With one final check to her hair and necklace she left the bathroom into the living room.

Nightmare was sitting on the couch the controller in his hands as he played his game, he turned to look at her as she walked out. His eye widened and wavered in shape staring at her with his mouth falling open. He quickly closed it and frowned at her.

"So, do I look ok." She was nervous she wanted him to think she looked nice. Her chest was feeling warm as she looked at his handsome skeletal face, 'He is handsome even when he frowns.'

"Passable for a human."

"High praise." She laughed walking over to sit next to him, he started blushing as she got closer. Sitting next to him had relaxed her nervous for tonight, they seem to go away as soon as she sat next to him. She could see his frown lessen with her near, which warmed her heart.

"You shouldn't go." He grumbled as he looked up at her.

"I have to go."

"I'm telling you, you shouldn't go."

"Why not?" Y/N frown at him she felt one of his tentacles grab her hand.

"I know I've said this a few times...you don’t need them." She felt as if he hadn't finished everything he wanted to say. Her chest felt warm again, she squeezed his tentacle she was holding gently petting it.

"I guess I feel like I have to, besides how am I going to meet people." Saying this made her feel like she was saying lines to a play. She really would rather stay, but she had promised her parents that she'd go out and meet people.

"Tch." Nightmare looked away from her, taking his tentacle away from her which hurt to have him pull away from her.

Her phone vibrated letting her know her uber had arrived. With one last sigh she stood up.

"I'll be back later, I left you some food in the frig you know how to work the microwave. I love..." she stopped herself, what was she about to say.

She turned towards the door as she was closing it, she said a final goodbye.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, she leaned in it, ‘Ugh, I want to stay Nightmare I’m sorry.’ Turning she made her way down the stairs and towards the gate leading out onto the street, looking back up at her balcony she could see him standing there looking down at her. (Y/N) smiled up at him waving before looking back for her driver.

She tensed as she found them before moving towards the car, the driver rolled down her window to ask if she was (Y/N). After confirming the code that uber gave her she got in the car, with one last look at Nightmare she got in the car.

Her chest felt as if something was pulling from her back as they made the first turn, as the drive continued it seems to feel even worse. (Y/N) reached a hand up to her chest, she had felt fine in the apartment what was going on.

“You ok Miss?” the driver asked looking back at her.

“Yeah I’m ok, chest just hurts a bit.” She tried to reassure them. Putting her hand back down she stared out the window frowning. The city passed by slowly as they hit afternoon traffic before they finally reached the bar the meetup was meeting at.

“Thank you.” (Y/N) said as she opened the door to step out onto the curb. Making her way over to the door to the bar she pulled it open before heading inside. The thing in her chest gave another tug backwards which made her wince, again she reached for her chest. ‘God what is that.’

Trying to shake it off she moved away from the door looking around to see if she could see anyone or a sign. But after seeing nothing she turned her attention towards the hostess who was watching her.

“Hi, there supposed to be a meetup here tonight do you know where they are.” (Y/N) asked her smiling, she was so nervous her hand twitched to reach out for Nightmare but stopped. ‘He’s not here, calm down we’ve done this before without him.’

“A group’s supposed to be here tonight? Hmm let me go check one minuet.” The hostess said as she left to look around.

Sighing (Y/N) looked around again at the bar, it was loud as she knew it would be but not too crowded since it was a weekday a nice blend of monsters and humans. She felt the thing in her chest give another pull making her wince again, what was causing that.

Out of the corner of her eye she notice a giant hamster monster was looking at her. She smiled slightly at him before crossing her arms, looking around for the hostess who was making her way back.

“This way sweetie I found them I think.” She smiled at her leading (Y/N) towards the open backyard of the bar. It was cold tonight why were they outside, she sighed it’s probably because the leader for tonight couldn’t find a place for them inside.

This had happened a few times so she just sucked it up and made her way over. She could see the leader of the group heading towards her, his bald head and all black clothes were a common thing for him.

“Hello, here for the meetup, my name is Joe and I’m really happy you could make it, what’s your name?” she had met Joe multiply times, but she couldn’t blame him for forgetting they only meet up once a month.

Stretching out her hand to shake his, “(Y/N), it’s nice to see you again.”

After their handshake he pulled out name tags writing hers down before handing to her. “Oh, I knew you looked somewhat familiar, well welcome back! Introduce yourself to some people get to talking and have fun.” He said smiling before moving away.

(Y/N) stuck the name tag to her jacket, before looking around at the group gathered. Monsters and humans were conversing around a few tables. Some were huddled near heating lamps, drinking and trying to keep warm.

She slowly made her way up to one of the tables where a whimsun and dog monster with golden fur were talking to a man and woman. Sitting down she smiled over to them before picking up the drink menu, this was always the hard part for her talking to people. She looked next to her, her hand moved before she realized no one was next to her. ‘Right, he’s not here.’

Turning back to the menu in her hands, she looked down it to see they had a happy hour right now. “Taco’s” she smiled when she saw them, her chest gave another pull this one not as painful.

She wasn’t really hungry though, to many people around to eat comfortably, she tensed when someone walked behind her. Again, her hand moved without her thinking about it, looking for a black tentacle that wasn’t there.

‘What is wrong with me.’ (Y/N) put her head in her hands, she noticed that the dog monster was looked over at her every few minutes. She smiled shyly at him, but he had stopped looking over at her. Sighing she tried to make herself part of the group.

Listening to the conversation and quietly laughing at the jokes they were sharing. At some point they started to leave the table, ‘Maybe if I get something to drink, I’ll calm down.’ She looked around to see if she could find a waiter and after ordering she looked around again to see if any of the people she met last time were there.

Finding no one, ‘The whole point of even coming to this thing is to find friends or a boyfriend.’

‘But why I have Nightmare, I could be having a much better night if I had just stayed home.’ Leaning her head on her hand, she grumbled as she started arguing with herself. The pulling in her chest had become constant now, making her flinch when it pulled.

‘I promised I’d go out and meet people besides it’s not always bad.’

‘Because that went so well that last two times you went out.’ (Y/N) sighed the last two times had gone alright it was the interactions afterwards that hadn’t.

The first time she had come to the group it was nice and sort of fun, but at some point, she started talking to this one guy that offered to show her around town. She thought she had made a hopeful friend, her mom thought that she had found a hopeful boyfriend, even when she kept telling her no.

When she went to meet up with him, he took her around and it had been ok but it was weird that he would never make eye contact and to her seemed to submissive where she had to drive the conversation. But she thought she’d give him another chance maybe he was nerves, but after that night she never heard from him again.

The other one had been a guy who had been too pushy about wanting to drive her home assuring her he wanted to be friends. But the way he went about it was to forward and made her very uncomfortable. He had gotten her to himself and every time he talked, he would start tapping the table hard as though impatient always bring up how he’d like to drive her home. She had of course refused and went home shortly after.

‘Yeah great times.’ She jumped a little when her drink was put down in front of her.

“A bit jumpy huh.” A male voice said in front of her, looking over to see the dog monster from earlier sit down in front of her.

“Just surprised me, sort of lost in thought.” (Y/N) said smiling at him, ‘he sort of looks like a golden retriever, cute.’

“My names Mac by the way.” He stuck his hand out to her his tail wagging. ‘So cute.’ 

“(Y/N), it’s nice to meet you.” She shook his hand watching as his ears perked up and tail waged faster.

“Love coming to these events, personally like meeting new people. But I know it’s not for everyone, the Whimsun that was here earlier is a shy monster has a hard time being around others. When I saw you sitting here by yourself, I couldn’t help but come back over.” Mac said giving her a doggie smile.

“Oh, well thank you but you didn’t have to.” (Y/N) shyly looked away from him, he chuckled shrugging tail still wagging.

“Nah, I want to. So, tell me about yourself what do you like doing for fun.” He asked putting his snout on his hand looking at her ears perked.

“Oh, ok. Well I’m sort of a laid-back person, I guess. I like spending time with my bitty and even though he’s a little grumpy sometimes I know he cares and he’s really cute. Sometimes when I’m watching him play his video game, he gets upset over something and he gets this mean face that I can’t help but smile at. When he smiles or smirks at me, I can’t help smiling back at him.” She said smiling, her chest warming again as she spoke about Nightmare the pain receding.

Mac sat there smiling at her as she gushed over Nightmare. “Sorry, you asked about me and I told you about my bitty.” She shyly looked away from him.

Mac just chuckled as he sat forward, “Its fine I can tell you really care about him.”

“I really do care about him, he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Every time I see him my heart always feels warm and I can’t help but smile.” She could see his face in her mind as she talked about him.

“Makes sense now.” He mumbled as he smiled at her as she gave him a questioning look which he waved away.

“I’m being rude, tell me about yourself?” she asked as she finally took a drink from her cup.

“You’re not being rude, but not much to tell. I work as a nurse at the monster hospital, keeps me busy. Like going on walks or running I like to stay active, hard to stay still.” Mac’s eyes started to sparkle as he talked about walks and running, (Y/N) giggled.

“Very different from me, I like walks but I sort of need a goal or somewhere to go otherwise I get bored or start feeling tense from being outside.” She said playing with her drink, she was so used to holding Nightmare that she didn’t know what to do with her hands. ‘I wish I could have brough him.’

“I get it, us dog monsters love walks. So how long have you and your bitty been in a relationship?” Mac asked ears perking up giving her a doggie smile.

(Y/N) had just taken a drink when he asked this which caused her to choke when she heard him.

“w-what?” she could feel her face heating up, ‘Me in a relationship with Nightmare! How, what!?’ the thought made her heart race the pain that had been creeping back lessened again.

“Oh, you’re not in a relationship with him? I’m sorry from the way you were talking about him I thought you and he were together. Not that there’s anything wrong with having a relationship with a bitty.”

“What but how!” her eyes were wide as she looked at Mac. ‘Oh my god face calm down I feel like my minds going to explode.’

Mac was looking embarrassed now, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away from her. “Well I mean…There’s not much physically you can do with a bitty that I can think of but..oh man.” He turned back around to down his drink. “I mean it’s a very private thing to monsters but I mean…” he took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry should I not have asked.” (Y/N) herself had to take a deep breath her face was still flushed. ‘Not physical stuff…’ her mind instantly popped an image of Nightmare smirking at her while holding her wrists with his tentacles. ‘Damn it brain why!’ she didn’t know if she could get redder.

“Ok so you know about SOULs right,” when she slowly nodded. “So, man not how I was thinking any of this conversation would go. Monsters can mate through their SOULs forming bonds that tie us to our partners.” He put his face in his hands. ‘I’m with you buddy this was not where I thought this would lead.’

“I hate to embarrass you more but how does that work with a human and monster or a bitty?” (Y/N) asked hesitantly. ‘I have to know…for reasons.’ She was shaking, she tried to take a deep breath again to try to calm down. She kept seeing Nightmare in her minds eye and he wouldn’t leave.

Mac took a deep breath before letting it out, “Ok so humans can’t take out their SOULs by themselves they need to either have a confrontation with a monster, in the case of bonding/mating the monster has to pull the humans SOUL out then they join them together.” He stopped to look around them before leaning forward. “It’s the same with bitties they have to take out the humans SOUL to mate or bond with them.” With a sigh he sat back.

“Though bitties can sometimes make bonds with their partner or even the person closest to them with out their SOULs even touching. That is mostly due to how their SOULs need a human or monster SOUL to survive. This is why usually at adoption centers they’ll be in a sort of play area together so that they can sustain each other.” Mac explained he was calming down now that they weren’t talking about bonding anymore.

(Y/N) heart was still pounding, ‘This really wasn’t how I saw this night going.’ “Thank for telling me I know how it can be embarrassing talking about this kind of stuff.” She smiled at him.

“Hey no problem, you’d think that me as a nurse I would be able to talk about it.” He laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Can I ask, why did you think I was in a relationship with Nightmare?” she asked looking down at her hands.

Mac blinked over at her for a minuet before smiling. “Nightmare is that his name? Well, from the way you were talking about him I could tell you cared a lot about him. You were smiling and your eyes got less guarded. But mainly as you were talking about him your SOUL stopped crying.”

(Y/N) looked at him in surprise, “My SOUL was crying? You could hear my SOUL, I mean Nightmare said its loud, but I thought it was only him that could hear it.”

“All of us monsters could hear your SOUL as soon as you walked out here. Sort of why whimsun left, it was making them nervous and sad.” He told her smiling softly at her.

“I didn’t know.” She looked back him her eyes wide.

“Its ok, that’s when I guess you were probably in a relationship with Nightmare.” He said simple.

“But we’re not, though...” shaking her head. ‘I care for him deeply and the thought isn’t a bad one. But he’s been through a lot and he’s so much smaller than me, I would feel like I was taking advantage of him.’ Her chest gave a painful pull then making her sigh as she rubbed her chest.

“Hey its ok.” Mac reached across the table to touch her other hand.

“Is it wrong to want to be with a bitty since their so much smaller than us?” she shakily asked as she looked over at him.

“I don’t think so, I mean their just smaller monsters than us. Don’t they deserve to have love to, no matter the size difference?” (Y/N) nodded.

“Mac, thank you. You came back over here just to comfort me that means a lot. You even shared something that opened my eyes to a lot of things.” Her face was flushed as she look away from him.

“It’s no problem, I like helping.” He gently squeezed her hand, ‘its so different from having Nightmare holding my hand...’

“I do have one question, you’re a nurse right” He nodded head tiled to the side. “Do you know why it feels like something in my chest is pulling me. It hurts sometimes but...”

Macs eyes widened before he chuckled his tail wagging. “So, you are bonded, that pulling as you call it, is your SOUL reaching out for his. It must be a fairly new bond to be hurting, that or it’s a partial bond not fully formed.”

“What? You mean…” her face flushed.

“It seems your bitty likes you enough to want to bond with you.” He said smiling at her.

“What if he doesn’t want it!”

“Well if he didn’t want some type of bond with you, he wouldn’t have made one…unless it was by accident but that’s very unlikely.” He waved the last part away.

“So, what does this mean? Does this mean he and I are…”

“Oh no, the bond could go either way with a bitty. Friendship or romantic, you’d have to talk to him about what you both want from it.”

(Y/N) scrambled out of her seat, she needed to get back home. She needed to get back to him, he was waiting for her and they needed to talk. Mac was looking up at her surprised before standing to, watching her pull out her phone to request an uber home.

“You ok?”

“I need to get home. Thank you so much Mac, can I… I mean if it’s not to rude. Would you like to get together sometime for like coffee or lunch? Somewhere bitty friendly I would like you to meet Nightmare.”

“Sure, I’d like that you seem like a nice person and I would love to meet Nightmare.” He said moving over to her side wagging his tail, he reached inside his pocket to pull out his phone to hand to her.

She quickly typed in her number after handing hers over to him.

“Thank you again Mac, I’ll text you later.” She waved to him.

“Good luck let me know how it goes.” He waved back to her his tail going a mile a minute smiling after her.

(Y/N) nodded as she turned away from him to quickly make her wave out of the building only stopping to pay for her drink before stepping outside onto the curb.

‘So much to take in…’ waiting for her uber that showed a few minutes later sliding in she sat in silence as they drove.

‘What do I want from this, I mean I care for him. When he’s happy and smiling or even smirking I can’t help but smile with him. He’s handsome for a skeleton, but he’s also smaller than me.’ she frowned at that but stopped when she realized she didn’t really care.

‘What about him? Does he like me like I like him or does he only like me as a friend. If he does only like me as a friend what do I do about my feelings. I wont force them of course that would be messed up.’ (Y/N) sighed she was growing tense and nervous again, her heart was beating fast.

‘God, this is not what I thought would happen tonight. I don’t know what to do with myself.’ Her leg hard started to bounce as they got closer to home.

As they pulled up in front of her place, she took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Mumbling a thank you to the driver she closed the door and headed for the gate. Her mind was blurry as she made her way over and up the stairs. She reached her hand up, holding her keys to unlock the door, she was shaking.

Closing her eyes, she tried to take deep breaths, slowly she unlocked the door and opened it. Taking a step inside she opened her eyes to find Nightmare where she left him. He was looking at her with his usual grin his eyebrow raised as she didn’t move further into the room.

As she stood there looking over at him the pain, she had felt all night disappeared, she felt like she could breath again. As she stood there, he started to frown at her, standing up moving towards her.

“Human?” hearing his voice brought tears to her eyes as she moved towards him, reaching for him and pulling him up to her chest holding him.

“Nightmare,” the tears were falling now.

“What happened! Did some one do something while I wasn’t…” he growled as he reached for her face wiping her tears away with his tentacles as he held her face.

She shook her head smiling down at him releasing him from her hold but he continued to hold her face.

“Nightmare I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG a cliffhanger so evil....>_>  
> This was supposed to be more angsty but it just wasn't happening.  
> I wonder what Nightmare was up to...


	10. Without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Nightmares thoughts once she leaves....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ), Thank you for all your wonderful comments! I personally hate cliffhangers but I guess sometimes the story calls for it, and if I laughed every time I was called evil that meant nothing >_> Some of you made wonderful suggestions about future interactions that made me laugh and want to do. Thank you so much you guys really do keep me going!

Nightmare watched as (Y/N) got in the strangers car and as it turned the first corner. He wasn’t surprised by his SOUL pulling to follow her, the pain he felt from it was different from the physical wounds he had gotten before.

Frowning he turned to head back inside but stopped as he could feel her moving ever further away. Why did he care, he clenched his hands into fists. The thought of other humans trying to take her away, the thought of one trying to become part of their life made him sick. What if someone tried to hurt her? He wasn’t there to guard her.

Y/N was his from the moment he agreed that they would live together he had claimed her as his. Even though he hadn’t bound their SOULs until after the first week and he was sure he was going to stay. Sighing he moved to sit on the bench they usually spent the afternoons together on, they hadn't done that today though, he had ignored her when she had gone out earlier. His SOUL gave a terrible twist when he thought of her sad face and her drooped shoulders.

When had he started caring for her, when she helped him to get better, when she fed him. Was it when he woke up next to her, breathing in her sweet smell, was it when she would pet and hold his tentacles. Sighing again he glared out at the darkening sky, he used to hate humans and he still did... but she was different. Her kindness to him, her patience, her cooking, her eyes, her laugh, her fire, her….

Nightmare shook his head he could list things he liked about her forever. His SOUL gave a painful pull making him grimace. He should be with her, to make sure no human got to close.

But he had never been out in the city, sure he could follow the pull of their SOULs, but he wasn’t stupid enough to wonder into territory unknown. He almost cursed their laziness for not exploring the city, but he knew she didn’t feel comfortable going out, which is why he didn’t understand why she wanted to go out in the first place. He just had to hope that no other person tried to get close to her, not like that one human.

He was glad that, that one human, Al? Didn’t interest her, all she was ever looking for in him was a friend. Good, he would hate to have resorted to harsher means to make him go away. That and his bitties were annoying, it would never have worked. Never mind that his human found them cute, if she wanted another bitty to live with them, she could find better ones.

Sliding off the bench he went inside closing the door behind him, it was too quiet without her here. Walking over to the frig he opened it to see what she had left for him to eat. He loved her cooking, each bite was full of her pure intent to heal, when he was weak. It had changed to kindness and love for most meals and while positive feels burned a bit, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Nightmare let his tentacles reach inside the frig grabbing the covered plate that must be his food. Short-cutting to the counter once the frig was closed he looked under the cover.

A smile appeared on his face as he looked down at the plate. Sitting there were tacos, four of them. 'God and I was such a bastard today too, thank you...' he blushed at the name he wanted to call her.

Placing the plate into the microwave with his magic before hitting the right amount of time, she had taught him just in case. As he waited for them to reheat, he thought back to the last couple of weeks. His life had changed so much, he felt changed. Almost 3 weeks ago his whole life was changed by her, from darkness and pain to sunbathing and food. He knew he wasn’t easy to handle and a few times he almost snapped at her, but she was patient with him. Never had a human given a damn about what he wanted or how he felt.

The timer dinged pulling the plate out with his magic he set it on the table before short-cutting to it. Sitting down he sighed, it was odd to not have her here. To not hear her voice or her beautiful SOULs song as it sang its happiness to him. To feel her love through the thread that connected their SOULs. That cyan thread that her SOUL wrapped around itself, that cyan thread that blackened before reaching his SOUL.

He was still surprised that his corruption hadn't infected her SOUL, he was also glad it hadn't. When he had made the SOUL bond it hadn’t even crossed his mind that he could hurt her. It was only as they lay in bed that morning when he connected them, that he saw the corruption slither up the newly formed thread. He had felt scared for her, he had never felt that way for anyone but…

Nightmare shook his head, his brother would stay in the past. He would have been happy that Nightmare had been found by his human and had found something he found hope in. Taking a bite of the taco her intent washed over him, her love for him and her sadness. “She was sad when she made these.” He murmured as he looked down at the food before taking another bite.

But he had ignored her today because she had wanted to go somewhere without him, what confused him was that she didn’t want to. He could feel it through their bond that she was nervous and tense all day. She was very good at hiding it, but she couldn’t hide it from him. With the bond so new his SOUL pulled painfully at his chest trying to escape to find hers. Why had he done this to himself tying himself to her.

“Because even if I try to deny it, I care for her.”

Looking down at the plate which she had made for him, she was trying to make him happy even though all he wanted was for her to stay. No one else had ever cared or even tried to help him before…but her. She introduced him to so many wonderful things, food, games, movies, even….

Sighing he put the third taco down before picking up the plate and short-cutting where he left the cover. Putting it back on he put the plate back in the frig, he did not deserve this kindness. Making his way over to the couch he felt his SOUL pull at him to find his bonded, “To go and miss her and have her return here with me gone would only make her sad.” He mumbled as he sat down on the couch.

Nightmare would wait for her as he said he would, he would trust that she would come home safe and that she would not betray him.

“She would need to know about the SOUL bond before she could betray it.” To a bitty a SOUL bond was everything, the highest trust they could give. But he had bond her to him without asking and without telling her. Humans were so disconnected to their SOULs, but when he had made their bond her SOUL had grabbed onto as though it was hungry for the connection. He had watched as she smiled in her sleep, as her SOUL wrapped itself with the bonds thread. He had laid there when the first touch of love and affection that came through the new bond, he had almost come to tears.

“My silly human, wanting to connect yourself to me.” Leaning his head back onto the couch, his SOUL gave another a pull.

As he sat there, he couldn’t help but visualize her, she had looked so beautiful tonight, though she always looked beautiful to him. Her long hair cascading down her back, her beautiful eyes sparkling as she looked at him, her lips smiling shyly. Her lean waist that flowed so wonderfully to her wide hips that he wished he could hold, he never damned himself before for being smaller than her. The way that damn necklace fell between his favorite pillows, her breast were perfect to him just the right size to snuggle up against.

He was snapped out of visualizing her when he felt through the bond she had become depressed. ‘This is why I didn’t want you to go, you hate going out.’ He frowned as his excitement that had been building earlier was replaced with concern. ‘If you were here you wouldn’t have to feel that way.’ He frowned at the TV.

Nightmare sighed, picking up the controller so that he could continue playing his game. There wasn’t much he could do until she came back. As he played his game, he felt his SOUL give softer pulls and his human seemed to be feeling happy, which sort of bugged him that she was feeling that way without him.

“At least she not sad.” He grumbled.

Suddenly he felt her SOUL explode with love, affection and concern.

“What the hell is going on! Who the hell are you with that’s making you feel this!” He could feel his face morph into having sharp teeth as he yelled out into the room, he threw the controller onto the floor. He couldn’t stand it as the feelings your SOUL was sending only made him start to pace. He was so deep in his anger over the fact she was feeling these emotions, he didn’t notice that her SOUL was getting closer.

He felt it though when her feelings of love and affection changed to nervousness, causing him to finally notice that she was heading home. ‘Good she’s coming back, but why was she nervous? What happened?’ Sitting back down he took a deep breath, he had seen her do it multiply of times to calm herself.

He could feel her, she was just outside and as she made her way towards their door. He heard her stop right outside the door and felt how her nervousness skyrocket. Finally, she unlocked the door and as she stepped in, he could see that something wasn’t right. He grinned at her raising an eyebrow in question as he looked at her.

The pain that he had almost gotten used to had faded now that she was with him, but as she stood in the entry way, he couldn’t help but frown at her. Standing he moved towards her,

“Human?” Seeing tears start coming to her beautiful eyes he couldn’t help but feel a spike of worry before he could say something, she moved to him. Nightmare felt himself being lifted up before he was pulled to her chest held close.

“Nightmare,” he could feel her tears fall on his head, looking up at her he couldn’t help but growl as he looked at her crying.

“What Happened! Did someone do something while I wasn’t…” He was a fool he growled at himself, he should have gone with her, he should have followed her. Damn to his own self-preservation. He reached his tentacles up to her eyes making sure that the oily texture was drier as he wiped her tears away.

Placing his hands on her face he looked up into her beautiful eyes, red from tears ‘I’ll hunt down the bastard that made you cry, I blame myself for not protecting you. I’ll make sure they pay!’

He froze as she relaxed her hold on him, she was smiling down at him, her SOUL was singing its love to him.

“Nightmare I have a question.” (Y/N) blushed as she looked into his eye.

“What is it human?” he tiled his head to the side ‘what was happening.’

“D-did…. you bond our SOULs?”

Nightmares eye widened, ‘WHO TOLD HER!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ Sorry for another cliffhanger and a short chapter, wanted a chapter that sort of showed Nightmare feels for her. Next chapter will be their talk and maybe figuring stuff out we'll see lol


	11. Bond?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and reader finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who comments and kudos it really keeps me going and makes me smile to reading the comments you leave.  
> all grammar/spelling errors are mine.

“Nightmare I have a question.” Y/N blushed as she looked into his eye.

“What is it human?” he tiled his head to the side.

“D-did…. you bond our souls?”

Nightmares eye widened as he looked up at her, “What?”

Y/N started to feel nervous, ‘What if Mac was wrong and here she was asking Nightmare if their almost basically boyfriend and girlfriend.’

“Um, well you see…. there was this monster at the meetup tonight and.” How was she supposed to say this to him.

Nightmare frowned at her his tentacles twitching, “And why were you talking to some stranger about your soul or soul bonds, those are private.” He hissed.

She looked away from him, ‘ _Man why was this so hard to talk about. Maybe because he’s right, it is private but if it has something to do with the both of us then we should be able to talk about it right?_ ’

Looking back at him she could see he was upset either by the fact that she had talked to a stranger about her soul or that he was upset because a stranger had told her about a bond he didn’t want to share.

“Well I think it started when on my way to the meetup I felt a painful pull inside my chest.” She saw his eye widen again. “I felt that painful pull almost all night and it wouldn’t go away. It didn’t really help that I was out and started feeling sorry for myself.” She sighed, she was glad Nightmare was at least listening to her.

“Then a really nice dog monster, Mac, came and talked to me….” Now what, was she supposed to tell him that she gushed about him to a stranger. That the thought of him had eased the painful pull in her chest. “He was really nice, asked me about myself. He’s a nurse at the monster hospital and he likes walks and.”

“I don’t care if he likes long walks on the beach” He growled his tentacles were waving about. “Why was he talking to you about your soul!”

He had let go of her face at some point and was now sitting in her lap arms crossed, growling softly at her. “It didn’t even come up until he asked me how long you and I have been in a relationship.” Y/N rushed out trying to keep him calm.

Nightmares tentacles froze as his growling stopped, he looked at her with no eye light. “What?”

She blushed looking away from him again, she wanted to start bouncing her leg again but that would move Nightmare and she didn’t want him to get off her lap.

“Why would he think we were in a relationship?” his eye light was back and was now narrowed at her. ‘ _I must have gotten it wrong, Mac must have gotten it wrong. But then why did my chest hurt…_ ’ she was confused this wasn’t how she thought this would go. Then again Nightmare wasn’t the cuddliest of bitties, not that he didn’t have a sweet side, just feelings were hard for him. ‘ _That and he didn’t answer my question about our souls…_ ’

“I might have gushed about you…”

“Gushed, about me? Why?” Nightmare raised a bonebrow at her, his tentacles that had frozen earlier where now slowly twitching.

“Well yes I can’t help but gush about you. I love the way you smile, the way you get that really mean face, when you hold my hand when I’m upset. I always want to be with you, and hear your voice, I even find you terrorizing the squirrels cute, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me!” her face was flushed a bright red when she realized what she had just told him, his face wasn’t faring any better.

They sat there in silence for a while both not being able to look at each other. ‘ _Just because I think of all those things about him, does that mean I like him like that_.’ She had never felt this way before and it was confusing. She knew she liked him but did she love him, and did Nightmare feel anything for her he was being quiet about his feelings as well.

“Stupid human,” Nightmare still wasn’t looking at her even as she looked back at him, his face was still blushing. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I might not, but that is what I think when I think of you. I guess that’s why he thought we we’re in a relationship, that and….” Why was this so hard to say to him, taking a deep breath she slowly let it out.

“He said that my soul was crying out, that all the monster there could hear it.” Y/N could see Nightmare tense finally looking over at her.

“They heard your soul crying?” his voice had a jealous note to it, she nodded rushing on to add, “But that it had calmed down when I spoke about you. I mean he told me about soul bonds before saying anything about my soul crying.”

“I’m going to kill this monster, HOW DARE HE TALK ABOUT YOUR SOUL!” Nightmare was standing again growled as his face changed to have sharp teeth and his tentacles waving around.

“Nightmare, he was trying to educate me I don’t think he meant anything by telling me. Besides I was asking him questions and that’s when he told me about soul bonds.” Y/N tried to calm the bitty down.

Nightmare had jumped onto the coffee table to pace back and forth in front of her, _‘It’s sort of sweet that he gets like this_.’ He finally stopped to look at her.

“I don’t like the fact that they could hear your soul, I also don’t like that this monster told you such private information that was mine to tell when I was ready.” Stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, his cheekbones had a small cyan blush across them.

Y/N eyes widened as she looked at him, her heart started to beat faster. “Are you saying that… there is a bond between us.” She had started to take smaller breaths.

Nightmare took a deep breath he turned to her he straightened his back and stuffed his hands in his pockets, “You have done more for me than anyone has ever done. You’ve healed me, cared for me, fed me, clothed me, and it is true that when I see you I….” He looked her straight in the eyes.

“Nightmare…” He held up his hand to stop her.

“It’s more than that… I did bind us together. For selfish personal reasons, and now that he’s told you about what I’ve done.” He seemed to grimace.

Y/N waited for him to keep talking, but as she watch him look down at the table and his tentacles droop. “Nightmare can I say something.”

Nightmare looked back up at her and nodded. “I…. I don’t know how this happened or so fast…” tears came to her eyes which she wiped away. “I… I don’t know how you feel, but I know how I feel for you.” She stopped gulping.

“Human…” his eye widened as he watched her. How does she say the words she wants to say, she was shaking tears falling from her eyes. Y/N looked down at her hands, she had never done this before and she was scared. What if it was just a soul bond of friendship what if it wasn’t more…. She wanted it to be more.

“Y/N” Y/N head shot up hearing Nightmare say her name. He never said her name not once.

“Nightmare…” she looked up wiping her eyes so that she could see him better. Nightmare was staring up at her frowning, before he reached up with his tentacles to help her dry her eyes. Once she was better Nightmare started to explain.

“When a bitty wants to bind themselves to another being, we send out our magic through our souls to the soul we wish to bond with. This creates a magical thread that connects the two together, but if the feelings aren’t equal between the two then the bond will fail.” He retracted his tentacles from her, she took one of them in her hand to hold watching him as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“To make this soul bond a bitty doesn’t need to take out the other persons soul. Would scare most people, humans not really knowing their souls and monsters thinking it means their mated to the bitty.” He looked away from her sighing, the tentacle she was holding wrapped around her hand squeezing.

“So, you didn’t take out my soul to bond us, but you used your magic to tie our souls together. When did this happen?” She gently started to pet his tentacle she was feeling calmer now that they were touching. ‘ _Does this mean that this soul bond is different from when two souls are brought together. Does that mean he could not feel the same way… but he said our feels had to be equal for a soul bond to work_. _So, does that mean he feels that same?_ ’

Nightmares eye widened before narrowing, “I would not take out your soul without your consent to bond with you that way, it would be like forcing myself on you. I might have done horrible things before but I would never do that.” He had looked back at her crossing his arms. “But I did form our bond after our first week together. When I had enough magic, I made our bond in the morning I woke before you and I…. tied your soul to mine.” He murmured.

“So, this bond is different then, if you had brought our souls together. You didn’t mate with me while I was sleeping.” She just wanted to make sure, Nightmare blushed glaring up at her his tentacle that he had wrapped around her hand tightened.

“No, I didn’t this bond I created with you is more of a companion bond that we bitties make with others. If I tried the other way without your consent a bond would not have formed between us. It would have caused damage to your soul if I had done the bond that way.” He looked away from her still frowning.

‘ _So, in other words we’re not mated and the bond between us is more of a friendship bond…. I don’t know if I should feel sad or happy. This is a little confusing to think about but, I’m happy that he didn’t try to sexually bond with him and damage my soul. But at that same time, I_ …’

“So, the reason why my chest hurt tonight is because it’s a new bond? A friendship bond nothing else?” she blushed looking down at the hand holding his tentacle, Y/N never noticed how much it stood out against her skin it was so dark.

“Yes, it’s only a week old and seeing as this was our first night apart it hurt a little more, at least that’s what I’ve heard. I guess you could call this a friendship bond, though…” Y/N looked up at him to see he was blushing looking down at where they were holding each other. “Though?” she inquired. ‘ _What else?_ ’

“Nothing, it’s not important.” He grumbled looking up at her, Y/N could see she wasn’t going to get anything else from him sighed. “I wish you would have asked but I also can’t say that I’m upset.. I’m actually happy that our souls have a bond between us. I would have said yes if you had asked me.” She smiled at him gently petting his tentacle before letting go, Nightmare’s eye widened as he looked up at her.

“Thank you,” he looked away from her. Y/N, leaning forward she wrapped her arms around him before lifting him up and leaning back into the couch with him laying on her chest. “This is my favorite place.” He mumbled.

“My chest?” Y/N giggled as she looked down at him, he looked up her with his head laying on her breast. “You have just the right size boobs for sleeping on.” He smirked up at her, causing her to blush. “That’s awful.” But she couldn’t help but laugh. Nightmare shrugged closing his eye, they both relaxed.

‘ _I wish… I wish I could tell him how I feel.’_ her heart ached.

“I’m sorry I ignored you today… I didn’t want you to go because I knew that with our bond being only a week old would hurt to be apart.” Nightmare murmured as he snuggled closer to her rubbing his face against her breast, he slowly opened his eye to look back up at her. “I also didn’t want you around other people who would try to take you from me.”

(Y/N) blushed as he felt him snuggle his skull against her, she smiled though at his confession. “Jealous Nightmare, no one can take me away.”

‘ _I should I tell him how I feel but…_.’ Shaking her head Y/N was going to open her mouth to confess her feelings for her bitty, but her stomach decided to tell the both of them it was hungry.

“What was that...” Y/N started laughing as he sat up to look down at her stomach. “I could feel that, it was like your stomach was going to eat me.” Now laughing harder Nightmare was now bouncing on top of her, he was holding on to her shirts collar to stay on.

“I guess I’m hungry, all that’s happened tonight and I didn’t eat. Sorry.” She was still giggling even as Nightmare moved himself to sit next to her. “Why didn’t you eat while you were out?” he grumbled upset that he had to give up his favorite spot.

“To nervous and with my soul trying to get back to you, not very comfortable.” She shrugged as she turned to look at him, to find him blushing up at her. “Well go eat then.” He gestured towards the kitchen with a wave of his hand, which just caused her to chuckle at him.

“I don’t want to cook, to drained.” (Y/N) sighed as she sat back.

“I didn’t eat all the tacos you left me, go eat those.”

“Why didn’t you finish them, were they not good?”

“They were perfect as always, but like you my soul was bugging me to find you.” Nightmare blushed looking away from her grumbling about annoying souls. “Just go eat them.” Now he was pointing at the kitchen frowning up at her.

Y/N chuckled as she stood up to head for the kitchen, grabbing the plate from the frig she saw that he had at least eaten two of the tacos. Putting them in the microwave to heat up she turned to find him standing on the counter watching her. Feeling a little warm she looked down realizing she had forgotten to take her jacket off, her wallet was still in her jean pocket and so were her keys.

She walked to the front door to strip her jacket off, throwing her keys and wallet into the basket she usually left them in. Hearing the timer on the microwave go off she walked back to the kitchen to see that Nightmare had moved to the table sitting down waiting for her. What she thought must be her soul warmed at the site of him there and he seemed to be smiling at her as she grabbed her plate before sitting in front of him.

As she went to take her first bit a thought acquired to her, putting down her food she looked at him as he looked at her curiously. “Where you ever going to tell me about the soul bond?” she frowned down at him a little upset that he would hide this from her. Nightmare sighed slumping a bit and grimacing, “I mean eventually I would have. I guess my hope was that by the time you did have to go somewhere without me our bond would have settled.” He leaned back onto his tentacles glaring off to the side. “But thanks to that damn dog I had to tell you in a way that I wasn’t planning on.” He grumbled looking away from her.

‘ _Well at least he would have told me…. eventually. But how was he plaining on telling me_.’ Y/N raised her eyebrow at him blandly staring at him when he wouldn’t look at her. Sighing she picked up her food to start eating, “Well I’m happy he told me.” She said taking before taking a bite, Nightmare just grumbled watching her eat.

Later after she was finished with her food and cleaning her plate in the sink, she turned to look at him as he sat on the couch turning off his game that he had left on. “You ready for bed, because I am.” She stretched her arms above her head standing on her toes to stretch her whole body, not noticing Nightmare blushing behind her. “Tonight, was too much.” ‘ _That and I have a headache now from my roller coaster of emotions’_ she rubbed her head walking into their bedroom.

“Yes, sleep does sound good.” she heard him mumble behind her. “I’ll wait out here while you change.” She turned around to look at him standing on the table a blush on his face. ‘ _Why is he blushing? I mean I usually get changed in the bathroom so he can change in the bedroom_.’ She looked at him curiously. “What?” he growled stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Just, why? I mean why do you want me to get changed first?” She asked, his blush got brighter as he looked away from her. ‘ _What is he thinking about?_ ’

“JUST GO GET CHANGED!” he had turned his back to her causing her to giggle as he ignored her. Shrugging her shoulders, she closed the bedroom door behind her walking to her side of the bed she stripped her shirt and wiggled out of her jeans. As she was reaching to unclasp her bra she heard something fall off the dresser, she looked over to find that her necklace stand had tipped over. Confused she walked over to fix it looking around to see what could have tipped it but finding nothing.

She could hear Nightmare outside the door cursing which had her narrow her eye at the door shaking her head. ‘ _He wouldn’t have come in here…would he? I thought we were only friends_.’ Sighing she finished unclasping her bra before pulling on her black night gown, she wish she could take off her undies but she kept them on just in case the gown rode up. _‘Don’t think too much into it, he could be cursing Mac for revealing our soul bond and the necklace stand could have tipped over due to one side being heavy._ ’ Throwing her dirty close in the hamper.

Y/N walked over to the door opening it to see Nightmares back was still towards the door but he was sitting down on the table and covering his face with his hand, his tentacles where also whipping all over the place. “Nightmare are you ok?” she watched him jump before standing up to look at her, his cyan blush was taking up his whole face. “I’m..” he gulped which she still wondered how he did that. “I’m fine.” He grumbled looking away from her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “If you’re sure I’m going to go brush my teeth so you can change in the bedroom now.” Y/N watched him nod before turning towards the bathroom. ‘ _Don’t think too much into it, if I mention anything about him coming into the room while I’m changing he’ll get defensive._ ’ She was in no mood to argue. Walking into the bathroom she grabbed her makeup remover wiping her face down before turning on the sink to wash her face. ‘ _I mean if he did come into the room while I was changing I don’t really know what I’d do… Does that mean he likes me or’_ she sighed into the towel she was using to dry her face.

Y/N grabbing her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth, _‘I mean I care for him and since we have a soul bond that means he cares for me. If what he said about having to have equal feels for the bond to work is right._ ’ Washing her mouth out before grabbing the she used early towel to wipe it. _‘It doesn’t mean that he loves me like that…. but what else was he going to say, ugh_ ’ looking at herself in the mirror she could see her eyes were a little puffy from crying earlier. ‘ _I just wish I knew what to do this is all so new_.’

Sighing Y/N walked to the bedroom door she knock, “Are you changed?” she asked through the door waiting for him to reply. “Yes, you can come back in human.” She heard him call back. ‘ _So much for saying my name, but it’s almost like a nickname now_.’ Opening the door, she found Nightmare sitting on his side of the bed with only his sleep shorts on. She stopped, he had never gone to bed without his shirt before. Y/N hadn’t see his ribcage in so long, ok a week and half but it was still surprising to see his black ribs shown off like that.

She could see that they were covered in the same oily looking substance as the rest of him, and there was a light cyan glow coming from inside his ribcage. ‘ _Why are his bones so hot looking, it doesn’t make sense, there just bones_!’ she watched as he ran his hand up his ribcage before sliding behind his neck, “My eye is up here human.” Nightmare sounded amused, snapping her eyes off his collarbone she was mentally drooling over up to his face. He was smirking at her as he laid back on his pillow, ‘ _which he never sleeps on_ ’ blushing she looked away from him to draw the curtains closed before closing the bedroom door. Flipping off the light she made her way back over to her side, the whole time Nightmare’s eye light followed her.

Sliding under the covers she turned onto her side facing Nightmare who was still on his side of the bed. Slowly he moved closer to her until his head was right above her, she was surprised to feel his hand touch her cheek. “Human…” his deep smooth voice so close to her made her shiver, his thumb stroked her cheek as he looked at her. “Nightmare?” Y/N could hear him softly purr, his eye was lidded as he moved closer to her. ‘ _What is he doin_ g?’ she blushed as he placed his forehead against hers, his purring getting louder as he rubbed his skull against her.

He lifted his head and laid back down so that their heads were next to each other. Y/N slowly wrapped her arm around him she could hear him grumble as she to pull him closer to her, her face still felt warm. His tentacles wrapped around her arm, she shivered when a cool tentacle rubbed against her neck. He slipped down further so that his head was just under hers, she could feel his breath softly blow against her neck. When he didn’t say anything else Y/N closed her eyes relaxing with having him close to her again. That is until she felt his hands touch the center of her chest.

“What are you doing?” he had never touched her like this before, he rubbed the top of his skull against her chin still softly purring. “Checking on your soul, though it seems pretty happy right now.” He whispered as he moved his hand off her chest.

Opening her eyes, she looked down at him, “You can see my soul?” she thought he would have to pull it out to see it. “No, but through our bond I can tell what it looks like and its state. Right now, you are happy and calm and tired.” He mumbled stretch out next to her but staying in her arms.

Frowning she started to pet one of his tentacles, “Why can’t I feel your soul?” he sighed blowing air on to her neck causing her to shiver, “I thought you were tired, but it might be because your human and this bond isn’t a mating bond.”

‘ _So, a mating bond is stronger than the bond we_ have now, that _would be amazing_.’ Feeling excited at the idea about being even closer to him. “What are you getting excited.” He groaned pushing his head into her chest. “I just…would we…I mean is there a chance that…” sighing she closed her eyes. ‘ _Ugh, I want to tell him but how…_ ’

“Could our bond change?”

“What do you mean like end? No, unless one of us dies we are bonded for life.” He grumbled putting his hand on her chest and patting it. Y/N could tell he was getting tired but still, “No I mean could it…become more?” She whispered to him, she was so nervous but when silence met her she was becoming worried. ‘ _God what if I messed up what if he doesn’t feel that way, ugh I’m an idiot_!’

“Nightmare?” still nothing.

“Are you awake?” silence.

Lifting her head, she looked down to see that he was asleep snuggled up against her chest. Laying her head back down she sighed. ‘ _Maybe it’s a good thing he didn’t hear that last question_.’ “Good night, Nightmare.” Y/N bent her head down and kiss the top of his head without thinking. Laying her head back and closing her eyes she slowly fell asleep, not noticing that Nightmare had opened his eye and was staring up at her as she slept.

“More huh…” he looked down from her face and where her soul was hidden inside her a light blush lighting his face as he rubbed where she kissed him. “You would want that with me…silly human.” Nightmare turned so that his back was against her chest closing his eye, “If I ever see that mutt I’m cutting off his tail.” he wiggled down until his head was laying on her chest, “Even though it is thanks to him that she knows now, saves me the trouble of figuring that out. I’ll have her buy him a treat then I’ll cut off his tail.” He whispered out loud.

Nightmare yawned opening his eye he looked up at her sleeping face, she was smiling which had him smirking before closing his eye again. “Good night, my stupid Y/N.” closing his eye his soul felt at peace with hers nearby, he fell asleep listening to her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay but boo not a full on mating bond and no love confession, believe me it was going to happen in this chapter there was even a lot more that was going to happen. There was even going to be more crying and drama in this chapter. But then I was like they've only known each other for like 2 an half weeks....that's fast. You don't even know how many paragraphs were deleted because it just wasn't working. Sooo, dragging out for maybe 2 more chapter >_> we'll see what pushes nightmare to finally claim his human. lol


	12. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Nightmare teasing her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and kudos they really make my day!  
> Story has no beta so all grammar/spelling errors are mine, I know english can suck sometimes.

The next morning was interesting for Y/N, at some point in the night she had rolled onto her back with Nightmares legs propped up on her stomach and his arms above his head splayed out next to her. He was snoring, which made her smile as she reached over to play with his tentacles causing him to snort and wake up glaring over at her. Y/N chuckled as she sat up to look down at him, “Good morning, you sleep ok?”

“I was…” he grumbled as he stretched, lightly kicking her in the stomach making her laugh. He rolled over onto his side to look over at her, “What time is it, it’s still dark.” He looked lazily around the room before focusing his eye light on her.

Y/N reached for his hands that he had laid out in front of him playing with his phalanges, “It’s 6:30.” She murmured. Yawning he flickered her fingers, “Too early.” He groaned rolling back over onto his back. Giggling she sat up sliding out of bed stretching, looking back at him just staring up at her smirking. “Sorry, can’t help it just inner alarm clock that never stopped going off even when I stopped having to go to school.”

Shuffling her way around the bed she opened the curtains by the window before opening the bedroom door. “Coffee time.” walking into the kitchen Y/N heard Nightmare groan again and the sound of the sheets moving around. Walking over to the coffee machine to turn it on, reaching up into the cupboard to grab their cups.

Y/N turned to watch Nightmare shuffle over to the living room his tentacle dragging as he moved over to the couch. Yawning she got their cups filled before walking over to join him on the couch, as she was sitting next to him her brain finally turned on. Her soul was bonded to this bitties soul, it was an odd thought. Taking a sip of her coffee she looked over at Nightmare who was still trying to wake up, he still didn’t have his shirt on. Slowly bring her cup to her mouth eyes taking in all those naked bones before her, she finally took a gulp wincing when it burned her tongue. ‘ _It’s just bones, why are they so hot!_ ’

She felt a tentacle slither its way across her bare thigh making her jump slightly before looking down at it blushing, “Hmm, morning human.” Looking up at Nightmare she to see him smirking at her, she watched as his eye left her face to slowly make its way down her body. She shivered as she felt the tentacle on her thigh slowly move up her leg. “Uh Nightmare?” she reached down to stop it from going any further up.

Nightmare chuckled before taking his tentacle back. “Mmm so nervous human…” he took a drink of his coffee closing his eye. “What were you doing?” she was so confused their soul bond was a friend soul bond so why was Nightmare touching her like this. “Touching you, why?” he grumbled frowning up at her.

“It’s just that, I mean, that’s not usually how you touch a friend.” She looked down at her lap taking the edge of her night gown that had ridden up to pull it down. ‘ _Maybe I should get my robe_.’

Nightmare smirked, “I’m just petting my human, like how you pet my tentacles.”

“Oh.” So, it was just like that. She was sort of disappointed that he didn’t mean more by it but maybe that was best. ‘ _Though still sucks, I have to go at his pace. If he just wants to be friends then we’ll be friends if he want to be more…. Then since he’s smaller than me we’ll go slow so it doesn’t scare him_.’ She didn’t want him to feel like she was taking advantage of him, it just wouldn’t be right.

Sighing she learned back into the couch, she didn’t really feel like making breakfast. Looking over to the window she saw that it was starting to get light outside. Finishing off her coffee she looked over to Nightmare to see he was still sipping at his. “Want eggs this morning, with ham and cheese?” He looked over at her smirking still.

“Sounds good.” he yawned still looking sleepy even with that smirk on his face. Groaning Y/N stood stretching before walking to the kitchen. She didn’t want to cook but her stomach was hungry again and since she didn’t get anything easy for breakfast meals she had to make it. Yawning she opened the frig to pull out the items she would need to make their food.

Moving over to the stove she moved her pan over the burner before turning to cut the ham she would need. Once everything was cooking she turned back to Nightmare, seeing that he had moved to the table and put his shirt on, ‘ _Free shows over I guess_.’ “So what are on your plans today?” Y/N asked smiling at him.

Yawning he scratched his head before looking at her. “Hmm, probably play my game, then harass you for food, then sit outside if those little bastards are on my tree again.” He grumbled leaning back onto his tentacles. “You?”

Turning back to the stove to scramble the eggs adding salt and pepper. “Probably working on editing those videos dad wants done.” Sighing she thought about what else she had to do. “Also, should do a bit of job searching.” Reaching into the cupboard to pull down their plates. “Then see what comes next, besides that nothing else.” Plating the food on their plates she grabbed their forks before heading over to set their plates down on the table.

“Still nothing?” Nightmare hummed at the first bite of food, “No nothing, I wish something would come along. But all I can really do is keep trying.” Y/N took a bite of her own eggs, probably needed more cheese.

As they silently ate their breakfast she looked over at Nightmare who was almost done. ‘ _So this is it, nothing’s changed. I mean the bond has been around for about a week and I never noticed, but I don’t know, I guess after what Mac told me I hoped for more_.’ Laying her fork down she sighed, putting her head in her hand as she looked down at her plate closing her eyes.

“Human?” hearing Nightmare calling her, she looked up at him seeing he was looking at her worriedly. “Sorry, just thinking about our soul bond.” Watching him starting to frown she moved to rest her chin on her hand so she could look at him.

“Are you having second thoughts?” he was leaning towards her one of his tentacles had reached for her hand which he wrapped around it. Y/N looked down at where he was holding her, ‘ _me touching his tentacle is like him touching my thigh_.’ Blushing she looked back at him, “No, no second thoughts it’s just…I don’t know it’s an odd thought I guess and every time someone mentions soul bond it sounds….” She had to look away from him again when he raised his bonebrow, “But, no I am happy that our souls are bonded.” She smiled at him finally curling her hand around his tentacle to hold him back gently petting it.

‘ _Obviously Mac was wrong, I mean it’s a soul bond bitties make with their humans or monsters. I should let what I feel go and focus on just being there for him as a friend_.’ Seeing him smirk back at her warmed her soul. Slowly standing she let go of his tentacle to start cleaning up their breakfast, “Do you want to bath first or do you want me to go?” she asked as she stood by the sink.

“You go first, you have work to do I’m just lazing about feeding off you.” He said as he stood by the coffee machine making himself another cup, she was glad she taught him how to be able to do things on his own. “In more ways than one.” She smiled at him as she put their plates in the drying rack. “What can I say your negative emotions are an added bonus, but I prefer your smile than your tears.” He mumbled as he took a drink of his new coffee a cyan blush crossing his cheekbones.

“Aw, Nightmare.” Blushing she moved to hug him which made him shortcut to the couch, causing Y/N to laugh. “Running away!” a huge smile was on her face as she laughed at him.

“Go take your shower and get started on work human!” he hissed at her trying to ignore her. With one last laugh she walked into her bedroom. Pulling out a purple sweater that was really soft as well as some old black gym shorts she had but mainly used them for lazing about, she also threw new underwear on the bed. She stopped looking at the bra in her hands, Y/N hated these things. The straps that after a while dug into her shoulders, the metal bar under her boobs that dug into her ribs leaving marks.

She glared at her bra, ‘ _Evil thing but if I get tired of it midday I could just taking it off, not like last time though when I whipped it off and out of my shirt that one day in front of Nightmare. His face was funny though_.’ Y/N chuckled as she remembered how bright his face had gotten, well both their faces once she realized what she’d done. Deciding to forgo the bra today, she folded it back into its drawer.

Closing the bedroom door, she stripped out of her night gown and undies before walking into the bathroom, she froze when she saw the other bathroom door was open. ‘ _Ok I could either go put my gown back on or I could try close the door and hope he doesn’t see me… I mean he’s probably playing his game and not paying attention to me._ ’ nodding her head, she slowly made her way across the bathroom to the door.

The door though was to wide open, she would have to reach out into the living room to grab it. ‘ _Ugh, ok I should go back and put on my gown then I can…_ ’ turning she started to make her way back to the bedroom.

“Human what are you doing?” Nightmares voice caused her to jump, turning around quickly she could hear him moving towards the door. “Just forgot to close the door and I’m naked so don’t come in.” she could just see the tip on his foot when he froze. “I was going to get my gown back on to close the door.” She had crossed her arms over her breast trying to cover herself, she was so nervous he was standing right there. Slowly one of his tentacles reached for the door closing it, sighing out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Thank you!” she heard him move away from the door.

Sighing, she uncrossed her arms putting her face in her hands. ‘ _God that was close. But what if he came in…would that be so bad._ ’ Blushing she shook her head and turning on the shower, _‘I mean what would he think if he saw me._ ’ She stopped herself from look in the mirror, she knew looking at herself in the mirror would only sour her mood. Stepping into the shower she tested the temperature before dipping into the spray.

******

After finishing shower and getting dressed she walked into the living room still embarrassed over Nightmare almost seeing her. She found him on the couch faceplanted into one of the pillows, “Are you a sleep.” She poked his tentacles before one of them swatted at her. “I’m awake, oh so awake.” He sat up to glare at her as she giggled at him.

“You want to get dressed now?” Y/N asked as she moved over to her desk waking up her computer. Nightmare moved over to her as she sat down, “I hope your wearing something under that sweater.” Looking at what he was staring it did look like she wasn’t. “I’m wearing shorts underneath calm down.”

Grumbling something she couldn’t hear he walked to the bathroom, giggling she spun to face her desk starting up her video editor then going to their shared dropbox to download the videos her dad wanted her to make. She could hear Nightmare in the bathroom splashing around in his tub, ‘ _I wonder if we could take a bath together one day…I really need to stop torturing myself_.’ frowning she reached for her phone that was sitting on the desk. Sending a good morning message to her family, she then opened up a new message with Mac’s number.

_‘I should send a text to Mac letting him know what happened and to see if he wants to do coffee sometime_.’ Sending a message thanking him and an invite for later, she set her phone down looking up to see that file was still downloading on the computer. Leaning back in her chair she looked at the time to see was only 8, ‘ _Could veg on the couch with Nightmare but I should get these done then I can veg while looking for work_.’ Sighing she ran her hand threw her hair. Hearing movement next to her watched as Nightmare made himself comfortable on the couch again.

Just seeing him so relaxed made her happy, smiling at him as he looked back over at her. “Going to play your game then?” the hand in her lap twitched, she wanted so bad to just touch him as he smirked over at her. “Hmm, maybe.” Even when he was saying that his tentacles were already bring over the controller over to him, smiling and shaking her head she turned back to her computer to see that the files were done downloading.

Her parents traveled a lot and every time they were out they took a lot of videos for their business, it was one of Y/N jobs to take the different videos and edit them together. This time these videos were from a small cruise ship that they went on, that actually used sails to get around. It was an interesting idea, less people too which sounded great. She got to work selecting which videos would work best and cutting out parts that were to slow or uninteresting. When it came to adding music, she slipped on her headphones so that she could hear it better and not be bothered with Nightmares game.

After almost thirty minutes she was done with that one video, she uploaded to the dropbox so that her dad could review it. Turning around in her chair she watched Nightmare play his game for a little while before turning back to start on her next video project. She continued to work up until lunch which Nightmare started bugging her for food, after feeding them both she sat back down at her desk to wrap up her work.

“You almost done?” Nightmare asked she he stood next to her on the couch, she smiled over at him he was pouting at her. ‘ _I wonder how he’s going to do when I have to go to work every day._ ’ “Yes, this is the last one, then we can go outside if you want.” She focused back on the video she was working on, Nightmare had other ideas it seemed as he stood on her desk blocking her view. “Hello,” She tried to look around him, Nightmare raised his bonebrow at her when she looked back at her. “Nightmare your sort of in the way.” A smirk made it’s way on his face as he moved closer to her.

Y/N watched as he stepped onto her lap before sitting down leaning back against her, blushing as he nuzzled against her left boob. His cool tentacles draped themselves across her bar legs petting them, “Your warm.” He said smirking up at her, ‘ _I’m going to die…. or pass out. He’s never done this before._ ’ Softly smiling at him she reached down to pet one of his tentacles that had wrapped around her thigh, “Comfortable?” she watched as he closed his eye still smirking. “Hmm, yeah your soft and comfortable much better than the couch.” He purred softly as he started to fall asleep. “Oh good, I beat the couch on being comfy.” She chuckled at him.

She continued working trying to ignore how his cool tentacles her kept sliding over her thighs, ‘ _I feel like I’m going to explode_.’ Taking a deep breath, she finally finished the last video project. Looking down at Nightmare she could see he had really fallen asleep. ‘ _Great now I can’t move…. I guess I can live with that_.’ Reaching up she gently stroked the top of his head causing him to grumble and snuggle closer to her. ‘ _Oh god too cute_.’

Reaching for her phone she pulled up her camera she tried her best not to move Nightmare as she took a picture of him sleeping on her. Just as she was setting it as her phones wallpaper her phone started to vibrate, an unknown number was calling her. She tensed up as she looked down at her phone, ‘ _Ugh, I don’t want to but what if it’s a job_.’ Reluctantly she pushed the answer button.

“Hello?” her heart was pounding as she waited for a reply.

“Hello this is Madison with The Bitty House, am I speaking with Y/N L/N?” Y/N was shocked it had been a while since she applied to that job and now their calling her?

“Yes, this is her.” She put a hand over her heart trying to calm herself down, she could feel Nightmare move in her lap. Looking down at him, he was making a questioning face up at her.

“Ok good, I was calling about the position you applied for with our company, do you have a few minuets to speak?” the lady on the phone asked. ‘ _Don’t get to excited about this, you’ve done this before and nothings come of those times it’s just a talk_.’

“Yes, I can speak with you now.” She felt Nightmare wrap a tentacle around her wrist that wasn’t holding the phone.

“Perfect, so you applied to our Social Media/Marketing position. I just want to go over what the position is all about and see if that is what you are looking for.” Madison continued.

“Ok.” She listened to her list the different aspects of the job, each one sound just what she was looking for. She was asked a few questions about her work experience and why she wanted to work for them, as well if there were any questions she had. Her heart was still beating fast she was trying so hard not to screw up.

“I would like for you to come in for a face to face interview, do you have a day that works best for you next week?”

“Any day, I’m pretty much free.” Y/N looked at Nightmare smiling at him as he had moved to sit on her desk facing her. He frowned at her, but still hadn’t let go of her wrist which helped her focus.

“Ok, how does Tuesday next week at 11 sounds?”

“That works perfectly.”

“Perfect, I’ll send an email to you with the address and time of meeting and we look forward to meeting you in person.”

“Great, I look forward to meeting you as well. Bye.” She couldn’t help but smile and hope for the best.

“Goodbye have a great rest of your day.”

“You as well.” With that Y/N hung up, leaning back in her chair she sighed as her heart finally started to calm down. “So, what was that about?” Looking up at Nightmare, “It was the job we kept hopping would call.” She was still surprised, it had been a while since she applied for it so she thought it was another resume cast into the void. ‘ _Like all those other poor resumes, hopefully they’ve found each other and created a civilization of forgotten resumes_.’

Nightmare moved back into her lap, “Congratulation than human.” He actually smiled at her causing her to smile shyly back at him her face warming as he moved closer to her until he rest skull against hers. “Thank you…it doesn’t mean I’ll get the job but at least it gets me more interview practice.” She laughed as he rubbed his head against her, she couldn’t stop smile with him so close.

Nightmare wrapped his tentacles around her neck as his hands held her face, she reached up to hold his back to support him. “Like I said its their loss, so you have to go see them next?” he pulled back they were looking into each other’s eyes, a light cyan blush was on his face as he smirked at her. Her soul felt so warm, “Thanks Nightmare that means a lot,” she reached up to pet the tentacle on her neck a blush on her face as she looked away from him. Her neck was sensitive and she had never had anyone touch it before causing her to shiver at the touch as he smirked at her reaction. “Um, yeah the next step it that next Tuesday I go in for an in-person interview, then we’ll see what happens next.” Nightmare hummed as he moved back from her.

‘ _I swear he’s messing with me… that would be just like him_.’ She watched him shortcut onto the couch from her chair, rubbing her neck she could still feel him there. “Well I think we should celebrate.” He said stuffing his hands into his pockets as he made his way to the kitchen.

“But nothing really happened. I mean sure I got an interview but its not the job.” She turned to watch him as he opened the small pantry she had put their snacks. Nightmare shrugged before turning to pull out a chocolate bar, “So good news we might as well make the most of it.” Using one of his tentacles to close the pantry he headed for the balcony door, standing up Y/N followed him outside.

Sitting outside on the bench, she was a little self-conscious about being outside with no bra on. “You mean celebrate every good news we get?” watching him open the wrapper to the chocolate to hand her a piece. He shrugged as he took a bite of his own piece laying back against the pillows, “Good events come rarely. Like you rescuing me…” he mumbled as he looked away from her at over at his tree. She hadn’t seen the squirrels lately maybe they had given up.

“Aw Nightmare,” Y/N smiled at him gently tugging on one of his tentacles.

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” He growled at her smacking her hand away from his tentacle, causing her to laugh.

“You know your right, I think I’ll order us some food and we can celebrate this good news.” She sat up ready to go back inside and do just that but felt Nightmare pull her back. “Not now relax then call for food, though I don’t like the idea of strangers near our home.” He grumbled as he took another bite of chocolate.

“I should probably tell my family, but your right relax then I’ll order us food for dinner to celebrate.” She sat back reaching over for another piece of chocolate for herself as she felt his tentacle wrap around her other hand.

Sitting there in the quite of the afternoon she relaxed as she held Nightmares tentacle, ‘ _Funny how he’s positive when I go negative._ ’ Looking over at him she could feel her soul warm at the sight of him enjoying the sun, eye half closed, taking another bite of the candy. He must have noticed her looking at him because he started to smirk rolling his head over to look at her.

“You know your really handsome.” She said before she could stop herself her eyes widening as she looked away. ‘ _Oh god why did I say that, what about the idea of just letting it go!_ ’

“Huh, you have odd taste seeing as I’m all bone, but you’re not too bad yourself.” He purred at her in his deep smooth voice. ‘ _God why!_ ’ she felt like she was going to explode again with how red her face probably was.

“Thanks…I’m going to go inside and let my family know the good news.” She stood up quickly.

“What, that you live with a handsome bitty. Hmm I guess that is good news for my human.” Nightmare said smirking up at her as she walked inside, a light cyan blush on his own face. ‘ _He’s trying to kill me, now I know it_.’

Picking up her phone she sat on the couch leaning back and covering her eyes, ‘ _God why did I say that…_ ’ sighing she looked down at her phone to see she had a message from Mac. Opening it she read his message, “Hmm coffee this weekend, we could do that.” Typing out her reply that they would love to go, she received an address where to meet and time. After confirming she text her family the news of her interview.

She received congratulations and yay’s in reply which made her smile, standing up she walked over to the balcony door. “Hey Nightmare, would you like to try pizza tonight?” Nightmare jumped at hearing question watching him pull his face out of his hands as he looked quickly over to her freezing, she felt like she had interrupted him.

“Pizza?” he grumbled as he tiled his head to the side.

“Yeah its really good, I think you’ll like it.”

“Fine if that’s what you want.” He jumped down as they made they way back inside. Closing the door, they both headed for the couch, sitting down Y/N pulled out her phone again to order their pizza and hot wings which she loved and wanted him to try.

“Oh yeah, we’re going to go have coffee with Mac, the monster I meet last night this weekend.” She said to his smiling. Nightmare looked over at her frowning before he started to smirk. “Oh really, I guess this gives me a chance to thank him for last night.”

“Yeah! It’ll be interesting but let’s not talking about souls to much ok. It’ll be embarrassing forever one again. That and who knows he could become a friend.” She leaned back into the couch to watch Nightmare play and wait for their pizza. ‘This is great I have a job interview, a coffee date with Mac, and a soul bond with Nightmare.’ It wasn’t the bond she truly wanted but for now it would work, right?

“You think he would be sad to loss his tail?” confused she looked over at Nightmare to see him smiling a weird smile.

“Um I don’t know…. probably.” looking away from Nightmare as he started chuckling at some private joke of his.

‘Maybe I should keep those two apart…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mac... he has no idea whats coming  
> Also flirty Nightmare? touching more? could this be his way of showing he likes her.  
> I didn't really want to do the whole phone interview because I thought it would be boring so I skipped a little bit of it. But yay progress or is it? I don't know lol  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below.


	13. Cafe Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cafe visit with so much feels these two need to stop going outside together....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos it really means a lot and keeps me going.  
> I finally got a beta the wonderful Jackalope_Doodles, who has taken it upon themselves to check my spelling thank you so much! They are also working on checking the previous chapters

Y/N stood outside the café holding Nightmare and looking at the building standing in front of them, frozen with fear. It was a cute café with a white cottage look, with large windows that looked out at the park, purple trim around the edges of the panes and entryway, a sign above one of the windows saying Muffet’s. 

She had made plans to meet Mac at this café which he said was really good and allowed bitties since it was a monster café. Y/N was all for trying a monster café, what she wasn’t ready for was the spider monsters that ran the establishment.

She looked at one of the large windows to see a rather large spider make its way down, shivering she looked away. Y/N had a deep fear of spiders, even dead ones. She was fine if they were far away but if they got near her she had a habit of running or trying to kill it. Sighing, she looked up and down the sidewalk looking for Mac. She was nervous to see him again but was a lot happier now that Nightmare was with her.

Nightmare on the other hand was not excited to be there, but he couldn’t let Y/N go by herself to meet a stranger. At least that’s what he told her. She had shrugged but suspected that Nightmare wanted to come to keep Mac from doing anything. Not that she thought he would, but she had a feeling Nightmare didn’t trust the other monster.

“He’s late” Nightmare growled, squirming in her hold. She would have let him down but it was crowded on the sidewalk and she didn’t want him to get stepped on. She smiled down at him. 

“No he’s not, be patient. We got here early,” she said to him as she looked around for Mac again.

“He should be here first, then, since he invited us out.” Grumbling Nightmare left her arms to sit up on her shoulder. 

“I actually invited him out and he suggested this…… place.” Y/N gulped as she looked back at the café. Shivering as she watched another spider crawl across another window, she felt Nightmare gently pat the top of her head trying to calm her.

Nightmare looked over at the café that the ‘other’ monster had invited his human to, frowning. He didn’t get why it was scaring his human but whatever was causing her distress would pay. He wrapped his tentacles closest to her head and around her neck, gently petting her hair as he rubbed his skull against the side of her head. Y/N chuckled as he started to purr, “Stop you’re going to mess up my hair.” She couldn’t really be mad if he did mess up her hair, he had been a lot more affectionate with her lately. It warmed her soul every time he touched her. Smiling she looked again for Mac finally seeing the happy dog monster walking towards them tail wagging.

‘ _Lets just hope that Nightmare won’t actually cut off Mac’s tail.’_ She waved at him as he got closer his doggie smile and perked ears were just so cute. “Hi Mac.” Y/N smiled shyly up at him as he finally stopped in front of them. 

“Hi Y/N! I’m glad you could find the café, sorry if I’m late.” She waved his apology aside. 

“Don’t worry about it, we were early. Thanks for inviting us somewhere Nightmare could come.”

Nightmare on her shoulder was glaring at Mac. 

“So this is Nightmare! Hi little buddy it’s nice to meet you,” Mac happily greeted Nightmare, his tail wagging faster. He reached toward Nightmare just to have his hand swatted by one of Nightmare’s tentacles. 

“Don’t touch me!” he hissed at Mac.

“Nightmare…. Sorry, Mac, I should have mentioned he doesn’t really like being touched.” Y/N reached up to the tentacle that had smacked Mac trying to calm Nightmare down. Mac watched as she calmed the irritated bitty down smiling. 

“It’s ok he’s an edgy type bitty I hear they're all like that, aggressive I mean. But he doesn’t seem to mind your touch so much.” Mac snickered.

Y/N blushed looking away from Mac, as she listened to Nightmare growl at him. “We’re friends… Anyways we should go inside.” She turned towards the café only to freeze again, she had forgotten about the spiders. 

“Yeah, sure, let’s go in and sit down.” Mac walked past her, opening the door. Looking back he saw that Y/N hadn’t moved. “Um, Y/N you ok there?”

She looked over at Mac who was looking at her worriedly. 

“Yeah just a small fear of spiders,” she squeaked as she forced her legs to move forward. 

Mac closed the door as he moved back to her side, tail tucked between his legs. “Hey, it’s ok we can go somewhere else if you want, I forgot some humans have a fear of spiders.” He placed his hand on her arm, snatching it back when Nightmare slapped at him again.

“No, no, we can go here,” she rushed to assure him, steeling herself as she walked to the door opening and walking inside. Mac followed her inside, his ears were drooped as he kept an eye on her. 

“If you’re sure, there’s a nice sitting area outside since the weather is nice today.” 

Y/N smiled up at him, “Yeah that sounds good, so do we go up and order then sit down or how does this work?” 

Seeing no spiders near her made her relax, until she saw the spider monster smiling at the counter. She wasn’t as scary as normal spiders but she still caused Y/N to shiver. 

“Yeah, pretty much, they’ll bring it to us.” Mac said moving towards the counter, Y/N followed behind him. She felt Nightmare press his head against hers. 

“Are you sure, human?” he whispered into her ear. 

“I’m fine Nightmare, I’m just trying to ignore it.”

Mac greeted the spider monster when they reached the counter tail wagging. “Hi Muffet, how are you doing?” He placed both his paws on the counter as he smiled at her. 

“Very well deary, I see you brought some friends with you! Ahuhuhu~” Muffet giggled as she looked over at Y/N and Nightmare, waving at them. 

Y/N waved back while Nightmare glared at the spider monster. “What can I get you dearies?” Muffet asked as she gestured to the menu board above her. Looking up Y/N she saw a lot of things, almost all of which she didn’t know what they were. ‘ _What should I get…?_ ’ She was trying to ignore the tiny spider that was making its way across the menu. 

“How about I order for us and you find a table outside Y/N? Don’t worry about paying, I got this.” Mac said next to her, he must have seen her stiffen. 

“Oh, but I want to pay.” He smiled at her, making a move to touch her again, but stopped when Nightmare growled at him. 

“Don’t worry about it, go find us a seat.” Uncomfortable with the thought of someone else paying for her, she nodded at him. She headed for the back door that led outside to the covered sitting area. 

Looking around for a place to sit she felt Nightmare tap her. “Over there.” He pointed to a table that was sitting in the corner.

“Yeah, that one works, thank you.” Y/N made her way over to the table, pulling out the chair before sitting down so that she was facing the door. Sighing in relief she could feel herself relax, Nightmare moved to sit on the table in front of her. “This isn’t so bad,” she said smiling at him.

“You really don’t like spiders, do you?” He snickered at her, looking around them at their surroundings.

“It’s not so much I hate them, it’s just… I don’t know, an uncontrollable fear.” She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked back at the door. “Do you think you could be nicer to Mac, please?” She pleaded with him, watching him tense, looking back at her. 

“He shouldn’t touch you… but I’ll try to lay off.” He grumbled reaching his tentacle to loop around her hand.

Y/N smiled at him, face blushing as she gently petted the tentacle in her hand. “Thank you, it means a lot.” She watched as he started to relax, a lazy smile on his face. Her soul warmed as they looked at each other. 

“And here I thought you two weren’t in a relationship.” Mac’s voice caused both of them to jump, Nightmare whipped around to glare and hiss at him while Y/N blushed even redder. 

“We’re not! We’re just friends!” she waved her hands in front of her. Mac just laughed as he sat down in the seat across from her. 

Pointedly, he looked down at where they were holding each other, “So can I hold your hand then?” he smirked as he teased her.

“You may not!” Nightmare hissed holding tighter to Y/N’s hand. 

“Aw why not?” Mac whined at him, his ears drooping. 

“Because!” Nightmare growled as he stood up, Y/N couldn’t help but giggle as she watched the two.

Mac smiled over at her, his tail wagging. “Well I want to be friends with her too. So, I should be allowed to hold her hand right?” 

Y/N smiled over at him shaking her head, Nightmare stuffed his hands into his pockets. “No, only I can touch her.” He answered sharply, turning his head to ignore Mac.

“Seems a little unfair for Y/N.” Mac said rubbing the back of his head as he leaned back into his seat, smiling at Y/N. 

“Stop teasing Nightmare, Mac.” She giggled as she tried to soothe Nightmare. Mac shrugged good-naturedly, tail still wagging. “So, what did you order us? How much do I owe you?” she asked, pulling out her wallet, Nightmare jumping back onto the table.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. If you want, next time we get together you can get our drinks.” Mac smiled at her, shyly Y/N smiled back ‘ _That's still really nice of him considering that Nightmare smacked him a couple times._ ’ 

“Yeah ok, next time is my turn.” Putting her wallet back into her back pocket she looked over at Nightmare to see he was glaring at Mac suspiciously. 

Mac just smiled at the bitty before looking back at Y/N. “I got us some spider donuts and spider cider, it’s good.” Her eyes widened at the names. ‘ _Hopefully it’s just in the shape of a spider instead of having spiders in them_.’ She knew there were some spiders that actually ate other spiders, just because she had a fear of them didn’t mean she didn’t think they were interesting. 

Mac seeing her face, laughed. “Don’t worry.” He smiled at her as he gently patted her hand with his paw. Nightmare glared at the paw that had touched her.

“So how are things going for you?” Mac asked as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. 

“We’re doing good, Nightmare explained what happened and so we sort of just fell back into our old routine.” She smiled over him as she gently petted Nightmares tentacle that was still in her hand. 

“Not that it was any of your business, mutt.” Nightmare growled at him. 

“Nightmare…” She gently squeezed his tentacle.

Mac scratched his ear as he looked down at the bitty. “Sorry little buddy, just, it was sad to watch a pretty human be so upset.” 

Y/N blushed, looking down at her lap even as Nightmare growled at Mac. 

“You still had no business talking about souls with her.” Nightmare argued with Mac, who looked embarrassed. 

“Yeah but if I didn’t she probably wouldn’t have gone home. Would you have told her?” Mac looked apologetic at her which she returned with one of her own. Nightmare’s tentacle had let go of her hand to whip around with the others.

“I might have eventually, but no, any plans I had of telling her you took from me,” he growled.

“Look guys, can we please stop and just relax? What’s done is done, we should just move forward.” Y/N tried to calm down the situation, she tensed though when Muffet came out with she guessed was their order. 

“Hello dearies~ I hope all is ok out here. Ahuhuhu~ no missing limbs? That’s good,” she said as she placed their order on the table. 

Y/N sighed as she took her eyes off Muffet to look down at the spider donut the monster had placed in front of her. “Thank you, it looks good,” she said, trying to smile back up at Muffet. 

“Ahuhuhu~ No problem deary. Now if you need anything else, don’t hesitate to call one of us over.” With a curtsy she walked back inside. The table was quiet for a while as Y/N stared down at her food. Hearing a soft sigh she looked up to see Nightmare crossing his arms.

“For my human I’ll forgive you this once,” he grumbled, looking at Mac who had tucked his tail. “For whatever reason she wants to be friends with you and if that makes her happy, then fine.” Y/N smiled at Nightmare as he slipped his tentacle back around her hand. Mac smiled, his ears perking up as his tail started to wag. 

“Thanks, little buddy.”

“I’m not little or your buddy!” Y/N couldn’t help but laugh as Nightmare fumed, smiling over at Mac who gave her a doggie smile back. 

“Ok, ok not buddy.” He held his hands up to fend off the pissed off bitty.

“Anyways Mac, how was the rest of your week besides our drama?” Y/N asked him, trying to steer the conversation to safer ground. Mac picked up his spider cider taking a sip and sighing. 

“Busy, I’m just happy that I got today off. I get to see you again and make sure you’re ok.” Mac winked at her as he leaned back in his chair, making her laugh.

Reaching for the spider donut she saw Nightmare had already pulled it into pieces as he glared at the dog monster. ‘ _Well as long as he’s not attacking Mac_.’ Taking a piece of the ripped-up donut she took a bite trying not to think what it could be made of. 

It was good, light and fluffy, sweet too. Not at all what she thought it would taste like. Seeing Nightmare watching her eat she picked up a piece to offer to him, but instead of taking it with his hands he leaned forward to take it with his mouth. 

Y/N eyes widened as she felt his teeth take the donut, his tongue licking the glaze that ended up on her fingers. “hmm, I swear you guys say one thing but then do another….” Mac said causing Y/N to blush looking over at him, she almost forgot about Mac. “You sure you’re not in a relationship?” 

Nightmare glared at him.

Y/N shook her head “No, we’re not. I told you that over the phone.” She looked down at her hand that had a light cyan glow to it. ‘ _Is that Nightmares saliva!?’_ She couldn’t take her eyes off the blue wet streak on her fingers. 

“I know, just wanted to make sure…” Mac said as he took a bite of his own donut.

“What did I tell you about minding your own business?” Nightmare grumbled while taking a drink of the cider, his face slightly flushed. 

“Just checking to see if Y/N was free.” Mac said, smiling over at Y/N. She raised her eyebrow at him as she finally wiped Nightmares saliva off onto a napkin.

Nightmare looked suspiciously at the dog monster. “Free?” 

Mac nodded as he started wagging his tail faster. “I mean since your souls are only bonded as friends then that means that she can have a relationship with other people.” Mac said rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away from Y/N to the glaring bitty.

‘ _What is he doing? I thought we were trying to let this go. I know he’s not interested in me so what is he doing?_ ’ Y/N frowned at Mac. 

“If that’s what she wants.” Nightmare hissed at the dog monster, her eyes snapped down to see he was upset. ‘ _But why_?’

“So you wouldn’t mind if I wanted to date Y/N?” Mac asked, winking and giving her a smile. Her eyes widened as she looked at the dog monster, ‘ _Wait, what? No, he was up to something…’_ She looked back over at Nightmare to see he was showing his mean face grinding his sharp teeth together. ‘ _Mac is either brave to face that or stupid_.’

Nightmare looked over at her, his eye narrowing. Y/N, startled by his look, could only take a sip of her cider as she watched where Mac was trying to go with this. “If…If she…. but she...” Nightmare focused his eye light back on Mac

Mac reached out to take hers into his paw, “I mean if Y/N wants to that is.” He turned to face her, his face looking serious. “I mean I thought you were pretty from the moment I saw you that night and when I heard your soul so sad I couldn’t stand it.” Nightmare’s eye light was focused on their hands, she had never seen him so angry.

Y/N looked at Mac. “Uhm,” what was she supposed to say to that? She didn’t feel the same way but she had always been bad at saying no to people. ‘ _God, not again…but he must be joking. I mean he keeps winking at me_.’ 

“I know it’s sudden and this is only the second time that we’ve met in person, but ever since that night I haven’t stopped thinking about you.” Mac’s voice had deepened, his other paw came up to touch her face holding it as he gently stroked her cheek. “Your eyes, they were so beautiful even when you were crying, the softness of your skin, the shape of your mouth.” Her eyes widened as he kept speaking, his own eyes lidded as he looked at her.

“Mac..” Y/N shakily said as her face blushed, looking shyly away. ‘ _If only it was Nightmare saying this…_ ’ she slowly grabbed the paw holding her hand. _‘I would give anything for Nightmare to be saying those words._ ’

“ **THAT’S ENOUGH**!!” Nightmare yelled causing Y/N to jump as he grabbed the hand that was holding her face away from her. She never really paid attention to how strong he could be as his tentacle slammed Mac’s arm onto the table. Cups and plates landing on the floor due to the impact as Mac yelped trying to get his arm back. Sharp blue bone attacks appeared above his arm as Nightmare growled in his face, “ **I THINK YOU’VE LOST THE USE OF THIS ARM**.” His deep voice growled as he smirked, looking down at the now terrified Mac. He raised his arm as his smile grew bigger the bone attacks lifting, she had seen him do this before but with blunt bones to attack the squirrels.

“Nightmare!” Y/N called his name, reaching out to stop him as he brought his arm down. She closed her eyes not wanting to see what happened. ‘ _God I knew having them meet was a bad idea, but I didn’t think this would happen. I’m so sorry Mac_!’ 

Hearing a thud noise, she opened her eyes to see that the bone attacks had impaled themselves into the beam behind Mac. She sighed as she grasped her chest, her heart was beating a mile a minute. “Now, I think you’ve learned your lesson about touching what’s mine without asking.” Nightmare smiled down at the still terrified Mac who was shaking, he nodded slowly.

“Good.” Purring Nightmare released Mac’s arm as he turned to look up into Y/N’s shocked face. “I think we should go home now Y/N, we have some things to talk about.” Her heart fluttered hearing him say her name, she slowly stood up as Nightmare moved closer to her so she could pick him up. 

“That would probably be best dearies~” looking up Y/N saw Muffet was standing in front of them, her top 2 arms crossed while the other 4 rested on her hip. “I’ll take care of poor Mac.” They both looked down at the dog monster who was still shaken.

“Sorry Muffet, we’ll leave right now.” Y/N said as she held Nightmare close to her chest, scared that Muffet might do something to him. ‘Even though he just took down a huge dog monster….’ Shaking her head, she moved around the spider monster towards the side exit. 

“That’s why you shouldn’t stick your overly long nose into other people's relationships dearie.” Y/N heard Muffet say as she rounded the building, not hearing Mac’s reply. ‘ _I’ll text him later to apologize… I first need to get us home._ ’

Looking down at Nightmare as she carried him, he had his eye closed as he rested his head against her chest. ‘ _Did he wear himself out when he attacked Mac? I still can’t believe he attacked him…._ ’ Looking up she headed towards where she had parked the car, her heart giving the usual jump when she couldn’t see it before spotting it on the opposite side of an SUV.

Going to the passenger side she opened the door to carefully set Nightmare in his seat, but his tentacles wouldn’t let go of her as they had wrapped around her. “Nightmare you have to let go or I can’t drive us home.” She heard him sigh before letting go of her to lean back in his seat, his eye staring up at her as she buckled him in.

Smiling softly at him she closed the door before getting in on her side, _‘I feel like I should be scolding him but…_ ’ turning on the car she started on their way home. It was silent as she drove, Y/N looked over at Nightmare to see he was frowning as he looked outside the window. 

“That was a big instance back there.” She chuckled nervously as she pulled into the parking garage, Nightmare grunted in reply. ‘ _Ooook…_.’ Parking her car Nightmare crawled out on her side walking towards the end of the vehicle before turning back to her.

“Y/N…” shaking his head he walked away. She stared after him, before locking the car and following. They walked down the apartment hallway in silence, ‘ _All this silence is going to kill me if we don’t talk soon._ ’ Opening the door to their apartment she let him in first before closing the door behind them.

Standing in the entryway Y/N watched him shuffle over to the couch before sitting down, sighing as he looked over at her before patting the seat next to him. Chuckling, she walked over and sat down.

“So, what was that all about?” she finally asked as she looked down at him.

Nightmare was looking at her from the corner of his eye, before he closed it, sighing. He turned to her fully, frowning. “Why aren’t you scared of me? How can you still look at me even after I ruined your chance with…” he growled as he looked away from her, crossing his arms. 

Y/N smiled down at him turning so that she was sitting crossed legged in front of him.

“You know the thought never really crossed my mind to be scared of you, though I did worry what could happen if Muffet and Mac pressed charges. They could take you away from me and I…. I couldn’t stand that.” She felt tears build up in her eyes as she closed them. She felt his tentacles, the same ones that had hurt Mac, gently wipe her tears from her eyes. 

Opening her eyes, she could see his own eye was widening, staring up at her. “You were worried for me? Not that mutt?” he said in wonder as his tentacles gently wrapped around her hands. Y/N chuckled, “Well I was worried for both of you, but if it came between the two of you? I would have stood on your side.”

Nightmare scoffed, looking away from her before he smiled up at her. 

“My silly Y/N, I would wonder if you were lying, but your soul as always sings it’s true feelings. So loud…” he chuckled as he looked down at her chest.

Y/N blushed hearing him say her name again. ‘ _Such a silly thing to be blushing about, but to hear him say it..._ ’ “Sorry I would tell it to be quiet but I don’t know how to do that.” 

He shook his head as a smile she had only seen from the corner of her eye appeared on his face. It was so full of affection that she felt her heart stutter, ‘ _No way.._ ’

“I would hate to never hear your soul’s song again, it was too quiet without you here that night. I couldn’t stand it, it reminded me of…worse times.” He looked away from her, a shadow falling upon his face before shaking, blinking, and the shadow was gone. Y/N gently petted the tentacles in both her hands offering him comfort. 

“I want you to know that I’m happy, well as happy as a being like me can be…” he grumbled looking back at her.

Chuckling, Y/N let go of one of the tentacles so that she could touch his head, leaning down to rub her forehead against his skull. “I’m happy you’re happy, but…” she pulled back looking into his eye. “What was that at the café? I’ve never seen you that angry, not even when I first brought you home.” 

Sitting back down she watched as he started to frown.

“Watching that mutt touch you and talk to you like that… I couldn’t-” he interrupted himself with a growl as he looked away from her. “I couldn’t stand to watch him touch your face, I couldn’t stand as he talked about your lips, I…” Nightmare was having a hard time explaining, Y/N eyes widened as she watched him struggle to find the words.

“Nightmare, were you jealous?” The question slipped out before she could stop it, slapping a hand over her mouth as she watched him freeze, before looking up at her, his eyes wide. “I mean it just sounds like it and with the things you said and how you said it I...” She bowed her head.

“Yes.” Stunned, she looked up as he now stood before her, moving closer. “Yes, I was jealous. It should have been me who said those words to you, it should be me who gets to caress your face, it should be me that confesses his feelings for you not that damn mutt!” He covered his face, his tentacles shaking.

Y/N was in shock as she felt fresh tears cloud her eyes. ‘ _It can’t be, I’m not that lucky. I’ve never been that lucky, but…._ ’ 

“I thought you only wanted to be friends…I thought that you couldn’t feel the same as me… I was so close to giving up.” She hiccupped covering her mouth. Nightmare looked sadly up at her as he moved closer to her. She reached for him to pull him closer to her as she cried, “This is a dream it has to be nothing this good happens to me.” She brought him up so that he was level with her face. 

“Hate to say that you only get a Nightmare right now.” He said as he caressed her cheek as she laughed, using his tentacles to again wipe her eyes. 

“I think I can do with a Nightmare for now.” Chuckling, she lay back onto the couch behind her as she stared up at him. 

“Good.” he purred as he rubbed his head against hers.

A spark of doubt ran through her, piercing the happy fog she found herself in. “Does this mean that you like me more than a friend then?” she asked as Nightmare sat back on her chest, frowning at her. 

Sighing Nightmare nodded looking away from her. “Does that mean at some point you want to soul bond with me more then how we are now?” She knew it was early to ask but she had to know, even watching him blush and cover his face before nodding again.

Y/N smiled as she looked up at the embarrassed bitty. “I’m so happy I can’t believe it.” Nightmare looked down at her and she was surprised to see his eye light had changed shape. His eye light which was usually a round was now in the shape of an upside-down heart. ‘ _That’s so cute_.’ 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Y/N,” he whispered as he laid his head against hers. Blushing she wrapped her arms around his to hold him close. 

“I could say the same,” she giggled as she gently smiled at him. 

Nightmare sat up clearing his throat, “We should bond now.” He said looking down at where her soul was hidden. Y/N’s eyes widened, ‘ _That seems a bit fast, not saying I don’t want to but we haven’t even…._ ’ 

“Isn’t that a bit fast? I mean we haven’t even kissed yet?” Nightmare froze as he had made the motion to pull her soul out to look up at her frowning.

“No, it’s not too fast….at least I don’t think so.” He grumbled with his hand still resting on her chest. “But you are right, we haven’t kissed yet. So let’s start with doing that first.” A smirk slowly made its way on his face as he leaned his head closer to hers. _‘No way!’_

She felt his teeth brush against her lips, making her let out a shaky breath as he pressed harder against her. Her eyes were open wide as she experienced her first kiss, his teeth were strangely soft even when he pressed closer to her. Softly she returned the kiss, her heart beating fast as she pressed her lips against his teeth. Slowly she closed her eyes as she relaxed back into the couch, with Nightmare above her.

Y/N gasped as she felt something wet draw across her bottom lip, hearing him groan as he opened his mouth and dipped his tongue into her parted lips to flick her own tongue with his, making her gasp in surprise at his two tongues that invaded her mouth. He groaned again as he deepened the kiss, his tentacles taking hold of her wrists to hold them down above her. She shivered as his tongues twined with hers.

‘ _This…this is…_ ’ 

She was panting when Nightmare finally pulled back to let her breath. “Nightmare.” He sat back smirking as a cyan blush flushed his face. 

“How was that for a kiss?” She watched his cyan tongue lick his teeth as he looked down at her. 

“G-good.” Y/N stuttered as she tried to restart her brain. Hearing him chuckle before groaning as he sat back on her chest.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe this is too fast for my human. I think we should practice this kissing a bit more before we make anything official.” He purred as he stroked his thumb across her bottom lip. 

Y/N nodded. “Practice sounds good,” she said as she looked up at him. 

Nightmare’s smirk widened. “Well then, lets practice a little more Y/N,” he whispered, making her shiver as he leaned down to capture her lips again. 

Only to be interrupted when her cell phone started ringing.

Nightmare glared back at her lap where her phone was in her pocket. “Sorry,” she whispered as he groaned letting go of her wrists so that she could answer her phone. It was her mom, she had told her that she was going out with a monster for drinks she was probably calling to see how it went.

As Nightmare slipped down into her lap and onto the couch to faceplant, she sat up to answer her phone. 

“Hi mom.” She sounded like she had been running.

“There you are, why do you sound out of breath?”

Blushing she looked down at Nightmare who had turned his head to grin at her. “Uh, just got in you know.” She heard him snicker.

“You need to get out more if walking from your car to your apartment tires you out.”

Y/N stood up as she began to pace, “Yeah I know.” It was a common thing her mom always brought up. She turned around to look down at Nightmare who had moved onto his side, eye closed with a smirk on his face. Her mom was still talking in the background as she watched him look up at her, “One minute mom.” Taking the phone away from her ear she leaned down and kissed his skull. 

“I love you, Nightmare,” she whispered against his head before standing back up, smiling as she watched the shocked look morphed into his face lighting up in a blush.

Putting the phone back to her ear she tuned back into her mom’s conversation. “Sorry mom just had to tell Nightmare something important.”

“What?”

“No, no, just important to us.” She heard her mom huff, before she had Y/N tell her about her day, leaving out some things to not scare her parents. Looking back at Nightmare she was pleased to see he was still trying to recover. Her smile softened as he looked over at her. 

_ ‘I really am lucky to have you.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang it mom! lol  
> Poor Mac, hopefully he can forgive her and Nightmare, darn matchmaking dog  
> let me know your thoughts about what happened or anything lol


	14. Life Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N life changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for comments and the kudos! You guys really make my day <3  
> A big thank you to Jackalope_Doodles for editing this chapter!

Slowly opening her eyes, Y/N looked down at the little black skull resting on her chest. The gentle snores he was making had her softly smiling as she closed her eyes. Y/N had never slept so peacefully, sure they had slept like this before but something was different now that they both knew each other’s feelings.

Y/N yawned as she tried not to move not wanting to leave the warmth of the blankets and lose the sound of Nightmare sleeping. She didn’t know what time it was and she didn’t care to check, just wanting to have this moment forever.

The day before when they confessed their feelings had been amazing and terrifying. After she had gotten off the phone with her mom, she had spent the rest of the day with Nightmare, snuggling and kissing only stopping to eat and go to bed. Even as they lay in bed together they hadn’t been able to let go of each other. 

They had talked about truly soul bonding together, but Y/N wanted to hold off. Not because she didn’t want to bond with him, but because, even though her soul wanted it, she still wanted them to take their time. It was a Forever Bond, meaning that they would be mated for life. There was no turning back once their souls joined.

Emotions were high the other day and she wanted the both of them to think with a clear head. Doing this meant she would never have children and that had been something she had wanted in the future.

To give up that dream of never having children to be with the one she loved? She took a deep breath. 

She knew she would do it.

There was also the part of how she tells her family, they wanted her to be happy, sure, but would they accept their relationship? And if they didn’t, then what? Do they hide their relationship from everyone? It was a lot to think about, but for now she wanted to only focus on Nightmare and their relationship.

She opened her eyes again, checking on Nightmare. Still asleep. She carefully untangled herself from him leaving him to rest. Y/N quietly made her way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, pancakes sounded easy for breakfast. 

Pulling out the ingredients she would need for the pancakes she got to work mixing the batter. Setting the pan on the stove to warm, she reached over to turn on the coffee machine. ‘ _Need to have that going for my grump bitty_.’ 

As she was waiting for the pan to heat she scratched at her neck, flushing as she remembered Nightmare biting her yesterday. ‘ _To claim his human, because she won’t let me claim her soul yet, he said_.’ Smiling softly, just thinking about how Nightmare had pouted and growled when she told him she wanted to wait. 

Placing her hand over the pan to feel the warmth, and believing it to be the right temperature, she dropped two scoops of batter into the pan to start. _‘I wonder if Nightmare would like to try cinnamon in his pancakes.’_ Just as she was reaching into the cupboard for the cinnamon she felt tentacles wrap around her shoulders, Nightmare draping himself over her shoulder.

“Good morning, Nightmare.” Y/N rubbed her cheek against his side as he stretched his arms out in front of him, yawning.

“You weren’t in bed…” he grumbled as he looked down at the pan. “Pancakes?”

Y/N flipped one of the pancakes. “Yep I was thinking of adding cinnamon to some of them. Just to try.” One of his tentacles that had wrapped around her shoulder slithered up to her neck, making her shiver.

“So sensitive, I love it.” Nightmare chuckled, before shortcutting to the counter, lazily grabbing his cup to get some coffee. Y/N huffed, turning attention back to the stove still blushing. “I see that mark I gave you last night is still there,” Nightmare said as he took a sip of his coffee, looking smugly up at her neck.

Y/N reached up to touch the spot on her neck where he had bitten, it stung a bit. “I hope it’s not too noticeable, I have the interview tomorrow,” she mumbled as she grabbed a plate to place the finished pancakes.

Nightmare moved out of the way so that she could work, sitting down next to the sink as he drank his coffee. “Seeing as I pushed my magic into the bite it won’t go away. It should stop hurting at the end of today, though.” He yawned. 

‘ _Nightmare is not a morning bitty._ ’

“You mean it’s a permanent mark?” Y/N asked as she covered the two pancakes, turning to add more to the pan, this time with cinnamon.

Nightmare hummed a yes behind her. “Well it is a mating mark, so once it heals it will scar.” She turned to look back at him to find him staring at her smirking.

“I thought we agreed to wait until we bonded?” She was a little upset. ‘ _Did he go against what we agreed?_ ’

Seeing her frown at him Nightmare sighed. “I marked you as my mate because you are, besides you sounded so good taking it when I bit down that I couldn’t help myself. That moan you made was delicious,” he purred at her, his eye half-lidded.

“Nightmare!” Y/N’s face was flushed red as she swatted at him with her spatula. Nightmare laughed, avoiding it by shortcutting to the table. 

‘ _I’m not really angry but the way he said it was embarrassing_.’

Nightmare sat at the table smiling at her. “I’m not sorry, now everyone knows that you’re mated.” Y/N shook her head at him as she turned back to the stove to flip the pancakes ‘ _Hell, I would have agreed to anything last night if he pushed for it, which he didn’t. So that’s something_.’ 

Grumbling, she grabbed his plate and placed one of the plain pancakes on it before taking it over to him. Surprised to see the butter and syrup on the table already, Nightmare shrugged at her as he took his plate. 

“Thank you,” she said smiling at him.

“No problem, I can give you a matching one on the other side if you want?” He said, smirking up at her.

“I meant the butter and syrup!” She huffed as she turned back to the kitchen, Nightmare snickering behind her. 

Setting the last pancakes onto her plate, she turned off the stove before heading to sit down at the table. She paused to chuckle at the sight of Nightmare, who had some butter on his cheek as he ate his. Sitting down she transferred over one of the cinnamon pancakes to his plate, then wiped it off his face with her thumb. He looked at her as she brought it up to her mouth then licked it off.

A cyan blush made its way across his cheekbones as his eye widened, before narrowing at her. “You are playing with fire, my dear,” he purred at her.

Y/N raised her eyebrow as she looked back at him, blushing when what she had done caught up with her. “I didn’t mean to.” She waved him off, looking away from him as he chuckled at her. 

“Well if you want something else to lick I” Nightmare started to say before she covered his mouth. 

“No!” Y/N felt so flustered. ‘ _Damn him_!’ Nightmare laughed as she removed her hand.

“I was only going to offer the butter knife, what were you thinking of?” He wiggled the butter knife in her face, chuckling. She quickly put her face into her hands in an attempt to hide her blushing cheeks. ‘ _He’s trying to kill me._ ’

“Such dirty thoughts, Y/N,” Nightmare purred as he used his two tongues to lick the knife. 

‘ _God stop I can’t take it_!’ 

She looked down at her plate, trying to ignore the smug bitty in front of her.

*******

After their embarrassing breakfast they both got ready for the day. The mark on her neck was not that bad, just really red. She sighed as she brushed at it, wincing as she noticed his teeth marks. ‘ _People are going to notice this small red stop sign on my neck_.’ 

Y/N sat in front of her computer with Nightmare in her lap, he was nursing a tentacle she had flicked in retaliation for the mating mark. Nightmare sat grumbling about that as she pulled up the application for the social media job at the bitty house.

“What are you doing.” Nightmare asked as he watched her take notes, leaning back into her. ‘ _Oh, so he’s stopped pouting_.’

“Taking notes and writing down some questions for tomorrow, while I can remember them,” she explained, before she pulled up her email to check for the one she was to receive from them. Opening it, she pulled her phone to her so she could save the address to her GPS. She stopped as she read the email before looking down at Nightmare.

“What?” He grumbled as he looked up at her.

‘ _Would it be ok?_ ’

She looked back at the email, rereading what it said, before looking back at him. 

“What?” He growled this time.

“It’s just in the email it says that if I have a bitty, they would love to meet them…” Y/N didn’t know what to think, ‘ _I mean Nightmare’s nice with me but with others…._ ’ His past interactions with people he didn’t know left much to be desired. ‘ _Poor Mac he still hasn’t answered my text… maybe I should call him_.’

Nightmare was frowning as he looked down at his lap, his tentacles wrapped themselves around her arms and thighs. “You don’t have to if you’d rather stay here..” she told him, making him look back up to her.

“It might increase your odds if I did, but it might lower them as well. I am something of a defect for that company and it could look like it was you who caused me to change to this,” he grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. ‘ _I guess he’s right…but if we explained how we came together I’m sure it’ll be ok.’_

Nightmare sighed as he looked away from her. “I’ll come with you, if you want me to come,” he grumbled.

Y/N smiled at him as she stroked the tentacle that was wrapped around her thigh. “I would like for you to come with me. But you have to promise me that you won’t attack anyone.” 

Nightmare looked up at her. “I promise as long as they stay professional and not try to flirt with you. Under those conditions, no one will lose a limb.” 

Y/N sighed, that was probably as good as she was going to get. “I don’t think anyone’s going to flirt with me, but thank you. Having you there will make it a lot easier.” ‘ _Hopefully_ ’ “That and with our soul bond it won’t hurt with you there.” She smiled at him.

Nightmare smirked up at her. “Well, actually that bite mark I gave you should help with that problem, though it shouldn’t hurt anymore.”

“Did you bite me because of my interview? You thought we would be apart?” She whispered, looking at him.

Nightmare raised his bonebrow at her. “No, that, I did that to claim you as mine. It just helps that with my magic inside the bite any discomfort you could feel will be minimal.”

She stared down at him, wide eyed, before leaning down and dropping a kiss on his skull. “I love you, you know that right?” 

Nightmare turned so that he could move closer to her, pressing his teeth against her lips as he purred. She opened her mouth for him as she leaned back into her chair, his cool tongues twining with hers. He tasted slightly bitter. ‘ _Must be the coffee_.’ 

She sighed as he pulled back, purring, “Why don’t we spend the rest of the day in bed?” His suggestion had him smirking as he looked at her with a half-lidded upside-down heart, a cyan blush across his face. 

Smiling at him, she turned in her chair, lifting him to carry him to the bedroom. “Not all day, but I won’t say no to snuggling for a bit,” she whispered, her voice hitching as he bit and licked her neck as she walked. ‘ _Hopefully I have some high collar blouses for tomorrow.’_ She thought as she closed the door behind them.

******

Y/N took a deep breath as she checked the time, they were early but it shouldn’t be too bad to show up early right? Opening her car door she waited for Nightmare as he climbed out after her, before closing it. The sound of the door echoed through the parking garage. Nightmare shuffled next to her as he made the motion to stuff his hands into pockets that weren’t there.

“Do you want me to carry you?” She asked as they walked towards the elevator. Nightmare scoffed before grunting, she looked down at him after pushing the button.

“Might want to, otherwise they might think you’re abusing me by letting me walk,” he grumbled, crossing his arms as they waited for the elevator. Chuckling, Y/N bent down to pick him up, holding him in front of her. ‘ _Like a shield against the world_.’ The thought caused her to smile.

The elevator doors opened, walking in she tried to remember what floor they said they were, only for Nightmare to reach with his tentacle and push the fifth floor. 

“Thank you.” He hummed in reply, he was upset that she hadn’t let him place more marks on her neck that morning. But Y/N had to put her foot down when he started trying to leave one on her jawline. ‘ _Luckily it’s cold today, so that I could wear my turtleneck._ ’ It also helped that monster food healed some of them.

The door opened to let them out. Looking around for the right suite number she headed towards the hall that had the correct one. She focused on finding the suite, ignoring the people passing her, until she finally found a big glass door that led into an office’s waiting area. 

“This is it.” She whispered as she took a deep breath before pulling the door open.

Walking up to the secretary, who smiled up at them as they approached. “Hello, how can I help you two?” 

“Hi, my name is Y/N L/N, I’m here for an interview with Madison today.” She smiled at the secretary.

“Let me see…. here you are, why don’t you take a seat and I’ll let Madison know you’re here,” the secretary said as she picked up the phone. Nodding Y/N turned to sit down on the couch, setting Nightmare down on her lap.

“How long do we have to wait?” Nightmare grumbled as he looked around the office, it looked like a generic waiting room but at least the couch was nice.

“Not long, I’m sure,” she told him, petting one of his tentacles in an effort to soothe him. ‘ _Hopefully this goes well._ ’

A woman appeared, coming down the hall and smiling at Y/N as she made her way close. Y/N smiled back but hesitated to stand just in case this wasn’t Madison. But as she walked closer to them with her hand held out, Y/N stood to take her hand as Nightmare moved to her shoulder.

“Hello, you must be Y/N! I’m Madison, I’m so glad you could make it,” she said happily.

“Hello Madison, it’s nice to meet you.” Y/N moved closer as Madison started to lead them down the hall.

“This way we’ll have the interview in one of the conference rooms with Chris, the manager of the Marketing department.” Madison explained as she opened a door, letting Y/N go in first before following her inside and closing the door.

Sitting in the room was a man.

“Hi you must be Y/N, my name is Chris.” He smiled at her, reaching across the table to shake her hand before waving over at the chairs in front of him to take a seat. Y/N’s heart was racing. She was so nervous, but she smiled as she greeted him. 

Sitting down, Nightmare slipped down to stand on the table in front of her. 

“I see you brought your bitty, a Nightmare?” Chris said as he looked Nightmare over as Nightmare glared at him.

“Yes, it said in the email to bring your bitty with you if you had one.” Y/N explained as Nightmare crossed his arms, his tentacles twitching.

Chris and Madison looked at each other, before looking back at her.. “Of course, we’re just surprised to see a Corrupt Nightmare is all. The company no longer makes Nightmares due to them going corrupt if overcome with negative emotion,” Madison explained as she made a note on the paper before her.

Y/N tensed. _‘They must think I’m the one that did this to him.’_

“I found him after he was dropped off in front of my apartment. He was hurt and weak on magic so I took care of him until he was better. We’ve been together for almost a month now,” she explained. Nightmare slipped one of his tentacles into her hand.

“Oh, I see! That was very kind of you, not many would nurse a hurt pet back to health sadly,” Chris said, smiling at her as he wrote something on the paper in front of him. ‘ _That seemed to get a point in favor from him at least_.’ She watched Madison smile at her as she crossed out what she had written earlier. _‘I guess one from her as well_.’ That relaxed her as she took a breath.

“Why don’t we get started on the interview then,” Chris said leaning forward.

Y/N nodded as the interview commenced with the same questions she was used to answering, about her work history, what she did there, why she wanted to leave the job she had now. At some point Nightmare had gotten bored as he sat himself down in her lap, he was still glaring at them.

What was strange to Y/N was how they referred to him as a pet, she knew that’s what most people thought of bitties but to hear it was odd considering how the relationship between Nightmare and her had changed just recently to a more intimate one.

“Well I think those are all the questions we have. Do you have any questions?” Madison asked as she wrote on her notes.

“I have a question, how long will you keep Y/N from me once you hire her?” Nightmare asked as he moved back up on top of the table. 

Chris and Madison looked surprised “Uh, well it’s an eight to five position, Monday to Friday.” Madison said as she watched Nightmare pace.

‘ _That would kind of suck we won’t have as much time together, but we can be together in the morning and night and we’ll have weekends_.’ Y/N nodded when Nightmare looked back at her, he grunted as he looked back at Chris.

“When you pick Y/N, know that I expect you to take care of her, and I expect her to return to me unharmed,” Nightmare growled as he pointed at Chris. 

Chris actually chuckled. “He’s rather protective of you, isn’t he?” He said, smiling at Y/N who was blushing. 

“Don’t worry I wasn’t planning to send Y/N to war or anything. She’ll mostly be working at the office with the others, sometimes she might go out with our photographer to take pictures of bitties. But to the best of my abilities I’ll keep an eye on her for you,” he said to Nightmare, winking up at Y/N.

Nightmare hissed. “Professionally keep your eye on her.” Y/N groaned hiding her face. ‘ _Well there goes any chance of getting this job_.’

Chris sat back, smiling at Nightmare. “Of course little buddy.”

Y/N picked up Nightmare to hold him close when she saw his tentacles start to thrash about. “Thank you for answering his questions.” Nightmare slumped as he sighed into her chest.

“Hey, no problem. Thanks for coming in today. We’ll contact you as soon as we decide on how we move forward.” Chris said, standing up as everyone followed him. Shaking hands with both of them, Madison walked her back to the entrance.

“Have a good day, Y/N, Nightmare. Hopefully we’ll see you again,” she said waving to them.

“You too, hope to see you again as well.” She waved back as she pushed the glass door open. Making their way down the hall to the elevators, she pushed the button and waited.

Nightmare grumbled to himself. 

“Well you didn’t attack him, so I guess that’s a plus,” she said as she got in, leaning back against the back wall after pushing for the garage.

“He almost lost the use of that eye when he winked at you,” Nightmare growled, she chuckled. ‘ _I don’t know why I’m laughing but it’s sort of cute_.’

She sighed as she got into her car as Nightmare shortcut into his seat buckling himself in. “Well hopefully we hear something positive back from them,” she said as she started the car.

“I don’t like the thought of you gone all day, but if this is something you want then I’ll support you,” Nightmare grumbled as he looked out the window.

“Aw Nightmare!” She was definitely snuggling with him when they got home, not that she wasn’t going to in the first place.

******

It had been a week since Y/N had the interview with The Bitty House and they hadn’t heard anything back from them yet. “You think I should call Madison to see what’s up?” She asked Nightmare, who was laying on her chest.

They were both on the couch after eating lunch, watching TV and wasting the day away. Nightmare grunted as he pushed his face between her breasts, making her blush when his tentacles came up to push them closer to his head. “Nightmare,” she said blandly.

He groaned as he sat up, looking down at her boobs. “Trying to nap…what was the question?” He asked while yawning.

She smiled up at the sleepy bitty, “We haven’t heard from Madison, I thought about calling her, see where they are.”

Nightmare flopped back down onto her, knocking the breath out of her. “Sure, as long as it’s not that dog fucker.” He growled, closing his eye.

Y/N rolled her eyes as she reached for her phone, Mac and her had started talking again. He had reached back out to her to tell her sorry for all the problems he caused her, which she had apologized for how Nightmare reacted. Even though Nightmare had yelled in the background that he wasn’t sorry and threatening Mac’s tail.

They had planned to meet up again, but this time at the Farmers Market, which Mac had surprisingly never been to. Mac had sounded nervous when he asked if Nightmare was coming with her, which she had answered with a yes. She felt bad for him when she heard him whine before saying ok to their outing. ‘ _Brave dog…. or stupid_.’ She wasn’t sure yet which one Mac was.

Looking down at her phone she pulled up the number she had saved for Madison, pushing the call button as she muted the TV. It rang twice before she answered, “This is Madison with The Bitty House.”

Y/N’s heart was beating fast as she took a deep breath. “Hi Madison, it’s Y/N. I was calling to see how things were progressing?”

“Hello Y/N, funny thing I was just going to call you!” Madison sounded happy which was hopefully a good sign.

“That’s funny.” Y/N chuckled as she sat up, Nightmare grunting as she moved him to lay on the couch so she could stand up. Nightmare watched her as she started to pace around the apartment frowning.

“Well I wanted to give you a call letting you know that we really appreciate you taking the time to come in last week.” Here it comes, the letdown. “We’re decided to...” it always sounded like this if she ever heard anything back.

Leaning onto the kitchen counter, resting her elbow there while holding her head, “proceed with you to the next stage of you coming in and filling out some paperwork. Then we’ll go over a few more things with you. Do you think you could come in tomorrow afternoon?”

Y/N was stunned.

‘ _No way, no freaken way!_ ’ she felt a touch to her head, forcing her to look up at Nightmare who was frowning at her in worry. He brought his tentacles up to wipe her eyes, she hadn’t even realized she was crying.

“Y/N?” Madison asked worriedly. _‘Oh shit, answer, stupid!’_

“Yes! That sounds good I can come in tomorrow, what time?” Y/N smiled down at Nightmare as she wiped her eyes, he tilted his head to the side as he watched her.

“That’s great, how does two thirty work?” Madison asked, she sounded like she was smiling. ‘ _Hopefully she didn’t hear me crying_.’

“That works perfectly for me, I’ll be there tomorrow.” Y/N was smiling so big her face was hurting, Nightmare took a step back from her.

“Then I will see you tomorrow, congratulations Y/N.” 

“Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow at two thirty. Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye.” Y/N heard Madison hang up, slowly she lowered her phone, her eyes kept leaking tears.

Nightmare stood in front of her, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he watched her try to dry her eyes, smiling. “I take it from the tears and nauseating positivity pouring from you that you got the job,” he said blandly.

Y/N nodded her head. “I can’t believe it. I…I’m not this lucky…I should check on my car to see if it’s been stolen.” She chuckled as she lifted him up to hold him close. His tentacles wrapped around her as they held each other.

“First you returning my feelings and now getting a job? God, what next!” She kissed his teeth as he smiled up at her. 

One of his tentacles patted her head. “Probably should call your parents with the good news,” he said when she pulled back.

“Oh my god, you’re right! They're going to flip.” She set him down as she grabbed her phone, starting to pace again even after they picked up. 

Nightmare watched her, smiling even when her positive emotions started to bother him. He couldn’t ruin this for her. As she passed in front of him, he grabbed her, causing her to stop and look down at him, bending down to his level. Nightmare kissed her, making her sigh. He could hear her parent still talking over the phone as they offered their congratulations. 

Pulling back, he looked into her eyes. “I love you, my Y/N.”

Her eyes widened as he shortcut to the couch. Watching as she shook herself out of her shock before going back to talk to her parents, a smile that had nothing to do with the new job on her face as she looked tenderly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will happen next?  
> We're getting closer to introducing our next bitty! Its going to be interesting adding him in lol  
> This Chapter goes to ZerO who gave the Nightmare goes to the interview idea. Thank you!


	15. Nightlime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares view of what happened with Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos they really keep me going!  
> Added a special treat at the end  
> Thanks again to my wonderful beta Jackalope_Doodles

He never thought this would happen.

Humans were cruel, selfish, greedy…. but..

Nightmare really didn’t like this building they were waiting outside of, and it had nothing to do with how Y/N’s soul kept sending him a distressed pull…. He glared harder at the building.

‘What is causing her to freak out?’ he felt her tense against his back as he saw a spider in the window. ‘No way…. Really?’ He couldn’t help but smirk, he might not like her feeling negative emotions but he wouldn’t deny that it felt good.

‘Just tell the fucking mutt that you don’t want to be here.’ “He’s late,” he growled instead, as he looked around for the dumb mutt that had wanted to go to this cafe in the first place.

“No he’s not, be patient. We got here early,” she said, looking for the monster.

“He should be here first, then, since he invited us out.” Grumbling, Nightmare left her arms to sit up on her shoulder. 

“I actually invited him out and he suggested this…… place.” He felt her shiver as she looked back at the building. ‘I don’t really get why spiders scare you when squirrels are a lot worse, but I guess we all have our issues.’ He patted her head as her soul gave another pull of distress.

Slipping his tentacles around her, he rubbed his skull against hers and pet her hair, purring. It seemed to calm her down, even when she complained about her hair he could tell it was half hearted. When she looked around again he felt her soul jump with nervousness, before she smiled at the dog monster heading towards them.

‘ _I hate this guy already… his positivity alone is going to make me throw up_.’ Nightmare glared at the mutt as he talked to his human.

“Hi Y/N! I’m glad you could find the café, sorry if I’m late.” She waved his apology aside. 

“Don’t worry about it, we were early. Thanks for inviting us somewhere Nightmare could come.”

The damn mutt finally looked at him. ‘ _Yeah, I’m here, just don’t get any funny ideas_.’

“So, this is Nightmare! Hi little buddy, it’s nice to meet you,” the mutt said to him. Nightmare glared at the paw he reached up to touch him with, swatting with his tentacle. 

“Don’t touch me!” He hissed at the mutt.

“Nightmare…. Sorry Mac, I should have mentioned he doesn’t really like being touched.” He heard her say as she gently touched the tentacle he had used to smack the mutt. ‘ _Only you, this mutt can go jump off a cliff with his happy wagging ass_.’ 

“It’s ok, he’s an edgy type bitty. I hear they're all like that, aggressive I mean, but he doesn’t seem to mind your touch so much.” The mutt snickered at them.

He felt Y/N’s face warm, turning to see she was blushing, her soul singing her affection to him. “We’re friends… Anyways we should go inside.” Nightmare held on as she turned towards the café, only to freeze, making him frown. Looking down he could see her eyes narrow at the door.

“Yeah, sure, let’s go in and sit down.” Mac walked past them, opening the door. ‘ _Didn’t this mutt see that she was uncomfortable_?’ He finally turned around when she didn’t follow him. “Um, Y/N you ok there?”

“Yeah just a small fear of spiders,” she squeaked.

The mutt walked back to them, his tail tucked between his legs. “Hey, it’s ok, we can go somewhere else if you want? I forgot some humans have a fear of spiders.” Nightmare watched as he reached up to touch her arm. ‘ _No touching_.’ He growled as he slapped that hand away from her.

“No, no, we can go here,” she rushed to assure him. Nightmare felt her soul shield itself as she opened the door before walking inside.

“If you’re sure. There’s a nice sitting area outside since the weather is nice today.” 

Y/N smiled up at him. “Yeah that sounds good, so do we go up and order, then sit down? Or how does this work?” 

He could feel her tense as she looked around them, searching for spiders, before she relaxed. ‘ _You might relax but your soul is ready to get out of here_.’ 

Nightmare ignored the mutt as he explained how this place worked, he didn’t care for that, what he did care about was how Y/n was doing. Her soul, even shielded, was pulling at him, wanting to protect him and for him to protect her. 

“Are you sure, human?” He whispered into her ear. 

“I’m fine Nightmare, I’m just trying to ignore it.”

He looked at the side of her face. ‘ _You don’t want to be here and yet you stay, your soul wants to connect with someone so badly that you put yourself through things that make you uncomfortable_.’ But hadn’t she done the same when she took care of him. ‘ _To heal me you did things that you didn’t want to, but did them for me…_ ’

A giggle from the spider monster in front of them had him glaring at her. Y/N’s soul jumped again, tense, and yet she waved back at the spider monster. ‘ _I really don’t get you sometimes_.’ 

The damn mutt went to touch her again, but stopped when Nightmare growled at him. _‘Why do you keep trying to touch her_?’

Y/N headed for the back door, leaving the mutt and giggling spider behind. He could finally breathe a sigh of relief as her soul did the same. No one was sitting out here, but his human was still looking around like there were no seats. “Over there.” He gestured to a table that was in the corner that would allow them to see the whole covered area.

It was just the two of them again, it was relaxing. 

He couldn’t help but tease her about her fear of spiders which made her smile. He watched as she ran her hand through her hair. He instinctively reached out to her when she pleaded for him to be nicer to the mutt, smiling as her face flushed, petting his tentacle.

‘ _It should be like this, the two of us enjoying ourselves_.’ He couldn’t help the lazy smile he gave her as he looked into her beautiful eyes. The sound of her soul when she looked at him. ‘ _You certainly know how to stroke one’s ego._ ’ The moment was ruined though, with the mutt showing up.

He teased them about being in a relationship. ‘ _Yes, we are in one, the human just hasn’t caught on yet._ ’ Nightmare hissed at Mac, even when she denied any relationship between them he could feel her soul rejecting what her mouth was saying. ‘ _Humans are so confusing_.’

“So, can I hold your hand then?” Did the mutt just ask her if he could hold her hand?

“You may not!” Nightmare growled as he held her hand tighter.

“Aw, why not?” ‘ _Is he fucking pouting_?’

“Because!” He argued, if a little childishly. ‘ _She’s all I have…I don’t want to lose her to some mutt_.’

The mutt smiled over at Y/N. “Well I want to be friends with her too. So I should be allowed to hold her hand, right?”

He stuffed his hand into his jacket pockets. “No, only I can touch her,” he said sharply, looking away from the mutt. ‘ _I’ll just ignore him to keep my promise to her_.’

“Seems a little unfair for Y/N.” ‘ _Fuck you… you can have any human, why do you need mine_?’

“Stop teasing Nightmare, Mac.” Y/N giggled as she stroked his tentacle. The mutt shrugged, damn tail still wagging. “So, what did you order us? How much do I owe you?” She asked as she pulled out her wallet. 

He grumbled as he moved back onto the table. ‘ _We owe him nothing_...’

When the mutt dismissed her paying him back Nightmare narrowed his eye at him. ‘ _He must want something in return, people don’t just give stuff away for free_.’

Paying attention to them again, he was upset to remember that this was the same mutt that told her about their soul bond.

“Not that it was any of your business, mutt,” Nightmare growled at him. 

“Nightmare…” Even when she squeezed his tentacle, she didn’t mean for it to hurt him. She just didn’t have the capacity to cause pain.

The mutt looked down at him, scratching one of his ears. “Sorry little buddy, just, it was sad to watch a pretty human be so upset.” 

‘ _Pretty!? I knew she was upset that night…. but’_

“You still had no business talking about souls with her.” Nightmare argued with the mutt, he at least had the decency to look embarrassed. 

“Yeah, but if I didn’t she probably wouldn’t have gone home. Would you have told her?” Mac looked apologetically at Y/N.

“I might have eventually, but no, any plans I had of telling her you took from me,” he growled, his tentacles whipped around him as his anger clouded his mind.

“Look guys, can we please stop and just relax? What’s done is done, we should just move forward.” Hearing her voice called him back enough to try to calm down. Crossing his arms, he ignored the spider monster that dropped off their food. ‘ _I need to focus, he isn’t worth it and for some odd reason my human wants to be friends with this flea-bitten mutt.’_

Taking a deep breath he grumbled, “For my human I’ll forgive you this once.” He glared at Mac who had tucked his tail. “For whatever reason she wants to be friends with you and if that makes her happy, then fine.” He reiterated his thoughts neatly, clipped tone making the dog monster wince. He could feel his human’s soul lighten as she smiled at him, prompting him to slip the tentacle he had taken from her back into her hand.

“Thanks, little buddy.”

‘ _This fucking_!’

“I’m not little or your buddy!” He could hear her laugh as he picked up the spider donut to rip into pieces, imagining it to be this annoying mutt. He ignored the next thing he said to him as Y/N tried to change the conversation. ‘ _For her, she’s the only reason…_ ’ 

He looked up from his donut destruction to watch her take a piece that he had ripped off, he couldn’t take his eye off her fingers as they brought the piece to her mouth. Seeing those same fingers now offer him a piece. ‘ _Those were just near her mouth…_ ’ A shiver made its way down his spin as he leaned forward to take it with his teeth.

Licking her fingers before she could pull away, _‘The taste of her and the stickie sweet glaze…._ ’ He wanted to taste her more, but the mutt was talking again, which made Nightmare look over at him, glaring.

“You sure you’re not in a relationship?” the mutt asked, head tilted to the side.

Y/N tried to deny that there was a relationship, even when she couldn’t take her eyes off his saliva on her fingers. _‘I marked you as mine.’_ He thought smugly.

“I know, just wanted to make sure…” the mutt said as he took a bite of his donut.

Reaching for the cider with his tentacles he tried to hide the blush on his face. “What did I tell you about minding your own business?”

“Just checking to see if Y/N was free.” The mutt said looking over at Y/N. 

‘ _Excuse me, what?_ ’

Nightmare suspiciously looked at the mutt. “Free?” 

The bastard was wagging his tail faster. “I mean since your souls are only bonded as friends then that means that she can have a relationship with other people.” The mutt said looking away from Y/N and to Nightmare.

“If that’s what she wants,” Nightmare growled out through clenched teeth. ‘ _That doesn’t mean I have to like it if some bastard tries to take her from me_.’

“So you wouldn’t mind if I wanted to date Y/N?” 

_‘What?_ ’ He could feel Y/N’s surprise through their bond as she looked at the mutt. ‘ _What is he playing at, he wants her for himself? He wants to take her away from me_?’ The thought of her leaving him, the thought of someone stealing her away from him…

He looked over at her, seeing her confusion calmed him “If…If she…. but she...” He couldn’t get the words out. 

‘ _How do you tell someone that you want them, how do you express your feels to them…ugh, I want her to be happy but at the same time I want that happiness with me_.’

His eye shot over to watch the mutt take her hand into his paw. ‘ _What is he doing…?_ ’ “I mean if Y/N wants to that is.” He couldn’t take his eyes off where the mutt was holding her. 

‘ _Stop_.’ Rage coursed through him, making the magic in his soul blaze like a fire and his eye glow with anger.

“I mean I thought you were pretty from the moment I saw you that night and when I heard your soul so sad I couldn’t stand it.” 

‘ _Stop saying those words, I can tell they mean nothing to you_.’ Her soul was so confused, it sounded hurt and was reaching out for him looking for comfort.

“I know it’s sudden and this is only the second time that we’ve met in person, but ever since that night I haven’t stopped thinking about you.” Nightmare watched as the mutt touch her face, the mutt was holding her in a way that Nightmare always wanted to.

 _‘Stop, don’t touch her. She doesn’t want you to touch her.’_ He couldn’t control himself watching him hold her, saying those words.

“Your eyes, they were so beautiful even when you were crying, the softness of your skin, the shape of your mouth.”

He knew those words were lies but they were words that he wanted to tell her for days.

“Mac….” Hearing her say that mutts name, seeing her blush, her soul calling to him, wanting him. 

“ **THAT’S ENOUGH**!!” Nightmare yelled, making her jump as he grabbed the hand that was holding her face away. He used his tentacles to slam the mutt’s arm onto the table. He paid no mind to the cups and plates landing on the floor due to the impact as the mutt yelped, trying to get his arm back. Conjuring sharp blue bone attacks above the mutts arm; Nightmare growled in his face. “ **I THINK YOU’VE LOST THE USE OF THIS ARM**.” His deep voice rumbled as he smirked, looking down at the now terrified mutt. Raising his arm, his smile grew ever bigger, the bone attacks lifting.

‘ _I’ll cut off the hand that touched my Y/N.’_

“Nightmare!” Her call to him snapped him out of the rage that clouded his mind, her soul still shouting for him, this time not in comfort but in worry. _‘Fine I’ll only teach him a lesson, but only for you.’_

Sending the attacks to the beam behind him he grinned at the sound of them striking the wood mixed with the mutts whine. Nightmare glanced over at Y/N as she grasped at her chest, breathing fast as she looked over at where his attacks lodged themselves. 

“Now, I think you’ve learned your lesson about touching what’s mine without asking.” Nightmare grinned down at the still terrified mutt who was shaking. The dog nodded slowly.

“Good” He purred as he let go of him, before looking up at Y/N. ‘ _We need to leave, I can’t let others try to come and take her_.’ “I think we should go home now Y/N, we have some things to talk about.” Her soul sang its affection for him as he moved closer so that she could pick him up.

Closing his eye as he was pressed to her chest and closer to her soul, he could hear her talking to someone but all he wanted to focus on was her as she held him. _‘She’s here, I need to calm down before I scare her away._ ’ She was walking now, he could feel her eyes on the top of his head but he couldn’t look at her. 

He could feel she was worried and he begged that it wasn’t because she was afraid of him. “Nightmare you have to let go or I can’t drive us home.” He didn’t even realize that he had wrapped his tentacles around her shoulders. Sighing, he let go.

She drove them home in silence. He didn’t know what to say to her, even when she made a comment on what happened as they pulled into the garage. ‘ _What am I supposed to say? That I let my negative emotions get the better of me? That the sight of her being touched by another made me lash out_?’ 

As they got out of the car he looked back at her, ‘ _She looks sad_ …’ “Y/N…” He didn’t know what to say, so he shook his head and walked away, listening to her follow him.

‘ _I have to tell her…I have to see if what she said that night was real_.’ Nightmare didn’t even realize that they had made it inside until he was sitting on the couch. Sighing he looked over to see her standing in the entryway. ‘ _Isn’t this familiar_.’ He patted the seat next to him, making her chuckle as she walked over to sit down.

“So, what was that all about?” She asked, looking down at him.

He peeked at her from the corner of his eye. He was a little surprised that was her first question, but he had to know. “Why aren’t you scared of me? How can you still look at me even after I ruined your chance with…” he growled as he looked away from her. ‘ _Even if it was the chance for friendship I ruined it with my jealousy_.’

He felt her turn in her seat to sit crossed legged so she was fully facing him. 

“You know the thought never really crossed my mind to be scared of you, though I did worry what could happen if Muffet and Mac pressed charges. They could take you away from me and I…. I couldn’t stand that.” Hearing her voice crack as she started to tear up, he turned. He stared up at her, moving his tentacles to gently wipe her eyes.

“You were worried for me? Not that mutt?” His eye widened as he stared at her. ‘ _She was worried for me… you are such an odd human_.’ He gently wrapped his tentacles around her hands, Y/N chuckled. “Well I was worried for both of you, but if it came between the two of you? I would have stood on your side.”

Nightmare scoffed. _‘I know, but still it’s hard to believe a human would say such things.’_ Yet there was her soul; bright and echoing it’s song, always so sweet and honest.

“My silly Y/N, I would wonder if you were lying, but your soul as always sings it’s true feelings. So loud…” He chuckled as he looked down at her chest.

He watched a blush make its way across her face, making him smirk. ‘ _What has caused you to blush I wonder_.’

“Sorry, I would tell it to be quiet but I don’t know how to do that.” He couldn’t help but feel affection for her as her soul pulled at his.

“I would hate to never hear your soul’s song again, it was too quiet without you here that night. I couldn’t stand it, it reminded me of…worse times.” The thought of that night brought up memories of all those nights alone, of the silence… he felt a touch to his tentacles as she offered him comfort.

‘ _You’re always looking out for me, even when I was rude and said mean things you still took care of me. You made me..._ ’

“I want you to know that I’m happy, well as happy as a being like me can be…” He grumbled, looking back at her.

She chuckled, before letting go of one of his tentacles to touch his head. Leaning forward she rested her forehead against his skull. _‘Y/N..’_

“I’m happy you’re happy, but…” She pulled back, staring into his eye. “What was that at the café? I’ve never seen you that angry, not even when I first brought you home.” 

‘ _Of course, she wants to know. I have to tell her otherwise…_ ’ He frowned. 

“Watching that mutt touch you and talk to you like that… I couldn’t-” He interrupted himself with a growl as he looked away from her. “I couldn’t stand to watch him touch your face, I couldn’t stand to watch as he talked about your lips, I…” Nightmare was having a hard time explaining, Y/N’s eyes widened as she watched him struggle to find the words.

“Nightmare, were you jealous?” He heard her say, before smacking a hand over her mouth eyes wide. He froze, blankly looking back at her. “I mean it just sounds like it and with the things you said and how you said it, I...” She bowed her head.

‘ _Say it!_ ’ 

“Yes.” She looked stunned as he stood up, moving closer to her. ‘ _I have to tell her now_.’ “Yes, I was jealous. It should have been me who said those words to you, it should be me who gets to caress your face, it should be me that confesses his feelings for you not that damn mutt!” He covered his face, he could feel his tentacles shaking.

“I thought you only wanted to be friends…I thought that you couldn’t feel the same as me… I was so close to giving up.” He heard her hiccup, before covering her mouth. Nightmare looked sadly up at her as he moved closer to her stand in her lap. She reached for him to pull him closer to her as she cried, “This is a dream it has to be nothing this good happens to me.” She brought him up so that he was level with her face. 

“Hate to say that you only get a Nightmare right now.” He knew that was corny but he couldn’t help it, ‘ _What she said, was I close to losing her?_ ’

“I think I can do with a Nightmare for now.” Chuckling, she lay back onto the couch behind her as she stared up at him. 

“Good.” he purred as he rubbed his head against hers. _‘Focus on the now.’_

He felt her soul cringe, “Does this mean that you like me more than a friend then?” She asked as Nightmare sat back on her chest, frowning at her. Sighing, he nodded at her looking away. “Does that mean at some point you want to soul bond with me more then how we are now?” He knew what she was asking and blushed, nodding again.

“I’m so happy I can’t believe it.” Nightmare looked down at the human he cared for, his soul throbbed as hers pulled at his again.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Y/N,” he whispered as he laid his head against hers. He could feel her face warm as she blushed, wrapping her arms around him to hold him close.

“I could say the same,” she giggled as she gently smiled at him.

‘ _I should bond her now, to make it permanent_.’

Clearing his throat, he sat back looking down at her. “We should bond now.” Slowly he dropped his eyes down to her chest where her soul was hidden.

‘ _I will make us one.. I will claim this human._ ’ Placing his hand against her he collected his magic to pull her soul out.

“Isn’t that a bit fast? I mean we haven’t even kissed yet?” He froze when she said that, gaze drifting up to her face as he frowned.

“No, it’s not too fast….at least I don’t think so.” He grumbled with his hand still resting on her chest. ‘ _True it could be seen as fast, but I want her. Then again, the thought of kissing her..._ ’ He felt a fire start up in his soul. “But you are right, we haven’t kissed yet. So let’s start with doing that first.” He smirked as her eyes widened, before he leaned down to touch his teeth to her lips.

The first brush of his teeth against her soft lips caused a shiver to go down his spine. Her shaky breath made him want to feel more of her, so he pressed closer. When she finally kissed him back he had to hold back the growl he wanted to make. He could feel her heartbeat under his hand as he leaned over her.

Conjuring his tongues, he opened his mouth to taste her. He couldn’t suppress the groan that left his mouth when he heard her gasp. He dipped his tongues into her parted lips to flick her own, making her gasp again. The magic holding his joints together flared as it wanted to conjure more of his ecto parts. He held back though, only allowing his tentacles to hold her arms up above her. ‘ _No reason to shock her yet_.’ 

Twining his tongues around hers was thrilling, he could feel her soul pull at his to join. ‘ _Humans are such confusing creatures._ ’

Pulling back he left her panting, smirking smugly as she breathed his name. A blush lit up on his face.

“How was that for a kiss?” He licked his teeth as he looked down at her, watching as her eyes followed his tongues, blushing. ‘ _Such a naughty human._ ’

“G-good.” Y/N stuttered causing him to chuckle before groaning when the movement made him rub his pelvis against her breast.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe this is too fast for my human. I think we should practice this kissing a bit more before we make anything official,” he purred as he stroked his thumb across her bottom lip. 

Nightmare watched hungrily as she nodded. “Practice sounds good,” she whispered looking up at him.

His smirk widened as he rumbled in content. “Well then, let’s practice a little more Y/N.” He felt her shiver as he leaned down to capture her lips. 

That is until he heard her phone ringing. ‘ _That damn thing is usually on silent, what the hell_!?’ He glared at her lap where it was hidden as he let her sit up, groaning as he slipped down into her lap then face planted into the couch.

 _‘Maybe it’s good we stopped…_ ’ he smirked over at her as she talked to her mom, closing his eye. He heard her move closer to him and felt her breath on his skull.

“I love you, Nightmare.” His eyes snapped open to see her standing above him smiling, he felt his face flush as she went back to talking with her mom.

‘ _Damn…’_

*******

He couldn’t get enough of her, her scent, the sounds she made, the feel of her skin.

Nightmare growled as he pushed her arms up above her head to the bed with his tentacles, hearing her breath hitch, gasping, as he pulled back from kissing to stare down at her.

He smirked. He ran his hand down from above her soul to grab one of her boobs as he thrust his hips against the other, groaning.

She moaned and squeaked as he fumbled with her breast, staring up at him as she panted. “Nightmare, ah!” 

His other two tentacles slither down her body, caressing her as they make they’re way down to her thighs, her nightgown having pulled up in their passion. 

She shivered and shook her head as his tentacles touched her underwear. “No..not” She panted, not being able to get out what she wanted to say.

He frowned but nodded as her soul told him what her voice couldn’t, he pulled his tentacles away from the slick heat he could feel on her underwear. Shivering, he moved his tentacles to caress her body instead. ‘ _We’ll come back to that another day._ ’

With that Nightmare leaned forward to take her mouth again, making her moan as his tongues twined with hers. 

She was breathing hard as she gasped under him. He pinched her nipple, holding it in one hand then rubbing it to soothe the ache.

Pulling his mouth away caused her to whine, throwing her head back as she mewled. Smirking, his eye light looked down at the throat offered to him. ‘ _Yeah, I could do that.’_

Kissing her jaw, he made his way down between her neck and shoulders. Licking the area, he paused just to listen to her groan and whine as his tentacles took over fondling her breast. Then he opened his mouth and bit down into her neck. 

He had to hold on to her as her back bowed and she let out the loudest cry yet. He shivered as he dug his teeth in deeper. ‘ _I’m sure the neighbors heard that one_.’ He would chuckle if his mouth wasn’t busy.

Carefully he started feeding magic into the bite. 

“Nightmare!” Y/N cried as she shuddered under him.

Purring, he pulled back to look down at her, panting, eyes lidded, lips puffy. His souls warmed at the sight of her like this. 

“Mine.” 

He growled leaning down to claim her lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my first attempt at writing that kind of scene didn't scare you guys off or wasn't to bad   
> Now we know what their snuggle times turn into lol  
> Also new bitty in the next chapter! I wonder who it could be XD


	16. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-workers are interesting and sometimes they give you things you didn't ask for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos it really means a lot and keeps me going!  
> Warning Soul smut ahead lol  
> Also a huge thank you to Jackalope_Doodles for editing!

Yawning, Y/N finished Nightmare’s lunch for him later that day. A quick check of the clock showed that she still had time. Y/N would have usually made their lunches the night before, but Nightmare had wanted to snuggle with her and it had gotten a little…. 

She blushed.

Opening the fridge and placing his lunch inside, she made sure there were enough snacks and drinks for him before closing it. 

Walking into their dark bedroom, she gazed longingly at the bed before focusing on the sleeping black bitty curled up on her pillow. Going over to her side of the bed, she sat down smiling as she heard him grumble.

Leaning down, she kissed the corner of his teeth, stroking the back of his head. One of his tentacles wrapped itself around the hand petting him. Sitting back, she softly smiled at the sleepy eye light that looked up at her.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. I’m off to work, I just wanted a goodbye kiss.” She watched as he slowly closed his eye again. She went to stand up, only to be yanked back down. She placed her hands on either side of Nightmare so that she wouldn’t fall on top of him.

Y/N smiled, feeling his teeth against her lips, pulling back he smirked up at her as he laid down. 

“Have a day.”

She chuckled as she stood up. “Then I’ll have a good one.” She heard him hum in agreement as she made her way out of their bedroom.

Grabbing her lunch, she made her way to the front door, slipping on her shoes. Turning off the alarm, she made her way out the door, locking it behind her. Smiling, she made her way down the hall to the parking garage, making her way to her car and driving to work.

It had been a few weeks since Y/N started her new job and with it came a few changes. The first and hardest change had been being apart from Nightmare, the first week had been hard to only see him in the morning and at night. On the weekend they couldn’t get enough of each other, but slowly they got used to being apart.

The second change for her was working in an office again with actual co-workers. Most of them were great and she felt like she made a few friends. Nightmare surprisingly liked hearing about what chaos or drama was happening at the office.

Their relationship was also still going strong, though she thought they were out of the honeymoon stage. He had proven last night that they were very much still in. 

She shivered as she stopped at a stop light. 

She had also learned he had a thing for holding her down, it never started out that way but when things got heated she always found herself on her back with him holding her arms above her or to the side. 

They still hadn’t bonded but Y/N was ready for the next step, at least she thought so. She gulped, it made her nervous but she wanted that with Nightmare, so this weekend she was going to ask him.

A minor change to their life was that they now had friends, well she had friends, she figured Nightmare tolerated them. Mac had apologized to them for the way he acted, but he just wanted them to be happy. Y/N had forgiven him while Nightmare glared at him, before giving in.

Y/N had then introduced Mac to Alex and they seemed to hit it off, really well seeing as they traded numbers. Nightmare even actually talked to them now, instead of growling or hissing, which she thought was an improvement. He also seemed to be trying to be friends with Alex’s bitties, Bass and Cinnamon. It had been funny to see him talk to them, every time they spoke she could see him wince.

Chuckling, Y/N pulled into her work office building, driving around before finding a spot to park. Getting out of the car and grabbing her stuff, Y/N looked down at herself, fixing her red shirt before walking toward the elevator. 

Pushing the button for her floor, she couldn’t help but smile as she thought about how everything was going. 

She waited for her floor, trying desperately to ignore the people getting on and off continuously. Eventually she was walking out. She smiled and waved to a few people she was familiar with in the hall before making her way towards the glass door, pulling it open and greeting the secretary behind the desk.

Striding down the hall that opened up into a more open area with tables and computers spread out, she headed over towards the kitchen in the back, greeting other works from the different departments as she passed. Walking into the kitchen, she froze when she recognized a voice to a person she did not want to meet that morning.

“I know! I’m a really important person to this business and, I mean, it wouldn’t run half as well if it wasn’t for me.”

Y/N sighed, now she just wanted to go to her desk and not put her lunch in the fridge. _‘Just drop it off and run. If I’m fast enough he won’t notice me_.’ Taking a deep breath, she kept her eyes on the fridge as she walked quickly to throw her lunch inside.

“Y/N! I’m so happy to see you this morning.” Her head turned to see her fellow marketing co-worker, James, a bunny monster, sending her a pleading look to save him from the human in front of him. “I’m sure you want to hear all about Justin’s new girlfriend and promotion.” Or throw her under the bus. ‘ _Damn you James!_ ’ “Well I have to get to my desk, bye!”

She watched him a beat, his hasty retreat over to the more colorful side of the office making her groan on the inside. She turned her head slowly to look back at the man now in front of her. 

Justin was slightly balding on the top of his head, with some hair trying to cover it and scruff on his jaw. He was shorter than her, so she had to look down at him, not to mention a little round around the middle.

Sighing through her nose Y/N knew she was stuck, Justin wasn’t really a bad guy, he just talked too much and mostly about himself. ‘ _Wait girlfriend…. how? Wait, no, that’s mean_.’ “Good morning Justin.” She forced on a practiced smile. “So, a promotion, huh?” 

He smirked up at her, crossing his arms. “Good morning Y/N, you heard right I got a promotion. I mean, it was only a matter of time that I was noticed for all the work I do around here.”

‘ _He answers phones for the support office, not saving the world.’_ Y/N winced at the thought. _‘God Nightmare’s rubbing off on me_.’ “That’s great, congrats.” She turned to put her lunch away, but stopped when he kept talking.

“Of course, it just means I’m a really important person to the company, and not only that but this weekend I got a girlfriend!” He said, grinning up at her. “I know I’ve seen you eyeing me for some time now Y/N, but I had to tell you myself before someone else, so it wouldn’t break your heart.” He looked sadly at her.

Y/N looked at him with wide eyes. ‘ _Wait what…? Where had he gotten that idea? The only reason I had ever looked at him was because he usually talked so loud that no one could ignore him_.’ “Um..” She was at a loss for words as she narrowed her eyes at him.

He placed one of his hands on her shoulder. “Don’t worry Y/N, you’ll find someone someday.” He smiled at her. ‘ _What the hell_?’ All she could do was stare at him.

“My girlfriend is wonderful! She does have a problem with my bitty, though. Says that I’ll have to get rid of him before she comes over again,” he continued.

Y/N was still lost on how he actually thought she liked him. ‘ _If it was from staring at him then that would be the whole office_ … _wait did he say bitty?_ ’ “You have a bitty?” He didn’t seem the type.

Justin stopped talking about his girlfriend and how his bitty had apparently attacked her. “Yes, I’m looking for a new home for him now, actually or I’ll have to drop him off at the center.” His eyes suddenly widened as his smile got bigger. 

‘ _God what now_?’ All she wanted was to drop off her lunch and go to her desk.

“You have a bitty don’t you? A Nightmare right?” He asked as he moved closer to her. ‘ _How the hell does he know that!?_ ’ She had never told him about Nightmare, just her co-workers who had asked.

Justin chuckled, putting his hands on his hips. “Don’t look so surprised, I saw your desktop of a bitty that doesn’t exist in our line up. So I did a little digging and that’s how I found out, it was really easy.”

Y/N narrowed her eyes at him. “Why were you looking at my computer?” ‘ _Damn I knew I shouldn’t have made Nightmare my background._ ’

He shrugged. “Was passing by and saw your background, anyways I’ll bring my bitty with me tomorrow and he’s all yours.” Smiling he turned. “We should get to work now, my department doesn’t run itself.” He walked out of the kitchen with a skip in his step.

She stood there stunned. ‘ _What the hell just happened_!?’ Shaking her head she raced after him to tell him no, but when she stepped out of the kitchen Justin was nowhere to be seen. _‘Where the hell did he go?_!’

Groaning, she turned back into the kitchen to finally put her lunch away, bringing a hand up to cover her face as she turned to head to her desk. _‘I’ll have to find him later and tell him no, otherwise he’s going to bring his bitty tomorrow.’_

Walking over to her desk she spotted James giving her an apologetic look. Sighing, Y/N sent him a bland look. “Thanks James for throwing Justin at me,” she said, stopping at his desk.

“Sorry Y/N, he just wouldn’t stop and I panicked when I saw you.” James flattened his ears back, looking at her with wide eyes.

Y/N couldn’t stay upset with him. “It’s fine, just next time suffer with me please.” She sat down at her desk across from him, turning on her computer.

James laughed as his ears came back up. “Deal!” She smiled at him. ‘ _He’s such a cute white bunny._ ’ 

James was one of the four co-workers she worked with in marketing, their department was small as the business had just started really putting effort into actually promoting the bitties. The five of them worked hard to put out material and posts to let people know about bitties.

Leaning back in her chair she couldn’t help but smile as the background picture of Nightmare showed after logging in. “Oh, I know that smile.” James smiled at her causing her to blush.

“Shut up...” Y/N grumbled looking over at him, making him laugh. “Anyways you won’t believe this.”

James tilted his head. “What?”

“Justin thought I actually liked, liked him and so he had to break it to me that he was now in a relationship.” She explained to him.

James' eyes widened. “What? But you hardly even talk to him. What made him think you liked him?” He looked so confused.

“Apparently he caught me staring at him, so that led him to believe that I must like him.” Y/N sighed.

James looked over at where support was located behind a glass wall. “But everyone looks at him, he talks so loud it’s hard to ignore.”

“That’s what I thought, I don’t know how that leads to me liking him.” She groaned, pulling up her work on her screen.

“You like who?” 

Turning her head, Y/N smiled at the woman that sat next to her, “Good morning Clair, just Justin thinking I liked him.”

Clair was a short, thin woman with fluffy brunette hair, she wore thick black rimmed glasses that covered much of her face as well as her brown eyes.

Clair sent her a confused look setting her purse down. “Ew,” she said sitting down.

“Nice…” Y/N said blandly at her.

“What it’s true.” Clair pouted at her.

Shaking her head, Y/N looked back at James to see him smiling at Clair. “Anyways beside that, apparently because he saw my background on my computer of Nightmare he thinks I should have his bitty that he’s trying to get rid of.” She glared down at her keyboard.

“What the hell kind of logic is that? I swear that man has issues,” Clair said sitting back in her chair.

“You think everyone has issues Clair...” Whistler, a bird monster that looked like a stork, said as he made his way next to James.

Clair pointed at him. “That’s because they do,” she whined at him, making him roll his eyes.

Y/N turned back to James. “It’s just messed up, I have to find him and tell him that I can’t…. but at the same time, how awful for that bitty.” She mumbled, James nodded at her, his ears flopping. ‘ _I could never do that to Nightmare…or any bitty really. Just kick them out because my partner didn’t like them.._ ’ 

Looking over where the support office was she tried again to find Justin, but didn’t see him, turning back to her co-workers sighing. 

“So, because he saw the picture of your bitty he thought, ‘hey I’ll just give her my bitty’ and then walked away.” Whistler asked, raising his eyebrow feathers.

“Pretty much, yes.” Y/N replied, propping her head up on her hand and leaning forward onto her desk.

Whistler looked over at Clair who was wearing an ‘I told you so’ face. “That’s stupid..”

Y/N shrugged at him, looking back at her computer she started to get to work. Clair next to her was spinning in her seat. “What are you doing?” 

Clair stopped to look at her. “I’m looking for David, he’s not here. You think he’s sick?” She sounded worried.

“He’s at a center this morning taking pictures, it was discussed yesterday. He’ll be back later to hand them to us.” Whistler said as he worked.

Clair spun to face him. “I was busy yesterday. I couldn’t pay attention to what Chris was saying.” Y/N giggled at how frustrated she sounded.

“Good work practice, don’t listen to the manager,” Whistler clucked.

Clair pouted at him. “Shut up!” 

James started laughing as the two of them started to bicker, Y/N smiled as she watched them. Her co-workers were great.

*****

All day while working Y/N tried to find Justin, but every time she thought she found him, he would disappear. She couldn’t even find him at lunch, which cut into her lunch time. Her co-workers were just as confused as to where he could have gone.

She had to tell him that she couldn't take his bitty, what was she supposed to do. Even at the end of the day she still couldn’t find him.

 _'Nightmare is going to kill me.'_ Sighing, she unlocked her apartment door. Kicking off her shoes and throwing the keys in the basket.

Running her fingers through her hair looking into the Livingroom to see Nightmare staring at her, game controller in hand.

"Let me guess, something happened," he said, smirking at her. Groaning, she shuffled over to the couch to flop next to him, leaning her head back.

He paused the game, setting the controller aside and stood up. She watched him as he stepped onto her lap using his phalanges to gently pull her chin down so that their eyes met.

"So, what happened?" Nightmare asked, placing his hands in his pockets, his tentacles reaching down to hold her hands.

Sighing Y/N squeezed the tentacles. "Justin happened." 

"What, did he not stop talking all day again?" Nightmare snickered, making her chuckle.

Looking at Nightmare made her feel less stressed, taking a breath she told him about her morning. He stood there listening, he frowned when she told him about Justin thinking she liked him but paused when it came to the bitty.

Nightmare rolled his eye light. “That man is an idiot.” He grumbled when she stopped.

Y/N nodded in agreement. “There’s something else...” Nightmare groaned sitting down in her lap.

“What?”

 _‘I guess I just tell him_ ’ She took a deep breath. “Well during that conversation he decided that I should have his bitty that he's trying to get rid of…” she rushed out.

Nightmare stared at her, his eye slowly widening. “You told him no, right?”

Sighing, Y/N let go of his tentacle to rub her face, she needed to remove her makeup, it was starting to bother her. “I tried to tell him all day that I couldn’t take his bitty but I couldn’t find him. So that means tomorrow his going to show up to work with a bitty and hand them over to me.”

Nightmare groaned as he fell backwards, laying fully onto her lap. “Did he at least tell you what type it was?” He asked as he started to rub his temples.

Y/N smiled down at Nightmare as he pouted at her. “No…but I think we should take them in. I mean I can’t bear the thought of them being abandoned, it's just so sad...” 

Growling, Nightmare stood up, getting onto the coffee table and crossing his arms, pulling his tentacles out of her hands as he looked at her. “Why do we have to? What if it’s a spider bitty?” He pointed at her.

 _‘Hmm he has a point. A spider bitty would be hard… but still, I don’t like the thought of abandoning them. What if this was Nightmare?’_ Nodding, she stared at him pleadingly. “The spider part would be hard, but what if it was you who was being tossed aside? I couldn’t leave you there.” 

He stared at her, his eye slowly going down to her chest. Y/N knew he was listening to her soul. With a sigh he put his hand on his forehead. “Fine…” Nightmare ran the hand on his face down groaning.

Smiling, Y/N lifted him up, pulling him closer to her. “Thank you.”

He smirked up at her. “Just know that even though I allow this bitty into our home, doesn’t mean I’m going to stop what we have.”

Surprised, Y/N pulled back looking down at him. “That never crossed my mind.”

Nightmare wrapped his tentacles around her back and shoulders, pulling himself up so that their faces were level. “Good,” he purred, leaning in to press his teeth against her lips.

Y/N closed her eyes, moaning as she leaned back into the coach. When he pulled back she couldn’t hold back the whine that came from her lips. He sat back smugly on her stomach, watching her.

Looking at him, she smiled before she remembered what she was going to tell him. “There is one other thing that I guess will need to be put on hold now.”

He looked at her curiously. “What thing?”

Blushing, she looked away from him. “Well I wanted to fully bond with you this weekend, but now that we’re going to have a new bitty coming to live with us I guess...” She stopped when she caught him looking at her with a wide eye.

He narrowed his eye at her. “Forget the other bitty, we just said that nothing’s going to stop us!” Nightmare took a deep breath, calming himself down as Y/N stared at him nodding. “Are you…. are you sure you want to do this?”

She smiled softly at him, reassuring. “Yes, I want to fully bond to you. I love you.” She watched him close his eye when she said that. “I was going to wait, but I want you.” She slid her arms around his hips, encircling him on her stomach.

Nodding, he opened his eye to look at her, causing her heart to jump as his eye was shaped like a heart. “Do you…would you be comfortable about doing it tonight instead?” he asked as his tentacles wrapped up around her arms.

Blushing she nodded. “After dinner?” She asked shyly.

“Yes, we can join our souls after dinner.” His deep voice growled as he leaned forward to kiss her.

She shivered in excitement.

*****

After getting changed into her nightgown and removing her makeup, she got to work making them dinner. Y/N was happy that he had remembered to take something out besides taco meat, she had been a bit indulgent when they first started dating in letting him have tacos whenever, but after the third day she had to put her foot down. 

Smiling over at him sitting on the counter she saw he was deep in thought. _‘I hope he’s ok with bonding_.’ She still hadn’t even told her family that she was in a relationship with Nightmare. ‘ _I have no idea how I’m supposed to tell them._ ’

Sighing, she stirred the noodles in the pot so they wouldn’t stick together before turning her attention back on the chicken breasts that were cooking in the pan.

“You know we don’t have to mate just because a new person is coming into our lives, they’ll just have to get over the fact that we are together,” Nightmare said behind her.

Again, looking back at him as she removed the chicken to rest before cutting. “I want to do this, I was already going to ask you this weekend anyways.” She assured him.

He nodded, a cyan light making its way across his face. “As long as it’s for us.”

Wiping her hands after cutting the chicken, she turned to walk closer to him. Leaning her head against the top of his skull she felt him wrap his tentacles around her waist. Smiling, she kissed his forehead, humming Y/N then encircled him into her arms.

She pulled back when she heard the pot of noodles start to boil, with one last kiss she turned to the stove to finish dinner.

As they ate Y/N felt nervous and excited, she knew he felt the same as every time their eyes would meet they would look away blushing. No matter how forward Nightmare was when it came to being physical with her, what they were going to do tonight was making him blush.

After dinner was cleaned up and put away, they sat on the bed facing each other. He looked so small to her. Even though she already knew that, it just hit her how small he was, only 13 inches tall, his head fit perfectly in her hand when she kissed him.

Nightmare stood in front of her, his phalanges made into fists as he looked up at her. “I never thought this would happen…I still have a hard time believing how much I..” He looked away from her, sighing.

“I never really thought this would happen either… I didn’t know that the bitty I pulled out of that bag would matter so much to me.” 

Nightmare shivered. “From what I’ve been told, all I have to do is pull your soul out and press mine to yours. That our very beings will then form a bond between us. I don’t really know what to expect or how this will go… I also don’t know how my corruption will affect this.”

Y/N frowned, he sounded really serious about this. ‘ _Should we? Though this bond is forever… and I want that, I wonder who told him how to do this._ ’

She smiled at him, offering her hand to him. Nightmare looked up at her, his eye wide. “Then take my soul and bind it to yours, whatever comes from it, I know I have you with me.” 

She stared in shock to see blue magic that looked like a tear leave his eye as he nodded, roughly wiping it away. Smirking up at her now, he moved forward, taking her hand as she pulled him into her lap.

Placing his hands on her chest she felt a pulling sensation, followed by a ping sound as the room lit up with a yellow light. She stared down at her heart shaped yellow soul. Bringing her hands up, she gently took it from him as his magic let it go.

It was a bright yellow, with some cracks running around it. When she softly touched it, she shivered, feeling as though her whole body had been stocked. Seeing a cyan thread wrapped around it, she went to touch it only for Nightmare to stop her.

“That is the bond I first had with you weeks ago,” he explained, holding his own black apple shaped soul in his hand. She hadn’t seen it since the day the vet pulled it out and she couldn’t help but blush knowing now what this meant for Nightmare.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him. “Now what?”

Nightmare moved closer to her, his eye focused on her soul. “Now.. now I join our souls together and we see what happens.” Slowly, he lifted his soul up to hers.

As they neared each other Y/N started to pant, she watched as black tendrils stretched out from his soul to hers and when they touched hers she was forced to shiver, feeling them all over her body. Y/N pulled Nightmare closer to her.

When their souls touched, she mewled at the sensation. It felt like he was touching her everywhere. She could feel herself getting wet as her thighs rubbed together.

Nightmare groaned and as she looked down to see where their souls were touching she was surprised to see her soul was dripping and covering his soul in a clear looking fluid. 

The black tendrils were now wrapped around her soul, and her soul looked like it was wrapping around his. 

She moaned when it felt like he was inside her, she could hear Nightmare growl and curse. Crying out when it felt like something thrust and latch itself inside her. She fell backwards onto the bed, Nightmare pulled on top of her.

Y/N couldn’t control the moans and mewls she let out as she felt the tendrils of his soul move around hers. 

“Shit, so wet.” She heard Nightmare curse above her, feeling him thrust against her body. “You're so good for me, Y/N.” He groaned as he licked her neck.

“Nightmare… more!” Y/N legs were shaking as she pressed them together, she had never felt like this before, the invisible tendrils feeling like they were everywhere.

Nightmare growled as he pushed their souls closer together, having them slide against each other. She couldn’t hold back her cry as it felt like he thrust his very being deeper inside her.

It was the final push to make her fall over the edge as her body tensed; she felt her chest covered with something wet, listening to Nightmare groan above her as he shook, his bones rattling. 

Opening eyes Y/N didn’t know she had closed, her body trembled in aftershock as the feeling of his soul's tendrils left her body. Nightmare was barely supporting himself as he panted, looking tired. Her eyes were drawn over to their souls that were floating in front of them, a gold thread connecting them where the cyan thread used to be.

Y/N blushed when she saw it was their souls that had released the clear liquid that now soaked her chest. She watched wide eyed as Nightmare lifted his hand that was covered in the wetness to lick it off his phalanges.

“Hmm sweet,” he said when he was done licking his hand clean. Reaching up he took a hold of his soul to look over the golden thread now connecting them together.

“I’m no expert but our bond looks ok,” Nightmare said as he put his soul back inside his rib cage. He looked at her soul, smirking. “Look how wet your soul got from just us bonding.” Grabbing it with his magic he held it in front of her. “So dirty, my Y/N,” he purred at her, lowering it back into her chest.

Blushing, Y/N covered her face. “That’s embarrassing,” she whined, causing him to chuckle.

“Well I feel honored that your soul squirted for me,” he growled into her ear, making her squeal. 

Staring up at him she could feel his emotions, he felt smug and proud of himself but also she could feel something softer coming from him. “I can feel you...” Y/N said in awe as she looked at him.

Nightmare smiled at her. “Good, I can feel you even more now. A little uncomfortable with all the happiness you're feeling but I’ll get over it,” he grumbled, flopping down on top of her.

Y/N could feel him getting tired, or was that herself? _‘This is going to be interesting getting used to.’_ Closing her eyes, she turned onto her side, holding him close to her as she rolled over. Nightmare tilted his head as she met him in a kiss as they slowly fell asleep.

******

The next morning Y/N was in a rush since she forgot to set the alarm.

Taking a quick shower to wash off the sticky mess that was on her chest. ‘ _Note to self, clean self up after any type of sex._ ’ She had felt gross when she had woken up and even worse when she realized Nightmare had been laying in her mess all night.

So here they were now, both clean and dressed as she ran around grabbing her stuff before dropping a quick kiss on his teeth and rushing out of the apartment.

Y/N had never been late before and when she finally pulled into the parking garage at her work she had five minutes to get up to her floor and inside. Bouncing on her toes as she rode the elevator up to the fifth floor she practically ran down the hall to the office's front door.

Saying a quick hello to the secretary she sped walked her way to her part of the office, once reaching her desk she collapsed. Panting she leaned back in her chair as she tried to catch her breath.

“Wow, almost late, that’s a first for you Y/N.” She heard David say as he casually strolled in like he wasn’t late, setting his camera down on his desk.

Clair threw a rolled up sticky note at him. “Leave her alone, there’s always a first time.”

Y/N sat up once she finally got her breath back, turning on her computer she looked up to see James looking at her worriedly. “Are you ok Y/N?”

Smiling at him, she leaned forward against her desk. “Yeah, I’m fine, I just forgot to set my alarm last night.” She explained seeing him smile back at her.

“So, what did you decide to do about Justin?” Whistler asked as he took a flash drive from David looking over at her.

 _‘That’s right Justin is supposed to bring his bitty today…’_ “Well I talked to Nightmare and he seems ok with having another bitty in the apartment.” She told them.

Whistler nodded. “That’s good news then for the bitty at least, that’s if Justin brought it.” He said looking over at the support office.

David looked confused as he too looked over in the same direction. “Uh, did I miss something?” He asked as he looked back at them.

“Oh tons!” Clair said, excitedly smiling at him before turning back to her work. David waited for her to tell him which she didn’t.

“I’ll tell you at lunch,” Y/N told David, smiling when he slowly looked back at her. Shrugging, he turned back to his own computer as he got back to work.

Y/N looked over at the other side of the office, she still didn’t see Justin anywhere. Sighing, she felt a slight ache where her soul was as it pulled to go to Nightmare. She felt a warmth from the bite he had given her weeks ago travel down her neck to her soul calming it. _‘I guess that’s the mating mark working.’_

Turning to look at her computer Y/N got back to work, she would have to see if Justin really did want her to have his bitty.

*****

By the end of the day she still hadn’t seen him, in a way she was glad that she hadn’t run into him. On the other hand, she was sort of sad that she wouldn’t get a chance to meet a new bitty.

As Y/N was turning off her computer and she turned to see Justin walking towards her carrying a small crate. ‘ _Please tell me the bitty isn’t inside that_.’

It looked like a hard covered, cat crate as he set it down on her desk. “Well here he is, thank you so much for taking him off my hands Y/N. Even though I reject your feelings for me, just know I think of you only as a friend.” Justin smiled at her, taking her hand to shake it, before turning and walking away, not even saying goodbye to the bitty inside the crate.

They all watched him leave before turning to each other. “He’s so weird…” David muttered as he slung on his saddle bag. “Well good luck Y/N,” he said as he waved goodbye to them.

Leaning over she tried to look inside the crate, but all she saw was a dark blue blanket. Sighing, she stood up and shrugged at her coworkers. Picking up the crate it wasn’t very heavy, but she supported the bottom just to give it some stability as they walked out of the office together.

James patted her on the back, while Clair hugged her and Whistler waved his goodbye to her as she headed over to her car.

Standing next to her car she didn’t really know what to do, she had planned on putting the bitty in Nightmares seat but now with the crate she didn’t even know if she could. ‘ _What if there is no bitty inside and Justin is just messing with me_?’

Deciding to put it on the floor behind her seat so that it would fall or roll, she leaned forward to listen to see if she could hear anything. But nothing. Getting worried, she decided that going home first would probably be the best thing to do.

Throughout the whole drive home the bitty never made a sound, it was really starting to worry her. Even when she was walking down the hall to her apartment there was still nothing. As she walked inside she was happy to see Nightmare there, waiting for her, frowning.

“Are you ok?” He asked, his tentacles whipping about as he looked behind her to see if anything was following her inside.

Smiling, she kissed his head as she moved into the kitchen to lay the crate down on the table. “I’m fine, I’m just worried about the bitty inside the crate.” She said, gesturing to it.

Nightmare shortcut over to the table, glaring at the crate. “Fucking Justin put them in this?” Y/N nodded, looking sadly down at it.

Reaching up, she undid the lock of the door on top of the crate opening it, when she went to reach inside Nightmare stopped her. “Wait let me lift it out just in case,” he growled as he lifted himself up on his tentacles so that he was above the crate.

Using his blue magic to lift whatever bitty was wrapped in the dark blue blanket inside the crate out. Setting it on the table, he knocked the crate on the floor, making Y/N wince as she stepped away from it.

Turning to look back at the bitty on the table to see it still wrapped in the blanket, only to see it slightly move and an odd sound coming from it. ‘ _Wait is that a dial up noise_?’

Nightmares eye widened, before narrowing as he pulled the blanket off the bitty to reveal black and red bones. The red and yellow tips of his phalanges, the blue tear like streaks on his face, the red sockets and yellow teeth, even the glitches could make it only one bitty.

“HE GAVE YOU A FUCKING ERROR!!” Nightmare growled as he looked at her, which she could only shrug at. Y/N could feel that he wasn’t really angry at her or even this Error bitty, just Justin.

“I guess so, is he alright?” She asked as Error started making a fax machine noise.

Nightmare was covering his face as he groaned, lifting his head he looked over at the other bitty. “Yeah, he’s fine, they do this when they crash.” He didn’t seem that worried as he shortcut to the couch, flopping down onto it.

Y/N turned back to the bitty on the table to see his sockets full of zeros and ones. ‘ _Hmm well that’s interesting_.’ She went to reach for him, only for Nightmare to stop her.

“He’ll just crash again if you touch him, just leave him there and he’ll reload in a few minutes.” He grumbled as he patted the spot next to him. 

Y/N put her hands on her hips. “Can you at least move him to the couch so that I can start dinner? I don’t know when Justin fed him last.”

She smiled at him when he used his magic again to lift the other bitty onto the couch away from him. ‘ _I seem to have a habit of getting bitties when they pass out_.’ She started up dinner before walking into their bedroom to change.

Coming back out in sweats and a baggie shirt she found Nightmare standing over the other bitty. “Nightmare?” She walked over to him when he waved her over.

“He’s going to wake soon. See that bar in his eye sockets filling with blue?” She nodded at him. “Means he’s loading up, should be waking up soon,” Nightmare said, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

Y/N giggled. “Like a computer.” Nightmare snickered.

“Yeah like a computer.”

As soon as the bar in his eyes filled up, they went dark. Error blinked up at them with one yellow eye light and the other with a blue and yellow ringed eye light.

“T-hat stuc-stuck up-up bast-ard act-actually d-did it.” His voice was glitchy with a static like quality to it, he looked at both Nightmare and Y/N.

She smiled sadly at him as he slowly sat up. “If you mean Justin, then yeah I guess he did give you to me.” 

Error glared at her, before looking over at Nightmare. “A-and wh-what typ-type of-of a-abomin-nation are you?” He growled at him.

Y/N frowned at Error for calling Nightmare an abomination, ready to scold him, but Nightmare laughed. “Nightmare bitty, but you can call me Nightmare. This is my human, Y/N,” he said, wrapping his tentacle around her wrist.

She waved at him. “Doe-doesnt lo-look t-to br-ight.” Error grumbled as he stood up to look her over.

“Oh, nice. And here I was going to offer you food.” She smiled down at him, walking back into the kitchen. Nightmare climbing up onto her shoulder, she heard Error cursing behind them.

Nightmare chuckled in her ear. “Errors are entertaining.”

Y/N shivered when he whispered into her ear. ‘ _I wish he wouldn’t do that_.’

Grabbing 3 plates from the cupboard Nightmare left her to go to the table as she plated their food. Turning towards the table she was surprised to see Error on the counter. ‘ _Can he shortcut too?_ ’

Smiling at him she offered one of the bitty plates to him, which he didn’t take from her, just looked at it. “Um, are you going to take it?” Y/N asked him.

Error's eyes looked up at her as a smile made its way across his face, before she knew it, the plates she had been holding were on the floor and Nightmare was standing in front of her.

‘ _What, what just happened_?’ Bending down she reached for one of the plates only to see her hand had thin cuts on her fingers. 

“Did you just attack me?” Y/N looked up at Error to see he had strings coming from his eye sockets and attached to his fingers.

He was glaring at Nightmare who had a hold of some of the strings, now wrapped around one of his tentacles, his face had morphed to have sharp teeth as he growled at Error.

“I think you’ve overstepped yourself, glitch,” Nightmare hissed at Error.

Error growled as he tried to pull his strings back from Nightmares hold, cutting into the tentacle.

“I-I d-don’t ne-n-need h-her hel-p o-or h-er fo-food a-and I do-don’t lis-listen t-to d-damn abom-inat-tions!” Error hissed at him.

Y/N stood up and, avoiding the mess on the floor, she walked over to them. “Stop it. Fighting isn’t going to solve anything. Nightmare let go of his strings, they’re cutting you.” She pleaded with them.

Nightmare growled one last time, before letting go of Error’s strings. “Try to attack my human again and I won't go easy on you.” Stepping back, Nightmare shortcut to her shoulder.

“T-tch, wh-what-ev-v-ver,” Error shuffled over to the other side of the counter.

Y/N really looked Error over this time, it was then that she noticed how ragged his clothes looked, old and over worn. ‘ _Damnit Justin didn’t you ever take care of him. I’ll have to see if there are any clothes Nightmare hasn’t worn yet, they look like they’re the same size. We can go to the center this weekend to get him his own clothes.’_

Looking over at Nightmare she could see a blue fluid coming from the cuts on his tentacle where Error's strings had cut into it.

Sighing, Y/N headed to the small pantry that housed the canned food and snacks. Pulling out a chocolate bar she opened it to break a piece off. Handing it up to Nightmare who took it from her, turning she was surprised to see Error at the edge of the counter looking at the chocolate bar in her hand.

Lifting it she had to hold in her chuckle when his eye lights followed it. Taking a piece, she took a bite watching him as his eye lights watched her mouth. Nightmare growled as he took notice of where Error was looking.

Checking her hands, she was glad to see the cuts were closed, looking over at Nightmare she could see his tentacle was also ok.

“Error how about a truce.? She offered looking back at the glitchy bitty.

He glared up at her. “W-what ki-kind o-of tru-truce?”

Y/N held up the chocolate. “I give you chocolate and you don’t attack me or Nightmare again, deal?”

Error stopped glaring at her, looking at her suspiciously, “A-and wh-why ww-ould I-I tr-trust tha-that yo-you’ll ke-keep y-your w-word?”

She smiled sadly at him, even though she could feel Nightmare’s irritation at the other bitty. “Well you don’t, but, I promise that as long as you want to be here you have a place to live and we want to be your friend.”

Error's eyes widened as she spoke.

“I don’t want to be his friend,” Nightmare grumbled.

“Nightmare….” Y/N sighed, ‘ _It was going so well too_.’ She thought as Error glared at the other bitty.

“Tc-h li-like I-I wa-nt t-to b-be fri-ends w-with s-some sli-slimy a-abomi-nation l-like y-you!!” Error shouted as he pointed at Nightmare.

He turned his attention back to her. “F-fine hu-human w-wench, I-I’ll m-make a-a d-deal wi-th y-you.” She was surprised to feel the chocolate bar leave her hand and drop into his. ‘ _He’s really sneaky with those strings._ ’

Y/N nodded at him as she watched him eat the chocolate bar, smiling.

“Just keep your strings off my mate,” Nightmare hissed at the other bitty.

Error froze as he looked back at them “M-M-M-Mate!?” 

Y/N watched as the error signs floating around him started to spread all over his body, and the red of his eyes filled with zeros and ones again. 

She could feel Nightmare laughing on her shoulder as she started to worry for her new bitty. “Error?”

He made the sound of a computer turning off before falling over the chocolate bar falling next to him.

“ERROR!” she rushed over, forgetting that she shouldn’t touch him as she reached out for him.

Nightmare was now cackling as Error crashed even harder at her touch.

“Nightmare, stop laughing, this isn’t funny.” Y/N was really worried as she watched Error crash.

Nightmare pulled himself together, grinning at her. “Don’t worry, I told you Error bitties do this. Let's eat dinner while he’s out,” he said, leaving the crashed bitty on the counter to shortcut to the table.

She sighed as she started to pick up the mess from the floor. _‘I hope it's not always like this_.’ Looking over at Error who was making fax machine noises she couldn’t help but smile at him. _‘It’s sort of cute in a way._ ’

Fixing up new plates for them she sat down in front of Nightmare, checking over at the glitching bitty. 

_‘Well welcome to the family Error….’_

_‘I hope he’s ok_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look its Error lol  
> I'm sure everything is going to be fine...  
> And my first time writing soul sex, so that was interesting....there are going to be a lot of firsts in this fic and not just for reader lol


	17. Onesie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Nightmares first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 518 kudos that's crazy! Thank you so much for your support and your wonderful comments they always bring a smile to my face :D  
> Thank you to my wonderful beta Jackalope_Doodles

Nightmare watched as Y/N walked around the apartment getting ready to leave. Taking his eye off her for a second he looked over at the blue web like nest up in the corner of the living room. It had sprung up in the middle of the night, and when Y/N saw it her feelings of shock had woken him up.

So now, here he was awake before he wanted to be because Y/N had thought a spider had made the nest. 

_‘If only_ …’ He glared at Error who was peeking out from the nest, watching Y/N making them lunch.

“Nightmare, can you look for some clothes that Error can use please.” Turning his focus back to her to see her smiling at him.

“Why?”

“I-I d-don’t ne-need h-his cloth-es!” Error yelled from the other side of the room.

Sighing, Y/N looked over at Error. “Please Error, I’m sure you would like to get into something that doesn’t have holes and is clean.” Error just grumbled in response

Turning back to Nightmare she cocked an eyebrow at him. “Nightmare, please?”

“Ugh, fine.” Nightmare turned walking into the bedroom, smiling when he heard her giggle. 

Shuffling over to his drawer he slid it open, looking down at all the black clothes he started sorting through them to try finding something he hadn’t worn yet. His eye caught a flash of red at the bottom of the drawer, reaching for it he pulled out a red turtleneck.

Shrugging, Nightmare threw it on the floor. “Really?” Looking up he saw Y/N standing there, smiling at him with her hand on her hips.

“What? I’m looking for clothes.” He smirked at her.

Shaking her head, Y/N picked up the shirt from the floor. “Can you find him some shorts or pants and put them in the bathroom, see if you can make him take a bath,” she said, walking past him to the bathroom.

Nightmare stared after her, grabbing some random pair of shorts he shortcutted towards her. She was still there folding the turtleneck.

“Why do I have to make him clean himself?” He grumbled, dropping the shorts on top of the shirt on the counter.

Sighing, she turned to him. “Because sadly it's Wednesday and that means I have work that I have to go to. Otherwise I would do it, so please?” Y/N smiled at him, clasping her hands in front of her, pleading.

Nightmare gave her a thoughtful look before shrugging. “Fine..”

“Thank you.” She kissed him on top of the head, then walked out to the living room. He followed her, shortcutting onto the counter to find Error had come down from his nest. He was messing with the pancake Y/N had left out for him.

“Error, I didn’t poison it and look, see? It has chocolate chips in it.” She explained to the other bitty pointing out the dark dots in it.

Error dropped the pancake to look at her glaring, Nightmare narrowed his eye watching the other bitty. _‘What, why are you glaring at Y/N she made those for you asshole_.’

“W-why di-d y-you p-p-put the choco-late i-in th-the pan-pan-cakes” Error hissed.

She looked at him curiously, “Because it tastes good and I thought you would like it.” Errors eyes widened as he looked back down at the pancakes, a yellow blush on his face.

Y/N just smiled at him, turning away and walking over to where Nightmare was standing, not taking his eyes off the other bitty. “Ok Nightmare, Error, I’m off. You two have a good day and please don’t fight.”

Stopping in front of Nightmare she bent down to kiss him on the teeth, Nightmare wrapped his tentacles around her neck when she tried to pull back.

 _‘Oh no Y/N, I want a good kiss if you're leaving me with him_.’ Giggling she gave in and kissed him properly, they stopped when a static hissing noise came from Error.

Glancing over at Error, Nightmare smirked seeing the bitty was in the process of crashing again, his face even brighter now.

Y/N sighed. “Please take care of each other, and don’t forget your lunches are in the fridge.” Smiling, she waved to him, heading for the front door. 

Nightmare listened to her leave before turning back to Error who had pulled himself out of almost crashing. 

Error glared at him as he snickered. “I-I ca-cant be-believe y-you mat-ed a h-hu-human.” He grumbled as he picked up his pancake with his hands, biting into it. His eyes widened, a moan escaping before he started stuffing the food into his mouth.

Nightmare rolled his eye, he had already eaten the pancake Y/N made that morning. “Listen here glitch, I mated with her because she’s mine. I’m letting you live in our home because she wanted to help you.” 

Error stopped stuffing his face, his mouth full of food as he glared over at him. “Why?” His voice was muffled as pieces of pancake came out of his mouth to land on the counter.

“Swallow before speaking.” Nightmare looked down, disgusted at the piece. “Hell if I know why she wants to help you, that’s just how my human is.” He grumbled, rubbing his skull.

Error looked down at the pancake he was holding, glaring at it. “Don’t think too deeply on it, anyway I’m going to get dressed.” With that Nightmare left Error to shortcut into the bedroom to change.

‘ _I wish she hadn’t left me to deal with this glitch_.’ He flopped down on the bed after getting dressed. 

After dinner last night Error had come back online, yelling, a yellow blush on his cheekbones. Y/N had tried to calm him down and feed him again, which he had ignored, crossing his arms as he looked away from her.

Nightmare called her away to sit on the couch with him, which she had done so slowly, keeping a sad eye on the other bitty. When she did sit down next to him, he had wrapped his tentacle around her wrist pulling her into a conversation.

Error had sat on the counter watching them, Nightmare couldn’t help but flirt with his human just to watch the glitches flutter over the other bitty. He had laughed even when Y/N had scolded him, he couldn’t help it. Error’s reactions were funny.

When they had gone to bed, she had invited Error to sleep with them. Nightmare didn’t like that idea, glaring at Error. The glitch bitty had looked terrified at her, but seeing Nightmare’s glare had smirked at him.

Nightmare was just happy that Error had said no. ‘ _Sharing a bed with a crashed bitty would have been annoying. That and the thought of someone else touching her still bugged me_.’

Sitting up he shortcut back into the kitchen looking around for the other grumpy bitty. “Error, Y/N wants you to take a bath.”

“Li-like h-hell I’m t-taking a-a b-bath fo-for h-her.” Error shouted from his nest, looking over the edge.

Nightmare stared up at him. “Then do it for yourself, I don’t care. There are clean clothes in the bathroom for you.” He grumbled up at the other bitty, stuffing his hands in his jackets pockets.

Turning away from Error and shortcutting to the couch he turned on the TV, sitting down and grabbing the game controller. 

He could hear Error cursing up in his nest before seeing him shortcut in front of the bathroom door. Using blue magic to close the door, Error glared at him while he was doing it. 

Nightmare snickered at the pissed off feeling this bitty was letting out. _‘It's nice to feel negative emotions again.’_

He set down the controller and turned the TV off, he had other plans for today. Plans that involved the other bitty. Smirking he waited for Error to come back out.

And waited….

Error finally came out of the bathroom clean and in new clothes, he glared over at Nightmare. 

Who was glaring back at him. “Took you long enough! I thought you had drowned yourself, which would have sucked to clean your dust from the bathtub before Y/N got home.”

“F-fuck yo-you a-abom-ina-tion! I-If I w-want t-to so-soak i-in a-a ba-ath I-I dam-n w-well wi-will!” Error hissed back at him.

Nightmare growled, running a hand down his face. “Look, forget that, I have a plan for us.” He smirked at the other bitty.

Error narrowed his eyes at him. “W-hat pl-plan a-nd w-hy d-do yo-you th-ink I’d h-help y-you?” He asked, crossing his arms and moving further into the living room.

Nightmare stood up, walking onto the coffee table so he could look down at Error. “I want to destroy something.” His smirk grew bigger.

Error cocked an eyebrow at him. “Y-ou wa-want u-us t-o des-troy so-someth-ing?”

Nightmare started pacing back and forth. “Yes, I’ve been trying to find it for a while now. But it has to be somewhere in our bedroom.” 

Error watched him pace, “Wh-at t-the h-hell i-is it an-d wh-at d-do I-I g-get ou-out o-of h-helping y-ou des-troy-ing i-t?”

Nightmare stopped in front of him crossing his arms. “It’s sleep clothing for a bitty and if you help me find and destroy it I’ll tell you where Y/N hides the chocolate.”

Errors eyes widened before narrowing. “Fi-ne, n-not th-that I-I ne-ed a-a rea-reason t-to des-destroy som-ething b-but yo-u b-better no-not bla-blame m-me f-for it-it an-d I-I wa-nt t-the choc-olates lo-cation be-fore w-we do-do th-is” Error hissed pointing at him.

Nightmare smirked down at him, lifting himself up with his tentacles and placing himself down in front of Error. ‘ _Huh I guess Y/N was right, he is the same size as me_.’

“Locate it first and then I’ll give you the location, then we destroy it so neither of us have to ever wear it.” He offered back to Error.

Error growled at him. “F-fine!” He yelled, looking away from Nightmare.

Nightmare stuck out his hand. “Let’s shake on it then. No telling Y/N about the destruction of this evil thing.”

Error glared back at him before grabbing his hand with his string to shake. “D-deal.” A smirk made its way across his face.

Pulling back Nightmare nodded. “Let's get started then.” He turned to make his way to the bedroom, hearing Error follow him.

“S-o wh-at d-does t-his th-thing lo-look l-like?” Error asked as they stood just inside the bedroom.

Nightmare headed further into the room towards the closet, “Its black, has cat ears and a tail…it’s the evilest thing you can imagine.” He used his tentacle to open the closest door.

Error stopped next to him, looking at Nightmare with a raised bonebrow. “A-are yo-u ta-talking a-bout on-e of-of th-ose f-ucking one-onesies?”

Nightmare looked at the bitty next to him nodding. “Now you know what we’re up against, we have to find it and destroy it before one of us ends up in it.”

Error stared back at Nightmare blandly. “Yo-u’re s-serious…. And-and h-ere I-I w-was st-starting t-to be-lieve th-is h-human wa-was n-nice.” He started snickering.

Nightmare glared at him. “She is, but this thing was purchased way before her and I bonded. It needs to be destroyed.” 

Error stopped laughing to grimace at Nightmare mentioning the bond he had with Y/N. “S-still do-don’t g-et th-that, but-but wh-wh-whatever. L-lets just f-find th-is t-thing and-and g-et i-it ov-er with-with.”

Nightmare snorted at him before turning back to the closet.

They started their search in the dresser, using blue magic, string and tentacles to open the drawers. Shuffling through them they found nothing until the top drawer Error had opened and fell into. 

Shortcutting to the top of the dresser Nightmare looked down at him. “See anything?” He chuckled at Error, only for his eyes to widen when Error lifted his head out with one of Y/N bras on his head.

It was red with black lace over it. Error looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him before pulling the bra off his head. His eyes widened as he held it in front of him, his yellow blush spreading across his face, zeros and ones started to appear in his eye sockets.

Nightmare snatched it from him. “Give me that!” He threw it back into the drawer. “Get out, I'll search this drawer. You look deep into the closet.” He pointed to the rest of the closet.

Error shook his head to clear it, pulling himself out. “W-why do-es she-she e-even ha-have th-at!” he hissed moving to a shelf. 

Nightmare laughed as he jumped into the drawer to start searching. “You might not like it but I’m going to see if she can wear it for me.” He snickered when Error screamed.

“I-I d-don’t wan-t to-o kn-ow that-that!” Error grabbed a box, opening it and froze

Nightmare, not seeing anything, popped back up to look around, stopping when he spotted the other bitty crashed on top of an open box. “Ugh really what now.”

Shortcutting over to Error he moved him over with his magic before looking down at what could have made him crash. Seeing it made his eye light go out, shaking his head he slowly started to lift the object as Error started to make dial up sounds as he came online again.

‘ _I can't believe she has this…. Oh I so want to know why she has never mentioned this_.’ In his tentacles was a bright blue dildo. ‘ _It’s the same color as my magic_.’ Nightmare started purring at the thoughts going through his head.

Seeing movement next to him he smirked over at the other bitty, Error as sitting up holding his head. “Why-why t-he he-ll d-d-does she-she ha-ve th-that!”

He looked over at Nightmare eyes widening to see him holding the dildo. “Put-put th-at d-down yo-u don’t k-know where-e it’s b-b-been.” He hissed.

Nightmare smirked at him. “Oh I can think of a few places this has been.”

“Ugh!” Error gave him a disgusted look before cautiously looking back into the box. 

Nightmare laughed, before setting it aside, looking into the box to see what else was inside. ‘ _I have to ask her if she’s ever used it.’_

Error saw a black cloth in the box and slowly reached for it pulling it out.

“That's it!” Nightmare yelled as he grabbed it from Error who glared at him.

“D-don’t just-just sn-atch i-it fro-from m-me!” he growled at him.

Nightmare threw the onesie on the floor closing the box and shortcutting down to it. “You have no idea how long I’ve been looking for this!”

Error rolled his eyes as he appeared next to him, “So-so wh-ere’s t-he cho-chocolate?”

Nightmare looked over at him confused. “Huh, oh that, it’s over there by her shoes.” He said pointing over at the shoe rack.

Error walked over to look for it, finding a bag full of chocolate bars. “N-nice.”

Grabbing one and opening it, he walked back to Nightmare who was glaring down at the onesie. “So-so h-how a-are yo-u go-going t-to des-troy it?” He asked, taking a bite of the chocolate.

Nightmare hummed in thought. “Rip it to pieces probably…should do it outside so that it doesn’t leave a mess inside, come on.”

Nightmare walked out of the closet with Error following him, closing the door after them. Shortcutting to the kitchen he heard Error appear next to him as he walked over to the balcony door.

Once outside they stood by the rails with the cat onesie held out in front of them.

Error looked over at him as he glared at it. “S-so yo-u go-ing to-to de-stroy it?”

Nightmare glanced over at him. “How about this, we destroy it together as a sign of…. Being partners in crime.” He smirked at Error, watching as a similar smirk appeared on Errors face.

“F-Fine, sou-sounds goo-d.” Error pulled blue strings from his eyes before sending them and the onesie Nightmare was holding out.

Nightmare used his tentacles to pull the onesie to pieces with the help of Errors strings, in a matter of seconds the cat onesie was no more.

They both sighed as they watched pieces of it fall into the garden below.

Nightmare moved over to the bench pulling himself up to sit down. “I needed that.” He laid back against the pillows.

Error laughed as he looked out at the street below. “Yo-u kn-ow her-her pl-ace is-s a-a l-ot bet-ter t-than tha-t bas-tards.” He grumbled as he looked around, using his strings he lifted himself up to the ceiling making a hammock.

Nightmare watched him. “Of course it is, Y/N doesn’t mention him much but from what I hear he’s an ass.”

Flopping down into the new hammock he made, he closed his eyes. “He-he wa-s a-a self-selfish a-ass.” 

Nightmare looked down at the remains of the onesie that were moving about by the soft breeze. “Well you belong to Y/N now and sadly, she won’t leave you alone.” Error groaned at that, making him smirk.

“Well, I’m hungry, I'm going to eat lunch.” Nightmare stretched before hopping down to walk back inside and into the kitchen.

Error groaned again before it turned into a growl. “Fin-e fo-od s-ounds go-good.” Shortcutting into the kitchen he used his string to pull the fridge open.

Nightmare grabbed the food with his magic and set it on the table, both sitting down looking at each other. 

Nightmare narrowed his eye as he picked up the sandwich. “Just to let you know, just because I’m eating lunch with you doesn’t mean I like you. I’m doing this for her.” He growled, taking a bite.

Error glared right back, taking a savage bite of his own sandwich, closing his eyes, shivering ‘ _Why was it so good, it’s just sandwich_!’ Shaking his head he went back to glaring. “S-Same!”

Nightmare smirked at him tilting his head. “You're doing this for her?”

Error threw his sandwich down, pointing at him. “Yo-u kn-know w-hat I-I m-mean!” the sound of static and error signs popping up all over him.

Nightmare snickered, taking another bite.

With a growl, Error grabbed up his sandwich again, taking another savage bite and moaning. “Wh-at t-he he-ll is-is u-up w-ith thi-s f-ood!?”

“My mate makes the best food.” Nightmare said proudly, finishing off his sandwich.

“B-but its ju-st a san-dwich! Ho-w!?” Error said, stuffing the rest in his mouth while Nightmare shrugged.

As Nightmare stood up to take his plate to the sink, movement outside caught his eye. Putting the plate down he walked over to the window to press his face against the glass looking down at the moving object, his tentacles started whipping about.

Error stood up looking at Nightmare in confusion, “W-hat?”

“They’re fucking back…” Nightmare hissed as he rushed outside to the balcony leaving a confused Error behind.

“W-ho’s ba-ck you-you d-damn a-bomi-nation!” He yelled at him as he moved to follow after Nightmare.

Finding him outside forming a bone attack, Error tensed as he looked to see where he was going to send it. His eye lights widening as he looked at what had caused Nightmare to freak out, sitting at the base of a tree was a squirrel.

Error’s eye socket started to twitch as he looked back at the other pissed off bitty. “R-R-Really!?”

Nightmare threw the bone attack at the squirrel as it started making its way on the tree. “What?”

He looked at Error, confused why he didn’t get it. “It’s a-a fre-ak s-squir-rel! I-I th-ought w-we we-re u-un-under at-tack o-or so-mething!” Error signs started to pop up all over him as he screeched at Nightmare.

Nightmare glared at the other bitty. “Just look at its void like eyes! Its fluffy tail! And look, look there!” He pointed down at the squirrel that had ran away, bouncing as it ran back at the tree. “Look how it moves, Y/N thinks it cute but look at it! How is that cute!?”

Error’s eye lights went out at some point as Nightmare ranted about the squirrel. “That and it keeps trying to climb our tree!” He yelled as he threw another bone attack at it.

Error started to chuckle, his chuckle turned into a full on laugh as he held his sides, Nightmare looked back over at him glaring.

“Yo-ur s-s-scared of-of sq-uirrels!” Error fell over onto his side, laughing.

“I am not! I’m trying to protect our tree from those void beasts.” Nightmare growled at him, Error was laughing so hard now that his laugh started to glitch. 

Hearing him laugh like that made Nightmare start to chuckle. Shaking his head, he walked past him, kicking his leg as he passed by.

“Shut up it’s not that funny,” Nightmare grumbled as he walked inside.

“H-hey!” Error stopped laughing when Nightmare kicked him, following after him. Looking around he found him sitting on the couch.

“Close the door you're letting flies in.” Nightmare called over at him when he walked away from the balcony door.

Error just ignored him, shortcutting up to his nest in the corner by the computer. Growling, Nightmare cursed him, using his magic to pull the door closed.

“Ass,” he hissed at Error as he turned on the gaming station, not seeing Error flip him off.

“Y-you wou-would kno-w.” Error laughed down at him.

Silence filled the room besides the sound of Nightmares game, Error watching from his nest, snoozing off.

At some point Nightmare paused the game to go to the kitchen, pulling out the taco meat for dinner. ‘ _He thought that lowly sandwich was good, wait until he tries her tacos_.’ 

Going back to the couch his eye widened to see Error sitting in his spot with the controller play his game.

“What the hell!?” He yelled at him.

Error smirked up at him. “Wha-t y-y-you lo-lose some-thing?”

Growling, Nightmare sat down next to him. “If you die I get it back.” ‘ _I will not kill the other bitty, I will not kill the other bitty.’_

Error scoffed next to him as he continued playing. "Wh-whate-ever.”

They went back and forth taking turns after every death, growling and cursing at each other as Nightmare yelled at him how to play.

“D-damn ab-omi-nation, l-let me-me pla-y t-the wa-way I-I wa-nt to-to p-lay!” Error yelled back at Nightmare.

Nightmare laughed when it caused him to die.

“O-oh fuc-fuck- yo-u!” Error hissed, throwing the controller at him.

Nightmare smirked as he caught the controller, looking over at the clock his eyes widened when he saw that Y/N would be home soon.

Placing the controller down and shortcutting into the kitchen he checked the taco meat to see it was dethawed, he placed it into the fridge.

Going back to the couch he saw Error had the controller again. “Seriously!? It’s my turn!”

“tch tr-try an-d t-ake it-it.” Error smirked up at him.

Nightmares eye narrowed at the other bitty as his tentacles waved around him. “You sure you want to go down this road?” 

Error stood up. “T-try it-it.”

Nightmare sent his tentacles in front of him, shocking Error as they grabbed him. Error signs started popping up all over him as his eyes started to fill with zeros and ones.

“A-ah! L-let g-g-go!” Nightmare just held on tighter as Error started to crash.

He let go when he heard the door open, Error falling backwards onto the couch as Y/N walked in.

“Hi I’m back!” She smiled over at them before her eyes widened at the site of Error crashed.

“Error, are you ok!?” Y/N worriedly rushed over to him. Forgetting that he didn’t like being touched, she lifted him to hold him.

“Y/N he won't come back online if you keep holding him.” Nightmare snickered at the passed out bitty laying in her arms.

She quickly put him back down on the couch. “Oh, oh my gosh I’m sorry Error I forgot.” She whispered to him as she backed up.

Shortcutting up onto her shoulder he patted her head. ‘ _That’s what you get for taking my turn_.’

Sighing, Y/N rubbed her head into his side as she left the crashed bitty on the couch, heading for the kitchen.

“How was your day Nightmare? Did you guys get along ok?” She asked as she pulled the meat from the fridge, placing it down on the counter.

Nightmare slipped down onto the counter to watch her cook. ‘ _Hopefully he stays crashed so I can have more_.’

Shrugging, he smiled up at her. “It was interesting.” ‘ _And I have some things to ask you about later tonight when it's just us_.’ Smiling at him, Y/N bent down to give him a kiss.

“Well at least it was interesting and I don’t see anything broken, so positives,” she said, turning back to the pan.

“A-Ass-hole! I-I de-mand a-a rem-atch!” Error's voice came from the living room making Y/N chuckle.

‘ _Damn, looks like I’m sharing those tacos_.’ “Shut up I’m coming!” Nightmare yelled back, shortcutting back to Error.

‘ _Maybe this won't be so bad having another bitty here_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? should there be more conflict between them or is this just right?  
> What do you think of Error? dont worry he wont always follow Nightmare around lol  
> Next chapter is Y/N's justice for Error against Justin!  
> I wonder what will happen...


	18. Work Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the boys are home messing around what’s Reader up to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos they really mean a lot to me. :D  
> Sorry for the delay, I was waiting for my beta reader to send me back this chapter

Y/N finished the last sandwich for Error and Nightmare, putting them in the fridge for later before looking over at the blue nest that Error made over her computer.

He didn’t come back online until both her and Nightmare were on the couch, when he did wake up he had screamed and flailed about so much that he almost fell off the counter.

Luckily she had gone over to him as soon as he woke up and used a plate to keep Error on the counter when Nightmare reminded her not to touch him. Trying to feed Error again had gone a lot better this time but, he had yelled at them for a while calling them perverts which had hurt her feelings a little. 

What she had with Nightmare wasn’t a bad thing, she loved him and knew he felt the same. So what if they were different… still it had touched a nerve when he said it was gross.

But she would take care of him; it looked like he needed some tlc, even though it would be interesting.

_ ‘This is going to be a lot harder to take care of him when I can’t touch him. It’s almost back to how it was with Nightmare though I think this is more an Error thing… I’ll have to look that up at work today when I have time.’ _

Seeing Error peek out from his nest was actually really cute. She couldn’t help smiling at him, “Good morning Error.”

“W-w-what’s s-so go-od abo-about i-it!” he hissed at her. ‘ _ Yep just like Nightmare _ .’ Shrugging she made her way into their bedroom to see how Nightmare was doing to see him throw a red turtleneck on the floor. 

“Really?” Y/N smiled down at Nightmare putting her hands on her hips.

“What? I’m looking for clothes.” He smirked up at her.

Shaking her head, Y/N picked up the shirt from the floor. “Can you find him some shorts or pants and put them in the bathroom, see if you can make him take a bath,” she said, walking past him to the bathroom.

Y/N could feel his eyes on her back as she walked into the bathroom. Making her way over to where the bitty tub was she held up the shirt. She heard the sound of Nightmare shortcutting onto the counter.

“Why do I have to make him clean himself?” He grumbled, dropping the shorts on top of the shirt on the counter.

Sighing, she turned to him. “Because sadly it's Wednesday and that means I have work that I have to go to. Otherwise I would do it, so please?” Y/N smiled at him, clasping her hands in front of her, pleading.

Y/N watched Nightmare give her a thoughtful look before shrugging. “Fine..”

“Thank you.” She kissed him on top of the head, then walked out to the living room. 

Y/N was happy to see Error had come down from his nest and was poking the pancake she had left out for him.

“Error, I didn’t poison it and look, see? It has chocolate chips in it.” She explained to the other bitty pointing out the dark dots in it.

Error dropped the pancake to look at her glaring. ‘ _ Huh, scary but I think Nightmares face can look scarier sometimes. But even glaring he looks handsome…. oh god no, just because he sort of looks like Nightmare doesn’t mean I can think this way _ !’

“W-why di-d y-you p-p-put the choco-late i-in th-the pan-pan-cakes?” Error hissed.

Y/N looked at him curiously, “Because it tastes good and I thought you would like it.” Errors eyes widened as he looked back down at the pancakes, a yellow blush on his face.  _ ‘I thought his blush would be red, cute. _ ’

Y/N smiled at him, turning away and walking over to where Nightmare was standing, not taking his eyes off the other bitty. “Ok Nightmare, Error, I’m off. You two have a good day and please don’t fight.”

Stopping in front of Nightmare she bent down to kiss him on the teeth, feeling his tentacles wrap around her neck to keep her down. 

She couldn’t help but giggle as she felt Nightmare’s tongues lick her lips, opening her mouth she let him deepen the kiss. ‘ _ I love you _ .’

Y/n had to pull back though when a static hissing noise came from where Error was. ‘ _ Poor Error, I hope he doesn’t always crash _ .’ She did notice though that his face was brighter than it was before. ‘ _ Silly bitty _ .’

She sighed. “Please take care of each other, and don’t forget your lunches are in the fridge.” Smiling, she waved to him, heading for the front door. 

Grabbing her keys and slipping on her shoes, she made her way out of the door, down the hall and to her car. “I wish I could stay with them for Errors first day but maybe this will give the guys a chance to get to know each other.”

Turning on her car she made her way to work. ‘ _ Having another bitty living with us might even be good for Nightmare _ .’ Even though he had never shown that he wanted company besides her own, she was happy that she wasn’t leaving Nightmare home alone.

She had felt bad leaving him home alone but she had to work and he was thankfully understanding. ‘ _ Maybe I should give him a treat or a present’ _ She thought as she got to work, making her way to the elevators.

Once in the office she was happy not to see Justin. ‘ _ I think I’d punch him if I saw his stuck up face _ .’ Heading for the kitchen this time peeking in only to see James grabbing a coffee. 

“Good morning.” She smiled at the rabbit monster when he turned around to greet her.

“Good morning Y/N, how did last night go?” James asked, tilting his head.

Putting her lunch in the fridge she turned to face him, “It went well, I guess, you won't believe what kind of bitty he had.” She said as they walked towards their desk to see Clair already there.

“What kind of bitty was it?” he asked, sitting down at his desk in front of her, Clair looked over at them sipping her own coffee.

“An Error bitty.” James froze looking at her with wide eyes she heard Clair choking on her drink. 

“You're kidding me, an Error?” A voice behind her said, turning to see Whistler and David standing there. Nodding she turned back to her computer.

Whistler and David walked around to their side of their desks, “That’s insane and he just gave him to you?” Whistler asked sitting down at his desk.

Seeing Y/N looking confused at him he sighed, “Errors are pretty expensive bitties.”

“How expensive?” Her eyes widened. ‘ _ How expensive can a bitty be if you can’t touch them _ ?’

James was typing at his computer. “Wow ok, um, so it depends…if he was returned his price would be at least $400 and it goes down every time they’re returned. But if Justin got him new he would cost about $600.” He finished in a whisper, Clair choked again.

“Huh, that is weird that he would just give Error away. Shouldn’t there be papers that came with him?” Y/N asked as she patted Clair on the back.

“That’s insane! Why aren’t you shocked at how much Error costs!?” Clair shouted as she was still trying to clear her throat.

Y/N turned back to the others, “Well I hate to think of them this way but seeing as people see them as pets I’m not really surprised.” She explained.

David turned around to face them, “That’s true, some dog breeds can get pretty expensive.” 

Y/N frowned at him, ‘ _ It’s not his fault for comparing bitties to dogs, that’s just how people see them…I hate this _ .’ She hated the thought that a large majority of people would think that. She was mated to Nightmare and he was a person, so was Error.

‘ _ Are we in a weird way selling people then? But Mac said that bitties need other people's souls to function. So in a way we’re helping them, I guess. _ ’ Sighing she rubbed her head, it was just too much to think of. Turning her attention back to her coworkers, they were still discussing how expensive some bitties were.

“But my question is why give away a bitty like that.” Whistler questioned rubbing his beak. “What is he up too...” He looked suspiciously over at the support office.

David laughed, “Yeah I don’t think he’s up to something, more like that’s just the kind of person he is. Self-important, can throw things away when he’s done with it, sort a guy.” 

Y/N frowned, “Makes sense… poor Error wasn’t in the best condition. His clothes were dirty and had holes in them, ugh just thinking about it makes me want to punch Justin in the face.” She gritted her teeth just thinking about the condition Error was in.  _ ‘It wasn’t as bad as Nightmare, but no one deserves that.’ _

Clair next to her gasped. “Don’t do that, you could lose your job! Better to get silent revenge,” she said standing up raising her fist into the air.

Y/N smiled up at her, “I wasn’t going to Clair, I’m not that stupid, but there must be something I can do. Like bitty neglect or I don’t know.”

They were silent for a while thinking. “Well, I guess you could always file a suspected neglect claim, but sadly since he gave the bitty to you he could say that it wasn’t him and it was you,” James said, sounding sad.

With a collective sigh they started getting to work. ‘ _ I could cause more trouble if I go looking to punish Justin than if I left it alone… _ ’ Y/N frowned as she worked.  _ ‘Maybe Error knows something or would like something done. I’ll talk to him first to see if that’s something he wants _ .’

She tried to focus on her work, but her mind kept going back to Error. Y/N felt bad for the bitty and wanted to do something for him, but what? ‘ _ Could get some hot chocolate, he might like that or maybe something else. _ ’

_ ‘Wonder what the boys are up to. Hopefully Nightmare got Error to take a bath and get into some nice clothes.’ _ The thought of Nightmare made her smile and her chest felt warm. 

“She’s doing it again.” James whispered over to Whistler who chuckled. Blushing she glared up at them.

“Shut up,” Y/N grumbled at them.

James smiled at her, “Sorry Y/N, it's just cute that you smile when you think of your bitty, or both now.” He chuckled, she couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Yeah, I can't help it.” She started to blush as she thought of Nightmare smirking at her, shaking her head and getting back to work.

Later, Y/N walked into the kitchen to grab her lunch, opening the fridge she found her sandwich gone. Staring at the fridge she frowned as she started to look around inside it, maybe it had gotten pushed back. 

After digging around for a while she stood up, ‘ _ Did someone actually steal my lunch _ …?’ sighing she left the kitchen to go back to her desk.

“Where’s your lunch Y/N?” Clair asked when she saw her come back without it.

Groaning Y/N sat down putting her head in her arms, “I think someone stole it.”

“What? No way, jerks! Here I’ll share my lunch with you.” Clair offered Y/N half of her salad on a lid and turned the bag of chips she had towards her.

Y/N looked over at her. “You sure?” Seeing her smiling and nodding at her.

“Of course, we girls need to stick together and stick-it to our male coworkers.” She looked pointedly over at the guys frowning.

Y/N chuckled when David pouted at Clair. “Thanks Clair, I’ll go get a fork.” 

“No problem!” Clair shouted after her as she headed back into the kitchen, she stopped though when she saw Justin standing there.

She looked over at where the plastic forks were and quickly made her way over to them. “Y/N!” Justin spotted her just as she grabbed the fork.

Sighing, she turned to face him to see him, holding the sandwich she had made for her lunch, eating it. 

“Justin, isn’t that my lunch?” she pointed at the sandwich he was holding.

He looked down at it and took another bite. “Yep, I took it as thanks for giving you my bitty.” 

Y/N frowned at him. ‘ _ This is it, I’m going to kill him _ .’ Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. “I didn’t bring that sandwich for you Justin, that's my lunch and you stole it. Hell, you even shoved Error on me without even asking if I wanted him.”

He shrugged. “Well I couldn’t just drop him at the center, it would ruin my image. So giving him to you was a better choice. Besides he was expensive so just think of you giving me lunch as payment for him.”

_ ‘What the hell is this grade school! _ ’ Y/N had never had a bully when she was younger, most kids were scared of her or respected her. “Yeah no I’m not making you lunch for having to take Error from you.” 

She straightened her back to make herself even taller than him, looking down at him without lowering her chin. ‘ _ If this guy wants to mess with me, he picked the wrong person. _ ’ 

Justin took a step back. “Hey, I just think I’m due payment for giving you my bitty,” he said, finishing off the sandwich.

‘ _ There’s only one way to deal with assholes like him. _ ’ With one last glare she turned away from him heading back to her desk.

“Hey!” Justin called after her but she ignored him, it took everything in her to keep walking and not go back and smack him. “Ok well then I look forward to my lunch tomorrow!” He yelled.

Sitting down at her desk Y/N took another deep breath letting it out slow. “What happened Y/N?” James asked as he looked back at the kitchen.

Looking over at the rabbit, she huffed. “Justin stole my lunch and pretty much said he was taking it as payment for giving Error to me, he also thinks he’s going to get more from me,” she told them.

“Isn’t that harassment?” Clair asked as she glared over at Justin as he walked out of the kitchen.

Whistler nodded. “I would think so, what the hell does he think he’s doing demanding that of you? After forcing you to take the bitty.”

Nodding, Y/N started eating the salad Clair shared with her. “I’ll talk to Chris and see if it is, for now I have to do the only nonaggressive thing I can to bug the hell out of him,” she said, taking a bit of the salad.

David rolled closer to their desks, “What’s that?” 

“Ignore him, people who think too highly of themselves hate to be ignored by people,” she explained. ‘ _ Believe me guys I would punch him but I need this job _ .’

David nodded, “Could work but see if you can file harassment with the boss.” 

“Yes do that, we're here for you Y/N,” James said smiling at her along with the others.

“Thanks guys.” Y/N smiled back at them. ‘ _ My coworkers are awesome _ .’

After lunch they got back to work and before long the day was over, but before she left she made sure to stop at Chris’s office to let him know what was happening. He was not happy to learn what Justin had done and helped her fill out a harassment order. Letting her know that he would try to keep an eye on it and to let me know right away if Justin kept bugging.

She left the office then, making her way to her car. ‘ _ That’s all I can really do, anything else and it could cause more problems. _ ’

Y/N was happy to stand in front of her apartment door, though she could hear Error screaming. ‘ _ Well that’s not good… _ ’

“Hi, I’m back!” She smiled over at them only to see Error crashing back onto the couch.

“Error, are you ok!?” Y/N worriedly rushed over to him. Lifting him up into her arms even as more error signs started popping up all over him.

“Y/N, he won't come back online if you keep holding him.” Nightmare told her. Gasping, she quickly placed Error back down on the couch.

“Oh, oh my gosh I’m sorry Error, I forgot.” She whispered to him as she backed up. ‘ _ Ugh, this is going to be so hard not to touch him _ .’

Y/N felt a weight on her shoulder to see Nightmare there, sighing she made her way into the kitchen. She rubbed her head against his side, making him purr as he wrapped his tentacles around her. Her chest felt lighter now that he was close.

“How was your day Nightmare? Did you guys get along ok?” Y/N asked as she pulled the meat from the fridge, placing it down on the counter.

Nightmare slipped down onto the counter to watch her cook, smiling up at her. “It was interesting.”

Seeing his smiling face made her feel like the whole day had been lifted off her shoulders, bending down she gave him a kiss smiling. 

“Well at least it was interesting and I don’t see anything broken, so positives,” she said, turning back to the pan.

“A-Ass-hole! I-I de-mand a-a rem-atch!” Error's voice came from the living room making Y/N chuckle.

“Shut up I’m coming!” Nightmare yelled back, shortcutting back to Error.

‘ _ It looks like they became friends while I was gone, I’m glad _ .’ Smiling, she got to making them tacos, no doubt Nightmare wanted them for not dusting Error.  _ ‘Though I think he’d have a hard time doing it. _ ’ 

She listened to them bicker back and forth teasing each other, making her smile. ‘ _ Even though I have to deal with Justin now at least a good thing came from this _ .’

Looking into the living room she chuckled as she watched them argue. “Guys dinner time,” she called to them as she made up the tacos.

Turning towards the table she smiled to see Error sitting down next to Nightmare. “Here you go guys.” Placing their plates in front of them Y/N went to grab hers, she was starving and salad just didn’t cut it.

Seeing the both of them enjoying the tacos made her smile as she sat in front of them savoring her own, “So what did you do today?”

They both looked up at her only to then look at each other, Error’s face blushed while Nightmare smirked back over at her. “Explore.”

Y/N raised her eyebrow at him. “Oh did you go out?” Her nerves jumped with the thought of them getting lost or taken.

“Nah, we took a look around your closet. Found some interesting stuff I want to talk to you about.” Nightmare said, his smirk growing.

Confused, Y/N looked at them. “The Christmas decorations?” All she had in there was clothes and storage.

Nightmare chuckled at her while Error glared at him. “S-stop ta-talking a-a-about it-it!” he yelled at Nightmare.

Now Y/N really wanted to know what they found, but just chuckled as Nightmare started teasing him. “Aw, you mean you don’t want to see her in it.” 

‘ _ Wait, what _ ?’ She was confused again as she watched them eating her food.

“Sh-shut up-up!” A yellow blush growing across his face, 

‘ _ What hell did they find!? _ ’ She was searching her mind on what they could have found in her closet but she couldn’t remember anything that could have made him blush.

“What did you find? What do you want me to try on?” Y/N asked them.

Nightmare and Error looked over at her. “A sexy bra.”, “No-thing!” they both said at the same time.

“What?” Did she have a sexy bra? She couldn’t remember one…

“It's red with black lace.” Nightmare described making Error scream at him.

“S-top ta-lking about-out i-t! It-it wa-s a-an acc-ident!” Error pointed at Nightmare who just chuckled at the miserable bitty.

Y/N’s eyes widened as she remembered that in the top drawer of her closet dresser that there was a bra just like that.

Groaning she covered her face, “I can't believe you guys went looking through my stuff.”

That made them both stop bickering to look up at her, Error narrowed his eyes and her and crossed his arms huffing. Nightmare frowned but looked a little sorry…. only a little.

“Sorry Y/N, but we were exploring and Error stumbled upon it with his head.” Nightmare chuckled.

She looked at him in confusion, “With his head?” she looked over at Error who’s eye lights had gone out.  _ ‘Poor Error.’ _

“Made a nice hat though, didn’t it Error?” Nightmare said smirking over at the other bitty.

Error's eyes lights sparked over to Nightmare, “Sh-shut up-up y-you damn-n a-abomi-nation!” 

Nightmare growled back at him, “Make me!”

“Guys…stop.” Y/N lifted Nightmare and put him on the floor trying to separate them from each other. Standing she grabbed their plates and walked to the sink to clean up, listening to the bitties grumble behind her.

After cleaning the dishes, she changed into her nightgown before joining her boys on the couch. “Ugh long day.” She groaned as she leaned back.

Nightmare frowned at her, sliding one of his tentacles over her thigh. Error looked down at it, his eyes widening as his face flushed. He couldn’t take his eye lights off of her bare thighs, “Hu-human! Put-t som-ething on-on!” his face glowing yellow as he turned away from her.

“What, but I am wearing clothes?” She was confused looking down at herself,  _ ‘I mean I guess this nightgown does show a bit too much thigh. I’m too tired though to get up and change _ .’

Leaning back into the couch again she took a hold of the tentacle petting her leg stroking it. “Hard day?” Nightmare asked as he moved closer to his mate.

Y/N made a noise of disgust, “The morning was fine, learned some things but it was lunch time that made it really bad.” She mumbled putting her arm around Nightmare as they both listened, Error looked at her with a bored face.

“A-And?” He urged her on.

Frowning as she thought what happened, “Justin stole my lunch and then said I could pay him back for giving Error to me with my lunches.” She grumbled out.

Error and Nightmare growled, “I’m-m w-worth more-more the-n a-a fre-aken san-dwich!” “What is he five!?” They glared at each other, making Y/N laugh.

“That's what I thought too, so I told my boss about it. Even about you Error so he knows. All I can pretty much do, if I don’t want to cause problems.” She sighed, “Otherwise I would have punched his freaken face.”

Both of them smirked up at her chuckling, “I haven’t seen you this fired up since that one time.” Nightmare purred as he moving to sit in her lap. 

Smiling down at Nightmare, before looking over at Error who was grumbling about sandwiches and money. “I wish I could do more Error, but if I do..”

Error stop grumbling looking over at her, “S-stupid! You-u do-n’t kno-know m-me and-d I-I d-don’t know-w y-you, I-I do-don’t e-expe-ct a-a hu-man t-to d-d-do an-ything for-r m-e,” Error said pointing at her then pointed at Nightmare, “A-and y-ou! Ge-t off-off t-the hu-man’s l-la-lap d-on’t th-think I-I d-on’t see-see wh-at y-your do-ing!”

Nightmare blandly looked at Error as he slipped the tentacle that she hadn’t realized was going higher up her thigh. “Nightmare not in front of Error, it makes him uncomfortable.” Y/N giggled at the now smirking Nightmare.

“Yes that yellow blush across his glitching face shows how uncomfortable he is.” Nightmare pointed to Error's glowing face as the sound of static started to rise in volume. 

“Sh-Shu-shut u-u-up!” Error shouted at him.

Y/N was actually surprised that Nightmare was not attacking him for yelling at him, it was sort of cute watching them act like siblings. 

“Besides Y/N, you're doing enough and now you're being harassed at your work by that ass.” Nightmare looked back at her.

Error stopped making static noise, “Y-yeah wh-at he-he said-d.”

Y/N sighed “I guess, well I’m tired this day has gone on too long. You ready Nightmare? Error?” she stood up with Nightmare in her arms, looking down at Error smiling.

“Wh-at?” Error looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

She felt Nightmares hands grab her shirt looking down at him, his eye light was out. “What? Error’s a bitty too, doesn’t that mean he has to sleep with another soul too?” 

Nightmare’s eye light relit looking at her, “I..” he was interrupted by what sounded like a computer shutting down, looking over at Error to see he had crashed.

“Oh Error.” She sighed at the bitty that was laying on the couch, passed out. 

Nightmare sighed and used his magic to lift him. “Come on let's go to bed.”

Y/N looked at Nightmare before nodding, heading for the bedroom with Error floating behind them. Nightmare laid him down on the pillow that used to be his that he never used. “He can sleep there…. If he stays.”

She smiled down at Nightmare as she let him go to get the apartment ready for the night. When she came back she was happy to see Nightmare was on her pillow and Error was still crashed, though him still being crashed didn’t make her happy.

Turning off the light she made her way over to her side of the bed, Nightmare watching her as she slid into the bed. 

Turning on to her side Y/N reached for Nightmare so that he could sleep close to her, she smiled as he moved to lay against her. Looking over to the other side of the bed she could see the other black bitty laying there, he hadn’t come back online yet. _ ‘I hope the crashes don’t hurt him.’ _

Nightmare pressed close to her, looking down she watched him press a kiss right above her soul, purring. “Today wasn’t too bad for you, was it?” Y/N whispered to him.

He looked up at her, smirking, “No I guess it isn’t so bad having another bitty in the apartment he was fun to mess with.” He snickered.

“Nightmare.” Y/N affectionately stroked his skull as she giggled.

His tentacles slipped over her side making her shiver. “So are you going to wear that bra for me?” 

Y/N blushed, looking at his smirking face, “No…it's actually in there because it's uncomfortable. It’s a push up bra and I never wear them.” She murmured embarrassed to even be talking about it.

Nightmare gave her a confused look, “Then why do you have it?”

“Because I was younger once and I thought that if I showed off my boobs more guys might like me.” Sighing, Y/N closed her eyes.  _ ‘Man, I was stupid _ .’ 

Nightmare growled. “You shouldn’t have to do that to be liked and you’re not old.” Y/N hummed in agreement. They laid there in silence for a while, she was almost asleep when he started talking again.

“So, Error found a dildo in a box. Want to tell me about that?” Her eyes shot open looking down at the grinning bitty.

“What, oh poor Error.” Now she felt really bad for him. She looked over to see he was still crashed.  _ ‘This is the longest he’s been crashed…I hope his ok’ _

Looking back at the still grinning Nightmare she frowned, “You really shouldn’t go through my stuff.” She whispered to him, she squeaked though when one of his tentacles down her hip to her underwear playing with the edge of it.

“Have you used it?” Nightmare purred, not at all sorry that he had gone through her things.

Blushing, she went to pull the tentacle trying to make its way into her underwear away, but was stopped by another of his tentacles. “No, I haven't, it was a gag gift from really old friends.” She whispered.

Nightmare frowned, “What kind of friends give another friend a dildo?”

“Perverted ones.” She grumbled, but ended up whining when his tentacle got into her underwear. “Nightmare stop, Errors right there!”

Nightmare groaned, pulling his tentacle back, “Fine, so what happened to these perverted friends.”

Sighing in relief she relaxed into the bed, ‘ _ if Error woke up just to see Nightmare touching me he’d probably crash again _ .’ “I don’t know.” She mumbled.

He looked at her confused, “You don’t know? What did they die or something.”

Y/N chuckled, “No, they're alive somewhere. We just drifted apart, no matter how much I tried to reach out to them they just didn’t want to reach back.” Sighing, she closed her eyes, ‘ _ Hard to keep friends when they don’t want to be with you. _ ’ “Let’s get some sleep please.”

Nightmare wrapped his tentacles around her again pressing his skull against her chest. “Why do you have it then if you don’t use it.” He grumbled.

Chuckling she stroked the top of his skull, “Embarrassment, imagine if the trash pickup person saw it.”

Nightmare glanced up at her, “You would throw it away? Seems a waste.”

Y/N giggled, “I wouldn’t know how to use it anyways.”

Grinning, Nightmare held her tighter purring, when he went to continue talking he was interrupted by Errors dial up tone before he shot up next to them. “Wh-ere a-am I-I!?”

Nightmare groaned, shoving his head into her breast as Y/N chuckled at the angry bitty. “You’re in bed, don’t worry you don’t have to touch but lets get some rest, yeah.”

Watching the multicolored eyes look over at her as the sound of static started to get louder, she grew worried when it cut off and he flopped backwards. “Error, did you crash again?”

“S-shut up-up I’m-m try-ing t-to sl-sleep,” he grumbled as he rolled over away from them.

‘ _ Well at least he didn’t crash _ .’ Smiling, she closed her eyes. “Night guys.” She got a grumble in reply from each of them making her giggle.

****

The next day at work, instead of going to the kitchen like she usually did she sat down at her desk, placing her lunch under it. 

Looking up she saw James quickly leave the kitchen and sit in front of her. “It’s a good thing you didn’t go in there. Justin's waiting in there for you.”

Sighing she looked back at the kitchen to see a pissed off Justin, cocking an eyebrow at him as he stormed over to his section of the office. ‘ _ I don’t really get why he has an issue with me _ .’

“He’s acting like a school bully.” She said to James who nodded his head.

“He was really upset,” he whispered over to her.

She smirked over at him. “Probably because I reported him to Chris and filed a complaint.” Y/N told James.

A hand patted her on the shoulder. “Good for you Y/N!” Clair said as she walked over to her desk.

Smiling over at her coworkers she got to work, making posts and marketing material with cute bitty pictures that David had taken was always relaxing. During her break Y/N looked up information about Error bitties and how to deal with crashes. ‘ _ Cant have him crashing all the time, it can't be good for him _ .’

Though the only true advice was to take things slow and when it came to touching, start with only their hands until Error got used to the feel of her soul. As time went on the bitty should come to recognize her touch and not crash or glitch as much. She took mental notes of a few things that they could try, like touching his hand for a few minutes if he allowed her, the thought of holding his small hand made her smile.

Shaking her head out of the visualization holding his hand, she had to get back to work, but softly smiling the whole time.

At lunch time she stayed at her desk, pulling her sandwich out from under it to eat. ‘ _ It’s better to avoid trouble then look for it _ .’ She at least thought so until she saw Justin walking over to her. ‘ _ Ugh can't this guy just go away _ ?’

He placed his hands on her desk leaning forward, her coworkers watching him, “Hey Y/N, I see you were hiding my lunch.”

Y/N stared blandly up at him and started to take out her sandwich. “I don’t have your lunch Justin, what else brings you over to the marketing side of the business?” She asked, taking a bite of her lunch.

Justin frowned at her, “I gave you my bitty and in return I want you to do some things for me.” He stood up, trying to tower over her, but she just continued eating her lunch. ‘ _ God he really is like a kid _ .’

Sighing, she saw movement behind him. “Look Justin, you gave him to me even when I didn’t want another bitty and you didn’t ask for anything in return for when I did take him. You stole my lunch yesterday and now you're demanding I do stuff for you.”

Huffing he crossed his arms. “Either pay me back or give him back.”

Putting down her lunch she stood up towering over him, making him back up a step. “I think you should go back to your desk now Justin, and no you may not have Error back. You never took care of him when you had him.” She hissed at him.

“I believe that’s a good idea.” Chris, who was standing behind Justin, said, making him jump. “Mr. Stevens, come take a walk with me. I think we need to have a talk with your manager about how you're harassing one of my workers.” 

Y/N smiled at Chris as he nodded at her, “I’ll speak to you later Y/N.” He turned, leading a scared looking Justin away towards support.

Sitting down she sighed, jumping when Clair rubbed her shoulder. “Don’t worry you did nothing wrong.”

Smiling over at her, Y/N leaned back in her chair.  _ ‘I hate drama, hell this never happened in school but it happens at work. Well at least Justin got caught harassing me _ .’ “I know, just tired.”

Sitting forward she started to finish her lunch before they had to get back to work. Looking at the picture of Nightmare on her screen she smiled softly at it.  _ ‘I’ll have to see if I can get a picture of both of them together _ .’

Later she saw Chris head back over to his office, closing his door. Staring at the now closed door she wondered what happened. ‘ _ Man, all this over that jerk forcing me to take Error… well ok, it's not what I wanted but I’m happy I have him now. _ ’ 

She had planned for this weekend to go to the center and pick up some clothes for just him, Y/N would also need to get another bitty seat for him that weekend. ‘ _ Also need to figure out a way to carry him without touching him, can't rely on Nightmare to float him everywhere _ .’

“Y/N, can I see you in my office, please?” Pulled out of her thoughts she saw Chris now standing in the doorway to his office.

Nodding, she stood up and made her way past James and David to reach the office to see Chris had moved to his desk, “Close the door behind you, please.” Once she did he gestured to the seat in front of him.

“Well, I’m sure you know why I called you in.” Nodding she couldn’t help but start to wring her hands in her lap. “Don’t worry, you're not in trouble.” He smiled kindly at her.

“I spoke with Justin’s manager and apparently Justin has it going around the support office spreading rumors about you wanting to be his girlfriend and have been harassing him even though he told you he was in a relationship, is this true?” Shocked, Y/N looked at Chris in surprise.  _ ‘What the hell!? Hell no _ !’ “No, I never wanted to date him.”

Nodding Chris made a note, “I didn’t think so, not with what you told me. It made more sense. But I just had to make sure, and we talked about the bitty he dropped in your lap. So, what I’ll do is talk to Justin’s manager and we’ll figure out what can be done as well as letting HR know so that they can step in and take care of this. We just want all the information we can get so we can move forward.”

Setting down his pen he smiled at her, “Are you ok? Do you need to take a break or go home?” Surprised, she smiled at him.

“No, I’m fine thank you for asking. I just think this is all silly.” She waved his worry away.

Leaning back in his chair Chris laced his hands over his stomach, “Well your bitty did ask that I keep an eye out for you. So, I’m just holding on to my promise to the little buddy.” Y/N chuckled.

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that you're looking out for me.”

Standing up Chris made his way over to the door, Y/N following him. “Well that’s pretty much it, I’ll let you know if we need anything from you. But we’ll get this sorted out and drama free.” Nodding she thanked him starting to walk to her desk.

“Oh Y/N, thank you for taking in his bitty. You don’t know how many times we get reports of drop offs and returns because people don’t understand them. So, it’s up to us to get them informed.” Chris called after her.

Turning she smiled back at him, nodding, “Of course.”

Sitting back at her chair she saw her coworkers looking at her, waiting for Y/N to tell them what happened. “I guess they're getting HR involved and we’ll see what comes of it.” They smiled and nodded, getting back to work. She didn’t even want to think about what Justin had been telling other coworkers about them. 

Shivering, she pushed it from her mind as what Chris said made her think. ‘ _ It’s sad what Chris said about bitties, to be taken in and expecting a home only to wind up on the streets or back at the center _ .’ 

Frowning, she looked back at her screen. ‘ _ Now I want to go home to be with my boys, this day feels too long _ .’ Sighing, she started on a new ad for bittybones.

At the end of the day she was ready to leave, being the first to walk out of the office, she was happy when she stepped into her apartment to see her boys napping on the couch on separate sides. Moving as quietly as she could she snapped a picture of both of them with her phone. She would edit it so that they were next to each other,  _ ‘Need to send a picture of Error to the family as well _ .’

“Welcome home.” Nightmare yawned as he greeted her. 

Smiling, she bent down and gave him a kiss, “It’s good to be home. It is almost the weekend.” 

‘ _ Shouldn’t tell Nightmare about the rumors Justin was throwing around, I think he might actually follow me to work to find him _ .’ She could actually see him do that.

Chuckling Nightmare sat up, “One more day.” She groaned as she sat down between them. “Rough day?” he asked, flopping over to lay on her leg.

“Ugh, yeah I think I might have gotten Justin either fired or something else.” She said gently stroking his skull as his tentacles wrapped around her other arm, his hands on his stomach. ‘ _ Not really the justice I wanted for Error, even though he did it to himself _ .’

“Wh-at he-he de-serves.” She jumped and turned to smile at Error who was sitting up. 

Sighing, she slowly reached for his hand lightly touching it, making him jump. She pulled away when he jerked away from her. ‘ _ Should ask next time, also baby steps. _ ’ “Well we’ll see what happens if anything.” Error had pulled the hand she had touch to his chest staring wide eyed at her, blushing.

Nightmare rolled over so that he rested his chin on her leg and watched Error, “Well I think we should celebrate.” Causing Error to raise an eyebrow at him.

Chuckling Y/N pulled out her phone, “Pizza or Chinese?” 

“Wh-at a-are tho-se?” Error looked confused, ‘ _ Guess I have a new bitty to introduce food to _ .’

Smiling at the glitchy bitty, she explained, “It's food, I’m ordering us take out.”

“Chinese.” Nightmare decided, nodding. She pulled up an app to pick some up for them.

Once done she got up, much to the protest of a grumbling Nightmare, and got changed. They ate their food on the couch watching some murder mystery with Error and Nightmare yelling at the detectives about things that were right in front of them. 

Smiling down at her two boys, she could feel her chest warm up. ‘ _ I’m glad to have these two in my life. This is a wonderful way to end the day _ .’ She chuckled as Error and Nightmare started to argue with each other.

‘ _ This is the best _ .’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't to please with this chapter not truly the justice I wanted for Error, but its like ok what can she do that wont make her lose her job....  
> So I hope the chapter doesn't disappoint anyone.


	19. Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes her emo bitties to a diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments and kudos! You guys really keep me going ❤  
> Some of you have given me wonderful ideas for future chapters and have truly inspired me.  
> Thank you to my wonderful beta Jackalope_Doodles

Finally, it was the weekend. The day before had been another long one but thankfully things at work had settled back down. Justin was on probation, so one more slip up and he was out of there. It had sort of annoyed her that he got to stay, but at least he was blacklisted from ever owning a bitty again, so there was one positive.

Y/N was just happy that it was the weekend, which meant she got to spend time with her bitties. They were still in bed at eight, Nightmare and Error still sleeping with her as she lay there looking at her phone. She was letting her family know what had happened that week and how she now had a new bitty.

Sighing, she placed her phone back on the nightstand. Looking over at the sleeping bitties she smiled, seeing Nightmare who was lying next to her had somehow turned so that his feet were facing her. The little bones that made up his feet were cute to look at, she had to control herself not to tickle them.

‘ _Let Nightmare sleep, he deserves that much for not dusting Error…. Or Error needs a treat for not dusting Nightmare_.’ Chuckling, she looked over at Error who was flopped out over on the pillow next to her.

Grumbling, he turned over at the sound of her laughing, as he turned she felt a tug on her wrist. Looking down she was surprised to find one of his strings tied around it.

‘ _Oh my god that’s too cute_.’ She felt her soul warm up at the site.

Hearing a groan, she looked back at Nightmare to see him slowly sit up, glaring at her. “What has you so happy this morning?” he said, rubbing his skull.

Smiling at her grumpy bitty, she turned onto her side so that she could face him better, making sure not to move her arm that had the string tied to it. “Just the sight of both of you makes me happy,” she whispered to him, reaching out to grab his little hand.

Nightmare blushed, blinking over at her before looking away. “Shut up..” _‘Aw he’s embarrassed_.’

Chuckling, she looked again over at Error who was still snoring away deep in sleep. Y/N was happy to see he had relaxed enough to sleep comfortably with them, though she knew he still was tense when he first got into bed.

Nightmare let go of her hand, Y/N felt him climbing on top of her. She glanced down at him just to have her breath taken from her as he flopped down on her.

Resting his chin on her chest, Nightmare stretched himself out with a groan, rubbing his head against her. Lifting her hand not tied with Errors string she placed it on top of Nightmares back. Before rolling over so was laying on her back, Y/N adjusted Nightmare until in was laying on her right.

“Good morning.” She could feel her chest warm as he looked sleepily up at her, she was always amazed how expressive his face could be. Listening to him hum his reply while rubbing the other side of his skull against her.

It was quiet again as Nightmare fell back to sleep. Giggling, she looked over at her phone to see it was flashing. She interrupted her laughter with a soft sigh and looked away from it, closing her eyes. ‘ _I’ll look at it later_.’

Resting in the quiet of the morning with only the sounds of her bitties soft snores, Y/N started to nod off, only to be pulled back awake when the string around her wrist was pulled by Error who had woken up.

Turning her head she smiled at the glitchy bitty as he tried to unwrap her hand from his strings, “Good morning Error.”

Y/N’s voice caused Error to jump and pull the string tight, making her hiss in pain as it started to cut into her skin. Nightmare, who must have felt her pain through their bond, woke up. Sitting up quickly he looked over at her wrist, noticing Errors string cutting into her he slid off Y/N, walking over to the other bitty.

She couldn’t see his face, but she could feel his anger as he moved closer, ignoring Error who was making static noises from his shock. Nightmare used his hands to pull the string loose enough for her to slip her hand out.

Y/N pulled her hand to her to assess the damage, only seeing little cuts here and there, looking back over at the bitties she saw Nightmare standing over a still glitching Error.

“Nightmare, it was an accident, he was trying to get the string off when I surprised him,” Y/N explained to him.

Turning away from Error, he looked at her, frowning. Walking over to Y/N, she let him see her wrist when Nightmare pulled on her arm. “See I’m fine, just a few cuts.” 

Sitting up, she lifted him up into her lap, the static sounds Error was making were quieting down as Nightmare held onto her hand with his. Taking her eyes off Nightmare, who was tracing the cuts, she looked over at Error, watching him glare at her then move his eyes to the string that had been wrapped around her wrist.

“It's ok Error, I know it was an accident,” Y/N repeated to the glitching bitty, knowing he probably didn't hear her saying the same to Nightmare, who was now growling at Error.

Error peeked back over at Y/N from the corner of his eye socket, staring at her with his yellow ringed blue eye. Smiling at him, she reached out for him with the hand that wasn’t kidnapped by Nightmare, hearing Nightmare hiss at her.

“It's ok, I’m not mad.” Y/N moved onto her knees, holding Nightmare to her as she moved closer to Error, he turned to face her in response.

Nightmare grabbed her nightgown as she leaned forward, shuffling closer to Error. “Don’t touch him, he’ll crash,” Nightmare reminded her, making her stop right in front of a panicking Error.

Realizing that she was causing him to panic with her moving so close, Y/N sat back down on her legs. Nightmare slid down Y/N’s chest to sit himself on her knees, looking at Error. Not noticing he had pulled her nightgown down as he moved, making Errors eyes widen as he saw the top of her breast.

“C-cover you-rself hum-human!” he shrieked as he covered his eye sockets, a yellow blush blossoming across his face.

Looking down, Y/N quickly pulled her gown back up. “Sorry Error,” she whispered, seeing Nightmare grinning back at her. ‘ _Please tell me he didn’t do that on purpose…_ ’

“Aw, why the blush Error? Can’t handle a little peek at what’s mine?” Nightmare jeered at the other bitty. 

Shaking her head, Y/N lifted Nightmare off her lap and placed him on the bed as she moved off the bed. Standing up, she winced a little as the cuts on her wrist made themselves known again. “I’m going to go start breakfast.” Hearing their grunts in reply as she walked out of the room.

As Y/N stood in the kitchen, trying to figure out what to make, she could hear the bitties talking to each other. Feeling worried, she turned to go back in the room only to see Nightmare on the counter heading for coffee with Error sitting on the edge of the table.

Smiling at the glitchy bitty, Y/N reached into the small pantry to pull out a box that she had gotten yesterday for him. “Error would you like to try this hot chocolate I got you?” Y/N asked, showing him the box.

Error’s eyes widened as he looked at the box then at her. “Yo-you g-got th-at fo-r me-me?” Nodding Y/N smiled at him.

“I thought you would like it better than coffee. So, would you like to try it?” Error stood up and shortcutted over to where Nightmare was drinking his coffee. 

Watching as Y/N placed the hot chocolate next to him, helping him make his drink she couldn’t help chuckling at the excited look in his eyes as the hot water poured into his cup. Standing back, Y/N watched him as he tested it, his eye lights going out before flashing back on only to take bigger gulps of the drink.

“I’ll take that as you liking it.” She giggled turning to the fridge. Opening it to look inside, she tried to see what could be found.

Frowning at how bare it had gotten. ‘ _We’ll have to go to the grocery store…after the bitty store._ ’ Sighing, she closed the fridge, running her fingers through her hair, thinking. ‘ _Nothing in the fridge or the pantry… I could see if there is a place that we could go to._ ’

Though the last time Nightmare and she had gone out, Nightmare almost took Mac’s arm off. Shaking her head, it was only them this time, so it shouldn’t be too bad, right?

Turning to look back at her boys to see them both sitting on the counter with their drinks, watching her. “Well it looks like we’ll have to go to the grocery store today, as well as the bitty store to pick up some clothes for Error. So how about this, we go out to eat, then the bitty store and finally the groceries?”

It was cute how they both frowned at her. Nightmare sighed, before nodding, Error just kept frowning. Chuckling, she walked back into their bedroom to get her phone, she would need to look up a place that allowed bitties.

Grabbing her phone, she saw that she had a few messages from her family. Ignoring them for now, she pulled up a search browser, typing in what she was looking for. Y/N was surprised that there were a few places nearby they could walk to. Seeing one place allowed bitties inside instead of having to sit outside, Y/N decided that’s where they could go and it had nothing to do with the chocolate waffles with chocolate chips that she wanted to eat.

“Ok guys I found a place nearby that we can go eat at, so let’s get dressed.” Y/N announced to them. Turning to her closet she heard them grumble as they came into the bedroom, smiling she reached for a blue long sleeved shirt with buttons on one side, grabbing a pair of pants she walked out of the closet to lay them down on the bed. Turning to the dresser in the room to grab her underclothes, she stopped when she saw Error standing on the dresser. 

“Hello Error.” Y/N smiled at him, he frowned at her crossing his arms.

“Wh-ere ar-e we-we go-going th-then?” Error asked tilting his head at her frowning still.

Y/N grabbed her phone where she left it and showed him the restaurant. “It has good reviews and we can go inside to eat, which is a plus because it looks like it's cold outside,” she explained, watching him look over the restaurant.

She laughed when his eyes widened at the sight of the waffle that had grabbed her attention, putting her phone down and shortcutting to their drawer next to Nightmare, who was looking up at them to grab any clothes he could, before porting to the bathroom.

Nightmare snickered after the other bitty slammed the bathroom door “I think he grabbed two pairs of shorts,” He told her, making her giggle as he went back to grabbing his own clothes.

Error quickly came back out in only a pair of shorts, Y/N was surprised at the different colored bones that he had. His spine and his ribcage were red, but his arms were black, she was surprised to see red being so used to Nightmares black oily bones.

“He-y ke-ep y-your ey-eyes to-to your-self hu-human!” he yelled up at her, blushing as he stomped over to the drawer Nightmare had just closed. Grabbing one of Nightmares black shirts, he shoved it on and over his head hiding all those pretty red bones. ‘ _Wait no, don't think that way. Bad Y/N bad!_ ’

Coughing into her hand to hide her own blush she grabbed her clothes, rushing into the bathroom to get ready. 

Once showered and dressed Y/N grabbed her phone before walking out of the bedroom to the living room where the bitties were waiting. ‘ _They look like emos with all the black clothes on_.’ She knew Nightmare didn’t really have a choice seeing as everything he wore turned black, but since Error was borrowing his clothes that were also black it just made them look like emo twins.

‘ _Especially with Errors blue tear marks on his face_.’ 

Chuckling, she headed to the front door, slipping on her shoes as Nightmare stuffed his shoes on his socked feet. ‘ _Those shoes are so cute! No keep it together!_ ’

Looking over at Error, she saw that he had little black slippers on. ‘ _I take it back, those are really cute_!’ She had to wipe her eyes from the tears that had started to spring up from holding back her reaction to them. Breathing in, she looked down at the two bitties as they stood next to each other, both in black jackets with their hands stuffed into their pockets, they looked up at her with bored looks.

‘ _Too cute…_ ’

“Y/N, what are you doing? Open the door so we can go eat.” Nightmare grumbled up at her, snapping her back to focus on them, well mostly Error….

“Was thinking how I was going to carry Error,” Y/N lied as she looked back over at the coat rack. ‘ _They must never know_.’ Noticing an old messenger bag behind some jackets, she pulled it off after moving the coats.

Crouching down next to them she held up the bag to see if Error would fit, Y/N knew Nightmare would just cling to her or sit on her shoulder, but with Error and his no touching it looked like the bag was the only way to carry him.

Error was glaring at the bag as she held it next to him. “Y-you wa-nt me-me to g-go in-side th-that thing-thing!?” he yelled, pointing at it.

Slumping, Y/N looked at him pleadingly. “But what if you get tired or don’t want to walk? I can’t carry you, you’ll crash,” she explained.

Groaning, Error looked away from the bag. “F-fine.” Smiling, she stood back up, slinging the bag over her shoulder. 

“Ok guys, let’s get some breakfast!” Y/N raised a fist in the air, cheering as she opened the door as the bitties grumbled a cheer after her, Nightmare even raising his own fist into the air as they walked passed her. 

Giggling, she closed the door and walked to the stairs, the bitties shortcutting down to the bottom as Y/N followed them down. Making their way to the giant gate and out to the street she pulled out her phone to see where they needed to go before heading right and up the street.

“So, it’s not by the Market?” Nightmare asked as they walked beside each other. Error looked over at the other bitty curiously.

“M-M-Market?” Error looked back behind them, frowning.

Grinning over at Error, Nightmare shrugged. “It’s an outside market that has a lot of food,” he explained.

Error frowned up at Y/N who was looking down at her phone, making sure to keep in step with the bitties walking next to her. “Wh-y a-ren’t we-we go-going ther-e then-then?” Y/N looked away from her phone at Error.

“Because I thought a nice quiet place to sit and relax was better than a lot of people running around.” She told them. ‘ _It has nothing to do with the fact that I just want that waffle and some bitty time_.’ Seeing Nightmare nod and Error shrug made her smile.

As they neared the main street Y/N moved herself to be on the street side, keeping the bitties from any cars that might pass them. As they stopped by a crosswalk, she looked down to see how they were doing. For her the walk wasn’t far, but for their little legs they were walking miles.

Seeing Nightmares tentacles were sort of dragging, Y/N stooped down to them. “You want me to carry you guys the rest of the way?” As she finished her question Nightmare wrapped his tentacles around her to lift himself onto her shoulder while Error flopped into the messenger bag. Chuckling, she slowly stood up just as the light changed for them to walk.

Making sure they were ok, she made her way across the street. Nightmare rubbed his skull against her head as Error rolled around in the bag before popping his head out to watch the world go by as she walked.

They had to cross two more streets before finally arriving at the diner, seeing a little sign on the doors saying ‘Bitties welcome inside’ she opened it walking in. The inside had a rather cute retro diner look to it, with white walls and red booths, it also had a wrap around bar area people were eatting at. Looking around she noticed a sign that read that customers could seat themselves and a waiter would be with them shortly.

Moving into the diner, she couldn’t help but feel nervous as she felt like she had broken a rule by just sitting down without a waiter taking her there. Picking a booth in the far corner, she placed the messenger bag down first so Error could climb out and move over towards the window, while Nightmare slipped down to the table. 

Only seeing the top of Error's head, she looked around to see if there was anything that would help him reach the table. 

Surprised to see a lady standing behind her with two seats in her hands, smiling at her. “Sorry to surprise you, I saw you come inside with your bitties and wanted to bring over some chairs for them.”

Hearing both Nightmare and Error growl at the waitress Y/N was quick to answer. “It’s ok, just wasn’t expecting anyone to be there.” Y/N reached for the two chairs she had. “Thank you so much.” Placing the seats down on the booth for the bitties.

“No problem sweetie, you three get settled and I’ll bring some waters over,” the waitress said before making her way over to the kitchen.

Sighing, Y/N turned back to watch the boys mess with the seats before sitting in them. ‘ _Its nice that their plush, like the booths._ ’ Sitting down across from them she couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched Error mess with the silverware.

Y/N eyes widened seeing Nightmare brandish the knife. Reaching over she gently took it from his tentacles, even as he chuckled and grinned at her. Looking back at Error she saw he too was holding a knife in his little hands, sighing she handed the knife back to Nightmare. “Just use it for eating, please. No trouble here.” Y/N warned them as they both chuckled at her now.

‘ _Please don’t do anything with them.._ ’ She silently pleaded with the bitties as she sat back into the booth, looking up in time to see the waitress place their drinks down in front of them with some menus. ‘ _Oh my god, their bitty menus are small enough for them to hold so cute.’_

“Here are your menus, the bitty section is in the back. Would you like something else besides water this morning?” She asked them, pulling out her notepad.

“A Hot chocolate please,” Y/N said, smiling up at the lady before looking over at her boys to see them messing with the menu. Chuckling, she turned the menu to the back where they had the drinks listed.

“Coffee.” “Hot chocolate.” They both grumbled, frowning down at the menu.

The waitress looked surprised at Nightmare, before nodding. “I’ll be right back with your drinks then,” she said once she finished writing down their order.

Once she had left Nightmare and Error looked around the restaurant, before looking back at her. “So now what?” Nightmare asked Y/N.

‘ _Right we’ve never been to a place like this before._ ’ 

“Well, we look at the menu and look for something we want to have for breakfast.” Turning the menu to the bitty page she was happy to see that it had actual food for them. “So, Error probably wants the waffle like I do, unless you want something else?” She suggested while both of them looked down at their menus reading them.

Opening her own, Y/N didn’t know why she was even looking when she knew that all she really wanted was that waffle. Hearing the sound of their menus close, she looked over at them to see they had placed them down on the table as the waitress put their drinks down.

“Here you go, have you dears decided yet or do you need a few more minutes?” she asked even while pulling out her pad.

“Chocolate waffles and I want a lot of chocolate chips, don’t skimp on those,” Error ordered, pointing his finger at her, which thankfully she just nodded and wrote it down. ‘ _She must be used to some rude bitties_.’

“I’ll have the breakfast scramble,” Nightmare ordered next, making her smile that he didn’t say it rudely. He grinned over at Y/N.

“I’ll also have the Chocolate waffle, please,” she ordered when the waitress turned to her. Nodding, she wrote it down and let them know she would be back with their food when it was done.

Finally, with her gone Y/N could see the bitties relax, taking a drink of their coffee and hot chocolate. Smiling, she took a sip of her own sighing afterwards. “So, how are you two doing?” Y/N looked up at them.

Nightmare smirked at her. “I’m fine, this coffee isn’t as good as homes though, but not bad,” he grumbled as he took another sip of his drink.

Error was looking down at his hot chocolate before looking over at her wrist, which she hadn’t taken care of. “W-hy did-n’t yo-u eat-eat so-some m-monster foo-d be-fore we-we ca-came her-e to-to fix-x your w-rist?” he grouched, not taking his eyes off the small cuts on her hand. 

Looking down at the cuts, she just shrugged. “They’re just small cuts, Error. It’s no big deal, besides I don’t have any food at home for it.” Error grumbled into his drink as Nightmare glared over at him. “Nightmare it’s not his fault.”

Huffing, Nightmare turned to her just as Error glared over at him, sighing she smiled at them. ‘ _They really were cute_.’

“It is though! Why did you tie one of your strings around my mate’s wrist?” Nightmare growled at Error turning his attention when he caught him glaring.

“Non-e of-of y-your da-mn bus-iness,” Error hissed back.

“Guys…” Y/N started to stop them when she saw that Nightmare and Error were actually smiling at each other even though they were cursing at each other. ‘ _Well as long as it doesn’t get physical_.’

Drinking her hot chocolate, she watched them argue back and forth with each playfully. _‘Its strange how easily Error has slotted into our lives. But it's nice that Nightmare has a friend_.’ Y/N smiled at them, her chest feeling warm as she watched her bonded and bitty argue about which was better, coffee or hot chocolate.

“Coffee is much better, the bitterness of the flavor and how it gives you energy,” Nightmare pointed to his cup.

Error scoffed back at him. “Yo-u h-have no-no ta-taste hot-hot choc-olate i-s b-better th-th-then th-e oi-ly s-sh-shit yo-ur drink-k.”

Y/N watched as Nightmare huffed, sitting back in his chair. “No taste? I have plenty of taste.” He showed him this by sticking out his two tongues. ‘ _Did Nightmare just stick out his tongue at Error, that’s so cute_.’

Error rolled his eyes snickering, “Y-eah we-we-well I-I ha-ve eve-n be-better ta-ste if-if we’re-e go-going by-by h-ow ma-many ton-gues o-ones got-t.” Opening his mouth Y/N’s eyes widened at the multiple dark blue tongues that Error had in his mouth. 

Feeling her face get warm when he started wiggling them at a grossed out Nightmare. ‘ _Wow, ok I thought two was enough but damn, why so many… why cant I look away_.’

“Y/n stop looking at Error tongues, you only need my two tongues to satisfy you!” Nightmare yelled at Y/N when he caught her staring at a, now blushing, Error’s tongues. Snapping out of the hole her mind had thrown itself, she quickly looked over at a not impressed Nightmare.

“Sorry, it’s just cool…” Y/N gulped the rest of her hot chocolate. ‘ _Yes I’m going with that_.’ Seeing Nightmare and now Error looking at her suspiciously. ‘ _Someone save me_.’

“Here you go dears two chocolate waffles and one breakfast scramble. Can I get you anything else?” the waitress asked as she placed their plates in front of them. _‘Thank you waitress, you’re my savior!’_

Y/N moved her cup closer to the waitress. “May I have another?”

“Of course, sweetie.” Smiling the waitress grabbed her cup and with another check at the table one more time while bitties were now eating their food and ignoring her.

Sighing in relief for the distraction the food bought her, she started in on her own waffles, watching Nightmare and Error moan and hum in happiness over their food.

“How is it?” Y/N asked them humming happily at the rich taste of chocolate.

“Good but not as great as….” “Not as good as yours Y/N.” Hearing them say this at the same time was cute and caused her to giggle, her face warming in a blush at the complements.

“Wow, high praise for my cooking if you prefer it over restaurant food.” Y/N shyly looked down at her food, jumping slightly when the waitress placed a new cup of hot chocolate down.

“Sorry about that dear, is everything alright here?” the waitress asked, checking the table.

Nightmare grunted, trying to ignore the human next to him, Error on the other hand glared up at her, “Y-es w-we’re fi-ne you-you c-c-can go-go a-way no-w,” he said, waving his fork at her.

“Error, be nice. Sorry about that,” Y/N apologized for Error when he huffed, going back to his waffle.

“It’s fine dear we get all kinds in here. I’m sure he won’t be the last Error I see that speaks his mind. Can’t say I’ve ever seen a bitty that looks like this one here though,” the waitress said, pointing at Nightmare who had stopped eating to glare up at her.

Chuckling nervously, Y/N reached across the table to take a hold of his hand. “This is Nightmare, he’s my first bitty.” Gently she started to stroke the little phalanges of his hand.

The waitress hummed, smiling down at both her bitties. “You certainly have a type dear, might want to get yourself a Baby Blue to even out the edginess,” she commented, smiling as she walked away.

Y/N could feel Nightmare stiffen under her hand as his face morphed, turning his head to follow the waitress as she left. “Nightmare, it’s fine. We’re good with just the three of us, right Error?” She looked pleadingly at the other bitty.

He gave her a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes stuffing another bite of waffle in his mouth looking away. “Y-yeah jus-t the-the th-ree o-of us-us, oi-ly b-b-bastard,” Error grumbled around the food in his mouth.

Feeling Nightmare relax as he turned back around, moving his hand out from under hers to climb onto the table. He walked across the table to sit in her lap, leaning back against her. “No one else, just us.”

Smiling softly, Y/N wrapped her arms around him. “Of course just us, I mean, I hadn’t planned on even getting Error but here we are.” Error glared over at her. “Error that doesn’t mean I don’t want you now. You’re part of our family, right Nightmare.”

They both groaned, “Oh come on really Y/N.” “Ugh, human.” Y/N chuckled at their reactions, with one last hug to Nightmare she placed him back on the table so that he could go back to his seat.

Y/N smiled at the yellow blush on Error’s face and the cyan blush on Nightmares. ‘ _Too cute, they're embarrassed_.’

Finishing up their breakfast, they drank the rest of their coffee and hot chocolate. Y/N stood up, stretching. “Wait right here, I’m going to go pay for this. Ok?” Getting grunts and nods in reply she walked up to the front to pay.

Once done, she walked back to her table to see Nightmare and Error harassing the busser. Walking faster back to the table she greeted the guy who was just trying to clean their table. “Guys leave him alone, come on let’s go.”

They snickered, following Y/N outside and leaving the now annoyed busser behind. 

“Why were you bothering him?” she asked when they were outside, kneeling down to let Error into the messenger bag as Nightmare climbed to sit on her shoulder.

“Because it was fun,” they both said, laughing. Y/N couldn’t help but smile at her naughty bitties, shaking her head as she started walking them home.

As she stepped on the corner of her apartment complex, she headed straight instead of turning to head home. “Where are you going? Home’s that way, love,” Nightmare said pointing in the way they had come earlier.

Blushing when he said love so close to her ear, Y/N made her way over to the parking garage gate. “Remember? We have to get Error some clothes so he doesn’t always borrow yours,” she explained, making her way up the stairs on the other side of the gate.

They both groaned, making her laugh and shiver since Nightmare groaned into her ear. “Fine,” they replied. Nightmare rubbed his skull against her head as they stopped next to her car so she could find her keys.

“Ok Error you’re either going to have to hold on to something, or we can see if we can buckle you into the middle seat belt,” Y/N explained as they both jumped into the car when she opened the door. 

Error nodded as he headed for the back seats, finding the buckle she was talking about as Nightmare got in his seat. ‘ _Note to self, get Error a seat_.’ Closing the door, she moved over to her side putting the messenger bag in the back when she twisted around to check on Error to see him finally buckle it in.

Smiling, Y/N faced forward, turning on the car. “Ok, off we go to get Error some stuff then to get groceries,” Y/N cheered. Nightmare grinned over at her while Error rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah!” they cheered with as little enthusiasm as ever, making her giggle.

‘ _Breakfast went well, now hopefully all goes well at the center._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter, not much happened but small details lol  
> Now off to the city center to find clothes for Error!  
> I wonder what will happen next.... >_>


	20. Clothes And Bittybones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes clothes shopping with her bitties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.❤  
> non-beta chapter so all grammar/misspellings are from yours truly

Pulling up to the bitty house center both Nightmare and Error groaned at the site of the building making Y/N laugh as she parked the car.

“Come on guys it won’t be that bad.” Y/N told them as she got out of the car with them following after her. ‘ _I guess we won’t need the messenger bag in there._ ’

Error was shuffled after them, “Come on Error the sooner we get done here the sooner we can go home.” Y/N tried to encourage him, Nightmare had stopped by the door waiting.

“D-on’t wan-t to go in-side this pla-ce again.” Error complained as she opened the door for them to enter.

“Was this the center you were adopted from Error?” Y/N looked down at the glitchy bitty who nodded, he looked so uncomfortable there standing close next to her. “Don’t worry we’re just here for clothes for you guys.”

‘ _If I find the person who let Justin adopt Error I have a few choice words for them_.’ Y/N pushed the thought away focusing on remembering where the clothes were at, grabbing a cart by the door with Nightmare and Error shortcutting into it.

Pushing the cart through the store Nightmare and Error looked around at the different toys, foods, seats, and other bitty items as they slowly made their way over. Y/N was happy to see Error had relaxed after she had told him why they were there.

‘ _Like I would ever hand over my bitties_.’ The thought had never crossed her mind especially with Nightmare.

“Do other bitties actually play with those toys.” Nightmare asked as they passed a row of different colored balls some with bells inside.

Error groaned as he looked over to see what Nightmare was looking at, “Y-eah Ba-by Blue-s, Dr-eams and **‘ _Inks’_** , mo-stly. It’s rea-lly f-ucking ann-oying to hear th-e bell on-es rolling all o-ver th-e pl-ace as they pl-ay with the-m.” Error grouched turning away from the ball aisle.

Y/N tried to imagine Error and Nightmare playing with them and had to cover her snort of laughter at the vision of them playing pass the ball happily smiling at each other. Tears came to her eyes as she tried to hold in her giggles but was failing.

Nightmare looked up at her frowning as he felt her soul giving bursts of happiness to see her almost in tears. “What happened?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just got a visual of you guys playing like that with the balls.” Y/N couldn’t hold in her giggles when Error turned to glare at her with Nightmare now.

“N-ever go-ing to ha-ppen hu-man.” Error said scoffing at the idea of it.

Still giggling at the affronted bitties, Y/N turned the corner that lead to a more open area where all different types of clothes were arranged depending on what type of bitty they were for.

As they were passing one of the aisles for elementals Nightmare actually gasped making Y/N stop to look down the row, the only thing in the aisle was a person. Y/N blinked as she took in the short person looking at different clothes, ‘ _You have got to be kidding me…_ ’

Standing there was none other than a squirrel monster, Y/N had seen a giant hamster before but for some reason seeing a giant squirrel was just odd to her.

Hearing a growl sound coming from her cart as well as a feeling of anger coming from Nightmare she quickly pushed the cart over to where the bittybone clothes were located, just as the squirrel looked up to see what had made the noise.

“Y/N go back!” Nightmare hissed at her, climbing up to stand on the cart seat.

Stopping by a collection of rainbow colored clothes she looked down at Nightmare as he grabbed onto her shirt pulling it down. “Nightmare stop you’re going to stretch my shirt.”

‘ _What has gotten into him?_ ’ she tried to soothe her bond mate as she could feel his anger and frustration towards not being able to get the squirrel. What worried her even more is when Y/N started to hear the sound of static coming from the cart. Looking over at Error who was looking up at them with empty sockets.

“Oh no Error, don’t crash its ok see we’re away from the squirrel monster.” Y/N wanted so badly to comfort the other bitty but he would crash if she touched him.

Well at least she thought he was crashing until he started chuckling then out right laughing, his glitchy vocals making it almost making it sound like he was hiccupping in some spots. Hearing Error laugh made Y/N smile even as Nightmare turned away from where he had been baring his head into her chest.

“It’s not funny, the damn squirrels have evolved into fucking monsters!” Nightmare shouted at the laughing Error his tentacles whipping all over the place.

“No th-ey d-idn’t -hic- tha-t’s just a mon-ster, n-ot tho-se -hic- flu-ffy rats tha-t are out-side our f-uck home.” Error told Nightmare as he was calming down from his laughing fit.

‘ _Aw he thinks the apartment is his home_.’

Realizing what was causing Nightmare to freak out, Y/N started to giggle moving the cart into an aisle that had darker clothes as the bittys kept arguing over the giant squirrel monster.

“What is it follows us home and tries to claim out tree!” Nightmare hissed at Error, “Y/N stop giggling this is no laughing matter.” He said in a slightly worried voice to Y/N.

“Calm down Nightmare, I doubt the nice squirrel monster is going to follow us home for our tree.” Y/N tried to stop giggling gently stroking one Nightmares tentacle.

Growling Nightmare crossed his arms, “There is nothing nice about an evolved void squirrel monster.”

Him saying this made Y/N and Error start laughing again, which of course made Nightmare more pissed off enough to pull his tentacle away from her.

Having him pull away from her made her stop laughing. “I’m sorry Nightmare, it’s just the way you said it was funny. Please don’t be mad with me.” Y/N pleaded with her bond mate.

“Tch.” Was all she got from her grumpy bitty.

A little put out Y/N turned to look at the different clothes that were on the shelves, Error still chuckling in the cart.

“Come on guys check out the clothes and find stuff you might like to wear.” Y/N said kneeling down to pick up a dark red shirt and unfolding it. It had a skull on it with words that said, ‘bone baby’. ‘ _Weird.._ ’ folding it back up she placed it back as the bitties moved down next to her.

Nightmare was still upset and was staying near her with a tentacle wrapped around her ankle, while Error stood close but not too close to her left side hands stuffed into his barrowed jacket. They were both just staring at all the clothes in front of them frowning.

Smiling at them she reached for another shirt, “Why don’t you guys look around and look for something you might like?” Y/N suggested, ‘ _I really don’t know what clothes Error would like_.’

Shortcutting up onto a higher shelf Error started picking up different clothes unfolding then and throwing them back down, Nightmare seeing what Error was doing grinned and followed after him. Y/N stood up after folding up the shirt she had been looked at, looking down at the bitties that were making a mess of the clothes.

“Guys…” Y/N called to them to stop their destruction of the once neatly folded clothes. Nightmare and Error looked back over at her both grinning, sighing she smiled at them not mad at all at all the chaos they had created. ‘ _Though I guess this cleanup is going to suck for any worker, I should probably fold the clothes_.’

Just as she was moving to start folding the shirts and pants back up which were everywhere, a familiar person walked into their row.

“Hi! Are you finding everything…” she had stopped at the site of the clothes. “Whoa what happened here?”

Surprised by the arrival of another human Error ported back to the cart behind her as Nightmare moved to stand on her shoulder both growling at the worker, Y/N stared at the other human, ‘ _Man what was her name again, she looks familiar. Come on what was it._ ’

“I’m sorry about the mess, I asked my bitties to find some clothes they liked and they both decided to play instead.” Y/N apologized, trying to remember this person’s name.

The worker looked at the clothes thrown all over the place back over to her, a big smile growing on her face as she looked at Y/N. “Oh you’re the lady that came in with the Nightmare! It’s so nice to see you again and I see you were able to get your Nightmare all better.”

Y/N smiled back at her, rubbing her head against a still growling Nightmare as he held tighter to her head messing up her hair, “Yep Nightmare is all better now.” Y/N said affectionately looking up at her bond mate who was calming down moving to site on her shoulder still glaring at the other lady.

“That’s great!” She said stepping closer.

‘ _This is weird not remembering her name, but I don’t think she remembers mine either_.’

“I’m Y/N, and I’m sorry to say I forgot your name.” Y/N said offered her hand to her.

Laughing she took her hand, “Its ok, I’m Robin it’s nice to see you two again Y/N. So, you looking for clothes for this little guy? Wait don’t you just have the Nightmare, but you said bitties.” Robin asked.

Turning Y/N looked behind at the cart showing Error who had calmed down as well, “Yeah this is my new bitty, I got Error.” Y/N wanted so much to touch him he looked so uncomfortable being the center of attention.

Robin waved to Error smiling at him, “You didn’t get him from our center? I think I would remember that, how did you get him?”

Both Error and Nightmare glared over at Robin, “Its none of your business where I came from.” “Mind your own business.” Y/N giggled when they said it at the same time. ‘ _It’s nice that Nightmare is trying to protect Error…. Or is he protecting me?_ ’

Robin chuckled holding up her hands, “I was just curios, I mean there are different centers you could have gone to, to get your Error.” Error blushed when she called him your Error looking away from them grumbling, crossing his arms.

Y/N sighed, “He was given to me by a coworker.” That was all she was going to explain, Robin didn’t need to know about all the drama. She felt Nightmare leave her shoulder to stand in the cart with Error.

“Oh well that’s really nice of him..” Robin said looking confused, Y/N just hummed in response. They stood there in silence for a little bit before Y/N turned to face the mess her bitties made of the clothes.

“Sorry again for this mess.” She mumbled picking up one of the shirts she started folding them.

Robin chuckled, “Its fine you should have seen the center when there was a breakout and the bitties got out. Man, toys and clothes everywhere we had to get new locks for their sleeping area just so they wouldn’t get out again.”

Y/N could hear Error chuckling behind her, pretty much telling her that he had been there when that had happened. Looking back at Error to see him grinning, raising an eyebrow at him smiling he just leaned against the side of the cart and shrugged. Shaking her head, she focused on folding the clothes with Robin helping her.

Once they were finished straightening the clothes out Robin backed up to place her hands on her hips, “There we go all fixed, I should probably go back to the front and see how everything’s going ok. If you need any help please don’t hesitate to ask.” With a smile and a wave, she left them with Y/N waving after her.

Turing her attention back to her bitties Y/N sighed, “Ok let’s try to find Error some clothes without destroying them sound good.” she crossed her arms as she looked at both of them in the cart.

They both groaned before shortcutting onto the shelves again, this time carefully going through the clothes. Error handing her things that he liked, mostly red shirts and black pants or shorts even a dark blue scarf he seemed to really like, both of them grumbling and trying to not make a mess again. Once Y/N thought he had enough of those they moved on to look at jackets and shoes, Error liked the sandals and slippers more than actually shoes like Nightmare. ‘ _Though Nightmare does love those slippers at home_.’

Looking at the jackets she had him try on different ones before they both liked the one that was black with yellow trim by the collar and blue coloring by the hands. It looked like it was made for an Error bitty since there was blue strings, the same color as his magic, in different places.

Smiling at the clothes they had picked out, “Ok clothes are done. How about we go get a seat for Error, for the car.” Y/N pushed the cart back were the bitty seats were, Nightmare sitting in the seat near her laying his hands on top of hers. Error was lounging inside of the cart on top of the pile of clothes, nodding off.

“Is that the last thing we need?” Nightmare asked as he started twining two of his tentacles up her arm holding on to her.

Y/N smiled down at him, “Yep. I think so.” She stopped though we she spotted the pajamas at the end of the row.

‘ _I wonder if they have more of those onesies_.’

Getting closer she stopped to look down at them, they now had different kinds and colors. They were all really cute…. looking over at the sleeping Error she looked back at the onesies. ‘ _Would Error wear one?_ ’

“No Y/N.” Nightmare called to her his eye light getting small.

Chuckling she tried to reach for one only for Nightmares tentacles holding her arms to tighten, now laughing she kissed the top of his head as Error snorted awake.

“Wh-at, what’s go-ing on w-hy’d we sto-p.” He asked sitting up and looking around him, groaning to see they were still in the clothes section.

“The human has tried to betray us and get one of those monstrosities.” Nightmare told him pointing at the onesies. Errors eyes widened looking at them, making Y/N laugh at the betrayed face he threw at her.

“Hu-man d-on’t you dar-e.” Error warned her.

Y/N was still laughing at their reaction, “Aw but their cute.”

“No, they are not cute!” Nightmare growled as he pulled on her arms to make her move, giggling Y/N knew he wasn’t using his real strength started to push the cart again. Which seemed to calm the bitties mini panic attack over the onesies.

‘ _I’ll just have to come back without them_.’ Smiling Y/N pushed the cart into the aisle that had the different seats.

Looking at all the different kinds that came in different colors Y/N had seen a few of these in their marketing. What was interesting was that every seat for the car had a look that matched a bitty type. _‘I didn’t see this last time I was here, then again I was sort of worried about Nightmare, but I guess it makes it easy to tell whose is whose if you have more than one bitty._ ’

Seeing one that had the same coloring as Error she pushed the cart over to it. “What about this one Error?” she asked pointing at the seat.

Both Error and Nightmare looked at the seat, it was mostly black with yellow buckles with red and blue trim. Nightmare shrugged not really to interested, while Error narrowed his eyes at it. It was the same type as Nightmares own seat so hopefully it would be to hard to get in the car.

“Tch, wh-atever wor-ks.” Error said laying back down on his pile of clothes, chuckling Y/N picked up the box and placed in towards the back of the cart making sure to keep it away from Error.

Grabbing the cart again she turned it around and started her way towards the front, “Ok now it’s time to leave and get some groceries.” Y/N cheered bending down to rest her arms on the cart as she pushed.

They made their way to the front she couldn’t help but nuzzle the back of Nightmares head smiling as he lifted his tentacles to pat her head. ‘ _He smells like coffee, must be from breakfast_.’

Y/N smiled down at the snoozing Error, ‘ _That just too cute_.’

As they were reaching the register Y/N heard arguing, straightening up she looked over at the counter to see a heavy set woman standing there yelling at Robin. Frowning Y/N slowly made her way over as she neared she saw that there was a bitty on the counter in front of the angry women.

“I want to return this bitty, he bit me and my boyfriend and I don’t want it anymore!” the woman shouted at Robin huffing.

Y/N took a closer look at the bitty on the counter, he was an Edgy bitty she could tell by his red eye lights and his sharp teeth. She frowned to see he was only wearing a red shirt and black shorts not even shoes or socks. Y/N could see that he had a red mark on the top of his skull like he’d been hurt, the Edgy bitty also looked as if he was sweating small red magic droplets running down his head.

‘ _Did this woman or her boyfriend hit this bitty._ ’ Y/N glared at the woman feeling protective of the him.

“Mam, you were warned about this bitty type and seeing as he’s been hurt we can’t give you a full refund.” Robin told the woman, Y/N could see she was upset at the state of the bitty. Nightmare and a now awake Error were now watching the argument in front of them.

Y/N wanted so bad to go and comfort the bitty who was looking down at the counter his eye lights little pin pricks in his sockets. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked over at where she was standing, his eyes narrowed as he glared at her, but all she could feel was sadness for the poor guy.

Y/N watched confused as the bitties eye light widened and go white looking scared, she first looked at the woman who brought him in to see she was still arguing with Robin about a full refund and completely ignoring the frightened bitty in front of them. Frowning she followed his eyes to her own cart, now realizing that both Nightmare and Error were giving him death glares.

“Nightmare, Error stop.” Y/N put her hand on top of Nightmares skull stroking it to calm him down.

The large woman that had been yelling at Robin whipped around to glare at Y/N, she was shocked at the snarling look the woman threw at her as well as the horrible makeup this lady was wearing. _‘I’m no great master of wearing makeup but I don’t think that’s how your supposed to do it_.’

“What are you looking at, mind your own business!” the woman practically growled at them, whipping around to keep harping at Robin who looked super done with her.

Frowning at the rude woman, “I was speaking to my bitties not you.”

The woman whipped around again now turning her whole body towards them, Y/N watched as she looked down at Error and Nightmare who were both now glaring at the woman who had rudely talked to her.

Y/N glared deepened as the woman’s piggy face morphed into a face of disgust, “Ugh, you call those bitties, their hideous! I don’t know why they make such ugly pets such are yours they should be dusted.”

‘ _Oh hell no!_ ’

Feeling rage at what this horrible person just called her bitties, Y/N couldn’t tell that some of those feelings were coming from Nightmare feeding into her own as he and Error both growled at the woman.

“Excuse me, what did you say!” Y/N moved to stand between her bitties and this awful human. “How dare you say that, the only hideous thing in this store is you! My bitties are god damn handsome!” she could hear Error making fax machine noises behind her as she planted her hands on her hips, she wanted to hit this woman so badly. ‘ _How dare she! How dare she say that they should be dusted!_ ’

The woman scoffed, turning back to Robin to ignore Y/N as she went back to arguing with her. Gritting her teeth Y/N started to move towards the woman, she wasn’t done yet. At her first step forward, both her arms were grabbed by black tentacles. Quickly the rages and desire to hurt this woman who had insulted her bitties drained from her.

Left slightly shaken by the drain of emotions Y/N stepped back turning to grab a hold of Nightmare who let go of her when she came back to him. Holding him close to her she moved back around the cart closing her eyes, Nightmare wrapping his tentacles around her as his arms wrapped around her neck. Y/N could hearing him purring into her ear trying to calm her down.

Y/N opened her eyes she checked on Error who had moved into the basket seat of the cart looking at her with a slightly worried face a hand was reaching out for her but not touching. She wanted so badly to hold him too but held back knowing that it might make him crash.

Looking over at where the woman was she saw the other bitty sitting now on the counter looking at her with empty eye sockets. ‘ _Is he ok_?’

Y/N looked over at the woman to see that Robin was now very upset with her, “Mam, I will have to ask that you leave the center you are causing a disturbance and are upsetting other customers.”

The woman looked affronted, “Well I’m not leaving until I get a refund or one of those cute Baby Blue bitties.” The bitty on the counter flinched.

‘ _How dare this woman, she shouldn’t be near any bitty_.’ The thought of this woman taking a Baby Blue with her after abandoning her other bitty made Y/N sick. ‘ _But this is probably good that the Edgy wont be going with her_.’ Nightmare nuzzled her chin before slipping from her hold to stand in the basket with Error, both glaring at the woman again, though Nightmare looked far more pissed off.

Robins eyes narrowed, “I can give you a refund.” She held out her hand for the woman’s card which she slapped into Robins hand.

Y/N watched Robin refund the disgusting hag who looked please she would be getting a refund, for abandoning her bitty. The Edgy’s eye lights were still not back, making Y/N worried for him, ‘ _This is such an awful woman. We have to do better that people like this never get a hold of bitties_.’

Robin handed the woman’s card back to her, “There, now will you please leave the center. I have other costumers to help.”

The woman glared at Robin as she snatched her card back, “No I want to adopt a new bitty.” She huffed stuffing her card back into her purse.

Robin smiled at her as she typed something into the computer next to her, “I’m sorry mam, but due to you bring back an injured bitty along with threats of dusting another costumers bitties. I’ve blacklisted you from ever adopting from this center again.” Y/N smirked at the outraged woman, Nightmare and Error both grinned in glee over the woman’s anger.

“What!” She yelled slamming her hands down on the counter, the Edgy jumped and moved away from her shortcutting into Y/N cart hiding behind Nightmare. They all looked in surprise at the new addition to the basket.

Robins smile got larger, “Mam, I will have to ask you to leave now or I’ll have to call the cops due to your violent actions.”

The woman opening and closing her mouth not knowing what to say before huffing and stomping towards the door, “I’ll just go to another center, and give this place a horrible review!” she screamed back at Robin before storming out of the door.

Y/N looked down as the shivering Edgy standing next to Nightmare and Error who were both looking confused at what to do with the new addition to their cart. ‘ _Poor guy is shivering_.’ She reached to touch him only to have one of Nightmares tentacles stop her, shaking his head. Nodding she sadly watched the frightened bitty.

Hearing Robin sigh she looked up to see her rubbing her eyes, “You can come out Matt she’s gone now.”

The cat monster popped up from another counter his ears back as his yellow eyes looked back and forth, not trusting Robins words that the woman had left. Not seeing her he stood up brushing his uniform off as he smiled shakily at Robin.

“Sorry for ditching you Robin, its just last time she was in her she kept trying to pet me.” Matt shivered holding himself with a look of disgust.

Robin chuckled, “Its fine with luck she wont come back. Now lets get this little guy healed up and checked up.” She said looking down at the counter where the bitty had been, not seeing him there she looked around for him her eyes widening.

“He’s over here.” Nightmare pointed behind him at the other bitty with was glaring at him, for giving his hiding place away.

Robin looked surprised to see him over with them, “Oh! I’m so sorry Y/N. I hope you guys are ok.”

Y/N smiled at her pushing the cart closer to the counter, Matt came over to Robins register to look inside her cart. “We’re fine, just didn’t expect to run into a person like that today.” Y/N shrugged.

Robin smiled at her coming around the counter, “Still I really am sorry about all that, your bitties and you didn’t deserve that.” Stopping next to her she looked at the Edgy who was looking down at his bare feet.

Frowning Y/N didn’t want Robin to take him from her, she felt Nightmares tentacle tighten on her hand. Smiling sadly, she watched Robin reach into the basket making sure not to touch Nightmare or Error as she lifted the Edgy out.

“Come on buddy, let’s get that owie looked at.” Robin held the bitty close to her as she moved passed them.

“I don’t need your help.” Y/N heard the bitty growl at her turning to watch her go the bittys eye lights locked on Y/N as they moved away.

“I know, I know.” Robin turned a corner and their eye connection was broken.

Shaking her head Y/N turned to Matt who, was now manning the register, “Sorry about that mam, oh wait I remember you! Welcome back.” He smiled at her.

‘ _He has a good memory, I haven’t been here in almost two months_.’

Smiling softly at the cat monster, she always did like cats, Y/N started to place Errors new clothes on the counter, “Its nice to see you again and its no problem just hope not all bitties go with people like her.”

Matt started scanning her items, “Nah not all of them, people like her are a rarity most of the time.” he mumbled placing the clothes into a bag and handing them to her.

Nodding Y/N looked down at Nightmare and Error whispering with each other, stopping when they noticed her watching them. She raised an eyebrow at them which just made them smirk and grin up at her. ‘It’s a good thing Nightmare stopped me, I haven’t felt that angry in so long.’ Those times were long ago and were bad memories.

“There you go, do you need help taking these out to your car?” Matt asked smiling at her as she paid for their thing.

“No, I think we’re good thank you so much.” Y/N smiled at him again, pushing the cart toward the door with Matt waving after her.

Once outside Y/N headed to her car unlocking it and opening it so the bitties could get inside. Placing the seat in the back for now, she would install it once they were home, they still had grocery shopping to do. Y/N groaned as she sat in her seat closing her eyes at the thought that they still had stuff to do.

“You ok Y/N?” Nightmare was looking over at her.

“I’m fine just wish we could go home, that woman was horrible I just wanted to strangle her.” Both Nightmare and Error snickered.

“T-hat wou-ld h-ave b-een in-teresting to wat-ch, don’t kno-w if y-our hands coul-d e-ven find her ne-ck wit-h all th-at fat arou-nd it.” Error laughed.

“As amusing as that would have been to watch I don’t think you wanted to get in trouble.” Nightmare leaned back in his seat.

Sighing Y/N smiled at her two bitties, “Yeah your right, still though I feel awful for that Edgy, poor guy. Thank you for stopping me though Nightmare.”

Nightmare groaned, “Of course I’d watch after you, your my mate. But don’t be sad over that bitty, he’ll get adopted again soon once they fix him up. ” Y/N smiled at him as he called her his mate but could see he didn’t like the thought of the other bitty.

“That’s the part I hate, he shouldn’t have been hurt in the first place. Even if he did bite her, I’m sure there’s a reason he did. I mean she was an awful human being I would have bitten her.” Both Error and Nightmare grumbled their agreement.

“Let’s just get this shopping over with and forget that bitty so we can get home and relax” Nightmare used one of his tentacles to reach across and pat her leg.

Nodding Y/N turned on the car and started driving on their way to grocery store.

*******

Groaning as she placed the last grocery bag on the counter Y/N stretched looking into the living room to see Error hording the bag full of chocolate into his nest by the computer. Chuckling at the glitchy bitty who had wanted to buy every chocolate thing in the store, she started to unload the bags into the fridge.

Hearing a growl from the table she looked over to see Nightmare had his head pressed up against the glass.

“Nightmare what is it?” frowning in worry she moved closer to him to look outside. Her eyes widened at who was standing on the sidewalk.

“That god damn void monster did follow us home!” he yelled as he porting to the balcony. Standing outside their apartment was the squirrel monster from the center.

“Well that’s weird.” Y/N said to Error as he had ported over to look outside with her. She could hear Nightmare outside yelling at him to go away and cursing him. The squirrel monster looked confused up at the little black bitty yelling at him.

Stepping back Y/N chuckled, “Well I better see if I can get Nightmare to stop.”

“May-be you sh-ould l-et hi-m take out the v-oid mon-ster.” Error smirked over at her watching her head for the balcony.

“Error no.” Y/N whined looking back at him.

His smirk grew, “Err-or yes.” He started laughing, “G-ood luc-k wi-th your Ro-meo.”

“Oh thanks.” Y/N chuckled opening the balcony door to get Nightmare to stop attacking the now running squirrel monster.

“Nightmare.” Hearing his name, he whipped around to look at her a crazed smile on his face.

Smiling softly Y/N watched outside to pick him up, “Come on I’ll make us lunch and then we can watch tv or play games.”

Walking back inside to Error laughing who was joined by Nightmare, “Did you see that damn monster run.” He crowd at Error as he ported from her arms to the table to tell Error what he did.

Shaking her head, she smiled as she watched the two of them, ‘ _I really do love them_.’ Her soul felt warm looking at them as they messed with each other, her smile softening.

Frowning Y/N couldn’t help but think of two red eye lights that had glared at her, ‘ _Hope that is ok_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that our Edgy or just a random Edgy bitty?  
> Also Reader might just want to stop going out she keeps running into these rude people...  
> This idea for the lady came from Panime101 though they had a different person in mind, I did take the idea for this chapter. She does tie in with another we all hate though lol


	21. Chill Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending some fun times with her bitties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> no beta so all grammar/misspellings are from yours truly  
> This is a warning even though its in the tags,. There is smut in this chapter between a human and a bitty, I thought I would let you know just in case you want to skip that part it will be marked. If you don't care read on.

Y/N was happy that it was Sunday, Nightmare, Error and her had slept in. Which she had celebrated making it to eight in the morning by making pancakes and bacon for them. Her bitties had been to groggy drinking their coffee and hot chocolate to really join in with Y/N as she danced around the kitchen.

“Ugh, why am I mated to such a morning person.” Nightmare grouched flopping down in front of his breakfast.

Error yawned around his mouthful of the fluffy pancake rubbing his left eye, closing his teeth to finish it off he stabbed another piece. “Be-cause you’re a hidd-en mas-ochist.”

Y/N giggled at the two of them especially Nightmares bland face he threw at Error, “Sorry Night, I’m just happy I got to sleep in and we can just laze around together today.” She smiled at him taking a bite of bacon.

Nightmare looked back at her a sly grin making its way across his face, “So what are we doing today?”

Y/N looked at her grinning mate, ‘ _Oh I know that look_.’ Blushing she looked down at her plate. They hadn’t had much alone time since Error joined their family.

“Well I thought we could just stay home today, maybe Error and I can work on his crashing. Maybe watch some movies or TV, you guys could play video games if you want.” Y/N shrugged shyly making the suggestions.

Error had stopped eating staring up at her with wide eyes his mouth half open, seeing his shocked look Y/N rushed to reassure him. “Its ok Error we’ll go at your speed if you don’t want to hold my hand then you don’t have to. I just thought that you might like not crashing so much if you got used to my touch.”

Error closed his mouth glaring down at his half eaten pancake, “Fine.”

At his answer Y/N smiled softly at the now blushing bitty who went back to eating. Feeling eyes on her as well as a tug from her chest she looked over at Nightmare to see him frowning at her. “Also, we can spend some just us time.”

A cyan blush made its way across Nightmares face before nodding, before going back to eating. They finished their breakfast in a nice silence just enjoying the quiet.

When they were done she took their plates to the sink to wash and put away. Making another cup of coffee Y/N walked into the living room to see her boys already sitting on the couch playing a game. Smiling she sat down between them to watch them play, ‘ _Haven’t played in a while, I’ll have to snag the controller from them to get a turn.’_

Error had lost the controller when he died, Nightmare taking from him as he threw a tantrum, “Ga-me f-ucking cheat-ing!”

Nightmare snickered, “You just suck.”

“What!!” Error stood up on the couch holding a pillow over his head ready to throw it at Nightmare, Y/N seeing this took the pillow from him and put it back on the couch. When pulling her hand back she gently patted Errors head making him freeze in his yelling, little glitches appear where she had touched him.

“Its ok Error it takes time to get good, besides this game has a late reaction time.” Y/N was actually surprised they were playing Dark Souls 3. They hadn’t gotten far and it must have made it even harder due to their size.

Huffing Error sat back down to watch Nightmare run back to where he died to get their souls back. Smiling down at him Y/N placed her cup down on the coffee table leaning back she turned to him.

“Would you like to try holding my hand Error?” Y/N held her out to him, she could feel Nightmares eye on her back.

Error glared down at the hand she held out to him, hesitantly he put his smaller hand into hers. Y/N didn’t grab it just letting him lay his hand in hers. His red, yellow and black hand stood out against her skin, Error wasn’t laying his hand completely down on hers more like skimming over it. After few minuet’s little error words and glitches started up from his hand as the sound of static started to grow.

But Error didn’t pull his hand away, he was frowning down at the glitches making their way up his arm to his shoulder.

“Error you can pull away anytime you want, we can go at your own pace. Don’t rush it if it hurts you ok.” Y/N tried to comfort him as his frown deepened.

“I wa-nt to t-ouch yo-u.” He grumbled hiccups of static cutting through his speech, a light yellow light making its way across his cheekbones as he looked up at her.

Y/N blushed smiling down at the bitty, ‘ _That’s so sweet_.’

They both jumped and Error pulled his hand away from her when the sound of their character dying in the game sounded through the room. Looking over they saw their character hadn’t even made it back to their souls but was standing in the way of the dragons fire.

Errors eyes widened mouth agape as he looked at the tv. “Wh-at th-e hell!” Error stood up to look around Y/N at a glaring Nightmare. “It to-ok me f-orever to get pass-ed that dra-gon! A-ll ou-r souls are go-ne now!”

Nightmare shrugged not at all looking sorry their character lost all their souls, “Oops, guess its your turn to play.” He handed over the controller to Error who snatched it from his tentacle to play.

Sitting back Y/N looked at Nightmare who was looking up at her his eye narrowing, she raised an eyebrow at him giving him a silent questioning look. ‘ _Did he do that on purpose because Error said he wanted to touch me…_ ’

Nightmare smirked at her shrugging again moving closer to lean up against her. Sighing Y/N wrapped her arm around him, she really couldn’t stay mad with him but still they were touching hands so that Error wouldn’t crash.

Lightly she flicked his leg which made him chuckle, Nightmare nuzzled his head into her side as his tentacles and hands touched her bare leg.

‘ _I guess he’s just jealous_.’

Leaning back into the couch with Nightmare still touching her, Y/N looked over at Error to see the glitches were gone but that he looked ticked off.

‘ _I would be mad too if someone lost all my souls_.’

Y/N smiled softly relaxing as Error started cursing the monsters that attacked their character, Nightmare making little comments on his playing which just pissed off the other bitty even more.

“Fuck-ing l-et me pl-ay!” Error finally yelled at Nightmare ending up getting killed by the fire again.

Y/N had to cover her ears at the screech he let out, Nightmare full on laughing while stealing back the controller. Seeing Error had stopped scream Y/N dropped her hands back down she chuckled at Error who had thrown him self back against the couch crossing his arms.

“Calm down Error no reason to scream. Just ignore Nightmare he’s just trying to push your buttons.” Y/N reached out to pat his crossed arms, Error growled smacking her hand away.

Chuckling she turn back to watch Nightmare play, collecting the souls and finally getting them passed the dragon. Passed a knight and finally got to the second bonfire, making all of them sigh in relief only to die when going back down and getting taken out by the knight.

Groaning Nightmare hand the controller to Y/N, surprised she fumbled the controller before getting a hold of it. ‘ _Man, I haven’t played this in forever!_ ’

Frowning she moved their character down to retrieve their souls running into the knight that had killed Nightmare.

“Get revenge for me Y/N!” Nightmare cheered for her as she fought the knight, she was able to stun it circling around to finally backstab it ending the fight. Both the bitties cheered at the knights death only to laugh as she fell down a hole to the floor below and get attack by weird little people who stabbed her to death.

“Ugh! That’s so messed up!” Y/N cried handing the controller to Error, who was chuckling at her misery.

“Ge-t go-od hu-man.” Error started to play next.

They played like this for a while with Y/N getting out chips and drinks for them to snack on as they played. Cheering and picking on each other as they died their way to the second boss, Nightmare had the first shot against Vordt.

“He rem-inds m-e of t-he hu-man from yes-terday.” Error commented stuffing a chip in his mouth, making Y/N snort as Nightmare tried to take on the big boss crowing around on its hands and knees.

“Shut up I’m trying to concentrated!” Nightmare yelled at them as he fought the boss only to die as the boss cut their character in half.

“NOOOOO!” they all cried at the font that came up telling them they died.

“Nightmare how could you!” Y/N yelled covering her face.

“It wasn’t my fault it was Errors fault!” Nightmare yelled back pointing at Error who glared back at him.

“I wa-sn’t the one pla-ying! You’re th-e one th-at kille-d us!” Error tried getting over to Nightmare to steal back the controller only to fall into Y/N lap.

Nightmare laughed at the downed Error who was making fax machine noises as he wiggled in Y/N lap, quickly she lifted him back up to place Error back on his side of the couch.

“You ok Error?” Y/N checked him over making sure not to touch him.

He groaned holding his head, “I’m go-ing to dus-t h-im.”

Chuckling Y/N picked the controller to hand to Error, Nightmare flopped back into the pillow next to him groaning.

Looking at the time Y/N saw that it was lunch time standing up to stretch her arms up in the air yawning.

“Nice view Y/N” quickly pulling her arms down she turned towards to see a grinning Nightmare and a blushing Error.

“Sorry I forgot I was still in my pajamas.” Y/N yelped blushing as she pulled her nightgown down only for it to show more of her breast.

Nightmares grin grew as he watched her be uncomfortable trying to hide herself, “I don’t mind, I’m enjoying the show.”

Error’s eye-lights were out as he sat their frozen, seeing this Y/N looked sadly at the other bitty. “Sorry Error, I’ll go get dressed right now and then make us lunch. So you guys keep playing.”

She quickly walked into their bedroom, ‘ _Oh god I flashed Error. Sure, I had underwear on but still, why did it always happen to Error._ ’

Y/N could hear Nightmare laughing at Error, before the sound of the game being played started up again. Sighing she got dressed before heading back out to the kitchen.

Nightmare was looking over at her grinning still with Error ignoring her, “So who wants a quesadilla for lunch?”

Error was busy fighting the boss but nodded while Nightmare raised his hand, smiling she got to work making quesadillas in her pan.

Making two of them Y/N then cut one of them in half for the bitties to share. Carrying them out to her bitties to eats just as Error beat their second boss.

“Alright Error!” she cheered for him handing him his plate before going to get her own.

Y/N chuckled at how proud he looked at beating the boss, even as Nightmare scoffed eating his quesadilla.

“Next ones mine.” He grumbled at Error.

Sitting down between them again she started in on her lunch as they watched winged demons fly off with their character.

“How about once we get to the next bonfire we take a break and watch a movie?” Y/N suggested.

“Sounds good.” “What-ever.” They both replied finishing off their lunch to start playing again. Finishing her own lunch, she grabbed their plates to throw away before sitting back down.

After much cursing and yelling at the game and each other they finally got to the next bonfire. They could finally breath a sigh of relief when they turned off the game Y/N jumped up to walk over to her DVD collection.

“So, what do you guys feel like?” Y/N smiled back at them.

Nightmare stretched before shortcutting to her shoulder looking at the selection, “Hmm, whatever you want to watch I don’t know any of these.”

Nodding she looked back at Error to see he had move to his nest to grab a chocolate bar, “Error?”

“The bas-tard didn’t let me wa-tch movi-es so what-ever.” Error called over to her as he got comfortable.

Y/N frowned at the reminder of Justin, ‘ _He really is a bastard_.’ Turning back to the DVDs she selected Star Trek, which had some of her favorite bad guys as well as good guys. As she went to put it in Nightmare ported back to the couch to wait for her. Slipping in the DVD into the Xbox she grabbed the controller before sitting back down as it started.

Looking over at Error who was still in his nest. “Error do want to come back down here and join us?”

Error took his eyes of the TV to look over at her yawning. “N-o I’m stayi-ng up he-re.”

Smiling at him Y/N turned back to the movie that had just started, Nightmare moved to sit on her lap leaning back into her. Y/N wrapped her arms around him as they watch the ship being destroyed.

‘ _Starting to see a theme with the movie and games we watch…_ ’

They watched the movie in silence the bitties watching drawn into the movies story, at least until halfway through when a snore came from Errors nest. Giggling Y/N and Nightmare looked up at the blue nest to see Error asleep.

Grabbing the controller, she paused the movie before turning off the console, “A nap sounds good.”

Nightmare chuckle moving up to her shoulder as she stood up, “You can’t nap at all I know you, but a nap does sound good.”

Laughing with Nightmare, Y/N walked into their bedroom sitting down on the bed. She smiled at Nightmare as he slipped down to plop down next to her pillow. Laying down she turned on her side, they stared into each other’s eyes. Y/N could feel her soul pull towards Nightmare and almost felt like it throbbed, a sly grin slid across his face as his eye went down to her chest.

“I see someone has other ideas on what we should do then sleep.” Nightmare suggested making her blush.

“Shut up.” Y/N covered her face until she felt a tentacle take a hold of her wrists to move them away.

Staring up at Nightmare who had moved closer he pressed his teeth against her lips, a shaky breath left Y/N before pressing their mouth together.

She whined when Nightmare pulled back from her, “So soft, its been to long.” He rubbed his skull against her forehead.

Chuckling she kissed his cervical vertebrae listening to him hiss as his bones rattled at the touch, “Its been only 4 days.” Y/N whispered blowing air on his neck.

Moving down to kiss his collar bone made Nightmare growl, moving down he kissed her again forcing his two tongues passed her lips to twine with her tongue. Y/N tried to keep quiet so she wasn’t to loud to wake Error but couldn’t help the moans and whimpers he pulled from her.

Pulling back, they panted looking again in each other’s eyes, a warmth growing in her soul as she could see his eye soften from its lustful glow to his eye light looking hazy. Smiling softly at Nightmare Y/N pressed her face into his ribcage.

When Nightmare let go of her wrists Y/N pulled him close to her as he wrapped himself around her where he could.

“I love you.” Y/N whispered pulling back to look up at him.

Nightmares eye light went out, he pulled her closer to him. “I don’t know if I can share you with another.”

Confused Y/N pulled away from his hold to look at him again. “What do you mean? Share me with who?”

“Error…. Other bitties.” He grumbled reaching one of his hands out to touch where her soul was hidden.

“Oh Nightmare…” Y/N didn’t know what to say.

Sighing he looked back at her, “He’ll want to bond with you like I did.” Seeing her eyes widening he shook his head, “Not like our mating bond, but like a bitty bond.” Nightmare explained. Sighing he pulled away from her turning onto his back looking away from Y/N.

Turning onto her back Y/N looked up at the ceiling, she felt happy that Error would want to bond with her but Nightmare didn’t seem to want them too.

“Is that a problem? Its not like he’s going to…” Y/N turned her head to look at Nightmare.

“Its not really a problem… I actually like him. But I haven’t shared with another bitty since..” Y/N frowned as Nightmare stopped talking.

“Since? Before I found you?” she asked seeing him nod. “What happened?”

‘ _What happened to you Nightmare_.’ The thought about his passed seemed to bug him and Y/N knew from how he showed up in her life that wherever he came from was not a pleasant place.

Sighing Nightmare rubbed his face with his hands, “I don’t know how to tell you…”

Y/N looked sadly at him, she turned to face him “Start at the beginning then if you can.”

Nightmare dropped his hand from his face turning to face her, “I used to have a brother… a Dream bitty.” His eye light went out again. “I cant remember how we ended up in that hell hole, I cant remember a lot of where we came from or anything. The first thing I can really remember are my brothers golden eyes filled with worry.”

His cyan eye light appeared again, “You might not know this but there is an ugly underbelly, where animals, humans, monsters and bitties are pushed to fight each other by force. My Dream and I were in such a place for a long time….”

Y/N didn’t know what to say, the thought of her Nightmare in a fighting ring made her feel numb. ‘ _It makes sense though, he was able to take down Mac so easily._ ’

“We were forced to fight for our lives, even though Dream never wanted to fight and kill anyone. It was up to me to protect him, but we weren’t always in fights together and I always wondered when they would take him from our cage if that would be the last time I saw him.” Nightmare was looking at his hands.

“He was all I had.. but as you can see I became corrupt. It must have happened the day I lost him, at least I think so there was so much negative emotion in that place. I felt a pain in my soul as though a part of me was pulled out, and the corruption that now covers me came pouring out covering my bones.” Nightmare went quiet, Y/N watched him rub his phalanges together as though trying to rub the oily substance off.

Slowly Y/N reached for him, he went into her arms as she pulled him to her. “I wont leave you Nightmare. Even when others come into our lives I will never leave you of my own free will.”

Kissing the top of his skull she snuggled him close to her still, ‘ _My Nightmare…_ ’ Y/N felt sadness and rage of the injustice over what happened to her bitty.

She would never abandon him, Y/N knew what that felt like, “Did you see him… Dust?”

Nightmare sighed, “No, but I hadn’t seen him weeks after my change. Which was probably a good thing, I was out of control back then.”

“So, there might be a chance he’s alive.” The hopeful thought that Nightmare’s Dream was still alive burned through her. ‘ _He has to be alive_.’ Y/N smiled thinking of the brothers reuniting.

Her smile fell though when she could feel Nightmare shake his head, “No, I don’t want to really think of him anymore.” He grumbled tightening his hold of her.

Gently stroking his head and back Y/N could understand where he was coming from, though her past wasn’t as harsh or lonely, she could feel his pain from the loss of someone dear and that was something she did know.

They lay there in a moment of silence holding each other, Nightmare pulled away from Y/N sitting up he crossed his arms frowning. Y/N couldn’t help smile at the pout he was starting to show on his face, ‘ _I still have no idea how his face moves like that…. magic probably_.’

“What’s wrong?” sitting up Y/N looked down at Nightmare.

“Talking of the past really wasn’t what I had in mind when we came in here.” Nightmare groaned as he flopped backwards onto his back.

Blushing Y/N smiled shyly at him, Nightmare was staring up at her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“What?” he was starting to make her nervous with his staring as a smirk made its way across his face.

“We should continue where we left off.” Nightmare suggested sitting back up to move closer to her his smirk turning into a grin at her now very red face.

‘ _How can he go from talking about his maybe dead brother to wanting to making out_.’ Y/N shook her head, Nightmare stopped from climbing onto her.

“What you don’t want to?” he cocked his bonebrow at her.

Sighing Y/N lifted him to her chest as she laid back down, “Its not that I don’t want to it’s just a quick turn from what we were talking about to wanting to make out. Sort of gave me whiplash.”

Chuckling Nightmare lifted himself up so that he was straddling her stomach, “Hmm, I suppose.” He murmured.

Y/N could see his eye light was focused on where her soul was, ‘ _Did he want to see it again_.’ She felt her soul pull at the thought of going to him.

Nightmare was looking thoughtful again, “Usually monsters only have sex with their souls you know…”

Y/N eyes widened at what he said, “Oh… no physical contact?”

‘ _That doesn’t really add up when Nightmare keeps trying to get into my pants and plays with my boobs when ever he gets the chance…’_

Nightmare chuckled as he looked up into her eyes, “Well really having souls sex is the most intimate thing a person can do, that doesn’t mean monsters won’t have more…physical sex.”

Y/N frowned, ‘ _Where is he going with this?_ ’

Seeing her confusion Nightmare chuckled again, “I want to be physical with you Y/N.” he purred at Y/N, she squeaked when she felt two of his tentacles slid down her body to her thighs wrapping around them. Nightmare smirked down at her, Y/N face felt so hot she was already panting with his tentacles going further up her leg.

‘ _He always takes control and takes care of me, but I want to show him love too._ ’ Before Nightmare could grab her arms to hold her down she held onto him as she rolled placing him beneath her.

Nightmares eye stared up at her in shock, slowly a sly smile made its way across his face. He relaxed into the bed his tentacles still massaging her thighs.

“Well if you wanted to take control all you had to do was ask.” Purring Nightmare’s other tentacles moved up Y/N arms that where supporting her.

**************************************Smut Start*************************************

“Ssh” Her face flushed red Y/N pressed her lips against his teeth, ‘ _I don’t know what I’m doing but I want to do this._ ’

Pulling back she reached for his shirt, Nightmare watched her grinning as Y/N pulled it up. Looking at his black oily ribcage Y/N she didn’t know where to start, they had never done this before. Y/N had always let Nightmare do as he wanted with her, he was smaller then her and she never wanted to take control because of that.

Seeing Y/N hesitate on what to do next, Nightmare chuckled, “Just do what you want don’t worry I don’t bite.”

“Liar you do to bite, my neck is covered in them.” Y/N smiled at him not upset at all about the bites he left on her.

Resting her arms on the bed Y/N lowered herself so that she wouldn’t have to bend as far to get to him, feeling his small hands touch the top of her head she kissed his collar bone. Nightmare purred as Y/N kissed along he small bones.

Getting more comfortable touching him Y/N licked his sternum, moaning Nightmare arched his back pressing into her mouth.

‘He tastes like blackberries.’ Liking the taste Y/N went back up to his collarbone sucking and licking his ribs pulling groans and even whimpers from Nightmare. Pulling back Y/N panted as she looked up into his flushed face his eye partly open watching her lick his ribs.

“Keep going, further.” Nightmare whimpered wiggling his hips trying to get his shorts off in the process.

Blushing Y/N looked down at them with interest to see a blue glow coming from his shorts, hesitantly she lifted her hands up to help him out of them. Y/N was sort of shocked when a blue glowing ecto dick pop out, Nightmare moaning as she pulled his shorts down the rest of the way.

“Nightmare…” Y/N didn’t know what to say as she looked down at his glowing member.

Chuckling Nightmare reached down grabbing his dick giving it a stroke as she watched him, “Scared? Go on touch it.” Nightmare goaded her, his purr deepening closing his eye taking pleasure touching himself.

Having never touched a dick before magical or non-magical Y/N gulped hesitantly reaching her hand forward to touch him. Nightmare groaned when her fingers brushed against his hot magic, a cyan colored liquid coming from the tip.

‘ _Oh my god I’m really doing this_.’ Using her fingers she gently stroked his cock, watching as more of the cyan liquid came to the tip to slick her fingers. She slipped down further so she could take a closer look, Nightmares dick must be at least as long as her middle finger and as think as her thumb. It looked just like his tentacles, the crown was narrow but widening as it met his pelvic, it also had bumps down the underside of his cock.

Nightmare was thrusting his hips into her fingers as she worked him, his groaning and whimpering were coupled with the sound of his bones rattling. Y/N hissed as the tentacles holding her thighs tightened around them.

“Sorry…God don’t stop keep going Y/N.” Nightmare was panting heavily as he was starting to reach his end. Looking up at him Y/N blushed seeing him trying to control himself, his eye light was focused on her working his cock between his legs. “Lick it, suck it.”

Looking back down at the glowing wiggling dick in between her fingers Y/N bent down to lick the tip of his cock, Nightmare cried out grabbing her hair as he thrust his dick against her tongue. He tasted bitter and sweet making her mouth water at the taste.

“Put it in I want to feel your fucking hot mouth around me.” Growling Nightmare pulled her hair again as he tried to move her closer to him.

Licking her lips Y/N went back down easily taking his cock into her mouth groaning Nightmare thrust up into her. Wincing when the tip hit the back of her throat she pulled off before going back down sucking on his dick her saliva making it even wetter.

Starting a rhythm Y/N suck as she was coming up, wiggling her tongue against the underside as she went down. The sounds of her sucking and Nightmares panting and moans filled the room as he drew nearer to the end.

“Almost there keep going love, don’t you dare stop.” Nightmare growled pulling her hair. “Wait stay right there let me fuck your mouth.”

Keeping still Y/N could feel her cunt was wet as it slicked her underwear, she wanted so badly to touch herself. Nightmare started thrusting his dick in and out of her mouth grunting with the effort as he took his pleasure from her.

Y/N moaned around his cock when one of his tentacles slipped up the leg of her shorts skimming the outside of her soaked underwear.

“Fuck your so wet just from sucking my cock.” Nightmare groaned.

Y/N whined feeling the tentacle slid back and forth over her covered cunt, she sucked harder on the dick in her mouth making Nightmare growl.

“Fuck love!” With one more thrust he pulled her head down against his pelvic shooting cum down her throat, Y/N tried her best to drink down as much as she could as it hit the back of her throat. She moaned her legs shaking as she felt herself cum thrusting against the tentacle that rubbed against her.

Nightmare gently let go of her hair so she could pull back from his cock, groaning as it slid out of her mouth. Panting she looked up at him to meet his heart shaped eye light.

************************************Smut End************************************

 **“** Are you alright?” Nightmare asked her a shiver racing down his small body rattling his bones. Smiling Y/N crawled up to kiss him both of them still out of breath.

Pulling back Y/N nuzzled his head with hers, Nightmare tentacle leaving her shorts to wrap around to hold her.

“That was not what I thought we’d do.” Y/N giggled laying her head down on the pillow next to his head, Nightmare chuckled wrapping his arms around her neck.

“Hmm I’m not complaining that was perfect.” Purring Nightmare rubbed his head against the side of her head as she bent over him.

Just as Y/N was going to pull back to lay down she felt Nightmare tense holding her tighter as a growl made its way through his mouth. Confused Y/N turned her head to looked at the now pissed off Nightmare who was looking behind her. Y/N tried to sit up only for Nightmare to push her over getting in front of her.

“What the hell are you doing in here!” Nightmare yelled.

Looking around him to see a flushed and panting Error standing on the dresser, Y/N blushed as she met the multicolored eyes of the other bitty.

“Y-ou le-ft th-e fuck-ing d-oor ope-n!” Error yelled back at Nightmare tearing his eyes away from Y/N’s.

‘ _Oh god how much did he see…_ ’ Y/N covered her face with her hands groaning.

“That doesn’t mean you can just come in here!”

“It’s m-y bed-room to-o! H-ow abo-ut n-ext t-ime y-ou clos-e the do-or if you wan-t to fu-ck th-e h-uman!”

“Don’t come in here if you can hear us messing around!”

“It’s n-ot li-ke I wa-nt to see yo-ur b-ony ass!”

Y/N couldn’t help the giggle that slipped out of her mouth, realizing Nightmare was pretty much naked having an argument with Error in their bedroom. The two bitties though were to busy yelling at each other to hear her laugh.

“What, were you trying to get a peek of Y/N or something!”

“What.. no…. I! Fuck you!”

Y/N lowered her hands to look over at Error whose face was flushed even brighter. Hearing Nightmare growl Y/N caught him before he could tackle Error.

“That’s enough, Error I’m sorry you had to see that. We’ll close the door next time promise.” Still feeling embarrassed at being caught with Nightmare.

Error stuffed his hands in his shorts pockets turning away from them, “Wha-tever, n-ot lik-e I wa-nted to se-e you…” raising an eyebrow Y/N watched his whole face light up yellow before shaking his head and shortcutting out of the room.

Sighing Y/N laid her head back down, letting go off Nightmare who was still upset. ‘ _Now I really do need a nap_.’

“I’m going to dust him.” Y/N heard Nightmare grumbled, turning her head watching him slip his clothes back on.

Chuckling Y/N closed her eyes, “No you’re not.”

“Watch me.” Smirking over at her Nightmare ported out of the room leaving her lying there. It was quiet until their was the sound of Error screaming before a dial up noise filled the apartment along with Nightmare laughter.

“Nightmare!” Y/N called for him only making him laugh harder.

‘ _A moment of peace would be awesome_.’ Sitting up to go take care of Error Y/N grimaced at the feel of her wet underwear and shorts. ‘ _First_ _change then to take care of the bitties_.’

Standing up Y/N heard the sound of a computer turning on followed by Error yelling at Nightmare again, sighing she smiled. ‘ _Well at least the crash didn’t last that long, gives me time to change_.’

Y/N smiled at the sound of their arguing she grab new clothes to change into, when she was finished with cleaning herself up she walked to the door of the room to see that both Error and Nightmare where sitting opposite sides of the couch. Error was ignoring a grinning Nightmare who glance over at her.

Y/N eyes widened as it finally really hit her, ‘ _Oh god we really just did that_.’ But seeing Nightmares questioning face she relaxed, ‘ _I really do love him and it really doesn’t matter that he’s a bitty_.’ Y/N eyes moved to look at Error who was now looking at her a light yellow glow on his face. ‘ _If what Nightmare said is true then Error wants to bond with me, which is awesome, I just hope we haven’t scared him_.’

Smiling at them she walked over to sit next to them, Nightmare leaning against her, Y/N gently laid her hand on Errors next to her feeling him jump she was happy to see that not as many errors and glitches were popping up this time.

‘ _Small steps_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty random but I guess I was thirsty lol my mind would not let it go and so here we are.  
> I wonder what will happen next...


	22. Night Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and Error pov of the last few days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> no beta so all grammar/misspellings are from yours truly

Nightmares pov.

Having Error in the apartment did make the day go by faster, Nightmare could at least admit that. He could also admit that he…. Liked the other bitties company. The shared destruction of the onesie and Error now helped him terrorize the local void creatures.

All in all, Error was a good companion except….

Nightmare watched Error and Y/N sitting next to him on the couch, his mate was trying to help Error get over his fear of touch. Something all Error types have but watching them touch each other he couldn’t help the feeling of worry.

Nightmare returned his focus on the game they were playing there really was no reason to feel this way.

‘ _They’re just touching hands there’s no need to feel like this…besides if he had to share his mate with anyone it might as well be with Error_.’

“I wa-nt to t-ouch yo-u.” Nightmares eye widened whipping his head around to see what was happening to have Error say that.

His eye narrowed at the yellow glow on Errors face, Nightmare recognized that look Error was giving Y/N his multicolored eye lights hazy as he looked up at her. Y/N was no better he could see her eyes soften as she looked at Error, but his human was always soft.

A pang of jealousy came and went but still Nightmare couldn’t let go, he could almost see Errors blue magic reach for her soul. Facing towards the game he made it to where Error had earlier had a hard time getting around the dragons fire.

Nightmare glanced over at them again eye narrowing at the glitching bitty, ‘ _He’s going to make himself crash if he doesn’t pull back_.’

Sighing he moved them in the way of the incoming fire killing their character who screamed as they died. Nightmare had to hold in a laugh as both of them jumped at the noise of their dying character, looking at the screen as the word came up to tell them they’d died.

“Wh-at th-e hell!” Error stood up to look around Y/N at a glaring Nightmare. “It to-ok me f-orever to get pass-ed that dra-gon! A-ll ou-r souls are go-ne now!”

Nightmare shrugged, he wasn’t really sorry he killed their character and lost all their souls, “Oops, guess it’s your turn to play.” He handed over the controller to Error who snatched it from his tentacle to play.

Nightmare ignored the pissed off Error to look at Y/N narrowing his eye, she raised an eyebrow at him giving him a silent questioning look. ‘ _Can I really share her with others…. I suppose I could but at the same time…_ ’

Nightmare smirked at her shrugging again moving closer to lean up against her. He heard Y/N sighing wrapping her arm around him, she never could stay mad at him. Enjoying the closeness of his mate, he really only killed their character because he knew Error was close to crashing. Which would have freaked Y/N out and while the emotions would have been great to feel, he really didn’t like when Y/N was distressed.

Feeling her lightly flick his leg only made Nightmare chuckle, nuzzling his head against her side while he used his tentacles and hands to pet Y/N’s leg next to him. Nightmare grinned at the feeling of Errors emotions of irritation and annoyance.

‘ _It’s for your own good, we don’t need you crashing and disruption what we’re doing today_.’

Feeling Y/N relaxing emotions with Error pissed off cursing the monsters that attacked their character, Nightmare couldn’t help but make little comments on his playing which just pissed off the other bitty even more. ‘ _Now this feels good_.’

“Fuck-ing l-et me pl-ay!” Error finally yelled at Nightmare ending up getting killed by the fire again.

Nightmare was used to Errors screaming by now, just laughed through it taking the controller back from the other bitty. He smirked at the sound of Y/N chuckling when Error threw himself back onto the couch pouting over dying.

“Calm down Error no reason to scream. Just ignore Nightmare he’s just trying to push your buttons.” Y/N reached out to pat his crossed arms, Error growled smacking her hand away.

‘ _True I love pushing his buttons he’s so fun to mess with_.’ Nightmare smirked as he got their souls back from where Error died getting passed the dragon and passed the knight to finally reach the bonfire. He chuckled at the sighs the both of them made before they all groaned when they’re character was killed by the pacing knight.

Nightmare passed the controller to his human smirking as she fumbled with it before getting a hold of it. ‘ _Let’s see how she does_.’

When Y/N came up to the knight Nightmare cheered her on, “Get revenge for me Y/N!” he was please when she killed it only to die from a fall and an ambush, making both Nightmare and Error laugh at her outrage cry.

“Ge-t go-od hu-man.” Error started to play next.

They played like this, taking turns whenever someone died, eating and drinking the food that his mate set out for them at some point when he was playing until they reached the boss. Which thanks to a really funny comment from Error about the disgusting human from yesterday made him slip up and get their character killed.

Making them all cry out and groan, with Y/N covering her face blaming him for their deaths. Nightmare loved this back and forth they did, even when Error almost crashed when he fell onto Y/N lap it was fun. He wouldn’t have ever thought that his life would lead him here, to having a friend and a mate. Nightmare always believed that he would die in that place, to the sounds of crying and screams surrounded by the laughing of those disgusting humans and monsters.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he watched Y/N stand up stretching, her gown pulling up showing them more of her thighs and her blue underwear covered ass.

“Nice view Y/N” Nightmare commented, he could feel the embarrassed emotions flowing from her through their soul bond when she drew her arms back down quickly.

“Sorry I forgot I was still in my pajamas.” Y/N yelped blushing as she pulled her nightgown down only for it to show more of her breast.

Nightmares grin grew as he watched her be uncomfortable trying to hide herself, “I don’t mind, I’m enjoying the show.”

‘ _I swear I would think she does this on purpose if it wasn’t for the feeling of embarrassment she’s sending out_.’

Next to him though he could feel Errors feelings of another kind, attraction, lust, passion were mixed together with anxiety, embarrassment, and frustration. It was heady to feel all those emotions flash through him all at once.

“Sorry Error, I’ll go get dressed right now and then make us lunch. So you guys keep playing.” Shaking his head Nightmare watched Y/N walk out of the room.

Looking over at Error he couldn’t help but to laugh at the shocked face he was making which pulled Error out of it grumbling as he started to play again.

Watching the other bitty play Nightmare narrowed his eye at him, ‘ _So you like Y/N that way do you… I cant say I blame him_.’ He didn’t really know how to feel about Error feeling that way towards her, but he wouldn’t tell Y/N it wasn’t his place to do so.

Nightmare grinned over at Y/N when she came back into the room asking them if they wanted a quesadilla for lunch, he raised his hand letting her know he was ok with that her food was always amazing in his option.

He watched her move around the kitchen making their lunch, ‘ _She really is beautiful_.’ His eyes trailed down to where her soul was, he could feel their bond pulse its happiness to him. Nightmare could feel his own soul flinch at the positive emotion but except them as he did.

Nightmare eye light followed her as she walked to them carrying their lunch, the swing of her hips the unconscious grace of her walk, the smile on her face as she looked at them. His soul gave a throb of want as she moved, ‘ _God I want her, its been to long since we last did anything_.’

“Alright Error!” hearing Y/N cheer for Error Nightmare scoffed as he took a bite of his quesadilla.

“Next ones mine.” He grumbled at Error.

Y/N sat back down with them again after grabbing her own lunch as they watched the short cut scene.

“How about once we get to the next bonfire we take a break and watch a movie?” Y/N suggested.

“Sounds good.” “What-ever.” Nightmare and Error replied finishing off their lunch to start playing again. Y/N finished off her own lunch, grabbing their plates to throw away before sitting back down.

******

Later as they watched some sci-fi movie Y/N put in for them to watch Nightmare made himself comfortable on her lap, Error had moved to his nest to eat from his stash. That is until they heard him snoring halfway through the movie, Nightmare chuckled when Y/N suggested they should take nap as well.

“You can’t nap at all I know you, but a nap does sound good.” Even when tired in the middle of the day Y/N could never fall asleep.

Nightmare nuzzled his skull against her head as she carried them into the bedroom, slipping down her body to the bed. ‘ _Maybe instead of sleeping we can do something else_.’

He felt her own soul pull towards his as they laid next to each other it throbbed in want, a sly grin made its way across his face.

“I see someone has other ideas on what we should do then sleep.” Nightmare suggested making her blush.

“Shut up.” Y/N covered her face he used his tentacles take a hold of her wrists to move them away.

‘ _Yes, lets see where this goes._ ’

*****

Later at night as they laid in bed together Nightmare watched Error pull strings from his eyes to tie around her wrist as she slept before tying the string to his wrist. Error looked over at Nightmare they stared at each other for a few minutes before Nightmare sighed.

“As long as it doesn’t hurt her.” Nightmare warned him snuggling back into Y/N’s side watching the other bitty nod before laying down and turning his back to him.

‘ _Probably the only bitty that would ever turn his back on me._ ’

Nightmare closed his eye trying to go to sleep but the thoughts of what happened earlier in this same bed kept playing through his mind.

‘ _I hadn’t really planed on telling her about Dream…_ ’ Nightmare turned around pressing his face against her side.

‘ _I don’t want to hope anymore, I don’t want to think of him anymore. I don’t need Dream I have her now._ ’ Still he couldn’t help the feeling of anger and sorrow that pulsed through his soul. Y/N turned onto her side to face him, her arm wrapped around him pulling him close to her.

Nightmare smiled nuzzling into her chest where her soul was, even in sleep she reached out to comfort him. ‘ _I don’t deserve you_.’ Closing his eye, Nightmare tried to clear his mind.

He felt her soul throb reaching for his, smirking he pressed his teeth against her chest. ‘ _Yes what happened today was rather fun wasn’t it_.’

Nightmare started to purr wrapping his tentacles around her, the feeling of Y/N mouth around his cock was still fresh in his mind. ‘ _I cant believe she actually sucked me off_.’ Nightmare wanted her to do it again and more. The desire to touch and fill her had him shivering his tentacles tightened around Y/N.

‘ _Need to calm down there well be other chances when she’s ready._ ’ Taking a deep breath, he started to relax even though his bones shivered with the memories of their earlier activities. Slowly he falling asleep a real smile on his face.

*****

The next morning, he was woken by Y/N kissing his head staring blurrily up at her, Nightmare stretched out rubbing his eye.

“Sorry, I just wanted to say goodbye before heading to work.” Y/N whispered against his head, sitting back Nightmare looked up at her to see her smile softly at him. Nightmare frowned though when her eyes moved over to the other side bed, looking at the other bitty.

Y/N looked back at him, “I’ll be back later tonight ok. Don’t torture each other to much or others please, I’m sure were going to get a warning soon if you guys keep attacking the people walking by.” Chuckling she stood up.

Nightmare grinned up at her giving her a thumbs up, waving he watched her leave the room. Listening to her opening and close the front door, Nightmare sighed closing his eye. _‘I wish she could stay_.’

Rolling onto his side he looked over at the snoring Error, Nightmare knew it would happen sooner or later. Y/N heart was to big, it was almost like her soul pulled those that need it to her wanting to protect them and shield them from their pain.

Nightmare could feel it from her soul sometimes, like with that Edgy at the center two days ago. He could feel it want to shield and protect both him and Error from that disgusting human, but she had also wanted to protect the other bitty she had no connect with. That’s just who Y/N was, when she gave her all to someone she truly gave everything to them.

Groaning Nightmare sat up pulling his knees up to his chest resting his elbows on them holding his head. ‘ _She wont leave me, she promised_.’ Nightmare knew it to be true because her soul told him so as well as her words. Looking over at the other bitty one more time, Nightmare pulled him self up so he was standing.

Shortcutting into the kitchen next to the coffee machine he got his cup ready. Watching it fill up he rubbed his head, ‘ _As long as Y/N’s happy and doesn’t forget me, she can have as many bitties as she likes_.’

Bitties weren’t a problem anyways, he frowned as he thought of another human or monster trying to come into their life. ‘ _Yeah no, those I can’t trust. They can be friends with her but as soon as they try to be more…. well I’m sure a disappearance or two won’t be to noticeable and no one would ever suspect a bitty._ ’ Smirking into his coffee he looked over at the sound of a shortcut as Error appeared next to him.

Error grunted at him before he grabbed the box that had his hot chocolate in it. Chuckling at the other bitty, Nightmare felt the same about mornings as he did.

Nightmare sat down on the edge of the counter Error joining him after getting his drink. “Hu-man lef-t?” Error grumbled sipping at his hot chocolate looking around the kitchen, Nightmare hummed in answer. They sat there in silence drinking slowly waking up, yawns passing their teeth as they both tried to shake the sleep from them.

Once they were finally awake enough, Nightmare opened the microwave to pull out the breakfast he knew Y/N left for them. More silence fell between them as the sleepily ate, Nightmare noted both of them really weren’t morning bitties. Error left soon after they finished eating to take a bath and get dressed. Nightmare placed the plate in the sink filling it with water, heading into the bedroom to get dressed himself.

Later in the day they were both sitting on the couch playing Dark Souls 3 again after terrorizing the gardener that interrupted their nap outside.

Nightmare watched Error fight a giant tree thing that was dropping poison all over the place so he had to roll around and away from it. He looked over at the clock narrowing his eye seeing it was passed time for Y/N to be home.

Figuring she had gotten stuck in traffic Nightmare rolled his eye over to the irritated bitty next to him, smirking he turned his head towards Error resting his head on his hand leaning back against the pillow.

“You can bond with her if you want.” Error froze making Nightmare chuckle as their character died again.

Slowly the other bitty turned towards him, “W-hat?” Errors eye lights were out.

“You heard me.” Nightmare grinned at Error taking pleasure at the mix of confused feelings.

Error started to making a dial tone sound before shaking his head, “Why would you think I’d want to bond with her!”

Nightmare stopped grinning at him, “Don’t think I’m stupid, I see the way you look at her. It’s the same look I have on my face when I look at Y/N.”

Error looked down at his lap, his eye lights wide in his red sockets. “Why would you allow me to bond with your mate.”

Nightmare scoffed looking away from him, “Believe me I don’t, but if I am to share her with anyone then at least its with someone I can stand. Besides us bitties aren’t the real problem..”

He could feel Errors eyes on him making him look back at the other bitty, “In other words you have my blessing to start a bond with her and if Y/N and you want to have more than a bitty bond I’m fine with that.” Error’s stared at him before nodding, Nightmare morphed his face to have sharp teeth “If you ever hurt her though I won’t hesitate to dust you.”

Error narrowed his eyes at him, “L-ike I wo-uld.” Growling he looked away from him huffing.

Chuckling Nightmare grabbed the controller, “Good, now it’s my turn to play.”

Turning back to the game he started making their way back to the boss, ‘ _As long as it’s a bitty I really don’t mind that much_.’

Their front door opened right as he started fighting the boss, “Your late.”

“What the…” Hearing Error stop talking Nightmare glanced over, his eye widening as he looked over at Y/N standing in the entry way.

******

Error’s Pov.

Error watched the bastard run around the apartment grabbing that stupid crate he hated throwing a blue blanket inside it.

“Ok bitty in you go.” Error growled trying to get away from the bastard that had adopted him just a few days ago. Somehow the bastard was able to grab him around the back of his neck, Error couldn’t help the scream he let out glitches snapping through it.

He could feel himself start to crash as he was shoved into the crate, it went black as the static started covering his eyes so that he could no longer see. ‘ _I hate this!_ ’

Error didn’t know how long he was out or what happened to him as the bastard took him to wherever it was he was abandoning him. ‘ _It’s not my fault I didn’t want that woman’s fat hand to touch me.’_ He had wanted nothing to do with the bastards so called girlfriend, so he had hidden under to couch before she got there.

But she had tried to pull him out by his leg from his hiding spot which had started to make him crash so, he had bit her hard enough for her to scream and let go. He had heard her yell at the bastard before he passed out smiling.

When he had woken the bastard had pulled him out from his hiding place and smirking had told him that he was going away to a different owner. Error had felt dread at the thought of someone worse then this bastard who only fed him once a day and didn’t let him bath or have clean clothes for him to at least change into.

As Error came out of his crash he didn’t know what to expect as he looked around him. He was on something soft and comfortable, a delicious smell was wafting through the air making his nonexistent stomach growl. But what really caught his attention was the goopy looking bitty standing over him with a pretty woman standing next to him.

“T-hat stu-ck up bast-ard a-ctually di-d it.” Error frowned seeing the woman looked sadly at him as the bitty next to her glared at him. ‘ _Well fuck you to buddy_.’

She smiled sadly at him as he slowly sat up. “If you mean Justin, then yeah I guess he did give you to me.” 

Error glared up at the woman, before looking at the other bitty. “A-nd wh-at typ-e of a-bomin-nation are you?” He growled at him.

He saw a frown make its way across her pretty face, she opened to scold him no doubt but the other bitty laughed at him. “Nightmare bitty, but you can call me Nightmare. This is my human, Y/N,” he said, wrapping his tentacle around her wrist.

She waved at him. “Doe-doesnt lo-look t-to br-ight.” Error grumbled as he stood up to look her over.

“Oh, nice. And here I was going to offer you food.” The human smiled at him, he watched the other bitty use those odd tentacles to climb up to her shoulder.

“Damn it, good going Error.” He grumbled to himself as he watched them move to what must be the kitchen.

‘ _Why did that bastard give me to this woman, their must be something wrong with her…and I’ll find out what_.’ Frowning Error ported to the counter.

The other bitty glanced at him before looking back at the human who was holding two plates, she smiled at him offering a plate just his size to him which he just looked at. ‘ _Is this for me_?’

“Um, are you going to take it?” she asked him.

A smile made it’s way across his face, ‘ _Nice try human but I wont fall for it, no matter how good it smells_.’ Using his strings, he knocked the plates from her hands seeing them cut into one them. Reaching up he pulled more from his eye sockets at Nightmare moved in between them.

“Did you just attack me?” The woman looked up at Error.

Error focused his attention on Nightmare glaring.

“I think you’ve overstepped yourself, glitch,” Nightmare hissed at Error.

Error growled as he tried to pull his strings back from Nightmares hold, cutting into the tentacle.

“I d-on’t n-eed her hel-p or h-er f-ood a-nd I do-n’t lis-ten t-o d-amn abom-inat-tions!” Error hissed at him.

The woman stood up and, avoiding the mess on the floor, she walked over to them. “Stop it. Fighting isn’t going to solve anything. Nightmare let go of his strings, they’re cutting you.” She pleaded with them.

Nightmare growled one last time, before letting go of Error’s strings. “Try to attack my human again and I won't go easy on you.” Stepping back, Nightmare shortcut to her shoulder.

“T-ch, wh-at-ever,” Error shuffled over to the other side of the counter.

Error ignored them at the human checked over the other bitty, ‘D _amn it why do I always attack first._ ’

Hearing a sigh, Error looked behind him to see that the human was eating something she had pulled from a pantry, his eyes widened as he saw what was in her hand as she fed a piece to Nightmare. He moved closer to where they stood by the counter.

The woman seemed to finally notice him and what he was looking at, slowly she started moving the chocolate bar around her before taking a bite. Error couldn’t take his eyes off her mouth as those plush lips chewed the chocolate she was eating. The other bitty growled making Error glare over at him as the human checked her hands.

“Error how about a truce?” The woman offered looking back at him.

Error glared up at her. “W-hat k-ind of tru-ce?”

She held up the chocolate. “I give you chocolate and you don’t attack me or Nightmare again, deal?”

Error stopped glaring at her, looking at her suspiciously, “A-nd wh-y would I tr-ust tha-t yo-u’ll ke-ep y-our w-ord?”

The human smiled sadly at him, “Well you don’t, but, I promise that as long as you want to be here you have a place to live and we want to be your friend.”

Error's eyes widened as she spoke.

“I don’t want to be his friend,” Nightmare grumbled.

“Nightmare….” Y/N sighed, Error glared at the other bitty.

“Tc-h l-ike I wa-nt t-o be fri-ends w-ith s-ome sli-my abomi-nation l-ike y-ou!!” Error shouted as he pointed at Nightmare.

He turned his attention back to the human. “F-ine h-uman w-ench, I’ll m-ake a d-eal wi-th you.” She looked surprised when his used his stings to take the chocolate bar from her hand and drop into his.

The woman, Y/N, nodded at him as she watched him eat the chocolate bar, smiling.

“Just keep your strings off my mate,” Nightmare hissed at the Error.

Error froze as he looked back at them “M-M-M-Mate!?” 

Static and code started to fill his vision, ‘ _What mate! Nightmare is mates with this human_!’ Errors vision went black as he crashed a second time that day.

******

After coming back online again he ate the food that the human hand to him, but he couldn’t help calling them both perverts for being mates. ‘ _How does that even work!_ ’

Error watched as the woman’s pretty eyes winced at his words as Nightmare growled at him. Error tried to ignore how his soul also flinched as she looked at him in sadness, leaving him alone on the counter she walked into another room with Nightmare following after her.

Errors eye lights went out as he looked down at the delicious food she had made, ‘ _Damn it why do I always do this_.’

The lights in the room he was in went off causing him to jump looking around in the now dark room, the only light coming from the room they had both gone in. Error could hear Nightmare talking to the human, followed by a giggle before that light too went out.

Frowning Error stood up looking around the room, spotting a corner of the room above a computer he ported over to the desk pulling string from his sockets he started working on a bed for himelf to sleep in. Once the nest was finished Error shortcutted up into it, flopping down he rubbed his head against the nest frowning.

‘ _Now what…_ ’ sighing Error rolled onto his side curling up. ‘ _I guess all I can do is stay here and see how it plays out, if this human turns out to be trouble I’ll leave and take my chances out on the street._ ’

Closing his eyes, Error relaxed into his nest. After two crashes and with so many changes his mind finally shut down as he fell asleep.

*****

It was probably the best decision Error ever made to stay, the first day with Nightmare was actually fun even though he had crashed two times again. Destroying the onesie, laughing at Nightmares fear of squirrels, though he denied it Error knew, to the amazing food that the human left them, and even playing video games with Nightmare.

Even when the woman came back from work, where apparently that was where she knew the bastard from. Error was happy to learn that the two humans were not friends, though he was less happy over the fact the bastard was harassing Y/N. Though he had celebrated with them with, Chinese food, when he heard the bastard could be fired from the job he just got a promotion from.

‘ _What the bastard deserves_.’

He didn’t know how to feel about the woman really, she was pretty for a human, kind, and thoughtful. Error really didn’t know how to handle someone like her as she gave him chocolate and smiled at him. How she would gently touch him but let go when he started to glitch, even though it hurt his soul almost felt hungry for her touch.

Maybe that’s why he had tied his string around her wrist to have some kind of connection with her. Error wanted to touch her so bad with out glitching, his soul practically pleaded to tie himself to her soul that always seemed to sing a song of protection and love for them. Error wanted that, he wanted to feel that connection but he could never do it, he didn’t know how to do it.

There was also the problem of Nightmare, though really it wasn’t really a problem to Error he was willing to share with the other bitty. It’s just Nightmare almost seemed possessive of her soul, even when Y/N seemed to want to making a connection with him.

Error had felt terrible when his strings cut into her wrist, and while Nightmare had been angry at him. Y/N had forgiven him, hell she didn’t even blame him just smiled at him and tried to comfort him.

Error was still amazed the next day when he looked down at his new clothes that he was wearing as they all sat on the couch. He was sure Y/N had a green soul, she must there was no other soul trait for her.

Later as they were watching some sci-fi movie that was actually pretty cool, he couldn’t help but fall asleep as the song of her soul sang him to sleep.

He woke to the sounds of a strange cry, rubbing his eye sockets Error looked around to see that no one was in the living room. Frowning he sat up about to call for Y/N, when he heard a moan coming from the bedroom.

Eye lights widening Errors ported to the kitchen counter his eyes focused on the bedroom, the door was open wide. ‘ _That sounded like Nightmare_.’

Fisting his hands Error frowned at the doorway as he could hear Nightmare groan followed by what sounded like Y/N moaning.

‘ _Are they hurt, I need to get in there and make sure they’re ok._ ’ Gulping Error ported to the dresser that sat at the foot of the bed. Just as he was going to ask them if they were ok his eyes widened at what was happening in front of him, he froze.

Nightmare was on the bed completely bare his legs spread, with Y/N’s head between them. His phalanges were fisted in her hair as he thrust his cock into her mouth, sucking sounds filling the air. Error watched transfixed as one of Nightmares tentacles moved up into Y/N short, he could see the outline of it as Error finally notice that their was a wet stain right where Nightmares tentacle start to rub up and down over.

“Fuck your so wet just from sucking my cock.” Error could hear Nightmare groaned.

The whine Y/N made as the tentacle rubbed harder against where Error could only guess was her cunt, caused a shiver to run down his spin. The sounds of their passion with the site of Y/N thrusting her hips back against the tentacle, a sweet scent coming from her, Error felt a tightening in his soul and a spark in his pelvic.

Even when they finished and the sound of static started to build in his skull he couldn’t look away from Y/N. ‘ _God she’s beautiful_ …’ Error shook his head trying to clear it, he could feel that his skull must be glowing.

Just as he was going to shortcut out of the room, his eyes were caught by a growling Nightmare. Error watched in surprised as Nightmare was able to roll Y/N over putting himself in front of her.

“What the hell are you doing in here!” Nightmare yelled.

Error locked eyes with Y/N as she looked around Nightmare to blush at him. ‘ _Focus_!’

“Y-ou le-ft th-e fuck-ing d-oor ope-n!” Error yelled back at Nightmare tearing his eyes away from Y/N’s.

“That doesn’t mean you can just come in here!” Nightmare glared at him.

“It’s m-y bed-room to-o! H-ow abo-ut n-ext t-ime y-ou clos-e the do-or if you wan-t to fu-ck th-e h-uman!” Error yelled back. ‘ _Even though I wouldn’t mind seeing Y/N like that again_.’

Nightmare growled, “Don’t come in here if you can hear us messing around!”

“It’s n-ot li-ke I wa-nt to see yo-ur b-ony ass!” Error really didn’t want to see Nightmare naked even if they sort of looked similar.

Nightmare suddenly smirked at him, “What, were you trying to get a peek of Y/N or something!”

“What.. no…. I! Fuck you!” Error yelled at the other bitty, ‘ _Even though its true…_ ’

Y/N who was covering her face lowered her hands to look over at Error he knew his face must be glowing like a lightbulb. Nightmare growled at the insult that he had thrown at him and he looked like he was going to tackle him only for Y/N to grab him, pulling him to her chest.

“That’s enough, Error I’m sorry you had to see that. We’ll close the door next time promise.” She apologized to him. ‘ _I should be the one apologizing to her not the other way around._ ’

Error stuffed his hands in his shorts pockets turning away from them, “Wha-tever, n-ot lik-e I wa-nted to se-e you…” Seeing her raise an eyebrow at him, Error felt like his face was going to explode he ported out of the room.

Dropping onto the couch Error flopped over to stuff his face into a pillow groaning, ‘ _What was that, I’ve never felt like that before. I don’t know what to do what to think_.’ A vision of her kneeling between a bitties legs sucking a blue glowing cock moaning flashed through his head.

It didn’t help that Nightmare took that moment to land on his back causing him to crash and scream with Y/N yelling for Nightmare.

*******

The next day Error woke in bed alone both Y/N and Nightmare gone, sitting up he groaned rubbing his head before shortcutting into the kitchen grunting at Nightmare who was standing by the machine. Grabbing his hot chocolate Error joined Nightmare sitting on the edge of the counter, both of them enjoying the silence.

Looking around he couldn’t help but miss Y/N being with them, she made the room light up and the conversation flow. He always felt at peace with her in the room, ever since after that first night.

Later laying back in the tub washing himself, his eye lights kept slipping down to his own pelvic. ‘ _What was that feeling yesterday…_ ’ Error had never felt that heat before.

Slowly Error reached down to touch the bone there, he jumped and let out a shuddering breath as he rubbed his pelvic. A tingly feeling started to build like yesterday as he watched Y/N, his dark blue magic gathered in his pelvic, Y/N blushing face flashed inside his mind. Sucking in a breath he pulled his hand away from touching himself.

‘ _What am I doing I shouldn’t be doing this…_ ’ shaking his head he hissed as he stood up, the water falling from his bones as he got out of the tub his bones felt sensitive.

‘ _Nightmare would kill me if he knew that I was thinking about Y/N that way_.’

At least he thought so..

“You can bond with her if you want.” Error froze he could hear Nightmare chuckle as he let their character died again.

Slowly Error turned towards him, “W-hat?”

‘ _Nightmare couldn’t have said what I he thought he said_.’

“You heard me.” Nightmare grinned over him, feeling of shock and anxiety rushed through him.

Error could hear himself make a dial tone sound before shaking his head, “Why would you think I’d want to bond with her!”

‘ _This didn’t make sense_.’

Nightmare stopped grinning at him, “Don’t think I’m stupid, I see the way you look at her. It’s the same look I have on my face when I look at Y/N.”

Error looked down at his lap, his eye lights wide. “Why would you allow me to bond with your mate.”

He could hear Nightmare scoffed at him, “Believe me I don’t, but if I am to share her with anyone then at least it’s with someone I can stand. Besides us bitties aren’t the real problem..”

Error looked back up at Nightmare, “In other words you have my blessing to start a bond with her and if Y/N and you want to have more than a bitty bond I’m fine with that.”

Error’s stared at Nightmare before nodding, he watched as Nightmare morphed his face to have sharp teeth “If you ever hurt her though I won’t hesitate to dust you.”

Error narrowed his eyes at him, “L-ike I wo-uld.” Growling he looked away huffing.

‘ _Hurt her, I would never do that again not if I can help it. I won’t ever let anyone do anything to Y/N_.’

Nightmare chuckled grabbing the controller, “Good, now it’s my turn to play.”

They turned their attention back to the game Error’s mind racing at the thoughts rushing through his skull. ‘ _I can bond with Y/N_.’ He could almost feel a glitchy purr make its way through his throat when the front door opened right as Nightmare started fighting the boss.

“Your late.” Nightmare called to her.

Error turned towards the door looking at Y/N who was standing there in the entry way a nervous look on her face as she looked at him, confused Error looked down her body to make sure she was ok. His eye lights widened at what was in her arms.

“What the…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter!  
> Nightmare gives his blessings to Error to start something with reader but will Error take the first step?  
> Why was reader late?  
> What has happened?   
> What is in her arms?


	23. That Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this wasn't supposed to happen..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> no beta so all grammar/misspellings are from yours truly

Y/N smiled as she made her way insider her work, she hadn’t really wanted to leave Error and Nightmare they had looked so cute sleeping. Their first weekend all together had gone really well, even with a few bumps on their outing on Saturday.

She blushed as remembered what else happened that weekend with Nightmare. Shaking her head Y/N couldn’t help the giggle that slipped out of her mouth, making her way to her desk she was sure that her checks were a little pink.

Sitting down Y/N turned on her computer waiting for it to load up, she slipped into a daze her mind replaying what they have done over and over.

‘ _He tasted like blackberries_.’

Y/N licked her lips remember what his magic tasted like when it landed on her tongue, the sound of her computer finally loading caused her to jump pulling her from her daydreaming. Blushing Y/N looked around to make sure no one had noticed her spacing out.

Y/N sighed in relief when no one was nearby to see her thinking such dirty thoughts. Covering her face with her hands, Y/N held in the shriek that she wanted to let loss, ‘ _Man why am I thinking about that I’m at work_!’

“Got to keep clean thoughts while at no dirty thoughts.” Y/N whispered.

“What dirt thoughts are those Y/N?” Clair’s voice made her jump dropping her hands from her face, Y/N spun around to see a smirking Clair looking down at her.

Groaning Y/N turned back to her computer, logging in she tried to ignore her laughing coworker as she plopped into her own desk chair. As her desktop came on the picked of Nightmare she used for her desktop popped up, his sleeping face made her smile.

“Come on Y/N tell me!” Clair cried as she kicked her legs out in front of her.

“What do you want Y/N to tell you Clair?” James asked making his way past them to his own desk Whistler following him.

Y/N could see Clair grin over at the happy rabbit and tired bird monster, “Y/N was having dirty thoughts just a few minutes ago and now she won’t share.”

“Oh, having nasty thoughts while at work Y/N for shame.” Whistler said yawning as he took his seat not sounding interested at all, groaning Y/N covered her face.

“Clair leave Y/N alone your embarrassing her.” James ears were folded back giving Y/N a worried look.

Clair laughed, “Aw but it’s cute, I always thought Y/N was as pure as a flower. But here she is at work thinking dirty thoughts.” She grinned at the embarrassed James.

“What do flowers have to do with Y/N” James asked confused even as Whistler laughed.

“Why are we talking about flowers.” David asked overhearing James question as he walked by.

‘ _Kill me now.._ ’ Y/N lifted her head from her hands to glare over at a chuckling Clair before looking at the interested David. “Nothing, please can we just drop it.” She pleaded.

“Did you get flowers Y/N?” David asked which just made Clair laugh harder.

“No…” Y/N gave him a deadpanned look turning her attention to her computer, leaving David confused. She ignored his grumbling about ‘no one ever telling him anything’ and Clair’s giggling.

‘ _This is what I get for thinking about these types of things_. _I know Clair doesn’t mean anything mean by bring it up_.’

Y/N gaze was caught by a worried looking James, she smiled softly at the sweet rabbit which seemed to relax him as he smiled back at her. Pulling the work she had done last week together to get a report ready for Chris for when he finally called for a meeting later that morning being that it was Monday.

The ads and marketing that had been done last week looked to have gotten good results, Y/N smiled Chris would be happy to see that. Hopefully the amount of action that her work was getting would go along with an increase in adoptions.

Y/N frowned looking down at the target audience she had created that the business was looking for. ‘I wish there was a way to only have decent people were targeted.’ The thought of another bitty being adopted by a person like the one that hurt that Edgy or even a way to prevent bitties getting into the hands of people that would use them to fight like Nightmare.

Sighing Y/N rubbed her temple as she tried to think of how they could do that. She had to come up with something before bringing it up during the meeting, otherwise Chris and the others might not go along with it. ‘ _It’s not much but maybe if we find a way to prevent or even stop bitties ending up in horrible places, it would at least be something_.’

“Ok everyone conference room 2 be there once you gather all your materials.” Chris called to them walking by their desks and down the hall where the conference rooms were.

Y/N coworkers started shuffling around before making their way after Chris, grabbing her reports and papers she followed after them. Walking into the conference room Y/N closed the door behind her as she was the last one inside. Walking over to a seat she got comfortable like the others around her, placing her papers on the tabletop.

Chris was at the front of the room smile at them will leaning back into the chair he was sitting it. “So how was everyone’s weekend?”

“Uneventful.” Whistler used one of his wings to cover a yawn.

“Well some of us must have had a good weekend, huh Y/N.” Clair grinned over at her.

Narrowing her eyes at Clair, Y/N sighed when the room turned to look at her. “Oh? What did you do this weekend Y/N?” Chris asked smiling at her.

‘Think fast…’

“Went to the bitty house to get new clothes for my bitties. Error didn’t have any clothes from Justin so we had to get him some.” Y/N told them smiling.

“That sounds fun.” Chris said even though Clair was giving her a confused look. “Ok well if that’s it how about we start this meeting so we can get back to work.”

‘ _You mean this isn’t work…_ ’

James and Whistler went first telling Chris about the marketing material that they had been working on as well as which materials were doing better then others and what they thought could be changed to increase a more positive feedback from people.

David talked about his photo schedule and visits to the centers, _‘I forget sometimes that he goes out more then we do to get pictures of bittys and the adoption centers_.’

Clair did the marketing for products for bitties such at, clothes, beds, snacks, seats and other things people might want to get their bitties.

When it was Y/N’s turn she took a deep breath as Chris and everyone turned their attention to her, her job was to promote bitties and to get people to adopt them. It was one of the most important jobs at the company and she shared the responsibility with the others but it was the main part of her job.

“How are things going Y/N?” Chris asked looking down at the report she handed to him

“From the action we have received on the campaigns, we are getting a lot of foot traffic on the ads leading to the website. I do see that many of the visitors are clicking the information site which has increase from last week. Of course, the most popular page is our gallery, thanks in part to David.”

Y/N smiled over at David, “I haven’t received a report yet from sales to let us know if those visits and clicks have lead to adoptions yet. But as soon as I get the report I’ll be sure to send that over to you.”

Chris nodded looking over the numbers, ‘ _Here we go_..’

Taking a deep breath, “I was actually wondering if there was a way to promote bitties to people that have a more kind outlook on them..”

Chris looked at her confused, ‘ _Damn need to phrase that better_.’

“I mean in the creation of our audiences can we add things like pro-monster and look for characteristics that are more kind. When I was at the bitty center this weekend with my own bitties that come from abusive backgrounds, they said though rare sometimes they do get people that come in returning the bitties they’ve mistreated.” Y/N explained, she could tell that her coworkers were interested. “I was wondering if there was some way we could protect the bitties which we are trying to promote to people to adopt.”

Chris looked thoughtful as everyone turned back to look at him, “It’s a good idea, but seeing as we’re the marketing department we can see what we can do to promote to the right people. I’ll bring up the idea to sales and see if there is some way we can setup a vetting system for people before we allow them to adopt the bitty.”

Y/N nodded, ‘ _Personally they should have had a vetting process in the first place_.’

“You know we could do home visits.” David suggested everyone turned to look curiously at him, “I mean before we allow them to take the bitty home. Its something this adoption group did for cats and dogs back when I was high school, I used to volunteer at their event they had at a park. Before a person could take the animal home with them they had to provide information and schedule a home visit with the group so they could check to see that the pet was going to a safe home. It’s just a suggestion of course and something that some adoption centers do.”

‘ _Yes, good thinking David!_ ’

Chris looked interested nodding, Y/N smiled at David who smiled back at her. “Something we can bring up with sales to see if our centers can do that. Well is there anything else we want to go over or any new ideas?” Everyone gave negative responses, “Ok then back to work then, Y/N make sure to send me the report for sales when they finally send it to you so we can go over it to see what our next move should be.” Y/N nodded at him following the others out of the conference room and back to their work area.

Sighing she sat down at her desk checking her email to make to see if sales had sent over the report, seeing nothing. Turning her attention to other projects Y/N and her coworkers got back to work,

‘ _Hopefully they send it over soon, otherwise I wont know if I need to make adjustments_.’

When it was finally lunch time Y/N stretched in her chair, luckily sales had sent the report she needed earlier so she was able to send it to Chris and could start on a new campaign after lunch.

Y/N coworkers had left to get their own lunch leaving her sitting at their work area alone, pulling out her phone she skimmed through the photo gallery looking for the picture she wanted. Smiling it when she finally found it Y/N sent it to her work email before downloading it and setting it as her new desktop.

It was a picture she had taken last night of Nightmare and Error who had grudgingly let her take their picture. Both where sitting on the couch next to each other, Nightmare was smirking at the camera but Error had his arms crossed and was frowning a skeleton pout on his face. Seeing their faces made her smile wider, they really were cute and different in their own way.

Looking down at her phone again Y/N pulled up another project she was working on that she hadn’t told her boys about. This job paid well and Y/N had always been good at saving money, her parents had been kind enough that when she lost her last job they hadn’t made her spend the money Y/N had saved.

So she was doing well financially and with a steady income, she wanted to move forward with one of her main plans for the future.

Pulling up the site on her phone Y/N began her search for the perfect home for her and her bitties. They didn’t need a big house, maybe a two or three bedroom house with two bathrooms. One bedroom would of course be theirs and the other one or two could be a room that the bitties could use or an office. If she did have a third bedroom it could be used as a guest room for when her family came out to visit her. Otherwise the second bedroom would be a guest room, but she really wanted to give the boys a room of their own if they need to get away.

A nice sized living room so that they didn’t feel like they were living on top of each other, and it might help Error feel calmer with more room for him to not bump into one of them. A nice sized kitchen and dining area would also be nice.

A garage would be nice to have as well, it always made her nervous that her car was parked far away from her apartment that back when she worked from home she sometimes had to walk out to make sure it was still there.

A nice sized backyard, nothing to big of course Y/N didn’t have a really great green thumb. But a place they could go out an enjoy if the weather was nice, also she missed BBQing and Y/N was sure the bitties would enjoy it.

‘ _I’ll probably have to get a tree for Nightmare_.’ The thought made her chuckle, looking through the houses that were for sale. Y/N would probably need to get a realtor as well, her sister had some friends that lived out here maybe they knew one from when they were looking at houses.

Y/N hadn’t told her family or her bitties what she was doing, mostly because her mom would tell her not to until she was married which was never going to happen now. That was a whole other issue that she had no idea how to solve.

Y/N hadn’t told Nightmare and Error yet because she didn’t know if they would be interested in moving or even care. She knew it was a more personal want of having something that was just theirs, at least then any money she put towards the house would lead to something she owned and not money she threw into the void never to get anything back from it.

Not seeing anything interesting Y/N decided that she would have to at least ask her sister for her friends information so she could ask them about a realtor.

Placing her phone down Y/N pulled out her lunch that she now kept by her desk, she was really just trying to avoid Justin who she could see sometimes peek out of the kitchen to look at her. Y/N had even caught he staring at her a few times and it was starting to creep her out.

Y/N really didn’t know what to do about him, she could report him again but on what that he was stalking her. But then wouldn’t she need proof that he was, sigh Y/N bit into her sandwich.

She frowned at the taste, getting really tired of the same food for lunch every workday. ‘ _Wonder if the boys feel the same way.._ ’

Finishing off her lunch just as it was time to get back to work, Y/N was just glad that something came from todays meeting. Maybe with some luck things will become safer for bitties and making sure they end up in happier home. It might not always work, hell they still had issues with really animals getting abused by their owners. But hopefully theses steps would reduce the number of bitties that end up in those situations.

*******

Standing Y/N stretched her arms over her head, happy that the day was over and they could finally go home.

Turning off her computer and grabbing her stuff Y/N said goodbye to her coworkers who were still wrapping up. Heading for the main and entrance and down the hall Y/N stopped when she spotted Justin by the elevators.

Grimacing she hid by a corner waiting for him to get in the lift, ‘ _I don’t want to get near him_.’ Happy to see him get in, Y/N had to duck around the corner when he turned to hit the button.

When the doors of the elevator closed all the way Y/N came out of hiding to push the button to go down. ‘ _Hopefully he’s on a different level then where I parked_.’ He just creeped her out lately with all the staring.

Getting into the elevator when it finally arrived and pushing the floor that she needed to go down. When the doors opened Y/N eyes widened at the people standing in front of the elevator, ‘ _So much for avoiding Justin_.’

Justin looked at her with surprised eyes before they narrowed the woman next to him, to Y/N surprise was the woman she had seen Saturday with the hurt Edgy, was glaring at her.

“What are you doing here?” The woman huffed at her placing her hands on her hips.

Y/N just blinked at her then looked at Justin who was looked at the woman that had questioned why she was at her workplace.

“Pixie you’ve met Y/N?” The now named Pixie turned her glaring face on Justin.

‘ _Pixie really, someone named their child that_?’ Y/N looked over the woman that had no relation or even looked like a pixie. ‘ _If it’s a nickname it’s a horrible one that insults all pixies_.’

“This is the bitch I was telling you about this weekend, she has such horrible manners and the two ugliest bitties I have ever seen.” Pixie was pointing at her giving her an ugly look.

 _‘Keep it together she’s not worth it and you’re at work. Man not how I want to end my day, come on.’_ Sighing Y/N made her way around them, she didn’t have time for these messed up people.

“Pixie don’t say that, Y/N might be rude sometime and not as great at you and I but that’s no reason to call her names.” Y/N heard Justin tell Pixie, she just kept walking to her car trying to ignore them. “Come on pet lets go home and you can tell me about your day.”

Y/N couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine, ‘ _Ugh, well it makes sense that these two awful people are together_.’

She couldn’t help the creepie feeling she felt as she got in her car, looking in her review mirror Y/N frowned seeing that Justin was watching her car. Shivering she turned her car on, backing up she left the parking garage. “God he’s so weird.”

Driving home Y/N remembered that she had actually wanted to stop by the center to pick up some bitty booster chairs and underwear for her bitties. Checking the time, she was happy to see the center would be opened for at least another three hours. Pulling off the freeway and driving over to the center she felt a little nervous, ‘ _It’s been a long time since I’ve been to a place by myself_.’

Parking in front of the center she took a deep breath before getting out of the car, walking to entrance she was surprised to see quite a few people inside.

Grabbing a cart, she pushed it to where they had the bitty clothes smiling at the few people that she passed by. Once in the bittybone aisle she grabbed a bag that had a few pairs of black underwear in it, ‘ _Hopefully these will work, I keep forgetting to pick them up every time we come here_.’

Placing them in the basket Y/N pushed the cart down the aisle looking at the different clothes, she had seen them on Clair’s computer and a few on the bitties in pictures David brought back. There were so many styles and looks it really surprised her sometime.

‘ _I don’t even think we humans have all these styles in one store, we usually have to go to different ones just to find something that fits us_.’

Nearing the end of the aisle she stopped at the site of the cute onesies again, Y/N didn’t know why she liked them. ‘ _Nightmare had looked adorable in that cat onesie before he threw a fit, good thingI hid it otherwise I think he’d destroy it_.’

Bending down Y/N looked closer at them pulling some out and gushing over how small and cute they were. Grabbing a few of her favorite ones she left the aisle, _‘I’ll just have to hide them from Nightmare, maybe if I wear that bra for him he’ll wear the onesie for me or maybe I can get Error into one.._ ’ A blush made its way across Y/N face thinking about how she could bribe them into wearing the onesies.

With out her noticing her feet had taken her to the aisle with the different kind of bitty seats, shaking the thoughts of bitties in onesies Y/N looked over the different chair seats that were on sale. _‘The boys might like having their own seats instead of having to sit on the table to eat, must bug their spins to have bend over to eat._ ’

Y/N had that trouble at some restaurants before that had low tables, having a long torso she had to slouch to not spill food over herself. ‘ _That was embarrassing it._ ’

Grabbing two chairs that would work for her table Y/N placed them in the cart, checking to make sure she had everything Y/N made her way towards the front. She couldn’t help but frown to see the line was actually really long. ‘ _Did everyone and their mother decide to check out at the same time_.’

Y/N could see that only one register was open with a bored looking boy behind it, he was defiantly not in a rush. Sighing she looked took the time to look around the store she had never really paid to much attention the few time they’d been there, just wanting to grab and go.

A corner of the store caught her eye, it was covered in a glass window with a wooden door with a few locks on it, frowning Y/N left the line to walk towards it.

‘ _Maybe if I look around for a bit the line will go down_.’

Getting closer to the wall of windows she could actually hear voices that were familiar, eyes widening Y/N moved faster pushing her cart over to look through the window. A smile broke across Y/N face, she covered with her hand, her eyes tearing up at who was on the other side.

Bitties of all kinds were eating snacks, sleeping and running around playing inside the room on the other side. Y/N had always wanted to see where the bitties stayed at the center and she was happy to see that it actually looked rather nice.

It actually looked like an indoor park, the ground was a mix of fake grass, light sand and pillows. There were a few stands in the corners that had little boxes attached to them that looked like bedrooms inside them. 

Y/N smiled to see most of the pillows were being slept on by Sansy’s, Lil Bros, and a few Edgy’s lounging around on them. The Baby Blue’s, Dreams and Inks running around playing or coloring, some of the Baby Blues were dragging Lil Bros around with them. Bosses were ordering around some of the other bitties around with Papy’s chancing them around yelling at them to be nicer.

They seemed to get excited when the back door opened and Robin came out carrying a huge tray, the Grillbitty’s and Muffet looking bitties rushed to her taking it from her hands as she lowered it down on to a hard surface. The bitties all started heading for the tray some running, others carried or dragged over.

Y/N giggled at a Papy carrying two Sansy type bitties over to the food, Robin had left the room to come back carrying another tray over to a darker part of the area. Setting it down and moving away Y/N saw that two Error bitties came out of a box she hadn’t noticed glaring down at the tray they both started to pick at the food.

‘ _It’s so weird to see bitties that look just like my Error_.’ None of the bitties except maybe the Sansy looked much like Nightmare. ‘ _Its odd that the Dreams look more like Baby Blues_.’

Hearing a tap on the glass Y/N turned to look over at the sound to see Robin waving at her grinning, waving and smiling back Robin walked over to a side room that lead to the door that opened out into the store.

“Hi Y/N! What brings you here? Did you forget something from your last visit.” Robin greeted her as she closed the wooden door before heading over to her.

“Hi Robin, I forgot to get underwear for the boys and I thought they might like their own seats.” Y/N gestured to the cart next to her.

Y/N turned back to look into the room to watch the bitties take food from the tray only to walk away and eat it elsewhere. “Their really cute.” She commented Y/N frowned though seeing an Edgy slowly making his way over to the almost gone food.

He was avoiding the other bitties, especially the Boss bitties who glared at him moving their own Edgy bitties away from him. ‘ _He’s all alone how sad._ ’

“Yeah they really are, lots of work when its this many.” Robin said moving to stand next to her looking inside.

“That poor guys all alone.” Y/N pointed to the Edgy who had finally made it to the tray scrapping what was left together before moving away from it as a Boss bitty swiped at him.

Robin sighed running her hand through her hair, “Yeah, poor guys the Edgy that was with that awful woman Saturday. He’s not mixing in to well and its like none of the Bosses want to take him in. Not that he helps matters to much, almost biting a Baby Blue yesterday when we put him in here.”

Y/N looked back at the Edgy that was sitting by himself licking crumbs of food off his phalanges, she could feel her soul ach for him, “Can I go in?”

Robin looked surprised at her, “Um, sure. You can leave your basket out here.” Y/N nodded following Robin through the door into the little room before the bitty room, “Just a warning you might be swarmed, the energetic ones always get curious about new people.”

Y/N couldn’t help blushing even as she nodded at Robin who opened the door, “Just sit on this mat here and let them come to you. I’m going to clean up these trays then be right back, ok.”

Y/N sat down on the mat she had pointed to feeling many eyes watching her, there talking had become quieter almost whispers. “Ok.”

Taking her eyes off Robin she looked around the room at the bitties looking at her, even the sleepy looking ones had their opened and looking at her. ‘ _This is almost intimidating._ ’

Robin had grabbed the trays and taking them to the back door, “I’ll be back Y/N.” called over to her before leaving the room.

Y/N watched as a few of the Baby Blue and Dreams started heading towards her a few Inks following them. One of the Baby Blues ran up to her placing his hands on her knee lifting himself up to sit on her, Y/N was a little surprised that he had just come up at touched her. ‘ _I’m so used to Error and Nightmare, even if Nightmare has gotten better it’s still surprising._ ’

Y/N notice that they were staring up at her, the Baby Blue was looking at her with star shaped eye lights, ‘ _Oh my god I’m going to die_.’ “Hello.”

“HELLO HUMAN! YOU’RE A FRIEND OF MISS ROBIN!” the Baby Blue smiled up at her, Y/N eyes widened a little bit hearing his loud voice. ‘ _Another difference from my boys_.’ Nightmare and Errors voices were usually quieter and deeper, if they weren’t yelling that is, Errors voice could get pretty high depending on how stressed he was.

“I’ve only met her twice when I’ve brought my bitties here for things.” They didn’t need to know about the first time Y/N met Robin with a hurt Nightmare.

Feeling a gentle touch on her other knee Y/N looked over to look into the softest yellow eye lights she had ever seen, “You have bitty?” the Dreams voice was soft and smooth, the days stress almost seemed to leave her.

“Yes, two their very dear to me.” She was surprised at how breathless she sounded, ‘ _Wow so this is what its like to have a Dream, sort of nice._.’ The Dream that was touching her leg smiled up at her cutely.

“Oh yeah, what kind of bitties?” This time the question came from a Ink that was standing in front of her, his hands were on his hips and he smiled at her. His eye lights were very different from any bitty she had met, each eye was a different shape and color, they changed every few seconds. ‘ _Well that’s interesting.. But still cute_ ’

Y/N smiled at them thinking of her boys, “Well, one of my boy’s is an Error.” They gasped at that which just made her smile more. The Inks looked really excited at the mention of Error, ‘ _I guess Inks like Error bitties, I would never have guess. I don’t know how Error would do with an Ink if I brought one home…not that I’m going to bring one home but the thought is funny_.’

“YOU HAVE AN ERROR MISS HUMAN!” The Baby Blue was looking at her with huge stars in his eyes, Y/N nodded her eyes tearing up over how cute he was. She noticed that the Dreams near her were looking at her with glowing hazy eye lights.

“What’s he like?” Ink asked a question mark in one eye with a swirl in the other. ‘ _That is so cool_.’

Y/N wiped the tears from her eyes, “Grumpy but sweet, he likes tying string around my wrists to hold on to me. He also loves chocolate so I want to try bring home some for him, to make him happy.”

The Dream that was touching her leg ran his phalanges along her knee, “Your very kind to your Error.”

Y/N shrugged blushing, “I don’t know about that but I try.”

“WHAT IS YOUR OTHER BITTY NICE HUMAN!” the Baby Blue bounced on her knee, ‘ _God he is to cute_.’

Y/N smiled softly an image of her dark bitty mate coming to her mind, “My first bitty is a Nightmare.” one of her hands came up to her chest pressing against where her soul was.

The Dream that was touching her froze looking up at her with wide eyes, “Nightmare… you have….a Nightmare.” His voice was much quieter she could barely hear him, the other Dreams were also whispering Nightmare’s name.

“Oh dear, you mentioned your Nightmare didn’t you..” Robin was back, she looked worriedly at the Dreams that now looked lost clinging to bitties near them.

“I’m so sorry was that wrong?” Y/N was confused she didn’t know she wasn’t supposed to mention Nightmare.

Robin shooed the bitties near her away which they seemed to be ok with even the Baby Blue that had been sitting on her knee. “It’s not bad, it’s just Nightmare’s aren’t made anymore like Dream are and even though they aren’t born with their twins anymore, Dreams seem to almost know that their missing a brother.”

Y/N looked sadly at the Dreams that were being led away by the other bitties around them, “That’s so sad, if I had known I wouldn’t have…”

Robin shook her head, “Its fine they’ll be back to their usual selves soon enough. But it looks like you have another admire interested in you.” Giggling Robin pointed over at the Edgy that was shuffling over to stand near her. ‘ _It’s that Edgy_!’

“Wha’ch doin here girly?” his voice had a growl to it with an interesting Boston accent to it, he was smirking up at her.

Y/N smiled at him, “I’m here picking some stuff up for my boys. Are you feeling better?” She couldn’t see any mark on his skull which was good.

“Tch, of course I’m fine. What you com’in in here lookin for a bitty to feed to yours.” He narrowed his red eyes at her.

Chuckling Y/N covered her mouth at the thought of Error and Nightmare eating another bitty. “I don’t know if Nightmare and Error would want to eat another bitty, your all bone.” The Edgy’s red eye lights went out, Y/N was worried for a second until Edgy started laughing a rather gruff laugh. Hearing him laugh Y/N couldn’t help but join him, it was sort of cute Edgy’s laugh.

“Well it looks like you like Y/N, Edgy.” Robins voice made them stop laughing, Y/N smiled up at her even when Edgy scoffed moving around Y/N lap to look up at Robin glaring. “He’s been biting anyone that comes to see him or even in this room.”

Shaking her head Y/N looked down at Edgy who was letting out a soft growl his teeth gritted together, “Not very nice Edgy, but I think my boys would do the same if they were in your place.” Y/N smiled at him, his sharp teeth grinned up at her.

Robin looked like she was thinking about something, Y/N raised her eyebrow at her. “You know this is the fourth time this Edgy has been returned.”

Y/N eyes widened, “why?”

‘ _How sad.. poor Edgy_.”

“Misbehavior mostly from what his notes say, but if he gets adopted out again and comes back well…” Robin scratched the back of her head, the bitties around them were whispering again they sounded scared.

Y/N knew what that meant frowning she looked down at the Edgy next to her, he had slipped down and had drawn his legs up to his chest. ‘ _They put the bitty down if they continue to be a problem… oh Edgy.’_ Y/N could see the bitty was sweating little red droplets of magic.

“Hey Y/N I know this is asking a lot and it didn’t seem like your bitties minded Edgy to much…but do you think you could adopt him?” Robin had moved so she was kneeling next to her looking pleadingly into her eyes.

“What…I.” Y/N was shocked, ‘ _I don’t know, what would the boys say. I should really ask them first_.’

“I’m sure Edgy wont be a problem for you and you have your bitties to keep him in line if he tries anything.” Robin pleaded.

Feeling two bone hands on her leg and growling she looked down to see Edgy glaring up at Robin, “Who say’s I want ta go with girly here!”

Robin looked down at the bitty, “Edgy this could be your chance to have a home and get out of here, Y/N’s a nice person and I’m sure you’ll get along with her bitties.”

Y/N felt that pulling in her chest that could only be her soul, she looked at the now upset bitty who was clucking at her pant leg. ‘ _Should I…._ ’ a flash of Nightmare’s upset face and Error gritting his teeth passed through her mind. ‘ _But it almost feels like I’m leaving one of them here, with an uncertain future_.’

“Fine…” Y/N heard the bitty grumble.

Robin smiled before looking back at her, “Y/N?”

Sighing Y/N ran her fingers through her hair, “Not what I came in for and my boys are going to be upset,” Y/N looked down at the bitty that was looking up at her with cat like red eye lights. “Sure, I’ll adopt Edgy.” The bitties face looked up at her in shock even as Robin clapped standing up.

‘ _Their going to kill me_.’

“Awesome! Come on you two let get out of here and sign some paperwork!” Robin cheers as she moved towards the door to leave.

Nodding Y/N stood up, when she went to pick up Edgy she felt a weight on her shoulder that she was used to feeling with Nightmare when he ported onto her shoulder. Looking to her right she looked into the grumpy looking bitties face.

“Are you sure your ok with coming home with me?” Y/N asked wanting to make sure this is what he really wanted.

Edgy sighed, “Not much choices I got doll. Stay here and hope for the best or come with you and see how it goes.” He shrugged, nodding Y/N headed for the door that Robin was holding open. The whispers of the other bitties following after them.

Robin stopped right outside the second door, “Ok I’m going to go get that paperwork, how about you go and get stuff you’ll need for Edgy here.” She offered smiling when Y/N nodded grabbing her cart.

Shopping with Edgy went a little faster, he seems to like the same colors that her boys did, ‘ _Note to self don’t wash his or Errors cloths with my whites_.’ Edgy was pouting the whole time though he cheered up over a black jacket with fake fur around the hood. It was cute how he smuggled into it.

Probably the weirdest thing he wanted though was a red collar, ‘ _Must be an Edgy thing.._ ’

Soon enough they were all done with clothes and getting a buster and car seat for him, Y/N was happy to see that the line had gone since she had left it, she was feeling tired as she watched the bored teen bag their items.

‘ _Little surprising how quiet Edgy it being_.’ Though Edgy did glare at the teen and Robin as she came skipping over with the paperwork she had to sign.

“Here you are! So since Edgy here is a four time returnee his adoption fee is $100.” Robin smiled at her.

Y/N winced, ‘ _Well it could be worse.. not that I paid for Error or Nightmare_.’ Sighing she nodded signing the paperwork and handing over her card to Robin to pay the fee. The Edgy was watching her his eyes narrowed even when she smiled softly at him.

Robin helped Y/N pack up her car, though Edgy hadn’t left her shoulder the whole time and only moved to stand inside the car when they were strapping in the car seat for him, watching them the whole time glaring.

“There you go! Thank you so much Y/N and good luck Edgy I’m sure you’ll love your new home.” Robin waved at them as Y/N got into the driver seat, Edgy glared out at Robin from Nightmare’s seat since there was no reason for him to sit in the back since it was just the two of them.

They both sighed when Y/N pulled onto the street, Y/N giggled at the bitty beside her who huffed crossing his arms. ‘ _I can see a small smile though I know my edgy bitties_.’ The corners of his teeth were turned up even his glare was a little softer.

The drive home was silent, Y/N noted that it was latter then usual for her to came home and hoped the boys weren’t to worried about her. She glanced over at Edgy to see him glare looking out the window, ‘ _Well here’s someone I did not suspect to join us, I just hope Nightmare and Error wont overreact to badly_.’

Y/N knew Nightmare could be possessive sometimes and Error was still working on his Haphephobia, so it would be interesting to see how they dealt with Edgy.

Parking in the parking garage Y/N got out of the car turning back she smiled at the bitty who was unbuckling himself from his seat. “I’m sure your still hungry, it didn’t look like you got enough from the tray Robin laid out for everyone.”

Edgy moved to stand in front of her, Y/N could hear the soft sound of bones rattling. She noticed then that his eye lights were white and he looked scared. A protective feeling filled Y/N making her wrap her arms around him, Y/N carried Edgy to her apartment with a few bags that she threaded her arms through. ‘ _Don’t worry Edgy I’ll make sure the boys don’t hurt you_.’

Opening the door was difficult as she held a limp red glowing bitty to her chest as she opened the door, Edgy grabbed onto her dress shirt shivering. Making her way into the enter way she smiled nervously at her boys who were playing their game.

“Your late.” Nightmare called to her as he started a boss fight.

Error was the one that looked over at Y/N when she hadn’t moved into the apartment, he gave her a curious look before looking down at a blushing Edgy in her arms his eye lights widening.

“What the…” Error mumbled his teeth bared.

‘ _Here we go._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger...I really don't mean to lol  
> Also welcome Edgy!  
> Happy Easter Everyone!


	24. Red Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader introduces her new bitty to Nightmare and Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for your comments and kudos they really mean a lot, sorry for the update delay I sort of took a break while waiting for the chapter to be edited lol  
> Thank you so much Lunar_Demise for editing!

“What the….” Error gritted his teeth looking at her with narrowed eyes.

Y/N winced when Nightmare turned to look over at her startled by Error’s tense reaction. She watched his eyelight widen at the site of the Edgy, feeling him shiver against her. The sound of their game character dying seemed to snap her boys out of just looking at them.

“Y/N, really..” Nightmare put down the controller sighing as he stood up crossing his arms.

Taking a deep breath, Y/N gently placed the Edgy bitty down on the coffee table, watching sadly as he backed up into her legs, grabbing onto her pant leg. “Don’t worry they won’t hurt you.”

‘ _ It’s sort of cute how he’s holding onto me _ .’

“Oh I mi-ght, wh-y the hell is he h-ere!” Error moved to stand next to Nightmare slight static noises and glitches running through him, arms crossed.

‘ _ Why do I feel like a child who got caught by their parents doing something wrong _ .’ Y/N sighed, rubbing her head. “Because I couldn’t leave him behind, he was on his last chance. It felt like if I left him there I was dooming him.”

Nightmare was looking up at her with a deadpan face look while Error’s eyelights went out. His head snapped over to look at the bitty across from them, glaring.

“And that means..” Nightmare asked looking a little confused.

“Th-at means t-his litt-le abomi-nation’s be-en re-turned to th-e ce-nter fo-ur times an-d if he c-ame bac-k a fi-fth th-ey’d dust hi-m.” Error growled pointing at Edgy.

“Fuck you! I’ve been returned five times, just the last time didn’t count cause that bitch hit me!” The Edgy growled back at Error who was grinning at him, the Edgy had let go of her leg and, still shaking, squared off against Error.

‘ _ All we need now is a tumbleweed and some western music…. I must be tired _ .’

Y/N ran her hand through her hair, ‘ _ Well I’m glad the center didn’t count the last time, otherwise I don’t think I’d see this Edgy again _ .’ She watched the two bitties growl at each other, Nightmare smirking just watching them, Y/N needed to stop this but how..

Hearing music come from the TV Y/N looked over to see the ‘You Died’ sign up on screen, “Game not going well guys?”

Her statement seemed to get their attention as Error looked over at the screen, “W-hat the he-ll Night-mare!” Error shouted turning his attention away from the sweating bitty that had collapsed to sit on the coffee table.

Nightmare just shrugged at the raging Error, “Y/N came home with our new addition.” Error groaned covering his face with his hands, whining about souls.

Sighing Y/N moved to flop on the couch since the bitties were all standing and sitting on the coffee table. Covering her eyes with her hand, Y/N groaned, getting cut off when she felt little bitty hands grab her shirt, lowering her hand she watched the Edgy scrabble over her, placing her between himself and the other bitties.

He had poked his head out so he could peek at Nightmare who was standing near them frowning at the Edgy hiding from him. Y/N smiled at Nightmare, reaching to him to hold one of his tentacles that he wrapped around her wrist. Error was sitting on the footrest of the couch grumbling as he held the controller.

“Well he’s here now and knowing you, Y/N, he isn’t going back. Your soul is too soft.” Nightmare sighed, staring at her with a put-out look.

Y/N smiled softly, “Sorry, it wasn't really planned and I know I should have asked you guys first but well…”

Nightmare tightened his tentacle around her wrist, “It's fine…just wasn’t expecting a new addition what with just accepting Error.”

“Stop talkin like I aint here!” The Edgy shouted at them digging his sharp fingers into her shirt.

“That’s be-cause you arent sup-posed to be h-ere you ab-omination.” Error yelled over at Edgy. Nightmare turned to look at Error who was still playing the game glaring.

“Error, this is Y/N’s choice, even if we don’t like it” Nightmare sat on the edge of the table, turning his focus back on the Edgy. Error grumbled something back at him.

Y/N looked down at the still shivering bitty clinging to her side,  _ ‘I’m actually really surprised by how well Nightmare’s taking this _ ..’ The Edgy’s red eyelights flicked over to look at her, his teeth set in a grimace. ‘ _ You know I think I’ll give him a name, Alex’s bitties have names and its sort of odd to keep calling him Edgy after seeing all those other Edgy bitties _ .’

“Sorry Red…” the Edgy’s eyelights widened, ‘ _ Was that a good name? Sure I just picked that because of his eyes but it’s sort of cute _ .’

“Wh..what did you call me?” his voice had dropped almost a whisper, her other bitties turned their attention to them.

“Um, I called you Red because I wanted to call you something other than what bitty type you are. I could call you something else.” Y/N felt a little nervous now.

“Wh-y the h-ell does he ge-t a na-me and w-e don’t!” Error had dropped the controller was standing by her leg on the couching growling.

The Edgy’s eyelights were gone, making Y/N worry, “Well, there’s only one bitty Nightmare so I just sort of call him that and you were the only Error I have ever met so I made that your name.”

‘ _ Now that I think about it, that is rather lazy of me _ .’

Nightmare nodded at her but she could still see Error was grumpy, “What do you want her to call you Glitchy or Ruru or maybe we can call you Dial Up.” Nightmare laughed at the death glare Error was sending him, even the Edgy was chuckling at his pissed off face.

“H-ell no, d-on’t you da-re call me tha-t!” Error’s eyes were getting zeros and ones through them, the sound of static started up again.

“Nightmare, leave Error alone before he crashes.” Y/N chuckled, turning her attention to the Edgy. “So does Red work or Crimson,” a grin split across her lips, “or I can call you Cherry.”

The bitties stopped laughing to look at her, the Edgy giving her a pissed off look Y/N could feel the tips of his fingers scratch her side. “Why Cherry!”

Y/N couldn’t help but smile at the pissed of bitty even when Nightmare and Error were chuckling at the Edgy, “Because your face is as red as one,” giggling she patted his head when his red eyesight’s went out, “Also because you’re as cute as a cherry.”

She didn’t think his skull could get any redder, Y/N’s breath was knocked from her when he shoved his face against her side grumbling something against her. “What was that I can’t understand you with your head trying to become one with my side.”

The Edgy lifted his head, his skull glowing red, “Red’s fine if you have to call me something.” The newly named Red grumbled, looking away from her.

Nightmare and Error were still laughing as Y/N turned to them smiling, “Ok, we’ll call you Red.”

“Tch do whatever you want kitten.” Red grumbled smirking at her, Y/N could feel herself blush.

Nightmare and Error stopped laughing, glaring at Red who seemed to feel their stares on him and started sweating. Sighing with a tired smile, Y/N covered her eyes again, placing her other hand on top of Red’s skull that was still shaking.

The room was quiet as her boys had a stare down between the three of them, only to all jump when her stomach growled causing Y/N to laugh.

“What the hell are you growling at me for I didn’t do nothing!” Red growled at her which only made her laugh harder.

“Y/N’s hungry you idiot.” Nightmare said next to her Red turning to growl at him.

‘ _ Like he’s one to talk since the last time my stomach was this loud he and I had just had our first kiss _ .’ Chuckling at them, Y/N reached down into her pocket for her phone.

“How the hell was I supposed to know that kitten was hungry!” Red argued with Nightmare his skull as bright as a stop sign.

“Yo-u b-oth are ido-ts!” Error yelled at them going back to the game.

Y/N smiled as her boys picked on each other, ‘ _ it looks like Red will fit in ok, I’ll talk to Nightmare later about keeping an eye on him _ .’ She was positive that he would do ok here, even with him shivering against her. ‘ _ I can encourage them to get along but it’s up to them to really do it _ .’

“I’m ordering pizza, too tired to cook. Sorry Red, I’ll make dinner tomorrow.” Her voice made the bitties stop talking.

“I w-ant a m-eat piz-za!” Error jumped up and smiled at her, Y/N nodded as she selected their choice.

“That’s cool with me.” She groaned as Nightmare got on top of her, even though light, he was still putting pressure on her ribs.

Y/N looked down to see him get in Red's face, ‘ _ what is he doing… _ ’ Y/N watched as he moved so that his teeth were right next to his head whispering something to a nervous looking Red.

“Why the hell do I got to ask her for that!” Red pulled back from a grinning Nightmare.

“Think of it as a favor for letting you stay.” Nightmare grinned down at him sitting back on top of Y/N.

“Nightmare…” she hissed at him just making him grin over at her.

“Fine!” Red yelled, grabbing onto her blouse again, he turned to look at Y/N. “Kitten, I want hot wings!”

Y/N looked surprised at Red as Nightmare and Error laughed, “Sure we can get hot wings, I love those.” She smiled at the relieved looking Red before giving a deadpan face to Nightmare who shrugged.

‘ _ He’s just picking on Red _ .’ Putting in their order on the app, Y/N made the move to sit up slowly giving Nightmare enough time to get off her. Red was still clinging to her blouse even when Y/N moved, “Red you have to let go, I’m going to go get changed.”

“Hell no kitten, I’m not letting you leave me out here with these crazy bastards!” Red cried out, holding tighter to her. Y/N tried to move him off her blouse only to stop when he whined, sighing she left him to cling to her.

Turning to look at Nightmare and Error who were both glaring at Red again, “How about this, I take Nightmare with me and you stay out here. Error will continue playing his game and won’t bother you.”

‘ _ That and I need to talk to Nightmare… _ ’

“F..Fine.” Red grumbled letting go of her, flopping back on to the couch next to her.

Y/N smiled at Red encouragingly, before standing up to look at Error, “You be nice, I’ll be right back.” Error huffed, little glitches running over him when she skimmed her fingers over his head.

She felt Nightmare shortcut up to her shoulder sitting down as she moved towards their bedroom. Closing the door behind her, Y/N slumped against it. “Sorry… I know I should have talked to you first but..”

Nightmare hummed into her ear, shortcutting to the bed. “I know, I could feel your worry since you picked him up… I can’t say I’m thrilled, but I know you. You couldn’t leave him there to whatever was going to happen to him.” He leaned against the footboard of the bed watching her as Y/N stood up straighter, walking over to wrap her arms around him.

Nightmare chuckled, patting her shoulder and head with his tentacles, placing his hands against her chest, “If it wasn’t for the fact I’ve seen and touched your soul, I would think you were a soul of kindness. But a soul of kindness would never feel what your soul of justice feels like.” Nightmare nuzzled his skull against her.

Pulling back Y/N started unbuttoning her shirt, blushing she turned her back to Nightmare. She could feel his eyelight on her. Slipping her blouse off, Y/N looked over her shoulder at him. Blushing lightly, she smiled at him, seeing his own face was glowing a light cyan color.

“Tease.” Y/N chuckled at Nightmare calling her that, opening her closet door and throwing her blouse into the clothes basket. Turning, Y/N looked through her shirts, finally finding her favorite lazy day shirt, a little large but it was super soft. Slipping it over her head, Y/N looked over at the bed to see Nightmare watching her. Smiling softly, Y/N closed the closest door so she could take off her pants, slipping on sleep pants that she only wore on weekends.

Sighing, Y/N threw her work pants into the basket and opened the closet door, laughing at Nightmare’s put-out look when she came out changed.

“One day you are going to let me see you, all of you.” He purred at her, grinning at Y/N’s blushing face.

“I will, I promise. I guess I’m just nervous.” She rubbed her right arm sitting on the bed next to him. “Nightmare I know this is asking a lot but could you please look out for Red… I know I said just the three of us back at that diner but...” How was she supposed to explain this to him.

Y/N felt one of his tentacles wrap around her arm, “I get it.. I’m a possessive bastard and I’m fine sharing you with Error.” He smirked seeing her blush again. “I’d rather it just be bitties, if you bring a human home to try to join us I might kill them.” He warned tightening his tentacle.

Y/N chuckled, “I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that, guys don’t really like me that way… at least I don’t think so.” She patted Nightmares tentacle trying to comfort him. “Thank you, I love you.”

“You better, now come on finish getting relaxed before the delivery person shows up.” Nightmare grinned pushing her towards the bathroom to take off her makeup.

Y/N hummed in relief when she walked back into the bedroom after washing her face, ‘ _ I feel so much better without all that crap on my face _ .’

“Much better, all that muddy shit and powder bugs the bones. Come on, let's go make sure Error hasn’t dusted Red.” She laughed feeling Nightmare shortcut onto her shoulder again, opening the bedroom door.

Y/N couldn’t really say she was surprised at what she saw upon entering the room.

Error was grinning over at her, waving and letting out a cackle. What really caught her attention was Red hanging from the ceiling in a cocoon-like ball of blue string. Only his head was poking out at the top of the cocoon he was trapped in, glaring down at them.

“Really Error…” Y/N sighed, looking up at a growling Red.

‘ _ Why didn’t we hear this happen? _ ’

“What, I was just making sure he wouldn’t do anything.” Error shrugged at them, with Nightmare grinning at the caught bitty.

“Get me the fuck down!” Red started to struggle, making the cocoon swing around.

“Error, please let Red down.” Y/N looked down at her glitchy bitty who was pouting at her.

“F-ine.” Error groaned a smirk on his face as pulled on one string that unraveled the whole cocoon, dropping Red on the couch.

Rushing over to the fallen Red, Y/N gently touched his head, Nightmare slipped off her to steal the game controller from Error who had left it on the footrest.

Y/N hand was smacked away from the edgy bitty, “Are you alright Red, anything hurt?”

“I’m fine kitten, don’t you worry about me.” Red sat up grabbing onto her shirt to pull himself up glaring over at Error who was still grinning, watching them.

“Error don’t do that again.” Y/N frowned at the glitchy bitty, groaning when he just shrugged at her.

Y/N and Red both jumped when the sound of knocking came from the front door, Nightmare and Error glaring at it. Realizing it must be their pizza, Y/N quickly walked over to answer it. Opening the door, she smiled at the young man holding out their pizza and hot wings.

“Hello.” Y/N greeted holding hands out for the pizza feeling Nightmare port onto her shoulder, they both chuckled seeing the delivery man jump at Nightmare’s appearance.

“Oh uh, hi. Here’s your pizza and hot wings.” He offered the pizza again to her, before Y/N could grab it dark blue magic wrapped around the box, making her duck as Error took it from the delivery person.

“Error! Nightmare, make sure Error isn’t eating all of it please.” Y/N pleaded with a laughing Nightmare, she felt him shortcut back into the apartment. “Sorry about that, we’re all a bit hungry.”

“Uh no problem, you have a good night.” Y/N watched the confused man walk away, laughing as she closed the door.

Walking into the living room, she was happy to see that her bitties had moved into the kitchen, “You guys are menaces sometimes.” Y/N said, shaking her head, taking her seat.

She was glad to see Red was sitting at the table next to Nightmare, glaring at the pizza box, Error flipped the box lid open smiling down at the pizza inside. “D-ig in boy-s!” Error cried grabbing a slice from the box with Nightmare and Red following after him.

Y/N watched them stuff their mouths full of pizza, Nightmare and Error groaning in happiness though Red hesitated on taking his first bite. Once he did, he was pigging out like the others.

Laughing, Y/N grabbed a slice for herself, humming as she took her own bite. She finished her slice and smiled at her boys who were enjoying their dinner.

“This is better than any of that slop they fed us at the center!” Red crowed, humming as he grabbed another piece.

“Wait until you try Y/N’s cooking.” Nightmare grinned at Red, Error nodding with his third piece in his mouth.

“Aw thanks Night.” Y/N blushed, pulling the wing box to be in front of her. Error seeing this, tapped the table next to Nightmare to get his attention, nodding his head at Y/N who took out the first hot wing, both of them not taking their eyes off her.

Red, noticing that the other bitties had stopped eating, looked over at them before following their eyelights to Y/N **,** his own eyelights widening.

Y/N continued eating her hot wings, not paying attention to the three blushing bitties in front of her, stripping the wing down to the bone. Hearing groans from her boys when she started nibbling the last of the pieces of meat off.

Looking over at the blushing bitties across from her, Y/N raised an eyebrow at them just watching her eat. “Sorry, nasty habit. I hate wasting food, especially hot wings.” She smiled at them.

Both Nightmare and Error grinned at her, “no, no enjoy yourself. You just look good sucking on bone that’s all.” Nightmare’s grin widened.

Blushing, Y/N looked away from them, catching Red’s open mouthed, wide eyed stare, “Red would you like a hot wing?” Y/N offered the bitty, pushing the box towards him, ‘ _ He did say he wanted some _ .’ Only for him to look over at the other two bitties before shaking his head.

Confused, Y/N shrugged her shoulders, finishing off the box of wings, as her other bitties didn’t seem interested in having any. ‘ _ Weird… _ ’

Once they were finished, Y/N threw the boxes away, sending Error to take the first bath since he had enjoyed the pizza a bit too much. “You’re all greasy Error, go so the others can get clean too. I’ll lay out some new pajamas for you on the bed when you're done.” She shooed him away to the bathroom when he tried to sit on the couch.

Both Nightmare and Red were sitting on the table, waiting for their turn. Nightmare leaned back on his hands watching her make their lunch for tomorrow, Red was glaring at his lap, his arms crossed.

“I get it now why you wanted these hot wings.” Y/N heard Red mumble to Nightmare who chuckled.

“It was exciting wasn’t it.. those plush lips sucking those bones. Only I know what it really feels like.” Y/N blushed, glaring over at Nightmare who was grinning at her. A surprised Red looked at Nightmare with wide eyelights.

“You can't be serious!” Red shouted at the goopy bitty.

“Of course I am. Do I look like the joking type? Y/N really is good at it, aren’t you pet?” Nightmare laughed at Red’s blushing face.

“Nightmare stop, you're embarrassing me.” Y/N whined while walking passed them to grab the bags that had their new clothes in it. As she was walking back, Y/N stopped at the table they were sitting at.

Red was blushing up at her, his mouth wide open, “Don’t listen to Nightmare…even though what he did say was true. I would never force you or any of them to do anything with me, so don’t worry, ok?” Y/N tried to reassure him, only making them both blush even more. She frowned at the chuckling Nightmare.

“For that you have to wear what I bought tonight..” She told Nightmare, smirking at him as he glanced nervously at the bags she was holding. Turning, Y/N walked to the bedroom, laying out the pajamas she got for them as a joke. ‘ _ Well now they have to wear them _ .’

Smiling, she left the bedroom just as Error opened the door, “Ok Nightmare your turn.” Y/N grinned at him, giggling as he ported into the bathroom groaning.

She turned her attention to Red who was looking at her nervously, red sweat going down his skull, some pizza sauce around his mouth, ‘ _ Never knew a skeleton could sweat until Red _ .’

Y/N smiled gently at him, “Don’t worry, I’m just playing a joke on them. Don’t know why Error went along with Nightmare.”

Red stood up on the table, arms crossed over his red shirt, “I aint worried, just…. just ate too much.” Red looked away from her a red blush glowing on his face.

Y/N giggled at the flustered bitty, ‘ _ I’m sure _ ,’ she looked over at the bedroom door hearing Error’s voice grumbling. ‘ _ I can't wait to see them in their pjs _ .’

Hearing the sound of a shortcut in the living room Red and Y/N turned to see Error sitting on the couch he was glaring at her with his arms crossed. “Aw Error you make a very cute bunny!” Y/N cooed at her glitchy bitty, a yellow glowing blush highlighted his dark cheekbones.

Error was wearing a blue bunny onesie, Y/N was sort of sad he didn’t have the hood on, but it was still really cute to see him in it. Red sat next to her, cackling at the site of the other bitty.

“Thi-s is the ulti-mate betray-al, hum-an.” Error grumbled narrowing his eyes at Red, “S-hut up, yo-u da-mn abo-min-ation!”

Y/N chuckled as Red laughed even louder, “Don’t hang anyone else from the ceiling and you won’t have to wear it again, ok?” She didn’t really want to torture Error, just teach him a lesson.

“Error, did you actually wear it?” Nightmare’s voice cut through Red’s laughter. Turning, Y/N gasped at the bare-boned Nightmare who was smirking at her from the counter. He was thankfully wearing his new underwear.

“Nightmare go back to the bedroom and get dressed.” Y/N covered her eyes. She could hear Red choking in the background.

“No can do, it seems that whatever it was you left on the bed for me has disappeared. If I had known you wanted me like this, I would have happily done it for you Y/N.” Nightmare’s smirk spread even wider at her blushing face.

Y/N moaned covering her face as the other two bitties laughed their bony asses off. She couldn’t help but join them, smiling at all her boys.

Red’s eyes were leaking red magic as he laughed. Error had pulled the onesies hood over his head to hide his smiling face, and the onesies ears had flopped forward in front of him. Nightmare just blinked once in a wink and, still smirking, ported back into the bedroom.

“D-amn ex-hibition-ist!” Error yelled after Nightmare. Red started coughing, Y/N patting his back.

“Easy Red, calm down.” Y/N stroked his skull to calm him, smiling at Error who grinned back at her.

Nightmare ported back into the room this time fully dressed in a black shirt now, smirk still on his face. Y/N shook her head at him. “I swear Nightmare, all you had to do was wear the onesie.”

“Never going to happen pet.” His smirk turned into a wide grin.

Sighing Y/N shrugged, chuckling, “Fine, just don’t flash us next time ok.”

“Flash what? I’m just bone, I thought you liked that.” The other two bitties started laughing.

Y/N giggled, covering her face, ‘ _ What am I going to do with them _ .’ Taking a deep breath she walked into her bedroom to change for bed.

Starting with pulling off her shirt, Y/N went to unclasp her bra only for the bedroom door to slam, along with a yelp that sounded like Red. ‘ _ Shit forgot to close the door again _ .’ Y/N could hear them arguing outside the door.

“Don’t go staring at my mate.”

“Ye-ah don’t go s-taring at ou-r hu-man.”

“What I thought you were just joshing me!”

‘ _ Oh god.. _ ’

“Yeah no, don’t go peeking unless Y/N says you can and even then I might not let you.”

‘ _ What, Nightmare, no.. _ ’ Y/N groaned into her hands.

“Wh-at he really mea-ns is don’t l-ook or touch unl-ess ou-r hu-man or eith-er of us say you c-an.”

“What the hell is going on!”

“Just go take a bath will you, I can’t take my eyes off the sauce all over your mouth.”

“Why didn’t any of ya tell me!”

“Be-cause we li-ke to w-atch y-ou be an idi-ot.”

There was a growl from Red then the sound of a shortcut. Y/N moaned rubbing her face, a chuckle escaped her lips as a smile lit up her face. Turning back to getting changed into her nightgown. She flopped into bed, too tired to move from the long day.

Hearing a knock on the door Y/N groaned, “Come in.” The door didn’t open but for the sound of two bitties shortcutting on to her bed.

“You ok Y/N?” Nightmare asked closing the curtains to the window in the bedroom.

“I’m fine, just tired. It's been a long day.” Y/N grumbled, her eyes getting heavy.

Error grunted next to her before shuffling over to his pillow, “Hand.”

Smiling sleepily, Y/N moved her arm closest to Error, feeling him wrap his string around it. “What about the alarm and doors?”

“Ch-ecked and s-et.” Error finished tying his string around her.

“Good, thank you.” Her eye cracked open at the sound of another shortcut into the room. Red was looking at all of them on the bed.

Nightmare raised a browbone at him, sitting down on her left side, “Come on she’s going to want you to sleep next to her.”

Yawning, Y/N watched Red shuffle in place looking at her with wide eyelights, smiling softly she moved her right arm patting the bed. Red shuffled around at the end of the bed before diving into her free side, hiding his glowing red face.

Chuckling, she gently stroked his back, a deep purring sound coming from Red.  Y/N smiled over at a watching Nightmare, “Night, the light please.”

‘ _ Man, I sound tired _ .’ Another yawn cracked her jaw open as Nightmare used his magic to turn the light off. Laying down next to her, he snuggled into her left side stretching.

“Good night, Nightmare, Error and Red. Love you.” Y/N closed her eyes to the dark room, surrounded by her bitties.

“Night pet.”

“Night human.”

“Yeah night kitten.” Red mumbled into her side making  Y/N chuckle.

‘ _ So we add one more to our family, it’s ok it’s nice…. _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm this chapter is silly in my opinion lol  
> I changed Edgy's name to Red b/c Edgy reminds me to much of what underfell Papyrus is called, that and I love Red   
> I wonder what the boys first day together is going to be like...


	25. Red's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's first day with Nightmare and Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> no beta so all grammar/misspellings are from yours truly

Red blurrily opened his eyes staring up at the ceiling fan hanging above him, sunlight was spilling in from the bedroom window. Groaning and grabbing the cover he threw them over his head, turning to shove his face into the bed.

Rubbing the drool from his mouth onto the sheets, Red stopped when a sweet smelling scent came from the bed. Shoving his head deeper into the bed breathing deeply, Red released a purring growl that rumbling through his ribcage. Grabbing onto the sheets next to his head he rubbed his skull against them making it with his own scent.

Red jerked back looking down at the red stain that his drool had left behind, ‘ _ What the fuck am I doing _ .’

Sitting up the covers staying on his head, Red looked around the now empty room the human and the other bitties nowhere in site. Flopping back onto his back again he looked back up at the ceiling fan, listening to the quiet room.

‘ _ So different.. _ ’ Red was used to sleeping on the floor or in a box one of his ‘Owners’ put him in. He had never gotten to sleep in an actual bed before. ‘ _ This is nice _ ,  _ way better than that bitches place. Fuck even my new owner seemed better than all the other fuckers that have adopted me _ .’ 

Red growled, ‘ _ This is my last chance…. Not that the other times were my fault _ .’ He stretched his arms out to the sides of him. ‘ _ Not my fault the fuckers pulled too hard or did shit I didn’t want to do. _ ’ A smirk made its way across his face, ‘ _ They got what they fucking deserved and if that means I bit hard enough to spill blood so what. _ ’

Red closed his eyes, ‘ _ But this human feels different from that bitch, hell they hardly compare _ .’ The human, Y/N, had been gentle with him. He had been in shock yesterday when she adopted him, even knowing that Red bit that bitch.

‘ _ She still took me in _ ..’

Opening his eyes again Red glared up at the ceiling. ‘ _ Hell, no one has ever bought me clothes before… _ ’

He had been a daze as the pretty human took him over to pick out clothes Red would like, even though he could tell she was tired she just smiled as she held out clothes for him. ‘ _ Even bought a jacket and a collar… _ ’

Sure the human looked confused about the collar but instead of her calling him a pervert of a freak she had just shrugged and smiled adding it to the cart.

‘ _ So different… _ ’

Red didn’t really know what to think about the human, she seemed kind and he didn’t know why she would take in some bitty like him. ‘ _ All those fucking Baby Blues and Dreams climbing all over her, hell even those messed up Ink’s wanted her attention… she could have taken anyone of them but she picked me up _ .’

Smirking Red shoved the sheet off of him sitting up, taking in the room with its white walls and dark wood furniture.

A yell from outside the room caused Red to jump in fear, settling down when he remembered the other bitties this human had. He could hear Error yell something about swamp creatures that had Nightmare laughing.

Red felt a shiver make its way down his spin rattling his bone, ‘ _ Where’s kitten…she didn’t leave me with these crazy bastards did she.’ _

Shaking his head ‘ _ Don’t need kitten to protect me from her crazy bitties _ .’ Red growled looking down, a red glow making its way across his cheeks taking in what he was dressed in.

‘ _ Can’t believe I wore this last night…though it is comfortable. _ ’ The red cat onesie with black strips was really soft and felt really nice against his bone, the tail was annoying as fuck though.

Standing up, Red stretched his arms above his head, jumping again at another yell from the other room, he started to sweat at the thought of going out there with the other bitties.

‘ _ Gotta change before I go out there. _ ’ It was embarrassing enough that he was wearing the onesie he didn’t need those two laughing at him even if Error had been wearing that bunny onesie. Chuckling Red port down to the floor, opening the drawers looking for the clothes that Kitten had gotten for him.

Opening the first drawer he found only black clothes, ‘ _ Creepy Nightmares clothes _ .’ Red closed that drawer fast not wanting to be caught by the goopy bitty. ‘ _ How does Kitten touch him _ .’ He shivered thinking about the other bitties tentacles that he had seen wrap around Kitten.

Opening another drawer Red almost slammed it when he saw that they belonged to Error, ‘ _ Glitchy bastard would hang me from the ceiling if he caught me in his drawer _ .’ Growling at the memory of the glitchy bitty grinning at him before he even realized what had happened Red found himself hanging from the ceiling yelling.

Shaking his head Red reached for the last drawer opening it and sighed in relief to see his new clothes folded inside. Sitting on top of the clothes was the red collar he had picked out, blushing he picked up looking it over. The gold buckle and studs shined in the light coming from the bedroom window, the red leather felt soft against his phalanges.

Grinning Red stripped out of the cat onesie, wrapping the collar around his neck and buckling it he couldn’t help the purr that made its way up his throat. ‘ _ Fuck this feels good _ .’

Reaching back inside he grabbed some black underwear that he slipped on before grabbing a red shirt and black basketball shorts. Shoving his head through the shirt and sliding on his new shorts, Red grinned looking down at his new clothes.

‘ _ Damn these feel nice on the bones, way better then those clothes that they have us wear at the center _ .’ The center clothes for bitties that were up for adoption weren’t the same brand they sold in store, they were colored depending on what bitty type they were and where of a cheaper make.

Rubbing his hands down his ribcage Red smiled at the softness of the shirt, ‘ _ Damn Kitten you’re going to spoil me _ .’ He frowned at the other two drawers that were filled with clothes for the other bitties, ‘ _ I guess you do treat us bitties a lot differently then from others. _ ’ 

Red jumped again as another yell from the other bitties cut through his thoughts, frown deepening he ported onto the kitchen counter.

Seeing Nightmare and Error both sitting on the couch, Nightmare was laughing at the glitching Error who was smacking one of Nightmare tentacles away from him. Hearing the sound of Red shortcut they both stopped to look over at him.

“Well, well good morning princess.” Nightmare grinned at him sitting back into the couch, his hands resting on his stomach.

Red growled at him not taking his eyes off either of them, “Aint a princess.” Grumbling he crossed his arms, Nightmares grin stretched wider across his face.

“Y-ou’d be a-n ug-ly o-ne any way-s.” Standing up Error fixed his shirt.

“We have the same face!” Red shouted pointing at his face, ‘ _ What’s this assholes problem _ .’

Nightmare chuckled, “Don’t mind Error he’s just pissed because you joined our small family around the time I gave him permission to bond with Y/N” he turned his grin on a fuming Error.

“T-hat isn’t th-e prob-lem! L-ike I’d want t-o bo-nd w-ith a human…” Error looked unsure and confused wringing his phalanges together a yellow blush on his face.

Red couldn’t help but look confused at the two of them, “Bond? I thought that was a joke..”

‘ _ Did these crazy bastards really bond with Kitten…’ _ Nightmare was now giving him a blank look, the corners of his teeth turned down, Red’s eyes widened. ‘ _ Shit no way! _ ’

“T-his octo-pus is an-d be-fore you sh-owed up the t-hought of d-oing the sam-e ‘MIGHT’ ha-ve cros-sed my m-ind.” Red frowned at Error glitches were starting to pop up all over his body.

Shaking the shock from himself, Red scratched his head, “Wha…. How?”

‘ _ How does a bitty bond with a human _ .’ The thought had never really crossed Red’s mind all his previous owners never made him want to connect to them in any way. ‘ _ Would Kitten.. would I want to with her.. _ ’

“The same way you bond with any human or monster, though it’s not any of your business since you're new here, you should know Y/N and I are a mated pair. Error wants to initiate a bitty bond, something you are not to do unless I say so.” Nightmare’s eyelight narrowed at him, Red could feel sweat start to build up his temples before sliding down.

Giving a shaky nodded Red shivered as Nightmare smiled at him, “Good, now you’ve missed breakfast but you’re in luck you slept until lunch.”

‘ _ This guy is crazy…. Mated to a human… _ ’ Red blushed cherry red, ‘ _ the thought of Kitten doing stuff to me _ .’ Red wiped the drool from his sharp teeth.

“L-azy.” Snapping back to the two dangerous bitties in front of him, Red glared at Error who was laughing at him.

“I don’t know why you call him lazy, you just got up an hour ago.” Nightmare snickered shortcutting to the counter next to Red who jumped at the other bitties' appearance.

“So jumpy, don’t worry Red your family now… just keep in mind our rules and you should be fine.” Nightmare was looking at him from the corner of his eye socket, a grin stretching across his face, “Who wants lunch, I’m sure you're hungry Red.”

“Y…yeah food sounds good.” Nodding at Red Nightmare walked around the counter to the fridge opening the door with his tentacles.

Turning Red jumped again to see Error standing next to him grinning, “Don’t w-orry abou-t Nig-htmare, the hu-man ma-de him p-romise to lo-ok out for y-ou. He won't do anything to ya it’ll just up-set the human.”

“Sh, don’t tell him that, a little fear is a good look for him.” Red turned his attention back to the goopy bitty who had placed something into the microwave.

“Ya mean you was joking.” Red didn’t get these two bitties.

Nightmare looked thoughtfully over at him, “C-ourse he wa-s, the hu-man is the on-ly o-ne th-at c-an tell us if she wants to b-ond wit-h us. He ju-st likes th-e neg-ative em-otions you were l-etting ou-t.” Error said moving passed Red to shortcut to the table.

Red eyelights widened as he looked back at the chuckling Nightmare as the microwave beeped. “Go sit at the table with the party pooper.”

Taring his eyelights away from the other bitty he ported to the table, ‘ _ That fucking jerk nearly gave me a heart attack… soul attack? _ ’ Rubbing his chest above where his soul was, Red looked over at Error who was sitting on one of the bitty chairs strapped to the wooden chairs.

Grumbling Red turned his head to look for a seat using his red magic to pull out one of the chairs to sit down, he watched as Nightmare used his magic to float condiments onto the table along with their food.

Looking at the food in front of them Red watched as Error used his magic to grab one of the weird long shaped food and start eating it. Frowning he turned back to Nightmare who was pouring something red onto his, before turning his attention to the last one on the plate.

“What is this?” Red used his magic to bring the last one over to him staring at it.

Both Error and Nightmare stopped eating to look at him, then at each other. Swallowing Nightmare placed his food down, leaning his elbows on the table. “It’s a hotdog, I’m surprised you didn’t ask last night when Y/N was making them.”

Red looked back down at the ‘hotdog’ frowning, “Never seen one before, Kitten was making this?”

Nightmare nodded, picking up his own hotdog taking a bit, Error had finished his and was lounging in his seat.

“She made the dogs yesterday but really she finished them this morning.” Nightmare said he was almost done with his hotdog.

Red nodded looking at the bottles that Nightmare had placed on the table, “What are those?”

“Ketch-up and mus-tard now just e-at it.” Error rubbed his stomach glaring over at him.

Glaring back at Error one last time, Red looked down again at the bottles before using his magic on the mustard. Lifting it up he squirted some on to his own hotdog, before taking a bit….

‘ _ Oh hell yeah! _ ’

Reds eyelights widened, looking up at the other two confused bitties in front of him Nightmare raising a browbone at him in question. Ignoring them he started to stuff the rest of the hotdog into his mouth groaning. Red was sad when the last of it was gone, looking back up at the mustard bottle he used his magic to bring it to him.

“D-on’t you da-re!” Error cried standing up and pointing at him, Red smirked at the glitchy bitty tipping the mustard bottle and started to chug the spicy yellow condiment. Nightmare and Error both made noises of disgust, their eyelights going out as Red continued to drink from the mustard bottle.

Slamming the now empty bottle down on the table Red laughed at the looks he was getting from the other two bitties.

“This shit is awesome!” He raised the bottle up and brought it down grinning when Nightmare shook his head and Error started making computer noises. “Do we have more mustard?” Red looked hopeful at Nightmare who grinned at him.

“Fraid not, that was the only one we had.” Nightmare shrugged standing up to magic the plates to the sink, Red pouted watching the goopy bitty throw the empty bottle away. “Error pull yourself together I have a mission for us to do.”

Confused Red watched Nightmare shortcut to the balcony outside, “What does he mean mission?” Turning his head to look at Error who was glaring at the door.

“Who know’s he gets like this sometimes, usually its something stupid like destroying onesies or chancing squirrels away from the tree outside.” Error sighed standing up to follow after Nightmare who was waiting for them.

Curious Red followed after them to stand next to the rail which Nightmare was hanging from with his tentacles, not seeing Error he looked around only to see a blue hammock hanging from the ceiling, his black slipper clad feet hanging over the edge.

‘Luck bastard has a fucking hammock.’

Red turned his attention back to Nightmare as he slid down the rail, “S-o what kin-d of mis-sion are you t-alking abo-ut this time Night-mare, go-ing af-ter the one-sies again.”

Nightmare lazily grinned over at Error who had ported down to stand next to them, “Y/N hid the new ones and don’t think I didn’t see you hiding your own after you got dressed. But no, we have a bigger problem to worry about then our sleep wear.”

Red grinned snickering at Error’s yellow blush started to glow across his cheekbones. “So w-hat’s if I wan-t to ke-ep the damn paj-amas she go-t me.” Error crossed his arms looking away from Red and Nightmare.

Nightmare shrugged, turning away from them to look out at the street, “Whatever we have more important things to take care of.”

Red turn to look out at the street only seeing more of the apartment complex with trees and bushes on the ground, cocking a browbone at the goopy bitty, “So what is the issue and why do we need to help you?”

Nightmare turned frowning at him, “To earn your keep mostly but also because ever since that... ‘ **PERSON** ’… stood on our doorstep and I knew what had to be done.”

Error groaned covering his face with his hands, “Night-mare you k-now our hum-an is no-t go-ing to like y-ou messing wi-th the nei-ghbors.”

Red was really confused now, ‘ _ what the hell were they talking about… what person? _ ’ The thought of a person so dangerous near Kitten bugged him, and if this person scared someone like Nightmare then they really must be a threat.

Sweat started to drip down Red’s skull looking nervously at Error who looked like he just wanted to be anywhere but outside talking about this.

“Error that person is a void creature…it might even be the fucking king of all void creatures.” Nightmare had turned to face them both now, hands stuffed into his jackets pockets frowning at Error. “All I want to do is go over there cause a little chaos just to scare it to leave our home.”

‘ _ Void creature what the fuck is this bastard trying to pull me into _ .’

“L-ook Nigh-tmare, I’m all for th-e destruct-tion of some-ones pro-perty, it’s al-ways hilarious, but if we’re ca-ught doing this we c-ould get Y/N in trou-ble.” Error looked away from them rubbing the back of his head. “An-d for cry-ing out lo-ud Night-mare, the new neigh-bor isn’t a void cre-ature he’s just a squi-rrel monst-er that we ju-st hap-pened to see at the ce-nter before he m-oved in!”

“Wait squirrel monster I thought we were going to fight some void creature!” Red was so confused.

“Ke-ep up Red, the squi-rrel mon-ster is the voi-d creatur-e.” Huffing Error looked back Nightmare giving him a deadpan look.

“You make it sound like we’re going to get caught.” Nightmare grinned at Error. “I know you can do this without being seen.”

“Fucking squirrel monster?” Red was still trying to understand what was going on scratching the top of his skull frowning.

Nightmare sighed, making Red look up over at him, “Red, yes a squirrel monster…damn void beings.” Error rolled his eyelights. “So here’s the plan, we’re going to shortcut down to the sidewalk and then up to its balcony.” Red and Error nodded listening to Nightmare.

‘ _ Makes sense have to see where we’re shortcutting to before we can _ .’ Red shoved his hands into his shorts pockets.

“From there we see if the bastard is there, if he is we can either come back another day or scare the living hell out of him by making things fly around.” Nightmare went on to explain.

“Ugh enough with the planning let 's just get over there and start destroying shit.” Growling Error ported down to the sidewalk leaving, huffing Nightmare followed after him. Red turned to look down at the other bitties, shaking he ported next to Nightmare.

“See that balcony a window over from our bedroom near the tree, that is where we need to shortcut to.” Nightmare pointed up at the balcony.

Shortcutting up to the balcony Red could feel the sweat on his skull slid down his neck, wiping it off he snuck over with the other two to peer through the window. The apartment had the same layout as theirs from what Red could see though with a lot more acorn and nut pictures everywhere.

“So this is the creature's spawn point.” Nightmare growled pressing his face against the glass.

Error sighed, “You m-ean living ro-om, can we jus-t go in a-nd get this ov-er with I rea-lly want to d-estroy so-mething now.”

“Shit dude, we really gonna destroy this guy’s apartment?” Red felt excitement at the thought of breaking that ugly squirrel lamp that he had spotted on the side table. ‘ _ Where the hell do you even find something like that! _ ’

They all ducked seeing movement inside, the squirrel monster walked out from what was most likely his bedroom. Sneaking a look the bitties watched as the monster turned on the tv before sitting down on the couch.

Nightmare growled glaring in at their target, “Change of plans,” pulling away from the window he looked over at a sweating Red and Error who was staring at him without eyelights.

“We’re going to mess with him instead. Error go into the bedroom, find and throw around his clothes, make a total mess, remember to attach some to the fan and turn it on. But listen out for if he walks into the room don’t want to be caught.” Error seemed happy with this as a grin took over his face.

“If he does go into the room, meet back at the apartment.” Error gave him a nod turning to peek through the window.

Red jumped when Nightmare turned to face him, “Red your with me, we’re going to scare the fuck out of this void creature. Just do what I say when I say it, think of this as revenge.”

Red nervously nodded even as he felt his excitement build. ‘ _ Fuck we’re actually going to do this _ .’

“Go when ready Error.” The oily bitty smirked over at the excited Error, a crazed smile splitting his face Red shivered as the glitch bitty ported into the bedroom.

Nightmare and he looked into the apartment to see the squirrel look towards the bedroom, “Ok here we go.”

Nightmare used his blue magic to unplug the tv making the monster wipe around to look away from where Error was going to town in its bedroom. “Think you can open and slam the cupboards?”

Red nodded, smirking as he gathered his magic to him before using it to pull and slam one of the cupboards closed, causing the monster who was trying to fix his tv to jump.

Nightmare’s magic threw one of the pillows on the couch onto the floor making the squirrel jump again and emit a loud squeak sound as he turned around to look at the fallen pillow.

“Another cupboard.” Grinning at the frightened look on the squirrels face, Red slammed two cupboards this time, causing the monster to scream.

Letting out a loud laugh at the reaction Reds eyelights widened seeing the squirrel monster whip around to look where he and Nightmare were hiding outside on the balcony.

Grunting Red felt his head shoved down by one of Nightmares tentacles hiding them below the window, looking nervously at Nightmare he was surprised to see the other grinning like mad. Peeking inside Reds eyelights widened to see the monster heading for the bedroom.

“Damn, well it was fun while it lasted. Come on back to the apartment.” Nightmare stood up from where they were crouching looking down at Red.

“One minute I want to destroy one thing.” Red spotted the ugly lamp again used his magic to throw it against the wall breaking making the monster inside scream again.

Red laughed loudly at the lamp's destruction yelped when Nightmare used one of his tentacles to grab the back of his shirt pulling through a shortcut. Red grunted when he was thrown onto the couch, Nightmare standing over him smirking.

“While I enjoyed that last bit of fear, what did I say about listening to what I said.” Nightmare tilted his head making Red gulp.

“Oh go-od your b-ack.” The sound of Errors voice above them had Red and Nightmare look up at the glitching bitty grinning at them eating a chocolate bar.

Scowling Nightmare turned away from Red,  _ ‘That bastard is scary as hell…. not that I’m gonna tell him that _ .’ Sweating Red glared up at Nightmare, glad that the goopy bitties attention was on someone else.

“Did you actually go into the bedroom and mess it up or did you come straight here to stuff your face?” Nightmare crossed his arms.

“Ha, yeah all messed up clothes all over and attached to ceiling fan. He’s going to be cleaning that for a while.” Error grinned down at them.

Red slid down the couch laying on his side he let out a sigh grinning, replaying the destruction of the ugly lamp in his head. Chuckling at memory of the monster screaming in fright, ‘ _ That was fun. _ ’

He’d never done anything like that before, sure he’d bitten his previous owners and had destroyed some of their stuff out of anger. But this was actually just fun to harass someone for the hell of it, though really Red felt tired again from using that last bit of magic to throw the lamp.

“Mo-ve over yo-ur ta-king up the c-ouch.” Red looked up at Error giving him the middle finger smirking. Error just grinned at him pulling blue string from his eye sockets, yelping Red struggled to get up and out of the way only to be dragged into the air.

“Oh come on!” Red yelled swinging from the strings holding him up by the ankle, Error chuckling at him as he sat down.

“Error drop the cherry.” Snickering Nightmare took his spot on the couch.

Red let out a grunt as he was dropped onto the couch, groaning he rolled over onto his back looking up at the ceiling as the other two laughed.

‘ _ Bastards… _ ’

“So yo-u think the m-onster will te-ll on us?” Red turned to look at Error who was looking at the tv.

Nightmare yawned, stretching out his legs, “Not likely, we weren’t seen so there’s no reason he should think it was us.” Red flinched when his cyan eyelight rolled over to look down at him. “Then again he did hear Red laugh.”

“Aint my fault it was funny he screamed.” Red protested sitting up to look back at Nightmare who was snickering.

“That was funny.” Nightmare nodded grinning.

Error smiled over at them chuckling, “I heard that it was hard not to laugh at the girly scream.”

The three of them laughed, Red wiped red tears from his sockets chuckling at Error who had started to hiccup. They all jumped when there was a knock on the front door, whipping their heads to look at it.

“uh…” Red didn’t know what to do should they hide, answer the door or…

Error was starting to make fax machine noises glitches spreading out all over his body, which was making Red feel even more freaked out.

“Calm down it's just the void creature.” Nightmare turned the volume of the tv up looking away from the door.

Both Error and Red looked over at him, “What do we do!” “Fuc-k he kn-ew it wa-s us!”

Nightmare turned his head to look at them with a deadpan look, “Well now he does good job Error, but we still do nothing” Error groaned covering his face, “we’re only pets we don’t open the front door to strangers.” Smirking Nightmare turned back to the paranormal show on the tv.

Red wiped the sweat from his forehead, ‘ _ Nightmares right we are just pets, we don’t open doors…’ _

There was another knock on the door which had them look at it again before turning away from it back to watching the tv.

“It’s just odd he’s standing out there..” Red grumbled shuffling back into the couch.

“He’ll go away soon enough.” Nightmare scoffed as there was again a knock on the door.

They ignored the knocking that continued to come only to jump when it sounded like the door was kicked. Red yelped scrabbling away from the door and into Nightmare grabbing him shaking, hearing Nightmare growl trying to pry him off.

“Get off Red!” Nightmare wrapped his tentacles around Red throwing him on the footrest, bouncing he scrambled around to press his head into the pillow near Nightmare who was looking pissed at the door.

“I t-old yo-u it was a b-ad id-ea.” Error growled glaring at the door, even as the knocks had stopped.

“Bastard kicked our door, damn void creature.” Nightmare sat back against the couch and pillows.

Red was shaking loud noises always messed him up, it was always followed by pain and him biting someone. ‘ _ Nothing good comes from loud noises.’ _

Not hearing anymore knocks or bangs Red lifted his head up to look at the door, “Is…is it gone?”

He looked over at Nightmare who was looking at the door glaring, “Yeah he’s gone.”

Sighing in relief Red flopped back against the cushion closing his eyes even more tired then he had been earlier.

“We’ll ha-ve to tell the hum-an what hap-pened.” Error grumbled to them. “She’s not go-ing to be happ-y with us.”

Nightmare only hummed in response, Red opened his eyes to look over at the two bitties on the couch both of them glaring at each other.

‘ _ Hope they don’t blame me for this. _ ’

Exhausted from what happened in the short time he was awake, Red closed his eyes again falling asleep snoring loudly.

********

Red snorted awake feeling something soft touching his head, eyelights still blurry he couldn’t make out what was touching him.

Memories of the day had him yelp grabbing onto the hand touching him, Red bit down closing his eyes, tasting blood as the person hissed trying to pull away from him only making Red bite harder.

“Red its ok let go.” Another hand started to pet his head, Red could feel it shaking.

Slowly opening his eyes he stared up into Kittens grimacing face, realizing he was biting her Red let her go.

“I’m sorry kit-“Red started to apologize only to yelp when black tentacles pulled him away from his Kitten.

Scared Red looked into the face of a pissed off Nightmare. “ **Hello buddy** .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a cute funny chapter and I did this... 😐  
> Hope Reader is able to calm things down with the neighbor  
> Also I don't condone harassing people or breaking their things. Not cool at all but for the story I guess it had to be done lol


	26. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> A special thank you to Katsuke for editing

Sighing through her nose Y/N made her way down the apartment hallway having just gotten back from another day at work. It wasn’t a bad day really, it was actually a good day and she had gotten a lot of work done.

The only thing that was really bothering her at work was that Justin had taken to watching her. Y/N had caught him a few times looking across the office at her or even that one time today when he had stood in the office kitchen staring at her.

It was creepy and she really didn’t know what to do about it . S he didn’t want to cause more problems at work and Y/N tried to avoid drama in any setting like the plague. She knew she should probably report him but what was she going to say ? T hat he was staring at her and she didn’t like it ?

Y/N stopped in front of her door letting out another sigh reaching for her keys inside her purse. Looking down she noticed a scuff mark on her door that wasn’t there this morning. Narrowing her eyes at the mark in irritation, Y/N hoped that whoever made that mark hadn’t upset her bitties.

She did not need Nightmare to go on the war path because someone decided to scuff the door. Finally her fingers found her keys, unlocking the door she shuffled inside , kicking off her shoes.

“I’m home!” Y/N looked into the living room, smiling at them sprawled out all over the couch, well Nightmare and Red were. Error popped his head up out of his nest in his corner, yawning and blinking over at her with a grin.

“Y-eah we se-e th-at hu-man.” He ported over to the side table watching Y/N put her purse away.

Chuckling , Y/N looked over at the other two bitties to see Nightmare smirking at her , laying back against the pillows, but Red was passed out cold , snoring like a mini chainsaw. ‘ _ Oh my god that _ _ ’s _ _ cute _ .’

Walking into the room she  softly  touched Errors ’s head, surprised when he took her hand , holding it as he followed her across the  couch  before letting go to flop down onto his spot.  Y/N smiled down at him as a soft yellow glow spread on his face.

Turning her attention to Nightmare who was staring up at her, Y/N bent down to press a kiss against his mouth hearing him purr as she pulled back. Standing back up  she  reached up to unclip her hair, running her fingers through it .

“ Had a good day pet?” Y/N looked down at Nightmare . S he didn’t know if she should tell them that Justin was  stalking her at work.

But it was just one day, maybe she should just let it go unless it becomes a daily thing of his. “Yeah got a lot done today. Chris wants me to go with David next week to a new center to take pictures of some of the bitties there.”

It was part of her job and she was interested to see if all the centers had the same look inside and what types of bitties they had.

Nightmare nodded looking bored but Y/N could feel that he was actually interested, that was just his resting face, “Just don’t bring back another bitty if you have to go to the center , we already are enough with our new  addition  here.”

Nightmare nudged his head over at the still sleeping Red . Y/N was actually surprised to see him sleeping since he had still been asleep when she had left this morning.

Chuckling , Y/N walked around the coffee table, “I’m going to get changed then start on dinner.”

Walking into the bedroom she started to unbutton her shirt, Y/N could hear the boys in the other room grumbling  at each other.

Throwing her shirt in the laundry basket, she reached back to unclasp her bra sighing in relief. The underwires always bothered her boobs, rubbing under her breast at where the wires dug in all day. Y/N reached for a shirt she could relax in slipping over her head. Pulling on her pajama pants after taking off her work slacks.

Finally dressed down to just  veg out , Y/N walked into the kitchen raising her eyebrow at Nightmare and Error who were glaring at each other.

“Sooo, how was your first day with Red?” turning her attention to the fridge , Y/N pulled out the pork chops that she had taken out that morning.

Placing  the meat on the counter Y/N looked over at them, “He was alright, though he drank all the mustard.”

Nightmare ported onto the counter , followed by Error, both sitting down to watch her cook . “He drank the mustard?” Y/N scrunched up her face, her bitties snickering at the look, shaking her head and grabbed the pan from the sink.

Placing the pan on the stove and turning it on, she added olive oil to the pan, “G-ross righ-t.”

Waiting for the oil to heat she turned to look at Error shrugging, “I mean it's not bad but I don’t think I’d drink a bottle of it.” She actually liked mustard just not that much to dri nk a full bottle.

“So what did you guys do today?” Y/N  looked  back at the pan to check it, missing the glances the bitties threw at each other.

“Eh not much just played video games  ‘ til sleeping beauty over there woke around lunch time. At lunch, got grossed out by Red and  checked out the new neighbor. Then we came home, watched tv, took naps and ate snacks , the usual.” Nightmare listed off.

Y/N added the pork to the pan, seasoned it and placed the lid on top, nodding along to Nightmare’s telling of their day but stopped when he mentioned the new neighbor. Groaning, she turned back around to look at Nightmare with an exasperated look.

“What happened?” Y/N rubbed the side of her face looking at her two guilty looking bitties.

They both looked away from her as she stared them down, “I’m offended you think that I wou-“, “Ten-tacles here d-ecided we sh-ould har-ass the sq-uirrel.”

Nightmare whipped his head around to frown at Error who called him out. Y/N groaned again but couldn’t help but smile at the look of betrayal Nightmare was giving Error who just crossed his arms not looking at either of them.

“Really glitch, throwing me under the bus.” Nightmare pointed at the glitchy bitty, “You make it sound like I forced you to go next door and throw his clothes all over the place you seemed perfectly happy to do so.”

Error turned to look back at Nightmare, “T-here is no bus to th-row you unde-r I’m just tell-ing the huma-n what hap-pened.”

Y/N eyes widened looking at them in shock, realizing they weren’t joking, the sound of sizzling and popping had her slowly turn to face the stove, turning on the microwave fan. Checking on dinner she went to the fridge still in shock as she grabbed some vegetables , putting them in the sink.

Placing her hands on the counter , Y/N turned her head to look at the still arguing bitties, “Come on guys please tell me you didn’t.”

Nightmare and Error turned to look at her with wide eyelights. Nightmare stood up , moving closer to her, “Look we did go over to the void creature ’ s apartment to cause chaos and maybe to scare him a little bit. But none of us was seen doing anything so he shouldn’t be able to blame us.”

That sort of made her better  until  Error added, “Ex-cept for the fa-ct that he ca-me knockin-g on our door ev-en kicking  a-nd  sc-aring Ch-erry over th-ere.” He pointed at the still knocked out Red on the  couch  footrest.

‘ _ Well that explains the mark on the door… _ ’ sighing , she looked sadly over at Red, turning on the sink to wash the vegetables and placing them in a pot on the stove.

“Please tell me at least you didn’t involve Red in your mission  of  us getting written up.” She pleaded with them over her shoulder. Seeing them shuffle and look away from her, Nightmare stuffed his hands into his jackets pockets frowning at her.

“It wasn’t like I really had to try to get him to come with us . H e was the one that broke the lamp.” He grumbled.

Placing her tongs down , Y/N whined, “Oh come on guys really !”

She did not need this, now she would have to go next door and apologize to the scary Squirrel monster next door. Y/N didn’t know what it was about the monster, maybe his dark void like eyes or those sharp looking bucked teeth. She shivered just thinking about the last time she ran into him, still that was no reason for Nightmare or the others to harass him.

Red even broke a lamp . R ubbing her face , Y/N sighed , picking up her tongs again.  _ ‘Well there’s not much I can do now _ _. _ _ I’ll just have to suck it up and go over, apologize and pray he doesn’t complain to the apartment complex _ .’

Y/N wasn’t really angry at them . S ure she was upset and it really wasn’t something they needed  right now  but they would get through it. Looking over at  the two bitties , Error looked grumpy but also guilty about what they had done at least. Nightmare didn’t look upset or guilty at all , she wasn’t really surprised,  but  the emotions she got from his soul though were telling a different story.

He was more upset that he had upset her  than  over what he actually had done. Y/N figured that’s as best as she could probably get from Nightmare.

“Look I’m upset but I’m not mad, just please for the love of all things holy don’t do it again.” Y/N clasped her hands together , pleading with them.  She smiled as they shuffled their socked feet looking down at the counter. “Fine.”, “F-ine.”

Chuckling , Y/N kissed Nightmare’s head and quickly touched Error ’s , “Thank you, we just need to hang out for another month or two and then with some luck we can leave this place.” They looked  up at her in shock. Y/N winked at them, turning back to get dinner finished.

“Wait pet, what do you mean leave?”

“Ye-ah w-hy are we lea-ving I j-ust go-t u-sed to th-is p-lace and I just go-t here!”

“I’ll tell you guys once dinner is done, which should be any minute now. Can you grab the plate  and silverware for me?  I need to wake up Red.” Y/N turned off the boiling vegetables, giving her two curious bitties a smile  before  moving around the counter to where Red was still sleeping.

Kneeling down next to the footrest , Y/N’s eyes softened looking at her snoring bitty laying sprawled out on his back . Red really was cute and she giggled seeing he had a bit of drool  at  the corner of his open mouth. He was in trouble just like Nightmare and Error, but this was his first time getting in trouble here so she was going to let this one  slide .

Lifting her hand , Y/N touched the top of his skull , stroking it . S he chuckled as he grunted , closing his mouth and he started to frown in his sleep. “Red , it's almost dinner time, come on my cherry boy , time to get up.”

He snorted , eyelights looking blurrily up at her . H is face shifted from confused to scared and before she could say anything to calm him , Red turned his head and bit down hard on the palm of her hand.

Y/N yelped , her arm flinching to get her hand away from the biting bitty, who only bit harder at the jerk . S he could see blood around his teeth as they sunk in deeper, his eyes  tightly shut . Grimacing, she didn’t pay attention to both Nightmare and Error who ported to be on both sides of Red , glaring down at the scared bitty.

“Red it ’ s ok , let go.” Y/N used her other hand to reach up and softly stroke the top of his head . H e must have heard her because he opened his eyes to look up at her again. He quickly opened his mouth, his eyelights wide with fear and sadness.

“I’m sorry kit-“ Red didn’t get to speak as Nightmare ’s tentacles pulled the edgy bitty away from her.

Y/N could tell Nightmare was pissed, not wanting Nightmare to hurt Red she went to reach for him only to be stopped by Error standing in front of them.

Nightmare’s face was morphed to have sharp teeth, his other tentacles not holding Red down were pointed down at the scared bitty , looking oddly sharp, “ **Hello buddy** .”

Y/N did not want to hear Nightmare’s voice get like that again and to use it on a fellow bitty, her bitty… she could hear Red ’ s bone rattling in fear as he looked up at the terrifying bitty.

“NIGHTMARE!”  Everyone froze at her voice.Y/N had never yelled at him in anger before.

Nightmare was looking up at her in shock, his face back to normal, his eyelight wide , tentacles down and flat on the cushion . E ven Error was looking at her , eyelights gone, a dial tone noise coming from his gaping mouth . H e had never heard Y/N yell.

“Let go of Red. Right. Now.” The tentacles wrapped around Red let go . Nightmare was looking at her , confused , a cyan glow on his cheekbones but all Y/N worried about was her scared bitty.

“Red are you ok ? Y ou don’t have to be scared , I'm not angry at you.” Y/N reached around the still crashed Error with her good hand dragging Red closer to her and away from Nightmare.

Red was a shivering mess .  Y/N  stared  sadly at the red tears in the corner of his eyes as he looked up at her,  and she cupped the side of his head in the palm of her hand using her thumb to pet his forehead. She was happy that  it seemed to calm him down. “Are you alright now?”

“Am-Am I alright? I s-should be asking y-you th-that kitten.” Red stuttered, wrapping his arms around her wrist.

Y/N looked at her other hand that was bleeding onto the couch, “ Oops , I guess I have to have a piece of candy before dinner.” She chuckled smiling down at the shocked Red.

Red let go of her wrist and looked over at her  injured  hand , eyelights widening, “Shit kitten I’m so sorry I-I was just.. just.” he frowned, wiping the back of his hand across his face , grimacing at the blood.

“It’s fine . I understand  **fear** ,” she glared over at Nightmare who tilted his head watching them. “ c an sometimes make us react without thinking.” Nightmare sighed looking away from her. Y/N looked over at Error as he sat down on the couch blinking  in confusion as he looked back and forth from her to Nightmare.

Sighing , Y/N picked up Red with her uninjured hand holding him close to her  as she walked into the kitchen, “Wasn’t scared , just startled that’s all.” Red grumbled pressing his head against her chest , trying to hide.

Chuckling , she set him down on the counter . S he looked over at the stove and was happy to see it was off. ‘ _ Well at least our food won’t be burnt. _ ’ Turning around , she opened the small pantry to grab a piece of candy she  kept in case of emergencies.

Frowning, Y/N moved cans and bags around looking for the candy bag, not seeing it, she groaned. ‘ _The boys must have eaten it, even when I told them not to.’_ She turned back to scold them for eating the candy, only to see Error standing on the counter next to Red holding out one of his candy bars to her.

“For me?” Y/N smiled softly at him when he thrust the candy out to her. “Thank you Error.”

“Y-eah whate-ver don’t n-eed you bl-eeding everywh-ere.” He grumbled , a light yellow glow on his face as he watched her take a bit of the candy.

She looked down at her hand as the  bite  closed and healed . I t was always amazing to watch. Going over to the sink , she washed the  rest of the  blood off her hand . As she dried them, she looked over at the bitties  to see they were watching her. Nightmare had ported to the counter and was frowning at her . S he didn’t know what to do. She had never yelled at him before but he had never attacked Error like he had Red , and Red had been so scared she was surprised he hadn’t felt it.

Taking a deep breath , she crossed her arms, “Look what’s done is done, Red didn’t mean to bite me and I only yelled at Nightmare because he shouldn’t have attacked Red. A wound is easily fixed, but I don’t want you guys to fight each other just because one of you accidently hurts me.”

Red was looking down at his feet, with Error looking away from her,  and  Nightmare’s frown had smoothed out looking at her. “I guess I did overreact, at least a little bit.”

Y/N smiled at him, “I’m sorry for yelling at you, but I really don’t want you to make a habit of attacking the others just because they slip up.”

Nightmare nodded, “I ’ll try.”

They both softed as they stared into each other’s eyes and  Y/N could feel his love and worry for her through their bond.  Keeping eye contact, she walked over to him and gently took his head in her hands, leaning down to press a kiss against his teeth, sending her own love and forgiveness through the bond.

“Ugh, c-an we ea-t now!” Pulling back from the kiss , Y/N giggled at Error's grumpy face as Red  looked  at her in shock, a red glow on his cheeks, sweating.

Nightmare’s hands turned her face back to him to kiss her again, before she pulled away, chuckling at him grinning at the other two. Shaking her head, Y/N looked over at the table to see that Nightmare and Error had set the table like she asked.

“Ok let's eat ! E veryone go sit down and I’ll get us our food.”  She shooed them over to the table, before grabbing  their plates and started loading them with food. It took two trips but finally everyone had dinner in front of them.

Digging happily into their food, Y/N smiled as they hummed enjoying their meal. ‘ _ Well at least it wasn’t world war III and no one got hurt…. Well almost no one thank god for magical candy _ .’

“So what were you talking about leaving this place?” Nightmare set his silverware down turning his head to look at her. Red ’ s head shot up from where he was tearing into his porkchop , holding it with his hands , his eyelights wide.

“We going somewhere, kitten?” Error gave Red a look of disgust as a piece of food he was eating fell out of his mouth.

“Y-ou hav-e a n-apkin, use it!” Error took his own napkin and  threw it at Red, hitting him in the face with it.

“Guys…” Y/N cut the argument that she saw coming short, as Red ripped the napkin to pieces, growling at a laughing Error. Nightmare, next to her, smirked as he watched the other bitties freeze, turning back to look at Y/N who was giving them an unimpressed look.

“Right, so I was thinking we should move... To a home of our own.” Y/N smiled at them hopefully.

Nightmare turned to look back at her, “Why?”

Error and Red were also giving Y/N confused looks not understanding why she would want them to move to a house.

“Well this place is getting rather small for all of us and I thought it would be nice to get a place that was just ours. So we’re not on top of each other all the time . I know we all like our space sometimes.” Y/N explained smiling as they started to get it.

“So a bigger place that we own that we can  pretty much do  what we want in?” Nightmare looked thoughtful with a grin on his face before it fell. “What about our tree?”

Y/N looked at Nightmare confused, “You mean the one outside the apartment?” he nodded looking a little upset. “We can plant a tree out in the backyard, any kind you want.”

This seemed to please Nightmare,  _ ‘I never really knew how much he liked that tree. It’s actually kind of sweet, maybe  _ _ we could have  _ _ an apple  _ _ tree  _ _ to match his soul shape _ _ , _ _ but I’ll let him decide.’ _

“Screw the tree we’re getting a fuckin house!” Red cheered slamming his fists down on the table, a smile stretching across his sharp teeth.

Error was frowning down at his plate, playing with his vegetables, “Error are you ok?” Y/N was worried that he wouldn’t like the idea of moving.

“I’m fi-ne huma-n ju-st d-on’t like the id-ea of mov- ing, just g-ot used to t-his pla-ce.” Error looked up at her looking nervous.

Smiling softly at her glitchy bitty, “Well if you think about it the house would give you more room so there’s less chance of us accidently touching you. I was thinking of looking for a three bedroom home, one of the rooms could be just for you guys.”

Their eyeslight’s widened making Y/N think they liked the idea, but then they all frowned, “Are you kicking me out of our bed?”, “Bu-t I just g-ot used to sleep-ing n-ext to y-ou!” ,“Why do I have to have my own room last night was the best rest ever!”

Shocked  at their response to having their own room, Y/N was confused for a minute before it hit her making her laugh, “I’m not kicking you out of bed sillies, this is just a room to play or sleep or do whatever you want to do in. You can always sleep with me, I would get lonely without you beside me in bed.”

_ ‘I can't believe they thought I’d kick them out of our room.’ _

Different colors flushed across their faces at what she said, Red’s face was the brightest , sweat going down his skull. “Y-you mean you would get bonely without us sleeping with you?” Error and Nightmare chuckled at the pun ,  both grinning at Y/N who giggled , nodding.

“What’s the third room for?” Nightmare asked, “Is that to be some sort of love nest for us?”

Y/N choked on her food , covering her mouth as she coughed, “N-no, cough, guest bedroom  is  for if we have someone staying with us.”

“Hmm  too  bad, guess we’ll just have to kick these two out of bed when we want to use it.” Nightmare grinned , returning to his own food,  pointedly  ignoring Error and Red glaring at him.

_ ‘He’s trying to kill me, I know it. _ ’

Clearing her throat Y/N got up to get a glass of water, “Yeah well, we’ll just kick ya out of the bedroom when we want alone time with kitten  too !” freezing , Y/N looked wide eyed at Red who was standing up in his seat , pointing a finger at Nightmare.

“Wh-o says I w-ant alone ti-me with the hu-man!” Error yelled at Red, his face glowing yellow.

Grabbing her drink quickly , Y/N rushed back to the table as Nightmare slammed his hands on it , g rowling at Red who just growled b ack,  shaking, “Calm down I’m sure Red didn’t mean it that way, Nightmare.”

She placed her hand on one of his tentacles in a calming gesture until Nightmare finally sat down with a huff, crossing his arms and glaring at Red. Sighing, Y/N looked over at Red as he sat down as well, pouting in his seat. Error just looked bored with the both of them.

“Anyways, so that’s why I said we were leaving this place and if we’re lucky in three months, maybe more, I’ll be able to find us a home.” Y/N smiled at them when they turned back to her. “My hope is to find a place not too far from work, but if I have to go out further from the city I think it would be fine.”

_ ‘Though the time getting to work would  _ _ be  _ _ longer, I’ll have to see what’s out there.’ _

“You guys should make a list of things you want me to look for so I can add it to my own . I t’s going to be your home too so I want you guys to like it.” She grabbed their plates , seeing that they were done,  and brought them  over  to the sink.

She grabbed a piece of paper and pen to write with  before sitting back down . T he bitties were all wide eyed, Red actually had red tears in the corner of his eyes sockets. “So what would you like in our new home?”

They turned to each other, looking thoughtful for a moment. Error rested his elbow on the table , raising his hands to his mouth, “A q-uiet place w-here I ca-n go to be al-one sometime-es w-ould be ni-ce.”

Smiling at him , Y/N wrote down what he wanted on the paper, ‘ _ Maybe a small bay window. He seems to like to sunbathe just as much as Nightmare does, so he might like that.’  _ Nightmare had told her that he liked the warmth it gave his bones.

“Anything else?” she asked looking up at them.

“A pool!” Red said looking excited about what he wanted.

“Y-ou’d just sin-k! U-nless y-ou wa-nt an in-flatable aro-und your w-aist to kee-p you from dro-wning.” Errors scoffed at Red, a smirk growing on his face as Red growled at him. “O-n se-cond though-ht I think that wo-uld be hilarious-s to see, hu-man get a po-ol to d-rown Red.” 

“Fuck you glitch!”

Y/N sighed at Error, “We’re not going to get a pool to drown anyone.” Red looked sadly at her. “We can still get a pool though, but maybe one that’s safe for you guys to use. I wonder if they have swim trunks for you guys at the center.” Red seemed happy with the idea so she added it to the things she would look into.

_ ‘Maybe a kiddie pool or something…’ _

Y/ N looked over at Nightmare, “So what would you like Night?” He leaned back into his chair, a grin growing on his face. “Nothing dirty..” she laughed as he pouted sitting forward in his chair resting his head in his hand.

“The tree is a must, but a big bedroom would be nice too.” He grumbled . N odding her head Y/N  wrote it down.

She put the pen down and smiled at the bitties, “We can always add more as we go. Just keep  thinking  what else you guys would like in the house.”

She got up and returned  to  the  sink to finish cleaning up dinner as her boys turned to each other to talk about moving into the house and what they might want in it. Y/N could also hear them planning different trouble they could get into.

Sighing , Y/N smiled, shaking her head, ‘ _ Well at least they're excited now about the move. I’ll have to add to the list to find a place with no squirrels _ .’

Her smile fell  and she groaned at the  thought  of still having to go over to her neighbors to apologize . H earing her boys laugh at something at the table made her look over. She was  happy to see them getting along.

Finished with cleaning , Y/N grabbed her drink and sat down to join her boys talk as they messed with each other.

_ ‘It’ll be fine..’ _


	27. Poor Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day out with the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> A special thank you to Katsuke for editing they really are great

Y/N was happy that they had a three day weekend. She could really use the break after the last two weeks they had. Following the exciting day of Red's first day with them, things had calmed down as her bitties got used to each other.

That of course just meant they teased each other horribly and she had come home one day to find poor Red tied up in the tub. But after another scolding to Error and Nightmare, as well as forcing Nightmare to wear his wolf onesie as punishment, things had settled rather well.

Except for when Y/N had to go next door to apologize for how her boys had behaved. It still gave her shivers…

*******

~Last Week~

Y/N walked down the hall from her apartment, taking deep breaths as she neared her neighbors’ door, Nightmare, Error and Red following slowly behind her.

“Don’t fucking know why I have ta say sorry.” Red scoffed his shoe across the floor as they came to stop in front of the door.

Nightmare smirked over at him, “Mostly because you were the one to break the void creature’s lamp.”

Red growled at Nightmare, raising his fists at him, “Wasn’t my idea to go over and harass the bastard!”

“Sh-ut up b-oth of you! Hu-man, kn-ock on th-e door already. Le-ts get t-his o-ver wi-th.” Growling Error stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t tell me to shut up!”

“Tch, you were the one to trash its room.”

“Yo-u t-old me to-o!”

Y/N sighed and glared down at them which caused them to stop talking. Looking back at the door, she raised her hand to knock only for the door to open.

Gasping, she looked at the squirrel monster who was standing there, staring at her before his eyes flicked down to look at the bitties by her feet. Red was sweating as he inched closer to Y/N while Nightmare and Error just glared up at him.

“Can I help you or are you just standing outside my door, arguing for no reason?” The monster's voice was high pitched and Y/N had to hold her urge to laugh at how much his voice did not match his body. Though she supposed it could have matched a normal size squirrel.

Clearing her throat, she lowered her hand that was still raised to knock, “Sorry about that, I actually came over to apologize for what happened earlier this week.”

The squirrel monster let go of the door and stepped closer, “Oh so that was your bitties that messed up my apartment.”

Y/N shivered as those black eyes looked straight into hers, “Um yeah, sorry about that. They have a fear of squirrels you see and well, they thought that if they scared you enough you’d leave.”

“I aint scared of no stupid squirrel!” Red grabbed onto her leg hiding behind her, glaring up at the squirrel monster.

“I w-anted to me-ss with st-uff.”

“I’m still not sorry.”

Y/N groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose at the last two bitties’ response. She just wanted to get this over with so they wouldn’t get in trouble.

The squirrel monster’s laugh had her snap her head up to look up at him, why was he laughing?

“Man, three edgy type bitties, that must be hard on you.” Her bitties all growled at the squirrel monster which just seemed to make him smile more. “It’s ok, I understand now. My niece has an Ink bitty that my sister tells me helps her paint all over their walls. I guess bitties just like getting into trouble.”

“I’m no-thing like that abo-mination!” Error yelled pointing up at the squirrel.

She smiled, “Yeah I hear that about Inks, they love to draw. But still I’m sorry my bitties came over to your place and messed with you.”

She shuddered when the squirrel monster smiled at her, “It’s fine, I was actually looking for a reason to get rid of the lamp they broke. My mom got it for me when I moved out and well it was rather ugly, but since my mom gave it to me I couldn’t just throw it away.”

Y/N could understand that, she had a few things that her own mom had gotten her that she couldn’t get rid of just in case her mom ever found out. But still, he probably shouldn’t have said that in front of the bitties that had trashed his place, it would only encourage them.

As if to prove her point, she felt a weight on her shoulder as Red clung on to her, “That was me, I did that!” She chuckled at his cheeky smile, please with himself.

Shaking her head at Red, Y/N sighed, “Well again I’m sorry for the mess they caused, I’ve told the boys to leave you alone.”

“Thanks, it was very nice of you to come in person and apologize.” He smiled his huge teeth at her before looking at the bitties, “Maybe come say hi instead, if you do come over?”

Her boys scoffed, looking away from the squirrel monster, which just made him chuckle nervously. Y/N smiled politely at him as he stepped back into his apartment, though shivers ran through her again when he smiled at her with his big black eyes staring at her as he closed the door.

Shaking her head to clear it, she turned around to walk back to their apartment. Red must have noticed the shiver as he rubbed his skull against her jaw, trying to comfort her.

“Well that was a waste of two minutes of my life.” Nightmare huffed.

“Why do you hate squirrels so much anyways?” Y/N pulled out her keys to unlock her door, though she was sort of getting it now why Nightmare gets freaked out by them.

Nightmare ported to the couch as soon as they got inside, flopping down on it, “I don’t know, maybe because they’re creepy or maybe because they keep touching our tree.”

Well the squirrel monster’s eyes were creepy, she could at least agree with Nightmare on that.

*****

~Now~

“Ar-e we goi-ng to go or are w-e just goi-ng to st-and here all da-y?” Error’s voice snapped her back to the present with all of them standing in the entryway.

Her bitties were all worriedly looking up at her. She smiled at them, “Sorry, I was just thinking about last weekend.”

Adjusting the messenger bag on her shoulder, Y/N checked her pockets to make sure she had everything as the bitties grumbled about last weekend. Finally she unlocked the door and let them out before locking it up again behind her. They made their way down the stairs and through the gate toward the sidewalk.

Nightmare and Error were walking in front while Red kept himself next to her and she looked down at her newest bitty. This was Red's first time out with them away from the apartment, and since the weather was so nice today, she thought it was a good opportunity to take Red and Error over to the Farmers Market.

She hadn’t seen Alex and Mac for a while either and wanted them to meet her new bitties, not that either of the bitties knew that was one of the things she was going to do. Nightmare and she had been over a few times since but it felt nice to have the whole gang together for once. She smiled down at Nightmare who was telling Red and Error about where they were going.

Error looked a little nervous about all the people that would be there so she had brought the messenger bag with her for him to sit in to get away.

“There’s a lot of free food to try and a really good stall that has chocolate you might like, Error.” She heard him explain to the nervous bitty next to him.

‘Aw that’s so cute, now all I need is for Nightmare to hold Errors hand and show him around.’ Nightmare looked back at her smirking, ‘Not that would ever happen but the thought is cute.’

Hearing panting next to her, Y/N looked back at Red who looked to be having a hard time walking. “Red, do you want me to carry you?”

Red stopped to look up at her, panting, red sweat sliding down his skull, “Yeah, Kitten that’d be great.”

Softly smiling, she bent down to pick him up, holding him in front of her with her arms around his middle. He made a wheezing noise, stiffening before flopping to hang in her arms. Chuckling, Y/N started to walk again to catch up with Nightmare and Error who had stopped a ways to wait for them.

By the time they reached the highway to cross, all three of them were either being carried, Red, in the messenger bag, Error, or sitting on her shoulder. ‘I have to think of maybe getting something to push if we keep coming here.’ The thought of the boys in a stroller made her giggle as she crossed the street to the Market.

Stepping onto the curb she could see that the Market looked rather busy today: cars driving by with people getting in and out of them and groups of people wandering in and out of stalls, eating or looking at things.

She felt Red’s phalanges dig into her arms, starting to shake, as he looked out at all the people. “Don’t worry guys, if it becomes too much for you, we can always go home, ok?” She gently squeezed Red to comfort him.

She looked down at the top of Error's skull as he peeked out at the crowd before he turned his head to look up at her, looking nervous. Removing one of her arms from Red to reach down, she gently stroked Errors’ head, which he allowed before dropping down into the bag. Y/N placed the arms she had used to pet him to hold the bag close.

‘I’ll have to make sure that no one bumps the bag.’

Checking in on Nightmare to make sure he was alright, she giggled at the bored face he was giving the humans and monsters wandering about. He looked at her from the corner of his eye socket as her giggles made him bounce on her shoulder.

She smiled at him and rubbed her head against his side, which he returned. When they all seemed ready to go into the crowd, she made her way over. Walking past the food vendors to the stalls that had the free samples and food to try, knowing that the food would calm the boys down.

Making her way through, she was surprised at all the bitties wandering around with humans and monsters. Some in carriers, that her boys would absolutely refused to be put in, while others, like Nightmare, were riding on their owner’s shoulder.

They made it to the first stall that had cookies to try and buy and the vendor was nice enough to let her have four pieces. She selected a chocolate chunk cookie for Error, who had popped his head out of the bag to take it from her hand. Nightmare had chosen the ginger cookie which he seemed to really like, even when his face didn’t change, she could feel it. Red chose a chocolate chip cookie which he wolfed down eagerly, licking the crumbs from his fingers.

Y/N sampled a lemon cookie that really tasted like lemons. Finishing hers off, she reached for her wallet that Error handed to her. “So do you guys want to get one of each to take home with us?” 

“Sure, was good.”, “Y-es.”, “Sounds good.”

“Awesome,” Y/N smiled at the vendor. “We’ll take one of each please.” The lady behind the stall smiled as she grabbed their order. Paying for it, Y/N handed the bag down to Error so he could store the cookies with him.

After thanking the vendor, they continued to wander down the lanes, stopping every once a while to try different foods, eventually finding someone that made mustard as well as other condiments. Red was all too eager to try the different kinds of mustard the vendor had whereas Nightmare and Error wanted to move on. They still waited somewhat patiently as the thrilled bitty tried the samples.

“Did you find one you like, Red?” She took the sample spoon back from Red to throw away in the vendor's trash.

Red rubbed his head back against her, “I can’t decide Kitten, their all good. Can’t we get all of them?” He pleadingly looked up at her.

Y/N chuckled as he stretched his sharp smile, “How about this? We get one today and then next weekend we’ll get a different one.”

Red pouted before nodding, picking a spicy mustard to take home with them. She payed for it and handed the bottle down to Error for him to store with the cookies.

Once reaching the end of the lane she turned to make her way back down another lane, spotting the familiar faces of Alex and Mac. Cinnamon and Bass were both there, on the table, calling at passersby while Alex and Mac set up samples for people.

Smiling, Y/N slowly made her way over, still stopping at stalls to let her bitties try different things. Finally reaching their stall, Macs ears went up and he gave her a doggie smile, tail wagging. Alex smiled as she approached their stall.

“Y/N it's great to see you, it's been awhile, how are you?” She smiled. It was nice to see Mac again.

“I’m good, just been busy. How are you two? Are you here to help poor Alex manage his stall?” She winked over at a chuckling Alex.

“We’re doing good. You know me, couldn’t leave my poor boyfriend out here by himself.” Mac smirked over at Alex who was now blushing.

“HE WAS NOT HERE ALONE MATE MAC, WE WERE HERE WITH HIM.” Cinnamon crossed his arms, pouting at Mac.

Bass glared up at the dog monster, “YES WE DID NOT ASK YOU TO COME AND SPEND THE DAY HERE SO THAT HUMAN ALEX WOULDN’T POUT THE WHOLE DAY, SCARING CUSTOMERS AWAY.”

“BUT EDGY ME, WE DID ASK MATE MAC TO COME FOR THAT REASON.” Cinnamon looked confused at the bitty next to him.

Y/N and her bitties chuckled at the betrayed glare Bass sent Cinnamon, “Well I’m glad you guys are doing well.”

“You as well, though I didn’t know bitties and humans could have kids.” Alex pointed to Red in her arms who glared up at the other human.

“I aint her fucking kid!” Y/N laughed at Red’s outrage.

“Wh-o the he-ll th-inks we’re th-at goopy bas-tards kids!” Error popped up out of the bag looking around for the one who said that.

“Calm down you idiots, he’s joking.” Nightmare was smirking down at the other two bitties, narrowing his eye over at Mac who looked nervously in return.

“By the Angel, Y/N! Three edgy types, you got some balls.” Mac groaned, shifting his eyes away from Nightmare’s.

“I can tell you firsthand, she doesn’t have any.” Nightmare’s smirk grew at how uncomfortable Mac and Alex got.

“DON’T BE VULGAR GOOPY NIGHTMARE! THERE ARE CHILDREN NEARBY.” Cinnamon stomped his foot, pointing at Nightmare who shrugged.

“TMI Nightmare buddy. Anyways who are these two?” Alex smiled at the growling Red.

Y/N sighed happily that Alex changed the subject. “The one in my arms is Red.” She hefted Red higher making his skull glow red. “and the one in the bag is Error, he doesn’t like being touched.” They raised their eyebrows at her as she rubbed the top of Error's head while he glared at them.

“Right... doesn’t like being touched and this one’s a glowing cherry.” Alex chuckled as Red growled at him again.

“Aint no fucking cherry!”

“LANGUAGE!” Bass stomped over to a now shaking Red.

Realizing they should probably move on, Y/N stepped away from their stall, “It was nice seeing you guys again, I’ll talk to you later.”

“BYE NICE HUMAN AND HER GRUMPY BITTY MATES!” Cinnamon waved at them as the others said goodbye.

Y/N blushed at the Papy’s words, shaking her head, ‘Silly Cinnamon, I only have one mate.’

“Damn human, thinking we were your kids.” Red grumbled, turning around in her arms to grab onto her shirt.

She chuckled, “He was joking, Red. Don’t take it too seriously.”

Y/N felt her hand grabbed by Error who held onto her fingers, “At lea-st one g-ot it ri-ght.”

Frowning, she looked down at the glitchy bitty who was pressing his head against the palm of her hand, “Error?”

Little glitches were popping up around where they were touching but the sound of a crash never came to her ears. She stared in wonder at him as he pulled back to look up at her with daring eyes, ‘He’s touching me without crashing.’ Y/N softly smiled at Error, using her thumb to pet across his forehead until he sat back down in the bag.

Looking up, she caught Nightmare staring at her, Y/N gave him a smile which he returned with a grin of his own before looking forward again.

Continuing down the lane, it started to get more crowded by where the farmers were located. When Error’s bag got jostled, they decided it was time to get out and head towards the food vendors.

Breaking through the crowd, Y/N was surprised to find herself standing in front of a familiar stall with blue glowing flowers. She looked away from them, blushing, as Nightmare chuckled into her ear.

“Y/N, why don’t we get another flower? That last one died mysteriously.” Nightmare purred into her ear with an odd grin.

“No.” Y/N huffed, walking away from the flower stall.

She felt Red turn his head up to look at her blushing face with wide eyelights. “Why do you want a flower?”

“I don’t-“,“We had one before Error and you joined us. Didn’t we have good times with that flower?” Nightmare’s grin grew at the groan she let out, trying to ignore him. “But one day it mysteriously disappeared, never knew what happened to our flower.”

“How about we focus on getting lunch and forgetting the stupid flower?” Y/N knew she was pouting. She focused on the food vendors spread out before them.

“Aw, b-ut n-ow I’m cur-ious.” Error grinned up at her from the bag, and even Red was looking at her in a pleading look.

Y/N felt cornered as all three of them looked at her, “Fine! We’re not getting another one because while at first Nightmare interactions were fine…” she felt her cheeks burning, “After we got together this dingbat put the damn flower in our bedroom.”

‘God that’s it I’m not saying anymore. We’re in public for crying out loud.’

“So?” Red and Error looked confused.

Snickering Nightmare smirked at them, “Well that flower echoes anything it hears, and it caught the most beautiful sounds in the bedroom.”

Y/N covered her face as the other bitties finally understood what happened, their yellow and red blue hues shining across their faces.

“Anyways let's stop talking about perverted flowers and naughty bitties. Who wants lunch?” Y/N redirected their conversation toward looking for food.

Of course it wasn’t that simple since none of them wanted the same thing, so she ended up going around a few times before everyone got what they wanted. They were lucky to find a table in the shade as the clear sky made the day hotter.

Sighing as she sat down setting their food on the table, she let go of Red who crawled up on the table with his hot dog slathered in mustard. Y/N rubbed her left shoulder after sliding the bag off, Error coming out to eat his noodles.

Nightmare was sharing a hamburger with her which the vendor had been nice enough to cut for them. They had also stopped at the bakery stall and picked up cupcakes for dessert. Searching inside the bag, Y/N pulled out the two water bottles she had brought, handing one out to Error to share with Red while she split the other with Nightmare. For some reason, and much to Nightmare’s amusement, they hadn’t liked the idea of sharing though.

“Ah that was good.” Y/N leaned forward smiling at her boys as they each ate a cupcake, “Still need to find that chocolate vendor for Error.” She stated out loud, looking back at the stalls surrounded by people.

“He has some at home, he doesn’t need anymore.” Red grouched looking at the crowds of people. Even Error looked like he didn’t want to go back in there.

Truly none of them did, so they watched the crowd move around just enjoying the shade as the music started to play. Closing her eyes, Y/N smiled, enjoying the moment…

“So what happened to the flower?” Snapping her eyes open, she glared at the grinning Red.

Nightmare sighed, “It met a sad end.”

“Wh-at hap-pened to i-t?” Y/N hid her face in her hands as Error jumped in.

“Well it was thrown in the trash, which then led it to repeating what happened the night before.” Nightmare replied, and Y/N whined in her hands, “Yes something like that but more drawn out. Then it was crushed under a heavy box.”

She dropped her hands, looking over at her smirking mate, “Nightmare…”

“But sadly it only starts to loop one sound.” She looked away from him, her face flaming.

Red’s skull was glowing as he leaned forward, sweat rolling down his skull, “What, uh, what sound?”

“I do-n’t w-ant to kn-ow..” Error had crossed his arms, turning away from the other two, his own skull glowing yellow.

Seeing her chance, Y/N stood up, “Error would you like to go get some chocolate for your stash.”

Error looked over at her, his blush glowing brighter, “Sur-e.”

Sighing in relief she stood up, ignoring Nightmare as he snickered, and held the bag open for Error to climb in. Placing the bag over her shoulder, she looked over at her other two bitties, “Ready?”

Red was pouting but nodded, “Guess so.”

With a smile, Y/N lifted him up into her arms. A moment after, she felt weight on her shoulder again as Nightmare ported himself there. Y/N frowned at him, pouting, “Nightmare could you throw the trash away for me.”

“Just like the flower, and here I was thinking that you like these two.” Nightmare laughed at the two growling bitties.

She shook her head at him even as he used his magic to throw their trash away, ‘This bitty I swear sometime.’ Though she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face when he nuzzled into her head.

Heading back into the crowd, she made sure to keep a hold on the bag Error was riding in, making sure not to get close to other people so that they didn’t accidently bump into it. Red started to reflexively growl and snap at anyone that got too close to them.

Finally, Y/N spotted the chocolate stall just as she was starting to lose patience with everyone around them. Quickly, she made her way over to the chocolatier, stopping at the stall and smiled at the man behind the display. He gave them a quiet greeting before offering them a sample of some of their chocolates.

She ended up buying a few different kinds that Error liked and he quickly snatched the chocolate from her hands when she handed to him. Deciding it was time to go home when Red yawned stretching his legs and arms out, she started to head home.

Halfway home, Red was soundly asleep and from the sounds of snoring coming from her bag, Y/N guess that Error was also conked out.

Leaning her head against Nightmare side, she sighed, “You know it’s really embarrassing when you talk about that stuff. It also embarrasses the guys.”

“I think you're mistaking embarrassment for desire.” Nightmare nibbled her ear making Y/N stop walking and pulling back from him, confused.

She held Red closer to her, turning her head to look at her mate. “What do you mean?”

Nightmare sighed, furrowing his brow, “Sometimes I forget how oblivious you can be. The blushing faces, them touching you, the way they watch you... I could keep going on but I think you get what I mean.”

Y/N looked down at the top of Red skull, ‘Have they really been doing that? Man, I really am oblivious…but Red’s only been with us for a week, almost the same for Error.’

She looked up as she resumed walking. “What should I do?”

Nightmare leaned into the side of her head, “That’s up to you. But if you are asking how I ‘feel’ about it... I don’t really want to share. But like I’ve told Error, I’d rather share you with them than with some human or monster that would try to take you away from us.”

She really didn’t know how to feel about this, she loved Nightmare and yet ....“I don’t know.”

Nightmare nodded, wrapping his tentacles around her shoulder and neck, “Take your time to figure it out. Besides, I don’t mind having you all to myself for a little longer.” Y/N smiled leaning her head back into his side.

“In any case, I haven’t had you fully yet and I would like to experience that before you decide to throw more bitties into the mix.” Nightmare purred into her ear with a low, enticing growl.

Blushing, she almost tripped, causing him to laugh and shortcut to the ground. Red and Error were both jerked awake by Y/N’s stumbling on air. ‘Damn him.’

Nightmare smirked back at her as Red yelled at him, jumping out of her arms to chase after him. Error poked his head out the bag, laughing at them. She chuckled, watching Nightmare pick up Red in his tentacles and hold him up in the air as he struggled.

‘I really couldn’t imagine my life without them.’ Smiling, she followed after Nightmare who was still carrying a struggling Red, making their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang Nightmare spilling all the beans  
> Oh look Alex and Mac are still alive lol  
> Join us next time on The Bitty House!


	28. B. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error does something unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> A special thank you to Katsuke for editing

Sighing at the last bag brought in from shopping, Y/N locked the door and kicked off her shoes before making her way into the kitchen. She placed the bag down with the others and got to work putting the items away.

Going grocery shopping alone wasn’t incredibly fun and had been a bit lonely but she hadn’t wanted to wake the guys up since it was so early. Even now, the bitties were still knocked out from staying up so late, watching the movie last night.

She bagged the last of the meat and placing it in the freezer, she hoped this would last them for at least two weeks. She had cut back a lot of what they usually got, trying to save money. They would need to tighten the belt if they wanted to get the house she wanted to get for them.

It wasn’t that she was hard up on money but it just was unwise to spend more than what they should. Though she had to admit they did spoil themselves yesterday.

After washing her hands and drying them, she reached for her phone. She needed to call her sister and see if she had that friend's phone number. Sighing, she looked down at her sister's number. Y/N just didn’t want to get into why she needed their number with her but she would need help looking for a house. She didn’t really have time for that herself and the process would just take longer if she did.

Her sister just would not be happy that she was trying to buy a house and would most likely tell their mom, which would then lead to a lecture about waiting until she was married.

But with the bond with Nightmare, and what looked like maybe even more bond mates with her other bitties to come, - which was another thing she wasn’t going to try thinking about right now - it was just something that would never happen. Y/N didn’t know how she would tell her parents. They were the closest to her besides her bitties.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _‘Let's just focus on trying to get the number from Karin and move on from there. No point to lament about things that haven’t happened yet.’_

Newly determined, she pushed the call button on her sister's contact and she brought the phone up to ear, listening to the rings as she waited for her sister to answer.

“Hey sis.” Her sister's short, sleepy greeting had Y/N check the time, _‘ah still a bit early, oops.’_

“Hi Karin, good morning.” She smiled at the groan her sister gave her.

“Not morning until I’ve had my coffee.” Y/N chuckled at her grumpy mood.

She let out a sigh. She really missed hanging out with her sister. Before she had moved to this state, she would see her sister almost every day. They would go shopping together and she would help out with her sister’s kids. Oftentimes they would just hang out together to keep each other company.

But the state they had been living in had a horribly low employment rate, high taxes and even with two people working, you could never get ahead. Buying a home to own for yourself was an unreachable dream unless you moved way out into the desert and wanted to drive 3 hours, if not more, to go to work. Y/N had realized it would be a never ending struggle to build a future there and had to move to her current home.

Leaving her family behind had been hard but she couldn’t stay if she wanted to have a better future for herself. Karin was stuck in a two bedroom apartment with a family of four. She and her husband had been trying for years to find a house for themselves but pricing in that state was crazy and there was hardly any chance for them to ever truly own something.

“Y/N?” her sister's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Sorry I was thinking of how much I missed you.” Y/N said earnestly. She really did miss her.

“Aw sissy!” _‘Guess Karin got her coffee.’_ “Now what do you want?”

“Nice Karin, I was calling you to see if you had Ashley’s number.” She answered, crossing her fingers and hoping her sister wouldn’t ask why.

“Why do you want her number?” ‘ _Damn you universe, why do you hate me?’_

“Well I have a question for her about the area…” Yeah she could go with that, no reason for her sister to know.

“Google it.” _‘Damn you Karin!’_

“I did, but I would like her input so she could point me in the right direction.” ‘ _Yes like a realtor.’_

“Doesn’t she like five hours away from you?” _‘What does that have to do with anything?’_

“Yeah like two hours away. So can I have her number or do I need to go hunter her down on social media?” _‘All I want is her number!’_

“Ha, sure, one minute.” Y/N sighed in relief as Karin finally gave it to her. She wrote it down before letting out a sigh. Now all she had to do was to talk herself into calling her. “You know you could have texted me right?”

“I know but I haven’t talked to you on the phone in forever!” She whined, pacing from the dining table to the stove.

“Aw miss you too sissy. Too many boys here. I need our girl time again.” Karin groaned over the phone, making her chuckle. Y/N could just make out the sound of her youngest nephew in the background.

Seeing movement on the counter, Y/N turned to see that it was Error who had woken up first. He yawned and waved at her as he made his way over to the coffee machine to grab his cup and fill it with hot chocolate, the only thing he ever really wanted in the morning. Out of the three of them he could be the pickiest.

“Oh believe me, I’m out numbered here too.” She chuckled as Error frowned over at her, so she sent him a kiss. She smiled, fascinated by the yellow glow that flushed across his face as he quickly looked away from her.

_‘Wow, I guess Nightmare's right. That or I just really embarrassed Error.’_

Karin’s voice had her turn her attention back to her sister, “How are the bitties doing? That new one settling in?”

“They’re doing good. The only one up right now is Error but he’s not really a morning bitty.” Y/N stroked his head as she passed him in her pacing and as to prove her point, he swatted her hand away. “Red’s doing better. Still flinches every once in a while if I move too fast, but besides that, he’s fitting in really well.”

“It's good to hear that Red is fitting in. I wish my own little monsters were asleep.” One of Y/N’s nephews screamed in the background and she snickered at her sister's sigh. “Tell Error I said hi.”

“Karin says hi,” Y/N repeated for Error as he took a seat on the counter, only getting a grunt in response. “He says grunt.”

“Heh, nice.” There was a yell, this time from the oldest nephew, and her sister snapped something at him. “I swear every time I’m on the phone they take it as a sign to raise hell. I got to go sis, have to make sure Michael hasn’t locked Jon in the closet.”

She chuckled as the visual, “Probably deserved it if he did.”

Karin laughed, “You only say that because you like Michael more, you’re their aunt you can’t have favorites.”

“Says who? Anyways, have fun dealing with that mess. And thanks for Ashley’s number.” Y/N stopped her pacing in front of Error who was watching her.

“Yeah no problem. Miss you sissy, love you.” Y/N softly smiled, turning towards Error as she placed the hand not holding the phone on the counter next to him.

“Love you too. Bye.” Getting a goodbye from Karin, Y/N hung up, sighing sadly.

She looked down at Error who was looking up at her, a light yellow glow still on his face. She set her cell on the counter and smiled at him as he gave her a grumpy look.

“Good morning, Error. Sleep ok?” She noticed that he was already dressed for the day and she was sort of sad she didn’t get to see him in his onesie again. He actually seemed to like it, just like Red. Nightmare seemed to be the only bitty that had an issue with the soft onesies she bought for them, which was probably why she could use it to punish him.

Error took another sip of his hot chocolate, grunting in reply to her question. Letting out a giggle, Y/N let go of the counter and headed towards the bedroom to check on the other two. Peeking inside, she had to cover her mouth to hold in her laugh.

Nightmare had somehow migrated from the middle of the bed up to her pillow and was laying face first into it, his butt in the air, with his legs tucked under him and his arms and tentacles wrapped around the pillow, snuggling into it. All she could see of Red was his onesie covered feet as the sheets were covering him completely and the room was quiet, except the sound of his snores.

Shaking her head, she checked the time on the alarm clock to see it was only nine and leaving the doorway, she turned back to Error to see him still watching her. “So wha-t d-id y-ou ca-ll y-our sister fo-r?”

“Was getting the contact of one of her friends. I was hoping she could point me in the right direction for a local realtor.” she answered, walking back over to the counter to pick up the piece of paper she had written the number down on.

“F-or the ho-use?” He furrowed his brow at the paper she was holding.

Y/N knew Error wasn’t too excited about the thought of moving. He didn’t seem to like change that much, but perhaps if she showed him some of the houses she had found,maybe the idea would start to grow on him.

She grabbed her phone and headed for the couch. “Here why don’t I show you some that I found while looking?”

Sitting down on the couch, she chuckled at his groan before he shortcutted over to sit next to her. “Do-n’t r-e-ally kn-ow why we ha-ve to m-ove…”

She smiled softly at her glitchy bitty. She could understand the fear of the unknown. He was just getting used to their little apartment and it was probably the first place he felt at home. She knew how hard it was to let go of a place that made you feel safe and had good memories attached to it.

“Well, it would be nice to have more rooms than just the living room and the bedroom, wouldn’t it? Just ‘cause we're moving, it doesn’t mean anything is going to change with us. Besides, if we move, it will be just us in the house and we won't have to share any walls with the neighbors.” She hoped she was making this sound appealing to him.

Seeing his frown lessen gave her hope that the idea was growing on him. Turning back to her phone, she pulled up some houses she had spotted while on break at work. “Look here at this one.”

She held out her phone for him to look at so he could see the enlarged picture better. Error leaned forward, taking the phone from her hand to lay it in his lap.

It was an aged building that was a way out of the city. It had looked cute to her, with its soft dark blue wood siding and white trim. She was a sucker for old looking houses, maybe because they looked more homie. The inside looked spacious which was what she was looking for. At least in the picture it did, but she wouldn’t know until she went to go look at it in person.

“Mweh, c-ould be big-ger.” Error grumped, flipping through pictures of the small cabin like home.

 _‘Did he just say mweh? Oh my god that’s so cute._ ’ She covered her mouth to hold back any noise that wanted out, looking away from him to hide her face as tears started coming to her eyes.

“Wh-at else is th-ere?” Error demanded as he shoved the phone back at her, making her look back at him to take it back as she wiped her eyes.

Looking through her phone again, she slouched down the couch and rested her legs on the footrest so she was on the same level as him. Going through the different house seemed to at least interest him, though he tended to turn up his nose hole at most of them for being too small. He had liked the one with a pool they had found, but only for the chance at drowning Red. Rolling her eyes, Y/N moved on to another one.

After going through all the houses she had previously found, she set out to search for one Error would like when she started to feel a tug on her hair. Looking over to Error, she smiled to see him absentmindedly playing with a strand of hair. It was something Nightmare did when sitting next to her and she felt something warm growing in her soul to see her glitchy bitty do it too.

She forced her attention back to her phone. She didn’t want to interrupt him playing with her hair, knowing that as soon as she said anything, Error would freak out and maybe even crash. Crashing was the last thing she wanted for him to do since this had been the first and only time Error and she had been truly alone together.

After a while, she was done looking at houses and Error had gone silent next to her, no longer making comments on any of them. She also didn’t feel the tug of her hair anymore. Setting her phone down next to her, Y/N couldn’t help but feel a little sad that Error wasn’t touching her anymore.

She closed her eyes to enjoy the rare silence in the apartment. The warm feeling she had felt in her soul earlier seemed to be growing more intense, getting warmer and more comforting as the minutes passed. It was actually really nice and coupled with the silence, she could feel herself falling asleep. After all, she too had stayed up late with the bitties watching movies.

She was startled awake though, when a pressure landed on her chest. Opening her eyes, she was met with the multicolored gaze of Error staring down at her. She blinked up at him in confusion before realizing that Error was actually sitting on her lap.

But what really caught her attention was that his chest. It was glowing a dark blue and wispy light. A soft light of the same color was slowly leaking down, going towards her own chest.

“Error?” she hesitantly questioned. She didn’t know what was happening or what Error was doing.

It worried her even more, when his eyelights started to flicker and glitches started to spread throughout his body as the wispy light started to solidify into what looked like a string connecting them. She tried to move her arms to hold him but they wouldn’t budge. Her eyes widened in shock when she realised she couldn’t move her body at all and panic started to rise in her.

“Sh-ut up I’m con-centrating.” Error growled at her even as more glitches appeared on his body.

She closed her mouth, watching worriedly as the bitty on her chest did something with his magic. It was making the warmth she had felt in her chest grow even warmer. What was he doing? The intensity and nature of the sensation that was building in her chest was starting to make her worry. She hadn’t noticed she had started panting until now.

The familiar sound of a shortcut next to her made her look away from what Error was doing, to find Nightmare was now standing beside her head, his eyelight narrowed at where they were connected. He looked down at her and the familiar coolness of his tentacles slipped around her head and over her chest, just above whatever Error was doing.

“Nightmare…” she whimpered as a wave of calmness washed over her soul. Her breathing relaxed and the appeasing look he kept on her soothed her worries, which in turn seemed to lower the warmth that had been growing.

“You’re alright, pet. Error just moved faster than I thought he would.” Nightmare looked back at the glitching bitty. “Though I don’t know why it’s taking him so long to finish the bond.” 

Confused, she looked back down at Error. This looked nothing like what she and Nightmare had done. Her soul wasn’t out and neither was Error’s so what was happening? She was relieved to see the glow from his chest start to fade as well as the strange string that had formed between them.

Looking up into Error’s eyes, she instantly went to grab for him, finally able to move again as he fell back into a crash. “Error!” She pulled him close to her before realizing that for him to reboot, he would need to be left alone. Gently, she sat up and turned to lay him down in his usual spot.

Nightmare had moved out of the way to stand on the coffee table, watching them. After laying Error down, she turned to look at Nightmare questionably. “What was that? What bond?”

Nightmare sighed, rubbing the back of his skull. “Error bitty bonded with you… You were asleep when I decided to do it with you, so it's no wonder you started to worry and panic.”

Surprised, Y/N looked down at Error, ‘ _He bonded with me, ok wow.’_ She wasn’t really upset about it. In fact, she felt honored that he trusted her so much that he would want to bond himself to her.

She was also worried about him crashing. “Why did he crash though?”

Nightmare crossed his arms, his eyelight softening around the edges. “Takes a lot of magic to form a bond without soul touching. And you know Error, he was freaking out the entire time he was doing it.”

She couldn’t help but chuckled, _‘That is just like Error.’_

Nightmare stepped onto her knee before sitting down in her lap. “May I check on your soul? Just to make sure there were no problems, your worry and panic did wake me up.”

“Oh sure, do you think something happened to it?” She didn’t feel any different besides feeling Nightmare’s annoyance over what happened.

He scoffed at her question, raising his hand and made a grabbing motion. Y/N felt a pull and there was a popping noise as he pulled out her soul. It lit the space between them in its yellow glow as it lazily floated in front of her chest. She could see the golden string that symbolized her and Nightmare’s soulmate bond go into his chest. But there was a new dark blue string that was attaching itself to Error next to her.

Y/N hadn’t seen her soul since Nightmare and her soul bonded and it was still strange to see the little glowing yellow heart floating between them. Nightmare seemed to be studying it, tilting his head from side to side, reaching up he touched the dark blue string with an appraising pout. When he touched it, Error twitched, a frown making it way across his face.

“Seems to be okay. I wished he had told me he was going to do it so I could be here for you.” Nightmare sighed, rubbing his forehead, “But knowing Error, he was too embarrassed to do it with an audience.”

Y/N nodded and it did sound like Error, “Why didn’t he ask me though? I mean it was pretty much out of nowhere.”

Nightmare smirked up at her, “Well I told you yesterday that he and Red like you… though I thought Red would be the first to make a move.” He chuckled at the blush she could feel bloom in her cheeks. “But Red might actually skip the bitty bond and go straight for the soul bond.” This reflection caused him to frown taping his chin with his fingertip.

The thought of Red pressing his soul to hers had her face flush even more, “Nightmare don’t say that! It was embarrassing when we did it.” she said embarrassingly at the memory resurfacing. Couldn’t lie though, she had really enjoyed it. Looking down at her soul, she was surprised to see that it suddenly started to drip a clear moisture.

“Well someone’s thinking kinky thoughts, even if they are embarrassing.” Nightmare teased, grinning down at her soul in front of him. A shiver ran through her as his two cyan tongues licked his teeth.

“Nightmare put it back, Error’s right beside us…” she whimpered as he took her soul in one of his tentacles.

Mortified by the slick squelching sound that came from Nightmare’s tentacle wrapped around her soul, she looked over at Error who was still crashing next to them, _‘This isn’t right we shouldn’t do this with Error passed out next to us.’_

“Night..ah!” Y/N’s back arched as Nightmare licked her soul, a moan slipping from her mouth.

Nightmare chuckled, licking her soul again with his two tongues. She whined as she grabbed him, pulling him closer onto her chest. The feel of his tongue on her soul made it feel like he was licking her all over. She had never felt anything like that before. Nightmare started to purr as he took another taste of her soul. He wrapped his tentacles around her, his arms hugging her breast to his face to rub his chin against them.

Both of them were too entranced to hear the sound of the shortcut announcing Red’s entrance, “What’s with all the noise… Holy Shit!”

Jumping at Red’s yell, Y/N let go of Nightmare who groaned, quickly putting her soul back where it should be. Nightmare let go of her to whip around and growl at the ill-timed interference. “Red!”

Y/N placed a hand over her chest where her soul was now hidden, panting, her face flushed. _‘I can't believe I just gave into Nightmare, with Error crashed right next to us! What’s wrong with me?’_

“What’d I do? I aint the one out here on the couch try ta mate with Kitten!” Red accusingly growled back at Nightmare who was now standing on the coffee table, crossing his arms.

A groan next to her, mixed with the sound of a fax machine, had her looking over at Error, “Wh-at ha-ppened, why the he-ll are the i-diots ye-lling?”

Red spotted Error sitting up next to Y/N and his eyelights shrank with a growl, “What the fuck? Error, why are ya sitting right there next to them, with Nightmare having sex with my Kitten?!”

A look of horror passed over Error’s face “H-e was do-ing wha-t!”

“Error just crashed after bonding with Y/N,” the dark bitty waved his hand in a dismissive manner, “and I can have sex with my mate whenever I want, it’s been weeks.” he hissed at the others.

Red’s eyelights went out, “Wait, the glitch bonded to my Kitten?”

“So wh-at if I bon-ded with the h-uman?” Error crossed his arms, a light glowing blush on his face.

Red ported onto the footrest, eyelights flashing, his teeth gritted, “Well I want ta soul bond with Kitten too!”

Y/N covered her face, shoulders shaking in silent laughter, as the bitties continued arguing, at what was happening before her. _‘Oh my god these guys! Poor Red thinks Error soul bonded with me.’_

“He didn’t soul bond with pet.”, “I d-idn’t fuc-king mate with the hu-man!”

Red now had a confused look on his face as he looked between Nightmare and Error. Pointing at Nightmare he glared at Error, “He said ya was bonded to Kitten!”

Both the other bitties groaned. Nightmare rubbed his forehead while Error glared back at Red. “I d-idn’t mat-e with the hu-man I bitty bon-ded with her.”

Red, confusion still painted onto his face, looked over at Y/N that was just sitting back now, watching them argue, one of her hands covering her mouth to prevent any laughter that wanted to spill out. Sure it was embarrassing that Red saw her and Nightmare in that position but at the same time, it was rather funny.

Red growled back at the other two, “What’s the difference? I want to soul bond to my Kitten.”

“You idiot there’s a difference between soul bonds and bitty bonds! Soul bonds are for mates and what Error did was a bitty bond, a companion bond if it needs another name.” Nightmare explained to the confused Red.

Red seemed to process this, walking over on the couch to sit next to Y/N’s leg. He pouted, leaning into her. Finally pulling her hand away from her mouth, she reached down to gently pet his skull. She felt bad for her little cherry, he really was a love bug.

“I s-till can't belie-ve you w-ould mate with the hu-man with me cra-shed out nex-t to you two.” Error grumbled glaring at Nightmare, scooting back into the couch to get in a more comfortable position. Y/N looked apologetically at him.

“Tch, I was checking her soul after your bond to make sure her soul wasn’t damaged by your glitchy ass.” Nightmare explained.

“A-nd that mea-ns you need to m-ate with her to see h-ow she’s do-ing.” Error smirked at Nightmare. “ Knowing the hu-man, you pro-bably had to fee-d your de-sires into her soul to g-et her in the mood.” 

Nightmare huffed, looking away from the glitchy bitty, “It’s been two weeks.”

It seemed like the arguing was coming to an end. Y/N sighed in relief. She always tried to let them work it out by themselves, unless of course they tried to take it to a more physical level. She looked at Red, meeting his large eyelights turned into a pleading puppy eye look when he turned to look up at her, and she felt her heart thump. Truthfully, out of the three of them, Red had been the only one to tell her about wanting to bond with her.

She would have really wanted them to talk more about it with her, but it always seemed to devolve into them arguing among themselves and she didn’t know if she could go through another round of hilarious bitty anger fit. She might just crack a rib from laughing one day. Then again it might calm things down to have all three of them bonded to her…

Sighing, she gently stroked the side of Red’s ribs, smiling as he started to purr and roll on his side to give her more room to touch him. At least that seemed to pacify him and put him in a better mood for now. Looking back over at her more grumpy bitties, she found them a lot calmer and were now basically just teasing each other.

Softly smiling at them, she raised her eyebrow at Nightmare as he smirked over at her before turning back to Error with a sketchy grin.

“You know glitch, you’ll have to bite her now.” His smirk stretched across his face when Error's eyelights went out.

“W-hat?”, ”What!”

Red was back up staring wildly at Nightmare who shrugged at the resigned sigh she let out.

“She has to go to work in a day, she can't be in pain because your bond to her is new. So you’ll have to mark her in some way so that your magic can feed the bond.” Nightmare explained.

“I’ll do it! I’ll bite Kitten!” Red was sitting straight up looking, raising his hand up determinedly as he turned to face Y/N.

Nightmare growled mockingly, “You already have bitten her and you’re not even bonded to her you idiot!”

“I’m not an idiot! I just want to bond with Kitten!” Red growled back at Nightmare.

Y/N sighed, feeling a headache coming on. _‘So much for a quiet morning. And Error and I were having such a nice one, too.’_

“I-I have to b-bite the human…” Alarming static sounds started to come from Error.

“Error!” Gasping, Y/N reached for Error, stopping herself with another sigh as he crashed once more.

Nightmare started to laugh at the crashed bitty, “Really it doesn’t need to be a bite as long as his magic is infused with it, it could be anything.”

“Nightmare! You told me that it had to be a bite!” She glared at her dark bitty as he chuckled.

“Nah, I just wanted to claim you as mine.” He gave her a possessive glance, a grin stretched across his face.

Groaning, Y/N flopped back into the couch. _‘Damn this possessive bitty, I love him.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Red all he wants is to bond with reader  
> Nightmare is feeling the strain of not being physical with MC lol  
> Little fast with Error? I feel like when MC said I love you right next to him it made him want to bitty bond  
> Also I was asked if I have a tumblr or twitter so guess could ask questions, etc. so come say hi or anything else lol  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	29. Magic Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans don't do well on magic food only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> A special thank you to Katsuke for editing

The first week of Error’s bonding actually went really smoothly. This surprised Y/N a little as she thought there would be more fighting, teasing, leading to the typical induced arguments. But surprisingly there hadn’t been much of any of that, outside of what usually happened with the bitties.

As for the bite required so the new bond wouldn’t pull at their souls, which Nightmare kept teasing Error about, she wasn’t surprised Error could not bring himself to do it. On the morning she was meant to go back to work, Error had instead given her a woven bracelet made out of the strings made of his magic. It was simple and maybe a bit plain but the beautiful blue colored gift had brought tears to her eyes. She had accidentally made him crash by hugging him to her happy tear-stained face as he yelled the most adorable protests.

Sadly, she had to leave him that way so she could get to work on time but the whole day she had smiled and played with her new bracelet. When she got home, Red feeling jealous about Error's bracelet, had tried giving her the mustard she had bought him, as a present for her. She had politely declined, explaining he would appreciate the condiment more than she would.

Not all had been good with the week, however. For one, Justin was still watching her throughout the day at work. She had finally let Chris know about that, but since he hadn’t physically done or said anything directly to her, they couldn’t really do anything more. She had to be patient until they had concrete evidence or if one of the two happened. It was frustrating but Y/N could understand where they were coming from. It still didn’t stop the unnerving feeling of him watching her.

On top of it, she was starting to feel lethargic. Waking up in the morning had never given her much problem, but lately it seemed to take more out of her to get going. She told herself it must have been the stress from Justin’s stalking topped with the house hunting and decided to push through it. At work she had even taken a nap during lunchtime instead of eating, which she never did.

Dark circles had started to appear under her eyes as well and her complexion was becoming pale. Her stomach had also started to hurt constantly. She felt like she was hungry all the time, even when she was eating, the feeling never went away.

By Friday, her body had begun shaking, and Y/N knew something was wrong. She decided to push through the day regardless but the moment she got home, she collapsed into the bed, shivering with cold sweat and in pain from her stomach. Her bitties had surrounded her, not knowing what to do. She could hear Nightmare asking her questions and she must have responded because Nightmare started to order Error and Red to do something.

What that something was, she didn’t know, since she fell asleep quickly after…

******

~Nightmare~

Nightmare had noticed something wasn’t right with Y/N for a while now. It had started the day after Error’s bond. That morning, she had slept in late, something she had never done the entire time he had been with her. They didn’t worry too much about it though, believing she was tired from waking early the day before and possibly from the new bond.

Once she was up, Y/N’s soul felt fine, and while still looking tired, she was full of the same energy as always. But as the week went by, Nightmare could feel something was wrong. While her soul kept feeling fine and healthy, her body was showing signs of being sick.

He had tried to bring it up with her but she was being stubborn and kept telling him she just wasn’t getting enough sleep…

Now looking at his collapsed mate laying on her side, softly panting in a cold sweat, Nightmare wished he had paid more attention. But he didn’t have time to kick himself: Red was doing enough of that for both of them.

“Kitten wake up! Oh man, what if she’s dead? This is all my fault I knew I should have made her eat the mustard.” Nightmare glared over at the crying Red who was shaking Y/N to wake her up, red magic leaking from his eyes.

Error was frowning at Red too, growling, “Sh-ut up she’s not d-ead, just sl-eeping. Nightmare, wh-at’s going on with her? S-oul fe-els fine but t-his does n-ot look fi-ne.”

Nightmare turned his head to look at the glitchy bitty, “I don’t know, could be she’s just sick.”

“Sh-ouldn’t we be a-ble to fe-el that th-ough?” Error had turned to frown at the older bitty.

Nightmare couldn’t help but sigh. He didn’t know what to do or what had caused this to happen. Y/N had seemed tired, but otherwise fine. Should they have been able to feel a sickness taking over her? He really didn’t know but seeing her collapse on the bed soon after dragging herself home had him feeling worried.

Shaking his head he looked down at his now sleeping mate. Red was curled up to her stomach, rubbing his tears into her shirt.

“For now we’ll let her sleep, it looks like she needs it… if nothing changes in the morning, then we’ll figure something out.” Nightmare decided, causing Error to grumble, shuffling over to his pillow.

Ignoring the grumbling bitty, Nightmare used his tentacles to roll Y/N over onto her back. Red refused to let go so he stayed laying on her stomach. He then moved to remove her shoes before turning to grab a blanket that was usually left on the bed to cover both her and Red. Feeling that this was all he could do for now in making her comfortable without waking her, he left the room to check to make sure the locks and security was on. Once his round was done, he shortcutted back into the room and was thankful to see Error had at least closed the curtains. Using his magic to turn off the lights, he laid next to Y/N's head. His own worry and the other bitties anxiety made it hard for him to sleep, so he decided to keep watch over her instead.

When morning came, Nightmare had stayed awake the entire night. In fact, none of them slept well that night, waiting for Y/N to wake up. Sitting up, he looked down at her sleeping face, his brows knitting disapprovingly at the dark bruises under her eyes.

He stood up and turned to check on the other two. Red had finally fallen asleep, but just like himself, Error was awake and watching him. Nightmare let out a sigh and checked the time. It was the usual time Y/N would get up, yet there was no sign she was waking up. He really didn’t know what to do. He knew she had no family nearby he could try to reach and he couldn’t think of anyone else.

He looked back at Y/N as he rubbed his sleep-deprived eye. No, he would not leave her like this, he had to think of something. As he thought of what they could do, an idea popped in his head and had him walk over to Red and pushed him off of her, getting a yelp from the red bitty. He pulled back the covers to see her phone still in her pocket. He ignored Red growling at him, fished it out, and opened her phone, sitting down next to her leg.

“Wh-at are you do-ing?” Error asked. Hearing his voice next to him had Nightmare look up at him as he unlocked her phone.

“I’m going to call the mutt.” He explained, turning back to the phone and looking into her contacts. Y/N had to have the mutt’s number.

Red crawled over her middle to get to the other two bitties, then scowled at Nightmare browsing through her contacts, “Why are you callin the dog?”

Nightmare grinned when he saw the mutt's name and pushed the call button, “Because he’s a healer, maybe he’ll tell us what we need to do.”

He put the phone on speaker, listening to the phone ring, “But is-n’t he a mo-nster hea-ler?” Error asked, sitting down next to Nightmare.

Nightmare glared over at him, “Yes, but he’s the only one we can ask if he might know something.”

Red plopped down next to him on the other side, looking nervous. On the third ring he started sweating. “What if he doesn’t answer?”

The other two bitties looked over at him, frowning. Nightmare opened his mouth to answer just to hear someone answer the phone.

“Hi Y/N! Didn’t expect to hear from you so early this morning. You usually just text me so this is a great surprise!” The annoyingly happy voice of Mac made all the bitties glare down at the phone.

“It's not Y/N, this is Nightmare.” The bitties heard a yelp over the phone, “Y/N is sick and I need you to tell me what to do to make her better.”

There was a sad whine over the phone from Mac, “Well uh, that’s not good. Can you tell me what's wrong with her?”

“She came home last night and passed out on the bed. She’s pale, has bruising under her eyes, I’ve noticed that she has been looking tired all week and yesterday she started shaking. Her soul feels fine but it’s like her body is sick.” Nightmare listed a few things that he noticed.

“Her stomach keeps growling like it’s hungry.” Red chimed in. Nightmare and Error both looked at him confused. “I could hear it while I was on her,” he added.

Mac made a thoughtful sound, “Could be she has the flu, has she been throwing up?”

“No.” The three of them grimaced at the thought.

“Hmm ok, when was the last time Y/N ate?” Mac inquired.

The bitties looked between the three of them before Nightmare answered, “I think lunch yesterday, but she was at work so I don’t know…”

“I’ll g-o check h-er lunch bo-x.” Error said, getting up and shortcutting out into the kitchen where Y/N had dropped the box. He came back a few minutes later, nodding his head.

“She ate lunch.” Nightmare informed the mutt.

Mac made another thoughtful sound over the phone, “Does she have a temperature?”

Red raced up to check, then shook his head, “Kitten feels cold actually.”

“Huh… When was the last time Y/N ate human food?” This question had the bitties confused.

“Why would that matter if she eats with us?” Nightmare growled down at the phone. Was she sick because of food? Hearing the mutt groan into the phone and whining her name had all of the bitties frowning down at the phone now.

“So she only eats monster food?” The mutt whined.

“We only buy monster food but sometimes we do get delivery, so I guess sometimes she gets human food.” Nightmare wasn’t really sure. Since she had brought him in, they had been getting only monster food and had simply stopped going to human grocery stores. 

The mutt groaned again, “That’s not good, dang it Y/N **.** Ok look, monster food is full of magic good for your soul, but a human needs human food because it gives them what their bodies need. So what she needs is probably human food.”

Nightmare felt like hitting himself. Of course, how could they have missed that fact? Since they were saving up for a house, they had all agreed to cut back on delivery food and hadn’t ordered anything in for several weeks.“I see so all we need to do is feed her human food.”

“Yes, so I suggest-“

“Thank you mutt, we’ll take it from here.” Nightmare interrupted him, hanging up as the mutt tried to speak again. He looked at Error and Red, “Do we have any human food in the apartment?”

He frowned as they both shook their heads. That wasn’t good. He looked down at the phone as it started vibrating on the bed: the mutt was calling again. Ignoring the vibrating phone, he stood up and walked over to stand next to Y/N’s head, looking down at her.

“Then we need to get her food,” Nightmare looked back at the other bitties to see them standing as well. “Red, go get pet’s wallet. Error, look for the nearest human grocery store.”

“A-re you sugg-esting we go out a-nd buy human f-ood?” Error asked, frowning at him. Red stopped from going to get Y/N wallet, looking surprised at Nightmare.

“Why don’t we just steal it?” Red grumbled, confused.

Both Error and Nightmare looked at him, “Believe me I would steal all the food in the store but… Y/N wouldn’t like it, so we are going to do it the legal way…. If we can.” he added with a mischievous grin. 

Red nodded then ported to get Y/N’s wallet. Error picked up the still vibrating phone to look for a grocery store. Nightmare sighed, looking down at her sleeping face. He was so tired from staying up all night, but all that mattered now was making sure Y/N got better.

Hearing Red come back and Error saying he found a nearby store, Nightmare looked back at them. They had never done anything like this before, wandering only as far as the neighbor’s apartment. Any other time, they had always been with Y/N.

Nightmare could feel the other bitties’ nervousness but they had to do this for Y/N. “Come on, the sooner we get the food the sooner we get Y/N better.”

Error gave a short nod in response but Red moved closer to Y/N, “You mean we have to leave Kitten alone? What if she wakes up and we’re not here?”

Nightmare looked at her, “Error and I can't carry the food back ourselves. You need to come with us.”

Red still looked a little unsure but nodded. Furrowing his brow, he turned to shortcut out of the room, Error following him. Nightmare cast one more look at Y/N, his own worry crossing his face before following the others outside.

Standing on the sidewalk, Nightmare turned to the bitty who had Y/N’s phone, “So which way are we going?”

Error looked down at the phone he was holding in both his hands, then turned it a couple times before looking back at them and pointing up the street. “Uh…th-is w-ay.”

He then ported to the corner of the street with Nightmare and Red following him, looked down at the phone again before turning left shortcutting once more across the street, quickly followed by the others. This continued for a while before they reached a freeway overpass that hung above them. They nervously looked up at it.

“Please tell me we don’t have to go up there.” Red said, hugging Y/N’s wallet close to his chest.

Error was glaring down at the phone. The GPS, not used to their form of travel, kept moving all over the place as it tried to find them and the female robot voice telling to go in different directions. “No, we g-o u-nd-er the br-idge then th-e sto-re sh-ould be up the ro-ad on the r-ight si-de.”

“Good then we can look for food and get back to Kitten” Nodding, the others followed after him, shortcutting under the bridge and up the street finally placing the store in their sight.

As they neared the front of the store, Nightmare stopped them from reaching the door, a sign on the door catching his attention, "Heh, well that's just rude." he said, squinting.

Both Error and Red looked to see what he was staring at.

"What the hell they mean no bitties allowed!" Red growled, squeezing Y/N’s wallet to his chest.

"Fuc-king rac-ist…wh-at do we d-o now?" Error turned to the older bitty.

Looking around the area, Nightmare spotted bushes just near the door, nodding over to them he quickly led the two into hiding, just as a human walked out of the store with a shopping cart.

Once they were all hidden, he looked around, looking for another way inside. Spotting a low window, they moved over to it to look inside to see some type of coffee counter. The coffee shop led to another part of the store where he spotted lined aisles. 

Nightmare turned around to the others, “Ok so we get in, grab some stuff, leave money then get out and go home.”

Error gave him a blank stare, “Wh-at are we go-i-ng to get for h-er? We ca-n’t j-ust run in, g-rab wh-a-tever and expe-ct it to be go-od.”

Red groaned, plopping down to sit in the dirt, setting the wallet down in his lap, “I’m tired... can we take a break?”

Nightmare let out a growl before sitting down as well, he would admit he was tired from shortcutting all the way here. “Fine. Error, bring the phone over here, and let’s see what humans eat while sick.”

Error moved over to sit down next to him, placing the phone down in his lap. Getting rid of the GPS with its annoying voice that kept yelling at them, he pulled up the internet browser. The other two leaned over to see what he finds.

“Hmm, says here the best thing to get is soup…. So we either get a couple of cans of soup or we make our own.” Nightmare tapped the phone's screen. “Might be easier to bring home soup since none of us can actually cook.”

Red stood up, clutching the wallet close to him, “Well let's get some can soup then, Kitten’s waiting for us!”

The two dark bitties gave him annoyed looks, “Wasn’t it you who asked for us to take a break…”, “I th-ought you we-re tire-d.”

Red stepped back from them, starting to sweat before growling at them, “You’re the bastards that said we need to get this done so let’s get it done.”

Nightmare held up his hand as Error tried to continue with the fight to make them stop, “Stop fighting so we can get this done. Soup now, fight later.” 

Turning to the low window, Nightmare and the others ported into the coffee shop behind a stool. Making sure no one saw them, Nightmare looked out into the store. “The soup cans should be in the aisles.” He pointed to the aisles behind the large heated counters that looked to be full of fried chicken.

Red started to drool at the sight of the chicken, “Do you think Kitten would want some of those too?”

“Pro-bably but the prob-lem with th-at is how do we ge-t it…” Error wiped his mouth, the smell from the chicken filling the air.

“Focus, we need to get what we came for. If all goes well then we’ll try for the chicken.” Nightmare scolded them, bringing his attention back out at the store.

He shortcutted to a low open fridge which’s shelves were filled with different cheese, Error and Red following right behind as they avoided the store’s workers that were filling up empty shelves. They almost got caught once by one of the workers when Red dropped the wallet and it slid across the ground. Luckily, Error grabbed a hold of it with his strings, pulling it back to them while Nightmare held Red to the ground as he had tried to run out and retrieve it.

The ghost wallet had caused the worker to jump and run away from the area. Letting out a sigh of relief, they finally reached the first aisle. Nightmare looked up to see if they were in the right aisle but saw only baking stuff. Still trying to stay out of sight, they slowly made their way down the row of aisles before finally reaching one that had soup. The only problem with this aisle was that there was a worker in it stacking cans on the shelves.

“Fuck... I really hoped no one would be here.” Nightmare grumbled pacing back and forth in front of Error and Red.

Red looked into the aisle at the human man stacking cans, “I say we take him out and then get what we need.”

Both Nightmare and Error looked at him with raised eyebrows then at the worker. The glitchy bitty seemed to like the idea, a smirk spreading across his face. “Hmm I say we hog-tie him and st-ring h-im up so he ca-n’t get do-wn aft-erwa-rd.”

Nightmare gave his plotting companions an unimpressed glare. “While I love both those ideas and would be more than interested in doing them, we sadly can’t,” he looked back at the worker who was standing up and wandering further up the aisle. “Shortcut and hide behind the boxes. Take what you can and then come back here.”

He heard them both groan in disappointment. Snickering, he ported behind the box while the human’s back was turned. When the others joined him, they listened for any noise indicating the worker was heading back.

Peering over the edge of the box, they froze as the human stared wide-eyed down at them. Seeing the worker opening his mouth to say something, Nightmare acted quickly. He grabbed the back of both bitties jackets and used his tentacles to smack the worker across the face, effectively knocking him out. Before the human could hit the ground, Nightmare ported the three of them out of the way as the human landed across the boxes before falling to the floor.

Landing a few steps back, Nightmare let go of the jackets and glared down at the human he just knocked out. “Well there goes that plan of not being seen…” he grumbled before walking over to the box, looking inside.

“Oh sure when I say it, the great Nightmare’s like noooo let's not go with Reds idea. Then do it anyways!” Red huffed, stomping over towards Nightmare to glare at the goopy bitty who ignored him.

Error moved over towards the passed out human, pulling strings from his eyes with a smirk, “B-ut did you s-ee his fa-ce? Th-at was gr-eat, and Nightmare just b-itch sl-ap-ped him into un-con-sci-ousness.”

Nightmare laughed, remembering the surprised look on the human's face and then watching him fall after he had smacked him had been funny to watch. “If you're tying him up make sure you make it tight.”

He jumped down from the box holding four cans of soup then turned to watch as Error wrapped his blue string around the human’s wrists and legs, tying them together. Red was still grumbling about Nightmare but they ignored him.

Too focused on tying the human, they didn’t hear the sounds of a cart turning into the same aisle until they heard a gasp. Turning as one, they looked up at the new human that had joined them in their aisle.

“What the…HEY!”

Nightmare growled in frustration, none of this was going as it should. He grabbed the other bitties again and ported them back over to where the lower fridge shelves were. Unfortunately, Error hadn’t let go of the human he was tying yet and had dragged him along with them as they ported.

The appearance of a passed out human wrapped in blue string, caused the other humans nearby to gasp and one woman even screamed. Nightmare turned to glare at Error who stared back before he dropped the strings holding the man. Red began shaking and growling defensively as the sounds of other humans started to come closer.

“Outside now!” Nightmare growled, shortcutting outside in the bushes with the stolen cans of soup that he placed in the dirt. He turned around when he heard Error and Red shortcut behind him but that’s when he noticed it… Error was no longer holding Y/N’s phone.

“Error where’s the phone?” Nightmare hissed, his eye narrowing.

Error gave him a blank look before his mouth dropped and his eyes went out, turning slowly back to the store where chaos was breaking out.

Red groaned, hugging the now useless wallet, “Oh man come on!”

Sighing, Nightmare turned his glare back onto the store, this was really not going well. “We can’t leave it behind, it'll lead them back to Y/N. Stay here I’ll go get it.”

Leaving the two incompetent bitties in the bushes outside, he ported inside once again but in a different location, away from where the humans were trying to wake up the unconscious man. _‘Good luck with that he’ll be out for a while.’_

Shortcutting over to the aisles, he made his way down to the one that had the soup and where Error had most likely dropped the phone. Sure enough as he reached the aisle, he spotted the phone right where the passed out human had been laying. Unfortunately the human who had found them was reaching for it.

Growling in irritation on how this whole thing was going, Nightmare used his magic to pull the phone out of reach, causing the human to scream as the seemingly possessed phone flew over to Nightmare. Spotting the bitty, the human started to walk over to him. He gave the human an annoyed glare and quickly ported away and out of the store, just as the humans started to run over to see why there was a scream.

Dropping down next to the others outside with a sigh, he passed the phone to Error. He was so tired, having to shortcut so much in one day on top of his lack of sleep overnight, and pulling the others with him had really worn him out. But he knew they couldn’t stay there and they would need to leave.

“I got the cans.” Nightmare said, using his tentacles to pick up the four cans from the ground. “Red miraculously managed to hold on to that wallet, even if we didn’t get to use it. It probably wouldn’t have worked very well.” he added with a defeated sigh. He then turned to the remaining bitty, “Ok Error get us home.” 

Error grumbled as he turned the phone around and touched the screen to pull up the GPS, selecting home. The annoying woman’s voice started directing them. As they headed back the way they came, Nightmare kept an eye out for any human or monster while Error led them home. His magic reserves were low and he could see the others were also getting tired. As they reached the street that the apartment was located on he had to walk the rest of the way. By the time they got to the apartment complex, he was panting. Red was dragging his feet, moaning about being tired.

With one last shortcut, they were back inside the apartment. Collapsing on the carpet floor, heavily panting, none of them moved for a while as they rested against the floor. The cans Nightmare was holding in his tentacles rolled away from him as his tentacles flopped on either side of him.

Error was the first of them to be able to move and going over to the pantry and opening it, he dragged out the emergency candy, eating one before tossing one over to both Red and Nightmare before sitting back down with a groan, watching them as the other two ate.

Slowly Nightmare sat up, feeling a little better with some magic restored. He looked down at the cans he picked one up, then shortcutted to the counter near the stove. Floating a pot from the sink to the stove, he turned to the other two on the floor. “Red, go check on Y/N, see if you can wake her, Error get a bowl.”

Groaning, Red sat up before shortcutting into the bedroom, leaving the wallet on the floor. Error ported to the counter to pull a bowl out of a cupboard with his magic, setting it down next to Nightmare. He then shuffled over next to the black bitty to watch him pull the tin cap off the can and pour it into the pot.

“So w-hat did yo-u g-rab?” Error asked, looking down at the weirdly pale gray soup with brown lumps.

Nightmare looked down at the can as one of his tentacles turned on the heat and another placed a lid on the pot. “Cream of mushroom… I don't know if it's good but it was on the top shelf.”

Error grimaced at the can, “Sm-ell-s we-ird, does the hu-man even li-ke mu-shro-oms?”

Nightmare shrugged, glaring at the can, now wondering what the other cans were, “Go check the other cans. Maybe if we mix the soups together it will make it stronger for her.”

Nodding, Error went down onto the floor to check the cans and set them up on the counter then dragged them over to Nightmare. Picking them up, the improvised cook looked them over, “Pea, Tomato, and onion soup… These should go well with mushrooms, right?”

Error gave him a deadpan look before shrugging, “I d-on’t coo-k but it sou-nds like it would.”

Nodding, Nightmare popped the lids off the cans before lifting the lid off the pot, dumping the other cans inside then replacing the lid. Red came back into the kitchen looking worried, sweat dripping down his skull.

Nightmare, seeing this, started to worry again, “What? Is she ok?” When the small bitty shook his head, looking sad, he growled, turning to Error, “Watch the pot. Bring it to the room when it’s done.”

Leaving the two bitties behind in the kitchen, he ported into the bedroom onto the bed. Y/N was still sleeping. He could see where Red had pulled on her shirt, as it was slightly wet from his tears.

Moving closer, Nightmare sat on top of her chest and frowned down at the bruises under her eyes. “Don’t worry I won't let you fall.” he whispered out loud to Y/N to comfort her but mostly for himself.

He placed his hand on her chest and reached for their bond, tugging on her soul to see if he could pull her out of her sleep. Hearing her groan at the pull, Nightmare kept going, attentively watching her face as her eyes started to open before finally looking at him.

“N-Night..” Y/N's voice was soft as she looked sleepily up at him.

Hearing her voice brought an actual smile to his face. Nightmare sighed and laid his head down on her chest, “Good you're awake…You need to stay up so you can eat something.”

She groaned, shivering under him as she blurrily looked around, “What time?”

Chuckling, Nightmare sat back up, a smirk on his face, “Not really important, pet… but it’s lunchtime.” Nightmare said glancing over at the alarm clock.

“Kitten, you're awake!” They both jumped at the sound of Red’s rough yell as he ported onto the bed. He dropped himself onto her stomach, rubbing his face into it as he tried to wrap his small arms around her.

Hearing another shortcut behind him, Nightmare sighed as Error moved up the bed to look down at Y/N who was petting Red’s back. Sitting down next to her head, Error grabbed a strand of her hair shakily and he started petting it. “St-upid hu-man, worrying u-s.”

“Error, you're supposed to be watching the soup.” Nightmare grumbled, sliding off Y/N as she looked confusedly around at her two worried-looking bitties.

Shaking his head, Nightmare ported back into the kitchen to grab another candy. He was so low on magic now that the candy instantly dissolved in his mouth. He sighed again and ported up to the stove and, seeing that it was now boiling, turned off the heat. He moved the bowl closer, lifted the pot with his tentacles, and poured the odd colored soup into the bowl.

Hearing a noise behind him, Nightmare set the pot back down and turned around to see Y/N shuffle out of the bedroom, led by Red, to sit at the table. She shakily sat down and confusion washed over her face when she turned her head to look at him. “Nightmare are you ok?”

He was trying to not focus on the fact that his magic was so low, two of his tentacles had disappeared. “I’m fine but you need to eat. Red, bring the bowl to Y/N.” Red nodded, using his magic to move the bowl over to the table as Nightmare made his way to the end of the counter to sit down.

Y/N looked down at the weird colored soup placed in front of her before looking back at the bitties watching her. “Where did you get this soup?”

“Do-esn’t matt-er hu-man just eat it a-nd h-eal. You’re star-ving yourse-lf with ju-st eating mon-ster f-ood.” Error grumbled, moving the spoon in the bowl closer to her.

Looking suspiciously at the bitties, Y/N picked up the spoon, lifting it to take a sip under the watchful eyes of her bitties. The three of them let out a relieved sigh, even as she grimaced at the taste, “Where did you get this soup and why is my wallet and cell on the floor?” she added when she glanced toward the front door.

The bitties looked down at the floor where indeed her phone and wallet were, right where Error and Red had dropped them.

Error growled, looking back up at her, “Wh-y are y-ou asking so many que-stions eat the soup!”

Nightmare groaned as he realized that they would probably have to tell her so that she would start eating human food on a regular basis again. “We went to a human grocery store to get you food because apparently, humans have to eat human food because monster food only feeds the soul and not their bodies.”

“You did what?” Y/N mouth dropped as she looked back and forth between the three bitties.

This led to Red bursting out about their adventure in detail. He told her everything, from Nightmare knocking out a worker unconscious, to Error tying up the worker, to being found out and how Error had lost her phone, and Nightmare had to go back inside to get it to leave no evidence.

Groaning, Y/N placed her head in her hands before chuckling, “You guys seriously…”

“We were worried about you, kitten.” Red whined, grabbing onto her arm to try to pull it away from her face.

Sighing, Y/N lowered her hands before picking up her spoon, grimacing with every spoonful she took again and again, until it was all gone. Shuddering at the taste of the mixed soups, she finally set the spoon down, looking back at them.

“You do know that you could have used my phone to get delivery, right?” She said to the three of them.

Their eyelights went out and they collectively groaned at the realization. Nightmare flopped back to lay on the counter, Error sat down with his head in his hands, Red stared up at her with empty sockets a quiet whine coming from his mouth.

Chuckling at their reactions, Y/N smiled at them, “But thank you for going through the trouble of getting me food, it's really sweet of you.”

Their eyelights reappeared, looking softly at her before they all collapsed again, exhausted from their first outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw the boys tried so hard to feed their human lol  
> The next chapter is going to be a bit special for some of you so stay tuned! 😀  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	30. Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work sends her to a Bitty Center

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> A special thank you to [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke) for editing

It took Y/N two weeks to start feeling better again. Her body had a hard time with solid food in its stomach, but weirdly enough, the monster food sort of  balanced out the negative effect of her body’s reaction to eating human food again.

It was really sweet that her boys had actually gone out to get her food, though she had been scared hearing they had left on their own. Y/N was simply happy they hadn’t been hurt or captured to be returned to a center. She didn’t know what she would have done had she woken up to them being gone and not being able to find them.

They had both ended up lecturing each other about taking care of themselves. During the lecture she had to hold Red as he wouldn’t let go of her the entire time, growling in protest  any time she tried  to put him down . He had been so upset about her collapsing,  she  could  also  feel how worried Nightmare  had  been and could actually see it on Error’s face.

She let it go, knowing the bitties only did it to make her better, and seeing their tired faces as they slept for a good three hours upon their return  had softened how upset she was.

Y/N did feel bad for Mac who had left her twenty voicemails after Nightmare had called him. Listening to his panicked and worried  voice  had made her wince as each message got more desperate. She had made sure to call him  back  to let him know she was okay and to apologize for her bitties. While relieved, Mac had  also  lectured  her  about the importance of human food for humans and  explained  that while it was okay to eat monster food, she really needed to eat regular food  once a while .

Y/N had promised that she would, even going out to the grocery store nearby to get some, only to end up going to the same one her boys had stolen the soup from. Seeing pictures of her bitties on the glass door like a wanted poster had made her  slightly  nervous. It was a little funny to see the black and white pictures of them, that were taken from security video in the store.

Chuckling, her mind returned to the present as  she looked out the window of the company car, watching the world go by as David drove them out of the city and into a more suburban area.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.  Y/N turned her head away from the window to look over at  him .

“Just  thinking  about something my bitties did a few weeks ago,”  she answered with a knowing grin.  She hadn’t told her co-workers about her collapse or about her bitties adventure.

David hummed, tapping his finger on the steering wheel. “Bitties do the funniest things sometimes,” he commented and she smiled at him.

They were on their way to one of the new centers that had opened up recently. David, as their photographer, was going out to take pictures of the bitties there and Y/N was picked to go with him to take notes about the bitties they had, especially of the ones he’d have taken  pictures of. That way she and the others could make marketing material for the center.

“How’s the house-hunting going?” David asked as he changed lanes on the freeway.

Sighing, Y/N tried to refrain from running her hand through her hair. “Had to put it on hold for a bit, while I deal with some stuff. But I did reach out to the realtor my sister’s friend suggested to me. I let him know what I was looking for so he’s looking for a house that matches and if all goes well I should be able to go and see  what he found  next week.”

David nodded, pulling off the freeway. “Nice, good idea using a realtor. No real-time to search yourself and takes some of the stress off you. Though I don’t really see why you want a house…”

Y/N chuckled, looking back out the window. “I want a house because then it’s mine plus there are four of us living in my one-bedroom apartment. Not much room especially when my bitties want their own space.”

Though she was fairly sure Nightmare wanted the privacy for more intimate reasons, if the feelings of frustration he was sending out were any indication. Y/N felt the same, she missed their more private moments and if what Nightmare said about the other two was true… Well that was something she still had to think about. She loved them but was it the same as Nightmare? Funnily enough, she could actually see herself kissing Red.

He was really sweet and craved positive attention. He liked to  put up a more tough-guy attitude with people he didn’t know, but he was a total cuddler with her. Though he did have a habit recently of nibbling on her hand. Not hard enough to break skin but, he would get this sort of glazed look in his eyelights as he did it. At first, she thought he was teething or something, but Nightmare told her that’s just how Edgys show affection: they were biters. So it was sort of cute, though the saliva he’d leave on her hand was less cute.

Error on the hand was harder to see kissing, not because she didn’t want to, she was just worried he’d crash. He had just gotten used to her touch and now  was able to hold her hand whenever he wanted to, which still wasn’t often.  He  wasn’t a touchy bitty like Red, but he showed he cared in small sweet ways. Like sharing his chocolate with her but not the others, petting her hair, and cuddling up with her arm at night. He was sweet in his own Error way… 

“Well I guess that makes sense, I mean you don’t get much privacy in such a small space,” David said pulling her out of her thoughts as he stopped at a red light. “Anyways, so this place is fairly new  and needs us  to take some pictures of the new arrivals. Chris said we had to be careful with a few of them, it seems some of them were brought in from a pretty nasty situation.”

Surprised, Y/N looked over at him, “Like what?”

David shrugged, starting to drive again when the light turned green. “Don’t know, but with your history with edgy types, I  figured  that’s why Chris  had  you coming with me instead of the others.”

She nodded. It made sense and for a while now, when David had to go take pictures of Edgy types, they had started to send her with him. Y/N was the only one of her co-workers that could get the Errors bitties to actually allow their pictures taken. She still found it odd how similar they looked to her own Error but they all had small differences. No two bitties actually had the same eye color or shade of marks on their cheeks. Heck, she had even met a Lil Bro that had blue star eyelights, which was uncommon as they were usually round and orange or white-colored.

“Guess I’ll have to see if I can buy any chocolate then if we’re dealing with Errors again.” Y/N mumbled looking down at her hands.

“Don’t know what kind they are today. The center should have a list of them though… Hopefully.” David sighed. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s heard of it happening: Some centers were on top of things, knowing who their new bitties were, but there were a few that had no idea what was going on.

Soon enough, David parked the car in front of the center. Climbing out, Y/N looked around at the building. It was fairly new with the same house like exterior that the other centers  had . But there was something off… it wasn’t the building or the surrounding area. For some reason she felt a pulling on her soul, like Nightmare was trying to get her attention, was nearby or  maybe  inside the building.

Rubbing her chest, Y/N frowned turning away from the center to help David with his equipment, picking up a bag he had placed on the ground so he could grab his camera. She knew Nightmare couldn’t be here  otherwise  she would have felt him the entire time, not just now in front of the building.

“You okay Y/N?” Startled,  she  looked over at David who was looking at her worriedly. She hadn’t realized she had been frowning at the building  the whole time .

“Sorry, just a weird feeling. Let’s go inside.” She moved passed him towards the door, leaving a confused David to follow her.

Walking inside, they looked around before heading over to the checkout counter where a girl was standing, smiling at them. “Hello.”

David gave the girl a smile, “Hi, is your manager here? We’re from corporate. We’re here to take some pictures of the bitties  that  just got in.”

“Oh yes, um, let me go get him,” the girl  replied and  quickly rushed off towards the back of the center.

Y/N took  that opportunity to look around. She could still feel the pulling feeling on her soul. It almost felt like Nightmare was just around one of the aisles. It was starting to make her a little worried, what if he had followed her.

Just as she took a step towards the first aisle to look, the manager of the center came out from the back followed by the worker.

“Hi, my name’s Steven, sorry I would have been out here waiting for you but some of the new additions need a bit more care,” The manager said reaching out  to  shake both  their  hands. “Just follow me and I’ll let you guys get to it.”

“Thanks. Do you have a list of the bitties that need their photos taken?” David asked, both of you following the manager  past  the aisles.

Y/N quickly looked down the aisles as they  walked by , but the pulling feeling was coming in the direction they were  headed . Furrowing her brows, she rushed to catch up with them. She hoped she was wrong and  Nightmare was back home…

“Of course, I also moved them into a different room so that it would be easier for you.  Some of them  are hard to handle, I just hope they behave themselves for you.” Steven  commented, rubbing the back of his neck  with  a sigh.

David chuckled, l ooking her way , “That’s why Chris sent Y/N here, she’s used to dealing with the more troublesome bitties.”

Rolling her eyes away from him, Y/N could finally see the glass that separated the bitties from the rest of the store.  Peeking  in, she found  it had the same layout of box rooms, with fake grass and soft pillows. She smiled  seeing  the bitties  play  around, well some of them, the more lazy bitties were already back to sleep looking like they just ate.

“Sorry about the mess, the bitties just finished breakfast a few minutes ago. We’ll have to go through their room to the back door to get to the ones you’re here to take pictures of.” Steven  explained as  opened the first door letting them into the small room before the bitties.

“Well we all have to eat don’t we, beside a fed bitty is a happier bitty.” She smiled at the manager as he closed  the door behind them.

Y/N wanted to get into the bitties’ room, the pulling feeling was leading her towards the back. The pulling was confusing her because it felt like it was Nightmare but  he  wasn’t…

Steven opened the door into the bitties room  and  they carefully moved through the room making sure not to step on anyone, like the sleeping Sans who was  laying  in the middle of the room. Y/N smiled as a Papy came stomping over, lifting up the sleeping bitty grumbling about lazy brothers falling asleep anywhere.

She waved to a few of the more curious ones as they moved through the room.  She  smiled softly at the only Error in the room that was trying to hide from the Inks that had seemed to stop looking for him to watch them pass through. Apparently Inks loved harassing Errors. She sort of felt bad for him as the five Inks  resumed their search for the glitchy bitty  as Steven opened the back door.

Walking through, Y/N looked around trying to see if she could spot a small dark shadow that could be Nightmare as the pulling seemed to get a little stronger in this room, focusing on their bond a bit more as Steven led them through the small kitchen and down a hall.

Just as they were entering another room Y/N stopped. The bond with Nightmare sent a questioning feeling from him as it pulled in the other direction. But at the same time she could feel a pull from inside the room the two men had entered.

Confused and a little curious, Y/N entered into the room, looking around. A counter hugged the wall, leaving some space open for a small wooden table and two chairs. She spotted the adjacent area that had different bitties spread out inside looking out at them from behind the protection of the glass. The bitties had a good view from their own separate room and curiously observed the humans settle.

Still not seeing where the pulling was coming from, she turned to look at David as Steven handed him a piece of paper.

David let out a sigh as he looked it over, “Man, twenty-five of them, that’s a lot to take in at once,” Steven nodded looking sadly at the bitties, “Well Y/N and I will get to work on taking pictures of them and writing down some information for each.”

Y/N moved over to set down the bag she was carrying on a counter in the room, “Why so many at once?” she asked, it wasn’t normal to receive twenty-five new bitties at once.

Steven gave the bitties another sad look before turning to them, “Apparently these bitties had a bad time of it, came from a fighting ring is what I’m told. Usually they wouldn’t go out for adoption but I think they just need a bit of love and compassion.”

Y/N nodded, feeling sad for the bitties that were giving them wary looks, it was just like with Nightmare. “Poor guys, they shouldn’t have gone through something like that. Don’t worry we’ll take good care of them while we work.”

Steven smiled at her nodding, “I’ll leave it to you then, let me know if you need any help.”

They both gave him a nod as he left them alone with the scared looking bitties, David groaned setting his camera down.

“Well guess we’ll be here for the rest of the day. Your boys are going to kill me if I don’t get you home on time.” David teased her looking down at the list.

Y/N rolled her eyes, “They would not….” They probably would threaten him though.

Moving closer to the enclosed area  and  the bitties, she looked at the different types that were staring back at her. Some were holding onto each other while others, like the Edgys and Errors, stayed by themselves. It hurt her to see them look so scared and wary, the Edgys and Errors were glaring at her.

She could feel the pull coming from the  den . Looking around, she couldn’t see where it was coming from. Sighing, Y/N tapped her fingers against her leg, then turned and looked at David who was setting up a photo spot on the counter.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to go get somethings that might help us.” She walked out of the room without waiting for a response.

Making her way back into the small kitchen, she ran into Steven who was cleaning up the food trays that the bitties in the center ate off of, “Hi Steven you wouldn't happen to have chocolate, mustard and ketchup would you?”

He jumped at her voice, turning to face her, “Uh, yeah we should have some in the staff room, do you need it?” He was giving her a confused look.

“Yes please it should help us.” she smiled at him as he gave her a nod before leaving the room to go retrieve what she needed.

She felt a pull on her soul again, turning she looked down the hall, frowning. Y/N didn’t know what was causing her soul to feel that pull. Both Nightmare and Error were back home. She felt Nightmare send a worried feeling through their bond, smiling softly she lifted her hand up to her chest sending him her love and comfort. It was still odd to have background feels that she felt come over their bond, but it was a comfort to be able to feel him.

Steven  walked  back into the room holding a few small packets of mustard and ketchup as well as a bar of chocolate. “I couldn’t find any chocolate in the staff room so I grabbed one from upfront, I hope that’s okay.”

“Thank you,” she took the packets and chocolate from Steven and placed them in her back pocket, “need it for the Errors.  It’s the only thing they seem to really like.”

Smiling at him one more time, Y/N turned to head back into the  interview  room, where the bitties were waiting. Walking into the room she sighed as the pull started up again, turning towards David who was looking over the list. Moving over to the counter, she looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

“So three Baby Blues, five Sans, four Edgys, three Errors, two Dreams, three Muffies, two Bosses, and three Papy’s. That’s going to take us some time, we should probably get started.” David placed the paper down, turning towards the  glass . “You uh, want to grab one?”

Shaking her head at his nervous look, Y/N moved around him as he went to get his camera waiting for her to bring a bitty over. Stopping at the door to the  glass  den  she looked in at all the eyelights looking  up  at her.  She  knew she had to move  casually if she moved too slowly they could see that as a bad thing.

Opening the door, she stepped in making sure to close the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she looked around, her eyes landing on a scared-looking Baby Blue. Kneeling down to the box he was sitting on, she gave him a soft smile and he seemed to calm down when she didn’t just grab for him.

“Hello sweetie,” she said softly. “Do you think you could come with me for a second so my friend can take a picture of you?” The Baby Blue looked up at her with wide blue eyes, he turned to look at the Sans that was next to him before standing up.

Just as she moved to take him in her arms, she felt a tug on her bracelet. Looking down, Y/N was surprised to see an Error glaring up at her, his lighter blue strings wrapped around her bracelet. Relaxing her arm so he wouldn’t break it, she smiled at him.

“Please don’t pull on that, my Error made it for me for our bond.” She watched, amused, as the Error's eyes widened before looking down at the bracelet.

Y/N sighed in relief when he pulled his string away from it, looking confused. She turned back to the Baby Blue who was looking just as wide-eyed as the Error. She knew Errors  didn’t  bond that easily so they must  have been surprised or shocked.  Giggling to herself , she gently lifted up the Baby Blue, pulling him close to her  as she stood up and  turned to the door,  returning to the previous room.

Walking over, she  gently  placed him down on the white sheet that David had laid out  on the counter , “Stand right there sweetie. David is going to take some pictures of you, then I’m going to ask you a few questions and then we’ll all be done and you can go back to your friends.”

The Baby Blue nodded, looking shyly down at his sock-covered feet. Smiling softly she gently rubbed his head. It was really cute how shy he was but also really sad, Baby Blues were usually so full of life and energy.

“Hey, buddy, can you lift your head please? If you can give us a smile, we want the best picture so we can find you a loving home.”  David requested as he  smiled down at the small bitty who lifted his head giving him a small shy smile.

Y/N had to turn away from him, tears coming to her eyes at the utter cuteness of the bitty. She heard David starting to take a few pictures of the Baby Blue so she turned around to give him an encouraging smile.

“Thanks buddy, these will work great! Ok Y/N, your turn to ask your questions.” David waved at her to move forward as he turned around to check over the pictures.

Grabbing one of the questionnaire sheets , she offered her hand to the bitty and guided him to the table. She then sat in one of the chairs so that she was leveled with him,  “Thank you so much for letting us take pictures, is it  okay  if I ask a few questions?” She asked . He gave a hesitant nod, smiling shyly at her. “Awesome, so what are some of the things  you like? Puzzles, games, food?”

“I Like Puzzles…” His voice  was  so quiet for a Baby Blue, it nearly broke her heart. She gave him an encouraging smile as she wrote down his answer.

Looking down at the next question , she continued. “What would you like the person that adopts you to be like?” She glanced back up at him.

He shuffled around, looking back at the  other bitties then  back at her, “Someone nice and  that  will want to love me…”  He answered, lowering his face. She sucked in a breath of air as little light blue tears slid down his cheeks.

Looking around, she spotted a  tissue  box  and  pulled some out. Gently, she wiped his cheeks dry, being extra careful around his sockets, drying his eyes.

She smiled sadly at him. “I’ll try my best to find you a home that will show you all the love you deserve sweetie.”

He gave her a nod, hiccupping and she handed him another tissue which he held on to. Looking down at the paper she added his answer to the page. “Do you think you can answer one more question for me?”

“Y-Yeah.” He used the tissue to wipe his eye as another tear slid down his face.

“Would you be okay with children and other pets?”  she asked, hiding her irritation . She understood why they asked this question, it  was  just the ‘other pets’ part she didn’t like.

The Baby Blue tilted his head in thought, “Children are fine…I think. N-no animals though.”

Y/N nodded, writing down his answer. “That’s it, I can take you back to your friends now.”

She gave him a soft smile, laying her paper down on the counter as she stood up, inviting him back into her arms. Lifting him up, she took a quick look at the back of his shirt and made a mental note that he was number thirteen so they could connect him to his papers. Turning towards the  enclosed room she was surprised to see some of the bitties pressed up against the glass, watching them.

Chuckling, she opened the door  and made her way in before closing it behind her.  She gently set the Baby Blue down next to the Sans that looked him over to make sure  he  was okay The Baby Blue threw themselves at  him , holding on to the lazy bitty.

“Ok, so now you’ve seen what we’re going to do. So who wants to go next?” Y/N asked the bitties who looked between each other before one of the two Bosses stomped up to her.

Smiling at him, she lifted him up and took him out to get his pictures taken. After placing him  on the counter for David, she made sure to grab the Baby Blue’s questionnaire, writing down his number. Turning, she chuckled as the Boss struck a pose to make himself look scary, which David took happily, directing the bitty on what else to do.

After the Boss was done with both pictures and questions, she put him back and took out another bitty. This continued until lunchtime when Steven came in the back with a tray of lunch for the bitties, which they seemed happy to see.  A few of the Sans and Edgys made their way over to the food tray, still sucking on the packets of condiments she had handed them when they had been a bit difficult. 

None of the bitties so far had pulled at her soul, even though the feeling was still there. It was very confusing. Sighing, Y/N marked the last questionnaire they did with the bitty’s number. They still had ten more bitties to do, so there was  still  a chance she would see who her soul was pulling her towards.

David had  run  over to a nearby fast-food burger joint and grabbed them lunch which they ate in the staff room. He had teased her for being a bitty whisperer,  and  also called her a bitty lady. She had just laughed saying she loved being a bitty lady, her boys were the best in her opinion.

Finishing their lunch, they wandered back to where the bitties were waiting for them. They looked like they wanted to get this done as much as David did. Going inside the enclosed  room , Y/N picked up one of the Muffies  and tried her best  to refrain from shivering in fear as she placed the spider bitty down for David to take her pictures.

Again they fell into the  rhythm  of taking pictures and asking questions. The bitties that were done had either fallen asleep or were watching them as they worked.

Walking into the bitty den to return an Edgy who was sucking on a mustard packet, she looked down at one of the Errors, as none of them had gotten their pictures taken. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out the small chocolate bar and instantly, their eyelights were on her.

“So which Error wants to go first? Get your pictures taken and have a piece of chocolate.” Y/N  tempted them,  moving the chocolate around.  Their eyelights were glued to its movement.

Finally, an Error moved forward, his tear marks were orange that really  contrasted with  his black face. Giving him a smile, she stood back to let him walk out by himself without her touching him. He seemed shocked that she had let him out to shortcut on top of the counter by himself .

He  still  frowned and growled at David who nervously took pictures of him. Once he was done, Y/N pushed him out of the way, kneeling down in front of the bitty. She held out the  promised  chocolate  and giggled  as she heard him purr at the first taste.

After he was done with both the questions and chocolate, she led him back to the others, opening the door for him. She had to cover her mouth to hide her chuckle when the other glitchy bitties called him a traitor, pointing accusingly. But then, they both rushed toward Y/N to be next to get chocolate.

Later, as David was taking the last Error’s picture, Y/N was going through the questionnaires, counting them. Frowning, she tapped her foot seeing that she only had twenty-three papers. The Error that was getting his pictures taken was number twenty-four.

Humming in thought, Y/N looked over at the enclosure. She still hadn’t seen who had pulled her soul and it was driving her up the wall. Turning back to the table that had their papers, she picked up the list, looking it over.

“Two…” she mumbled, her eyes widening. She looked back at the bitties who were observing her from behind the glass . Was that the bitty that had been pulling on her soul?

“Y/N your turn again.” David's voice startled her out of her thoughts and s he shook her head to clear it, grabbing a new questionnaire for the Error to answer.

She couldn’t help but feel distracted as she asked and wrote down the Error’s answers. Finally finishing up the last question, she led him back to the others.

Standing by the door inside their room, she took a deep breath as she looked around at the different bitties. Some were still observing her, but most of them were sleeping or playing with puzzles.  She let out the breath she was holding and turned to leave the room.  Was it just her mind jumping to conclusions? She really didn't know if their bond could even be the  cause of the pull she was feeling on her soul.

“Y/N you okay? Are we done?” David asked, concern in his voice.  She looked up at him. He was giving her a worried look.

There was only one left. She would just have to see if that bitty was truly the one she thought he was. Y/N took another deep breath and let it out slowly, “We have one more, I was just taking a breather,” she answered, now calmer.

David smiled at her, nodding his head before turning back to his camera. Going back to the room, she opened the door and stepped  back  inside. The pulling feeling seemed to grow as  she looked around for the last bitty. Her attention was caught by a movement at the back. Bitties started to disperse, creating a path for the bitty coming toward her. He was walking calmly with only the slightest trace of hesitation, his face locked on hers.

Y/N gasped as the bitty finally stood in front of her. She knelt down, tears starting to build up in the corner of her eyes. A warm feeling washed over her from her chest as the bitty looked up at her with wide eyelights.

Their gold coloring was so warm and yet so sad as they looked up at her. She gulped, her throat feeling dry. She felt she had to say something but didn’t know what to say...

“Y/N?” David’s voice,  once more , snapped her out  of  drowning in the bitties golden eyelights.

Clearing her throat,  she  turned to look at the worried David, “I’m fine…” she looked back at the bitty. “I’m just fine.”

The bitty gave her a soft smile, staring up at her. The warmth in her chest was calming and  filled her with happiness. Smiling, she slowly reached for the bitty in front of her. She sucked in a bit of air as she finally touched him. He  stepped  willingly into her arms  and  she lifted him up, unable to look away from him. He felt like a missing piece of her. Joy, relief, happiness and all kinds of positive emotions ran through her as she pulled him to her chest.

Once he was pressed against her, the bitty let out a sigh, golden tears appearing at the corners of his sockets and he  nudged  himself closer…

“I’ve found you…”  His smooth, quiet, quivering voice  sent a shiver down her spine. Turning, she opened the door, stepping out of the  room . 

She held him close, not wanting to let him go, not wanting to put him down for David to take pictures of him. This bitty  _ had  _ to be him. There was no other explanation for what she was feeling, but she had to ask. “Dream… are you?”

He closed his sockets, letting his tears fall  in quiet streams on his cheeks , “Yes…”  he spoke softly.  Y/N let out a shaky breath at his answer as he continued . “I had... But no, I knew I had to hold on… He was too strong to be...”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain…”  she interrupted, wiping his tears with a gentle fingertip.  Sure she wanted to know, but Dream looked so hurt and fragile.

“Uh Y/N, what’s going on?”  Davis suddenly asked. Y/N looked up at him, smiling. She had not realized tears were falling down her face.

“David…This is Nightmare’s Dream… I have felt a pull all day since we got here like Nightmare was here with these bitties. But it couldn’t be him because he’s at home…” She wiped her eyes trying to dry them.

Y/N felt Dream grip onto her shirt,  nuzzling  closer to where her soul was hidden, his tears making little wet patches on her shirt. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him close to her as she sat down on a chair in the room.

“What, no way! I thought Nightmare  told you  his Dream was dusted… Man that’s crazy…imagine the odds.” David said, running his hand through his short hair.

Y/N chuckled smiling up at him, “Knew Nightmare should have held on to hope, there was always a chance… and now, I can take Dream home and they can be together again.”

David frowned, “Are you sure that’s okay… I mean I can see the little guy is happy at the thought of his brother still being alive. But what about Nightmare?”

Furrowing her brows, Y/N knew what David meant. Nightmare wasn’t the same Nightmare Dream was used to. And what about how Nightmare might feel about her bringing his supposedly dead brother home… she felt conflicted.

On one hand, she knew this was a good thing but on the other, it could  still  go wrong if she didn’t do this carefully…

Looking down at the upset Dream in her arms, Y/N slowly lowered him into her lap. He didn’t let go of her shirt, not wanting to be taken away from her soul, where she was sure he could probably feel his twin's connection.

Maybe it would be best though, to just bring Dream home and get it over with. “I want to take him home, I don’t think I  can  leave him here.”

David sighed, “Well you know your bitties best Y/N. I just wanted to let you know my thoughts.”

“If it’s alright with you Miss Y/N, I would very much like to go home with you.” Dream's soft voice had her looking down into his golden eyelights.

“Then you’ll come home with me.” She smiled at him, holding him close again.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had the three of them look over to see Steven. He was looking sadly at them, “I hate to say but, that won't be possible today Y/N.”

Shocked, she stood up, frowning at Steven, “Why not? These bitties are to go up for adoption.”

Steven sighed, looking at the bitties in the enclosure with a sad look before turning back to them, “That’s true they are, but the stipulation for these bitties is that because of their past, they have to spend time with the human that wants to adopt them  before being allowed to leave the center . This is to ensure that they aren’t being sent home with people who don’t know what they are getting into.”

Y/N huffed. It made sense but Dream was Nightmare’s brother:  They were meant to be together . “I get that but this Dream is my Nightmare’s Dream… I can’t leave him here.”

“I’m sorry Y/N but those are the  rules  for these bitties.” Steven gave her an apologetic look, truly looking sorry about not letting her take Dream home.

“But she can still put an adoption for Dream forward, right?”  David interjected.  Both Y/N and Stevens looked at him. The manager smiled at him, nodding. “See, you can still adopt Dream, it just means you have to come to visit him and this way it gives you a chance to tell Nightmare.”

Y/N frowned, she didn’t want to leave Dream here but she would have to concede. Besides, David was right. It would give Nightmare time to get over the shock  and  he might even want to come to see Dream with her.

Dream gave her a sad but resigned look. Nodding, he sighed, wiggling out of her hold to slide to the floor, “Then I will wait here for Miss Y/N to come and do the mandatory visits so that I may see my brother.”

Y/N felt sadness build in her soul as she watched the golden bitty walk back over to the enclosure’s door. David opened it so the bitty could walk in. She knew he only wanted to go home with her so he could be with Nightmare, but she didn’t really care. She knew it would be good for Nightmare to have his brother back.

Turning away from Dream’s small figure, she looked at Steven who gave her another sad smile, “Would you like to fill out the papers for the adoption? It's only a technical document so you aren’t adopting him yet.  Not  until the three or more visits are fulfilled,”  he explained.

Letting out a sigh, Y/N  turned to David.  He put his hand on her shoulder, encouraging. “Go on, I’ll pack all this up and meet you out front.”  She nodded in response and  followed Steven upfront.

While waiting for Steven to draw up the form, Y/N took the time to pay for the chocolate that she had used on the Errors.

She couldn’t help letting out a sigh as she filled out the form. She wrote down his ID, number three, glad she had seen it on the back of his shirt as he walked away from her. Y/N didn’t know what she would do if she saw him again, she might try to smuggle him out.

Shaking her head of those silly ideas she handed the  completed  form over to Steven, “Here you go, I’ll be back tomorrow to see him.”

Steven smiled at her, taking the form, “Thank you, and I am sorry, believe me I would let you take him home with you tonight but,  the terms and conditions for those bitties are... ” He trailed off opening a cabinet behind the counter, placing the file in a folder.

“All done Y/N?” David asked, making her jump. Y/N whipped around to face  him. He was smiling at her, “I’m sure you want to get home to tell Nightmare the good news...”  he added slightly hesitate.

She chuckled at the unsure look he gave her, “Yeah I’m done, I’m sure my boys are waiting for me.”  She then turned back to Steven, “Thank you for allowing us to take over your back room.”

Steven nodded, waving them goodbye as they left the store. Sighing  yet again,  Y/N could feel the pull again as they got into the car.

“Alright back to the office to drop you and the pictures off then, home!” David cheered, starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Y/N laughed at his  sudden enthusiasm , but her smile dropped from her face. As with almost a pop, the pulling stopped as they drove further away. Now all she could feel was Nightmare’s confused feelings besides her own upset ones. She didn’t know how he would react to what she had to tell him about Dream, but she hoped that it would go alright.

“Yeah home…” She had so much to tell Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Dream!  
> By popular demand, Dream has entered the scene and is the supposed dead brother of our Nightmare  
> I wonder how he's going to react to hearing about this news
> 
> Also as a reminder about these bitties size: the Sans types are 13ins tall which if you need a physical representation means from the tip of your middle finger up to just below your elbow should be 13ins, their heads would fit in both your hands cupped together.  
> These are Bara bitties and you cant pick them up if they stand on your hand, you'll have to use both to pick up these boys not because they're heavy but because they're bigger lol.
> 
> Another fun fact! since I felt like letting you know lol  
> from the bitties we have oldest to youngest  
> Nightmare and Dream (twins)  
> Error  
> Red (He won't be the youngest bitty that joins but right now Red is the youngest in the family)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	31. More Then Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not how she planned this to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> A special thank you to [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke) for editing
> 
> *Also a word of warning there is smut in this chapter, so if you are uncomfortable with the thought of a 13 in. skeleton monster having sex with a human then I have marked where it is in the story so you can skip it and it won't affect the story. But if you don't care because what the hell why not, then proceed forward and enjoy.*

Chapter 31

Finally getting home after helping David unload the car, Y/N had driven as fast as  she could to get home and tell Nightmare the good news. But now that she was standing in front of her apartment door, her mind was drawing a blank on how to proceed. The humid air outside made her want to go inside to escape it but once inside, what was she going to do?

Taking a calming breath and nodding her head,  She  raised her key to unlock the door, deciding that it was probably best to tell Nightmare alone and not in front of Red and Error. She didn’t need those two picking on him during what was possibly going to be an emotional moment for him.

Opening the door and stepping in the air-conditioned living room, the cool relief had her sigh, relaxing as she entered into the entryway. Placing her keys and purse down,  she  could hear the TV was on some criminal justice show the boys had started watching.

Looking into the living room, her eyes first landed on a sleeping Red on the footrest of the couch, light snores were coming from his parted mouth. Next was Error, sitting in his nest, looking as if he had just woken up, giving her a grumpy look. Finally, Nightmare her goopy bitty, was smirking over at her and she felt frozen by his stare.

Did he know that something had happened?

“I was beginning to think something must have happened,  pet . Your emotions have been all over the place today.” He stood up, stepping onto the coffee table so he was near to her.

Staring into his cyan eyelight, she could feel their bond pulse, “Yeah… a lot did happen today… um.”  His  deep stare was starting to make her blush. “Do you think…. Do you think I could have a moment alone with you?”

He tilted his head as a sly grin started to spread across his face. “Of course, I’ve been meaning to have a little alone time with you for a while now.”

Y/N could hear Error let out a groan from his nest, rolling back to ignore the both of  them . Sending an apologetic smile up at him, she looked over at her right shoulder as  her dark mate  ported on it, giving her a purring growl as he rubbed his head against hers.

Deciding the only other place in the apartment to have any privacy was the bedroom,  she  walked them both into her room and closed both doors leading into it. Nightmare, shortcutting onto the bed,  looked  up at her as she stood, staring back at him.

Opening her mouth, Y/N went to say something, only to close it again, looking away from him. Her face flushed in embarrassment when she couldn’t find the words to explain what she needed to tell him,  she started  to pace back and forth. How was someone supposed to tell another that their long thought dusted brother wasn’t really dust?

He let out a laugh, making her stop her pacing to face her mate, “No need to be nervous, how about you get comfortable? Take some things off and lay down on the bed. We’ll go from there.” 

Letting out a breath Y/N felt him send her calming waves to her soul. Maybe taking off some of the more restrictive clothing would help with that. Giving him a nervous smile, she reached up behind and up her shirt and released the most noticeable tension of her bra. He watched her as she slipped the black bra off and out of her shirt placing it down on the dresser.  She  had never taken her underwear off in front of him before, but this whole thing with Dream  clouded her mind.

Moving her hands down to her pants, unbuttoning and pulling them down before letting them drop to the ground, leaving them on the floor, she stepped out of them, suddenly stopping as she realized she was now standing in front of him in only her teal work shirt and light blue underwear.  She swallowed  nervously, her heart beating faster as she looked down at him.

A flash of lust from Nightmare overtook her as she noticed he had stripped off his jacket, laying it over the side of the footboard. He hadn’t removed anything else,  and he just looked at her with a smirk as he walked up to her pillow, sitting next to it and giving it a pat.

She covered  her mouth to hide her giggle,  beginning  to relax, even though her face was still flushed. Laying down on the bed,  she rested  her head next to him and let out a sigh in relief as the stress of the day seemed to melt away.  She  felt him run his hand through her hair to calm her nerves, his deep purr had her smile as she turned her head to lovingly look up at him. 

He smiled at her  and leaned down to press his teeth against her forehead. She chuckled as he started to  trail kisses down her face until he reached her mouth. He looked down at her with a  single inverted heart iris  before pressing his teeth against her lips. Y/N felt another wave of calm from him, layered with a flush of love and arousal.

Sighing into the kiss, she  reveled  in the feel of his teeth and twin tongues as they met with hers. Closing her eyes at the feeling of his love coursing through their bond as he deepened the kiss,  she felt him  let out a groan. Reaching up, she gently cradled the back of his head,  keeping him close . He moved himself to sit more comfortably, giving her bottom lip a nip, which had her gasp  allowing  his tongues to twine with hers.

~Smut Scene Starts~ *You’ve been warned*

Y/N let out a moan as one of Nightmare’s tentacles slithered down to fondle one of her boobs, another two grabbed hold of her wrists, pulling them up above her head. She let out a gasp, pulling her mouth away from his when the last tentacle made its way up her shirt, pulling it as it moved to touch her other breast, joining the other in fondling her.

Dazedly looking up at the grinning  bitty ,  she  let out a shaky breath as his tentacles started to circle and pinch her nipples. Whining, she tilted her head back, giving  him  full access to her neck which he took full advantage of, nipping and licking  at her throat .

When the tentacles that were pinching her nipples stopped and let go of her, she let out a confused whine. She watched him pull away from her neck and slide down her body to sit on her stomach.

Her wrists were moved so that only one of his tentacles was holding them above her head and  the now freed appendage waved in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched its edge sharpen into a fine blade. The two previously slithering tentacles tugged at her shirt, stretching it across her form.  She watched curiously as he brought the now sharp tentacle to the neck of her shirt, her eyes  locking into his as she  realized  what he was  about  to do.

“Nightmare….” she called hesitantly,  giving  the tentacle a warning look. 

“Ssh... it smells like other bitties and I can’t have it on you when we are together. I want you to only smell of me tonight,” he growled, flashing his eyelight up at her.

His  intensity  took her breath away and she hardly  heard  the sound of her shirt being ripped as he drew the tentacle down the cloth. She let out a gasp as the room's cool air touched her heated flesh,  suddenly  exposed to her lover’s hungry gaze. She felt his consuming possessiveness as he looked at her, letting out  another  gasp as his soul sent his pleasure through their bond, further igniting hers.

He peeled the shirt back from her, looking over her form laying out in front of him  and let out a lustful growl  as  he leaned down  to lick a long stripe up her stomach. Letting out a shaky breath, he made quick work of the rest of her shirt until all she was left in was her panties.

She shivered at the feel of his twin tongues licking over her skin, letting out a moan as the two tentacles from before  returned  to  circle  her breasts.

The tips of the tentacles rubbed and pulled on her nipples, causing her back to arch with a wanton whine , “Ah, Night…Nah!”

Dazed  from the pleasure he was pulling from her, she  felt  herself getting wet,  and as she rubbed her thighs together, her juices started to soak the fabric between her legs.  She let herself lay back down on the bed, mewling as she felt  him move closer to her breasts.

She pushed her pillow around, effectively propping her head up so she could stare directly into his eye as his tentacles  freed the way for the dark bitty to take their place .  She licked her lips in anticipation as she watched him  cup  the side of one of her boobs in his hands, keeping eye contact with her  as his tongues traced  his teeth. Leaning down he wrapped his arms around her breast pressing his teeth against the nipple, kissing it.

Not knowing what to expect, she held her breath as he opened his mouth so her hardened nipple was now inside it. She gasped at the first touch of his twin cyan tongues on the bud, swirling his tongues around it. Pulling back, he nipped  at  her breast before going back to licking and sucking.

"Oh...Nightmare fuck," she moaned, tilting her head to the side, breaking eye contact with him.

She let out a whine when he stopped and looked back to see him sitting back on her chest, grinding his pelvis against her. “Don’t look away from me…” he growled lustfully, “ah... keep your eyes on me pet.” 

Nodding, she flushed as he gave her a sly grin. He let out a groan between clenched teeth, thrusting his hips against her.  With her eyes on him once more,  he stopped his grinding to move over to her other breast, a tentacle  taking  up the task of playing with the one he abandoned. They didn't let their eyes off of each other as new waves of pleasure washed over them.

Y/N hissed at how sensitive her nipples were becoming as he continued playing with her breast. A sharp nip from his teeth to her nipple sent a spark down her body to her pussy. She squeezed her legs together, her throbbing cunt becoming even wetter. Her body started to quiver as she felt a  pleasurable pressure  start to build inside her.

He must have noticed the change in her breathing and  her form moving more under him,  because he suddenly chuckled, and with one last nip to her breast, he sat back, leaving her panting, eyes glazed as she whined for him.

“Night… Nightmare please..” she strained her arms against his hold trying to reach for him.

He tutted at her, pulling back to slide onto the bed to stand next to her, “Patience pet, I’ve been waiting to do this with you for a long time now  so let me savor it.”

She slowly got her panting breath under control, her body twitching from the denied  release . Closing her eyes, she listened to him move next to her. Feeling his tentacles on her again, she opened her eyes to look down her body as the black appendages plucked at the hem of her underwear.

Her heart raced and she turned her head to look over at the bitty to find him looking down thoughtfully at her last article of clothing. She noticed that he no longer had his shirt on. As he leaned up against her side,  his small bones pressed on her skin.

She heard him make a noise like he was clearing his throat. The feelings he had been sharing with her receded as the soul bond quieted, giving her a feeling of sudden clarity. She looked back up  to  his face. He was giving her a questioning look as his tentacles continued to play with the elastic of her panties.

“May I?” A shiver went down her spine as her cunt throbbed at what he was asking for.

She  felt  her face warm as she gave him a shy nod, nervously licking her lips. The bitty smiled at her mischievously as two of his tentacles  drove  into her underwear and, like her shirt, ripped the fabric away from her.

She gasped, staring wide-eyed at her ruined panties, and let out an  exasperated  groan. She flopped her head back on her pillow before turning to look at the smug bitty.

“Really Nightmare…” she huffed at him.

His smug grin grew, running his phalanges down her side  which made her  squeak in response, “I’m not sorry if that’s what you want me to say.”

Rolling her eyes, she felt her blush grow, watching his cyan eyelight roved down her body to where she was now totally revealed to him. Feeling embarrassed, she raised her legs, squeezing them together as she tried to hide herself.

Huffing, he let go of her wrists  to retrieve  the last of his tentacles  and turned his head to look at her as she shyly rubbed her arms.

“We don’t have to, you know. If you’re not ready, we can always stop…” His goopy appendages slid around her arms gently, rubbing them to help her get the feeling back.

She  lowered her eyes from his. It’s not that she didn’t want to, it's just that  this was her first time and she was  so  conflicted. This wasn’t the reason why she had pulled Nightmare in here, to  begin with, but now that they were here, did she really want to stop. Would  it be selfish of her to want to have sex with him when she still needed to tell him about his brother. Then again, when would be the next time they went this far…

The dark bitty  started to purr, trying to comfort her.  She let out a sigh and  turned to look at her mate. His eye were closed,  his head rubbing  her side  with a delicious pressure against her. She could see a light cyan glow coming from his shorts,  showing he was still aroused. She could feel how turned on he was from  the feeling of  his soul, but it was soft, not enough to confuse  it  with her own desire. 

They had come this far and they both wanted to continue. Relaxing under his gentle petting, Y/N lowered her legs from where she had drawn them up.

“I want to keep going…” she said shakily, reaching down with her hand to  caress  his spine, causing him to shiver and growl, his glowing cyan eye  holding her gaze .

“You sure?” his deep voice grumbled as his tentacles started to slide along her sides,  creeping  lower as he kept an eye on her reaction.

She shyly nodded, blushing at his intense stare, and with a little courage, she parted her legs letting his  inquisitive  tentacles slip between them. He let out a lustful growl, wrapping two of his tentacles around her thighs as he maneuvered himself between her legs, pulling them apart so that he could see her fully.

Y/N  shot  her hands down to cover herself but stopped, instead gripping the sheets beneath her. The cool air against her wet pussy  sent  goosebumps across her body.

“I thought female humans had hair down here?”  he questioned. He had moved closer to her, looking down at her shaved cunt.  His breath was heavy, his eyelight  roving  over the puffy pink lips of her slit. His eyelight  morphed  back  into an inverted heart as he stared at the tip of her clit peeking out from her folds.

Embarrassed, she looked away, “I…I shaved it.” She had just done it on a whim, not even thinking about showing her shaved privates to her mate, or anyone for that matter . She had  simply  liked the look so she had just kept it up. Nightmare hadn’t noticed  until now, seeing as his tentacles had been the only ones that had ever touched her  down there, and even so, it had always been covered by her panties .

He  purred, using his tentacles, wrapped around her thighs, to lift and spread her as far as they could go,  making her yelp in surprise as he moved her around trying to find a comfortable position for her. She tended to forget how strong he was. 

She wondered if her other bitties were just as strong as him. The image of Error's blue strings similarly tied around her thighs and knees floated into her mind. He’d use the fine, soft treads to pull them back, leaving her defenseless and at the mercy of her glitchy bitty. He could do whatever he wanted with her… She felt her pussy throb at the thought. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to Nightmare, who was grinning up at her.

“You’re so excited pet.” His purring growl had her cunt twitch some more, clear juices leaking from her folds. “Don’t worry I’ll take good care of you.”

Blushing fiercely, she jumped at the first touch of his hands on the puffy lips of her pussy.  She  could hear him hum, his hands spreading her wet lips,  the cool air blowing directly  at her clit making her hiss. He chuckled at her reaction, leaning forward so that his head was closer to her cunt as she watched expectantly .

She squeaked at the feeling of his teeth touching the lips of her slit, placing little kisses across it. He pressed his face against her, the rig of his nasal bone  rubbing her clit with every pass, blowing hot air against it. Letting out a moan,  she tried to close her legs but his tentacles kept them open.  Feeling  the desire spike through their connection had her leaking more onto his twisting tongues. She couldn’t restrain the mewl that left her lips, sending her own want back to him.

She panted as he pulled back, his face covered in her juices. His bones were rattling as he licked his teeth clean,  shuddering a lustful breath . She gasped as his tentacles tightened on her thighs. Nightmare growled lustfully as he pressed his face back into her wet pussy lips.

Letting out a moan, he opened his mouth to resume licking up her juices, feeling more of it leak out as he paid close attention to her clit with his tongues. She mewled at  their warmth , moaning as he moved his mouth down trailing them over her twitching slit.

She shivered as he let out a vicious sounding growl against her pussy, letting out a gasp as he drove his tongues into her opening, finally tasting her fully. “Ni… ah.. Night.. Nah… Night, baby!”

She strained to keep her body still, waves of pleasure washing over her as he thrust his tongues in and out, the sounds of his hungry, slippering and possessive growls only driving her higher.

“Nightmare…Please!” She cried for him, her thighs shaking, his licking only making her sit at the edge, not  quite falling.

He pulled away from her  again , making her whine, his cyan tongues  slid  across his teeth as he looked possessively up at her panting. “You're so delicious, do you want more, pet? Hmm, don’t know if this little hole can handle more.” He purred, tracing the edge of her vagina with his phalanges.

Y/N was confused about what he meant. Seeing her confused look, the bitty chuckled, waving a thick tentacle before her then  moved it down to lay on top of her mound. She swallowed nervously, realizing what he was planning to do. Her soul and cunt throbbed  in unison, and her visible excitement  made his bones rattle as her desire flooded through him .

Grinning slyly at her, Nightmare licked the rest of her juices off his teeth while  slithering  the black appendage over her pussy, watching as it slipped up and down her folds, gathering the liquid still leaking from her. She moaned as it  brushed  against her clit, her hips twitched to follow the tentacles as it rubbed over her.

Lifting it up to his face, he inspected the appendage before smirking at her, bringing the tentacle up to her lips. Understanding what he wanted her to do, she  hungrily  opened her mouth and started to lick it before taking the black tentacle into her mouth, tasting her juices, keeping eye contact with his eyelight as she sucked on it.

He groaned,  driving  the tentacle into her mouth  with renewed thirst, but  careful not to choke her as it hit the back of her throat. She bobbed her head as best she could with lying down on her back,  moans vibrating out of her throat. He matched her pace, thrust for thrust, dipping the appendage down as she went up until it was wet enough. He reluctantly pulled it out of her mouth, leaving her panting for air.

He trailed the  wet  tentacle down between her breasts to her pussy lips, slipping it through the new juices that had leaked  and teased at the  opening.  He gave her a final look, “Are you ready?” She felt warmth in her soul  as her last hesitations melted away.

Sending him all the love she felt for him, Y/N smiled softly at her  loving  dark mate, “I’m sure.”

A rare, gentle smile crossed Nightmare’s face, his  eyelight blinking into  an inverted heart again. He let out a purr as he turned his attention to where his tentacle was pressed against her opening. Slowly, she could feel the tip of the tentacle make its way inside of her,  stretching her as the thicker part of his appendage pushed into her  core . His bones  rattled at the shaking whine she let out.

He pushed deeper into her as her pussy’s walls  slowly gave in to his tentacle, and pressed a  rewarding kiss to her clit as he watched the black appendage spread her pink walls.  He stopped with a strained groan when she let out a hiss of discomfort, brows furrowing.  He sent her appeasing feelings and his love for her,  waiting until she gave him a nod to keep going. 

With a squeak that  quickly turned into a moan, her hips lifted as his tentacle bumped something  deep inside of her. Grinning, he pulled the tentacle out, her pussy making a wet sucking noise as he did. Y/N whined at the loss only to gasp as he thrust the tentacle back inside of her,  grazing  that spot again.

He readjusted  the appendage  when  he pulled out again, getting  another loud  moan from her as it rubbed  perfectly  against her g-spot. He growled triumphantly, the tentacle thrusting  back inside, his grin growing as she cried out for him, gripping the sheets, “Looks like I found it."

Letting out a shaky breath, she nodded, reaching down to her pussy to rub her clit. Her hand was  swiftly  shoved away and held down by  his  remaining tentacle. He started  shoving  the  slick  tentacle in and out of her  harder . “Now, now, that’s mine and I didn’t say you could play with it, did I?”

Chuckling at the mewl she let out, he pulled the tentacle out again only to  push  it back in,  stabbing deliciously  at her  sweet  spot. 

"God… Nightmare!" she cried out, a feeling she had never felt before clawing at her . She felt so full. She let out another whine as his next thrust went deeper.

He chuckled at her cry, “God Nightmare’ does sound good."

Y/N couldn’t respond to him as he relentlessly rammed his tentacle inside of her, making sure to rub against the bump inside her.

He leaned over his thrusting appendage to suck and lick her clit, focusing all of his attention on her lascivious reactions . Neither of them  heard  the bedroom door open or notice  the  two pairs of eyelights watching  them fuck hard into the mattress .

Panting and moaning, the feelings her lustful mate  was pulling from her driving her crazy, her thighs shook as her hips raised to meet the  pace  of his tentacle. Moaning, she tried to keep eye contact with him as he looked up at her, watching her come apart. The wet squelching and sucking noises of his tentacle fucking into her wet, twitching pussy were  so  loud to her ears but not loud enough to cover her cries.

“Oh…Night…Ah.. Fuck!” she sobbed,  drowning in bliss . Her body shuddered as the tentacle was pushed in deeper.  The combined feeling of both their pleasures through their bond was  inching  her, ever closer to her  release .

She didn’t feel Nightmare move around between her legs,  stripping  out of his shorts  and  grabbing a hold of his cock. He started fisting it as he felt her tighten and throb around him.

He paused his tongues, huffing away from her clit for only a moment before he pressed his teeth against it again as his tentacle picked up the pace. “That’s it pet, cum for me,” he growled, nipping at her clit, causing her to cry out at the slight pain.

Grabbing the side of her head with one hand and fisting the sheets with the other, the pressure that had been growing reached its peak. He  dug  his tentacle hard in  her soaked core  a few more times before rubbing against that one spot,  and that was it.

Combined with his licking and sucking at her clit, Y/N was pushed over the edge. She  covered her mouth as she cried out, her orgasm crashing over her. Her juices spilled out, soaking the buried  tentacle inside her. Nightmare groaned, pulling the tentacle out of her pussy, causing her to let out a whine.

Panting and  still  shaking from her orgasm,  she gasped as she felt something  _ else  _ slide back into her.  She moaned , blinking blurry down at Nightmare. She could tell it wasn’t the tentacle anymore, as it had moved to wrap around her waist. 

She mewled as she realized Nightmare was fucking her with his  own  cock. She sucked in a shaky gasp, “Oh fuck…Nightmare baby.”

Panting and growling, the dark bitty stared up at her, gripping her hips  as  he thrust his glowing cyan cock into her stretched opening, “Fucking mine... going to… hmm.. fill you up with my cum!”

It wasn’t as filling as his tentacle, but his cock was  warm , the magic sending tingling sparks  all  over her  overstimulated  walls. Just  thinking of how intimate the feeling of him moving inside of her  was  had her  back  to  climbing  another orgasm. “Fill me up… Night… make me yours, please!”

She felt her body strain again as it tipped over the edge once more ,  carried over by Nightmare’s own incoming  orgasm . Nightmare quickened his  pace,  meeting to join her as she tightened around him. She moaned  in delight  as she felt him shoot his load inside of her, feeling his warm magic fill her as it mixed with her own juices.

A weird thought of pregnancy popped into her head before she  quickly  pushed it away. The likeliness of that was zero. Even full-size monsters and humans had a low chance rate of that ever happening… At least she thought so...

Shaking the odd thoughts from her head, she looked down at Nightmare to see him panting, a smirk on his face,  his length still inside her. Blushing, she reached down to stroke the back of his head, watching him open his eye to look back up at her. Giving her a smile, he pushed himself up, shakily placing his hands on top of her hips he looked down at where they were joined.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Nightmare  purred, licking  his teeth.

Chuckling, Y/N placed the hand she had used to stroke his head on her stomach, she could feel her heartbeat starting to slow down as their activities ended. She sent her love for him over their bond as the pleasurable fog started to fade, smiling softly at his own feelings echoing back to her. She let out a disappointed whine when the feeling of his cock disappeared from inside her. He crawled up her body. Moving her hand, she giggled when Nightmare collapsed on top of her laying his head down on her chest. 

~End Smut Scene~ 

Looking lovingly at the top of his black skull, Y/N placed her hand down on his back. The image of a white skull with golden eyelights flashed across her mind. She didn’t want to ruin their  afterglow , but she couldn’t keep it from him either, she just didn’t know if right now was the best time…

But she would have no time tomorrow, seeing as she had work and then  was  going to see Dream again. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes, getting ready to tell Nightmare the real reason she brought him in here.

That was until she felt a touch on her thigh. Confused, seeing as Nightmare was on her chest and his tentacles were pretty much plopped on both sides of her, she didn’t know what would be touching her leg. Opening her eyes and looking down Nightmare’s back, her eyes widened as  she locked eyes with two red inverted hearts.

“Uh…” What was Red doing in the bedroom?

Red shuffled closer to her inner thigh, looking from her eyes down to her open legs. She realized what he was staring at  and went  to close her legs, but didn't want to hurt the peeping bitty.  Movement at the footboard of the bed had her turn her head, her eyes landed on a glowing yellow Error. His multicolored eyelights were stuck on her face as he  stared  back at her, a look of shock and slight static filling the red of his sockets.

“Um, guys...” What was she going to say?

Unfortunately for them, Nightmare sat up, frowning down at her, not even noticing they now had an audience. Pausing in his shuffling as he tried to get closer to her, Red’s eyelights turned into white slits as he looked hesitantly at Nightmare’s back.

“What are you on about?” Nightmare grumbled,  finally  looking behind him, spotting the two bitties on the bed with them. She couldn’t see his expression, only that his  jaw  dropped before he closed it, a  feral  growl rumbling through his ribs, “WHAT THE HELL! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS IN HERE!”

Red let out a squeaky noise, shortcutting to hide himself in between her shoulder and neck, burrowing into her, making her laugh as he accidentally tickled her. Nightmare whipped around to glare at him. She placed her hand on Red’s back, gently patting him as he let out a weak  defensive  growl.

She smiled  back  up at Nightmare, sliding her legs closed and grimacing at the wet and sticky feeling of their combined cum leaking out of her. Seeing that he wouldn’t be able to get to Red with Y/N covering him, he turned his head to  scowl  over at Error, who was giving him a bland look.

“Well? What is your excuse for being in here?”  he  growled angrily at the glitchy bitty.

“Tch, d-idn’t want to be i-n here! N-ot whe-n I knew wh-at you were do-ing with th-e hu-man. But ch-erry th-ere cou-ldn’t leave h-er alo-ne.” Error stood up, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets. He looked away from Y/N, his cheekbones glowing yellow still. 

Red popped his head up, growling  accusingly  at Error, “Kitten was crying. I had to make sure this goopy bastard wasn’t hurting her!” Red turned to look at her, rubbing his skull against her jaw.

She watched as Nightmare turned to frown at Red, “Did it fucking sound like she was in pain!?”

She could feel Red’s face  flush with warmth  against where he had pressed up against her neck, “Well no… it actually sounded really nice… but how was I supposed to know that you was fuckin Kitten?”

She closed her eyes, blushing at the thought that both Error and Red had watched Nightmare make love to her. She opened her eyes when she felt her  bitty mate slip off of her chest to flop down on the bed, grumbling about nosy bitties. Smiling softly at him, she pulled him closer to her side.

“Didn’t even know us bitties could fuck a human… not that I’ve ever wanted to before but...” Red pulled himself up from her neck so that he was standing next to her head. His eyelights  had morphed into hearts again as he looked down her naked body. Flushing, she noticed that there was a red glow coming from his shorts. “I wouldn’t mind doing it with Kitten,” Red smirked down at her,  making her eyes  go wide .

“Ugh en-ough, hu-man are yo-u go-ing to at le-ast p-ut some-thing on, so we c-an all fo-cus with-out yo-u lay-ing naked in fr-ont of us.” Error grumbled at her making his way up to his pillow.

“Tch, like you don’t like seeing her naked,” Nightmare scoffed at the glitchy bitty who glared over at him in response .

Y/N looked away from Red’s perverted smirk to look over at Error. He was doing everything possible not to look at her body, even as he  stared  at Nightmare. Letting out a sigh, she sat up, wincing as her core gave a slight twinge. Sliding her legs over the side of the bed and standing up,  she heard Nightmare groan as she left them, going into the bathroom.

She could feel something wet going down her thighs as she walked over to the toilet.  Swiftly  grabbing some toilet paper, she wiped the cum that had dripped out  of her. Cleaning the rest of herself off, she couldn’t help but stare at the cyan smears of Nightmare’s cum mixed in with hers. Glancing into the mirror, she saw a strip of his cum had been left on her stomach, her boobs had bite marks and blue saliva stood out on her red nipples.

Seeing her reflection in the mirror finally made her realize  what had just happened. She had made love with Nightmare, she was no longer a virgin… She could see the evidence of their lovemaking all over herself. It wasn't that she was ashamed, instead she felt happy and excited.

A giddy smile spread across her face, a blush reaching down her neck. She bit the knuckles of her right hand to stop herself from squealing in excitement.

Taking a breath to rein in her emotions, she decided she would probably need a shower to really get clean. She turned on the water and waited for it to heat, staring in the mirror again at the marks he had left on her. Her eyes kept being drawn to the  bright  cyan cum  coating her  stomach.  She pried her eyes away from it  and  she stepped into the shower.

Finally clean and dry, she looked around for something to put on only to realize she had walked in here without grabbing her pajamas. Letting out a groan, she made sure to grab a wet cloth to give to Nightmare and walked back into the bedroom, raising her eyebrows at the bitties spread out on her bed.

Red was on her pillow, rolling around on it, sniffing and rubbing his head against it, Error had taken off his coat and was giving the ceiling a glazed look. Nightmare was laying on his side, propping his head up with his hand, watching her with a smirk. At least he had put his shorts back on. Rolling her eyes at him, she walked over to the bed, handing the cloth over so he could clean himself then, gently rolling Red out of the way, she reached under her pillow to grab her nightgown.

She slipped it over her head with a sigh, finally covered from the bitties stares. A tug on her gown  made  her look down at Red who was staring up at her  with pleading eyelights . “Yes, Red?”

Red purred, pressing his head against her hip, “When is it my turn to mate with you, Kitten?”

“Damn it Red! I told you the only one that can mate with pet is me,”  Nightmare growled at the smaller bitty. “Unless she says otherwise... which she hasn’t!”  Y/N could feel her face heat  up , looking over at Error who had sat up to watch the two argue.

Red turned to  scowl  at Nightmare, “Yeah like I'm gonna believe you! Error mated with her,”  he pointed accusingly at the glitchy bitty, then back at him, “and you said all I had to do was lick her ‘n we'd be bonded and we ain't! So I'm calling bullshit!”

Y/N looked over to Nightmare in disbelief to see him  slyly  cackling to himself . It explained a few things she  had  caught Red doing that seemed odd,  and also why he would get upset at the other two  afterward .

“I to-ld you th-at wasn’t ma-ting, that’s ju-st the bit-ty bond, mating i-s…. Differ-ent.” Error looked away from them, his skull flushing yellow.

Red let out a huff, turning back to her as  she  sat down on the edge of the bed. She felt a little bad for him. She wouldn’t mind bitty bonding with her little cherry. It's just been busy, and with everything that had been going on lately, bonding had been the last thing on her mind. But maybe…

She scooted back onto the bed until her back was leaning against the headboard, she looked to Red, patting her lap, “Come here Red.”

She smiled gently at him as he clambered up onto her, flopping headfirst into her stomach before wiggling his arms around her waist, trying to hold her. She chuckled softly at him and patted his back as he let out a purr. Nightmare and Error watched as she comforted the bitty.

“How about this Red, this Sunday we can bitty bond if you want.” Red sat up, looking at her  with growing  eyelights.

“R-really?” Tears started to gather at the corner of his sockets. She nodded at him, happy that he seemed so excited. “Fuck yeah!”

She laughed as he shoved his face back into her stomach, his  happy  purring getting louder as he rubbed his skull against her. The others rolled their eyelights at the overexcited  bitty .

“It’s the only day I have free seeing as the center will be closed…” Y/N stopped talking as her bitties all looked up at her.

“And why are you going  back  to the center?” Nightmare had moved so that he was sitting up cross-legged, looking up at her.

She let out a groan, realizing what she had said without thinking. This was not how she was planning on telling him, but from the determined look in his eye, it seemed as though he wasn’t going to drop it either.

“Well you see…” she had no idea how she was supposed to tell him.  She glanced at the other two bitties in the room. “Maybe it would be better to tell you without the others in the room.”

His  eyelight narrowed at her, “No. If it affects them too, then they might as well stay.”

Sighing, she massaged her temple, figuring the only way to really tell him is to start from the beginning, “Fine, but really, I wanted to tell you alone because I don’t know how you’ll feel about it.” She looked down at Red who had rolled over onto his back to stare up at her. “So today I went to the center with David to help him take pictures of the new bitties that came in. As we were getting closer to the center, my soul started pulling at me as though you were there… But I couldn’t think why you would be at the center when I had left you at home, and the pulling had only started when we parked outside the building.”

She stopped to look up at Nightmare who was frowning, deep in thought, leaning his chin on his hand, “What happened once  you got inside?”

“Well once we were inside, the pull became stronger like you were actually in the store, trying to get me to come to you. The manager then led us into the back, through the bitties play area. there was a poor Error being hunted by five Inks...” 

“P-oor bas-tard”, “Sh.”

“As we made our way back, I tried to see if I could see you and feel you. That’s when I felt our bond pull at my soul in another direction than the one pulling in the center.”

The bitties were looking at her, wide eyed. Nightmare’s narrowed, waving for her to continue. “I knew it wouldn’t be you, so I followed the other into the back room where they keep the new arrivals,” she paused, looking down at the bitty in her lap, unable to look at Nightmare anymore. She placed her hand on top of his ribs, rubbing her thumb over them.

Taking a deep breath she continued, “That’s when the manager told us about the new bitties. Apparently they had been saved from a bitty fighting ring a few months ago…” she looked back at Nightmare. His eyelight was gone. “There were twenty-five of them there… they were so scared and didn’t trust us at first. You know they send me when there are difficult bitties to be handled… that’s why I was sent today seeing as...” She stopped, looking over at Error then down at Red.

“Anyways, we started the process of taking their pictures and asking questions so that we can help them find homes. But none of the bitties were pulling my soul. But it had to be one of them, seeing as the pulling feeling was coming from inside the den. Later in the afternoon, when we were on our second to last bitty and I still had found nothing, I did a recount and I realized the only bitty left was a…”

She let out a shaky breath. She remembered Dream’s warm, golden eyelights looking into her eyes, the positive feelings he had shared with her. The warmth she had felt as he laid his head against her chest, her soul pulling towards him as his smooth soft voice filled her ears.

There was a growl from Nightmare and she snapped back into focus looking at him. He was standing now, staring  impatiently  up at her, “Who was it?”His deep growling voice was so different from his brother’s.

Taking a shaky breath, she told him. “A Dream.”

Nightmare’s eyelight went out again  and he took a step back, sitting down again. She decided to press forward so she could tell him the whole thing. “It was a Dream. When he came out I knew it had to be  _ him  _ and when I held him close to me, it felt like I was holding you but different. The pulling at my soul stopped, and when he spoke, I felt my heart race as if a part of me was finally found. Nightmare, I felt whole! Like something that had been missing for so long was finally back.” She stared at her bitty as he continued to look blankly at her.

“But somehow I knew it wasn’t my soul he was searching for. It was instead pulling at the bond we have with each other. Nightmare, I think, no I  _ know  _ that this Dream was your...” She didn’t get to finish, as his eyelight flashed up at her.

“ **No** , it can’t be him… he’s dust.” Nightmare growled at her.

Letting out a sigh, Y/N slumped. How was she going to get him to understand what she felt and  that  what happened was true.

“St-op grow-ling at her,”  Error interjected. “You ca-n hear her so-ul is telling you th-at what happened w-as the tru-th. Be-sides, before she ca-me hom-e you were pa-cing arou-nd grumbling ab-out fee-ling wh-ole again  your-s-elf !” Surprised to hear this, she looked at Error who was glaring at Nightmare.

“Shut up! It just can’t be, I  _ felt  _ him dust. I  _ felt  _ our bond snap as he fell away from me.” Her soul hurt from the despair  emanating from him . He looked down at his  tiny shaking hands.

Picking up Red and gently setting him down on her pillow, she reached for Nightmare, pulling him to her.  She held him close to her chest,  feeling  the tremors that ran through his body. She knew this would be hard for him. The snapping of the twin’s bond had been the last straw in a long string of negative emotions that finally pushed Nightmare over the edge, covering him in the corruption that now made up his very being.

“It was him Nightmare, but if you don’t believe me... You could come see him with me tomorrow and meet him.” She cradled his head with her hand, dropping a kiss onto his head.

Nightmare pushed away from her. He narrowed his eye, looking down at where her soul is before looking up into her eyes, “Why didn’t you bring him home with you?”

Feeling a little hurt that he thought she would just purposely leave Dream behind, Y/N shook her head, “I wanted to, but  because of  his background as a bitty fighter, they said I had  to wait until we had  three or more visits with him before I could fully adopt him.”

She  sadly  watched him pull away from her, slipping down  her lap to walk to the footboard. His tentacles twitched, showing his emotions.

“Does this mean  ya gonna bring him home  afta the three visits?”  She  turned her head to look down at Red who was looking up at her.

Before she could answer, Nightmare whipped around, “No she’s not bringing him here.”

The three of them looked at him as he began to pace back and forth, his tentacles writhing behind him. She was confused, seeing as he had just asked her why she hadn’t brought Dream home with her and now he didn’t seem to  want  him  here.

“But you said –“

“I know what I said. Still, she won’t bring Dream here,” he growled at Red.

Error let out his own  exasperated  glitchy growl. Finally standing up, he marched down to Nightmare, grabbing a hold of him with his strings,  binding him in a tight blue cocoon and  shoved  him down to the bed. Y/N went to stop them from fighting only for Red to grab her hand, holding her back. She looked back at the wrestling bitties to see Error  was  actually able  to pin down the older bitty, forcing him to face  his glitching skull .

“Lis-ten here you grum-py bastard, I d-on’t like Dre-ams almo-st as much as I d-on’t like tho-se damn  **Inks** . But if o-ur human do-esn’t bring you-r stupid brother ho-me, you’re going to sp-end the rest of  o-ur  life be-ing even mo-re of a neg-ative douche-bag then nor-mal. So to sa-ve us all from that fucked up fate, you’re go-ing to let th-e hum-an go an-d fucking ha-ve those m-eetings with y-our brother t-hen s-he’s going to br-ing him home. And yo-u’re gon-na be grateful she d-id, you h-ear me? ” Error  snarled  into Nightmares face.

They all stare in shock, surprised at  Error’s sudden display of authority as he stomped his way back to his pillow.  He flopped face first and screamed into it. Y/N couldn’t help but chuckle looking down  at him as he turned over, staring up at her. She felt her love for him grow, even as he huffed at her, crossing his arms.

Turning back to look at Nightmare, she smiled softly at the pouting bitty. He was usually in control of the two of them, but it looked like Error had managed to smack him down a notch this time. Getting up on her hands and knees, she crawled on the bed so that she was looking down at him.

“It’ll be ok Nightmare, you’ll see, I’m sure Dream will accept you for who you are.” She laid down on her stomach encasing the  irritate bundled bitty in her arms, keeping herself above him.

He  let out a sigh, looking away from her, “I don’t look the same as I used to. I don’t know how he’ll react to seeing me.”

Feeling his sadness, she pressed another kiss to his head, “How about tomorrow I go by myself and show him a picture of you? That way he can see you and I can let you know.”

She saw Nightmare’s reluctance in agreeing, but after a few moments, he finally nodded, still avoiding her eyes. She knew Dream wouldn’t care how his brother looked. She had found old pictures at the company of uncorrupted Nightmares and she had to admit they really did look different to what hers looked like now. Their usual calm demeanors were a sharp contrast to their twin’s more playful one. Even through pictures, their purple eyelights had pierced her soul as she looked down into their eyelights, knowing that none of those Nightmares were still around. It hurt her to think that most would have gone insane, attacking those nearest to them, including their Dream twins who might have tried to help or protect their owner.

“ Give him a chance ok? And if he reacts positively, maybe you can come with me next time.” She gently grabbed one of his tentacles, petting it to soothe him. 

Error scoffed behind her, “Wh-en do tho-se damn bi-tties ever re-act neg-atively? They pract-ically hav-e the sun shin-ing out of t-heir asses.”

This actually caused Nightmare to laugh. She smiled over at Error, thankful for getting him in a better mood. Even Red was gruffly chuckling at  his  comment.

Nightmare stopped laughing  with a final  sigh, finally looking up at her, “Fine, if it goes well, then I’ll come to see this supposed brother.”

Smiling down at him, she kissed  his mouth  before sliding off the bed standing up, “Well it's time for dinner. Even though it’s really late, we can’t miss meals. Error, do you think you could release him?”

“Wh-y? He l-ooks fine wh-ere he is .” Error joked, making his way over to Nightmare  to smirk down at him.

Shaking her head,  she gave him a look as the dark bitty  growled at him. Shrugging, he chuckled before pulling on his strings to release them, quickly shortcutting out of the room. Red made his way to the edge of the bed, next to her, lifting up his arms to be picked up. Rolling her eyes at the lazy bitty, she lifted him up into her arms, cradling him close.

As she was walking past the bed, Nightmare stopped her with one of his tentacles. She turned to look at him curiously.

“Is that why you wanted to be alone with me? So you could tell me about Dream?” He  asked with a piercing stare.

Blushing, she felt Red shortcut out of her arms, most likely seeing where this was going, making her look down at her empty arms. “Well… Yes.” Nightmare made an upset noise. “But I’m really happy that we could finally make love, I don’t regret it at all unless… Do you?”

She looked worriedly at him, he continued to observe her before letting out a sigh, “No I don’t regret it. It was my own fault anyways, for turning it into sex.” He sent her a dirty grin, “Though I would love to do it again if you want.”

Relief  filled  her, making her chuckle, “I would love to do it again, but maybe we should hold off until we get a house and maybe set some rules in place. That’s the second time someone  has  walked into the room while  we’re… intimate. ”

“Tch, damn peeping toms just want to look at you…”  Nightmare gave her a lustful grin.  “Not that I can blame them. You were rather stunning, all spread out for me.” 

Blushing furiously, she covered her eyes, groaning  embarrassingly , “Stop! Come on, let’s go get dinner, it's been a really long day and I’m ready to crash.”

She felt the feeling of Nightmare shortcutting to her shoulder. Looking over at him, she gave him an indulgent smile. She let out a gasp as he leaned down so that he was in front of her, his tentacles w rapped around her shoulders to support him .  Reflexively  raising her hands in case he fell, she was surprised by the kiss he pressed against her lips.

Her hands came up to hold the back of his skull as he deepened the kiss, getting a  new  moan from her, his tongues slipping between her lips to twine with hers. He then pulled back, purring as he watched her .

“Ar-e you gu-ys ser-iously going to fu-ck again?”  The irritated  voice made her jump, looking away from Nightmare and to the bedroom door.

“What no! Kitten you said I could do it next!” Red’s cry from the kitchen had her groan  and  cover her face with her hands as Error yelled at him again about it not being the same thing.

“Calm down you self-repress glitchy bastard, we’re not fucking! Come on love, we better feed the others so that they don’t start complaining even more than they already do.” Nightmare sat himself back on her shoulder, making Y/N laugh.

“Oh li-ke you’re o-ne to ta-lk!” Error yelled back at him, which he just ignored as they walked into the kitchen.

Y/N smiled at her bitties as Nightmare ported to stand next to the other two on the counter.  In the end , she was happy that things had happened in the way they did. She could only hope that Dream wouldn’t judge Nightmare on how he was now.  Her adorably sinister bitty turned to smirk at her as he caught her staring at him. Blushing,  she quickly turned towards the fridge to grab dinner.

She smiled softly, hopeful that for both the bitties’ sakes, all would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep that happened and I'm not ashamed I wrote it, but not to bad for my third try at smut lol  
> The next chapter will be from Nightmare to get his inner thoughts of Dream and other things.  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	32. Night Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare's thoughts on Dream and school is in session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> A special thank you to Katsuke for editing  
> Thank you for your patience

He didn’t know how to feel, watching Y/N walk out the door to go to work and later to… to see his brother.

Yesterday, he had paced around as he had felt her emotions go all over the place so much that he felt like he was on a fucking roller coaster. He had tried his best to send her calming emotions but, it wasn’t his specialty. That was more... Dream’s thing.

Later that night though, when she had asked to be with him alone, all of the day’s worrying had melted away. He had been transfixed by his desire to be with her. Watching her undress and feeling her upset emotions feeding into him had really got him going.

It should be wrong how he had gotten turned on by her stress and nervousness, but it was just who he was.

That’s not to say he continued letting Y/N feel that way, again trying to calm his mate down enough so that she could relax. But as soon as he saw her laying on her back, he couldn’t control himself.

It had been too long and he could feel that she too had missed their more private moments together, and when his teeth touched her soft lips, neither of them could hold back. It had been everything he had dreamed...

The sound of her voice was like music to him, the feeling of her soft skin, the taste of her and finally taking her fully, finally making her his after so long. The tight sucking grip of her around his tentacle made his mouth water. When he had thrust his cock inside her, she had still been tight and warm, so perfect for him.

Shivering in remembered pleasure, he pushed the memory aside. Their mating had been great, but what happened after he could have done without. He knew Error would have felt what he was doing to Y/N and would have stayed away, but Red, not yet bonded with her, had snuck in, dragging the not so reluctant Error he was sure, into spying on what he was doing with her.

He knew the young bitty didn’t know any better, but Error should have stayed away from the room and at least tried to keep the damn cherry in the living room. But no, they just _had_ to crash their afterglow, just so Red could make sure Y/N was ‘alright’. Not that he resented him for wanting to protect her only, Red knew she was with him. He should have known by now he would never hurt her.

He closed his eye, feeling his soul mate travel further away to work.

Then she would go see Dream and that was a whole other mess.

He let out a sigh. He really didn’t know how to feel about Dream being alive. He was conflicted. On one hand, he was “glad” his brother was alive, but on the other, he had long given up ever seeing him again. He had been convinced that when they took Dream away that day, he had felt his brother dust. Surely enough, it had been that certitude at that time that had triggered him to be instantly overcome with the corruption.

Nightmare opened his eye, looking down at his black hand. His memories of that day were hazy at best. He only thing he really remembered was seeing them take Dream out of their shared cage, and after a time, the feeling of his lighter side was snapped from him. As though a pair of scissors had cut their bond and severed their tie. There was no other way he could describe what had happened. At that moment, the pain, both his and that of the others around him, all the negative emotions, had come crashing over him. 

Lowering his hand back to his side, he thought of all the times he had stood guard over his brother so he would not be hurt and tarnished by that hell hole. He had never realized that Dream had been protecting him just as much, not from outside forces but from himself and the negative emotions that surrounded them. Without him to level his emotions, it was no wonder he had turned. Who wouldn’t in that kind of place?

He let out a growl, shuddering as guilt hit his soul. In a way he had abandoned Dream once he thought he was dust, leaving him alone in that dark place. He had no idea what horrors his brother must have endured without him there to protect him. He knew Dream would not hold him responsible for it, but could he ever forgive himself?

He let out another sigh and shortcutted to the couch, to sit down in his spot. He knew though he wouldn’t have been much help to his brother. After the corruption took hold, it had taken him days to crawl back from the darkness that his mind was plunged into. By then, who knew where Dream was, if he even was still in the same building. Had they taken him away to another fighting ring? 

Nightmare let out an irritated groan, glaring at the black screen of the TV. He could keep going in circles with these thoughts but none of them would help the situation. He knew that he would have to accept that he had given up hope of Dream being alive and that he had tried to forget him pushing the thoughts of his lost brother away so that they couldn’t hurt him.

Now he had to focus on actually seeing him again and trying to deal with that.

“Oh g-od if I kne-w I wo-uld co-me out her-e to f-ind your grum-py ass po-uting, I would hav-e stay-ed in b-ed,” the glitching voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

He turned to glare at the other bitty standing on the counter, looking around for his breakfast Y/N had left for them. “I’m not pouting.”

Error looked over at him with a raised brow, “Y-eah righ-t, be-cause yo-ur per-fectly fine jus-t st-aring moo-dily at the bl-ack screen of the TV.”

He let out a growl as Error turned back to grab his food. Nightmare ported to the counter, stuffing his hands into his jacket’s pockets, following his movement. He stalked after Error when the other bitty ported to the table to eat. It was obvious Error was trying to ignore him.

Smirking mischievously, he sat across from the glitchy bitty, staring at him while he ate. His smirk grew as he felt Error becoming annoyed at him. Little error signs started to pop up all over his skull as a warning growl rose from his rib cage, sounds of static starting to come from him.

“S-top staring you fre-ak! Lea-ve me alo-ne!” Error slammed his hands on the table glaring at the chuckling older bitty.

“You make it too easy to push your buttons.” Nightmare’s smirk widened.

“Fu-ck you, assh-ole,” he growled and turned back to his food, trying to ignore him again.

He looked thoughtfully at the glitchy bitty, watching the error signs fade away and the static noise starting to subside, “No thanks I don’t think you’re my type. But I do know someone who-“

“Do-n’t yo-u da-re sa-y i-t!” Error yelled, looking back at him.

Nightmare grinned, “Why not? Are you denying that you-“

“Damn ri-ght I’m den-ying you-r sh-it!” Error got up from the table, leaving his plate behind and shortcutted to the couch. 

Nightmare followed after him, his grin only widening as Error huffed, crossing his arms, “Oh, so that feeling of jealousy last night wasn’t from you?” He put on a fake thoughtful look, crossing his arms, “I could have sworn all I could feel from Red was lust.”

Error growled, turning into the pillow next to him, holding it, “Sh-ut up…”

Nightmare dropped the act, uncrossing his arms as he sat down in Y/N’s spot next to Error, “Deny yourself all you want Error, but don’t do it to her.”

Error looked over his shoulders. Nightmare was staring at him with a serious look on his face, no longer playing around. “Wh-y the h-ell are yo-u tr-ying to pu-sh this? D-on’t you ha-ve your o-wn proble-ms to deal wi-th?”

Nightmare sighed, looking away from the glitchy bitty, “I do, but I can’t do anything about that right now. I can, however, do this even if it means bugging the hell out of you,” He looked back at Error, smirking. “Besides, you can’t tell me you didn’t feel the love she felt for you. I felt it peak last night, after your little stunt with your freaking strings. She cares for you. I’m sure if you just asked, she’d...” 

Error’s face glowed yellow, turning over so that he was forward again, grumbling, “Wh-y d-on’t yo-u bo-ther Red wi-th this cr-ap…”

“Oh, I will! He’s just going to get another talk entirely.” Nightmare replied with a smirk, which Error mirrored, shaking his head.

“You re-ally got to st-op mess-ing with hi-m.” Error said, slumping down into the couch.

“Tch, like your one to talk. I wasn’t the one who told him he could taste the food on the TV if he licked it.” They both chuckled at the memory.

Error looked over at Nightmare, “Co-me on yo-u kno-w that was fu-nny wa-tching him tr-y to ea-t the screen.”

Nightmare laughed nodding, remembering how upset Red got and the look on Y/N's face when she got home to the TV covered in red saliva. Though she did give them a lecture about picking on Red, then spent the rest of the night comforting the smug bastard. That last part hadn’t been as fun or as entertaining. He was still surprised Red even listened to them after all the times they had pranked him or got him in trouble just for the fun of it.

“Y-ou kno-w, abo-ut yo-ur bro-ther… you sho-uld talk to Red ” Error suggested using his strings to bring the TV controller to him.

Surprised, Nightmare looked over at the glitchy bitty, “And why would I talk to Red?”

“Y-ou mean you kn-ow all ab-out so-uls an-d ha-ving s…se…sex! B-ut yo-u don’t kn-ow that Edg-y’s ha-ve a bro-ther?” Error gave him an incredulous look his cheekbones glowing a light yellow at having said the word sex.

Nightmare frowned but couldn’t help but grin at Error being uncomfortable at saying the word. “For one thing, I do know that Edgys have Bosses as their brothers, but it doesn’t have the same soul connection we twins have. And secondly, soul-bonding and sex was something that was talked about in the cages, some of the bitties were stolen from their bonded owners so they would talk about it and… well, one sees things both outside and in the cages.”

Error’s sockets widened before narrowing at him, “Wait, what do you mean _in_ the cages?”

Nightmare gave him a sly smirk, getting Error all flustered again, his eyes steadily filling up with error signs. It wasn’t a common occurrence in the cages, but it did happen. Bitties would try to grab any type of comfort they could in that place. Not that Nightmare ever had sex with another bitty himself, the chance never came about since he was always in a cage alone or with his brother. Besides, he had never wanted to lay with another bitty, it would be too odd to do that with someone that shared his face.

Error was frozen stiff, trying to recover from this new bit of information when Red ported into the living room, flopping down in his spot on the footrest. He was wearing that ridiculous cat onesie again. He wouldn’t let him destroy it and had taken on the habit of sleeping in it, much to Y/N's delight. 

“What’s his problem?” Red asked, rubbing his right socket to wipe the sleep from them as he yawned. He looked at the multi-colored bitty who was making distressing dial-up computer noises. 

“We were talking about bonding…” Nightmare moved over to his spot, away from the glitchy bitty as he fell over on his side, sockets full of error signs. How cute, he was trying so hard not to crash. “Which is something I need to go over with you since Y/N has given the ok for this weekend.” 

Red perked up, sitting up as he started to wiggle in place, his excited face glowing red, “Hell yeah! I get to bond with Kitten like you did.”

He gave the edgy bitty a mocked sympathetic look, shaking his head. The look put him on guard instantly: Nightmare never gave him these kinds of looks. It would be hard to get him to believe what he was about to tell him. The older bitty smirked internally at the challenge.

“I’m sorry Red, but you won’t be able to bond with Pet.” He gave him another sad look.

Little red tears peaked at the corner of his eye sockets, “Why the hell not?”

Nightmare exaggeratedly sighed as he heard Error come out of the crash, sitting up with a groan. Returning to topic, he gave Red a semi-kind smile. “You’re not that much of an idiot, you know of our activity last night and well, pet and I found out this morning she’s now pregnant. That means you won’t be able to bond with her soul until our spawn is born.”

Red's sockets widened, the corners of his sharp teeth turning down, “What ya mean Kitten is pregnant?”

“Bull-shit! W-hy di-dn’t you tell me thi-s bef-ore goi-ng on a-bout all th-at shit abo-ut s-oul bondi-ng w-ith her?” Error whipped his face around to glare at Nightmare. 

Nightmare smirked and shrugged, “I never said anything about soul bonding. I just said she loves you.” He turned back to the edgy bitty. “And yes Red, Pet is pregnant with my spawn.”

“Yeah no, I’m with the glitch, there ain’t no way that Kitten is pregnant with your kid.” Red crossed his arms narrowing his eyelights at him.

Nightmare gave them a dramatic hurt look, “You don’t believe me?” They both glared at him, and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Well I guess the only one you’ll trust if you ask is Pet. But that will probably really embarrass her if you do.”

“D-amn it Night-mare, just exp-lain to the cherry ho-w to bond so he do-esn’t fuck it up.” Error growled at him, not wanting to play his game.

Smirking over at the glitchy bitty, he lowered his hand back into his lap as he slumped back into the couch, getting comfortable before putting the joke aside and turning his head to give Red a serious look, “So you really want to bitty bond with Y/N?” 

Red straightened up, “I don’t want to just bitty bond with Kitten, I want to mate with her.”

He narrowed his eye at the red bitty. Sure he was willing to share with Error if that was what Y/N wanted, but he still wasn’t too sure with Red. “Do you even _know_ how bonding works?”

He watched the other bittie’s shoulders slump, a light red sweat coming to his skull, “Not, not really… But I want to try!”

Red just winging it could get her soul hurt. Nightmare knew this and he tried to hold back the growl he wanted to send to the cherry. Red was young and even though he had experienced much in his short life, he still had no idea how to be close to another being, much less how to bond with them. Trying to calm himself down, he rubbed his temples, realizing that just shouting at him that bonding and mating was different hadn’t really help explain how it was done.

“You can’t simply just throw magic at her soul and hope it’ll bind your soul to hers,” he calmly explained. “It takes focus channeling your soul’s magic to form a tether to hers. But more than that, you must have the intent to forge this unbreakable bond with trust. Do you trust her?” he asked watching the bittie’s red eyelights widen.

Red lowered his eyes from him, frowning down at his hands, “I do trust Kitten, she didn’t have to take me in… but she did. She protects me, looks out for me, loves me… I want ta do the same for her.”

Nightmare looked over at Error to see his reaction. The glitchy bitty was looking away from them but he could see that he felt the same. “Do you need me to explain how to send your soul’s intent to bind to her?”

Red shook his head, looking back up at the goopy bitty. “No, I know how to do that it's just… I’ve always used it for other things…”

He knew where Red was coming from and even though the edgy bitty never spoke of his past, he knew it still bothered him in some way. Case in point the small bitty still had ‘nightmares’ and they had quickly learned it was best to try to leave him alone at those times, so they generally avoided waking him up and just let him get up when he wanted.

Nightmare relaxed back into the couch again, thinking, “Would you feel more comfortable if Error and I were there to walk you through it?”

“D-on’t thro-w my he-lp into t-his!” Error grumbled at him, crossing his arms, huffing.

He rolled his eye, turning his attention to the thinking Red. “Well?”

“If…if ya want…might make Kitten more relaxed ta have ya there.” He nodded at Red’s reply, it would help to have him there since he was the only one right now who could calm her if things became too much.

“Then I will help you with your bitty bond,” he promised. Now for the part about soul-bonding, something Nightmare really didn’t want to talk about but it seemed that even Error didn’t know how it worked so it was up to him. “As for the soul-bonding, that is something that you have to talk to her about before going for it.”

Red gave him a confused look frowning, “What’s the difference then?”

Nightmare let out a frustrated groan, he really wished there was someone else to explain this shit to them. “Look, the bitty bond is a bond made with your magic twining around her so that you can feel her, but a soul bond is more like a joining of two souls.”

The edgy bitty was still visibly confused and let out an impatient growl, “Just show me how to do it!”

Nightmares eye widened, feeling his mandible drop as he looked at the frustrated Red. Error, next to him, let out choking sounds. He literally did not know how he was supposed to respond to that and from the looks of it, Red had no idea what he was asking him to do.

“Oh sta-rs! My mi-nd’s eye!” Error’s sudden crying out had Nightmare snap out of his daze, looking over at him surprised.

“Why the hell are you imagining it!” Nightmare growled at him, an uncomfortable cyan hue starting to spread on his cheekbones. 

Error continued to yell, covering his eyes like he was actually seeing it, quivering in disgust, his small skull turning yellow. Turning back to Red, Nightmare could see that the younger bitty was confused at their reaction. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he gave him a penetrative look, his grin turning sharp as he castigated the dumb bastard. “I’m not going to show you how it’s done! It’s not something that one can go and wave around just to show others. That’s like asking me to pull out my dick to show you how to use one.”

Red finally seemed to get what he had been asking for from him as a look of disgust and horror crossed his face. Nightmare felt a shiver go down his spine at the mere thought of doing anything with these two.

“Great, now you’ve made this awkward…” he grumbled at Red, looking over at Error to make sure the glitchy bitty was okay. Thankfully, he had stopped yelling and was just laying on the couch, curled into a fetal position. “Error, focus, I’m only going to explain how soul bonding is done once. Don’t ask me how again and don’t tell me about how you did it. **I. Don’t. Want. To. Know.** Am I clear?”

He waited until he got an approving nod from the both of them.

“Too old to deal with this shit… ok, this is how it’s done.” Both of the younger bitties nodded again, focusing nervously on him. “First, carefully pull out her soul. Second, pull out your soul. It might sound easy but you and she must both want this bond to happen otherwise you could end up hurting her soul and dusting yourselves.” Both bitties’ eyes widened. He could feel their delicious fear but he pushed the feeling aside however, good soul-bonding was a serious matter. “Third, you must press your soul to hers. From there your souls will start to join and if your feelings are the same, a soul bond will form.”

Nightmare was not going to go into detail of what happened during that process, telling them this much was enough for him to ensure his precious pet’s safety. The memory of his joining with Y/N was precious to him and wasn’t something he wanted to share with them.

Closing his eye, he ignored Red and Error who were visibly processing the information he gave them. He was sure they would get it and with a little luck, would leave him alone.

“What about what you did last night? I never knew bitties could sleep with a human like that.”

Nightmare let out a frustrated growl. Of course Red would ask about it. He knew he would, but still, that wasn’t something that he wanted to discuss with them either. “You figure it out…”

“C-an we not ta-lk abou-t that, I do-n’t want to th-ink about last n-ight ever aga-in.” Error whined, shortcutting away from them into the kitchen.

“Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you’ll believe it,” Nightmare called after him, smirking at the growl he got in return.

“Ho-w about you fo-cus on thin-king about you-r own issu-es now an-d leave us a-lone.” Error yelled back at him, making him let out a sarcastic laugh.

Yeah, because _that_ was something Nightmare wanted to think about. Opening his eye, he looked down at Red who was looking back and forth between the two of them. His cheekbones were glowing red as he turned back to face him.

“Was just curious is all...” he mumbled to himself, picking at the cushion under him. His eyelights brightened as something came to mind. What now? “Oh yeah, last night Kitten said your brother might be alive, that’s… crazy, huh… Whatcha gonna do about that?”

Nightmare gave him a curious look, “There’s nothing to do, but if you mean what are my thoughts about him being alive...” Red nodded, attentively leaning forward. “I’m not sure. I’m conflicted… I feel ‘happy’ that he is alive, but also angry at myself.”

He didn’t know why he was telling Red this, perhaps he was in a sharing mood today. In any case, Red was nodding, waiting for him to continue. When he didn’t though, the edgy bitty sat back. “I know it ain’t none of my business but, how d’you feel about seeing him again?”

How did he feel about seeing Dream again? Nightmare didn’t know. If things went well today, Y/N had said that she would take him to see Dream next time. But what if things didn’t go well? What if Dream couldn’t stand to see him as he is now? What if he didn’t like Y/N? What would they do? 

Nightmare shook his head. He really couldn’t see Dream, or at least the Dream he sort of remembered, not liking her. He had always thought that his brother would be happy to see him with someone who loved him.

Would he be able to approve of his relationship with her? And if he didn’t, what would Nightmare do? Would it make interactions with him awkward, knowing his brother didn’t approve of them..?

He was getting ahead of himself though. She hadn’t even gone to see Dream yet, that was later in the day. He couldn’t spend the rest of the day thinking about it either, not that anything important was happening, but Nightmare knew it would only drive him mad with questions that he wouldn’t get answers to until she came home or until he finally saw him again.

He blinked once, realizing that Red was still waiting for his answer, and Error had moved back on the couch with a snack and turned on the TV. Both of them were watching him as his mind had been reeling. “I don’t know, there’s too much to think about. I have to wait and see if how he reacts after pet shows him what I look like.”

“So ya not excited to see him?” Red asked curiously.

Nightmare frowned at him. Why was he so interested in what he thought about Dream? Maybe it had something to do with what Error said earlier, Edgys did have brother types in Bosses but they still weren’t the same as twins who came from the same formation.

“I don’t know about excited, it will be interesting at least to see what he looks like now. As I’m sure it will be for him… That is if he wants to see me at all.” Nightmare mumbled the last part, doubt filling his soul.

Red seemed to give him a sad look though he quickly wiped it off his face as he turned away from Nightmare. “Well, at least there’s a chance…”

Again, he wondered what had happened to Red. He seemed like any other Edgy he had met, but there also was a feeling of sadness under all his crying, clinging to Y/N and his pathetic gruff growls. Just like other times, these thoughts entered his mind, he pushed them away. It wasn’t his place to ask nor did he want to start that conversation right now. He was not about to start licking each other’s wounds with the annoying crybaby. He had his own issues to deal with, like Error said, no matter how much he wanted to push them aside. 

Looking at the TV show playing on the screen, he tried to lose himself in the episodes, only pulling out of it to eat lunch and order the others around so they could get ready for Y/N’s return, which wouldn’t be until later seeing as she was stopping off to see Dream first.

Towards the time she usually got off work, he felt her soul jump in fright before sending him her irritation at something. Hopefully, whatever it was left her alone soon because it was starting to tic him off.

Luckily, whatever or whoever it was that was bothering Y/N went away. He focused on their soul bond to track her as she drove further away from work and the apartment, heading in the opposite direction.

To Dream…

He felt tense as she had finally come to a stop. He could feel her nervousness and he tried to send her some calming feelings, though it was hard as even he wasn’t feeling to calm about any of this…

He could almost feel the other pull on her soul she had talked about last night, and she was right: It almost did feel like him, though lighter. He knew exactly when she had finally gotten to where Dream was. His soul gave a twinge as the positive emotions Dreams naturally gave off touching at his own negative ones. So it really was him...

Nightmare let out a gasp as he felt his brother’s magic again. He felt Dream examining their bond, which meant that Y/N must have been holding him. He could feel him reach through his soul bond with her to reach out to him. The metaphorical contact sent a spark through him and he stood up, letting out a loud frustrated growl.

He should be over there, he should be there with her to see Dream! His brother was sending him soothing emotions along with Y/N sending her own comfort over their bond. Shuddering, Nightmare fisted his hands into his pockets as he tried to compose himself.

Opening his eye he didn’t realized he had closed, he looked over at Red and Error to find them watching him worriedly. Giving them a reassuring smirk, he turned back around to focus on the bond...

Only to find the Dream had pulled away.

Though he could still feel an echo of his magical touch. Now that he knew what it felt like again, he didn’t know how he could have ignored it yesterday. He could feel ghost-like touches around his ribs, feeling as if he were being held by Y/N. His eye widened as he realized he was feeling what Dream was feeling over their reawakened connection. 

He gulped, moving to sit in Y/N’s office chair as Dream sent his feelings for him over the bond again. The pure positive sentiments stung when they reached him, warring with his natural negative aura that fought its opposite. This time, the corruption made it almost maddening to feel his brother's positive magic touch his. It would be something to get used to.

Closing his eye again and gritting his teeth, he tried to relax into the emotions that were rolling over him. He could feel the other bitties’ eyelights on him from across the room. His tentacles gripped the chair’s arms, not wanting to accidentally hit anyone close by. With every wave of foreign sentiments washing over him, the sting of Dream’s positive emotions started to become more bearable.

His black goopy tentacles slipped from the arms of the chair, a shiver going down his back when they flopped on either side of him. He hadn’t been expecting that strong of a reaction to his brother’s magic, he knew they were opposites but at one point, they had been almost two parts of one soul.

Letting out a breath, he opened his eye to stare up at the ceiling, leaning back into the chair. His fingers twitched as he felt the warmth of Y/N’s hand on his skull, gently petting him. But it wasn’t his head she was touching. Just feeling her calmed him, and he felt his form accept his brother’s magic a little better.

Nightmare purred, reveling in the soothing distant touch as the feeling continued for a time, slowly relaxing from how tense he had wound himself up all day. As he sat there, he could now focus better on other things besides the ghost feeling of Y/N’s touch and Dream’s emotions over the bond.

“It wa-sn’t that in-tense yester-day, what happ-ened?” Errors voice had Nightmare looking over at him, having to turn his head to see the other bitties.

“Dream reached for me this time with his magic, it’s just been a long time since I’ve felt his positive aura.” His voice was quiet. He shakily stood up to step back onto the couch under Red and Error’s watchful eyelights.

Flopping back down into his spot, Nightmare let out a sigh, ignoring Reds worried growl and Error fidgeting next to him. He could feel their worry for him as he continued to sit there, feeling Dream’s emotions. They sat there, not talking, for half an hour, the heavy silence in the room only interrupted by the sound of the playing TV show on the screen .

Nightmare flinched when, at some point, he felt Dream pull back from the link until he could no longer feel him. Realizing that Y/N must have left the center he was being held at, he let out a tired groan, slumping back against the cushion of the couch.

“So..?” Red had moved closer to him during the silence between the three of them. “What the hell happened? One minute you were fine, the next your growling and hissing… Does feeling your bro’s magic hurt ya or something?” 

He didn’t answer right away, focusing instead on Y/N and her travel home back to them. He felt nervous, almost dreading what she would tell them. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he turned to Red, who was glaring at him now for ignoring him. Guess he should still answer the nosy bitty...

“It stung to feel his positive energy over our bond. I didn’t want to accidentally lash out and smack one of you, so I moved to the chair. It might take time for me to get reacquainted with my brother’s aura again, just as it will be for him…” Truthfully he didn’t know how either of them would react to being in the same room as each other.

The two younger bitties looked thoughtful before Error spoke, “W-hat happ-ens if you cant get us-ed to ea-ch ot-her?”

“I don’t think that will be a problem, we are two halves of the same coin as it were. We’ll likely have issues at the beginning but…” Nightmare didn’t really want to finish the thought and jinx it.

Error grumbled something and Red laughed at it but he wasn’t paying attention. He turned his focus to his pet’s movement. The feeling of her moving closer to the apartment had him letting out a sigh in relief. Hearing her key slot into the doors lock, they all looked to the door to watch her make her way inside.

A feeling of peace filled the apartment as she smiled at them, the tense feeling in the air dissipating from the room. Standing up, Nightmare moved to greet her first, wanting to know how it went with his brother.

Only to have Red shortcut up to her shoulder and start rubbing his forehead against hers.

“Welcome home Kitten.”

“Hello Red, how was your day?”

Nightmare let out a frustrated growl, watching her nuzzle the sly bastard back. He was sure this was payback for his earlier teasing. That didn’t mean he had to put up with it though. Grinning he ported up to her other shoulder. Grabbing a hold of Red with his tentacles, he tossed him onto the couch and claimed his rightful spot.

“Our day was fine and uneventful, blah blah,” he mockingly flapped his tiny fingers together then tilted his skull, asking point blank, “how did it go?” 

Nightmare grinned when she laughed. He jumped down from her shoulder to let her sit down and crawled back into her lap, staring intently, waiting for her to answer. But just as she was starting to answer, Red jumped in, grabbing a hold of her hand, cutting her off mid sentence and demanding her attention.

Nightmare growled at the annoying bitty, about to snap at him only to get interrupted by the one question he didn’t think he’d hear:

“Kitten… is it true you’re pregnant?” Red looked seriously up at her, frowning. 

Y/N looked at Red surprised, blinking down at him. Nightmare couldn’t hold in his laughter at her confused look, “What?” she looked away from Red to Nightmare raising her eyebrow at him, “Really Nightmare… no, Red I’m not pregnant.”

“Yet...” Nightmare couldn’t help but add, slyly grinning as he spotted a blush on her face. “So?”

She shyly smiled down at him, “Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang it Nightmare stop messing with the other bitties lol  
> I don't think Night likes being a teacher  
> Hope all went well the Dream but we'll have to see next chapter!  
> Let me know your thoughts :D  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	33. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem people and meeting Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> A special thank you to [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke) for editing

Y/N let out a tired groan, stretching her arms over her head. Setting them back down, she finished up the last of the new bitty profiles from yesterday's photoshoot. The day had been  the usual routine: come in, get settled, grab the images from David,  then  make profiles for them on the center's site.

That had pretty much been her day, nice and easy. Well, it was until her thoughts got the better of her and she started thinking about her personal life. The amount of times she would space out just thinking about last night alone made her look like she had a fever, her coworkers constantly asking if she was ok, apparently worried about her blushing face .

Then there were the nerve-racking thoughts of seeing Dream again. What if he didn’t like her because of past experiences. What if he hated her and didn’t want to go home  with  her? What if he didn’t want to meet Nightmare because of how he was now?

Damn these ‘what if’ questions were driving her insane, they did nothing to settle her nerves and from what she was feeling from Nightmare, he was just as,  if not  more, nervous  as  her. He had been feeding his emotions into her all day, which was unusual for him since he always seemed to have control of what he sent over their bond.

It wasn’t just nervousness he sent to her, but  also  amusement and a few times a mischievous feeling which had her wondering what her bitties were up to. At least he was finding ways to distract himself, just like she was using work.

Looking over her  document  to make sure everything was in order, she saved it then closed the window down. Pulling up her email, she sent a quick message to Chris that the new profiles were ready for review on the site.

With that, she started shutting down her computer  then grabbed  her bag under the desk to look for  her  car keys. Just as she reached for them, she was startled  by  a knock on her table. Looking up, she saw David smiling nervously down at her.

“Hey Y/N, didn’t get to talk much today, but how did last night go?”  he asked. She felt her face warm and  she quickly looked down at her purse, trying to hide it.

“Went as well as it could I guess…” She cleared her throat. She didn’t know if she should tell him how the talk  _ really  _ went. 

Hearing him hum, she looked up after finally finding her keys, “Yeah I’m sure that was a shock for the little guy.”

Nightmare would probably have some choice words about being called little. David was lucky her grumpy bitty wasn’t here to hear him. Seeing her colleague with his own bag over his shoulder ready to leave, Y/N started to walk towards the entrance, waving goodbye to her coworkers.

David followed her out, both stopping at the elevator to wait, “So you going back tonight to see his brother?”

At his question,  she  turned her head to look at him, he seemed interested for some reason. “Yeah, heading there right now.”

David gave her an encouraging smile, placing his hands in his pockets, “Good luck with the visit, it’s almost like you're meeting the Brother-in-law.”

He chuckled at this, not knowing how close to the truth  he  was...  unless he did? Y/N laughed even while narrowing her eyes at him. No, David wouldn’t know about her relationship with Nightmare. He was just saying that because Dream was Night’s brother.

She heard  movement behind her as a new person joined them waiting for the elevator but she paid them no mind. That is until they spoke.

“Well don’t you two look comfy.” Y/N grimaced as she recognized Justin’s voice.

David looked behind them at the other man raising his eyebrow at him, “Well we work together so yeah…”

She turned to look at Justin frowning at him, “You know you’re not supposed to be anywhere near me while we’re at work.”

Justin puffed up his chest giving her a condescending look, “But we’re not in the office, so I don’t think that rule still applies out by the elevator. Besides,  I’m not going to go out of my way just to avoid someone.”

Y/N narrowed her eyes at him, did he know that she had done the same a few days ago? Turning back around, she tried to ignore the uneasy feeling of having him standing behind her.

“But we’re still in the office building so I think the rule still applies,” David pointed out to the annoyed man, she couldn’t see his reaction to what he said but David seemed to be sending  him  a warning look.

She  gave  him a smile in thanks just as the elevator doors opened. Stepping inside, she was grateful when he put himself between her and Justin. The ride down though was uncomfortably silent, she could feel his eyes  creeping  on her as they went down.

When the doors opened to the parking garage he got off first, she let out a sigh in relief watching him walk away. She tensed though, seeing Justin start to go down the same lane she had parked.

Taking a deep breath to steel herself she moved to walk to her car only for David to follow her. Curious as to why he was, she stopped, looking at him.

“Do… Do you want me to come with you? You know just in case?” He was staring at where Justin had turned.

Y/N thought it was sweet of him to ask but if Justin saw him walking her to her car, he might think that she was scared of him. Which she wasn’t, he just gave her a bad feeling lately. She also didn’t want David to worry about her, but she knew he would anyway, regardless of the answer she’d give him .

“No, it’s ok… I’ll just get in my car really fast and with luck he won’t be there.” She chuckled, playing off that she was ok. David didn’t seem to buy it but nodded, saying goodbye to her. She could feel his worried gaze follow her as she made her way towards her car.

Turning into the lane her car was parked in, she didn’t see Justin anywhere.  She knew just because she didn’t see him didn’t mean he wasn’t nearby. Quickly, she made her way to her car, keeping an eye out for any movement.

She was just by her car when he appeared again, glaring angrily at her as she stopped. She felt  nervous  as he just stood there watching her, swallowing down her  anxiety  as much as she could. She pulled back her shoulders and stared back at him.

Justin had never seemed aggressive not physically anyways but this didn’t mean he couldn’t be. This could go two different ways in her mind: he either left or he could try to confront her again. She would have to deal with  it , depending on what he did. Either way, she would be letting the people who needed to know what  happened .

She tensed as he took a step towards her, he stopped, stepping back and watched his eyes move over her as though taking her in. A shiver of disgust rolled down her back and decided that it would be best to get in her car and leave  than  have a staring contest with him. She backed up towards the door.

“You need to drop the harassment charges,”  he suddenly called after her .  She  stopped backing up to stare at him, was he serious? “Look, it’s hurting my chances at getting back my promotion.”

“If you hadn’t harassed me then there wouldn’t be any report against you. So no, I won’t drop it considering you're still harassing me.” She didn’t know why she was talking to him. She knew she should just get in the car and go see Dream.

Justin scoffed, “Then give me back my Error bitty, all I was doing was trying to be nice to you.”

She gritted her teeth. This asshole. “Are you crazy? Even if you did drop him on me without really asking, I will never return him to you. Besides, you weren’t giving him to me to be nice to me, you were getting rid of him because you didn’t want him anymore.”

Like hell she would just hand over Error to him, he was her bitty and she would make sure this jerk never saw  him  again. Deciding that was enough, she sent him one last penetrative glare and opening the car door, she got in, ignoring whatever else he was going to say.

When he moved to stand outside her car door, she heard him try the handle as she turned on the car. Y/N couldn’t help jumping though when he socked her window, the noise of it reverberating in her ears as she backed up and drove away.

She still couldn’t believe he would ask either of those things of her.  She made  a mental note to make a new report of their confrontation down in the garage so that it was on file. Gripping the steering wheel, she tried to calm herself down, not wanting to bring negative emotions to her first  official  meeting with Dream.

Turning on some music, she tried to clear her mind of any thoughts of Justin, focusing instead on her bitties. She wondered if they had a good day, she hoped Error and Nightmare hadn’t tormented Red too much. Sometimes Red gave as good as he got, though not often.

Reaching through the bond she smiled sadly, still feeling Nightmares conflicting emotions about all this. It seems he was paying attention to her as she drove, most likely due to what had just happened with her unpleasant colleague . Shaking her head, she listened to the music letting it drive any negative thoughts from her mind.

Of course, as soon as she pulled up to the center, she felt nervous again as she felt the first pull towards Dream. Y/N hoped everything  would go well . Stepping out of the car she was hit with the humid air of summer. It was her least favorite time of the year. Ignoring how the humid air made it feel like she added another layer of skin she quickly made it to the door.

Stepping inside, she sighed in bliss as the center's AC hit her almost instantly, getting rid of that disgusting feeling. Looking around, she made her way towards the back where the bitties were located, hoping to run into someone to set up her interview with Dream.

Walking up to the windows where the bitties were held, she looked inside. Most of them were hanging around the food tray that looked like it was just recently dropped off. A few bitties had taken their food back to the box in the room.  She spotted  the Error from yesterday surrounded by at least three Inks all trying to feed him. It was sort of cute how he only seemed to begrudgingly take it from one of the Inks while the others pouted that their offerings were being ignored.

The back door that led into the kitchen opened as a worker shuffled into the room, carrying another tray in hand. Spotting Y/N, he gave her a smile before setting down the new tray, the lazier bitties shuffling over to it since they hadn’t gotten up for the first one.

She chuckled watching the worker step over and around bitties and he made his way over to the door to greet her. Waiting patiently for him, she couldn’t help  feeling  even more nervous the closer she got to seeing Dream again.

“Hello ma’am, here to see our bitties?” He gestured towards the bitties  behind the glass  that were eating and watching the both of them like they were a movie.

Smiling shyly, she adjusted her purse on her shoulder, “I’m actually here to see one of the bitties in the back, I filled out the forms yesterday and I’m coming in for one of the  mandatory  interviews.”

The worker seemed a little nervous as she mentioned the bitties in the back but nodded, “Ok I’ll go pull up their file now and lead you to the  meeting  room.”

He started leading her back towards the front, where they kept all  their files on bitties in the process of adoption . Opening up the file drawer, he looked back at her, his face a little red, “Um, what was your name?” Chuckling, she told him, waiting for him to find her adoption paper, he smiled at her when he finally found it.

She  followed him as he led her back towards the room that was near the bitty room, leaving her there, he went back to get Dream. Looking around the room she was happy to see it was a nice sized room so the bitties didn’t feel uncomfortable. There were a few chairs as well as some bean bags for bitties to sit in. She looked at those a little closer, wondering if Red would like one for their new home.

There was art on the wall of different landscapes, some she recognized but others looked like they might be from the underground. Sitting down in one of the lower chairs she knew she would have a fun time getting out of, she hoped it made Dream feel better about her being lower.  She wanted to avoid towering over him too much.

She waited nervously tapping her fingers against her knees as she kept looking around the room. After a few minutes, he still wasn’t back, she wondered if he was having trouble with the bitties in the back. Feeling a little worried for the young man, she stood up only to stop as the slightly panting worker came back into the room. He looked rather ruffled with food in his hair and even some bite marks on his arms. In them was Dream who was looking worriedly up at him. She could feel her soul pull towards him which  made  him look over at her.

His glowing gold eyelights were staring deeply into hers,  and  Y/N felt her heartbeat stop as he gave her a shy smile. They kept their eyes locked on each other as the worker set him down on the floor so that Dream could be free to walk around the room.

“Thank you, Mathew, I  am  sorry the others gave you such a hard time.” Dream turned to look up at the worker, Mathew, giving an apologetic look.

The young man  embarrassingly tried to get the food out of his hair, “It’s no problem little guy, just how they are…”

“I understand, but please have patience with them. They  have  been through a lot.” Dream asked of  him .

“Yeah but you’ve been through the same and you don’t act like that,”  he  mumbled but seemed to give in to the kind bitty. Straightening up he gave her a smile, “Sorry for the wait ma’am, I’ll leave you two to talk. Just let me know when you’re done. We close at 10.”

Y/N nodded, hoping he would be alright. Both her and Dream watched Mathew leave the room, closing the door behind him. It was quiet for a while as they looked back at each other, she felt as if he was staring into her very soul with his golden eyes.

Finally Dream smiled softly at her, his eyes lidded. He looked at peace about something. When he spoke to her, she felt her very soul lift as though all the day's stress never happened.

“I have to apologize for how I reacted yesterday. It was unkind of me to not say goodbye when you left...” He looked down at his hands that he had clasped in front of him. “When you arrived, I felt as if Night had truly come.”

She was hit with how soft spoken he was, different to Nightmare whose voice was deep and rough. When he mentioned her bitty she felt sadness for them again. To feel someone you love who you thought was dead come back only to see it wasn’t them, must have hurt. “It's ok I was just as shocked as you were.”

Dream looked up at her with a smile. Slowly, he started shuffling closer to her, clasping the hem of his golden shirt. Realizing he wanted to be close, she moved down from the chair to sit on the floor, watching him as he moved  in  until he was standing by her crossed legs.

Feeling her soul pull towards him, Y/N had to hold herself back from reaching for him, letting Dream come to her. But he didn’t touch her, only stared at where her soul was at. She wondered if he was trying to reach for Nightmare without touching her.

The room was quiet and she really had no idea what to say to him. She opened her mouth a few times only to close it. Then a thought popped into her head: what if he was dealing with his trauma differently than his brother?

Unlike Nightmare who lashed out when she first found him, maybe Dream repressed all of his  feelings  as well as his emotions. For a bitty that gave and took positive emotion, there was probably very little to  feed off i n the fighting rings. Surrounded by negative emotions, it might have caused serious damage to Dream, especially when they took him away from Nightmare.

In a way, both brothers probably kept a lot of that emotional damage away from each other when they were together. What she was seeing now was how he usually must have acted with a human. He probably knew Mathew from him working here, but Y/N was a stranger. He was drawing into himself like he had probably done in the past.

Looking around the room she tried to spot something that might draw him out of his shell. Until she remembered what she told Nightmare she would do to get an idea of Dream’s thoughts of him. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone, Dream’s eyelights apprehensively following her hands as she went through it.

Finding what she was looking for, she looked down at him, “I’m sure you wanted to see Nightmare today… and I think he wanted to see you too.” Y/N smiled softly at him as he looked from her phone to her. “But I think he’s nervous about how you’ll react to how he looks now. I can’t say if that’s true for his personality, you’ll have to be the judge of that when I bring him next time… hopefully.”

The gold eyelights widened, flicking down to her phone seeming to understand, “You want to show me a picture of my brother because he fears I will respond negatively to seeing how he looks now?”

She nodded, wondering what was going through his mind as he closed his eyes. When he finally did, he looked up at her, “I cannot believe that Night thinks that I would abandon him after I just found him…”

Y/N rushed to reassure him, “It’s not that… well I mean sort of, but mostly he was really shocked when I told him about you . He thought you were dust… he even told me that he tried to put you behind him because it hurt too much to think of you.”

She wondered if she was helping or making it worse, but Dream seemed to steel himself, reaching for her phone. “Let me see my brother, I am sure no matter what my brother may look like I will not reject him.”

He reached for her phone which Y/N slowly handed over, she hoped that for both of the brothers’ sake that what this golden bitty said was true. His golden eyelights looked over the screen, taking in how much Nightmare had changed. They widened as Dream took in the bitty she knew and loved.

“Oh… Oh Nightmare,” his soft voice choked, golden tears appearing at the corners of his eye sockets. “Brother, look what they have done to you.”

Dream let out a hiccup, pulling the phone against his chest, tears running down his face.  She  couldn’t stand watching him cry. Tears appearing in her own eyes, she finally gave into what she had wanted to do as soon as she saw him.

Scooping him up into her arms, she held him close to her chest as he cried for Nightmare. “He was the-the best of us and look what they di-did to my big brother.” He was sobbing now, holding the phone tightly in place of the brother he couldn’t hold. “He did not deserve t-to go corrupt, he…”

“I’m sorry Dream, I’m so sorry for what happened. Neither of you deserved what happened to you. But please… please see him for who he is now and accept him, he misses you, I know he does.”  She  transferred him into one of her arms, wiping her eyes then gently taking the phone from his  hold .

She held it up so that Dream could see his brother again. The golden bitty sniffled, using his shirt sleeve to clear his eyes. He looked closer at the picture of what Nightmare now looked like. It was a picture she had taken a few days ago, one he had actually let her take. He was outside sitting on the balcony, smirking at her as she took the picture. His bottom tentacles were wrapped around the bars, the other two, she remembered, were wiggling above his head happily.

Dream stared at the image, his eyelights moving over him, taking in every change that had happened. Sniffling, he reached out to touch the screen only for the image to change to one of both Nightmare and Red. His eyes widened looking at his brother smirking up at the visually upset Red who was hanging from one of his tentacles. 

Touching the screen again, the pictures  showed  the mess her boys had made of themselves covered in taco grease and cheese. Error was cackling at something Red had said while Nightmare  having  caught her taking their picture, grinned up at her.

Dream’s eyelights softened at the next picture.  It  was of her with all three of her boys sitting in her lap. Nightmare had taken the picture and had pulled a struggling Error into it as they sat in a booth at the cafe they sometimes went to. Red had mustard on his teeth as he growled at the camera with a tentacle around his waist. Y/N sat behind the three of them, laughing at her bitties  and  Nightmare was sitting in the middle holding a cup of coffee, looking truly smug.

Dream smiled at the picture looking at all of them, wiping the last of his tears away from his sockets. “Oh Nighty…” he looked at her, momentarily surprised to find himself in her arms, but smiled softly, “You gave him a home… a family. I just do not know what to say besides, thank you Miss Y/N.”

More tears fell from her eyes, putting the phone down she pulled him close to her. She felt her soul warm at his closeness, “Of course, he means a lot to me.” Gently she helped him clean his face of tears, being careful not to scare him. But he didn’t seem to fear her, he acted almost like it was normal for him to be held.

Dream sat up from where she was cradling him looking down at her arm in interest. His small hand reached out and touched her skin, running his little phalanges across it. He looked up at her as she let out a giggle, it tickled.

“I can smell my brother's mark on you…” he smiled softly up at her, seeming to relax even more as though comforted by Nightmare’s scent.

Y/N didn't know what Dream meant but hoped to god he didn’t mean the smell from last night. She had taken a shower and everything… She felt a tug on the bracelet Error had made for her and looked down to see the golden bitty curiously examining it.

“He feels different but at the same time very much like he used to… Well maybe a bit more negative but that is the way he is now. I am surprised to see he is sharing you though...” Dream softly mumbled, he stopped tugging on the bracelet, letting out a sigh.

Seeing his mood dampen, Y/N couldn’t stop herself from petting his head to comfort him. This seemed to startle him as he froze, his eyelights looking up at her again, watching her. Slowly, Dream closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. Warmth was starting to spread throughout her soul again.

“Are you touching my soul with your magic?” Her question had his eyes snap open staring up at her worriedly  and  the warmth disappeared. “I’m not upset if you are, I was just curious.”

Relaxing back in her hold, he looked down at his small hands, “Yes…I  am  sorry, that was rude of me, I just…”

“You were reaching for Night?” Y/N  guessed . She could feel her bitty pulling at their bond searching for that warmth that Dream had placed there.

Shyly he nodded, “Do you mind if… if I continue? Maybe you could tell me a bit of how you ended up with him or even about the other bitties you have. Are they friends with my brother?”

She felt her heart break that he felt like he  had  to ask, but she did understand that monsters and bitties were more in touch with their souls. Giving him a nod, she watched him smile widely at her, his eyelights becoming stars  and  the warmth returned to her soul.

“Well where to start, it was a rainy day when I saw a strange man pull outside my apartment. He pulled a backpack out from the back of his car…” Y/N didn’t know if she should tell him about how the man  had  hit Nightmare. Deciding to skip it she went on. “I was curious. It was moving when he threw the bag into the bushes outside then left. I was scared that whatever was in the bag was hurt so I went down and opened  it …Inside it was a past out Nightmare.”

Looking down at Dream to see him looking back at her listening to the story, “He wasn’t waking up so I took him to a center like this one. He was low on magic and had a crack on his skull… I decided, way before I knew what he was, that I wanted to care for him. Even when everyone kept telling me how dangerous he could be, I didn’t want to abandon him.” She continued stroking his head watching him close his eyes.

“At first he didn’t want anything to do with me even as I helped him heal, he would snap at me. But I wouldn’t give up and I think he realized that he had a better chance with me than out on the streets…” Y/N stopped, remembering the first few days of them  together and how much he had changed from the bitty  he was to the one now waiting for her at home. “We’ve had our ups and downs but we got through it together. The others, Error and Red, just seemed to fit right in… though they tease and prank each other mercilessly sometimes. Night and Error always seem to gang up on poor Red who is a gruff sweetheart.”

She smiled thinking of her boys, they always brightened up her day even when they were being naughty.

“I am glad my brother was found by you and has friends… I can tell they all mean a great deal to you. Your soul is practically singing its love for them.” When Dream said that he could hear her love for her bitties, she couldn’t help the blush that came to her face.

Clearing her throat, she tried to change the subject. “Can you tell me what happened that day? Nightmare doesn’t remember and what he does is fuzzy.”

“I would rather wait to tell that story to Night  when … if... my brother ever wants to see me that is.” He looked disheartened at the thought of Nightmare not wanting to see him.

“I understand, I’ll do my best to talk him into coming to see you.” Dream nodded, smiling guiltily at her, but there was so much sadness in his golden eyelight, too much for a bitty that was supposed to be a beacon of positivity. All she could do was hold him close and comfort him as he went through the motions. 

They sat in silence for a little while, thinking, until he turned around in her arms to face her. “Can you tell me about Nighty? What he likes, dislikes… I just want to know if he has changed or if he is the same.” 

“Yeah of course… um... let’s see… oh, he loves tacos.” Dream gave her a confused look  and she realised her mistake , “Right, they only feed you guys  basic  bitty food here. I’ll make  some  for you when you come home.” 

Little golden tears appeared in his eyes, “I… I never had a home before…”

Smiling sadly at him, she gave him a hug, “We’ll you do now… or I mean very soon you will.” He smiled up at her, making her soul warm at the positive emotions. “Let’s see, what else can I tell you about him?  He likes horror movies, which I can't stand but he likes them. Um, he likes to tease the others and he hates squirrels for some reason.”

Dream had been watching her wide eyed, listening to what she said, only to laugh the sweetest laugh she had ever heard at the mention of squirrels.

“Nighty never did like them, they used to try to make nests in the emotion tree at the nursery.” Dream giggled covering his mouth. “When we were brought to the nursery, a squirrel had made its nest in our part of the tree. Nightmare tried to get it to leave but the squirrel dragged him into the nest with it. I was so scared that I would find my brother dusted when I looked inside, but the squirrel had added Nightmare to her babies.” Dream laughed again, Y/N joined him this time imagining a small Night stuck under a giant squirrel.

She had heard of the tree of emotion, it was a tree at the nursery that all Dream, and at one point Nightmares, used to be raised by. It was their little safe haven away from the world that they stayed at until they were the right size to join others at the centers.

“From that moment on he would do everything possible to either chase them out or hide from them.” Dream chuckled smiling softly down at his hands, “It is sort of funny that I  am  relieved to hear he has not changed that much then…”

Just as Y/N was going to ask him what Nightmare was like before the corruption, the door to their room opened and Mathew shyly poked his head inside. “Sorry to disturb you, but I have to end the interview for today. I was just told that these guys can only be out for half an hour then  have to  go back...”

Sad to hear their time had ended she looked down at Dream to see he too wasn’t happy at the news. Carefully, she stood up with Dream in her arms Once standing, she held him close to her soul, hugging him so that he could be close to her bond with Nightmare.

Dream gripped her shirt rubbing his face against her. She felt her soul warm as he reached for his brother. Reluctantly, they let go of each other, and she moved over to Mathew, letting him take Dream from  her arms .

“I’ll be back, and hopefully with Nightmare…” she would do her best to get her dark mate to see his long lost brother.

Dream smiled at her, “Thank you Y/N I look forward to seeing you again as well. You have a kind and just soul.”

She didn’t know what to say to that, only blushing at the compliment. Watching Mathew take  Dream away as he waved wistfully at her from over the young man’s shoulder was the hardest thing she had ever done.

*****

“And that’s what happened..” Y/N finished her retelling of her first visit with Dream. Her bitties around her were silent as they were thinking.

‘W-ell as al-wa-ys with th-ese bit-ties, it soun-ds po-sitive.” Error stated, leaning back into his spot on the couch as he let out a yawn.

She chuckled at him before turning her attention to the other two, her eyes focused on Nightmare. She hoped that hearing how his brother still wanted to see him gave the dark bitty the courage to come with her next time. 

“What happens now?” Red asked, laying on his stomach. He looked up at her with wide eyelights.

Letting out a sigh, she sat back, “Well I can't go tomorrow sadly. We have stuff that needs to get done before next week… Then Sunday is our special day, Red, so I can't go that day.” The little red bitty blushed, grinning up at her a nd she smiled back . “So I guess Monday is the next day I can go… Would... would you like to  come with me, Night?”

Nightmare wasn’t looking at any of them, just down at his lap, thinking. His brows pinched into a frown  and  he glared at his small hands.

Feeling for her love, Y/N stood up, “You don’t have to answer right now. You can tell me Sunday or Monday morning. We’ll make it work, Night.”

Bending down she kissed the top of his head lovingly, leaving him to think, she went to change and start dinner. The bitties talked amongst themselves, well Red and Error did. Nightmare had moved himself to lay across one of the pillows, his eye closed. He didn’t look like he was thinking about seeing Dream at all.

Sitting at the table they all told her about their day and Red was showing off all that he had learned from Nightmare today. It had surprised her that he would teach the other bitties and she sent her love for him over their bond to let him know she appreciated it. 

As they were getting ready for bed, Nightmare grabbed a hold of her, pulling her to a stop from going into the bathroom.

“I’ll go… I know I need to see him it's just… it's so damn hard…” Nightmare growled frustratedly, his tentacles whipping about.

“I know, that’s why I’ll be there with you the entire time and if you  need  to leave, for any reason, then we’ll leave, ok?” She sent him more of her love and calm  and  smiled at him when he nodded finally.

Lifting him up she pressed a kiss to his mouth which seemed to take the rest of the tension from his tiny shoulders. Letting out a purr, he kissed her back,  which caused an annoyed groan to come from Error and an envious  whine from Red.

Pulling back she leaned her head against his closing her eyes, she knew this would be good for him… for both of them.

“So now that that's out of the way, mind telling us what happened before you saw my brother?” Nightmare asked, rubbing his head against hers.

Y/N groaned, she supposed it was only fair that she tell them the problems she’s been having with that one person…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real talk with Dream!  
> What the hell up is up with Justin >:(  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	34. Be Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Reds bonding day and oops how'd that happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> A special thank you to [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke) for editing you work so hard to make my brain dump into a story lol
> 
> *Warning for this chapter! there will be mentions of past abuse and some detail so if you are bothered by that I just want to let you know its in here*

Chapter 34

Today was the day, today was Red’s day… and he was a wreck.  He spied on Kitten as she dug around in her closet. She was looking for something and  had  told them to stay out, but Red was too nervous about what was going to happen later today.

The day had started out great, he had woken up being held close to his Kitten. She had been awake, never being one to actually sleep in, but she had stayed to lay with him, holding him close to her,  humming and softly stroking his back.

Red had always felt protected and comfortable around her, but there, lying in her arms, he had never felt more at peace. Her soul offering protection and love had always been its strongest song, especially when he had seen her the first time.

The way she stood up for her bitties, the way her soul sang comfort to him as he nursed his wound and hid in her cart. How was he to know that she would be back the next day and  would have taken him in when she didn’t have to.

Yesterday, she had gone to the grocery store by herself and when she got back, Kitten had put it all away by herself. He would catch her looking over at them every once in a while and it had put him on edge… heh.

Anyways.

After waking up, he couldn’t  have helped  but purr at the warmth she gave off. At hearing his purr she had stopped humming  and had smiled down at him.  She had pulled him up to her  and  kissed the top of his head.

Best morning ever…

She had even made a special breakfast for him too: dijon mustard on toast with fried egg, ham, and cheese.  She had called it something fancy like a Crook Monsure? Who cares, it was the best damn thing he had ever eaten, well besides the mustard  bottle  which she had surprised him with like it was his fucking birthday.

Hell, it just might be!

Red could feel the other bitties’ eyes on them anytime Kitten would come over and kiss his head. He must have been as red as a damn tomato by now, especially with her whispering kind and loving words to him.

Now, she had locked herself in the bedroom and told them to stay out, but seeing as they could  still  shortcut  and stuff, of course, that meant Nightmare and Error were in the room with him, watching Kitten as well.  The  three of them were laying under the bed so she wouldn’t find them.

“Wh-at is s-he lo-oking fo-r?” Error whispered, his eyes suspiciously narrowed  at her as she moved one of the heavy boxes she had stored there. 

“No idea, she’s been acting strange all day,” Nightmare noted, sitting up before shortcutting out of the room.

Error followed after, but Red couldn’t take his eyelights off of her. What was she doing? Because, yeah, she had always shown them love and attention but for some reason,  today  she seemed to be focusing all  of  that energy on him.

His eyes widened as she neared the bed, holding a small box. Not wanting to get spotted, he followed after the other bitties. Landing on his spot on the couch, he looked over at them to find Nightmare pacing and Error just watching him, grinning.

Watching the goopy bitty pace, he couldn’t help but think about what had happened the last few days. Red felt a little jealous that Kitten found Nightmare’s brother.  Red hadn’t been so lucky, his boss had been lost to him for a while now…

Edgy types were one of the few that weren’t guaranteed to ever have a brother assigned. Unlike the twin brothers who, he guessed, were born together,  Edgies  and Bosses just paired up. Well,  in reality , a Boss bitty would pick an Edgy bitty and carry him off,  to make them a collar and everything with their magic. Red’s Boss had pretty much collared him right after they were adopted together. That wasn’t always the case when it came to adoptions. Some would have to wait years, and some would spend their life alone. He had thought he was so lucky to be adopted with a Boss and so soon after just arriving at the center too. He wore his collar proudly and stuck to his Boss’ side like glue. They had been adopted by this family for their teenage son… as a way to teach him responsibility. 

Doesn’t much work though if the parents don’t enforce it apparently, especially with teens. Boss and him had pretty much been left on their own at all hours of the day, hardly ever seeing the teen. Wasn’t even worth learning the brat’s name…

It wouldn’t have been so bad, had it not been for them never leaving food for them to eat. So Boss and him had to take food and got yelled at for it too. Guess the parents didn’t like the fact that bitties were eating some of their food to stay healthy. Not that non-magic food was very good for them but it was better than the damn bitty kibble.

Didn’t take long before one day that same teen that was supposed to be their human came home and Boss, having had enough, started yelling at the kid. Which didn’t end well, seeing as the teen kicked his Boss and without thinking, Red had jumped in, trying to save his brother, biting and doing everything he could to get the brat away from him.  But in the end , he himself was hit and knocked out… when he had come to, he was back at the center and he couldn’t find his brother anywhere. 

He had been upset, not knowing where his brother was.  He asked and asked, but he never did get an answer and before long, he was adopted out again by another shitty person. His soul broke that day, having never found out what happened to Boss. Sure they hadn’t known each other long but he was his Boss, his brother… and they were all they had in that place. 

From then on it was just him. No other Boss wanted to be his brother, figuring that something must be wrong with him or that he had done something to his own bro. He never tried to fight them as they seemed to not really care why he was alone.

As for the people that adopted him, it was shitty person after shitty person. Hell one of the bastards would lock him up in a cat crate all day when he went out so he wouldn’t destroy anything. Not even leaving him water or food in the cage so that he wouldn’t be hungry. He almost thought he was cursed to go throughout his life with people that didn’t care for him until the day that he hit his expiration mark and the center would have to put him down for biting his ‘owners’.

The last bitch who called herself his ‘owner’ was very physical, just remembering her had him scared for broken bones. He hadn’t even realized that the recalling of his pain and fear of what she had done to him had caused him to start sweating and shaking. He could hear muffled talking around him along with what sounded like his name. But he couldn’t seem to pull his head out of those memories of being thrown and hitting a wall, to being stepped on just to hear him scream. 

When something was wrapped around him, he thrashed trying to get away from it, panting in fright and growling in anger. He bit and scratched whatever it was holding him but as it tightened around him he started to relax, feeling comforted. Like he was being hugged and held tight, but what really made him calm down was the sound of her soul.

The feeling of Kitten’s protective soul singing its worry and love for him as she held him close. The memory of seeing her for the first time, she had looked at him like no one had ever looked at him. Kind and worried about the last hit the fat bitch had used to get him to stop biting her.

When he had shortcutted to her basket, the feeling of being protected and shielded from the world  had  flowed over him and when he was taken away, he felt like he would break without it. He thought he had lost it forever that day, that that feeling was his only chance to ever feel like that again.

The first and last day at the center he had just laid there watching the other bitties eat and play. The Bosses ignored him as always and he knew none of them would take him under their wing, but as he ate he heard her soul song coming closer. Wide-eyed he had watched her come into the room and of course was surrounded by the most friendly bitties.

He had been nervous to approach her, but he wanted to feel that safety one last time, just one last time. To say he was shocked when she took him in, adopted him, he didn’t have words to really explain how he felt. Only that he hadn’t felt this protected and safe since his brother.

Blurrily, he looked up at Y/N's face, the sound of her soul’s concern and protection called out to his own broken soul that latched onto her for comfort. He went to reach for her only to feel his arms were tucked to his chest, a blanket was  tightly  wrapped around him. But he didn’t panic like he would have if it had been anyone else besides Kitten.

Closing his eyes, he listened to her soul that was right next to his head. Letting out a purr at its closeness, he could feel her love for him trying to soothe his fears away. Red let out a sigh as she started petting his head, he could hear her whispering something to him so he opened his eyes to look back up at her.

“I have you Red, you’re ok.” he felt his throat tighten, red tears came to his sockets. He tried to hide his face in the blanket, not wanting Nightmare and Error to see him cry.

He poked his head out when she rocked forward standing up from the couch, “Come on, love, let’s go into the bedroom.”

Sniffling, he wiped his face against the blanket, drying his eyes. He could just hear the other bitties talking lowly to each other before Y/N closed the door.

“W-hat was t-hat abou-t? W-hy’d he ha-ve a panic at-tack?”

“Something must have set him off… he was really scared.”

Their voices were cut off when the door closed, leaving Kitten and him alone in the bedroom. It was quiet as she moved over to the bed to sit down leaning against the headboard.

“Are you ok now Red? Do you want out of the blanket?” he looked up into her beautiful kind eyes.

He watched her look him over, making sure he was physically ok, and that was the difference wasn’t it? Beside his brother who was as kind as a Boss bitty could be to their Edgy, only Kitten had ever shown real concern for him.

“I’m good…” he mumbled, snuggling into the burrito blanket he was wrapped in. He felt his face warm in embarrassment. He hoped he hadn’t ruined what was supposed to be a great day.

Why had he gone down memory lane? Just because Nightmare’s getting his brother back? Sure he liked his brother enough to fight for him, but to start thinking about his past could have messed up his chances to bond with Kitten.

"Red, you want to tell me what happened, or do you want to take a nap first?" She started rubbing his side through the blanket.

He grumbled. Now he really didn't want to talk about it. If he told her, she could decide against bonding with him. Who wants to bond with a bitty that's broken and act like he does? But all he really wanted was her attention, she always took care of him. 

"Love, come on, you can tell me,"  she cooed softly. Red started purring when she called him love.

She would never judge him, "Just thinkin’…" he wiggled a bit in her hold, trying to get his arms free, so she loosened the blanket for him. Once they were free, he grabbed her shirt, pressing his face to her chest.

"Thinking of what? What was it that made you have a panic attack? You've never acted this strongly before. " He was quiet though, fiddling with her shirt.

What if he had another panic attack while telling her about his past? What if he got lost in a memory again and accidentally hurt her? Red didn't want to risk that. He wanted to protect her like she protected him. 

He felt her let out a quiet sigh and felt disappointed in himself. He was letting Kitten down all because he was being too much of a coward.

He flinched when something soft and warm touched his head. Red blinked up at her in amazement as she pulled back from kissing his forehead.

"It's ok Red, take your time and when you're ready, I'm here for you." She smiled at him, lovingly holding him close.

He wiped his eyes quickly as tears started to build  again  at the corner of his sockets. He didn’t want her to think he was sad, he was actually really happy. Happy to be there with her. Something about hearing her soul always made him feel calm and protected… loved.

Looking away from Kitten, he looked around the room, something felt different. That's when he noticed there was music playing, music that he liked. On the bedside table were a few more bottles of different types of mustard,  he recognized them from the market they had gone to a few times . A small red box sat in the center of them with a gold bow. He turned to look back at her, his eyelights wide, did she do this for him?

He could trust her, he could always trust Y/N. This is what Nightmare had meant, this trust that he needed to bond with her. Red knew he could tell her of his past and she wouldn't think less of him.

"Was thinkin’… about my Boss, the bitty Boss that became my bro. We were adopted together, things didn’t go so well with that one… the kid that was supposed ta be our 'owner' kicked Boss. I tried ta protect him but..." Red burrowed into the blankets around him. "Then it was just remembering one bastard or bitch after another that messed with me." He felt her arms tighten around him.

“I’m sorry you had to go through any of that Red, that  should have never happened.” He felt her soul sadden and felt like kicking himself.

“Heh, don’t worry Kitten… I mean I always  figured  I was cursed, ya know. But ever since I met ya, it's been different, like real’ good different.” He couldn’t meet her eyes saying this, instead looking down at his hands, “I never knew life could be like this, always felt like I had ta fight ta protect myself or scrounge for food. That’s what it was like with those other… shitheads. But not with ya Kitten, I… Ya always take care of us, even when ya ain’t here, ya make sure we got clothes and food and a soft place ta sleep. More than I’ve ever had and then ya give more of yourself to us, hell yer even soul bonded to one of us and I… I want that too.” 

Y/N had tears in her eyes, he watched her wipe them away  as she let out a sniffle. He had done this, he had made her cry… he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. And now look, look what him telling her had done! 

“Red, I want to give that to you, but maybe we could go a little slower? I mean, I should probably talk to Nightmare to see if that’s even possible right  now . But we can still bitty bond if you're up for it.” She smiled at him. Wait... she’s smiling at him? 

She wasn’t angry or upset. Kitten felt the same! She wanted to bond with him still! Red was stunned, not even reacting to her giggling and turning off the rock music in the background. He only came back to himself when she kissed his head again and then his  cheek . 

He didn’t know what to do or say, only wrapped his arms around her neck and snuggled into her, rubbing his head against her jaw and cheek, making her chuckle as she rubbed his back. 

“Don’t know why ya want a thing like me, I bit you, hell, I  _ still  _ bite you sometimes…” Red grumbled into her ear, holding her tighter, not wanting to let her go.

“You aren’t a thing, Red. You’re a person and someone I really care about. You, Error and Nightmare all mean so much to me, I would do anything for you guys.” One of her hands had come to rest on the back of his skull as the other wrapped around his back. “Now come on, how about we continue our day that I had planned out for us?”

Pulling back from her neck, he looked her in the eyes to see she was smiling softly at him. Sliding down her body, he sat down in her lap as she reached for the bottles of mustard and the red wrapped present.

“Here, I know how much you love your mustard so I wanted to get some new kinds for you to try,” she said, handing one of the bottles to Red. He looked down at it, curious and excited to try it.

Popping the lid, he squirted some onto his red tongue, letting out a please hum at the spicy taste. Kitten let out a laugh, which had him stare up at her curiously, but she just shook her head. 

“Sorry it’s just your eyelights turned into hearts so I know you like it, but your face got the same look you usually give me when you’re… well.” She let out a shy chuckle looking away from him. 

Red couldn’t take his eyes off her blushing face, feeling his own become warm when he realized she was right, he was making the same face. He turned  away from her, grumbly taking another drink of mustard, only to make her giggle at his back.

“I also got you this, something a little better than the one you have now.” Curious, he turned back to her, bottle still in his mouth.

She placed the present in his lap, he closed the bottle and set it aside with the others, then he picked up the box. “Wha’s it?” 

“Open it silly, you’ll see.” She urged him, lightly tugging the gold bow.

He pulled on it until the bow came undone. Kitten looked nervous as he started tearing at the red paper, revealing a black box. Opening it, it revealed a shiny new red collar with gold studs around it. They weren’t sharp but looked really badass. It looked just like the one he was wearing now, but so much better, so much higher quality. There was even a tag attached to the leash hoop.

“Kitten I don’t… I don’t know what ta say. It’s fuckin’ beautiful, thank ya.” He looked down at the tag to read what it said, finding himself blushing as tears gathered in his sockets. He angrily wiped them away, he was done with fucking crying!

The tag read, ‘My Sweet Cherry’. He wasn’t fuckin’ sweet… ok maybe  he was, but only  for his Kitten. That didn’t mean he was sweet to anyone else! Even as he pouted over it, he could feel his soul lighten, taking the last of his bad memories away. 

Just as he was going to say something to her, the sound of a shortcut came from the end of the bed. Looking away from her, he followed her gaze to see that Nightmare had entered the room. 

“Ok, enough hogging Pet. Some of us would like to spend time with her today  too  so let’s get this damn bond rolling…” He paused as his eye fell on the opened little box in Red’s hands. “Is that mustard and a present?” They both nodded.  Red felt nervous as the other bitty gave them a flat look. “Right, and why didn’t we get presents for our bonding?” 

“Because Error and you didn’t ask me to bond before you guys just did it”  she responded, raising an eyebrow at him , “I mean I could do it now if you want.” Nightmare waved her suggestion away, probably seeing how Kitten looked a little  upset . 

“It’s fine, we did bond with you without asking, unlike cherry here who jumps you any chance he gets.” He moved closer to them, sitting down next to her on Error's pillow, letting out a sigh, “But at least he’s feeling less negative now, would have probably ruined the whole bonding if he had stayed that way.”

“But Night,  _ you  _ are negative, how would that mess up Red’s bond?” She asked suspiciously. Red was curious too, he didn’t know his emotions could affect the bond. 

Nightmare shrugged, smirking over at them, “Because it is who I am,  it doesn’t create  issues I guess. That’s  also  why I’ve been sitting outside the door, siphoning off Red’s negative emotions. Error is probably still out there, pacing.” 

“I a-m not y-ou bastar-d!” The sound of Error's voice had them all look at the door. 

“Then how  can  you hear me say that if you weren’t just standing there?” Nightmare grinned at the door  and  they heard Error growl something.

“Aw, you guys were worried about Red. You are such good brothers.” When  she  said this, Red looked up at her in shock before looking  back  at the goopy bitty  then at  the now silent door where Error apparently still was .

“Tch, whatever let just get this show on the road. Red, you remember what I told you?” Nightmare feigned to ignore Kitten giving him a loving look, even though Red could see that he was blushing.

He also noticed that the negative bitty was starting to glare at him when he didn’t answer. “Y-yeah I fuckin’ remember, no need to lecture me.”

“Wasn’t going to, but I would  have gladly given you a bad time if you didn’t.” They sat there, just looking at each other as Nightmare turned to face them. “Well? You wanted me to be here when you did it, so get to it!” 

Red flushed a glowing red, turned to put down his new collar, then nervously looked up at where his Kitten’s soul was hidden.

“Nightmare…”  she reprimanded her dark bitty . Even when she was saying the other bitty's name like she was upset with him, her soul was still sending out songs of love for them.

Focusing back on what he had to do, he tentatively placed his hand on her chest, right above her singing soul.  From  this close, he could feel its love and protection almost  encase  him, calming  him  as he called upon his own magic to go to her soul. Pushing his feelings of trust and returned love into his magic.

He started to feel warm as his red magic left his soul, a faint mist that traveled to where his hand was placed, disappearing as it touched her. He frowned as he felt her tense, his eyes glanced up to see how she was doing. As he pushed magic into her, the mist became thicker.

“Focus, leave Pet to me,” Nightmare  instructed . Red  did as he was told and  looked back down, trying to ignore the fact he had wrapped his tentacles around her upper arm, “Come on Pet, relax, you’ve done this before. Calm down and breathe, the warmth will go away as soon as the bond forms, you know that.” 

Red figured she must be tense because his magic was wrapping itself around her soul, keeping her still as it was holding her very being. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he focused back on his intent to bond with Kitten. The magic that he was sending became thicker and  began  taking form. He started feeling flashes of her emotions as his magic started to lock onto her soul.

It was as his magic finally took on the form of a string that he felt a tug, then Kitten's emotions flooded over the bond. Gritting his teeth, Red now knew why Error had crashed after bonding with her: there was just so many new sensations. Closing his eyes, he tried to sort through it, pressing his head against her chest. He felt his magic pull back into him as it finished tying them together. The rush of her love for him and the comfort she was feeling from Nightmare made him sigh as it relented.

Red knew she couldn’t feel his emotions with this bond, it being just a bitty bond, but that didn’t stop him  from  sending his own feelings of love to her. He was surprised though, when he felt both Error and Nightmare, as well as one he didn’t know, nudge back at him. The first two felt like they were grumbling their annoyance at him but the third unknown felt warm and pleasant. 

Confused, but also tired from so much magic being used, he didn’t move, not even when Nightmare rolled him out of the way. He was caught though in Kittens arms, who giggled at him. He could feel her love for him. It felt so warm… maybe that third was hers? 

Sleepily, he grinned up at her, wiggling around until he was right up against her. She made a cooing sound as she looked down at him.

“Red, I love your heart eyes, you're such a sweetie.” He felt his face flush embarrassed when he heard Nightmare snicker at him as he sat down on her stomach.

“You ready pet? Just want to make sure the cherry did it right.” Nightmare asked her, Red tiredly growled at him,  damn right he did it right... Right?

“Yep,”  she answered, then tilted her head toward her crimson bitty, “ you can look at it, if it makes you feel better, but no funny business,” Kitten added, giving Nightmare a look, which only made the dark bitty grin. Red chuckled at her warning glare.

Red watch in interest as Nightmare placed his hand where he had  his  earlier, a light glow of his cyan magic gathered under the goopy bitty’s hand. He had to shut his eyes for a second as something bright yellow was pulled from Kitten’s chest. Held in both of Nightmares hands, was a yellow soul that sang a happy song. Red almost felt like swaying to it, if it wasn’t for the fact he was  dead  tired and  already  laying down, he might have.

Then, as the other bitty moved his glowing hand over it, strings started to appear leading out from it to each of them. A dark blue string led out through the door to what he knew had to be Error, a golden string was leading to Nightmare and a bright red one was leading to him.

Red couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he saw the red string wrapped around his Kitten’s soul.  It was all  shiny and new and he felt  proud  that he had actually been able to do it. 

But the grin that had been on Nightmare’s face vanished as he looked over her soul, at the fourth string leading away from her. It was as yellow as her soul but it wasn’t hers or any of theirs, this string stretched outside the window of the bedroom. 

Nightmare was frowning at it, his glowing hand came up to pluck at the yellow string, causing her to flinch. Red glared at it, someone had bonded with his Kitten without asking them. The sound of a shortcut came from the foot of the bed as Error entered the room to see what was going on.

The glitchy bitty moved up the side of the bed looking at the yellow string, “Wh-at is thi-s?” 

Red gulped at how angry Error sounded, little glitches started appearing across his body as he reached out for the string but not touching it. Turning his eyes to see what Kitten thought, he saw that she was just as confused as they were.

“Who does that belong to?” she asked not taking her eyes off her soul as Nightmare studied it.

Both bitties looked to him to see if he could tell who bonded with their human without asking. How had she not been in pain this whole time? Was the bitty who bound itself to her nearby?

Error must have thought the same as he let out a growl, turning towards the window to shortcut outside to look for the hidden bitty. Only before he could, he was grabbed by Nightmare with one of his tentacles, sitting him down on his pillow.

“ Get your bony butt back here, Glitch. I can tell you this bitty is far away and isn’t just outside.” The dark bitty told them, going back to studying the string, plucking at it again.

They all froze but for Kitten, who flinched at the touch again. A feeling of peace and calm came from the string. Red let out a relaxed sigh, watching as the other two also seemed to relax. Error going so far as to drop into a sit, just dreamily looking up at the yellow string.

Nightmare, though  visibly  relaxed, narrowed his eye watchfully at it. He paused before his eye widened again, glaring. Grabbing the string in his hand, he seemed to do something with his magic that they all felt. Red gritted his teeth as Kitten let out a yelp, even Error snapped out of his dream like state, narrowing his eyes over at the other dark bitty  with  a hissing like sound.

“What the hell, bastard!” Red yelled at Nightmare, turning to grab onto Kitten's shirt. He checked her, seeing she was ok, but she too was glaring at the bitty.

“Sorry… was just smacking Dream for bonding with Pet without asking.” He didn’t sound sorry at all, but he did replace her soul, frowning. “Your bond turned out good Red, good job.”  he added as the yellow glow of her soul left the room .

Red didn’t know if he should feel proud or pissed at Nightmare’s words only for the first few to finally hit him. “Wait, what’d ya mean Dream bonded with Kitten?”

“He did?” Y/N  asked incredulously . They turned to look at her, she sounded confused but not upset.

Nightmare had stood up from her stomach, rubbing the side of his head. Red could feel something coming from Kitten’s soul  that he now knew  wasn’t her, but Dream. He seemed to be sending feelings of regret but also positive emotions too, it was really confusing to him.

“T-ell your br-other to sh-ut up.” Error growled, shaking his head  as he held it in his hands.

The older bitty let out a sigh, the feeling that had been coming over Kitten’s soul from Dream calmed  down , making it easier to focus.

“Yes, Dream bonded to you, most probably Friday when you went to visit him.” Nightmare explained. He didn’t seem that upset about it though, instead sitting down on the bed next to her leg.

Red sat up from where he was laying in her arms, moving to sit in her lap, “ But how? Wouldn’t ya need to be there too if another bitty tried ta bond with her? Y’know, to keep her calm? ”

The dark bitty looked at all of them, tilting his head. He seemed to be listening to something. To Red, it almost sounded like a whisper was going through his soul. But he didn’t feel threatened or scared, it did feel weird though.

“Makes sense if you think about it. Dreams are emotion bitties and as he is my twin it would be very easy for him to attach himself to Y/N without much effort. Seems he wasn't even aware it had happened.” He let out another sigh closing his eye, listening to what must  have been Dream  talking , “but it would explain why she hasn’t been in pain either, seems he’s also unknowingly been feeding the bond through our renewed twin bond.” 

Red was confused, could they really do that? Or in this case Nightmare and Dream could do that… seemed weird to him but as long as Kitten was ok with it, then he guessed it was fine.

“Guess that’s something to talk to him about tomorrow.” Kitten slid down the bed, moving the mustard bottles back to the side table so she could lay down.

“Y-ou’re ok wit-h th-is?” Error questioned her, moving up to his own pillow. She smiled at him, raising the hand that had the bracelet he gave her to touch his head.

She stroked his head until he pushed it away. She smiled at them  and  Red felt relaxed as her soul sent out a  new  song of love. He chuckled as the glitchy bitty got flustered by it  and  Nightmare grinned over at him.

“I am ok with it.”  Y/N said, shrugging . “I mean, I have a feeling it probably would have happened sooner or later. Besides he’s Night's brother and Dream seems like a truly kind bitty.” Red frowned. He didn’t really like how she smiled as she said it. 

Maybe he was a little jealous, today was supposed to be his day and here they were talking about Dream and he wasn’t even here. Crossing his arms, he huffed, looking away from them. His eyes landed on his new collar. Eyes widening, he used his magic to pull it over to him, no reason to get up if he didn’t have to.

With his new  collar in hand, he climbed up on her stomach, “Kitten put it on me.” he  demanded . He watched her  return her  attention to the collar he was holding out to her. His soul stopped at the smile she  graced  him, taking it from his  tiny  hands, she placed it  on top of her cleavage  as she reached up to remove his old one. 

Red let out a purr at the feeling of the leather as it slid across his  cervicals , it felt warmer than  the one from the center . Smiling proudly, he couldn’t help but puff out his chest, soul warming at the feeling of love he felt for her. He saw both Nightmare and Errors roll their eyes at him but he didn’t care. 

He had bonded with his Kitten, he had told her how he felt for her and she felt the same. Sure there was the bump of him having a panic attack over messing it all up and bringing up the past, but she had helped him through that and didn’t think any less of him.

This was his home now, Kitten was his home. 

Red looked down at Y/N to see her smile sweetly at him, raising her free hand to pull him to her into a hug. Snuggling into her chest, he let out another purr, he might have lost some things in the past, but being here with his new brothers and Kitten made it worth it.

“Red, you're drooling on my shirt…” Heh, even with her saying that she didn’t push him away in disgust but hold him tighter. 

It was worth it to be here…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Red I really need to stop messing with him and give him a true good day lol  
> Also wth Dream how did that happen! Don't worry it will be explained how it happened in the next chapter!  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	35. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and Dream reunite after so long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> A special thank you to [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke) for editing you work so hard

Y/N stood in front of Red and Error, fidgeting nervously with her keys, “Ok guys, we’ll be back later. If you get hungry before dinner, there should be snacks in the pantry.”

“W-e know w-here the f-ood is hum-an, just d-on’t forget o-ur or-ders.” Error grumbled, looking down from his nest.

“Extra mustard, Kitten, don’t forget,” Red reminded her, laying spread out on his back on the couch.

“I’ll remember. Error, do you want to try a chocolate milkshake, or you just want your fries?” she smiled at her glitchy bitty who perked up at the mention of his favorite food.

“T-ch, wh-y w-ould I wa-nt that...” Even though he said that, she knew he wanted one. She shook her head at the grumpy bitty.

Holding her hair back, she leaned down and gave Red a kiss on the head before standing up to blow one at Error who flushed yellow, flopping in his nest to hide. Chuckling, she picked up her purse where she had dropped it and headed to the door.

“Bye guys!” she called and with one last smile after getting a lazy wave from Red, Y/N exited the apartment, locking it behind her.

“Took you long enough,” Nightmare’s deep voice brushed her ear as she felt the pressure of him shortcutting onto her shoulder.

“Says the bitty who I had to go looking for in the closet.” She smirked up at him, seeing him huff and cross his arms.

When she had gotten home from work to pick up Nightmare to go see Dream, she had been greeted by only Red and Error, both just lazing around in the living room, watching some show. When she had asked where Nightmare was, they had pointed to her bedroom. It had only taken her a few minutes to find him, seemingly hiding himself in her closet, but still, it was sort of sad how nervous he was to meet his brother. He had tried to play it off as him just getting away from the two other annoying bitties, but she knew better.

Even now as they were walking down the hall to her car, she could feel how apprehensive he was. Not just from their bond, but from how he shifted around on her shoulder and from the tightening of his tentacles around her shoulder as they neared her car.

Getting into the car, Nightmare moved over to his seat, buckling himself in while she started the car. Blissful cool air rushed out of the vents, making them both sigh in relief. They both didn’t like the summer heat.

Pulling out of the parking garage, they headed west toward the center, starting their journey over to Dream. She glanced at Nightmare every once and awhile and smiled sadly at him, seeing he was fidgeting with his seatbelt.

“It’s going to work out Night, you’ll see.” Y/N reached across to him, taking hold of one of his tentacles, rubbing it.

“Hmm… Maybe, just a lot to talk about,” Nightmare grumbled, slouching down in his seat. He rested his head on his hand and let out a shaky breath.

The tentacle she was holding tightened around her hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she pulled back to put it back on the steering wheel. There really was a lot the two brothers had to talk about and a part of her hoped Dream wouldn’t mind if she stayed in the room with them to hear. He seemed like such a sweet bitty. It made her stomach turn to think about what horrible things he had been put through.

It reminded her of what Red had told her yesterday. She could not believe what his previous owner had done to him but she remembered what he looked like when she first saw him. The ratty clothes, the wound on his head, he didn’t even have socks or shoes on his tiny feet to protect them.

Gripping the steering wheel, she took a deep breath then, reaching for the volume, she turned up the music, hoping it would calm them both down before they saw Dream. If she ever saw Justin’s girlfriend again, she didn’t know if she could hold back from punching her.

“You’re thinking dark thoughts.” Nightmare’s voice had her glance over at him, letting out a sigh she slouched a bit, eyes focused on the road in front of her.

“Yeah, just thinking how shitty people can be… I just don’t understand it.” She said tiredly, taking another deep breath.

“Of course you wouldn’t understand, you're not that type of person.” Nightmare reached for her this time, wrapping his tentacle around her arm. “You’re only thinking negative thoughts because I’m projecting my own emotions.”

She let out a sigh, feeling a little bad that he felt he had to comfort her when she should be the one supporting him right now. “It’s fine, all of this will go well and soon the five of us will all be home together. Then we’ll move on and everything will work out.”

Nightmare hummed, still keeping his tentacle wrapped around her arm. She wished she could hold him right now but she had to wait. Maybe when they were waiting for Dream.

She pulled off the freeway and finally turning on the last few roads to the center, she couldn’t help but smile. Even after finding out Dream had bitty bonded with her, she couldn’t really be mad and felt excited to see the sweet bitty again. Besides, it would be rather hypocritical of her to be mad at him when Night himself had done the same thing. She was curious how he did it though, the last two times it had felt a lot more intense but she had hardly felt Dream’s.

Parking in the center’s parking lot, she got out to hold the door open for Nightmare to slip out. She picked him up and let him lift himself upon her shoulder as she made her way to the building’s entrance. Opening the door, she looked around and noticed a few people wandering about it. 

Making her way to the back, she could feel people's eyes on them as they passed them. Most of them were looking at Nightmare, who she knew was vastly different looking than most bitties. She was used to the staring now and never really paid much attention to it. He was who he was and she loved him no matter what he looked like.

Making it to the back where the bitties were, she was surprised to see a divide in the room. Well, not a physical one, but on the left side was a group of happy, though nervous-looking, bitties while on the right side there was a group of scared and cautious bitties. There was a visible distancing between the two groups as if an invisible canyon split the room. There was also a lot more bitties in the playroom compared to the last time she was here.

As she was looking back and forth between the groups, she felt a tug on her soul coming from inside the room. Looking towards the middle where the divide was, she saw Dream standing with a scarred Sansy. They were talking to another Sansy that looked really tired.

The center must have moved the bitties that were in the back upfront so that people could see them, but from the looks they were throwing the humans passing by, it didn’t look like they really wanted to be there. Y/N felt bad for them.

“Dream…” Nightmare whispered his brother’s name so softly she almost missed him saying it. He had left her shoulder to stand in front of the glass wall, tiny hands pressed up against the glass as he looked in. 

“Yeah, that’s him.” She didn’t know what else to say to him, only watching as Dream seemed to stiffen, turning to look over at them his gold eyelights wide as he spotted Nightmare.

This seemed to make the whole room of bitties look over at them, it made her feel shy all of a sudden. The Sansy that was standing next to Dream said something that made his tired looking double raise an eyebrow, looking between the two brothers that couldn’t take their eyes off each other.

“Oh ma’am you’re back. Are you here to see Dream again?” Turning her head towards the familiar voice, she saw it was Mathew.

“Hello, yes, I’ve brought his brother to see him. Steven said that it would be alright if Nightmare came with me.” She explained pointing to her goopy bitty. Nightmare looked the young man over before looking back into the room at Dream.

She noticed a few of the Dreams on both sides of the divide had moved closer to where her bitty stood, staring at him with wide eyes. She wondered if all Dreams wanted to connect with their opposite, despite not being born in pairs.

“Sure, that should be fine, um do you mind waiting for a bit in the interview room? It might take awhile to get him.” Mathew looked nervously into the bitty room.

Taking Nightmare from the glass she felt horrible as he almost seemed to whine at the loss of eye contact with Dream. He seemed to catch himself though and let out a growl that made the young man jump. He turned around in her arms to grab at her shirt, burrowing his head into her chest, his top two tentacles grabbed a hold of her shoulders and she could feel his lower two hitting her hips as they whipped about.

“Is he going to be a problem?” Mathew asked, watching her dark bitty nervously.

“No, he’ll be fine, he’s just nervous.” She hid the wince when Nightmare tightened his tentacles, wrapping the whipping ones around her waist.

“Right… um, follow me.” Still giving the goopy bitty a nervous stare, he led them away from the bitty room.

Following him, she hugged Nightmare to her. He was shaking, his eye was wide as if he had seen a ghost. In a way, she guessed he had. It must be such a shock for him right now.

Once inside the back room, she moved to sit in one of the chairs with him in her lap. Mathew left them to go retrieve Dream and she couldn’t help but feel nervous again. Nightmare had let go of her to face the room looking around like she had done. She could feel him shake every once in a while, his tentacles wrapped around himself so tightly, only his head was showing.

He tensed when it felt like Dream was coming closer. She rubbed her hand up and down his back to try to soothe him but he seemed to tighten up. “It’s ok Night, I’m here and your brother wants to see you, it’s going to be ok.”

Nightmare grumbled something she couldn’t hear. The bitty in her lap jumped as the door opened letting in Mathew and more importantly Dream. Placing the golden bitty on the floor and backing up, he said something which she just nodded to, not really hearing him, more focused on the two brothers looking at each other.

The sound of the door closing seemed to startle the two bitties before they went back to just staring, unmoving like deers in the headlights. Dream’s golden eyelights were wide as he looked at Nightmare over. He was playing with the hem of his gold shirt shuffling his feet looking just as nervous as the dark bitty.

His gold eyes looked up at her and his eyes filled with tears, surprised by this, Y/N moved down onto the floor bringing Nightmare with her so they were on the same level. Dream looked from her to his brother then back to her, not seeming to know what to do. Nightmare was silent, just looking at the golden bitty’s every move.

Feeling pity for him, she reached out to gently stroke his head, “Hello Dream, how was your day?”

Both brothers looked at her with wide eyelights and she shrugged, pulling her hand back at their looks just trying to break the ice.

“Miss… Night I… it was...” Dream stuttered, not seeming to know who to talk to first.

The room fell in silence again as the brothers went back to staring at each other. Sighing, she lifted Nightmare from her lap, placing him on the floor in front of his brother. 

“Go on Nightmare, you’re not going to just stand there and say nothing like a child, are you?” she coaxed him forward.

He scrambled back into her lap though sticking out his tongues at her in challenge. “I’ll go when I’m ready, pet.” She rolled her eyes at him. His tone was harsh, but his face didn’t show the usual signs of real annoyance she knew so well. 

Dream gasped, his small hands coming up to cover his mouth, “Brother, that was rude! Apologize.”

“Tch...” Nightmare looked away from them crossing his arms.

She couldn’t help giggle at her grumpy bitty’s behavior, the sound coming out of her getting a grin from Night. Dream looked surprised but slowly, a soft smile spread across his face, seeing she wasn’t offended.

Finally, more at ease, he shuffled closer to them and gently touched her knee, “Miss Y/N, I seem to be making so many faux pas when it comes to our interactions. I wish to apologize for what I unknowingly did upon your last visit… it was not my intention to bond with you without your permission.” 

“It’s ok Dream, I don’t blame you.” She went to reassure him but he shook his head.

His voice was gentle and soft as he looked imploringly up at her. “I must tell you that the bond was made by accident when I was reaching out for my brother. In my haste to reform our fractured bond, I tied my soul to yours.” he looked down from her eyes to Nightmare who was staring wide-eyed at his twin. “In doing this, I took a step that I did not mean to cross with you and I should have asked your permission before joining myself to you.”

Y/N felt really touched hearing the golden bitty’s apology, it was so soft and kind and-

“Holy shit it is you…” Nightmare slipped down from her lap to move in front of Dream, looking him over. He was taller than the golden bitty by a few inches and almost seemed bigger too. “I mean I knew it was you as soon as I saw you, but hearing you speak… damn, it’s like a memory.”

“Brother, it is not polite to curse.” Even saying this, Dream was smiling up at Nightmare. “However, I find it peculiar you need me to speak to actually see that I am your brother…” his face fell a little as he looked to his brother's face. “Nighty… I need to apologize to you too, it is because of me that this happened to you.”

Nightmare paused, his eye narrowing at him, “Why are you apologizing?”

“Because if I had been with you, this would not have happened, it is all my fault.”

“You mean all this?” he gestured to himself, raising a twitching brow.

“Yes, you did not deserve to be corrupted by my lacking-“

“So it was you who told the humans what happens to a Nightmare with too much negative emotions? It was you who had the humans pull you from our cage? 

“N-no I would never I..” Dream sniffled, golden tears streaming down his face.

“That’s bullshit and you know it! _They_ did this to me, not you!” Nightmare was gritting his teeth, trying to control his anger.

“No, What I meant was-”

“Oh please,” he excessively rolled his eye, “you know full well you had nothing to do with this shit.”

“But I did! Brother, I am truly sorr-”

“Damn it Dream, stop apologizing! It’s not your fucking fault what happened to me and if

you’re going to come live in my home you have to get used to the way I look

now! Because, dear brother, this,” Nightmare aggressively gestured at himself,

“is not going to change! Who I was and what I looked like is gone! Forever!"

“Nightmare!” y/n tried to interject.

“Don’t butt into this!” he pointed at her then turned back to his other half. “You, gotta stop trying to put the blame on yourself. The shit’s done! We are never going back to how we were before. I don’t care what other people think, they can all go fuck themselves for all I care, but you… you gotta learn to live with this, like I did.” Nightmare looked away, his fists shaking at his sides.

“Brother! I would never imply...”

“You did! You implied this was a consequence of your actions!” the dark bitty all but snarled at him. “It doesn’t matter how I look, Y/N loves me for who I am now and never feels bad about it. If you apologize, it’s like she should be pitying me, and she’s not! And if you can’t deal with the way I look, then you should stay away!”

“Stop putting words in my mouth!”

Both Y/n and Nightmare froze at the bitty’s sudden outburst. She blinked a few times, trying to understand where the sweet bitty’s strong voice had come from. She watched Dream’s shoulders shake as he panted, visibly just as confused by his own reaction as they were. He took a deep breath, grounding himself before looking Nightmare in the eye. His soft and sweet voice trembled as he spoke.

“Brother, please if you would just let me…” The golden bitty had tears in his sockets again, “That is not true, you are still my brother and I know you are

physically different now and there is nothing I can do about what happened to

you.” He screwed his sockets shut, tears streaming down his porcelain

face. “But I just found you again. I do not want us to be apart anymore. I want

us to be together, to be a family, together with Miss Y/N.” He raised his face

toward her, a pained smile marring his soft face as more tears came running

down his cheeks.

The darky bitty sighed, running his hand on his skull, looking away from his crying brother. “Don’t cry… you know I don’t like seeing you sad. It wasn’t your fault what happened to us, hell I thought you were dust until pet told me… and even then I still didn’t believe it.”

The golden bitty moved closer to his dark double, staring up into his cyan eye, “I never wanted to leave you. I was so scared when they took me away.” Dream was shaking, tears back in his sockets. He looked away from Nightmare down at his hands. “They took me so far away… I felt our bond strain… A Night and Dream bitty were never meant to be separated. There was a sudden darkness and then... It hurt when our tie snapped, it hurt… so much...”

Nightmare was watching the golden bitties little shoulders shaking as he cried. His oily face scrunching into a frown, he lifted one of his hands and placed it on his twin’s shoulder. The dark bitty let out a gasp when his lighter half wrapped his arms around him, crying into his chest. He stood still a few seconds, hands hovering over the shaking shoulders of his brother. He looked wide-eyed at Y/N, awkwardly patting the other bitties back.

She covered her mouth, her own moved tears streaming down her face as she watched him try to comfort his crying brother. Letting out a breath, she wrapped them both in her arms, dragging them into a hug. The dark bitty gave her a bland look but the closeness seemed to be helping in stopping Dream’s sobs. When the crying finally stopped, she let them sit on her lap, helping the light bitty dry his eyes.

“Thank you Miss Y/N. My brother was very lucky in finding someone like you.” He smiled up at her as she pulled back. She felt her face blush. 

“Yes, Pet really is nice, but tell me Dream. how did it happen? I can't remember anything but them pulling you from our cage.” Nightmare raised a bone brow at his twin, looking him over. 

Dream nodded, a sad look crossing his face, “Well that day started like any other, people moving about and getting ready for when they would make us fight. But it was strange too, they seemed to be moving around our cage the most. Even the person in charge was there. When they finally took me from the cage I thought you would be right behind me, like always. But when you started calling for me, I panicked seeing you still in our cage.”

The light bitty sighed as both of them listened to his retelling of that day, “I was thrown in a different cage. I tried so hard to get back to you but you know they kept us weak so that we could not fight them when moving us.” Nightmare nodded, waving for him to go on. “I and a few other bitties, some that are here now as a matter of fact, were loaded onto a truck and plunged in darkness as they closed the doors. I… I tried to find positive emotions to gain some strength and try again to get to you, but the only positive emotions there were...”

“From their enjoyment of the fights… you never liked the taste of it.” Nightmare finished, leaning forward as Dream nodded.

“It just feels wrong, not true pure positive emotions, it was… perverse.” The golden bitty shivered as if remembering it. “Then as the truck drove us away, our bond strained so much I thought my soul would crack. When it snapped, I blacked out from the pain and woke up in a new building. They were watching me, for what I do not know, but whatever they were looking for never happened and I was left there. We were thrown away. Too weak or useless to them... That was when they started using us for target practice for other bitties to fight. Not many of us survived, but those who did are here...” 

“I see… I guess that matches what I remember at least.” Nightmare let out a sigh, leaning back into her stomach.

“Dream I’m so sor-“ her apology was cut off by a black tentacle covering her mouth.

“Don’t you start apologizing for things you had nothing to do with or I will find duct tape when we get home.” The dark bitty grumbled up at her, crossing his arms. “Neither of you are at fault for what happened to us or for other people's actions.”

Y/N felt rather proud and shocked at what he said. Dream was giving his twin a soft smile, his gold eyes glanced up at her. She felt happy for them, it seemed the earlier shouting match had calmed whatever was beneath the surface, all of their previous hesitation or nervousness washed away. They could be themselves and know with confidence they were going to accept each other. 

“You do know I don’t have duct tape at home, right?” She pointed out to her dark bitty, chuckling as he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. Even his twin was looking at her in question.

Nightmare gave her a sly grin, waving his tentacles behind him, “Oh I’m sure I can find something else to keep your lovely little mouth busy.”

She felt her face blush. Covering her mouth, she looked away from his suggestive look. Hearing Dream gasp made her eyes widen and she slowly looked down at the golden bitty sitting on her lap.

“Brother, do not be so vulgar to Miss Y/N!” Dream admonished him, a cute little frown appearing on his brow.

The dark twin shrugged, smirking over at his brother, “Pet loves it when I’m vulgar. Don’t you?” His cyan eyelight looked back up at her.

Y/N felt like her face was on fire when her bitty licked his teeth with his tongues, giving her a sultry look. Dream looked back and forth between them a few times before seeming to get it. His hands shot up to cover his mouth as his eyelights widened, looking at his brother.

Nightmare looked back at his lighter twin, almost challenging him to say something. She felt so nervous, even as he lowered his hands from his face, praying that their relationship was not going to cause a problem for the brothers.

But Dream was all smiles, his eyelights turned into stars as he threw himself at his brother again, wrapping the dark bitty into a hug and almost knocking him off her lap had she not caught them.

“Brother! I am so happy for you!” he looked up to smile widely at her, Nightmare struggling in his hold, “For both of you! This is amazing. I am so happy for you both.”

“While I am glad you approve of my choice in mate, I have to ask you to let me go. Your positive emotions are starting to burn!” Nightmare growled at the other bitty who scrambled off him.

“I am sorry brother, but this is so amazing! I never thought that you would be soul bonded to Miss Y/N, or any human as a matter of fact." The lighter twin looked up at her with his star eyes. "Though I suppose it does explain why I could feel you so strongly through your bond.” 

“I’m happy to hear you're not upset by our relationship, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn't accepted our love.” She looked away from his eyes, a little embarrassed to talk about it.

She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her, “How could I be mad that you love my brother? This is wonderful!”

Nightmare sat up, slipping off her lap and moved to pace in front of them. The tips of his tentacles twitched as he walked. He stopped to watch them hug each other, looking thoughtful even as Dream pulled away to look over at his twin.

“So one more visit from pet and you can come home with her, right?” the dark bitty asked, placing his hands inside his pockets.

The golden bitty turned to slip off her lap to stand next to his brother, “Yes, as long as everything goes right, then that is what is to happen.”

She watched the two brothers stare at each other, the striking contrast of their forms even more apparent when they stood side by side. She felt bad that they would have to leave Dream behind soon, it felt so wrong to separate the brothers now that they’ve found each other. They almost seemed to be having a silent conversation, which was made obvious when Nightmare smirked at his brother, making Dream’s widening eyes glance over at her. Narrowing her eyes at the dark bitty she wondered how they did that. There was so much about them that she didn’t really understand.

Before she could ask how their brother bond worked, there was a quiet knock and the door opened, revealing Mathew coming to end their precious moment together. The 30 minutes had flown by so quickly but with how much had happened it felt like they had been there for hours. She felt her soul drop as she stood, her gaze landing on Nightmare as he took a protective step closer to Dream with a low growl. She knew her dark bitty didn’t want to leave his brother and she could see him struggling with himself not to attack the poor young man when he picked up his twin.

Bending down, she gathered Nightmare in her arms so he was at the same height as Dream, the brothers able to be level with each other again. Her oily bitty pouted disgruntledly while his lighter twin gave him a forlorn look before lifting his face up at her, his eyes returning to their usual circular pools of gold.

“Thank you so much for taking care of my brother all this time, as well as coming to see me again.” He thanked her with a heartfelt smile.

“Of course, one more visit and then you’ll be coming home with me, right?” She turned to Mathew who had been watching them and seemed to be taken by surprise by the sudden question. 

“Oh, uh, yes. One more visit and then he can be officially adopted.” He gave her a wavering smile, nervous to be at the center of attention of the trio.

Turning back to Dream, she smiled softly, “That’s great! Then you can finally meet the others. I know Red and Error are impatient to meet you.”

“Tch, more like they’re impatient to meet the competition…” he teased. He then turned to his brother with a serious look. “She’ll come back for you tomorrow. I don’t want you staying here any longer than you need to.” Y/N nodded at the last part. She would definitely be back tomorrow for the bitty.

Dream smiled softly at the both of them, watching his brother leave her arms to take his place on her shoulder. “Then, I look forward to tomorrow… take care, both of you. And brother... I’m so happy to finally be with you again.”

“I know.” Nightmare looked away from his twin, a light cyan blush on his face. The gold bitties smile grew, knowing that his brother felt the same.

After one last goodbye, they watched Dream get taken back to the center's bitty area, both feeling a little colder as the bitty’s sunny warmth moved away. They let out a simultaneous sigh, making Y/N chuckle. They made their way to the exit and finally got in the car. They both sat there, looking at the building, the last hour or so settling in their mind. She reached across to her bitty and took a hold of his hand.

“I’m glad he accepted us.” Y/N ran her thumb over the little bones of his hand, smiling when he wrapped his phalanges around her fingers.

“I couldn’t really see him being upset by it, even after all this time and what we’ve been through. He’s... still Dream… I can at least be happy to know that he hasn’t changed.” Nightmare grumbled, reaching up with his other hand to play with her fingers.

She glanced over at him, “He seems really strong, especially with how he was able to calm all of you yesterday. I wouldn't have expected it, seeing how weak you were when I found you…”

The dark bitty hummed, “It’s amazing what food and rest can do to strengthen someone… I’m sure when he was first found, he wasn’t in the best shape, much like I was.” He turned his head to look up at her, “As for how he was able to calm us, that's just a part of what he can do. Just as I can instill emotions of negativity, Dream can do the opposite… we are two sides of the same coin so to say.” He turned to look back at the building, staring intensely at it with his cyan eyelight.

This made her wonder if Dream was as powerful as Nightmare but in the end, it didn’t really matter. He seemed like a sweet bitty and she was just happy that Night got his brother back. Tomorrow, she would be back and bring him home with her, she just hoped all went well the next day.

Nightmare squeezed her fingers, bringing them to his teeth with a lascivious look. “How about a quickie in the car before we go?”

She gawked at him, heat spreading to her cheeks, “Nightmare!”

He chuckled. “Just kidding pet, just kidding.” He let go of her hand so she could grab the steering wheel. “Come on, let’s get to Grillby’s so we can pick up dinner. I’m sure the cherry has eaten all his disgusting mustard by now.” The dark bitty grumbles with a smirk, letting go of her hand to slouch down into his seat.

Chuckling, she started up the car and started driving over to Grillby’s. She still had her other bitties to care of after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they're reunited...almost lol  
> Sorry for the delay, life got in the way so it took a bit longer than usual  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	36. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally gets to go home to his brother... and new brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> A special thank you to [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke) for editing

It had been such a long time coming to return where he belonged. He had lost so many good friends along the way yet also gained new ones. However, he would finally be back with the one he was meant to be next to, and this time, they wouldn’t be just the two of them alone against the world… This time, they had a family.

Dream looked up at Y/N, the person responsible for reuniting him with his other half. For so long the humans in his life, humans and even some monsters, have been the reason for their pain, their fear; they have been the cause of his brother's corruption… but, he knew now. The corruption that had taken over his brother's body hadn’t taken over his soul, not really.

He remembered that day, and probably would for the rest of his life, the day he was taken from his Nightmare. His cries for him still echoed within his soul, only now soothed by the return of his dark brother’s touch. He felt a shiver run down his spine and the touch, while familiar, felt all so new.

They always had a special bond, even among twins, being able to feel and talk to one another through their souls. Though it was more like they could communicate their feelings through their unique bond rather than actually talking, sometimes even feeling what the other was physically feeling.

He didn’t know how he could have been so blind to how strong his brother's bond was to Miss Y/N. It should have been so obvious how his brother felt for this human and she, him. His only guess was the idea had seemed so unlikely to him he hadn’t even considered it for a second. But he had been proven wrong and he had felt so happy his other half had found someone to love him. The way their souls had weaved together into such a beautiful dark song as they expressed their love for each other, he didn't think anything else could ever make him more happy.

His thoughts were interrupted by Nightmare nudging him away from his bond with his mate. He pulled back his magic to his own weaker bitty bond, studying it. He had not meant to make the bond that day and yet, he didn’t want to break it. Thinking back to when he first saw her, he really had been in shock when he first laid eyes on her.

He was hanging with a pair of bitties when the first pulls on his soul had started. He had frozen in place, startled by the familiar feeling. He hadn’t felt such a sensation since he was taken from Nightmare.

The other bitties had noticed his frozen state and had worried over him until the humans had come into the room. The pulling had seemed to come from them and he had carefully moved to the glass of the den, looking out for his beloved brother. But when a human woman walked in instead, he had felt heartbroken all over again. He had watched her though, how kind she was even to the most mean of them. Watched her comfort and give treats for their good behavior

He had hoped, stars how he had hoped that what he was feeling from this woman was true. But still, he had hid, too much of a coward to face what could just be a trick of his soul. He had fooled himself into thinking that it was just a similarity that had made his soul reached for hers. 

When finally it was his time to take a picture, he saw she too was feeling something from him. Again, his hope grew and this time he allowed it to guide him, to take those steps to her to finally see if what he had hoped for was really there.

She had seemed as shocked as he was when she spotted him, tears gathering in her kind eyes. At the first touch of her arms around him, he had felt him, his other half, through her. It was like Nightmare had wrapped himself around her very essence, which now he realized was their soul bond.

They had cried together as though she too could feel his hurt from their long separation. A Dream and a Nightmare were never meant to be apart and yet they had been and it felt so good to feel him again. Dream could tell though that his brother had changed, he seemed to not even acknowledge him as he touched their splintered bond. When she had to leave, she had taken all feeling of his brother with her, it had hurt all over again and yet he had continued to hope.

He had not known how right he was about how much Nightmare had changed until the next day when she had shown him a picture of his brother. Still, the inky black goop that covered his once handsome face could not completely erase the kind and sweet brother that had stood up to those that tried to hurt them in the past. The one who told them stories as the lights were turned off, stories he remembered from their tree. Even though he no longer looked like the bitty he knew, he was still his beloved brother.

It would be lying to say he did not wish for his brother to be as he once was but as he took the chance to reach through Miss Y/N to his brother, he could feel many of the same emotions that were only Nightmare’s. The way he cared for others, how he told stories, how he could be ever so patient. As he felt these things, he knew he had truly found his brother again and with that acceptance, he could feel their bond start to mend. He wanted to be close to his brother so badly that he had pushed as much magic as he could into it, unknowing at the time that he was, in turn, binding his soul with Miss Y/N. All he could focus on at that time was being one with his brother again. With their bond renewed and as strong as it could be without them physically touching, he had sadly said goodbye to Miss Y/N again, knowing his brother had been found by a kind human.

During the weekend, he and all the other bitties from the fighting ring had been moved from the backroom to the front. He had to use some of his magic to calm the more upset individuals to make the move easier, but once upfront, they had gladly wandered around, meeting the other bitties in the room they were placed in. 

Things had been going ok in the new den until one of the Inks from his group had started pestering one of their Errors and things had really escalated when a Boss shoved one of his Baby Blues out of the way of food. That had almost ended with the Boss getting dusted by the Baby Blue’s soul bonded Sansy. Luckily with the help of the other Dreams in the room, he had enough magic to shut down the aggressive atmosphere.

The evening had been more peaceful afterward, the only hiccup had been when he received a hit from over his, at the time, unknown bond with Miss Y/N, by his brother who he had yet to see face to face. After trying to soothe the upset bond, the other bitties on the other end had seemed to calm down at least a little.

Back in the center, it had taken the separation of the bitties to end any bad interactions. The humans had noticed the divide in the room and he knew he had to fix it before they did anything. The day Miss Y/N had promised to come back, he had dragged the bonded Sansy who had almost dusted a Boss over to talk to the leader of the center bitties. He was happy to see it was another Sansy and just as he had hoped, they got along fine. Starting with making passive-aggressive puns, it had soon turned to joking. Just as they were coming to an agreement, Dream felt it.

It was like the very air had changed, filled with tension. As he had turned to lay his eyes on the dark bitty on the other side of the window, he would admit he froze, just like his brother did, his only eye a glowing spotlight fixed on him. He could feel it as it looked over at him, they were both taking each other in.

When she had picked up his brother and followed the helpful Mathew, Dream couldn’t help but take a step after them, shortcutting to the glass. He saw them enter the same room at the back as last time. He let out a shuddering breath when he lost sight of them. The young man had come for him, requesting he accompanied him. He had felt so nervous, doing his best to ignore the whispering voices of the other bitties who watched him perplexedly. 

He had quickly got to Mathew, impatient to meet his brother again, just one look at him hadn’t been enough. Even as he was carried into the room, his eyes were instantly fixed on his brother and then his mind went blank. He felt so much it made him speechless; he didn’t know where to start. It wasn’t until Miss Y/N had broken the ice that they both relaxed and finally started to talk… and yell, and finally come together. 

As to learning about his brother’s soul bond to Miss Y/N, he was shocked at first, but really, he was just happy for his brother. When he was taken away from them at the end of their meeting, he felt broken yet glad that tonight was to be his last night here.

Today, as she had promised, she was back here once more and, unlike the last two times, she had talked to the person in charge to let her walk around with him in the store. So here he was, looking up at her, sitting in a shopping cart basket, using their third and last mandatory 30 minutes session to look for clothes for him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring Night with me today,” she said as she placed another shirt in the cart. “I wanted to come over here straight after work so I could finally take you home. Believe me, he’s very excited to have you coming home today.” 

Dream smiled softly at her. She really was a kind person and seemed to want to do right by them. “It is fine. I am excited as well. Are the others ok with me moving in?”

She chuckled, folding up a part of light shorts that he actually really liked, “Even if they didn’t, I think Nightmare would start chucking them from the balcony if they said anything against you moving in.” She stopped talking, seeing him look up at her with startled eyelights, “Oh no Dream, don’t worry he wouldn’t actually do that. He knows better. Besides, I think Error might tie him up if he tried.”

This time Dream laughed, it was funny to imagine his brother tied up in an Error’s strings. He hoped his moving in didn’t cause too much trouble. He really did want to be with his brother and to make new friends.

“Do you see anything else you would like Dream?” She asked, pushing the cart down the aisle. “We still have a few minutes before I can’t actually take you home with me.” 

Looking back at the basket, already full with clothes, shoes, a few books, and even a few coloring books with crayons along with many accessories he didn’t even know he would need, Dream was amazed at how much she was buying for him. However, there was one thing he did want to do before they would leave…

“May I say goodbye to the others before I go?” He asked, hopefully looking up at her. He smiled when she nodded, pushing their cart towards the back.

“Of course, you’ve all been through a lot and they’re your friends.” She said leaning down so that she was pushing the basket with her forearms.

With her being so close, he could hear and feel her soul’s song soothingly hum as they made their way over to the playroom’s glass panel. It was no wonder so many of them felt calmed by her soul. It wasn’t being loud or intrusive and to bitties, it was nice and made you feel protected. He could see why his brother was drawn to her. Beside her kind nature, she also seemed to actually be willing to go a long way for her bitties.

Getting closer, he could hear the bitties talking as well as bells ringing as some of the more lively bitties tossed them around. Looking through the glass, he was glad to see that everyone seemed to be getting along better than yesterday.

Spotting his two friends, he waved to them. He knew that it was likely he would never see these bitties again. The scarred Sansy and his Blue mate had been with Dream for as long as he could remember. He let out a sigh as they moved closer to the glass, both of them placing their hands against the glass. He pressed his hands over theirs. He couldn’t help but feel sad to leave them behind.

Still, they were happy for him. He only wished they could come with him. Looking up at Miss Y/N, he could see she too wished she could take them with her. He knew though that this would be asking too much from her, she was already doing so much for him and his brother, as well as taking care of two other bitties.

Letting out a sigh, he leaned his head against the glass closing his eyes. He wished them the best of luck out in this world. Stepping back, he sat back down in the cart, wiping his eyes as he watched Sansy comfort Baby.

Miss Y/N stood there looking at the bitties, her eyes glossy as she watched them, he could hear and feel her sadness. Reaching up, he touched her hand making her look down at him.

“It is alright ok Miss Y/N, they will find a new home for themselves,” he comforted her, surprised when she took his hand.

“I’ll make sure they find a good home, Dream. I promise,” she said determinedly. He could only stare widely at her not really understanding what she was going to do for his friends.

Lowering his head, he looked at her hands holding his. He looked so small in her grasp. “Thank you but please do not push yourself too hard.”

She chuckled, smiling at him kindly, letting him wave one last time to his friends. He looked at all the others he had come to know before nodding at her that they could go.

Finally, with the last papers signed, he was off to his new life with Nightmare, his new brothers, and of course Miss Y/N, who was kind enough to show him how to get into the seat and how to fasten the seatbelt, and then they were off. He had never been in the front seat of a moving car and was amazed at how fast the world passed them by.

“Well let’s hope the boys haven’t destroyed anything waiting for us,” Y/N chuckled. Dream turned away from the window to look at her, seeing her smiling affectionately.

“Do they usually destroy things if you’re not with them?” He asked curiously, making her laugh again, shaking her head.

“No, they usually just cause problems for each other, well except for that one time,” she let out a sigh, “Let’s hope they didn’t do that again… Anyways, I’m happy I could finally bring you home. I know they are all looking forward to officially meeting you.”

He knew that was true for his brother but he wondered if that was true for her other two bitties. He had only heard a little about them and had not wanted to delve into his bond with Miss Y/N to inspect their emotions. He would have needed to be physically touching her to feel them, or have Nightmare touching her but he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries again.

“I hope I do not disappoint them...” He looked down at his hands. He felt nervous yet excited to meet them.

When she hummed, her soul let out a sad but hopeful song, “I doubt you could disappoint them Dream, just be yourself, and if they give you problems, you let me know so I can help.”

He looked up from wringing his hands, his sockets widening. He was surprised that she actually meant it. What a kind and odd human to want to comfort a bitty. He had always known there had to be kinder ones out there beside the ones he was used to but it still caught him off guard.

Smiling softly at her, he nodded and turned back to the window to look up at the sky. It was the first time he had seen it in so long, it saddened him it was nighttime as the sky was black but even the dark sky was a blessing to see; far off stars dotted the sky along with a crescent moon that smiled down.

It was beautiful…

When they made it to where Miss Y/N lived with his brother, Dream started to feel the now familiar pull of Nightmare’s soul; he felt his excitement build as she parked her car. Wiggling out of the seat that smelled like his brother, he crawled over the seats as she opened the door.

Being picked up and held gently was still a new experience but he patiently waited in her arms for her to collect the bags containing all the things she had bought for him. He started swinging his legs as she walked down a long hallway, careful his heels weren’t hitting her lower stomach with every swing. They still made contact a few times and he was worried she would be mad but all she did was chuckle at each tap of his feet.

He just couldn’t stop moving. The pull on his twin bond had been easing more comfortably as they neared the apartment and now had settled down to just a calm presence in his soul. When she opened the door to her apartment, his eyes traveled around before spotting his brother standing near the entryway, his black tendrils moving in waves as he looked Dream over.

Nightmare took a step back as Miss Y/N set him down in front of him. Dream smiled shyly at his brother receiving a gorgeous grin in return. He watched him look away and up to her, his cyan eyelight softening with gratitude. When he looked down at him, Dream couldn’t hold himself back and wrapped his arms around his brother in a hug.

He wiggled pleasantly when Nighty hugged him back in a one-arm hold, yet let out a squeak when he was suddenly surrounded by tentacles. Dream let out a joyful laugh despite the odd feeling of the tendrils moving against his back.

"Welcome home, bro." 

Dream nodded in thanks against his shoulder, not trusting his voice enough to reply. 

When he let go, he noticed that Miss Y/N had moved away from them and was giving a kiss to an Edgy who looked extremely excited to receive it. An Error appeared next to them, but when she went to give him a kiss, he ducked away, a yellow glow on his face. Dream smiled when he did finally let her kiss his forehead, even if he was still huffing a half hearted complaint.

He had thought that only Nightmare was soul bonded to her but maybe her other two bitties were as well. Glancing over at his brother who was watching them, smirking, he could feel how his brother cared for them.

“Red, Error this is Dream.” Y/N introduced them lightly, pushing the Edgy bitty, Red, closer to him. “Dream this is Red and Error my other two bitties.” 

Letting out a chuckle as Red growled at her, Error just stared at him looking him up and down. He gave them a shy wave moving closer to Nightmare so he could take his hand. His hold seemed to surprise him.

“I’m going to go put Dream’s clothes away while you guys get to know each other. Night, did you take out the meat for tacos tonight?” She asked his brother looking towards what he assumed was the kitchen.

“Yeah, moved it to the fridge a few minutes ago.” She nodded at his answer, Dream could feel Nightmare excitement rise at the mention of tacos, whatever those were.

With one last comforting smile to him, she turned away, giving a pet to Red’s head as she passed before leaving him alone with his brother and two new bitties. 

Feeling a tug on his hand, he turned to Nightmare who nudged his head towards the couch the other bitties were moving around on. They seemed to each have their own places on the piece of furniture and he hesitated.

“Come sit down next to me and you can talk to these bastards.” Dream looked surprised at his brother, letting out a gasp as he was pulled through a shortcut.

He huffed as he was pulled down by the back of his shirt next to Nightmare. The Edgy bitty, Red, growled at his brother before flopping down on his belly.

"Nightmare’s a bastard, not us." He grumbled, turning his narrowed eyes over to him. 

He looked like he was pouting and Dream really wanted to get up and comfort him. But his dark twin had wrapped a tentacle around his waist, keeping him near his side.

"I'll h-ave to a-gree with th-e che-rry, yo-u c-an be a d-ick." Error said from his spot on the other side of the couch.

Nightmare laughed, smirking at the other two, "You hurt my feelings trying to talk down about me in front of my brother."

Dream smiled sweetly at his brother, nudging his side. "Then maybe you should not have called them names Nightmare." His dark twin shrugged, smirking at him. "In any case it is nice to finally meet you both. I hope you can forgive my brother for his rude behavior thus far." 

"Holy shit I almost forgot how you Dreams are." Red was staring up at him with wide eyes but he was relieved to see that the Edgy was at least smiling at him.

"Wh-at did I say. P-ractically ha-ve the sun co-ming out of hi-s a-ss. D-on't worr-y lig-ht bulb, we're us-ed to yo-ur b-rother's b-ullshit." Error glance over at a nodding Red. "W-ell I a-m at lea-st, R-ed her-e ke-eps fallin-g for it."

Red stopped nodding to frown at Error, "I do not!"

"That better not be fighting you three.” Miss Y/N's voice had them all looking across the room, “Not on Dream's first day at least." She was looking down at her phone, smiling as she typed something on the screen.

An explosion of positive emotions came from Red at the sound of her voice. Dream felt Nightmare flinch away from it but not entirely recoiling at the feelings. He quickly took the chance to redirect the positive emotions into himself, instantly feeling his twin relax. He smiled when Nightmare tightened the tentacle around him in thanks.

Movement from Red had Dream turn his attention back to the rest of the room. The red bitty rolled off the side of the couch and, in a blink of an eye, was on the counter rubbing against her stomach making her laugh.

Dream smiled watching how happy the bitty was at the attention she was giving him, his smile widening when the bitty started happily purring. "I did not know Miss Y/N was soul bonded to the others as well."

A glitchy choking sound had him worriedly look over to see if Error was ok. The dark bitty’s face was flush yellow as he stared wide eyed at Dream. Nightmare cackled at his discomfort which caught the attention of the couple in the kitchen. 

"Night, what are you laughing at?" She asked curiously, looking over at them while she continued to pet Red’s back.

Chuckling, Nightmare slyly grinned over at her, "Dream thinks your soul bonded to these two."

Dream was amazed at how red her cheeks went; he hadn’t meant to embarrass her. He was surprised though when she giggled, kindly smiling at him.

"No, just to your brother…" she looked softly at his dark twin. It looked like she wanted to say more about it, but looked away from them down at Red who was pulling her shirt.

He grumbled something to her which had her kiss the top of his head before turning to the fridge, her face flushed. Red looked pleased with himself when he moved back over to the couch.

"Tch, wh-o would w-ant to so-ul b-ond wit-h a h-uman?" Error protested, turning away from them. Dream noticed however, that he had said this very softly, like he didn't want Miss Y/N to hear him. His multicolored eyes also never left her figure as she moved around the kitchen.

Nightmare scoffed next to him, "Don't let Error’s harsh words fool you brother, he would love to feel her soul." 

Dream watched Error’s face glow yellow at his brother's words. He didn't need Nightmare to say it, he could feel how Error truly felt about the idea of soul bonding.

"Brother don't tease, you know it's not right to push others into something that they feel uncomfortable with." He gave Nightmare a scolding look which he just shrugged at, giving him a smile.

Sighing, he looked away from his brother to see that Miss Y/N was smiling at him as she walked out of the kitchen. The small feeling of irritation he was feeling at his brother's nonchalance left him. He felt drawn in by her kind soft eyes and had to wonder if this was how the other bitties felt when they looked at her.

"Are you guys ready for dinner?" She called to them as she brought in a chair from what he guessed was the bedroom. He would have to ask her for a proper tour later on.

The sound of multiple shortcuts filled the air as the bitties that were sitting around him left, appearing at the table to take their seats. Dream let out a yelp as he was taken along with Nightmare’s to be placed in the seat that she had brought in.

Looking around him, confused by the sudden change of location, he was surprised that instead of a bowl or tray being set down in front of him, a lovely blue plate just the right size for a bitty was placed down, filled with what must be tacos. 

The feelings of excitement, surprisingly Nightmare was the most thrilled person at the table, and positive emotions that filled the room were already very filling to him. Dream watched as everyone dug into their food, talking and thanking Y/N, asking her how her day was as she asked about theirs. 

It was like watching a family, something he had seen on TV long ago. Looking over at his twin, he wondered if he remembered the promise that he had made years ago, that one day they too would have a family just like the one on the TV and they would be happy.

Watching Nightmare laugh at the cheese covered Red, he couldn’t help but feel like his brother had kept his promise. Especially when Miss Y/N reached over to help the poor Edgy, Error handing her napkins to clean up his mess.

Looking down at his untouched plate, he picked up his first real homecooked meal and took a tentative bite. His sockets went wide as his mouth was filled with the delicious taste of spiced meat, melting cheese, deliciously contrasted with the cool crunch of fresh lettuce.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked around to see the other bitties grinning at him, knowing looks on their faces. It was then he noticed he was humming as he chewed. Swallowing, he looked down from their looks.

“Forgive me, I didn’t…” He felt so embarrassed.

A soft chuckle had him look up at Miss Y/N who was smiling softly at him, “It’s fine Dream, I like hearing how much my boys love the food I make, I’m glad.”

His cheeks glowed gold as the other bitties snickered before going back to eating, “It is very good, thank you Miss Y/N.”

“Damn right it's good!” Nightmare said smiling at him, causing Red and Error to cheer along with him.

“Kitten’s the best!” Red said, bouncing in his seat. “She made me a mustard egg thing on my bonding day, it was the bomb!” Dream smiled at the excited bitty, even though the thought of mustard and eggs didn't sound all that good to him.

“That sounds very nice. I am sorry my accidental bond with her interrupted your special day,” he said, sending him positive feelings as an apology.

Red gave him a surprised look, mirrored by Error who was looking at him with wide eyes before looking at Nightmare, “H-ow is he y-our br-other?”

Dream laughed with Y/N as they all went back to eating and enjoying each other’s company. He thought he would feel left out when he first came here, or at least that it would take a few days for everyone to accept him, but now, as he laughed with them, feeding off both the wonderful food and positive emotions, he never felt so connected to others outside of what he felt with just his twin. It felt like he was always supposed to have been here.

After dinner, he helped her clean up the dishes, bringing them over to the sink and returning items that they had used to the fridge. He had scolded the others for their laziness as they had moved back to the couch, turning on the TV, only for them to smirk at him. He had huffed at them, ready to go at them again until a calming presence and a gentle hug from Miss Y/N stopped him. Her whispered thank you had a blush glowing across his cheeks again as he stuttered a response, ignoring the three pairs of eyes watching them.

Later, when he was taking a bath by himself for the first time ever and changing into a soft sheep onesie she had gotten him, which he simply loved, he had shuffled into the bedroom to see that they were all in bed, waiting for him.

Feeling nervous, he let out a sigh of relief when Nightmare poked his head up from the other side of Miss Y/N’s lying form. Grinning proudly at him, his twin patted her stomach, which had her laughing as his brother invited him into bed.

Shortcutting by Nightmare, he saw that Red had made a nest of blankets next to her right side, burrowing his head into her. He smiled at the pleased purring sound that the crimson bitty made. Error was lying on a pillow separate from them but for her left arm which he had wrapped himself around, sleepily watching him.

“Well are you going to lay down?” Nightmare asked him, he himself was laying under the blankets, only his head sticking out, his cyan eye light looking up at him from where he had pressed himself as close as he could possibly get to her side. He could see his brother's tentacles were wrapped around her.

He paused, looking around for a spot for himself to sleep. He let out a yelp as he was picked up and laid next to her head on her pillow. Staring into her eyes, he was stunned by how beautiful they were again, only to lose sight of them as the light was turned off.

After shuffling about for a few minutes to get comfortable, he laid his head down next to hers on the opposite side of the glitchy bitty. His eyes were caught by the glow of his brother's eye, a feeling of comfort spread from their bond, making him smile.

The soft sound of bitty purring filled the room, slowly lulling him to sleep, but not before he heard her lovely voice in the darkness, “Sweet Dreams.”

“Heh, nice.”

“S-hut u-p.”

Dream smiled as he heard Nightmare and his new brothers laugh along with Miss Y/N. Their positive emotions softly soothed him to sleep, the gentle song of her soul joined by the bitties’ purrs, this time with his own joining his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Dream is in the apartment!  
> Which is starting to get a bit crowded MC better work fast in finding them a home lol  
> Yes there was a Sansy/Baby Blue couple in there if you squint you might have noticed that Dream has a great love for his brother too XD  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	37. Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunting we will go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> A special thank you to [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke) for editing

Chapter 37

Dream was a wonderful addition to their family. He was very different from the other bitties, his calm and caring personality contrasting from their more mischievous and sometimes grumpy nature. 

He almost took on a mom like role in the bittie’s lives, especially to Red who he took under his wing. Dream made sure that his brother and Error didn’t go too far in their teasing, the two of them often seen hanging together. She figured it was more due to Red having a better attitude than the other two.

Dream's interactions with Error were interesting to say the least… Error seemed to try to dance around him, not wanting to interact, but she had seen him also try to help Dream with small things. If Dream needed something moved or getting something that was out of reach, Error would grumble but use his strings to help him out. For Error it was his way of showing he cared and Y/N was smitten by how cute it was.

Dream was also a lot more active compared to the others, often running around after her, helping her clean and prepare meals. He would also help her fold the laundry and put them away if she got busy with one of the others looking for attention. Dream was sweet, courteous, and shy when it came to him asking for something for his own sake. He was also kind enough to lift her mood after she’d had a hard day at work, something he seemed proud to do.

As for the two brothers' relationship, it was going well from what she had seen and heard. She often caught them sitting together talking or relaxing in each other's presence. Even came home one day to find them napping on their bed wrapped around each other. This didn't mean everything was great however. She had come home more than once to Dream sitting sadly on the couch with Red keeping him company while Nightmare would be grumpily outside trying to avoid his brother with Error sleeping in his hammock out on the balcony with him. 

While the two brothers loved and deeply cared for each other, the polar opposites of their emotions sometimes rubbed the other the wrong way. This caused them to argue or simply not want to be in the same room as each other for a while. This was leading her to quicken her search for a home for them. Maybe with more room, they wouldn't feel so trapped and their emotional output wouldn't clash as much.

That's why she was here today, meeting her realtor outside a potential house. Y/N would have loved to bring the boys, but people still view them as pets. She wanted them to have a say in their new home, so she told herself she would take pictures of the ones she looked at. It would help her remember which house was which, as well as letting the boys have a look.

But she was nervous. She still had issues with visiting new places and talking to people without her bitties. They gave her the courage to do things outside her comfort zone and without them, she felt like she was taking steps back to how she used to be.

She pondered, looking out the window towards the house. That was yet another reason she was looking for a home for her bitties. She wanted to give them a comfort zone, a real home where they could grow as a family and still have their own space when they needed it. Her one bedroom apartment couldn’t offer that no matter how much they liked the area.

The house she was parked in front of was just one of the many her realtor had wanted her to see. He had said it was just the house they were looking for but already she could see that the houses next to it were too close, like close enough she could open a window and ask her neighbor for a cup of sugar close. But she would still have a look, the inside might be exactly what they were looking for and they would have to put up with the rest. It was all about compromises. 

Looking down at the list her boys had made, she smiled at the things they had added to it. Even Dream had added a sunroom to the list, only then apologizing for asking and telling she didn’t have to. Her little light still needed to have more courage when it came to asking for things but she was confident given time, he would grow to be comfortable enough to understand he deserved it all.

Glancing back at the house, she spotted her realtor standing just outside. How he could wear pants in this summer weather was mind boggling. Taking a deep breath, she turned off her car, grabbing their list so she wouldn’t forget anything and stepped out into the blazing sun. She grimaced at the first touch of the humid air, closing the car door and locking it quickly before making her way over to the realtor. The sooner they were inside, the sooner they could get out of the sun.

“Tom?” She called as she neared him. She had only talked to him through email and phone calls but she had seen his picture on his emails so she kind of knew what he looked like at least.

The stout man turned to face her, smiling, “Hello Miss L/N! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

“You too, I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to make time to come look at houses with you. We just welcomed a new addition to our family, hence the urgency to get a home soon.” She told him, shaking his hand.

“Oh, congratulations! I didn’t know. Should we broaden our search for a place with more rooms then? For the addition? I know you said you would like three bedrooms if possible, but four might be more comfortable for a bigger family.” He asked looking down at his tablet. 

She shook her head, “No, the three bedrooms should still work fine.” 

Tom hummed looking up from his tablet, “Well if you’re sure then, would you like to go inside?”

Nodding, Y/N followed him up to the door. Everything seemed normal as they first walked in, white wall and open layout, the usual for homes nowadays. She took pictures as she went, not really interested in what she was seeing but she tried her best to stay positive. Everything was fine until they walked into the kitchen. That was when they both stopped.

“Um, what am I looking at?” She asked, staring around at the oddly decorated kitchen.

Tom chuckled, “It looks to be... a small village.”

Y/N supposed that was one way of describing the look of the kitchen, all the cupboards and walls were covered in what looked like detailed little homes and buildings. The walls were painted to look like a vineyard with painted vines crawling around the wall. The blue of the vineyard sky stretched up to the ceiling where a smiling sun was near the light.

She took a few pictures. She _had_ to show the boys this one. Even though there was no way she would actually buy this, it was crazy how much detail was all over the kitchen. They could always paint it all over, but it seemed like such a waste given all the passion someone had put in there. She didn’t even see the stove until she moved closer, noting that it was attached to the counter and the oven was hidden in what looked like a governmental building.

Coming back to Tom who asked her, “So what do you think?”

“I think every time I open a cupboard. I’ll half expect to come face to face with a miniature hidden civilization… so no to the kitchen. Plus the house itself feels a little small and tight. I know I haven’t seen the other two bedrooms but the living room is way too small already and that’s where we spend most of our time," she explained, walking away from the odd kitchen and back into the tiny living room.

It felt smaller than the one she had in her current apartment and that was saying something since it really wasn’t that large.

“So I take it you don’t want to see the rest of the house then?” he asked, looking at her curiously.

She grimaced. She didn’t want to be rude, he had taken the time to find houses for her to look at but at the same time she didn’t want to waste their time on a house that she and the others wouldn’t be happy in. Glancing at the back door, she could even see that the backyard wasn’t that spacious and there would be no way to grow Nightmare's tree, something he and Dream both seemed to want.

Letting out a sigh, she shook her head. “No, can we move onto the next one. Maybe there will be something better.”

“Hey this is your house. If you don’t like what you see, just tell me and we can skedaddle on to the next one. You and your family will be the ones living in it so don’t worry too much about my feelings about it,” Tom reassured her, leading them back toward the front of the house. “Here, let me send you the next house address and we’ll start our drive over.”

She smiled at him gratefully as he texted her the next address. She just had to stay positive. It would take time to find the right house for them but who knows maybe the next house could be their dream home.

Or not… the next house was interesting to say the lease. She didn’t understand why there was an outhouse in the backyard since there were two perfectly good bathrooms inside the house. Or maybe they weren’t working… The rest of the house was covered in wood and all she could see was the money signs flashing in front of her eyes when the time eventually came for replacing every single wall in the house.

The third house seemed perfectly normal until David let her know it had a basement which she thought would be fine until she went downstairs. To say the odd symbols on the walls and mannequin dolls laid about the room didn’t scare her would be a lie.

By the fourth house she was pretty much done, especially when they heard talking from the attic and found that the family who were selling the house were going to stay up there but wanted to sell the lower floors. Tom had called the house's realtor, visibly upset at them for not mentioning this on the selling page. As Y/N leaned up against her car, she wondered how anyone would think someone would buy their house with them living in it.

Sighing, she looked down at the list the boys had made and so far, none of the houses had everything, if anything at all. Though she doubted Error's requested chocolate mountain would have been on the list of things they could have found in these houses.

“Well this isn’t going well. How about you go on home, it's getting late and I’m sure your family is waiting for you. I’ll do a bit more digging and see what I can find.” Tom said to her as he made his way over to where she was leaning.

Standing up from her car, she nodded, “That sounds good. I do need to get home to feed my boys. Do you think if we widened the search, we might find what I’m looking for?”

“Well the further you are from the city center the more options you’ll have, that’s for sure. I’ll take a look. Any city you can think of that you might be interested in?” He asked holding up his tablet to take notes.

She shook her head. She had no idea what other cities were out there or what they were like. Her knowledge of the area was limited but she recalled that as soon as you left the city limits, it really opened up to fields and forest areas, and there were a few lakes somewhere nearby as well.

“Whatever’s the most safe and friendly towards monsters. I want to make sure that when I leave my family at home, they are safe.” She told him seriously, she would not leave her bitties in a place where they could potentially get hurt.

Tom nodded, adding some notes, “Of course, sound reasonable. Don’t want to live in an unfriendly neighborhood after all.”

“Also everything else on the list that I sent you earlier this month.” She clarified with him, making sure he understood what she was looking for.

“Yes I remember the list you sent me. Just remember that you might have to make one or two sacrifices. It's not everyday you find the house that has all your looking for. But I will of course do my best to find it for you.” he promised her smiling.

“Thank you. Well I should get going otherwise who knows what I’ll walk into when I get home.” Y/N chuckled, before shaking his hand and heading off to her car.

“I’ll contact you once I have some more houses., hopefully with some more truthful pictures.” He called after, her eyeing the fourth house.

Waving goodbye to him, she started her car before heading north towards home. Thinking back at the houses she saw today, she knew none of them were a good fit for them. Especially the third and fourth ones, the first and second were fine just not her style, too small, or had things that would cost extra to fix. The other two were simply out of the question.

She could see Error absolutely hating the first house with it’s village kitchen, and Nightmare would actually like the one with the freaky basement… maybe. She would have to show the pictures she had taken for them and let them tell her what they thought.

She let out a sigh when she finally made it home. It had taken her a while to find a parking spot in the parking garage and now she was tired, further exhausted by her unfruitful day. The sound of her phone going off had her pulling it out as she walked down the hall leading to her apartment. She unlocked the screen to look at the message from her coworker James, the rabbit monster, her face broke out into a smile as she quickened her steps to her apartment. She knew this would make Dream happy.

Stepping into the apartment, she smiled at the sight of all her boys spread out over the couch. It seemed like this had been one of the good days. Dream and Nightmare were sitting next to each other, relaxing with Red’s head on the golden bitty’s lap. Error was near the pile, his foot barely touching Red’s from a relatively safe distance. He had been trying to slowly get used to the other’s touch and so far he had been doing very well. It was almost a shame to wake them up.

“Hey guys, how was your day?” She called as she removed her shoes. She heard scrambling behind her so she looked over her shoulder to see what they were doing.

Red was excitedly waiting for her, as if wagging a metaphorical tail by the coffee table, the noise mostly likely having been him clawing at the couch in his haste to get there. Dream looked at him with wide eyes before smiling softly at the crimson bitty. Nightmare stood up from where he was sitting, stretching both his arms and four tentacles with a yawn. He grinned at her as he slowly made his way over with Dream following close behind. Error had been sleeping it seemed because he had jumped at the noises Red made and was now glaring at him.

“Was good Kitten!” Red said sliding his hand in his pockets waiting for her to come in. “Dream helped me open that new mustard ya got me.” 

“Aw, that was nice of him. Thank you Dream. At least I know if you open it, it won't be all over the counter.” She teased leaning down, she pressed a kiss to Red’s head that had him blushing.

Standing up straight, she moved over to greet Nightmare with a kiss to his mouth getting a purr from him, before petting Dream's head, smiling softly at him as he hugged her arm.

“Welcome home Miss Y/N! I was happy to help Red, and Nightmare took out something for dinner as well.” Dream said letting go of her arm.

"Dream I told you, you don't have to call me Miss, Y/N is fine. But thank you little light for taking care of Red. And thank you Nightmare, you guys help me out so much." She said, pressing a kiss to Dream's forehead, sad when he flinched back from her. She was just used to greeting the bitties with a kiss that she hadn't even thought about it. 

Turning to Error, she saw him staring at her, his cheekbones glowing yellow. Chuckling, she bent down again to press a kiss against his cheek. Y/N heard him hiss at her as she stood up again so she could turn around to sit on the couch with them.

She let out a sigh as she slumped into the cushions, feeling her bitties move around her to settle back down around her. The wind was knocked out of her, making her open her eyes. She huffed and smiled down at Red who was rubbing his head into her stomach, purring happily. Chuckling, she scratched his head turning her attention to the others. Her eyes landing on Dream reminded her she had something to tell him.

Pulling out her phone from under Red, who grumbled unhappily at being moved, she smiled at the picture James had sent her. “So I told my coworker James about the new bitties that came into the center you were at Dream. Since he’s been looking into adopting a bitty, I told him about your friends.”

Dream looked at her curiously as she turned the phone toward him, showing him the picture she was sent. The picture showed her coworker James holding the scarred Sansy and the sweet Baby Blue Dream had asked to say goodbye to, all of them smiling. His sockets widening, the golden bitty looked from the picture up to her; His eyes had turned into stars.

“Miss Y/N! You found them a home!” He said excitedly, taking the phone from her hand so he could look at it closer. Nightmare leaned over his shoulder so he could look at the bitties that were so dear to his brother.

“Well I suggested it to James that he should go visit them. Apparently, they immediately got along, and he accepted to take them both in. He’s a sweet guy and he'll take real good care of them.” She told him, happy to see that he looked relieved. She would have taken them in herself but she knew she couldn’t simply adopt every bitty that pulled on her heart strings, no matter how big their future house could be.

Dream smiled back up at her, handing her phone back, “Thank you Miss Y/N I am overjoyed they will have a nice home to live in and be together.”

“Of course, I hope all of them find good homes.” She reached over to him to hold his tiny hand, their eyes locking together for a moment.

“Riiiiight… So Pet, how was your day, you know, aside from saving all bitties in existence from horrible fates?” Nightmare butted in, bumping his shoulder into his brother, effectively breaking their trance.

Dream blushed, taking his hand back from her and huffed at his twin who was still nudging him with his shoulder.

“Work was good, not much happened thankfully,” she started. She paused and sighed when Nightmare and her edgy bitties suspiciously narrowed their eyes at her. Dream though only gave her a worried look. Looking to ease their doubts, she added, “He didn’t do anything today, I mean I didn’t see him and David’s been walking me to my car every night so.”

Her bitties had not been happy to learn of Justin stalking her at work, Nightmare had even tried to hide in her car a few times to come to work with her, presumably to ‘take care of the problem’ himself. But hearing that her coworkers were watching over her seemed to make them relax, she just had to keep telling them that everything was ok. She didn’t want them to worry.

“Y-ou went loo-king at ho-uses tonig-ht, right? Th-at’s why y-ou’re home s-o fre-aken lat-e.” Error asked sitting closer to her left side, pressing against her, he really was trying to get better at touching.

Y/N groaned, thinking about what she had seen today. She must have been making a face because the boys started laughing. She closed her eyes and smiled. She could tell all her boys apart just from their laughs. Dream’s was the easiest, being soft and sweet, Red’s was gruff, Errors was easy too, being filled with little glitches, and Nightmares was more of a deep, dark, sexy chuckle. 

“I know that look, it’s the doom face.” Nightmare chuckled a little more, leaning back into the pillows behind him.

“Brother that is rude, Miss Y/N is just upset.” Dream scolded his brother before reassuring her. Just by him touching her arm, she felt herself relax. “Do not worry Miss Y/N, you can tell us what is bothering you.”

She chuckled, petting Red’s back as he growled at Dream touching her. She knew he didn’t mean it since he had taken a shine to the bright bitty, but old habits die hard. “It's fine Dream. This is actually not my doom face but my ugh face, and yes, I’m home late because I went to look at houses after work. Let’s just say city houses are weird and I don’t know what’s wrong with some people,” she said her eyes turned up toward the ceiling. She then shrugged and pointed at her phone as she added, “I did take some pictures though so you guys could have a look.”

She offered her phone to them and Nightmare took it from her with his magic to look down at the pictures. The others moved and gathered around him, allowing her to get up so she could get changed out of her work clothes while they swiped and commented on each picture. She quickly changed, feeling a lot better in shorts and a tank top, before going back into the living room where the boys were still looking at the pictures.

Dream’s eyes were wide in astonishment while Error looked like he wanted to destroy her phone for daring to display such images. Red didn’t seem that interested but his eyes would widen every once in a while when he spotted one of the weird details in one of the pictures and Nightmare just looked bored, if not aloof, but she could see his eyelight twitch a few times.

Chuckling at their reactions, she headed to the kitchen to start dinner, happy to see that Nightmare had indeed taken chicken out earlier like she had asked. She turned on the oven and prepped the meat before putting it in the oven, setting the timer before leaving the kitchen to rejoin her boys.

“Pet, what is wrong with these people?” Nightmare grumbled, gesturing to her phone. “Who puts wood everywhere?!” He grouched as she sat back down.

Laughing, she reached for her phone, “I’m surprised that’s the one that bugs you the most.” She swiped across the pictures, “I knew Error would hate this one,” she said, pulling up the first house with the village kitchen.

“A-ll of the-m are ho-rrible! Esp-ecially that o-ne.” Error hissed as he looked at the image of the close up she took of the painted post office with an almost cartoonish boy peeing in the bushes next to it.

Red growled, rolling away from the others to his lay on his back, “I don’t fucking like any of them Kitten!”

“They weren’t all bad, that last one looked ok…” Dream said trying to be the positive voice in the room.

Y/N chuckled, shaking her head at the bitties' antics. “Sadly the one that actually looks normal has a family that wants to live in the attic while we live on the lower floors of the house.”

They all blinked at her, their faces showing different levels of shock, from Nightmare’s deadpan stare to absolute horror for Error.

“On second thought, might I suggest we extend the search out further? Maybe there are better options outside of the city.” Dream suggested looking away.

“Ya think!” Red yelled in exasperation as he rolled around on the footrest, growling at the mere thought of sharing the house with other humans besides his Kitten.

Error stood up from where he was sitting. pointing his finger at her, “You b-etter not ha-ve put an o-ffer do-wn f-or t-hat h-ouse!”

She laughed and shook her head, “Of course not! Like I would put you guys in that kind of situation. No, I asked Tom to look out further outside the city, you never know, there might be one with no close neighbors either.”

“But wouldn’t that make your commute to work take longer?” Nightmare asked furrowing his brow. He didn’t like the thought that she would be gone even longer.

She shrugged in response. She wouldn’t really know if that would even be an issue until they found a house they liked. It would all depend on the cost of the house and the cost of gas to travel back and forth between home and work. Time was just an added figure, she didn’t mind if it was thirty minutes to an hour drive to work so long as the house was perfect for them. But she did understand where Nightmare was coming from. The more time she’d spend driving to work, the less time she’d have to spend with them.

Sometimes she wondered if there was some way she could work from home, at least that way she would be able to spend time with her boys. But these were just thoughts, who knows yet what the future held or where their home would be.

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much right now,” she reassured them, seeing all of them looking at her. “We’ll just focus on finding a home and worry about the details later.” 

This seemed to relax them, going back to talking about the houses she had seen. Dream actually shivered when she told them about the crazy basement. Her edgy bitties seemed interested but had agreed they wouldn't live there, it was just too weird.

After dinner, they were back on the couch, getting settled to watch a movie when to her surprise, Error asked her a question she thought for sure Red would have asked.

"C-an we g-o with y-ou ne-xt time?"

The others looked at him curiously which made him blush, "I m-ean you prob-ably can't fi-nd a good h-ome so you ne-ed us t-o go w-ith you!" He said flustered by the attention, making the others laugh.

Smiling softly at him, she pulled Error into her lap. He tensed and the sound of static built for a moment before he relaxed in her hold. She hushed the others’s teasing before answering. 

"I'll have to ask but maybe for the next house I can bring you guys with me." She said thoughtfully. She wanted to bring them with her, it was going to be their home too after all. The idea of having the bitties run around an empty house, their little feet pitter-pattering around, made her smile.

“As long as Pet and I get a chance to consummate every room before we move in, I guess it’ll be alright.” Nightmare interrupted her cute thoughts as he smirked at her, much to the disapproval of Dream.

“Wait if he gets to do that, then I want in too!” Red growled grabbing onto her arm. “I call the couch!”

“Tch, y-ou all ar-e just pathetic,” Error huffed, a blush coming to his face. He looked away from the group before adding, “I w-ant her help set-ting up a s-wing in th-e pl-ayroom…” 

Dream’s cheeks were glowing gold, a finger to his chin as he thought out loud, a soft smile tugging at his teeth, “I could help Miss Y/N around the house, she might need help with the bathtub.”

The other bitties, including Y/N, looked at him surprised. They did not expect that from the golden bitty. Nightmare though, grinned slyly at his twin, raising his hand for a high five which Dream happily gave him.

She looked away from the brothers with wide eyes. There was no way that Dream meant that in a perverted way… he was just being sweet and wanted to help her, but still what if he actually meant it in that way...

“Let's move on shall we…” Blushing, Y/N picked up the controller to start the movie, bringing the topic of sleeping with her to a close. 

******

The next day, she was at work, listening to James gush about the bitties he was going to adopt. She was happy that she was able to bring them together. From the sounds of it things were going well for their interviews.

Her phone let out a ping as he was telling her about how much of a sweetheart the Blue was and she glanced down. It was a message from Tom.

"One minute James, my realtor just contacted me," she interrupted the rabbit monster mid gushing with a sheepish smile.

James’s ears shot up, "Oh! of course.”

Looking down at her phone, she saw a message from Tom along with a link to a house for sale. The message itself was pretty straightforward.

‘Hi Y/N,

This house was just listed and looks like it would be an amazing fit for your family let me know if you have time to look at it today!

Tom’

Clicking the link, her eyes widened in shock. Tom must be playing with her! There was no way this was in her price range. When she looked at what price it was labeled at, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. There had to be something wrong with the house. She skimmed through the page, looking at it again and scrolled through the pictures, each one seemed too perfect.

“Well? Any good news?” James asked wiggling in his seat smiling at her.

“Well maybe… It doesn't hurt to look at this house I guess, right?” She handed her phone over to him so he could look at it.

James looked at it, pawing through the pictures, his eyes widening with an impressed whistle, “Well I wouldn't say no if it was true, but it’s far. It would take about an hour to get there from here…” He returned her phone to her. “I say go for it, you never know.”

Y/N took a deep breath looking down at the picture of the house before switching over to the message to reply to Tom that she would like to see it, also telling him she was bringing her bitties. It was their home too.

After sending the message, she only had to wait for a short time before receiving an answer, letting her know that they could come and that Tom understood. Pleased with this, she just hoped it was another good day at the apartment. She wished she could let them know in advance somehow so they could rest up and not be cranky when she would load them up in her car. 

“You know, maybe I should get them a phone, just in case…” She thought out loud, it would be good to get them one if the house they found was farther away. James just gave her a confused looked as they headed back to work.

******

“But do we have to go?” Red asked rubbing his eye socket, she sort of felt bad the bitty had been sleeping when she got home. She would have carried him to the car letting him sleep but Error had decided otherwise, grabbing the drowsy bitty by the foot and dragging him off the chair he was sleeping on.

“You can stay here if you want to, Red. I just thought you would like to see the home Tom wanted me to see today,” she told him, looking down as he gave a large yawn, showing his sharp teeth.

Chuckling at how cute he was, she faced forward to Dream and Nightmare walking down the hall together. They had been holding hands when they first started but the dark bitty had let go after a while. Dream let out a lot of positive emotion when he was near his twin, and it was just too adorable to see how much he loved him.

“Y-es plea-se leave th-e baby h-ere wh-en we m-ove.” Error grumbled up to her from his messenger bag.

"Error, be nice. Don't worry Red we would never leave you behind!" Dream called back to them as they entered the parking garage.

"Hmm, don't know brother, it's tempting." Nightmare said grinning over at his twin, who rolled his eyes.

Y/N held Red closer to her pressing a kiss to his head as he grumbled, "Wasn't fucking worried…"

Finally reaching her car, she unlocked it so that they could get inside. She opened the door and Error jumped in first to crawl across the back seat to his spot behind the driver's seat, followed by Dream. She reached across to the center and helped Dream buckle his new seat, showing him how it's done while Red jumped up to settle in the last seat. She kissed Error's head as she pulled back, she knew he was just grumpy because he was tired, even if he was the one who had requested they accompanied her in the first place.

Climbing into the driver's seat, she glanced to her side to make sure Nightmare had finished buckling himself up then she entered the location of the house in her phone. She strapped it to the dashboard and started backing up as it called out the first direction to set them on their way.

"How long will it take to get there, pet?" Nightmare asked beside her, he was slouched in his seat looking over at her.

She hummed, looking at the directions on her phone. "About forty-five minutes it says."

"Ugh, why so long!" Red growled from the back huffing.

Chuckling, she quickly glanced up into the rearview mirror to see he was pouting, "Don't worry it won't take us that long, how about you guys take a nap so you have enough energy when we get there."

"Oh will we need a lot of energy when we get there Miss Y/N?" Dream asked curiously tilting his head.

Nightmare grinning slyly back at his twin, "I can think of a few things we could do in an empty house that would require energy."

"W-hy is every-thing a-bout s-ex with yo-u?!" Error cried, raising his hands in the air which caused Red to laugh.

"Who said anything about sex you perv, I was going to suggest we slide across the floor with our socks." Nightmare replied, shaking his head in exaggerated disappointment.

Y/N blushed as Error yelled more accusations at the other dark bitty. She had been thinking the same thing as her glitchy bitty. 

"Now Error, surely brother did not mean anything v-vulgar." Dream said blushing at the stream of words coming from the arguing bitties.

"Yo-u damn w-ell know h-e did!" 

Red had stopped laughing, suddenly looking excited, "But do ya think we could do that? Please Kitten!"

"Which part?" Nightmare smirked, dodging her hand that reached across to flick his nearest tentacles.

Red's face glowed crimson and he gave Night’s seat another complimentary kick."Th-the floor s-sock sliding ya bastard!" He grumbled something else she couldn't hear, only seeing Dream's face glow brighter.

Chuckling, she focused back on following the directions out of the city and into the countryside.

Although she had suggested they rested up, the bitties at the back showed no sign of settling down. Error used his string to tug at a tissue box sitting on top on the back seat until it fell on Red’s head. The edgy bitty snarled back at him and threw one of his shoes at him, almost hitting Dream who let out a surprised gasp.

“Le-arn to ai-m, you n-itw-it”

“Shut up ya stuck up glitch!” He threw his other shoe at the dark bitty, hitting the window.

Y/N startled at the noise and gripped the wheel to force her focus forward. Maybe it was a bad idea to cram the tired bitties into an enclosed space so late in the day. She was starting to consider turning back around when silence fell onto the car. She risked a glance at the back and found both Error and Red knocked out. Error was leaning on the door on his side, a lost stringed up shoe hanging from his fingers while Red’s socks covered toes twitched in his sleep. Dream had his eyes closed looking peaceful but he opened them to smile up at her with a slightly smug grin. Had they both tired themself out to sleep? Nightmare huffed with a knowing smirk and quietly watched the world pass by outside the window. 

It was a quick drive east to leave the city limits, then the suburbs before finally turning north into open grasslands and forests. From there it was a clear shot to their destination, well, as clear as a freeway could be. They passed by grocery stores and shops near the freeway but once they reached their exit, they saw fewer cars on the streets. Soon after, they were surrounded by nature, long stretches of road separating each house of the neighborhood; most homes could barely be seen from the road, only the roof of some of them peeking from behind trees.

She felt herself relax as they neared the house, pulling off the main road to drive down a two-way street. She spotted Tom's car first before the house came into view and her eyes widening. The photos were one thing, but seeing the real deal was completely different.

It was a one-story lake house, surrounded by trees. The exterior of the house was done in white wood panels with a foundation of spotted rock, giving the house an antic look yet she could see it had been newly remodeled. The house was at a slight angle to the street with a curved driveway leading around towards the front of the house. A large half circular window took up much of the front, the windows framed by dark wood. The roof was tiled, and some tiles looked as if moss was growing on it; she would have to see how much it would cost to clean it. 

She parked her car and turned to look at Nightmare who had gotten out of his seat to look out the window. Dream climbed upfront to join his twin and they both gawked at the house with wide sockets.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked looking back at the house.

"Looks old…" Nightmare grumbled though the tone in his voice made it seem he still sounded interested.

"It might look old Nighty, but I personally find it quite charming, also it looks like it was newly renovated,” Dream argued back softly. “Will we be able to look inside Miss Y/N?" he added, looking back at her curiously.

"Yep, that's why we're out here to look at the house. Hopefully the pictures were truthful," she said, seeing Tom coming out from around the front, motioning for her to pull up into the curved driveway. "Dream, go sit back down and wake the other will you."

"Of course!"

She waited until he was seated before pulling into the driveway finally seeing the front door as well as the garage. A set of rocky stairs led up onto a wooden porch with two carved beams on each side leading up to double doors that made up the front door.

Parking the car again, she heard the others waking up as she opened the car door. She stepped out and felt the pressure of Nightmare shortcutting to her shoulder before opening the back door for the others to get out. Dream was the first out, staying close to her, followed by Error yawning and Red looking pitifully up at her, curling his shoeless toes under him. Rolling her eyes, she picked him up and grabbed his stray shoes before closing and locking up the car.

Herding her bitties towards the door took a while as they were distracted by looking around them with wide eyes. They probably had never seen so much greenery in one place. Smiling at Tom as she neared him, she let Red go when he squirmed out of her hold. He hopped on one feet after the other, quickly slipping his shoes back on before running forward to inspect the front yard’s grass, with Error and Dream following him.

"Good to see you again Y/N, I was just inside to make sure it's really as the picture's description said. Also to make sure we don't have any unwelcome surprises, especially since you were bringing your family this time around. Don’t want anything bad to happen." Tom said, smiling down at the Red bitty who was pulling at the grass. Dream was taking tentative steps into it before pulling his foot back, Error just stared at it, frowning.

"Thank you." Really, she felt better with the bitties here. "I hope it is exactly like the pictures. I'm actually surprised this place was listed at this price. Are you sure it's right?"

Tom nodded, "Yes it is, but that's something we'll talk about after you see the house, if you wish to put in an offer."

"Right, come on you guys let's go check out the house!" She called to her bitties playing in the grass, Error was the first one back having not wandered that far while Dream had to run back dragging Red who had been rolling in the grass.

"Come on cherry, we don't have all day for you to be playing." Nightmare grumbled, shortcutting to the ground to lift up the struggling Red with a tentacle.

She chuckled at the pouting Red as he mumbled something about a strange smelling tickling carpet and guided them to the porch stairs. The porch itself creaked but didn't sag anywhere as they walked to the door. The entrance was framed by a double door that opened into a long hallway of beautiful brown wood with a large curtainless window at its end that allowed light from the setting sun to flow almost all the way down the hall. 

The bitties looked around and spotted an entryway to the left of them leading into a larger part of the house and, before she could stop them, they ran around the corner.

"Wait, you guys!" She followed after them as they looked around the large living room. 

"Don't worry,” Tom assured her as he smiled at the bitties’ enthusiasm. “I checked the house, there isn't anything here that should hurt them." 

Trusting Tom, she headed straight up toward the back until she reached the patio door. On her left was a short passageway leading to a pair of heavy duty washer and dryer under a large utilitary pantry. Long shelves lined the wall all the way around the corner back toward the hall. The left wall was predestined to hold all cleaning products or tools with the help of additional shelves and hooks. On that same wall, at the very corner before the main hall, a wooden door opened onto a few steps, leading them into the garage.

It was wide enough for two small cars, or if she ever felt like it, one car and a worktable with enough space to store tools and material if needed. The floor was raw cement and the walls were a little barren but it looked sturdy. She spotted a device next to the garage door and, answering her silent inquiry, Tom confirmed the door was automatic. Having taken in all there was to the garage, including the breaker box in the far right corner, she moved back inside and returned to the entryway to search for her exploring bitties. 

She walked into the room she saw them disappear in and looked around. It was a fairly long, open room that flowed right into the kitchen with high ceilings. At the end of the living room was the large half circular window that she had seen outside. It stretched across the wall, from the floor, almost reaching the ceiling. She smiled as she saw Dream had his face pressed against the glass as he looked out at the front yard and forest. To the right of the window and near the entryway was an interesting curved stone fireplace with an exposed black flue. Wood beam stretched across the white ceiling with a candle chandelier hanging from the center of the room.

“Kitten! Look how much food we can put in here!” Red called to her. She smiled at Dream who ran past her to see what the cherry had found.

She turned around towards the kitchen seeing that Red was holding a door open to a large pantry next to the side-by-side fridge and freezer. Walking over to him, she looked inside to see it was an actual walk-in pantry. Her eyes widened at the possibility of the amount of food they could store. Stepping back, she looked at the rest of the kitchen, the cupboards were white with a blue-tiled backdrop. The space was wide and there was an island in the middle of the room decorated in the same soft blue as the tile, the counters were done in white marble. A giant stove stood on the other side of the island, isolated under a brick archway set deep into the wall. 

The room was lit by two hanging glass lights along with the ceiling windows that let in natural light from the angled ceiling. There was another set of windows that went across the back wall above the long counter with the sink, letting her see out into what looked like another room.

A door opened to her left and she turned to see Nightmare opening the glass pane door to step outside, Dream closely following after him. She went to follow but stopped when she didn’t see Error anywhere. She glanced around and spotted him further down the hall that led to the garage and the laundry room. 

Seeing that he was safe, she stepped outside with the twins, finding them looking around the wood and glass structure of a sunroom. It was a nice sized room where she could see them spend some time, maybe if they got a few beanbags or lounging chairs. They could even set up a table and use it as a second dining room on warm days. A door to the left lead out onto a wide, long veranda that looked like it wrapped around the garage towards the front. She watched her bitties press their faces against the glass as they looked out into the backyard. Something she didn’t see and worried her was the fact there was no fence to be seen around the property. But the twins were more absorbed by something they spotted at the far corner of the yard.

“Look brother, there’s a tree there.” Dream said pointing outside.

“We’re surrounded by trees but I assume you’re talking about the one that’s standing oddly in the yard.” Nightmare grumbled looking over curiously at a tall old tree that looked like it had been there for a very long time. Its branches looked thick and strong and spread widely around the trunk, some of the lower branches showing signs of having been used by the ropes of a swing in a distant past. 

Dream turned to look up at her as she moved closer, “Do you know what kind of tree that is Miss Y/N?”

“I don’t know little light, but I’ll take a picture of it and send it to my mom. She's good with plants, maybe she'll know.” She said, pulling out her phone to take a picture of it and sending it to her mom.

“Thank you, Miss Y/N it does not matter what variety it is but still, I am curious to know," Dream said smiling shyly.

She smiled softly at him, “Of course, besides it would be good to know especially if we decide to move here.” 

Looking back at the rest of the yard, she found it was really wide and somewhat well kept, with lush green grass that looked like it was well taken care of. She could picture them planting flowers or even having their own little garden out there. She would have to see if she could hire a gardener to take care of it if it turned out to be too much work, but having so much space really opened up the possibilities. She led the bitties back inside and found Red and Error standing on the island, waiting for them.

“This place is so huge, Kitten!” Red shouted motioning his arms to the open room.

Error smirked over at him, “Y-es, one o-f us m-ight get lo-st be-cause it’s s-o la-rge.”

Red glared over at him, making her chuckle. It must seem really big to them compared to their apartment. 

“So, what do you think so far?” Tom asked, placing his tablet on the counter and smiling at them.

“I really like it." Y/N answered, her gaze going back toward the living room. "The living room and kitchen are really nice and it has the sunroom that Nightmare and Dream wanted. I like how the windows let in a lot of light, especially that big one in the front. It's very unique. There’s a nice space here in the kitchen where we can set up our dining table and still have a lot of space between the two rooms.” She told him, her bitties nodding approvingly beside her.

“Well, there’s still the bedrooms to look at so why don’t you all go check those out while I stay here.” Tom suggested pointing to an entryway next to the pantry that leads into another hall.

The bitties were off before she could say anything, crossing the vaste kitchen in hurried steps, shaking with excitement to explore. Smiling, she followed after them. In the hall, there were four doorways: the first one was right in front of her and led into a bedroom. It was a nice size room with a sliding door closet, and two tall windows where she saw Red standing on the ledge, looking out with wide eyes.

“What do you see Red?” She asked walking up behind him to look outside. Her eyes widened as she saw across the yard was what looked like a lake.

“Kitten, this place comes with a lake.” Red cried pointing out the window at the large stretch of water, tears in his eyes. “I asked for a pool and I get a lake. This is awesome!”

“As long as you only play in the shallows and I’m there with you then, yeah I guess we have a lake to play in… maybe.” She said smiling down at her excited bitty, her heart melting as he smiled up at her.

Leaving him to look at the other rooms, she found the door to the left of this one led into a bathroom that had the standard tub shower combo along with a sink and toilet. It was done moderately with dark tiled floor and white walls, the tiles in the shower were also white. She would have to add color into the room to make it more appealing, as it was the guest bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom, she spotted Error sitting in a window seat that was at the end of the hall. She passed the third door on her left and walked up to him to look outside at the trees and a part of the front yard. “This is a nice spot.”

“Wo-uld be goo-d for n-aps or ge-tting awa-y from ever-yone for a w-hile…” Error grumbled pensively as he looked up at her. She could tell this was important to him and having these little spots away from everything, not only here but also in the sunroom or at the end of the other hall was something Error really needed that their current appartement could not provide. It made her heart swell that he’d already have found some areas he could see himself relax in.

“True, we could get some comfy pillows and cushions to make it more comfortable for you.” She suggested seeing him light up at the idea.

Crossing his arms he looked back outside, “Y-yeah.”

She dropped a light smooch on his head and left him alone to walk back up the hall to the third door she had ignored. It led into another bedroom about the same size as the first with a glass sliding door closet as well. A large window was on the right side of the room on the wall facing the front of the house and two tall thinner windows looking out towards the lake. This would be a nice guest room for if they ever had anyone over to visit.

Back out into the hall and passed the first two doors there was another set of double doors at the other end of the hall leading into the master bedroom. 

The ceiling in the middle of the room was bumped up higher with wood covering the inlay. lights were embedded into the wood along with a chandelier that was set in the middle of the room. Two windows framed where the bed would sit looking out to the backyard and lake. On the right side of the room were two sliding barn doors behind which she could hear Dream and Nightmare‘s voices coming from. She walked inside to find the master bedroom had its own bathroom with another set of large windows that made you the left corner of the room. She found the bitties on the window sill above the corner bath, noting they too had spotted the lake outside. She sighed looking at the wide and long porcelain tub. She didn’t usually like baths so much because tubs were never long enough and most times, she ended up sitting up just to be able to stretch out her legs. But this one looked like she would actually be able to lay down in it. It even had jacuzzi control on the sides. She would definitely want to try that if they moved here.

Next to it was a nice size shower that was done in slate tiling. The floor two was tiled in slate but a different kind, shades of blues and browns running through it. The vanity was white with double sinks, and white granite countertops. On the right side of the bathroom was a walk-in closet that had her eyes widen at how much room there was.

Walking back out, she smiled at Nightmare and Dream who were standing on the bathroom counter, “So Pet, what do you think?”

“Yes, Miss Y/N, do you like the house?” Dream asked, his eyes turning into stars.

Leaning against the counter, her smile widened as her dark bitty maneuvered himself onto her shoulder. “Well, I love it but the price seems too good to be true. It’s also suspicious, you know.” It was such a good price for the house, there had to be something wrong with it. Nothing could be this good and cost so much less than what she thought it could be. “What about you two, what do you think of the house?”

“We like it, Pet, it looks like it has everything for everyone, I’m sure cherry is excited about that lake out there.” Nightmare chuckled, rubbing his head against hers.

Dream came up to her so she could pick him up, “Indeed Miss Y/N, it looks like a lovely home but are you alright with the drive to work? I understand it is quite a bit further away from your workplace.”

Holding him close, Y/N walked out back into the master bedroom to see Red and Error wandering around the room. Actually, Error was wandering and Red had taken off his shoes, trying to sock glide across the hardwood floor while the other bitty watched, amused. “It’ll be fine, but we’ll worry about that later. First, we have to see if they’ll accept the offer.”

“S-o we’re mo-ving here the-n, huma-n?” Error asked, walking over to her.

“We’ll see,” she winked at him. “Come on, let’s go talk to Tom and see what we need to do next to get this house.” 

“Fuck yeah our house!” Red cheered, running out of the room without his shoes.

She smiled and shook her head at the excited bitty and bent down to pick his shoes up before following him. She found Red possessively growling at Tom about this being their house now and that he should leave, and quickly walked over to intervene. Setting Dream down on the counter, she started to talk to him about an offer. With luck, her and her bitties might be getting a new home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait this chapter took a while to write and edite lol  
> But yep house hunting, don't worry I'm not going into detail on how the buying process works because boring...  
> Also on both Twitter and Tumblr I added a picture of what the house layout would look like incase your curious  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	38. Knit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting to hear if they got the house, she decides to start packing nonessentials stumbling across something that caught Error's eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> A special thank you to [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke) for editing

Chapter 38

After making an offer on the house they had headed home. She was hoping to hear back from Tom soon to see if they took it or not, then  would begin the real process of getting the house. What really made her happy though was how excited the boys were about the house. She had to remind them that they didn’t  own  the house yet  and  that it all depended on the house owners if they took her offer or countered  it .

Still, she couldn’t hold back her own excitement either, bringing home boxes to the apartment to start packing the nonessentials. Like the extra blankets and clothes that she wouldn’t need until winter or for work.

That’s why she was in the closet that Saturday, packing what they didn’t need, the bitties keeping themselves busy in the other room and  staying out of  her  way. Well almost all of them, Error had joined her in the closet  to watch her pack.

“Di-dn’t you say th-ose other h-umans haven’t give-n us t-he house ye-t? W-hy are y-ou in h-ere packin-g yo-ur junk?” he asked her, sitting on the dresser in the closet.

“It's not junk. We’ll need these blankets in the wintertime, it does get cold here.” She told him, holding up a blue blanket before folding it.

“S-till say you sh-ould just toss the-m and get n-ew o-nes.” He grumbled, laying down on his stomach, his right leg and arm hanging  loosely  over the edge.

Y/N shook her head, her eyes  wistfully  looking at a stack of blankets different from the rest, “I couldn’t do that, a few of these were knitted by my grandma.”

Error was quiet, looking down at her with a curious look. She  always  tried not to be sad or frustrated in front of them so it must  have looked odd for her to look so sad,  especially  over a few blankets.

“Wh-at is knit- ted ?” his question had her look up at him, the sadness in her eyes slowly  subsiding .

She looked  thoughtfully to the side before glancing down at the blankets she had been talking about. Reaching for one of them, she unfolded it, showing  off  the complex pattern of yarn that made up its length.

"Knitting is a way to create different textiles or fabrics, so you can make garments, toys, blankets, um, all kinds of stuff really," she explained standing up so he could have a better look.

“You me-an s-ome-one made tha-t?” He actually looked fascinated by the interwoven yarn. The edges of his teeth even tugged upward into a small smile  as he ran his hand over it, "D-o you kn-ow how t-o kn-it?"

She was surprised he was so interested in knitting. Error was her one bitty that didn't have a hobby. Nightmare had his obsessions with protecting the old tree outside, Dream had already taken up going around cleaning every nook and cranny he could find, although it could have been he was just looking to make himself useful - he did tend to get fidgety when he had nothing to do - and Red… Well, there was Red, but he seemed content to watch TV, sleep, and drink mustard, so perhaps he didn’t need a hobby. But knitting… Maybe this was something Error would be interested in.

"Yeah, I know how to knit, would you like to see something I made?" she asked, curious to see if he would.

He dropped his hand that had been petting the blanket to sit back on the dresser and looked away, cheekbones glowing, "Tch."

Her lips pulled into a knowing smile.  She folded the blanket in her hands and placed it in the box, "Well, if you don't want to then I won't make you, Error."

His head snapped toward her, "He-y! I- didn't say I di-dn't want t-o see your st-upid knitt-ing th-ing, so show it t-o me!"

She chuckled then moved further into the closet to look around the clothes she had hanging in the back. Shifting some of the clothes around, she finally found what she was looking for.  She slipped it from its hanger  and stepped back over to him, spreading her arms out so that he could see the long cobalt blue scarf.

Error’s multi-colored eyelights  grew larger as he  gawked at the stitchings, “Y-ou ma-de th-at?” 

“Yeah, it took me a long time to make it, mostly because the stitch pattern was complicated.” She brought the scarf closer to him so she could see what she was talking about, “The pattern’s called star stitch, the knits are supposed to make it look like it's made of stars.”

“I-t’s o-k I gue-ss…” he grumbled, looking away from it, dropping his hand that had been reaching for it.

Y/N smiled softly at him, happy to see he liked it. “Thank you, I worked hard on it.” As she went to hang the scarf up, a thought came to her. “Hey Error, would you maybe like to learn how to knit?”

The glitchy bitty sat up straight, a look of interest appearing across his face before  he caught himself and  frowned, standing up to show his back to her, “T-ch, lik-e I’d wa-nt to lear-n so-mething as st-upid as kni-tting.”

She was a little hurt but smiled, knowing that was just how he was. “Ok, well, if you ever want to, just let me know.”

Error huffed, glancing at her from the corner of his sockets. With that last look, he shortcutted out of the closet, most likely to his nest in the living room.  She shook  her head  and finished putting the scarf away along with a lot of her other winter clothes that would be packed up soon.

But before she could turn back to finish up the box of blankets, her cell phone started to ring,  startling her .  Her hand flew to her short’s pockets to pull it out, a nervous shiver running up her spine. Could it be? So quick? She eyed the display, looking to see who was calling and smiled, letting out a sigh: It was her mom.

Pushing the green button to answer the call, she put it on speaker so that she could continue packing while they talked.

“Hi, Mom!”

“Hi sweetheart, how are you doing?” Her mom asked, making her smile widen.

“I’m good, so are the boys. They, and work,  are keeping me busy. How are you?” she asked, placing another blanket in the box.

“Hopefully, you're finding time to go out and find someone.” 

Y/N winced. Right... she still hadn’t told her parents she was already in a relationship, 

“But I’m doing ok. There’s nothing to do in town, so that’s a little boring,”  her mother added, unaware of her daughter’s predicament.

“Well, you knew that when you guys moved there, I mean the town has one main street and nothing else but the local stores.” She  commented . It was something her mom was always complaining about. Closing up the box, she pushed it towards the back of the closet. She needed to keep them out of the way so they could move around comfortably.

“I know but still... oh speaking of moving, why didn’t you tell us that you were looking for a house? I had to hear it from your sister, who heard it from her friend that you were asking for the phone number of a realtor.” She could hear her mom huff, sounding a bit upset.

Y/N groaned, pressing her forehead against the dresser; she knew she had forgotten something. “Yeah, I’m looking for a house for the bitties and me. The one-bedroom apartment is starting to feel a bit cramped now.”

“Well if you would stop taking in every bitty that was dropped in front of you, then you wouldn’t have that issue. Shouldn’t you wait until you’re in a relationship  to  move in with them? Would make it a lot easier.” She rolled her eyes at what her mom said, it was again something else she had  often  told her she should do.

“You know I couldn’t do that, I could never abandon my boys just because the room in my apartment was too small.  Besides , I can’t wait forever for some random guy to come into my life so I can finally get a house,  you know me better than that . Also, who says I want to be in a relationship right now? I have my boys and they make me really happy.” She raised her head from where she was leaning it  to frown down at her phone.

Her mom sighed, “I’m not saying you should, I’m just giving my opinion, I just don’t want you to be alone for the rest of your life.”

“Mom, I’m not alone. I have Nightmare, Dream, Error, and Red with me. Hard to be alone when I have four bitties.” She told her, turning around to sit on the floor, she moved her phone onto her lap.

Movement by the closet’s door had her look over to see Nightmare and Dream both standing there watching her. She smiled at them reaching out a hand to them, her golden bitty quickly  came to her side, taking her hand to press his face against her palm. Nightmare frowned down at her phone as he joined his brother next to her. She hadn't known how tensed she had gotten while talking to her mom until Dream touched her, sending her calming emotions, making her relax.

“Not the same boo, but I get what you mean. So, how is the search for a house going?” She let out a sigh of relief that her mom decided to drop  the subject . She knew it was something she would have to tell them one day, but she still had no idea how she was supposed to  bring up that conversation.

Nightmare had moved to sit next to her hip, leaning back against her  while  Dream smiled at her as he let go of her hand. She smiled back at him, grateful for her two bitties helping her. The golden bitty winked at her before moving to sit next to his twin.

“It’s been interesting that’s for sure, but I put an offer down for a house outside of the city that we liked. I’m hoping to hear back from the realtor today. We’ll see if they take it or not.” She told her, reaching down to take Nightmare's hand in hers  and gave it a squeeze .

“Oh already? That was fast, usually, it takes longer to find something. Did you take any pictures so we could see it?” Her mom asked, sounding surprised.

“Well, I took pictures just so I could remember which house was which, so I’ll send you the ones I took of the house.”

The conversation moved on to the other houses she had seen and how  hopeful she was that they got this house outside the city. While she liked  the area they lived in  now , she was ready to have a place away from all the people and noise.

After  promising to send the pictures to her mom, she finally hung up, letting out a sigh  as  she leaned her head back against the dresser. She knew her mom meant well, it just felt like she was trying to tell her what to do and how to live her life sometime. It was  partly  her fault for not telling them about the house hunting and her relationships with her bitties but still, that didn’t mean she had to tell them everything  just  to get their approval.

“Are you alright Miss Y/N?” Dream asked her, his golden eyes staring up at her as he stood up.

“I’m alright  now little light.” She smiled softly, looking over at him, feeling all her negative energy leaving her with their help.

Nightmare stood up next, rolling his  shoulders  as he stretched before finally looking at her, “Well I hate to burst your mom’s bubble but, you’re already in a long term relationship.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  She chuckled, placing a  sweet  kiss on his mouth before standing up from the floor, leading the twins from the room.

“Kitten! Can we have hotdogs  fer  lunch today?” Red called from the living room.

Her eyes softened as she saw her other two bitties there. Error had indeed  retreated  to his nest while Red was laying on his back on the couch’s footrest, his head hanging over the edge, smiling upside down at her. 

“Sure, sounds easy enough.” She shrugged heading into the kitchen.

“Fuck yeah!” Red cheered, raising his arms into the air, not moving from his position.

Laughing at his antics, she pulled out some hot dogs from the fridge to make their lunch. Glancing into the living room as she placed them in a pan, she felt her heart melt at the sight of her boys. She was lucky to have brought them into her life and no matter what, she had no regrets.

********

After lunch, the bitties had gone back to the living room, Nightmare was reading one of the books Dream had picked out from the center. The golden bitty resting his head on his darker twin’s shoulder, listening to him read. Red had crashed in his usual spot, loud snores coming from him as he napped off  the impressive number of hotdogs he had eaten. Error  however  was silent. He had come down to eat but once he was done, he had shortcutted back to his nest  without a word . She hoped she hadn’t offended him in some way when she  had  offered to teach him how to knit. He had just looked so interested that she had thought he might like to learn.

After the dinner cleanup, she went back into her closet to start working on packing her winter clothes. Making the box was easy but the loud screech of the packing tape made her wince. She hoped it wasn’t loud enough to disturb the bitties, though knowing Red, he would probably sleep right through it.

Giggling at the thought of her  sleeping  little cherry, she flipped the box over so she could get packing. Walking  further  into the closet, she was happy that she wouldn’t need to pack any of her decorations for the holidays  since  she had kept them in the boxes that she had moved them in. 

Taking a few of her long-sleeved shirts, she walked out of the closet to lay them on the bed, folding them and placing them within the box before going  back  in to grab more and repeating the process.

As she was doing this, she spotted a  recognizable  bag in the back of the closet. Placing her armful of clothes down, she went back to grab it.  As she hel d it up, she could feel  its familiar  weight in her hands, making her smile  with fond memories .  She walked back out of the closet but paused before she left the bedroom.  Peeking  around the corner, she let out a sigh seeing that Night and Dream had fallen asleep while reading.

She walked  out into the living room  and  looked up at where Error's nest was to see him watching her. Winking at him, she nudged her head,  beckoning him to follow her before sitting down on the floor cross-legged.  She pulled  the tall bag closer to her,  undoing  the drawstring loose so that she could open it and reach inside. She searched around before finding a netted bag. She pulled it out halfway  and  smiled at the blue yarn.  Perfect .

She pulled it out the rest of the way  and placed the yarn on the floor before reaching back inside the bag. Feeling her way around to find the pockets on the inside, she checked each one before finding what she was looking for.  She made  a pleased sound  when  she pulled out two little knitting needles, something she would use for smaller projects or to help with lost stitches.

Error shortcutted down next to her, looking at the ball of yarn she had pulled out. He glanced up at her, curious as she again went into the bag, not wanting to interrupt  her . He opened the bag the yarn was kept in, touching the soft string with wonder as he ran his phalanges over it.

Pulling out the last thing she would need, she smiled  and  set  it  on the floor in front of her . It was a brown ceramic bowl with patterns of flowers around it. Two holes to rest the needles were  situated  near a swirl cut into the bowl.

She moved  the bag out of the way and set it next to her, glancing back at Error. She smiled as she watched him pull the ball of yarn from the bag. He was so fascinated by it, it was really cute.

“Error?” she called him, getting him to focus on her, “Do you want to see how to knit?”

She watched him furrow his brow before he shyly nodded, a light yellow glow on his cheekbones. Happy to see he had changed his mind , she reached for the ball of yarn in his hands , feeling a little bad for taking it from him. She placed it in the yarn bowl, slipping the thread through the swirl in the bowl.

Error was watching her the whole time, his eyelights curious and attentive as she brought the string in front of her.

“Ok, so to start, you have to make a long tail slip knot cast on, like this.” She held the thread out in front of her so he could see. Making a loop she grabbed the other side of the string, pulling it through, making sure she had the right amount of string on the slipknot to do her cast on. “Now that we have our slipknot, I’m going to place it on my needle.”

She reached for one of the small needles, sliding it through the slipknot, and tightened it. Looking up at Error, she actually felt surprised to see how attentively he was paying attention to what she was doing.  His little multicolored eyelights dilated a little as they carefully followed the movement of her fingers.

“This next part you might need to sit in my lap to see it better.” She chuckled quietly when he looked up at her with wide sockets, eyelights shrinking back in shock .

Frowning, he growled at her, “W-hy the h-ell do I hav-e to s-it on yo-ur lap?”

“Because it’s going to be hard to see how I cast on from where you're standing.” She told him calmly. She didn’t want to push him;  she was already very proud of how much better he was  when it came to touching.

Grumbling, he moved closer to her, climbing into her lap and  flopping  around to sit down on her legs. “The-re. You ha-ppy?” He huffed, crossing his arms  as  the blush  came  back to his face.  There was only the slightest sound of static before it settled down .

Giggling, she moved the needle down in front of him so he could have a closer look before answering , “Very, thank you.”

He  let out  another  growling protest but didn’t get off her lap, focusing back on the needle in her hand. She felt her heart flutter at his closeness, happy that he didn’t seem too upset to sit on her.

“Next, you take the tail of your knot and hold it in a fist like you're giving someone a thumbs up.” She showed him what she meant by taking hold of the string, “ Then, you wrap the yarn around your thumb like so.” Again she showed him, going slowly, “Then  you  bring your needle down to below your thumb and through the loop on your thumb, bring the other side of the knot that’s coming from the ball and wrap it once around the needle.” She stopped to make sure he got it,  waiting until she got an acquiescing grunt in response before resuming , “And then finally, using the needle, pull the thread that you wrapped the needle through the loop, making your  second cast on .” She repeated the process again to show him. “Some people say to make a gun shape with your fingers to cast on, but this  technique  is better for beginners.”

When she had four stitches cast on, she held it towards him, “Would you like to try?”

“F-ine, sin-ce you d-on’t want to d-o it.” He mumbled, taking it from her hand.

She was pleased to see that he wasn’t having trouble holding the needle and yarn in his hands and watched him  carefully  cast on his first stitch, muttering her instructions to himself as he concentrated . She helped him  whenever  he got stuck until they had 8 cast on the needle. 

“I think that should be  a good enough width for a scarf for you, it’s the easiest thing to learn how to knit.” She told him grabbing the other needle as she took back the one he was holding. “Now, you hold the one with your cast ons in your left hand while you knit with your right hand. So the needle in your right hand goes up through the loop and behind the left needle. You take the yarn that’s attached to the ball and wrap it around the needle in  the back. Then using your right needle, pull that thread back down and through the loop. Then just pull up and your first knit stitch is made, so you just keep doing that all the way to the end.”

She showed him again,  repeating the motion slowly ,  delighted by the attention he was giving her . It was really cute actually to see how focused he was about learning to knit. Finishing the first row, she handed the needles back to him so he could try, letting him figure it out. He was catching on rather quickly as he continued to knit,  slowly at first but soon got a little faster as he got used to the motion .

Her smile softened as she watched him, noticing the error glitches that were all over his body started to fade as if the knitting was calming him. The room was quiet but for the sound of Red’s snores and the light tapping of the needles as Error worked. It was a lot better than packing that’s for sure. It was so nice to have a moment like this with him, sharing something they could both enjoy together. It felt like they were connecting like they never had before and she silently thanked her grandmother for this precious gift.

Not being able to help herself, she bent down and kissed the crown of his head, making him stop knitting, stunned. It wasn’t like she hadn’t kissed his head before, but she felt  at peace pressing her lips against him. He leaned back,  tilting his skull up to look up at her with  wide, fuzzy  eyelights, the needles  abandoned  in his lap.

“Sorr-“ she was cut off when his teeth pressed against her lips , her glitchy bitty stretching his neck up, pushing himself up to reach her. Her eyes went  wide, lips still  slighting parted frozen in shock. 

Error pushed up from her lap, pressing his mouth against hers  more , a  soft  growl coming from his chest as he moved closer.  Her heart fluttered as the initial pause and  she closed her eyes, pressing her lips against his  in return  as he turned himself around in her lap so he could have a better angle, his hands  resting  against her chest  for support .

It was different from the kisses she had shared with Night before; it felt almost tingly, probably because of the glitches. Sighing happily, she lightly touched his sides to hold onto something as they continued to kiss. She felt his mouth tentatively open, making her moan at the touch of his five tongues against her lips. Parting her lips, she felt her face warm as he let out a glitchy groan, sliding his tongues inside, twinning around hers. A pleasurable warmth spread through her as if a warm blanket was wrapping itself around her chest and-

“O-Oh dear! I am so sorry Miss Y/N. I just… just felt such a positive emotion I…” Dream’s voice had them both jump apart.

Error  promptly  fell back into her lap as he spun away from her, grabbing up the knitting he had dropped. He sat himself back down in her lap, trying to make it seem like they hadn’t just been caught kissing.

“Yo-u didn’t s-ee any-thing lig-ht bulb!” Error growled over at the golden bitty who was smiling at him as he moved around her.

She felt her face blush as Dream's golden eyelights looked up at her then back to Error with a knowing smile, “You mean, I did not see you kissing Miss Y/N, my brother’s mate?” There was a bit of jest in his voice. Not so much that he would sound mean spirited, but just enough to remind her he was indeed Nightmare’s brother. 

Error lowered his knitting, narrowing his eyes at the other bitty, “He s-aid I co-uld!”

Dream chuckled sweetly at the upset Error, smiling softly, “Do not worry Error  my friend , there was no ill intent behind my words. You see, Nightmare  has also given me permission to soul bond with her.”

“Well, I’m glad Nightmare is giving everyone permission to soul bond with me,” Y/N huffed  with a fake pout , not really upset. They had talked about it before as well.

Both bitties looked up at her with wide  sockets  as if they had forgotten she was there . Error looked away first, grumbling an apology as he went back to knitting. Dream looked up at her, his hand clasped over his chest.

“Miss Y/N, forgive us. That was rude to talk about in front of you. We would, of course, first ask you before ever doing such a thing, as it  does require both parties to consent,” Dream assured her,  lightly  touching her knee.

She smiled at him,  a quiet sigh escaping her lips . It wasn’t like the idea of soul bonding to her other bitties was bad, she just didn’t want to think that she was just giving out soul bonds to just anyone. She did love all of them  just as much  as she did Nightmare  so it made sense to her to want the same kind of bond with each of them . “It’s ok Dream, I understand, it’s just a little embarrassing.”

Dream looked relieved to hear that she wasn’t upset.  He sat down next to her  to watch Error work. He was doing really well considering it was his first time knitting and was steadily picking up speed, his movement precise and sharp for a first timer .  She would have to see if she could find videos for him to watch so he could learn more. Maybe he would like a book of stitching patterns, or she could introduce him to that online yarn store that had some.

“What da fuck are  yall  doing on the floor?” Red mumbled waking from his nap. He crawled over to lay his head on her shoulder. 

Cooing, she rubbed her head against his tiny skull, “I was just teaching Error how to knit.”

Red purred and snuggled into her neck, breathing in her scent. She could feel him open his sharp teeth getting ready to nibble but  he paused, seemingly finally taking in what she said. “The fuck is knitting?” he asked, looking down at Error who was too focused on his work in her lap to answer. Dream pouted over at the crimson bitty for his vulgar language.

Red though wasn’t paying attention to anything she realized. He had stopped watching Error and was now eyeing the yarn ball rolling around the bowl as yarn was pulled. She chuckled as he rolled off her shoulder and off the footrest to land on the floor next to the bowl, hypnotized by the spinning ball.

“Do-n’t you f-ucking d-are touch th-at!” Error hissed at  him without  stopping his little fingers from knitting the tread around his needle.

Red grumped at the glitchy bitty, not taking his eyes off the ball, “Fuck you, it just looks soft…”

Y/N had to cover her mouth as the crimson bitty bent down and lifted the yarn out of the bowl, sitting down with it. He let the yarn roll out from his hold, crawling after it as it unraveled.  It continued to roll away from him and he chased after it like a feline stalking its prey .

“Dam-n it R-ed!” Error growled at the cherry who had stolen his yarn.

Red ignored him, rolling around with the ball  when he caught it and getting tangled in the thread. He started fighting it as it got tighter. “The damn thing’s fighting me!”

“Hold on cherry, I shall help you get you untangled.” Dream cooed  proudly as he got up from where he was sitting.

Error groaned, slumping back into her lap.  His expression changed to a mocking grin when the crimson bitty started to whine,  his fighting having made  the tangles worse. Chuckling, Y/N shook her head as she watched Dream try to help save Red from the  _ evil  _ ball of yarn.

“Ugh, what is he doing now?” Nightmare asked,  sleepily rubbing his socket , finally waking from his nap. She smiled up at him as he wrapped his cool tentacles around her neck and head.

“Well, it looks like he’s losing the battle against the fearsome ball of yarn.  I suppose this is what he gets for  interrupting Error’s knitting.” She told him.

“Kitten help!” Red cried, pleadingly looking over at her.

Dream tried to  soothe  him as he worked to get the yarn off, “Do not worry Red,  I almost have you freed .”

Nightmare sighed, shaking his head.  He loosened his tentacles around her and pressed a kiss on her forehead, “You should probably help Dream.”

Y/N  giggled and pressed a sweet kiss on his mouth before looking down at Error who was watching them with narrowed eyes. Smiling softly, she bent down and kissed  him  on the teeth as well, getting a sound of static for her troubles as he  quickly  scrambled away from her, needles and yarn clenched to his little chest . It looked like Error was more for private kissing  rather than public like Nightmare  or  Red.

Moving onto her hands and knees, she crawled over to where Dream was pulling the last of the yarn off Red. The crimson bitty growled at the ball as though it had insulted him, rolling away from it and into her arms. She bent down and pressed a  reassuring  kiss to his head before  picking up  the ball off the floor.

“Thank you for saving Red,  you’re my little hero Dream .” She winked at her golden bitty, pleased by the glowing blush  that spread on his cheekbones .

“O-of course Miss Y/N.  It is always a pleasure to be of help!” He smiled brightly up at her as she tucked her legs under  her . 

Holding the ball of yarn in one hand, she started to fix it so Error could continue knitting  later . Red snuggled up onto her lap as she worked,  apparently spent from his little hunting game . She sighed as she worked over all the knots that twisted the thread, rolling it back around the ball.

She could hear her three other bitties talking in low voices to each other and what sounded like a near crash from Error until Dream seemed to soothe out whatever had almost caused it. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was ok, only seeing him pout with Nightmare slyly grinning at him.

Just as she was getting the last of the knots, her phone started ringing.

She tensed.

She had been expecting the call back with both excitement and apprehension.  Setting down the ball of yarn, she pulled out her phone from her pocket, slightly moving a purring Red.

She took a deep breath  when the name on the display confirmed her thoughts and swallowed loudly , the bitties behind her falling quiet at her sudden change of demeanor . She  slowly  brought the phone up to her ear.

“Hello, this is Y/N.” Her anxiety skyrocketed until the cool touch of Nightmare’s tentacles  grazed  her arm. Dream was by her knees, placing his hands on her  and glowing  as he used his magic to calm her.  With the combination of the negative feelings being drained out and the positive ones flowing in, she felt her shoulders relax and her attention was calmly brought back to the person on the phone.

“Hi Y/N, it’s Tom, is now a good time to talk?” he asked with his usual happy voice .

She looked  at  her bitties with a thankful smile , “Oh, um, yes right now is great.”

“Well, I just  got off the phone with the lake house owners and…” He paused. The suspense was killing her. “I  wanted to congratulate you on becoming a new homeowner!” He cheered over the phone.

She was stunned speechless as tears came to her eyes, her chest tightening, “No way…”

Tom’s jovial laugh echoed in her ear.  “Yeah, they took your offer! Now I wanted to talk to you about when we should do the house inspection, as well as when you need to make your first payment.”

She covered her mouth as the tears started running down her cheeks, her bitties calling to her worriedly. “One minute.” She mumbled, still shocked.

“It’s ok, take your time,  I know  it’s a lot to take in  for a first time owner .” Tom assured her.

Lowering the phone, she looked back at her bitties gathered around her, all of them giving her a wide range of worried looks.

“Well, why are you crying? What happened!?” Nightmare hissed, his face morphing to an angry one at the sight of her tears.

Her lips stretched up toward her cheeks and  she smiled happily at them, which confused them more. Dream was also smiling now, feeling her excitement before she could even tell them.

“We got the house!” she shouted, swooping down to take them all in her arms, hugging them close.

“What really kitten!”

“P-ut me do-wn!”

“That is wonderful news Miss Y/N.”

“Ha! Like they had a choice.”

Laughing at all of their reactions to the news she set them back down before picking up the phone she  had  dropped. “I have to talk to him about an inspection and whatnot, but oh my god! We just bought a home!”

Red and Dream cheered with her while Error and Nightmare just grinned happily in their own way.  Y/N stood up to grab a pen and paper to take notes, happily thanking Tom for his work. They began to go over  what  needed  to happen next as she paced excitingly in the room. She felt like this was another new amazing journey in their life together. There was a lot to be done but she knew that in the end, it would all make their life even more exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot they got the house!  
> And Error learned to knit! Check out my twitter or tumblr of an adorable fanart from Katsuke of Error knitting!  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	39. Dream Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking with Dream and celebrating that they got the house what could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> A special thank you to [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke) for editing

“So, why are we going to the grocery store again? Didn't you go just three days ago?” Nightmare asked from the front seat of the car, watching her as she tried to fix Red's seat.

The last time he was in it, he had shortcutted out of the car without unbuckling, causing the straps to twist and tangle together. She had sighed, and given the lazy bitty a reprimanding look, which he had innocently ignored at the time. So here she was, trying to untwist it so he could ride safely in the car, battling the humid air of summer.

"Because I thought it would be nice to celebrate getting the house by making something special before we have to start packing everything up," she explained, smiling triumphantly when she finally got the knot out of the seat belt.

"I think it is a wonderful idea, Miss Y/N, may I offer my help when you make it?" Dream asked her as she watched Red getting into his seat.

She smiled warmly at her golden bitty, "Of course Dream, that would be fun."

"I want ta do something fun with ya too when your done baking, Kitten!" Red interrupted Dream from replying, grinning widely at her as he finally sat in his seat.

She giggled at her attention-grabbing bitty. “We’ll see sweetheart,” she said, placing a kiss on his forehead just to smile widely at his glowing face. She closed the door to the back, going around the car to hop into the driver’s seat. She casted one last look back at the boys to make sure they were set then turned the car on and got them on their way.

“W-hy did I hav-e to c-ome th-ough? I was al-most done w-ith that damn sc-arf.” Error growled in the back as she was pulling onto the freeway.

“Don’t worry Error, it won’t take us that long to find everything we need. Did you get a chance to look at those videos on the computer, love?” she asked him peeking in her rearview mirror, smiling at the yellow glow that spread across his cheeks.

The glitchy bitty huffed as he crossed arms looking out the window, “Tch, cou-rse I d-id. Tha-t’s wh-y I want to fi-nish the sc-arf so I can tr-y them.”

Dream looked interestedly over at Error, “The scarf you are making is quite lovely, you are very talented at knitting Error. Do you think I could request you make me one next?”

“Wh-at do I lo-ok like to yo-u?” the glitchy bitty grumbled, looking pleased that someone noticed his natural skills of knitting.

“A virus… or some type of deformed Muffet,” Nightmare smirked back at him, ignoring his twin's reprimanding look.

“Fu-ck y-ou new-t!” Error growled at the goopy bitty who only chuckled at how upset he was, “You da-mn wannabe po-rno oct-opus!”

“Ha nice!” Red snickered.

“Night…” Y/N glanced over at Nightmare reproachfully. He shrugged at her, seeming pleased with himself. 

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to Error, smiling softly to see that Dream was already calming the irritated bitty down. Her little light really was amazing at settling any fights before they escalated. Though she supposed Nightmare was taking care of that, seeing as he seemed to be in the mood to feed off negative emotions today.

“Kitten, ya think we could get some mustard while we’re at the store?” Red called up to her, looking hopeful.

“Don’t we have some at home, Cherry?” She asked as she pulled off the freeway and onto the street.

“Ha, the little piglet has been drinking it like crazy, trying to get enough magic for _something_ , huh, cherry boy?” Nightmare slyly grinned over at her.

Red growled, “Ya wanna go, huh!” He slouched in his seat, his tiny feet kicking the back of Nightmare’s seat. “I’ll show you who's a little piglet when we get out of this car!”

Y/N sighed. This was supposed to be an enjoyable drive, shopping with the boys she loved and later making something special to celebrate their new home. But Nightmare just seemed to be gunning for a fight with these two.

“Brother, must you really do that right now? You are ruining the day for Miss Y/N.” Dream said softly, he was staring intently at the back of Nightmares chair. “Please, for her and my sake, control your hunger.”

She had no idea what her golden bitty was talking about but what he said seemed to make Nightmare pout, grumbling something that sounded like a weak comeback. A calm came over the car then as Dream tried one more time to relax Red and Error. She smiled warmly at Dream from the rearview mirror, he really was amazing.

She parked the car at the monster grocery store and turned to look at Nightmare to see he still seemed grumpy. Y/N had no idea what was causing this need to instigate in Nightmare today but she hoped whatever it was, they’d work out soon… maybe she needed to give him some special alone time.

Her face flushed at the thought and she shook her head to clear her thoughts of all the naughty stuff she could do to help him relax. She didn’t miss the sly knowing grin he graced her with as she stepped out of the car. Her thoughts must have been showing on her face. Quickly heading over to the carts sitting outside, she grabbed one the closest one to roll it back to the vehicle.

Nightmare was standing on top of the back of the car, looking around, and the sight made her laugh. He kind of looked like a guard dog like this, surveilling the area. The others soon joined him in waiting for her to come back. As soon as she was close enough, Error shortcutted into the basket of the cart, setting his messenger bag down into it, before climbing inside it. He gave a glitchy growl when Red scrambled into the bag next to him but settled, both of them peaking their heads out to glare at the world.

She felt Nightmare shortcut onto her shoulder as Dream moved into the larger basket up front, holding onto the cart bars to keep balance as she headed towards the entrance. Walking into the store she was suddenly hit with the thought that in a few weeks they wouldn't be coming to this store anymore.

This was the store she had gone to, when Nightmare had come into her life, to get food to help him heal. It was almost sad that they would probably never come back to this store which had fed her bitties all this time. Her dark bitty nuzzled her head, most likely feeling her sadness. She smiled softly, it was silly of her to feel this way about a store. But still…

"Miss Y/N, are you alright?" Dream asked, peeking up at her from the cart.

"Yes, I'm alright little light. Just being emotional." She chuckled, smiling down at him. She felt her bitties eyes on her as she pushed the cart over to the veggies and fruits, trying to find the lemons.

"What are ya going ta make, Kitten?" Red asked, standing up on the tip of his feet to look at the oranges they passed.

She hummed thoughtfully grabbing a plastic bag hanging next to the lemons, "I was thinking we could make cookies."

"Co-okies? H-ow is that so-mething you ma-ke to celebra-te? Wh-at about c-ake or pi-zza?" Error grumbled, glaring at the bright yellow fruits.

“Ye-ah! Cake and pizza kitten!” Red piped up next to the glitchy bitty, grinning widely up at her.

She was a little disappointed they didn’t like her idea, but still, she had a reason for picking cookies over cake. “If we make cookies, they’ll be just the right size for you to eat, plus you get more of them than slices you could get from a cake.”

They were still pouting but at least they looked more interested now, except Nightmare who let out a little frustrated grunt, looking to the side… What was with him today?

“I think it is a wonderful and thoughtful idea Miss Y/N. I have never had cookies before so I look forward to learning how to make them with you,” he declared enthusiastically. There was a small shout from the next isle that made her look to the left. She waited a few seconds, but then shrugged, turning back to the golden bitty. 

“Thank you Dream.” She smiled at him, glad that at least one of her bitties was excited about her idea. “Maybe we can also get one of those build your own pizza kit for dinner, that could be fun. That way we could put anything you want on it," she suggested glad to see that Red and Error were both grinning.

“Sweet!" Red cheered. "Cookies and homemade pizza sound good kitten.” He wiggled in the bag excitedly, bumping into Error who shoved him away from him.

Error pouted, though looking just as interested, and crossed his arms with a huff, “F-ine do wh-atever you w-ant.”

Chuckling at the glitchy bitty, she peeked over at Nightmare to see if he had any problems with her idea, curiously though, he was looking around the store not paying attention to them. Y/N nuzzled into his side to get his attention, which only got her a pat on the head as he seemed to be focused on something. He had been awfully protective of her since he learned about Justin. He sometimes even got snippy with the others, even going as far as antagonizing their friends at the Farmers Market. Poor Cinnamon...

Looking around them, she couldn't see anything that would have caught her dark bitties eye. Giving a mental shrug, she turned back to the three in the cart, “So what would you guys like to have on your pizza?”

Red grinned widely, showing off his sharp teeth as he clenched his little hands in fists in front of him. “Meat!” 

Giggling as the other bitties either cheered or grunted in agreement, she pushed the cart forward gathering a few things in the vegetable aisle, feeling a little proud she had found a compromise that the bitties could agree on. She stopped to pick up some more mustard for her cherry who hugged the condiment to him, staring up at her with little red hearts in his sockets.

“What kind of cookies are we going to be making Miss Y/N?” Dream asked from the basket, cutely organizing the produce they had gathered.

“Hmm, something light and fun.” She stopped just outside of the baking aisle, thinking. “How about... Snickerdoodles?” 

Their perplexed looks had her chuckle as she moved into the baking aisle. It was deserted if only for a woman further down, looking at her phone. She stopped a bit away from her and looked at the shelves for baking soda, which she knew they didn't have at home, along with cream of tartar. She was momentarily distracted from her search when she felt Nightmare’s amusement. He had turned to look at the other woman, staring intently at her.

Before she could say anything, her hand was nudged by Red who was handing her his mustard, “Kitten, which one should I drink first, the spicy or the classic?” 

Taking them from him, she really tried to consider which she would drink first. She loved spicy food, but classic was good too. “I don't know, love, which one do you like the most?”

Error had turned to look at the woman too, chuckling at whatever had caught Nightmare's dark amusement. She was glad he seemed to be feeling a little better but she really hoped he wasn't teasing the poor woman, Y/N didn't need to have a confrontation with someone over her bitties being rude.

“I'll have the spicy one than!” Red grinned up at her, tossing the classic mustard in the cart behind him. Luckily, Dream was out of the way when it dropped behind him, causing him to make a moue of reprimand at the crimson bitty before picking up the bottle and putting it upright with the rest.

Pushing the basket near the spices, hoping to find the cream of tartar, she heard Nightmare and Error were still chuckling at something that was even managing to pull Red out of his mustard heaven. 

“Hook, line, and sinker. He's so easy…”

“L-ook at his fa-ce, fuck a-re Lil Bros hil-larious.”

Nightmare’s and Error’s whispering made her frown, realizing this must have been what he had been focused on since they stepped in the store. Her thoughts were interrupted however when her goopy bitty nuzzled her neck. She yelped when one of his tentacles slipped down the back of her shirt and slid over a sensitive part of her back, sending a pleasurable shudder down her spine.

Embarrassed, she swatted at the adventurous tentacle, giggling at him. 

“Nightmare, knock it off.”

“Hmm, why? I know you like it,” he whispered tantalizingly into her ear. 

Rolling her eyes, she returned to the rack of spices in front of her. She didn't know what had gotten into him today, but from the look Dream was giving his twin while moving the mustard bottle, she knew he was up to no good. Finally finding the cream of tartar, she handed it to her golden bitty who took it and placed it next to the other bottled stuff in the cart.

She turned to continue on with their shopping but stopped noticing the woman was heading towards. She had a Lil Bro on her shoulder and they were both looking at Nightmare. The woman looked shy and nervous, but her bitty, however, was openly glaring at Nightmare. She tensed, putting up her guard but still tried to give her a friendly smile.

“Can I help you?” she asked, seeing the woman stiffen at being caught staring. 

She stuttered nervously, her hands in front of her, and began fidgeting with her fingers. “Hum, no, not really I just… I couldn’t help but notice… um..”

Y/N's face softened seeing how nervous she was, knowing exactly why she had been staring. She chuckled lightly as she nudged Nightmare with her head. “You're curious about this guy, huh?” she said affectionately. People often stopped and stared, sometimes warily, at her goopy bitty, though she did notice the Lil Bro give her an odd look.

“Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I’ve just never seen a bitty that looks like this before… Is it really a Nightmare?” The lady seemed to relax, which was good, she didn't want to scare her. It was kind of cute how her bitty was holding on to her, sending protective glares at her slyly grinning Nightmare. He looked like he wanted them to keep going, but the lady had seemed genuinely curious and open, and she didn't want to pass up the opportunity to enlighten a fellow bitty owner on how even if they came from difficult backgrounds, they could still be wonderful life companions.

“Yeah he’s my first bitty,” she explained, snickered at the goopy bitty on her shoulder. Catching him continue to glare at the taller bitty, she poked his cheekbone to interrupt his fierce glare. “Nightmare, stop teasing her poor bitty.” Nightmare huffed like she had just ruined his fun and patted her head with one of his tentacles, making her roll her eyes. 

Regardless, he relaxed against her, even going so far as pulling back the negative aura she had grown so used to feeling. She turned back to the other girl to continue. “He had a rough start, was in a pretty bad place for a long time. Nightmares are known to take in negative emotions, but too much and it can do this, corrupting them.” 

“Oh… that’s… kind of sad. I’m sorry to hear that.” 

She was a little surprised to hear that; most people were usually so quick to judge Nightmare. It was refreshing how this girl actually felt sympathy for her dark bitty. Not that he cared what other people thought of him, of course. She knew there were very few people he did care for which he continued to demonstrate as he kept bugging the other girl’s Lil Bro, staring with his dark amusement and smirking smile that showed he really wanted to harass this other bitty.

Which is why she was surprised when the girl made her next comment, “But he seems so tame…”

She tried to hold in her giggle, Nightmare could be well mannered but tamed, no. Maybe she wouldn’t have thought that if her bitty had focused his fun on her instead of her bitty. Error laughed his glitchy chuckle, and Red finally popped his head out of the back to laugh gruffly at the girl's words.

“Tch, ta-me my a-ss.“ Error scoffed, grinning up at the other dark bitty who was also chuckling at her comment.

“That bastard is always bugging Kitten,” Red growled up reproachfully at Nightmare. She reached down to pet the top of his head, turning his growl into a purr. She didn't need them fighting right now, even though all she could feel was Nightmares pleased emotions.

“Brother really does have a hard time behaving.” Dream commented, porting up onto her other shoulder from where he had been organizing the groceries. 

Y/N gave her golden bitty a soft smile, even when he knew how bad Nightmare could get, he was still sweet when talking about his brother. The other girl was looking at Dream warmly as did her Lil Bro. It was always so easy for her Little Light to change the mood of those around him, he really was wonderful.

Nightmare didn't seem fazed at his fellow bitties' words and instead smirked proudly. 

The girl glanced between her dark and golden bitty both perched on each of her shoulders, seeming to want to ask another question. She gave her an encouraging smile.

“Is there any way he could be uncorrupted someday?”

She blinked, surprised again that the girl’s question. It was something she, herself, had wondered when she had first found out what he was but it was so long ago, the thought seemed almost alien now. She wistfully looked at him, “No, sadly not, but I love him for who he is. He certainly makes life interesting.”

His cyan eyelight looked at her softly. She didn’t care what Nightmare looked like; she still loved him anyway. Pushing her love for her dark bitty towards him, Y/N almost melted as she felt him return her feelings, his eyelight wavering into that cute heart.

Their staring into each other's eyes was broken though when Nightmare snapped back to glare menacingly at the Lil Bro that had been smirking.

The other girl must have noticed the intense look they had shared because she was blushing and for a moment, it almost felt like she was radiating something like the light was hitting her face in a weird way as she glanced away from Y/N to lock gaze with her own bitty. She wondered if the two were like her and her bitties, but she was never good at picking up on such things, so just smiled at them and sneaked a kiss to Nightmare’s cheek while they were looking away.

She was interrupted from nuzzling her grumpy bitty by Red, who always wanted attention when it wasn't focused on him. “Kitten, can we go now? You promised we could… you know.” 

Her two darker bitties chuckled suggestively and she flushed pink. “Yeah Red, we’re almost done, just two or three other things then we’re heading home.”

She knew he was talking about the pizza but still, did he have to phrase it like that? They should probably finish up their shopping. There were still cookies to be made and all this thinking about feeling toward her bitties made her want to spend some quality time with them at home. She turned back to the other girl, about to say goodbye but the girl beat her to it, having had a quick word with the lanky bitty.

“Well, I better get back to getting our ingredients,” the girl pointed at her bitty before elaborating, “He fought off a horde of wasps this morning so I’m baking him a cake!”

Really? Wow, she didn't know the Lil Bro type to be active enough to do something like that. He did seem pretty proud of himself, sitting squarely on the girl’s shoulder with a smug smile aimed at the other bitties. She idly wondered what she would do if her bitties tried to take those on… She could see herself just sitting in the window, drinking coffee, watching them; Nightmare and Error would probably laugh maniacally as they killed the swarm. She doubted Dream would harm any unless it was to save his twin. Red would probably have a go at it with the other two, only to come back inside to sleep in her lap, or simply stay inside, laughing at the other two while sitting in her lap. There would definitely be some lap sitting from her cherry colored bitty.

“It was nice meeting you,” she waved at the other girl. This had been somewhat an interesting meeting. Too bad they would most likely never cross path again, given this was probably the last time they ever shopped in this area. “Wish you all the best!”

With one last smile, she pushed the cart towards the meat section of the store. As she did she spotted Error and Red giving rude gestures around her, most likely aimed at the Lil Bro again. She blushed at Error’s own vulgar use of his five tongues slipping in between two of his phalanges in a V shape. Where had he learned that? Red’s was at least less… mean… only sticking his tongue out.

She sighed resignedly as she felt Dream reach around her back to flick his brother's nearest tentacle, only getting a chuckle from Nightmare, which made her smile. Her bitties really did make her life interesting.

Although, maybe it was a good thing they wouldn’t shop here again after all...

********

Finally home from the store, her bitties helped her carry the bags inside. Floating them up onto the counter or, in Nightmare’s case, slipping them off his tentacles. Dream helped her put the groceries away while Red watched, drinking his new bottle of Mustard. Error, after having placed his bag down, had shortcutted up to his nest to resume knitting his scarf.

Leaving the stuff out they would need to make the cookies, she went around the kitchen to gather the bowls and measuring utensils they would need.

“Alright! Who's ready to make cookies!” Y/N cheered smiling at her boys.

“I am Miss Y/N!” Dream cheered back at her, waving his arms.

The others grunted, not seeming less interested in making than eating them, which was fine, too many hands in the kitchen and all. Nightmare sat at the edge of the counter to watch them. This was a great occasion to spend some time with Dream who was smiling brightly at her.

“Awesome! First, let me turn on the oven then we can wash our hands before we begin,” she said happily, setting the oven to the right temperature.

Dream turned on the sink for them, it was really cute to watch him wash his little hands. The little white bones were just adorable and she had to hold in her coo as to not seem weird. Focusing instead on washing her own hands before going over to stand in front of the mixing bowl they would be using.

“What do we do first, Miss Y/N?” the golden bitty asked, looking from the bowl to the few ingredients they would need.

“Well first we need two sticks of butter and some sugar,” she instructed, looking at the recipe she had written on a card.

“On it!”

She giggled at his enthusiasm, helping him unwrap the sticks of butter and placing them into the mixing bowl. Dream held the measuring cup steady for her while she poured in the sugar, and she let him be the one to dump it into the bowl.

“Now we mixed this into a cream,” she turned on the machine which caused the golden bitty to startle at the noise, as the wiskes started to spin. Chuckling, she started turning the bowl showing how it was done before letting him take over, which he seemed to have fun spinning the bowl for her. Once the butter and sugar were creamily mixed together, she turned off the machine.

“It looks delicious Miss Y/N.” he commented looking at the creamy mixture.

“Tastes good too, here try.” She swiped some of the yellow mixture onto her finger offering it to him with a sweet smile.

Dream looked from her offered finger to her face, a golden blush blooming across his face, “It is alright Miss Y/N, I will try some with my own hand.” He quickly swiped some from the side of the bowl.

“Heh, trying to seduce my brother Pet? And right in front of me too.” Nightmare chuckled at her as he made his way to the coffee machine.

“Tch, l-ike you act-ually c-are if she h-its on the li-ght bulb!” Error called over from his nest, getting a shrug from the other dark bitty. 

“What?” She looked from her hand to Dream to her goopy bitty and the sly grin he threw at her. “Oh my gosh Dream, I’m so sorry, I didn't mean...” She had just wanted to share some with him. Pouting, she licked the butter sugar mixture off her finger.

“I-it's is all right Miss Y/N, I know you didn't mean anything by it, you were just being nice," the golden bitty assured her, patting her arm, even as his face glowed brighter when he watched her lick her finger.

Sighing in relief, she smiled softly at him, he was so nice…

“Do we add the eggs now?” he asked, smiling up at her as he changed the topic.

She nodded and picked up the two eggs they would stir into the creamy mixture. She left it to Dream, who was using his magic to whisk the eggs, while she measured out the dry ingredients. Starting up the machine again, they both laughed as Red jumped this time, having fallen asleep on the counter. He growled at the mixer, hugging his mustard bottle to him.

Dream turned the bowl again as she slowly added the dry ingredients. It was really nice to have help doing this. She would usually have to stop the machine so she could add more but with the golden bitty continuously spinning the bowl it made it go a lot faster.

“There, that should do it, now we just need to make the cinnamon sugar mix, to roll the cookies in.”She smiled happily as she reached for a smaller bowl she had set out. Measuring out what they would need and mixing it up, she set it by the stove where she had put the cookie sheet.

“We are going to roll the cookies?” Dream asked as he magically lifted the bowl to the stove.

“Yep! We have to roll them in our hands to make them into balls then we can roll them in the cinnamon sugar before we put them on the cookie sheet.” she showed him by taking some of the dough rolling in the palm of her hand, then placing it into the smaller bowl. Making sure it was covered before moving it over to the sheet.

Dream smiled up at her brightly before reaching in to try it himself. He frowned as the dough stuck to his hand but still was able to roll it into a ball, happily covering it in the sugar mixture before setting his next to hers.

It was really cute how proud he was of the small cookie ball he had made. "That's really good Dream. Now we just need a few more so they can bake."

"Got it!" Dream saluted her with stars in his eyes.

Giggling they got to work on filling the cookie sheet. Feeling playful, she sprinkled a bit of sugar on his head causing him to squeak. Before he could wipe it off, she leaned forward and placed a kiss where the sugar had settled. He looked up at her with surprised eyelights, a bright glow appearing on his face as she licked the sugar off her lips. 

"Mmm, sweet." She winked at him, before taking the sheet and placing it in the oven.

"M-Miss Y/N…" Dream stuttered, words failing him.

"Damn, way to sweeten the deal Pet." Nightmare grinned at her over his coffee cup, sending a sly grin over at his brother.

She shook her head at her goopy bitty, turning back to the golden bitty to gently wipe the rest of the sugar off. 

Dream frowned at his dark twin. "Brother!" 

Nightmare's smirk grew at his brother's reaction "What, I told you she knows all of our sweet spots."

The golden bitty covered his face, embarrassed, "Brother stop!!"

Chuckling at her silly boys, she picked up the mixing bowl to place it in the fridge, nearly having it knocked from her hand as Red rushed past her. She let out a gasp as he faceplants into the sugar.

Lifting his now sugar covered head, he grinned widely up at her, "Me next, Kitten! Kiss me next!"

"Oh Red, sweetheart, your face." She giggled, placing the bowl in the fridge then turned to take his face into her hands.

Dream and the others were chuckling at the crimson bitty who looked pleased to have her attention again.

Error shook his head at the youngest bitty's antic, hissing annoyingly from his nest, "Wh-at a w-aste of per-fectly fine in-gredients …"

She smiled, carefully wiping the sugar from Red's face before placing a kiss on his teeth. "It's fine, we can make more."

Making sure the sugar was all off of her purring crimson bitty's face, she moved over to the sink to help Dream clean up. She stroked his back, thankful for his help. “Here Dream I’ll finish cleaning, why don't you have one of the whisks as a treat for helping.”

She offered him one of the mixer's whisks that had cookie dough on it, smiling as he took it from her with stars in his eyes. Cookie dough might not be the best to eat but it tasted delicious and she wanted him to have something for baking with her. 

“Thank you Miss Y/N,” he whispered, taking a lick of the dough and smiling at the taste. 

Y/N was happy to see he enjoyed it and finished up with the cleaning. Once that was done, she made herself and Dream a cup of coffee, as well as some hot chocolate for Red and Error who had come down from his nest, proudly showing off his now finished scarf.

“It looks wonderful Error, well done.” She praised him, handing him his cup as she looked over the beautiful scarf he had made. He blushed, grumbling into his cup as he shyly looked away from her.

Nightmare came over to look at the blue scarf, “Heh, not bad Glitch…” 

Dream had also wandered over to peek at what the glitchy bitty made. “It really is pretty, Error.”

“Tch, i-t's just kn-itting, no-t like it's h-ard…” Error scoffed, puffing up with pride.

“How the hell ya get that string to make this shitty scarf?” Red interjected, pouting at the scarf that they were all looking at.

Y/N shook her head at her crimson bitty, “Red really…”

“What!?” Red puffed up his cheeks pouting up at her now.

“Pay no mind to him Error, it looks really nice. Are you planning on making anything else?” Dream asked the growling Error, trying to change the subject. Error turned to the golden bitty, trying to ignore the annoying edgy bitty who was still pouting.

Y/N started making her way over to the living room but before she even stepped a foot out of the kitchen, the timer went off. Letting out a quiet sigh, she turned to check on their first batch of cookies. She pulled them out of the warm oven and placed the cookie sheet on the stovetop. The kitchen quickly filled with the sweet aroma of sugar and cinnamon.

Dream moved closer to her side to look down at the cookies they had made, sniffing at the air with his sockets closed in bliss. She noted her other bitties were also watching curiously sniffing the air as she started transferring the baked cookies over to a cooling plate.

“Can we try one Miss Y/N?” Dream asked eagerly, staring up at her with stars.

“Of course, just let them cool for a bit, they just came from the oven and I wouldn't want you to burn your tongue.” 

“I see,” Dream noted pensively, “You are right, best we wait and not to injure ourselves.”

"Or you could, and have Pet kiss it better."

"Brother!"

The other bitties groaned impatiently, but still waited as she instructed. She moved the cooling plate out of the way to make room for the mixing bowl, which she had retrieved from the fridge. 

“Now we need to make more cookies… After I make more cinnamon sugar.”

She cast a look over at Red who was trying to sneak one of the cookies only to be picked up by one of Nightmare’s tentacles. Giggling at the protesting yell he let out, she dumped the face planted sugar away before making them a new bowl. Dream and her made quick work in filling out the cooking sheet. It was nice to have someone to cook with, and Dream was turning out to be a quicker learner, following her instructions dutifully as they set the next batch into the oven.

They did this two more times before she let the bitties have a cookie each. She smiled as they all groaned in delight and tried to eat more.

“These are rather good with coffee.” Nightmare grumbled, dipping his cookie into his second cup.

“Tch, sh-ows what yo-u know. They ta-ste better in h-ot cho-colate!” Error smirked over at the goopy bitty as he chewed his own soaked cookie.

“Thank you Miss Y/N.” Dream hummed happily from her lap as she sat at the table, enjoying her own cookie. 

“They taste all the sweeter because of you Dream, so thank you for helping,” she praised him, placing a kiss on his head. She smiled, pleased at the glowing blush she got from him.

“Y’all are crazy, these taste best with a little mustard!” Red growled excitingly, squirting some of his mustard on his own. They all grimaced as the crimson bitty happily ate his mustard covered cookie.

“I know someone who isn't getting kisses ‘til he brushes his teeth,” she murmured, finishing off her cookie.

Red looked at her as though he had been shot. Making the others laugh as he pleaded with her to reconsider.

After they had finished sampling the treats, and while they waited for the last batch, she set out on taking out the toppings to prepare for their pizzas. She had figured only one would not be enough, and to prevent any fighting over who would get to put what, she divided the ingredients so they’d have enough to make two full-sized pizzas. She wasn’t worried about leftovers either since it would easily make lunch for the following day.

She had just finished slicing up the pepperoni and set it in a bowl when the timer of the oven chimed to announce the last of their cookies were ready.

The bitties were still at the table. Dream and Nightmare were looking out the window, watching people walk by as they chatted with each other. Error and Red were watching her as she moved and plated the last batch to cool. 

Checking the temperature they would need for the pizzas she adjusted it on the oven before turning to smile at her boys.

"Alright guys, let's make some pizzas!" She cheered, bringing the two naked pizzas crusts to the table. Even though she felt tired, she was still having fun.

"Fuck yeah! Pizza!" Red roared, causing the twins to jump at the unexpecting loud sound. 

"W-oot…" Error blandly said, shortcutting over where she had laid out the toppings.

Giggling to the different responses, she grabbed the sauce packs they would need to put on the pizza first. Before she could add it to the first one though, Red had already started pouring mustard on one of the pies.

"Uh, Red sweetheart, the mustard isn't going to cook well in the oven…" she said, taking the bottle away from him before he could cover the entire pizza in the yellow condiment.

"Aw come on Kitten! I'm sure it would taste great." Red growled trying to reach for the mustard only for Error to kick it off the counter.

"Nobody w-ants to ea-t your sh-itty m-ustard, damn dis-gusting mo-ron!" The glitchy bitty yelled at Red, utterly grossed out.

Red clenched his fists, narrowing his sockets at the other bitty, "What the hell’s your problem!?"

"Uh guys…" she tried to intervene but was pulled out of the way by Nightmare.

"Let them fight,” The dark bitty grumbled as his tentacles let go of her, crossing his arms. “They've been at each other for days." He seemed rather pleased with the evening’s developments.

“You’re not just saying this because you’re feeding off their hostility, are you?”

Nightmare shrugged non committedly, wrapping one of his tentacles around her middle.

Dream sighed tiredly next to his twin, eyeing the two growling bitties. "Worry not Miss Y/N, brother and I will stop them if they start getting out of hand."

She looked at the golden bitty feeling a little better but still she didn't want them to fight…

"Yo-u’re my pro-blem!” Error shouted fisting his own hands. “You're alwa-ys wh-ining for th-e human's atte-ntion or ste-aling it fr-om one of us like a f-uckin-g br-a-t!"

"Your just jealous that Kitten likes me! What the hell does that have to do with my mustard or freakin pizza?" Red yelled back, looking confused but angry.

Error jerked back, a yellow glow appeared on his cheeks. His sockets widened before he narrowed them, "Wh-o said an-ything abo-ut me being jea-lous! I jus-t hate yo-ur fu-cking food ch-oices!"

"Ha! Yeah right!" Red barked before pointing mockingly at the glitchy bitty. “You think yer all high and mighty but look at your face!” He continued to point and laugh as Error growled in response. 

Y/N shook her head, she didn't see why they were fighting, there was enough pizza for all of them to put whatever they wanted on half a pie each. That had been the idea, no? But the crimson bitty laughing at him was the last straw for Error. He picked up one of the pepperonis she had set aside and chucked it at Red. It smacked him on the face, stopping his laughter.

“Ho-w’s that fo-r a fa-ce, du-mba-ss!” Error smirked triumphantly as the little circle of meat slowly peeled off and fell back onto the counter.

The crimson bitty glared at the chuckling Error, "Oh, this means war…"

Still laughing, Error didn't notice that Red was kneeling down, gathering the mustard he had dumped on the pizza into his hands. The glitchy bitty flinched as his jacket and face was smeared with the yellow condiment. Now really upset Error, grabbed the nearest bowl and started throwing the other pizza toppings she had prepared at Red.

She had never thought she’d one day witness a food fight break out in her own apartment. But there it was, bits of vegetables, sauce and even bread flying between the two of them. Nightmare laughed as he watched the chaos unfold, while she and Dream could only look on worriedly as the kitchen became a mess. After several minutes, both fighting bitties were covered in sauce and toppings, panting as they glared at each other. With some last desperate effort, Error chucked a mushroom and Red dodged at the last second. 

Y/N watched with wide eyes as it sailed across the room to land on a laughing Nightmare’s forehead with a light smacking sound. The kitchen fell silent as they all turned to look at the dark bitty. Red’s and Error’s eyelights went out as they looked in horror at what they had done.

Nightmare looked at them with a menacing eye, his face morphing as he yelled in anger. The terrified bitties screamed as black tentacles suddenly reached for them, shortcutting to run away with panicked pleas.

“I didn't do it!” “I-t’s hi-s fau-lt!”

"Go to the bathroom and clean up please!” she called after them. “We don't want stains on the furniture!" Before she could add anything, she heard both the bathroom doors slam shut.

"Get back here you assholes!" Nightmare yelled, going to follow but was stopped as Y/N plucked the mushroom from his forehead.

He watched her pop it in her mouth, her smile causing his anger to deflate. Grumbling, he crossed his arms and sat back down. They would have to come out eventually, he’d get them then.

“What happened to not letting things get out of hand, hm?” Amused, she tilted her head to his twin brother.

“I am so sorry Miss Y/N, it happened so fast,” Dream apologized. After a pause, a small line appeared between his sockets as he frowned slightly. “It was actually kind of mesmerizing,” he added perplexedly.

Y/N chuckled, petting the bright bitty’s head. “It’s alright Little Light. I guess we'll just order pizza…" she said as she pulled out her phone. Looking back in front of her, she winced at the mess in the kitchen, “And clean this up.”

"Do not worry Miss Y/N, I shall help you." Dream assured her, touching her hand.

"Thank you, Dream."

Nightmare scoffed, "Tch, should have them clean it..."

She shook her head, putting in their usual order to be delivered before pocketing her phone. She sighed, glancing again at the mess in the kitchen. Even though it was something she now had to clean, she couldn't help but chuckle; it had been entertaining to watch at least. 

Besides, they had fun going at it. She had noticed how Red and Error were smiling as they fought, dodging, and antagonizing the other. It was their thing and really, that's all she wanted them to do today, for them to have fun. Though, maybe next time without the mess.

On the bright side, they had cookies at least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out [My Little Honey Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422518/chapters/62402362)  
> where this chapter takes place in!   
> Silly bitties, being silly and making a mess lol  
> Also, snickerdoodles are very much a dream cookie lol, all light, fluffy, and good~
> 
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	40. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare thinks of an idea that could help her, now he just has to make sure the others don't mess up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> Thank you to [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke) for editing  
> *Warning there is smut in this chapter right at the beginning so if your still uncomfortable with that you can skip it*

Nightmare groaned, thrusting his hips towards Y/N's mouth. The feeling of her soft tongue on his dick felt so good, especially when she wiggled it along the underside.

"Always so good for me, aren't you Pet?" He purred, moving a piece of her hair out of the way so he could watch her suck his cock better.

He licked his teeth as he felt her cunt throb around the tentacle he was using to fuck her  as she worked on him . She was so tight and wet around it, he almost had a hard time pulling it out of her to thrust it back in. 

Nightmare grinned down at her as she opened her eyes to look up at him. He had her laying on her side, a tentacle holding her leg up and open so he could thrust another into her wet core. A third tentacle was playing with her clit which had her mewling for him every time he flicked it.

It was a very arousing  sight for him, even if the position made it hard for her to suck him off. Still, he was enjoying himself and so was she, so that's all that mattered. Besides, this had been her idea. Something about helping him blow off steam. Heh, sure, he could go for that.

He flicked her clit as he thrust his tentacle and dick back into her  simultaneously . He rolled his head back, letting out a growling groan at the delicious feeling. Looking back down at her, he smirked as he  listened to her stifle the sounds she was making.  The wet sound of her mouth as she sucked on his cock,  only half muffling her moans and squeals, was absolute bliss.  And the thrill he got from her uneasiness at them being caught was just icing on the cake for him.

She looked worriedly at the door, which he couldn't blame her for, seeing all the other times they had been together, they had been interrupted.

"Don’t worry about them, Pet, just focus on me, Dream's taking care of them."

There was the sound of an explosion outside the bedroom that made her tense up. His grin widened. Stars, his brother was awesome…

He groaned as she pulled off his dick to look at the door. Nightmare sighed, rolling his one eyelight, his mate was such a  Baby Blue with her worrying  sometimes. 

"Dream’s just making them watch a movie with him…" and if his brother was using a bit of his magic to help keep the others calm, who was he to rat him out?

Y/N looked back to him her breath coming out in pants, he was still fucking, after all,  redoubling his efforts to get her attention back at what mattered . "It's just…  hah~ a b-bit l-loud,  G-hah! God Night!"

Her face flushed at her own loud cry as he rubbed that special place inside her. His grin turned feral at the sound of his name, "Yes Pet, did you want your  _ God _ to get his brother in here to pleasure you too?" The slick walls of her cunt throbbed around the tentacle inside of her, "Oh? You like the idea of Dream seeing you like this?" She whined, closing her eyes in embarrassment, "Or would you rather he was the one fucking you, hmm?"

Nightmare hissed as  she hid her answer by licking at his cock before taking it back into her mouth. "Are you thinking of sucking my brother's dick instead of mine?" A pleased growl escaped his teeth as she gave a strong suck. "M-maybe even let him soul bond with you," he felt her cunt start to twitch and throb around his tentacle, she was so close.

"You remember that feeling, don't you Pet? Dream would be so good for you, would get you nice and wet." Fuck, just imagining his twin pulling her apart as he joined souls with hers... Why was that  making him feel so hot?

She stopped sucking to let out a long moan, her hips twitching to meet the thrusting tentacle inside. He was a bit peeved she had stopped but the sight and sound of her were too good. 

Nightmare took himself in hand, rubbing the tip against her lips as he stroked himself. He moaned as her pink tongue came out to lick the smear of cyan off her lips. Redoubling his  efforts to make her cum, his tentacles rubbed and trusted until her cunt gushed around them. 

The squeal she let out as she shook through her orgasm was music to his nonexistent ears. He joined her soon after with a few more strokes of his hand, bones rattling as it rocked through him. Opening his eye, he grinned at the glowing cyan cum that painted her lush lips.

"Hmm, good Pet," he mumbled. He reached down to pet her hair, watching her pant, "So good for me…"

Y/N really was too good for him, for any of them. She worked so hard to get them what they needed and more. He chuckled as she licked her lips clean of his cum looking tiredly up at him. Yeah, she took real good care of them.

He turned his attention to pulling his tentacle out of her gently before lowering her leg. She groaned, snuggling her face into her pillow.

"Why did you mention Dream?" She asked. Her voice sounded tired.

Nightmare looked back at her curiously as he got up to slip his short back on. Why had he? Mostly because he had just been thinking of him, but also Dream was the only one he could see himself sharing her with. 

"What? I thought everyone wanted to have fun with twins." He chuckled at her rolling her eyes. "But really, why not, could be fun."

She yawned before smiling at him, "Won't do it if he's not interested. It's up to him if he wants to, don't pressure him."

He felt his soul soften at her words, he knew she wouldn't force any of them but really…"Oh, there won't be much need for pressuring."

No, his twin would be more than happy to fall into bed with her… it would just take time. Another explosion from the living room pulled him out of his thoughts. Her groan had him smirk at her, the edges of it  softening as he saw how tired she was.

"You go to sleep Pet, I'll go get them to turn it down." He told her, one of his tentacles pulling the covers over her.

She smiled sleepily, reaching out to hold his small hand, "Good night, love you."

Nightmare stilled at her touch, slowly wrapping his phalanges around her finger, "Get some rest Pet… L-love you too…" he mumbled, looking away from her.

He shortcutted away after letting go of her hand. He appeared on the counter just inside the living room, looking at the bitties spread out across the couch. Dream smiled over at him practically glowing from all the positive energy he must  have been feeding off of. 

Red was engrossed with the movie,  skull laid across Dream's lap while the golden bitty absentmindedly scratched the top of his head. Good… Nightmares didn't exactly want to listen to him bitch. But Error was glaring right at him, perfect at least there was  _ some _ negativity in this apartment.

"Turn the TV down." He commanded, grinning as Red jumped, "Pet's trying to go to sleep.

"Of course brother. Will you be joining us or going back to bed with Miss Y/N?" Dream asked as he pulled the control toward him so he could follow his twin’s directions.

Nightmare used his shortcut to land next to his brother, taking his spot amongst them, "No, let her have the bed to herself for a bit before you all go pilling on top of her."

"Heh, t-tired the h-human out th-en?" Error grinned over at him but he could feel how tense the glitchy bitty was.

"If you're asking if I gave her a good time, then yes," he grinned back at Error, who frowned. Nightmare, seeing his discomfort, went to add more only for Dream to pipe in.

"It is impolite to speak of what you and your soul-bonded have done together. Please, let us just enjoy the movie before we turn in for the night." Dream smiled at them gently, a golden blush covering his cheekbones.

Nightmare huffed but didn't push it. Right now, with so much positive energy, his twin could knock him out without much effort. And he'd much rather fall asleep in bed than on the couch.

"Grrr, why did Kitten have to pick ya to do it with! I could have done it too, maybe even better…" Red grumped but let it go as he rubbed his sockets.

Dream smiled softly at the youngest bitty, "Nighty is Miss Y/N's soul-bonded, Cherry. But that does not mean if you're tired you cannot go sleep with her right now. Just the two of you."

This seemed to cheer Red up. Smiling toothly, he rolled off the couch before shortcutting into the bedroom. 

"Well, that defeated what I wanted to do for her…" Nightmare grumbled, side-eyeing Dream who shrugged with a chuckle.

Error stood up next, the movie completely forgotten, scratching the side of his head with an aggravated sigh, "W-ell, if that's the ca-se I'm g-oing to bed  too , alr-eady sta-yed up late en-ough s-o you could en-joy the hu-man."

"Good night Error!" Dream called after the glitchy bitty.

Nightmare reached for the remote from his brother, switching the TV off with a grumble. They sat in silence, which could be a rare thing in the apartment sometimes. He leaned over and laid his head on Dream's shoulder, just taking in his closeness.

"Night?"

He grunted, opening his eye as his twin took his hand.

"I'm glad she makes you happy."

"She makes all of us happy… even the glitchy fuck." He grumbled, closing his socket again.

Dream chuckled, nudging him, "Language brother. But, yes, Error is happy even if he fails to  show it very well. I wish there was some way we could help her, you know."

He hummed to show he was listening, his mind racing to think of what they could do.

"I'm sure we could think of something we can all do," Dream mumbled, snuggling into his side.

Nightmare lifted his head to see his brother was starting to fall asleep. Smiling fondly, he nudged him to wake the gold bitty up, "Come on, we can think about it some more tomorrow."

He lifted his brother up with one of his tentacles, which snapped his brother awake just as he shortcutted them into the bedroom. Softly chuckling at his lighter twin, he settled him down next to Y/N's head. He checked on the other two bitties to make sure they were in their spots before laying down himself. 

With a yawn, he wrapped his tentacles around her waist as he curled up into her. He listened to the different purrs of the other bitties around him, paying special attention to his precious pet’s breathing.

Nightmare closed his socket adding his own purr to the others’ as he fell asleep…

****

When he woke the next morning, he turned to find Y/N and his brother gone from the bed. He sat up with a stretch looking around him to find at least Red and Error were still sleeping.

He could hear talking outside the room. Standing up, he yawned then shortcuted into the kitchen. He relaxed as he saw it was just Dream and his pet.

"Good morning Night."

"Good morning brother."

He grunted in reply, shuffling over to grab his cup so he could make his coffee. With coffee in hand, he turned to look at them, feeling a bit more alive. His eye roamed over Y/N as she was getting their lunch all set up.

“Work?” he mumbled grumpily that she would be gone again.

She turned to him smiling regretfully, “Yeah, and I’ll be late coming home today. I’m supposed to meet Tom and the house inspector at the house to see if there’s anything that needs to be fixed.” She looked thoughtful as she went back to packing up their lunch, “Might even find out why we got such a good deal on it.”

“Oh! Please share with  us if this house inspector finds anything.” Dream chirped, handing her one of the lunches as she set them in the fridge.

“‘Course, I’m interested and a little nervous to find out really…” She confided in them, Nightmare stopped sipping his coffee. He could feel how all of this was getting to her.

Dream glanced over at him with a worried look before he smiled up at her. “Do not worry Miss Y/N, I am  confident  everything will go  splendidly , and soon we  shall  be in our new home, um, right?”

She smiled gratefully at the golden twin, “Yeah, about thirty days now, I’ll have to remember to ask Tom when I’m supposed to pay the first payment…”

Nightmare watched as her brows creased before she shook her head. He hadn't realized that so much went into getting a house. Soon they would be moving,  and  thirty days wasn't a lot of time to pack or even get ready,  especially  with her working every weekday. It had been only her packing everything up until now. 

Still, glancing around from the kitchen, there was so much to pack up… no wonder Pet was tired. Nightmare took another sip of coffee, his socket widened as an idea popped into his head. It would be utter chaos but, if it went right, they could be a great help to her.

“I’ll see you guys when I get home, ok? And make sure Red doesn’t eat all the mustard. I’m not going to the store to get more if he does,”  she warned, making her way to the front door. So she said, but they knew better. Still they nodded along, “Ok, you guys have a great day, love you!”

And she was gone…

Nightmare turned to look at Dream who was still staring at the door, a light golden glow to his cheeks. Smirking, he finished off his coffee before placing it in the sink, “So I have a plan…”

Dream turns to him curiously, though he could feel his twin’s hesitation. Wise of him. “Yes brother what is this plan of yours? It  better not be another plot  to get into her car again. I’m not helping with that again, Miss Y/N nearly had a soul attack!”

“It's a heart attack little brother, but no it has nothing to do with that.” he waved his brother’s worry away. So that plan hadn’t gone right, but next time… No, he needed to focus. “You wanted a way to help Pet in some way, right?”

Dream looked suspiciously at him but nodded.

“Pet has been doing the whole house, moving, box thing by herself.” He continued, glad to see that his twin was looking less worried, “My plan is simple, we pack for her while she’s at work. Making sure to label the boxes correctly so she knows what they are and what’s inside them.”

His brother actually gasped, running up to him and hugging him, “Nighty! That is a fabulous idea! Oh, she will be so happy that we helped... But brother, how will we decide who does what?”

He shook his head pushing Dream back from him, “Don’t worry about that,  I already know who should do what . What we need to do is wake the others and get dressed.”

“Should we not let them eat first?”

Nightmare hummed at the question, his tentacles twitching, “Yes, you're right we should let them eat otherwise they’ll just bitch the whole time.”

“Brother you know that is  hardly  what I meant.” the golden bitty sighed, giving him a look before smiling affectionately, “But yes, I will go wake them while you get dressed.”

Pleased, he shortcutted to the bathroom to bathe. The sooner they started, the more they could get done. That didn’t mean he had to do it  while  dirty though…

******

Later, after much struggle and bribing...

Nightmare paced in the living room, hands tucked behind his back, his tentacles swishing behind him as he looked at the lined up bitties  before him .

"Now listen up you bags of bones. The move to the new house is due in thirty days, and if we want everything to be ready, Pet is going to need our help." He stopped in front of them, looking them down. "So today, we will spread out and each start packing an area."

He pointed to Error, who rolled his eyelights at him but remained standing straight. "Glitch, you take the kitchen. Pack up starting with the things in the top cupboards we don’t use often and make your way down. I trust your judgment to leave enough of the cookware for us to use until the move."

Error's shoulders seemed to relax slightly at the praise but he squared them up again, clicking his tongues. "Tch, w-ha-tever."

"Red!" Nightmare shouted, pointing at the smaller bitty, making him flinch. "I'm putting you in charge of the living room. I've already set aside a small selection of games to leave out, but it's time the rest was packed. Don’t touch the console, focus on the DVDs and games and books, and don’t touch her desk." He gave his last order, looking directly into the small red eyelights.

Red was sweating profusely but still nodded under the intense glare the dark bitty gave him. When Nightmare walked away, he waited for him to turn around before flipping him the finger and sticking out his tongue. 

The dark bitty continued, one of his tentacles twitching in warning but with no further reaction. He stood in front of Dream, his stance still firm.

"Dream, you are in charge of the bathroom. Make sure the essentials are left available. If you have any questions, I’ll be in the adjacent bedroom."

Dream responded with a firm nod and an excited smile at his brother's commanding attitude. "Understood brother! I will not disappoint you!"

Nightmare met his smile with a grin of his own before walking back in front of the three bitties. He stared them down for a few seconds, watching them wait for his instructions.

"Alright!" He looked at each of them. "Bitties. Move out!"

They stood there, staring at him, only Dream moved to the bathroom as instructed, the others needed a bit more persuasion. Morphing his face to look scarier and sharpening his tentacles  menacingly  had Red running for the DVDs and games  while  Error just rolled his eyelights and shortcutted into the kitchen, opening a cupboard to get started.

Nightmare grinned before shortcutting into the bedroom, looking to the dresser that sat at the end of their bed. He glared at it. Why had he thought up of this idea? Maybe he was going soft…

He glanced over at the moving box next to the bed. Already he could hear the others start on their jobs. Using his tentacles, he opened the first drawer. Shirts that Pet rarely wore, perfect to pack. He used his magic to place them inside the box before moving to the next drawer. It went like this for a bit, every once in a while he would hear Error curse followed by Dream calling out to see if he was ok. 

When the box was full, he pushed it towards the wall and out of the way, fixing up a new box to start again. He skipped the drawers that held their clothes, trying only to focus on the ones that had hers.

That's why, when it came to the two middle drawers, he stopped. Two of his tentacles swished  in anticipation  behind him while he moved the other two to open the drawer.

A grin split across his face. This might have been why he had chosen the bedroom over any of the other places. He pulled out one of the articles of clothing, holding it up to look at.

He tilted his head studying it before shaking his head, "No, not this pair."

The tentacles holding the pair of underwear  passed  it back to his other  tentacle  so it could place them in the box before reaching for the next. 

If they had to pack nonessential things, then he was going to make sure she only had the option he would have picked out.

Looking over the lacy black pair that was next, he grinned, perfect...

"Brother look what I found!" 

Nightmare laid the  panties  down on the dresser before glancing over curiously to see what Dream had found. In Dream's arms was a small white package which he was holding close to his chest, squeezing it.

"It is a little pillow! Isn’t it cute!" The golden bitty pulled it away from his chest to look down at it, "I wonder why she had a bag full of these."

The darker twin sighed shaking his head, "Brother that's not a pillow…"

"It is not? Then what could it be?" His twin looked curiously back at him.

"It's a pad." When his brother still didn't seem to get it he smirked, "You know those things human females use for that time of the month."

Dream frowned back down at the pad, "Time of month…" a golden blush bloomed across his cheekbones, "Oh! Oh… oh my goodness! Well this is embarrassing" he shuffled his tiny feet before slowly turning back to the bathroom, "I will just put this back then…"

Nightmare chuckled at his brother’s embarrassment, turning back to his own job only to stop as there came a  crashing  noise from the kitchen. He let a frustrated groan, what had that glitch done now?

Shortcutting onto the kitchen counter, he raised his bonebrow at the other bitty who was trying to  swipe  something behind him.

"What did you do?" He asked, although he could already guess from the sound.

Error growled at him, stuffing his hands in his packs not meeting his eye, "I di-dn't do no-thing."

"So what was that I heard?"

"I d-on't know wha-t yo-u're on ab-out. Y-ou're hear-ing things my p-oor Nightmare." The glitchy bitty gave Nightmare a  mock  pitying look but his shifty eyelights betrayed him.

Nightmare crossed his arms, looking behind the other pointedly, "Really? So that glass just broke itself."

"Wh-at glas-s…"

He pointed with his tentacle at the broken cup, "The one behind you."

Error narrowed his sockets at him, "Th-at's not gla-ss, that's cer-amic, y-ou idiot. Did th-e goop fin-ally melt y-our brain?" 

Nightmare raised a smug brow bone at him.

The glitchy bitty  froze,  realizing he'd been caught. "Fu-ck…" he knelt down,  picking two pieces up and trying to put them back together, "I di-dn't me-an it. It ju-st... fell."

Nightmare sighed, looking sadly at broken pieces. "And this was her favorite too..."

"Wh-at!? No, it w-asn't! It wa-s all the wa-y up the-re!" Error yelled pointing at the top cupboard, static and error signs running all over his body.

"She kept it for special occasions and now  the time will come ." He looked, forlorn off into the distance. Really, he was trying to contain himself. 

Error’s distraught emotions were just delicious. 

"Tell you what, let's just throw it out discreetly. If she asks, we'll tell her we didn't see it." He peeked at the glitchy bitty from the corner of his eye.

Error actually looked  regretful over breaking it, "O..ok…" 

Nightmare shook his head. If he didn't stop this downward spiral of Error’s, Dream would get involved. What a pain... 

"You dumbass I was kidding, she hates that one. She'll be happy it broke."

There was a silent pause during which Error's widened little by little... Then his sockets went empty and he started screaming.

"You fucking bastard!!!" 

He turned towards the living grinning, "Try not to break anything else, Glitch." 

Since he was out here he might as well check in with the cherry. What with Error breaking shit, who knew what that sloth was doing…

Nightmare walked across the counter to the wall the TV was against. He hopped down to the stand, glaring at what he could already see.

The box for their DVDs and games was set out in front of the TV. It was poorly made with little effort put into it. It even looked like a corner was actually chewed on, if the teeth marks and red saliva weren't a good give away.

The DVDs and games were haphazardly tossed in without an ounce of organizing it so the cases could all fit. It was so badly done that the cases were sticking out of the box which they should have all perfectly fit.

Nightmare felt his socket twitch as he finally looked at the culprit of this horrendous packing job. 

Red was laid out on top of the pile, snoring, red drool sliding down from his teeth and onto the cases beneath him.

He growled at the sleeping bitty, his tentacles thrashing about behind him. He reached one of them over Red, ready to snatch him up, shake him awake, and make him fix this mess.

But first, he was going to throw all the mustard away. No, the crimson bitty would just get in the trash to retrieve them. A better idea: make the brat watch as he poured all the mustard down the sink, then tell Pet that the pig ate all of it!

"Nightmare… what are you doing?" 

He stiffened at Dream's voice, lowering his tentacles back behind him. He turned to face him, "Nothing was just going to wake Red…"

His brother didn't seem to believe him but smiled, "That is nice of you brother but I am sure Red would much rather keep his head."

"Tch…" his brother knew him too well.

"Wha's going on? We done packin’ shit?" Red grumbled, rubbing his sockets as he sat up on the pile of games.

Nightmare opened his mouth to start scolding him for his job only for Dream to step in front of him.

"Oh no, Cherry! It looks like you need some help packing. Worry not, I will help you! Since I have  mostly completed my own portion of the  job." Dream cooed at Red, moving closer to help him off the box.

Nightmare sighed, rolling his eye at how his brother spoiled the brat, "Dream, you can't keep doing everything for him, he has to grow up and do it himself. Otherwise, he'll become even worse."

"Hey!"

Dream waved him off, smiling, " This is fine, Red can learn from example. That way, he'll know what to do on his next box." 

Red growled, crossing his arms with a pout, "I know how to fucking pack!"

"Obviously not…"

"Night, he is  simply  young, all he needs is time and a little guidance." The golden bitty patted his shoulder.

"Damn it I ain't a kid!" 

Dream tilted his head curiously at Red, smiling  innocently , "Oh, I see, well then you  will not require  my help to repack your box."

The crimson bitty sputtered, a look of betrayal on his face, "Dreamie, nooooo."

Nightmare smirked as he finally saw what his twin was doing. 

" Dry your tears Cherry, I will help you figure it out  nonetheless , but first we need to get a new box." Dream said, looking over the rumpled one Red had made, "This one seems to have been chewed on."

"Sorry… it was just bein’ a pain…" Red grumbled, shuffling his feet into the carpet.

The golden twin stroked Red's head comfortingly, "It  is quite alright , I know they can be difficult to set up, but maybe we can  still  use this one for a game later."

Red nodded, still looking grumpy but relaxed as Dream led him over to where Y/N had left the unfold boxes.

Nightmare watched them, bored, just glad his brother could take control of the brat. With Red taken care of, he could finally set out to what he had originally planned to do…

Shortcutting  back  to the bedroom he grinned, gladly returning to his previous mission . Although he had originally only planned on picking out her shirts, getting to choose her selection if panties was a nice bonus he didn't want to pass up. 

Later, after more packing and  the  destruction of things that  never deserved to see the light of day,  he could safely say they had quite a bit of packing done . Luckily, Error hadn't broken anything else and Dream had had Red well in hand to fix his packing job.

Nightmare came out of the bedroom to the sound of his pet’s key in the front door. He  shortcutted  to the couch, along with the others, waiting for her to come in.

Of course, Red was right there asking for a kiss as soon as she walked in. Which she did smiling, placing kisses on all of them, even  the  hissing Error.

"How was your day Miss Y/N? Did the house inspection go alright?" Dream asked her as she took a seat with them around her.

She reached up to let her hair down, sighing in relief, "My day was good Little Light, just a long one." She smiled softly at them, looking tired. "But surprisingly, the house inspection went well. There were a few things that will need to be taken care of."

"What kinda things, Kitten?" Red asked looking up at her from her lap.

"Well the inspector found some kind of animal nest in the attic,  as well as holes where it was getting in through . So I asked Tom to see if the previous owners will fix it, if not then it's something we'll have to work with." She looked thoughtful as she  absentmindedly  stroked one of his tentacles.

Nightmare tightened his hold on her. If an animal was making its nest in their home, he could take care of it if those humans wouldn’t.

"An-ything else, Hu-man?" Error asked from the other side of her.

She nodded, still looking thoughtful, "Yeah, there were some animal bones and other pieces under and around the house." The bitties looked at her worriedly, "Oh don't worry, it was mostly fish bones, probably from the animal living in the attic. Might be a raccoon or some other omnivore."

"Still don't see what could be the cause for the lower price…" Nightmare grumbled. It was odd  for  a house like that. Even if the reason was because of vermin, humans have exterminators for that.

She shrugged, looking just as confused as her bitties, "Well Tom said they've had a hard time selling it. Apparently, we were the first group to go in without something weird happening."

He looked over at the others, seeing them frown. Good, at least Error and Dream were paying attention. "What has happened before?"

"Loud noises coming from the attic, awful smells, lights turning on and off, as well things floating or being thrown…" she said, actually sounding  mildly  excited, "I mean, the first three could just be the animal in the attic or electrical problems but the last one is odd, I don't know what that could be."

"Could be a bitty… or a ghost monster that doesn't want to pay to live in the house," Red suggested, getting a laugh from her.

Nightmare was still looking at his twin who looked lost in thought. A ghost monster surely wasn't what was in the house. A bitty wasn't out of the question  though  and he was actually surprised that the Cherry  thought of  it.

But they wouldn't really know until they did a  full  sweep of the house themselves. Dream also seems to come to the same conclusion, nodding at him. 

"So we'll see but what did you guys do today… I see there are more boxes laying around." She asked, looking at the new box that held the DVDs and games.

"Nightmare thought we should help you in some way since you've done so much for us lately." Dream told her before smiling brightly at him.

She actually looked surprised but smiled affectionately, "Aw, Night, you guys, that's so sweet, thank you!"

Nightmare shrugged, a smirk crawling across his face, "It's nothing, I mean Error ended up breaking a cup but you know, things happen."

Error stiffened, sending a glare over at him, "I tho-ught yo-u said you wo-uldn't tell h-er!"

"Heh, and you believed me."

"It's fine Error, it's just one glass cup." She said, trying to calm the glitchy bitty as they heard the sound static grow.

Nightmare’s grin grew, even as Dream was pouting at him to stop. "It was actually one of those ceramic cups."

She turned to look worriedly at the kitchen, "Wait, which one?"

"You bas-tard! You sa-id she w-ouldn't ca-re!" 

He shrugged, this was hilarious to him, "And you thought that I would know if she would."

Error let out a glitchy growl, "Th-at's it! I'm go-ing to kill yo-u for th-is!"

"No, no killing! It's ok Error! I'm not upset, I was just curious, I swear." She pleaded with the glitchy bitty, trying to hold him back as he  lunged  for him.

"But weren't you really worried?" Red said from his new spot next to Nightmare.

Y/N looked at Red with fake betrayal, "Red! Not helping!"

Dream moved over to Nightmare, huffing at him with his hands on his hips, "Brother, apologize."

"Nah, I'm good." His smirk widened at the sound of Error finally crashing  in Y/N’s arms .

With his Pet and twin both panicking over a passed out Error, he let out a laugh, joined in by Red. At least something fun came out of him being somewhat softer, maybe he'll try it again someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare always messing with everyone   
> Also smut! I got the impression from some of you that you were thirsty lol  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Check out my other Story if you like my Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625900/chapters/59493562)


	41. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its moving day and someone's come to help hopefully nothing goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> Thank you to [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke) for editing  
> 

Y/N wiggled in excited nervousness on her couch, in two days’ time she and her boys would be moving. The apartment was almost completely packed, thanks in no small part to her bitties who were sitting around her nervously.

They weren't nervous because of the move, though that was a big deal. It was that Y/N parents were on their way to help her move. And they would be staying with her and her bitties for the days it took to get everything settled.

Her parents were on their way right now from the airport and were almost here. 

She was excited to see them, she hadn’t seen her parents since last year. But she was nervous because she still hadn’t told either of them that she was in a relationship with most of her bitties. 

The tentacle around her waist tightened its hold on her as she made a move to get back up and start pacing again.

“No…” Nightmare grumbled next to her, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Dream patted her thigh, trying to comfort her, “It will be alright Miss. Y/N, just focus on spending time with your family. I, for one, am excited to finally meet them in person.”

She took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. Dream’s calm and happiness  fed  into her as Nightmare took the more negative emotions  away . “Yeah you're right, I just want this all to go smoothly, you know.”

“T-ch it’ll g-o fine as l-ong at th-e Ch-erry and g-oopy a-ss don’t tr-y an-ything.” Error said, flipping through channels on the TV, trying to find something to watch while they waited.

“I don’t like the idea of humans that ain’t Kitten stayin’ in our home…” Red added, growling at the thought of humans he hadn't seen before entering his territory.

Y/N sighed, she had suspected  it would be hard for her edgy bitties. She could just see how tense they were with just the thought of her parents coming to stay with them , even if it was just for a few days . They  had talked to them a few times,  but  she  knew  how uneasy they were.

The only one of them that actually looked as  enthusiastic  as she  was , was Dream. If it had to do with his bitty type or if he was actually excited to meet them, she could only guess.

“Worry not, Cherry,” Dream assured the crimson bitty who was laid over the footrest, pouting. “I  firmly believe anyone who raised Miss. Y/N is bound  to be nice. I mean, you always love  it when her mom gets on the phone and talks to you,  do you not? ” 

“Just don’t like the thought is all… I mean they're  gonna be sleeping in our bed!  Why do ‘we’ get kicked to the couch?” Red shouted grumpily, glaring up at the ceiling.

The snap of a book closing had them all jump  and  they turned to look at Nightmare. “Quiet Red, you are upsetting Pet…”

“I’m not upset just…” she felt his tentacle squeeze her waist gently, “I guess I am a little, I just don’t want my parents to be upset or angry at me.”

The warm presence of Dream had her loosen up again, “You’re really concerned with how they feel about your relationship with us.”

“Us, brother?” his dark twin chimed in with a smirk in his voice .

A golden blush bloomed across the lighter twin’s cheekbones, “You know what I mean Night!” 

Y/N giggled at them, feeling a bit better, “I don’t know, my parents should be happy for me but there’s always that fear that they won’t like who  I  decided to spend the rest of  my  life with.”

She was sure they would be fine with her relationship, though it might take some explaining…

“I am su-” Dream  started, his hand stroking her leg reassuringly, but  was cut off as her phone started ringing.

She pulled out her phone to see that it was the number for the gate downstairs; Her parents must be here. Answering, she  quickly  pushed the ‘9’ button to let them in.  She took another deep breath before standing up, Nightmare let her go so she could open the door for them when they got upstairs.

The bitties on the couch tensed, this would be the first time anyone had come into their home. Red had rolled over onto his stomach looking ready to roll off the edge of the couch, Error looked like he was going to shortcut up into his nest as soon as she opened the door. 

Only the twins seemed to be  mostly  at ease,  but  she could tell through her bond with Nightmare that he too wasn’t feeling  that  relaxed.

She opened the door  as soon as she heard them knock, swinging the door  open wide and smiled at her mom and dad.

“Help, he won’t stop talking about what we need to do,” was the first thing her mom said as she shuffled past her to drop her bags down, ignoring Y/N’s open arms. “Where are the bitties? Where are my little Red and my sweet Dream?”

Y/N chuckled at her mom as she walked past her, “Oh I see how it is Mom, all about the bitties,  huh? Nice seeing you too.”

“Hey sweetheart,” Her dad said as he dragged in the rest of their bags, “sorry about the late arrival.”

She shrugged, closing and locking the door behind him, “It’s fine I’m just glad you guys made it  safely.”

Now that they were here, she didn’t know why she had felt so nervous. Turning around to follow them inside, she wasn’t surprised to see her mom had already found her bitties. It looked like Error  had opted to shortcut up to his nest after all and he was now peeking out from it to glare at her parents.

“Aw, there’s my boys, how are you two doing?” her mom cooed at the two bitties who blushed at the attention. 

“Fine, I guess…” Red mumbled, looking away from Mom as she smiled affectionately at him.

Dream stepped up closer to her so he could greet her properly. “ Good day ,  I am doing well, ma’am. I hope your flight was not too strenuous.”

Her mom’s smile widened as she took him up into her arms, startling the bright bitty before he could relax and hug her back. Y/N could see how jealous Red looked at the golden bitty getting cuddles and he grunted in disapproval. 

“It was a nice flight, I’m just happy I finally get to meet you all in person now.” Mom gushed over them, an excited sparkle gleaming in her eyes as she looked upon each of them. She waved her fingers at Error, who hissed and ducked back in his nest.

Dad walked over to the couch sitting down with a groan before turning to Nightmare, “So Nightmare, how are you doing? I see piss and vinegar Error is up in his nest, what’s up with that?”

“Heh, yeah he just doesn’t want anyone touching him, doing good myself though.”

Y/N watched as her parents talked to her bitties, happy to see that they were all settling down. She felt bad for Error, though. He really  didn’t  seem to like the new additions to the apartment.  Good thing  it wasn't going to be for long…

“Oops sorry boo, I skipped saying hello to you.” Mom  suddenly said, realizing she had ignored her daughter so far. She walked over to her with a happy-looking Dream in her arms.

“It’s fine I would go for the bitties too.” She chuckled, giving her Mom a hug and kiss,  keeping  Dream  pleasantly  squeezed between them.

After letting go of her daughter, Mom turned to look around at the boxes piled around the small living room, “It looks like you already have the place pretty much packed. Is there anything else you need to pack away before the move?”

Y/N didn’t need to think too hard, there were only three things that needed to be done now, “A few things in the kitchen that we’ve been using, and the rest of the bathroom, like the bitties bathtub and our towels. We’ll need to break down the desk and dining table  too  and also take the bed down. But we’ll do that the day of the move so you guys have a place to sleep.”

“When are you picking up the moving truck?” her dad asked, having airily listened in on the conversation the way dads do. “Did you remember to call to set up a time for movers to come in and help?”

She sighed, of course she had, and she hated every moment on those phone calls.  Good thing Dream had been by her side all the while, otherwise she would have never gotten it done. “Yes,”  she answered, “we need to pick up the truck tomorrow afternoon, and the movers should be here in the morning  the next day  to load up the truck.  They should be done emptying the truck when we get to the house in the afternoon , so we can bring it back to the depot then .”

Her dad nodded his head, “Sounds like a plan, so what’s for dinner?”

“Really? We just got here,” Mom huffed at her husband as she finally put Dream down to pick up the bag she had left at the door.

“Yes, but it's dinner time,  and we had a long trip …” he pouted  innocently  getting another huff from his wife  while she went  to put their bags in the bedroom. He winked over at Y/N, smiling; he always loved pushing  his wife ’s buttons. 

Shaking her head at him, she came over to sit down next to him, taking Nightmare's tentacle into her hand. She missed the way her dad looked down at where she and her bitty were holding each other, raising an eyebrow.

“I'm making dinner right now, it should be done soon,” she told him, rubbing her thumb over the slick appendage in her hand.

Her dad smiled affectionately at her, “Sounds good.”

Red came scrambling over to her lap nuzzling into her stomach before grinning sharply up at her. Giggling, she stroked his head, he was doing very good not yelling  or biting her mom when she  had wanted to cuddle him.  She was proud of him.

“So Red," Dad asked,  grabbing the crimson bitty's with his inquisitive tone. " Y/N tells me you  keep eating all the mustard, what’s that about buddy?” 

“ Wolfs it down like the Piglet he is, is what he does …” Nightmare smirked at the glare Red sent him.

“Aint a fucking piglet!” Red shouted at the black bitty before looking to the side with a pout. “It  jus’  tastes good and spicy, so what if I like it!” 

Dream hopped over to them with a sigh, “ Brother, now is not the time …”

"Can't fault a guy for liking spicy food, Nightmare," Dad said with an approving thumb up to the smallest bitty. Red grinned back at him with a hint of red on his cheekbones. Smiling at the teasing bitty, he added, "We must support your little brother's choices."

"Little brother?" Nightmare looked at Dad questioningly before a smirk stretched across his face, "heh, sure  _ Dad… _ "

The man  raised an eyebrow at being called ‘Dad’ but  after a pause,  seemed ok with it. Turning his attention to his daughter, he motioned to the bundle of blue strings in the top corner of the living room where Error was still hiding,  he asked, "You think Error's nest up there will come down easily?" A glitchy growl  answered  his question  and the little dark skull ducked back behind the safety of the tangled strings .

She looked up at Error with a soft smile, "He said it wouldn't be a problem. Besides, I promised he could make a better one at our new home."

Mom came back into the room having finally settled their stuff in the bedroom. "Error reminds me of that old cat we used to have,” she commented, “so grumpy and didn't like people touching him."

"Oh, he likes being touched, but only by Y/N," Nightmare mumbled, his smirk turning into a knowing grin. There was a muffled groan in the nest.

" It's easy to see who‘s  the instigator of  most of the arguments in your home." Mom stated eyeing the grinning dark bitty.

Thankfully, the oven’s timer  going  off and letting YN know dinner was ready  saved her from answering . Letting go of Nightmare’s tentacle, she stood up cradling Red to her.

"Who's ready for dinner?"

******

Dinner had gone well, though she was sad Error hadn't joined them. The table was crowded, seeing as it was really meant for only four people to sit at. Mom had gushed over the little bitty seats. Nightmare had kept his usual comments to himself, leaving most of the talking to Dream and Red save for a few words he’d exchange with Dad.

They had spent most of their time after dinner  planning  what they needed to do the next few days as well as  asking  how her parents had been. Mom had to tell them all about what the neighbors were  up to as well as how crazy their small town was. Dad  then told  them about making a pizza in his new smoker, a birthday present he had gotten himself a few months back  to which Red had set out to tell him all about the pizza they had tried to make a few weeks back, “Before Error ruined everything,” he added, sticking out his red tongue to the bitty spying on them from afar. Dad found it hilarious, almost choking on his beer.

She and the bitties  had  chimed in every once in a while,  but  really the only thing they had been doing lately was getting ready for the big move  so there wasn’t much to tell .

But now, they were all piled on the couch, Nightmare, and Dream sleeping on her stomach. Red was curled up asleep next to her head. As they had already established , she had given her parents their bed - it was only for two nights,  she had to remind her grumpy Edgy - and so, they all settled down on the couch, the soft blanket wrapped around her offering a comfortable bedding for the bitties crowding her . She had already purchased a bed for the guest bedroom, so once they’d moved to the house , they'd have their bed back.

Error was in the kitchen, having finally come down to eat after her parents  had gone to bed. She watched him with  sad  eyes, she had really wanted him to feel comfortable around her parents but the glitchy bitty didn't seem to want to have anything to do with them.  Luckily, they had respected his boundaries and she hoped that with a little time, he would grow more confident to be around them.

The sound of a shortcut above her had her turn her head to see Error had moved to the back of the couch.

"Error  sweety… " she whispered, not wanting to disturb the others. She reached up to him as he laid down on the cushion,  delicately offering him her hand . "Are you going to be ok?"

She smiled as she felt his familiar strings wrap themselves around her wrist and the light touch of his phalanges against her skin. His multi-colored eyelights peered down at her as he nuzzled his face into her hand  with an almost imperceptible hum.

A light frown crossed his face, “D-ont know th-em. It's hard to tr-ust them no-t to do som-ething… B-ut, they fe-el like you, it's con-fusing.”

She tried to contain her laugh, not wanting to wake up the others. Error growled at her laugh only to huff in content as she gently scratched the back of his head getting a purr from him instead. “It makes sense though, right? They are my parents after all… Just try giving them a chance. It doesn't mean you have to let them touch you, just listen to what your self is telling you is okay.”

“My ‘self’ is te-lling me to h-ide in my n-est…”

This time she couldn't hold back her laugh, causing the others to wake and grumbling at the disturbance ,  except for  Dream who  was smiling up at her from where he had his head nestled against her chest. Red groaned, rolling over across her pillow, bumping his head against hers and Nightmare tightened his tentacles  reflexively  around her middle only to relax  when he saw the noise had come from her.

Staring back up at Error, she was glad to see he was smiling. Apologizing for waking them all up, she gave Errors head one last scratch before closing her eyes. The next few days were going to be very busy.

******

“Did you grab a bag to place all the bolts you're taking out of that table or are you just placing them on the carpet?” Mom asked/scolded Dad who was working on taking the table apart.

Dad huffed, dropping the screwdriver he was using on the floor as he hefted himself up. “No, I did not get a bag to put them in. I was going to do it after.”

“Why don't you do it at the start? Then you won't lose any of the pieces.”

“I’m not going to lose any of the pieces, they're right there.”

“Is that all of them though?”

“Yes...”

“Are you sure?”

“Honey…”

Y/N sighed as her parents lightly bickered. Shegrabbed a small ziplock bag for her dad as she could see he was starting to get irritated. She handed it to him  and  he snatched  it  from her. She didn't take the aggressive grab to heart, knowing it wasn't directed at her but her bitties, who were sitting on the couch to  stay  out of the way, tensed  at the gesture .  Nightmare’s socket narrowed, an agitated glare going from her to her dad as his tentacles twitched . Dream looked worriedly between her and her parents , seemingly asking if things were okay or he needed to intervene while Red and Error both growled softly at Dad as he went back to taking the table apart, oblivious to the glares following his movements .

Y/N gently  smiled  at her bitties to calm them  and silently assure them everything was alright before going back into the kitchen to help her mom with the last of the packing.

“Why do you have so much stuff  when  it's just you?” Mom asked as she wrapped some of her plates in paper .

“Well me and the boys really… but I guess it just sort of grows, you know,” she replied neutrally. 

Her parents were good people, just  a little ... controlling, in the way they would do things. Mom was blunt with her words and her suggestions, which,  at times, she knew drove Dad crazy. Y/N  and her siblings had grown up to them acting like this,  especially when they had to get things done, so this was nothing new. 

Mom nodded, agreeing with her before saying, “I know what you mean. I have more spoons  now  than I had when we first moved into our house.  And I can’t even tell where they all came from! ”

“Maybe you two are just jacking them from other places,”  Y/N suggested with a teasing smile.

“Oh hush, we are not stealing silverware.” Mom swatted at her with a smile.

She shrugged,  winking with a  smile over at her boys who  she knew  were now keeping their eyelights on her. They seemed to relax as the tension cleared from the room, going back to what they were doing before her parents started to nip at each other.  Nightmare and Dream turned their attention back to the novel they had found in one of Y/N’s stash of books earlier this week. The brothers had seemed strangely entranced by the fantasy story and had refused to pack it with the rest. Error continued to watch over the room from his nest, his attention focused on the man’s hand for now as he took apart the furniture. Red had slouched back in his spot on the couch, his legs over Dream’s lap as he mindlessly watched a cartoon on the TV.

“Would be kind of an odd thing to take anyways…” She  finally  told Mom, taking the plates from her to place them in the box.

Mom shook her head at her before glancing over to the bitties,  a new question burning her lips.  “Do you really feed them from plates?”

Nightmare’s irritation flared through her soul but she took a deep breath as she stood up, able to smile as she answered, “Yeah, they have their own plates though, since  regular  ones are a bit big.” She cast a look over at Nightmare, sending him a feeling  of calm to appease him which seemed to help, along with Dream taking hold of his brother's hand. “They have to eat magic food though, human food doesn't do much for them,” she added, taking another wrapped plate.

“So if I was to get a bitty, I would have to get them plates and silverware?” Mom said  thoughtfully , turning back to the cupboard to pull down some of her larger plates. “Seems like a lot for a pet doesn't it?” 

There was a grumble from the couch from one of her boys that had her glance over at them quickly to make sure they weren't doing anything. She then turned back to Mom, a pinprick of annoyance in her voice, “Hard to see them as pets when they talk back and have conversations with you.  My  _ boys  _ have feelings, you know?”

“Well when you put it like that, I can see what you mean.” Mom pursed her lips in thought then glanced around the apartment, “It's a good thing you're moving to a house though,  you’d soon run out of space, what with how you've been collecting them.”

Y/N rolled her eyes, “I don't collect them on purpose… not like how you collect stray cats,”  she added with a smirk.

The woman smiled at the mention of her cats, “But cats are soft and furry, the bitties while cute, aren't as soft.”

Well little did she know!  The bitties were soft in other ways.  With their cute nuzzling, purring, kissing, and their light touches … those were a lot nicer, she thought.

“Nightmare’s pretty soft…” she mumbled  in a low protest. The slime that covered his bones , when dry, was rather soft, especially when they were being intimate - not that Mom needed to know that.

“I don't know if I want to try to hug that one…”

‘ _ Probably for the best _ _ ,’  _ she thought, taking the plates that were handed to her to place them with the rest.  She knew Nightmare would never  let a stranger hold, let alone hug him. After all , it had taken her almost a month before he really trusted her fully.  She smiled to herself thinking, ‘ _ the patience was well worth it _ ’. 

“Y/N, could you come here and hold the table for me so I can take these legs off,” Dad called over to her, interrupting her thoughts.

“Why don't you lay it down on its face so it’ll be easier to take them off?” Mom frowned over at him with a huff.

Y/N had to hide her laugh as Dad rolled his eyes, “Because,”  he explained patiently, “ then it will be harder to pick it up from the ground.”

She walked  over to help her Dad, holding the table for him. This managed to draw his attention back to what he wanted to get done and the bickering came to a stop. Mom just shook her head as she went back to her own duties, ignoring them as she worked. Y/N glanced at the time, it was  around  eleven…

They would have to leave pretty soon.  This might be a good chance to get Dad out of the house and get lunch for everyone after they pick up the truck. At least this way it would give them some room,  and the old man could get  some fresh air. But that would mean she would have to leave the bitties with her mom… She glanced over at the bitties.  They had gotten tense again because of her parent’s snipping at each other. 

“What time do you have to pick up the truck?” Dads asked, snapping her attention back to him as he removed the last table leg.  It seems he had been thinking the same as she did .

She glanced again at the clock, “Um, in about thirty minutes.”

Dad stiffened, looking up at her with wide eyes, “Why didn't you say so earlier? We have to go over now and get it.”

“Because it's just down the street, it will probably take us more time to walk to the car then drive down and get it,” she explained, the depot really was only just down the street,  hence why she had picked it .

“What’s going on?”

And here comes Mom…

“She forgot to remind us  we  needed to pick up the truck in just a few minutes.” Dad said getting up from the floor to head towards the door.

Mom huffed, “Really, Y/N… set an alarm or something as a reminder.”

“I didn’t forget, I was about to tell you when you brought it up.”

“Well come on, we better go now,” he dad called from the front door. 

Sighing, she shook her head, she knew they were only tense but shouldn't she, the one who's actually moving, be the tense one…

Walking over to the front door, she stopped by the couch, “Did you guys want Grillby’s for lunch today?”

“That sounds fine Miss. Y/N.”

“Whatever works…” Nightmare mumbled side-eyeing Mom in the kitchen.

Red,  the poor little guy, had hunkered down in his spot, sweat dripping down his skull. Seeing him like this was really making Y/N rethink accepting her parent’s offer to help. Sadly, it was a bit late to change it now, but maybe she could make him a little happier by getting extra mustard. 

She glanced up at Error’s nest. The bitty  had  disappeared up there right after her parents woke up. Hopefully, Grillby’s would have something  chocolaty  on the menu  for him .

Nodding, she gently stroked Red’s back in comfort before  joining  Dad. She picked up her wallet and keys  and  followed him out, casting one last glance at her boys before closing the door.

Locking it, she sighed. It felt weird leaving them with someone else in the house, even though it was her mom.  She just hoped her bitties would behave in her absence.

They walked  down the quiet hall and to the parking garage.  After moving Nightmare’s seat to the back so her dad could sit up with her, they finally got in the car  and  she started them on their way to the moving depot. 

They only drove in silence for a few minutes before her dad finally said something, “You care about those bitties a lot don't you?”

She smiled letting out a short laugh, “Of course I do, they're my family just as you guys are.” Dad looked at her, then out the window as she drove. When she came to a stop, she turned her head to face him, “Why  are you asking ?”

He shrugged at her with a smile, “ I just noticed  the way you act with them. You're softer with them and you seem happier than you did the last time I saw you.”

“That's good though…” It was true, she was happier with her boys in her life.

“Course it is, I can see how much they mean to you and I’m happy you found people who care about you.”

She looked at him,surprised. Not for the happy comment, but because he  had  called the bitties people. Most people only saw them as pets… though she shouldn't be surprised her Dad was a bit  more  of a softy in regard to those things and she knew he wouldn't see another intelligent being as a pet.

“Thanks… they do, make me happy I mean.”

“Good.” They fell into a comfortable silence again as she started driving  again .  The man  shuffled around in his seat with a huff that made her smile. “Sorry about your mom and I, you know how doing this kind of stuff can get a bit stressful…”

“I know,”  she said with a sympathetic smile, “But maybe tone it down a bit, I mean it is me moving, not you guys.” He chuckled, nodding, “Besides, you arguing is making Red and Error feel uncomfortable… they and the twins didn't have a great start in life, you know that.”

She could see his shoulders slump  but he complied , “I’ll talk to your mom and try to keep the arguing down to a minimum . Didn't mean to make the little guys all upset,” he said sadly, “but you know,  I hope they realize how lucky they are to have you. You have a big heart that just needed someone to share it with.”

“Aw Dad!” she teared up a bit from his words, “I’m the lucky one to have them in my life .”

“I’ll say! Not just anyone  would take in so many.” She shook her head at him. “Just... who knew my son-in-law would turn out to be a bitty,” he mumbled looking out the window.

She almost ran into the car in front of her. Slamming on the breaks, she snapped her head to look over at him. “W-what?”

He  had braced himself at the sudden stop , one hand on the dash. He let out a breath, “Maybe I should have waited to say that when you weren't driving.”  He chuckled nervously.  “I guess I hit the nail on the head...”

“Dad?”

He pointed to the light as he sat back in his seat, “It's green.”

Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax as she started driving again. Her mind was racing so fast she could hardly think at all, the only question she could ask was, “Does Mom know?”

Dad hummed thoughtfully, “Don't think so. If she does, she's trying to ignore it but, knowing your mother…”

Groaning, she slumped down into her seat. What had given it away? They had been so careful. She hadn't kissed any of her boys and none of them had done anything to even suggest that there was a romantic relationship between them. 

As if reading her thoughts, Dad explained, “You  avoid a lot of things I gather you usually do. Like last night, when you were all going to bed and you went to kiss Nightmare, you pulled back from it before you two could.” 

She wanted to look at him but she had to drive, “You were watching us?”

“No,” he chuckled, “I was coming out to get a glass of water.”

“Oh...” well at least he wasn't spying on them, but it was still shocking.

They drove in silence again. She just didn't know what to say. Dad didn't seem upset that she was in a relationship with her bitty. He just seemed to roll with it…

“ Are... are you ok with me being with him?” she  hesitantly  asked, pulling into a parking space at the truck depot.

When he shook his head she tensed, confusing her further when he smiled at her, “Shouldn't matter what I think. I mean, sure bitties are seen as pets which is the odd part really, but as long as it's consenting for you both, I don't see how it's any of my business. As long as you're happy,  sweetheart. ”

Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at him. She sniffled as he patted her head, “Dad…” 

“Come on, wipe your tears away,” he said softly, reaching  to the back seat to grab some of the tissues she left back there, “We gotta get this truck back home and you need to get us lunch so we don't start eating each other alive.”

She wetly laughed before blowing her nose. Dad awkwardly patted her shoulder before sliding out of the car. A worried tug on her soul made her sigh and she sent her love to Nightmare and the others,  even if she couldn't feel  them yet. She was fine, she was better than fine… 

******

The plan was to pick up the truck and have Dad drive it back to the apartment  while  she swung by Grillbys to pick up lunch for all of them before heading home.  To her relief, the rest of the day went a bit smoother. Dad having talked to Mom seemed to have calmed things down a bit, enough  so  that both Red and Error came out of their shells  and came over to eat their lunch.

Red purred happily with every bite of his mustard slathered burger  while  the rest of them shivered at the  yellow  mess, Dad being the only one that found it funny as he added  multiple  jalapenos to his, making Mom gag in disgust. 

Error was sitting on  Y/N’s  lap,  sipping at  a large chocolate shake in his hands.  It was apparently  the only thing he really wanted, as he was ignoring the sandwich she had got him.

After their quick lunch, they got back to work and Dream hesitantly  asked  if he could help. Her mom had seemed a bit nervous to accept,  probably doubting he could do much, given his size, but, in the end, she shooed  Y/N out of the kitchen when she found Dream to be a better helper.  The bright bitty gave her an apologetic smile, but she just winked at him, letting him know all was good.

Giggling, she made her way over to the couch where Dad, Nightmare, and Red were sitting. Her little Cherry  made  a dive for her lap only to be caught by one of Nightmare tentacles. 

“Fucking put me down ya bastard!”

“Heh, ok…” Nightmare shrugged at the crimson bitty as he dropped him on the floor, shortcutting onto her lap before Red could scramble his way  back  up her legs, sitting on her knees.

“Night be nice,” she murmured, poking his side  with a finger  which he only swatted at with his tentacle,  proudly  grinning up at her as he enjoyed seeing Red pout.

“Got your hands full there,” Dad  commented , taking a drink from a beer she had gotten him. “Thanks for picking these up for me, sweetheart, it was really nice of you.”

She smiled at him as she played with Red’s collar, making sure to scratch under it to get him to relax. “Of course, just remember to  pick it up before we leave tomorrow, I have to drop off the keys at the main office on our way out .”

“Wait, you mean you don’t want to drive an hour back to pick up my beer?” Dad asked with a smile.

“Nope, once we’re done, there is no looking back.” She replied. “Whatever is left behind is the new tenant’s problem.” She quickly eyed the dark bitty next to her before adding, “And no, no one gets left behind,” she huffed, getting a chuckle from Nightmare as he snuggled back into her.

She watched as her Dad's eye glanced down at Nightmare then back up at her. His eyebrow was raised, amused at the sudden show of affection, but he didn't say anything. It was probably still an odd idea to him, but she was just happy that he wasn't condemning her for her choice to be with her bitty.

“Y/N, I’m taking Dream home with us! He’s simply wonderful!” Mom  suddenly  called from the kitchen. Dream looked a little worried as her mom cooed over him  while  he helped her.

“No Mom, you can't take Dream home with you. He has to stick with us and his brother.” She called back, chuckling to herself when the golden bitty let out a  relieved sigh.

“Boooo!”  the women protested, “No fair. He’s so precious. ”

Nightmare snickered at Dream’s face when Mom picked him up to hold  him in her arms like a baby . “Looks like Dream gave too much of the good feels to your mom.”

She joined her dark mate in laughing at the golden bitty’s predicament which was only made worse when he pouted at her in betrayal,  falling limp after trying to wiggle out of the overbearing embrace . She would save him from Mom in a bit, but for now, it was just nice to see things settle down.  Might as well enjoy it before tomorrow, when it would all  get ectic .

******

It was such a weight off her shoulders to have one of her parents know and acknowledge her relationship with her bitty. Even Nightmare had seemed surprised when she told them last night. Dream had been happy to hear that she had her parents' support and even though they pretended not to care, both Red and Error had seemed relieved as well. She felt like she could finally breathe around her parents, well at least her dad. Mom's silence was very telling to her that she knew about her daughter being in a relationship with one of her bitties. 

But she would deal with that later, right now she was trying to keep her bitties out of the way of the movers who were taking her stuff down to the truck outside.  She held a  nervously growling and trembling Red in her arms with the twins on her shoulders, Dream cooing down to the crimson bitty  in an attempt to comfort him . 

She glanced at the bathroom door where Error had taken refuge,  the usual safety of his nest no longer being enough when the men had started pouring in the small apartment. She really wished she could take them somewhere her more nervous bitties would feel more comfortable.

“Y/N, why don't you take your bitties to the car? Your dad and I will make sure everything is taken care of here,” Mom suggested looking  at Red, concerned . His eyelights had shrunk down to  anxious pinpricks.

“Good idea, thank you.” She smiled at Mom before heading to the bathroom to collect Error. “Error, come on, we're going to wait in the car.”

She didn't have to wait long for Error to shortcut onto her shoulder, nearly knocking off Nightmare who growled at the glitchy bitty. Nightmare  wrapped an  impatient tentacle around him and transferred him down into her arms next to Red.  They both froze stiff at the contact of the other.

Quickly, she left the apartment, nearly bumping into  one of  the movers as she made her way out. Getting further away from all the movement and noise seemed to help relax Red and Error, which was really  all that she wanted.

Making it to her car, she  promptly  unlocked it  and rolled her shoulders as the twins shortcutted down into the vehicle. She let the other two slip from her arms and they scrambled to their  respective  seats. 

Dream instantly started to soothe them with his magic as Nightmare worked to help his brother to calm the two younger bitties down. It was working far better now that the twins weren’t on edge themselves.

She watched them work for a moment and smiled, closing the door as she moved to take her own seat. She sighed in relief as the noise of the outside world  was  cut off. She turned in her seat to check on her boys only to smile at seeing Red asleep in his chair with Dream gently petting his head. Error looked back at her with glazed eyelights but seemed better than the terrified look he had had earlier.

“Are guys doing better now?” she asked, also posing the question to Nightmare and Dream even though they both seemed to be doing ok.

Dream smiled softly at her, “I believe we are better now, Miss. Y/N.  Thank you for worrying about us.”

“Don't worry Pet, it's just all the new people entering, and taking all our stuff away is a lot to process.” Nightmare grumbled, slipping one of his tentacles around her wrist. 

She looked sadly at them, she didn't think this would bother them so much, “It’s only for a few more hours then we’ll be in our new home and then, in two days it’ll just be us again.”

“Th-ank go-d.” Error grumbled from his slouched position.

Chuckling, she turned back around to turn on the car, making sure the music was lowered to not wake up Red. Relaxing back into her seat, she smiled over at Nightmare as he took his seat slouched in the front seat. It was funny to see him sitting in the oversized chair.

It was about an hour and a half later  that  her mom came out to them. She opened the door to talk to her, closing it  gently  behind her to lean on the car .

"All done! Your Dad is all set to  head to the house  with the truck ." Mom looked around her at the car, "How are the boys doing? Are Red and Error alright?"

She smiled, glad to hear they were  finally  ready to go. "They're doing better now that they're away from the noise. Everyone should be fine once it’s all done. Just a lot you know…"

"That’s moving for you. I'm  glad  to hear they're doing better…" Mom paused looking like she wanted to say something else but thought better of it, "So, we'll meet you at the house then, after you're done here."

"Yep! Dad should have the directions and a key to get inside."

Mom nodded, pleased to hear she had thought ahead, "Ok Pumpkin, you do the last sweep and turn. We will see you in a little bit."

They hugged before her mom left to join Dad on the drive over to the house. She turned around to open the car door, poking her head in to see her curious bitties watching her.

"Everything  is  all set, Dad’s driving the truck up to our new home. I need to take one last look at the apartment before we can join them. Want to come with?"

The boys looked at each other before  and quickly scrambled out of the car to  join  her. She chuckled at them as she reached over for her keys to turn off her car, making sure to lock it as they made their way back to the apartment for the last time.

Stepping inside to see all their stuff gone was weird. The bitties  looked  around at the now-empty apartment with wide sockets. Red  reflexively  ran over to where the footrest used to be, only to pout  when he realized  his favorite resting spot was now gone. Error used a shortcut to get  up to his nest and started to pull at the strings to tear it down.

She smiled up softly at hearing Error grumble  something about ephemeral masterpieces then, kneeling next to Red, she gently pet his head. “It’s ok Red, the couch is  just  in the truck, you’ll see it again once we’re all moved in.”

“I know, just weird is all…” he mumbled looking up at her.

Dream came up next to them, also looking around the room, “It is  quite  odd to see all those boxes gone now.”

Chuckling, she stood back up to begin her last look around the apartment to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. She felt Nightmare shortcut up on her shoulder, his tentacles draping themselves over her.

First stop was  checking out on the balcony.  She was happy to see Error had already taken down his hammock  there , and the furniture she had had out there was gone as well. Looking out, she stared down at where she had found Nightmare, near the metal gate separating the apartment hallways from the streets . They had walked past that place so many times and she had never really thought of it again but now…

“Pet?”

Nightmare’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. She smiled again, nuzzling into his side, “Just thinking of the day I found you out there… I was so worried and scared for you.”

The dark bitty looked down at where she had been staring, “Probably why I survived so long, your negative emotions giving me strength. But you know,”  he added, guiding her face so their gaze could meet, “we don't have to think of that time anymore, or look at the place that reminds us of the past.”

She chuckled as one of his tentacles patted her head, “It's not really a bad memory, just… with us moving away, I guess I can't help but think about it. So much has happened here in such a sort time, for all of us. This apartment has just been a big part of it.”

“Then we’ll make more memories in our new home and the one after that if there is one. I just need you and the others to call any place we go home.” Nightmare grunted in a rare show of emotion.

“Aw Night!”

“Shush! You will not tell the others I said that! Now get this over with so we can go…” 

Giggling at his embarrassment,  she gave him a peck on the cheek and  went back inside to make sure nothing else was left behind. Luckily there was nothing, except for Dad’s beer, which she was pretty sure he had left behind on purpose to mess with her. Grabbing it with a shake of her head, she herded the boys back out of the apartment. Casting one last look back into their old home, she closed the door behind them for the last time.

******

After dropping off the key to the apartment, they were on their way to the house. She felt oddly nervous; this was a huge step for them. But first, they needed to get their stuff into the house and everything sorted.

Pulling up the road to where their new home was located, she saw that Dad was able to back the truck into the driveway, making it easier for the movers to  bring  their stuff inside. 

Dad was standing in the front yard with his hands on his hips as he  pensively  looked up at the house. Mom  was  most likely inside, directing the movers  and making sure they knew  where to place things. After parking on the curbside, she stepped out with Nightmare already on her shoulder as he eyed the men moving stuff in. She went around the car and opened the back door for the rest of her boys to get out.

Red instantly ran to the grass, quickly followed by Dream who was keeping an eye on their youngest family member. Error was the last one to slip out of the car, but instead of following the other two, he kept close to her as she made her way over to Dad.

“How's it going?” she asked as she neared him.

Dad looked over to her with a small smile, his eyes glancing over at  the  movers then back to her, “Pretty good. Your mom’s inside making sure everything is going well. I thought it would be better if I got out of her way and stay out here to wait for you.”

It didn't really surprise her that Mom had taken over. When she did, Y/N knew it was better to stay out of her way. Still, she felt like she should go in and make sure everything was ok.

“I should probably go help her. Do you mind watching the guys for me while I’m inside?”

Dad shrugged, sending a smile over at Red who was rolling in the grass with Dream pulling grass out to cover him. “Sure, shouldn't be too hard. I used to watch over you all the time.”

“Yes, and I still have the sequels from those times,” she teased, winking at her worried mate when he frowned at her.

“Ha ha, funny. I’m sure they don't really need me watching them anyway,” Dad commented, but still looked over at where the bitties were running off to.

“Probably no, but it would make me feel better.” she mumbled, knowing the bitties didn't really need to be watched but she would be  more at ease knowing some kept an eye on them. It was new territory after all.

Nightmare ported off her shoulder after patting her head and made his way over to his brother to help bury Red in grass, shoving handfuls of dirt on top of the white little skull in the process. She chuckled at them, happy to see they were doing better now and glanced down at Error. She smiled softly at him. “Do you want to come inside with me Error? Or do you want to stay out here with Dad and the others?”

“St-ay here, too ma-ny people o-ver there…” he grumbled, sending a glare as the movers.

“Ok. Dad?”

“I'm already watching those three. I think I can watch Error too.” Dad assured her, waving her away.

Nodding, she cast one more look over at the three bitties playing in the grass with a smile before heading for the house. 

Stepping inside, she had to dodge one of the movers as she made her way into the living room where she could  hear  her mom talking  energetically . She spotted  her by the island, directing a man moving boxes in to set them by the fireplace. Y/N made her way over to Mom.

“Hey Mom, how's it going?”

Mom turned her head to her with a tired smile, “Good, just making sure none of the kitchen boxes end up in your bedroom. Some of them were poorly identified it seems.” She waved her arms gesturing to the room they were standing in. “I still can't believe you were able to get this house, it’s so much nicer than the pictures you showed us! And so big too!”

“It’s bigger on the inside I suppose,” she chuckled as she moved out of the traffic flow the movers had set up. “I’m still surprised too, but  I’m glad for the find though .”

“Hmm…” Mom looked at her closely before looking away, her lips thinning.

Y/N sighed. She knew something was on her mom’s mind and she wanted to call her out on it, just not right now, with strangers wandering about. Hopefully they would be able to unpack the truck fast enough before Mom could lose her  self-control .

As luck would have it, without stairs to climb and with the truck backed so close to the door, it made it easier and faster to get their stuff inside. Dad was still outside with the bitties. They had moved to the backyard where he watched on as the bitties carefully explored it. Dream and Nightmare were quickly drawn to the old apple tree towards the back of the property. She saw Dream point up to it, nudging his brother while Nightmare protested embarrassingly, making the sweet bitty giggle and pat his twin’s shoulder. She had to pull herself away from watching them to thank the movers and help her mom with unpacking the first necessities for the kitchen.

“We’ll have to get your dad in here to make your bed so you have a place to sleep tonight. I already found the box that has all your linens, so it shouldn't be too hard to set it all up,” Mom told her as she opened one of the kitchen boxes. “I saw you already have a bed in the guest room so we’ll sleep there.”

“Sounds like a plan…”  she agreed . That was already the plan when she had bought the bed for the guest room. She looked out the window again seeing Dad had taken a seat on the patio steps with Error sitting with him,  although  not close enough to touch.  She was so proud of her glitchy bitty.

“Sooo… Dad told me something crazy.” Y/N stiffened as Mom moved to stand next to her, looking out at the bitties and  her husband . “He thinks you're in a relationship with one of them.”

Y/N was silent. She didn't know  how to respond . She knew Dad would have told Mom - they tried not to hide things from each other, and it wasn't that she was ashamed. She was just being careful. Not everyone would be as accepting as her Dad had been.

And her mom… well…

She heard an irritated sigh come from the woman and that one sigh stabbed at her.

There was a pregnant pause as  they  watched  the little guys make their way back to Dad on the porch. She  saw  Nightmare casting a look towards the house, probably feeling her conflicting emotions. But seeing them calmed her and strengthened her resolve of not hiding what they had.

“I’m -”

“Well, it's not exactly what I had in mind  when I told you to find someone,” she startled at Mom’s  interrupting  words  and turned  to finally face her.  She was met with a soft motherly smile , “I just wish you  would  have felt you could tell me. I want you to be happy and as your father has pointed out, you do look better and happier then you have been.”

“I… I am.”

Mom hummed thoughtful as she looked back out the window at the bitties who were talking to Dad. He said something that made the bitties laugh which made them both smile.

“At least tell  me  it’s Dream…”

She rolled her eyes, feeling like she could breathe again, “Mom.”

Mom shrugged, chuckling, “What? He’s adorable, bright, and helpful. He would be a perfect son-in-law.”

“Mom!  Dream hasn’t been with us that long ! To have a relationship like that with him...” She blushed, embarrassed that she thought  of  Dream  being  her bonded  mate ... Not that it was a bad thought!

Her mom pouted for a moment before smiling  mischievously , “That means I can steal him away then!”

“What? Mom, no!”

But she was already walking away,  opening the door to the sunroom, laughing. Shaking her head, Y/N turned back to the window, watching her mom call  out to the boys to come inside and help unpack. It felt like a weight that she hadn't even really realized she was carrying had been lifted from her shoulders.  Watching her bitties run into the house followed by her parents, she  was filled with the hope they  really  meant what they said.

******

“I told you there was nothing to worry about, Miss. Y/N,” Dream told her later that night in  the comfort of their new room. A gold blush was glowing across his cheekbones  as he patted her hand  comfortingly .

“You only say that because her mom wants you to bond with Pet, Brother,” Nightmare  pestered him  from his position on her left side, smirking  smugly  up as his  golden  blush grew brighter.

She giggled at the both of them as she  settled  her head deeper into her pillow. Error  greedily  tightened his arms around her right arm as she moved. It was nice to be back in bed together again…

A huff from Red had her glance down at him, “Are you alright, Red?”

“Nothing…” he grumbled back, pressing his head closer to her side.

“He’s just upset because your mom said that Dream would be a good soulmate,” Nightmare fake-whispered up to her, not even trying to be discreet .

Red sat up from his nest of blankets to glare over her,  growling  at the lounging dark bitty who was smirking at him, “I’d make a fucking great soulmate!”

“You would Red, you're very sweet and you care about me a lot.” She reached up to gently scratch the back of his head to soothe him, “Nightmare don't tease. It's too late for that.”

For a moment, silence fell back upon them. It was so quiet that they could hear the branches outside creak as a gentle breeze came from the lake. There was also the sound of the house settling around them and even what sounded like a few crickets chirping outside. Or were they frogs? She couldn’t tell, she’d have to look it up.

“It's ni-ce and q-uiet he-re…” Error murmured from his spot, making all of them  even more aware of how quiet it was compared to the city.

They all listened in quiet contemplation for a minute. 

….

“I don't like it…” Red broke the silence.

“Come on Cherry, if you give it a chance, it really is not that bad.” 

“I-t’s be-tter than lis-ten to yo-u guys yap-ping in-cessantly!” 

“Oh, using big words now are we Error.” Nightmare scoffed with an audible smirk.

“Sh-ut up fu-cker! It's to-o late to lis-ten to your sh-it!” 

“Make me~” 

“Grr!”

“My parents can probably hear all of this…” 

This got them to be quiet only for a second before Red started laughing,  quickly  followed by the others. Smiling, she tried not to laugh, but their chuckles were just too hard not to join in. Their laughing fit slowly fell quiet and she settled comfortably for the night surrounded by her beloved bitties. 

At last, it felt like they were truly home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was so worried that something was going to go down with mom not approving and being mean. lol This is my fluff story hardly anything bad will happen... go read Void for angst, its fluff now but...  
> The funny thing here is that when I went to write this chapter it was the same week that my own parents came for a week-long visit so I was trying to take notes XD  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)   
>  [Check out my other Story if you like my Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625900/chapters/59493562)


	42. Haunted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys explore the house while shes away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> Thank you to [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke) for editing  
> 

*Red* 

Red stood at the large window with the others looking out as they watched his Kitten and her parents drive away. She waved at him, tch, ok them, as she drove down the street in front of their new house.

He growled  disapprovingly  when he could no longer see her car. Why couldn’t they go with her to the grocery store? They always went to the grocery store together! He tried not to pout as he grumbled  some low complaints . He was the last to leave the window, the others  having already moved to meet up in the middle of the huge living room.  He tilted his head at them. What were they up to? Dream turned around and motioned him to join them so he calmly shuffled over with a lazy grunt. 

“ No need to be upset my  Cherry  friend , we  can all go with Miss. Y/N next time.” Dream  encouraged him, patting his shoulder as he joined them.

“Tch, I ain’t upset. Just don’t see why we can’t go with is all,” he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. He relaxed under the golden  bitty’s  hand. Sure enough, he could feel the other bitty pushing positive emotions into him. It had bugged him at first but now… he sorta, kinda, maybe, liked it...

“Y-ou kno-w why dumb a-ss. There wa-sn’t enough ro-om for all o-f us to be i-n the c-ar.” Error rolled his eyelights at him making him growl.

“I Fuckin Know That!”  Red snarled, emphasizing each word.

“Su-ure, d-oesn’t seem like yo-u know mu-ch, Cherry.”

“Shut up!”

“Enough.” Nightmare’s commanding voice cut them off before their argument could  escalate further .

Red gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more than to shout  some more at the glitchy freak but  one glance at Nightmare made him think twice . The darker bitty’s slimy tentacles were writhing around him, a sharp grin on his face.

Fucker was scary…

“ We could explore  the house until Miss Y/N comes back,  what do you say brother?” Dream chirped, smiling at them as they all turned their attention on him.

Nightmare’s tentacles stopped squirming behind him,  looking  thoughtful at his twin’s suggestion. “Hmm, there’s an idea Dream, though I’m sure we all have places in mind that we want to check out.”

True , they  had done some exploring before they bought the place, but there were a lot of places he still wanted to check out.  Plus, he had been meaning to find a place to use as a secret stash, that way, the next time the other jerks decided to hide his mustard - because of course they would, he wouldn’t be at such a loss.

Red frowned, where should he start first? The kitchen, the bedroom... maybe Dream would go outside with him and check out the-

“Good.  Report back here in  20 minutes then.”

Red jerked as he looked up from where he was staring at the floor  and realized the others were already heading in different directions in the house. He felt sweat drip down his skull as he looked back and forth, spotting Dream  as he was about to reach  the sunroom.

“Damn it,” he growled, shuffling towards the kitchen before shortcutting up onto the island to survey the area.

He looked around but there wasn’t much to see except for some boxes they still needed to unpack. Kitten’s mom  had been  going through them like crazy but there were  still  a lot of them left sitting around.  He tapped his chin, thinking.

“Might as well get some mustard if I’m going to be wandering around this place,” Red mumbled. He was sure there was some mustard in the pantry. 

A shortcut down to the floor  later , he found himself standing in front of the pantry door. It was a huge room, well every room was huge to him. He had to use his magic to open it but once he had his eyelights widening. The pantry was huge, they could put so much food in here, shelves and shelves of it.  He told himself to remind Kitten to save a shelf for his spicy mustard, now that they had space, they could stock up on it!

“A whole hell lot of mustard!”  He shouted excitingly, his eyelights turning into little hearts. Speaking of mustard, there was a box sitting in the back corner by the shelves. “That should have what I’m lookin’ for.”

He shuffled over to it, grinning excitedly at the prospects of his favorite food. He pulled himself up the half-opened box. It looked like one of them had already tried to get into it already. That or Kitten had tried to open it before getting pulled away.

But no small strip of packing tape would keep him from his mustard! He took a hold of one of the tattered edges of the tape and pulled with all his bitty might. The damn stuff wasn’t moving though. He growled at it, summoning one of his fractured bone attacks into his hand.

“Damn tape, give me mah fuckin’ mustard!”

He stabbed between the two flaps that were taped together, puncturing into it with a sharp grin then ran the bone down the last few inches of tape that kept the box closed. Dismissing the bone attack, he ripped the lid open  and grinned down at the contents.

“Take that you damn box!” he started shuffling around the items in the box, “Now, where d’ kitten put it?”

Suddenly, there was the sound of something moving outside the box…

Red paused, poking his head out to look where the sound came from, but there was nothing.

“Is that one of you fuckers?” he  called out to the walls of the pantry , but there was no reply.

He narrowed his sockets before turning back to look for that yellow goodness, it had to be here somewhere when...

Again, there was the sound of something shuffling outside the box. But this time, it was followed by what sounded like clawed fingers running along the outside, the scratching dragging from his right and moving toward the left. Red stiffened. His soul pulsed as he followed the sound with wide eyelights from the inside of the box. Slowly, he lifted his head over the edge of the box, looking for what could have made that sound but again, there was nothing.

“Damn it if Error if that’s ya, I’ll fucking kill ya!” He growled, sweat dripping down his skull as he looked around one more time.

But there was no Error in sight...

He gulped, shaking his head  to throw off the shivers traveling his spine . It was just his head playing games with him. Red slipped back into the box and finally spotted the condiment at the bottom. Grinning, he lifted the bottle up from where Kitten  had  probably  been  trying to hide it.

Popping the top  with a flick of the wrist , he opened his mouth to take his first chug but froze. There was something standing in the dark corner of the pantry. He could barely  make it out from the corner of his socket, but it was there,  just staring at him.

Whatever it was, felt hungry and…

Red slowly turned his head to look at what it could be. Nothing… again…

At this point Red was freaking out, his bones were rattling as he scrambled out of the box.  Hell , he was noping out of this. Kitten had mentioned something about ghosts when she talked about the house inspection, why had she talked about ghosts?! Red wanted nothing to do with that shit. No way Jose!

As he made his way to the pantry door, taking his mustard with him, the shuffling sound came from behind him. Red froze  once again , a shiver going  up  his  spine. Something...  something  was  standing right behind him. Trembling, he  peeked over his shoulder, only to see a large red light.

“AH!” Red screamed,  hurling his mustard at whatever was standing there, and ran from the pantry. He didn’t know what that light was but he wasn’t going to stay around to find out.

His little feet skidded around the door as he ran. He used a shortcut to land on the couch, hiding under the pillows, a mix between a growl and a whine escaping his throat.  But nothing followed him...

Fearfully, he  peeked  out from where he was buried,  eyelights flinching right to left, up to down, looking for something, anything but... nothing was there. No large red light, no shuffling sounds, not anything trying to get him. He growled as  he rose from his spot, glaring around at the living room. It had to be Error fucking with him!

He was the only bitty in the house that had that much red in their sockets to be who was behind him in the pantry. Red clenched his fists, gritting his teeth, he’d get the fucker back for scaring him… just maybe not right now, maybe once Kitten was back.

They’d see who’d get the last laugh when he’d tell Kitten of him!

**** 

*Error*

“ W-who’d w-ant to wan-der the house w-ith you, you sl-imy bast-ard!” Error huffed crossing his arms as he glared at the dark bitty smirking at him.

They had a whole house now, he was sure as heck wasn’t going to spend his days stuck to the corrupted freak. He was about to tear into the dark bitty when , of course, the light bulb  piped  up, “ We can do so separately  Error.  Like Brother said, we all want to explore different areas of the house, and the house is plenty big for us to split up and look around.”

Sometimes this fluffy bitty had good ideas, “Fi-ne, rather l-ook around with-out you all crowd-ing me.”

“Perfect!”  Dream applauded with a bright smile.

Ugh, the positivity of Dreams! Not that he minded the little light bulb being all happy and all just... How did they do it _all the time_!?

“Hmm, splitting up to explore a possibly haunted house, sounds like a horror story trope brother.” Nightmare’s grin widened at Error’s uncomfortable look.

Fuck, for a moment, he had forgotten all about those stories the Human had told them, and to think he was usually the first one to yell at the stupidity of the teens on the screen when they split.

Dream sighed, shaking his head at Nightmare, “Night, stop your scaring them,” then turned to the bitty on his left, “Don’t worry the house isn’t haunted, Cherry.”

Error looked over at Red. The  dumb  bitty wasn’t even paying attention to what was going on around him.

The slimy bastard huffed, shrugging at Dream, “Good.  Report back here in  20 minutes then.”

Error didn’t even wait to see what they were going to do, he headed for the hallway that led to the bedrooms. He grunted as he heard the little light bulb call after him to be careful.

Great now he was jinxed...

He stopped in the hallway, looking over towards the window that overlooked the front yard. He had spotted it the first time they had visited; their Human had said something about pillows and shit to make it comfier. Error's eyelights softened as he thought of the Human, he just didn’t get her sometimes. Why was she working so hard for them? Why was it so easy to have her around? Not that he was going to complain... much. 

He opted to check out  the playroom first.  He had already started to get some ideas when he had learned there was going to be a room dedicated to the bitties to hang in, but he had yet to draw out actual plans, that would be for later. He looked around the large room. There were boxes piled on top of boxes, a few of them  opened  this morning when they went looking for clothes to wear. The Human’s mom had directed one of those  bulky looking men  to place one of their Humans dressers in here. 

He could only guess it was her attempt to give them their own dresser to store their clothes in... yeah, well.  “We’ll see how long that lasts,” he thought, looking at several red socks scattered on the floor .

The Human said they could decorate the room any way they wanted. He personally didn’t see what was wrong with the white walls, they didn’t need to paint it or anything, none of them were fucking Inks, thank the stars. Still, maybe some curtains to close up so he didn’t have to look at all that green outside.

“Wo-uld be a g-ood plac-e for naps... may-be I could mak-e a new n-est here.” 

Error looked around the ceiling trying to find a good place to start making said nest. Maybe by the window?

“Nah no point in putting it by the window if we got curtains.”

He turned to look at another corner of the room. Maybe by the closet sliding doors?

“Tch, stu-pid place to pu-t it espec-ially if those fu-ckers come barg-ing in here an-d move o-ne of the doors.” One of the boxes near the closet tipped ominously before settling. “And y-et another rea-son why not the cl-oset if shits going to b-e moving like th-at.”

Error kept an eye on the box that had moved, daring it to test his patience. But sadly it stayed still. He grunted as he turned to look at another place, it was quiet... too quiet.

“Fucking perfect,"  he nodded at the lack of noise. This was the best place for his nest, ghost boxes excluded  but these would be gone in the few weeks he was sure.

Finally, he spotted a place he could start working with. It was a ledge running close to the ceiling that offered good anchoring points for his treads and it was angled in a way he’d have a nice view of the room. He pulled some strings from his sockets and used them to pull himself up to the ceiling. It was a lot higher than the apartments, which made it all the better, this way a human couldn’t reach him if he wanted to be alone. He stopped, steadying himself on the ledge of the wall to pull out more strings, sticking them to the wall as he started to weave his nest.

There was another sound as the box moved again and he paused to look back at it, narrowing his sockets he let out a glitchy growl. Nightmare just _had_ to mention the haunted house thing, didn’t he? Error cursed internally at the slimy octopus for making him on edge. When it didn’t move again, he grunted, returning to the delicate work of fixing up his nest.

He  continued to work undisturbed for a bit,  wavering  between getting it done as soon as possible, and taking his time to make it a masterpiece. It was the biggest nest he had ever made  after all. At some point, he thought he had heard Red yelling, but just rolled his eyelight, ignoring him.

Error smiled when he was done, setting himself down on the floor  to look up at the blue mass of string that covered a good portion of the right corner of the room. This way he was near a window but not near enough to be bothered by the damn sun if he was napping.

It almost reminded him of a hornet’s nest he had seen on TV once. “The Hu-man did say I-I could ma-ke  it  bigger,” he mumbled as he turned to look for the box that should have their blankets.

He found it oddly already open. Maybe  she  had opened it to put some of their stuff away, even though Nightmare had told her to leave it for them to do.

Error scoffed  at the thought of Nightmare giving them orders again and dug into the box he hefted his blanket over his shoulder  before shortcutting back to his nest.

“Wha-t the h-ell...” he stared at the floor of his nest, at the odd thing that should not be there.

A feather.  It was somehow inside his brand new nest...  the nest  that he had just left...  and  that had nothing inside it before.

He narrowed his sockets of the offending feather, dropping his blanket and used his strings to use them to maneuver the feather out of his nest. He watched it go the whole way as it slowly fluttered to the wood floor beneath before turning back to set up his blanket.

Only to stop again at finding something  _ else  _ that shouldn’t be there.

Now there was a freakin’ leaf!

“Gr-rr!” Error let out a glitchy growl as, again, he used his strings to lift the unwanted object out of his nest. 

After he dropped it out, he narrowed his sockets to see if maybe one of those bastards was nearby, messing with him and his nest. But there was no one below.

“If it’s o-ne of you eff-ers I’m going to str-ing you up...”  he shouted into the empty room. There was no response to his threat though, not even the sound of one of them snickering.

He huffed, turning back into his nest. This time nothing odd was left inside it but his blanket. Picking it up, he laid it out across his nest floor,  tucking it carefully and nodded when it was done. It looked good, just needed something else, but what...

“Pi-llow,”  he said out loud, snapping his fingers.

He shortcutted back down and started looking through the boxes for a pillow good enough for his nest.  Human had gotten a variety of them over the weeks. They were all about the same size, but the firmness varied from one to the other. He wanted the fluffiest of them, one he could sink in comfortably, but none of that memory foam shit. He much preferred the feath- 

A sound  caused  him  to  stop. It was coming from his nest and it sounded like a laugh. He picked up one of the pillows that he had found and turned to frown up at the blue nest.

“R-ed is that you?”  he called. He waited a few seconds for the answer. Nothing... “I sw-ear to god R-ed if tha-t’s you messing with m-y nest, they w-on’t be able to fi-nd a s-peck of your du-st!”  Pause . Still nothing...

He growled angrily. If it was Red, he was being oddly quiet and that wasn’t like the freak Cherry boy. He used a shortcut back up to his nest, ready for anything.

Or he thought he was...

The pillow slipped from his grip as he stared in horror at what was before him. There, at the center of his nest, laid the leaf and feather he had thrown out earlier, one on either side of a familiar yellow bottle.  However , that wasn’t that made Error twitch in disgust.  No, the ultimate horror was  all the fucking flowers that were all over,  stems  pierced  and weaved  through the sides of the nest so that they cover the walls  like some kind of ugly wallpaper from the 70s .

Only one bitty could have done this and he would pay as soon as he destroyed every flower that had invaded his nest.  He crushed a flower in his grasp, growling.

“That’s it Red I’m tying you to a fucking tree!”

*******

*Dream*

“Just be careful Error!” Dream called to the glitchy bitty’s back and smiling at the grunt he got in response.

“Hm... what will you do Dream?” Nightmare's question had him look back at his twin.

Although he had asked him a question, Nightmare wasn’t paying attention to him,  busy as  he seemed to be tracking something above them. Curious, the golden bitty looked up, but all he could see was the white ceiling. He glanced over at his brother again but this time his twin’s eye was focused on him.

“Well?”

Dream furrowed his brow at Nightmare. Something had caught his twin’s attention.  He was about to ask when a whisper in his soul stopped him. Nightmare would tell him later. He smiled at him, “I was thinking of  heading  to the sunroom,  perhaps  watch the clouds  for a bit .”

Nightmare nodded, his tentacles twitching. “Just be sure not to go outside in the yard without one of us with you.”

The golden bitty felt his soul fluttered happily at his brother’s  show of concern , “Do  not  worry Nighty, I  shall  save the backyard exploration for later.”

This seemed to satisfy Nightmare as he gave another nod before walking towards the  west  hallway that led to  the laundry area and the  garage.  Curious , Dream followed after him, stopping by the door that would lead out to the sunroom.

“Brother?”

“It's nothing, Dream, go enjoy the sun and clouds,”  Nightmare waved a dismissive tentacle to his brother, eye fixed on the door.  “I just want to check on something and then I’ll come join you.”

Dream blinked owlishly after his brother, watching him  walk  into the garage using his tentacles to open the door. What could have gotten his brother’s attention he wondered again, casting his gaze up to the ceiling. Whatever it was, he  wished  his brother fun on his exploration.

He used his magic to open the sunroom’s door, happy to see the familiar furniture of Miss. Y/N’s balcony sitting outside. The golden bitty stepped out and onto the wooden floor, to make his way over to one of the seats.

The sun was still on the other side of the house as it was still morning, but the sky was a bright blue with fluffy clouds floating across it. It looked like  this  would be a wonderful day! He closed his sockets as he enjoyed the cool morning air. He  could make out the sound of the lake lapping at its shores. 

It was peaceful here, quiet. He had always been surrounded by noise. First, the fighting rings with Nightmare, then that dark place where he was kept for years with those shipped away, then the center, and finally here, with his  new  family. And no matter how much he might love and care for his new brothers, they were a noisy bunch.

So it was nice to have this space for himself... for now at least.

As if being summoned, there was a tapping at the glass wall of the sunroom. Curious, Dream opened his sockets to see what could be making that sound. Interestingly enough, there was a part of the glass that looked like someone had drawn a smiling face in the fog on the window.

“How odd...” The golden bitty slipped down from his seat, slowly making his way over to  inspect the window .

It was rather cute in its simplicity, just two little dots for its eyes and a wide smile. Dream knelt next to it,  reaching out to touch it. “I wonder who could have drawn this.”

_ BANG! _

Dream jumped, his head quickly turned in the direction of the sound. His sockets widened as he saw mud sliding down one of the windows further down. He frowned at the mess, his soul raced as he went over to look at it.

“Miss. Y/N’s mother will not be pleased there is mud on the window,” Dream sighed. He turned around going  back  inside to pick up some cleaning supplies he had seen paying around in the kitchen.  He looked around and  didn’t see Red anywhere but the pantry door was open. The little Cherry must have gone looking for his mustard.

After  quickly grabbing some paper towels Miss. Y/N’s mother had left on the counter, he made his way back to the sunroom. He paused when he stepped back into the room. The mud  had been spread  all over the bottom of  the window and there were  little  handprints on the glass. 

“Is one of us outside?” Dream  asked out loud . He shook his head. No. No, Error was in one of the bedrooms and Red would never  purposely  scare him like this.

He quickly went over to the window only to  realize the huge flaw in his plan . The mud was  on the other side of the glass , and he had told Nightmare he wouldn’t go outside alone. Maybe he could drag Red out with him so he could  clean  it before Miss. Y/N came home?  He nodded at the idea, but  before he could go back inside to get the crimson bitty, a high pitch  screech  filled the small room.

Dream  screwed his sockets shut, pressing the paper towels against his head to block out the  sharp  noise of nails on glass.  He  winced as it finally  came to a stop and he turned to see what could have caused the terrible  noise . But there was nothing, that sound had to  have been made by something though!

“I need to sit down, maybe if I sit down and think, I can  figure out what is going on here .”

He was shaken by what happened, breathing heavily, he went back to his seat to calm down. And for a while, nothing else happened.  The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the gentle breeze in the morning carried the cloud to the south and the wave gently continued to lap the shore of the lake. It took a moment, but  he  finally  started to calm down  and his mind tried to rationalize what had happened.  Maybe there were neighborhood children who were playing a trick on  their  new neighbors. That had to be it. There was no way a ghost was actually haunting their new home.

Most ghost monsters just bought homes anyway, so why would  they  'haunt' one?

"It must be children…"  The fact they might have prankers in their neighborhood wasn’t a pleasant idea, but it was still better than the alternative.

Lost in his thought , he didn't notice it at first; it started so softly, the sound of something dragging across the wood floor but it got louder as the dragging sound drew nearer. Dream jumped down to the floor , looking around the sunroom but again, there was nothing there. The dragging noise was  definitely  coming closer  though . He  let out a yelp and  took a step back as  it returned, this time  right under him then stopped.  Dream stared at the floor, listening for anything that could betray the perpetrator messing with him.

Was it an animal?  It couldn’t be a child making that, could it?

Dream was shaking. He should call out for Nightmare, Red, Error, anyone! But he didn't. Whatever was making that noise, it felt like…

Another  sound of something by the window made him squeak in surprise . Regardless of its intentions, he could no longer leave it be,  something had to be done!

At least that’s what he was thinking until he went over to the window.  His shoulders tensed as he took in the new image  drawn  next to the first. It was creepy enough the cute smiling face was now dropping tears from its little eyes because of the condensation but it was the new face  that shook him to his core . It was a skull with Xs over its sockets.

"Why would someone  do  this?" Dream was hurt that someone would actually draw something so awful.

A shadow suddenly ran across the glass roof. With reflexes he had gained from the fighting rings, Dream cast a pacifying attack in the direction of the shadow. 

It hit! 

… oh no it hit! It was falling  off the roof !

Dream ran over to where the shadow had fallen, scared that he had inadvertently hurt someone. "Please be ok!"

Pressing his face in the window, he looked down at where it had fallen but…

"What? But I hit it… where?"

"Dream! Are you alright?"

His soul skipped as relief rushed through him. The golden bitty turned and whispered…

******

*Nightmare*

He had been tracking something all morning. It was late at night when he felt the first touch of a familiar feeling he’d rather not remember. Nightmare had glared up at the ceiling, about to get up to investigate  exactly what he was feeling up there but then, he had seen Dream looking at him, worried.  This was the first time Dream had a home and as much as Nightmare wanted to just go at it, he didn’t want Dream to be involved with an intruder, be it physically or emotionally.

So he had laid back down,  pushing down the territorial urge that made his tentacle twitch … there would be time to look for it later if it didn’t go away.

Luckily, he had gotten his chance that morning, his brother giving him the best excuse to go see what could have been up there. Part of him suspected Dream had done it on purpose. He knew it would be best to keep tabs on the others too, just in case. This might be their home but it was still new and they didn’t know it as well. So after raising their guard with a quip about horror movies, he moved on to his initial inspection plan.

Nightmare stepped into the garage  and closed the door behind him. “Now, where is that panel into the attic?”

The garage itself wasn’t really interesting, just a large area with a cement floor and white walls. What he was looking for was the storage area where there should be a part of the ceiling he could use to get inside the attic.

He walked over to  the storage box to the right  and saw that a few of the large tubs that held holiday decorations had already been moved into the space.  That reminded him,  wasn’t it Halloween soon? Pet seemed like the type that would like to decorate their home, make it more festive for the holidays.

“Maybe once we’re all done unpacking.” His eye traveled over the tubs, up towards the ceiling, “Hmm, there you are.”

Shortcutting up onto one of the storage tubs, he stretched out his tentacles to push the panel out of the way, revealing the darkness inside. Nightmare used his tentacles to raise himself into the attic. 

Luckily as a skeleton bitty, he could see in the dark without any trouble. His single eyelight allowed him to see what was in front of him: Wood beams and fluff of dust covered the area, it didn’t look like anything had been over in this place,  no prints in the dust . He kept looking around until he spotted a large opening  to the north that led back into the house. If anything was hiding up here, it would be in that part of the house.

As he took his first step  in the main part of the attic , he felt a sense of fear and anger from Red. He stilled for a moment, paying attention to the feeling.  When he established it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary - stupid Cherry could very well be getting worked up over nothing - he kept moving. It was  possible  that Error was the one scaring the  bitty , since he seemed to be sending out a pleased feeling of accomplishment.

He made his way deeper into the attic, tense as he surveyed the large area, ready for anything that might be up there. He felt the old wood creak under his foot, but he didn’t think it would give out. House wasn’t _that_ old. As he continued to carefully step, emotions started to rise from below. Red’s fear skyrocketed and Nightmare hissed to himself, calling the small bitty a coward in his head, then a feeling of irritation came from Error. Soon after, he growled as Dream gave off a feeling of unease.

“What the hell is going on down there?” he grumbled, turning  around  to make his way back down to check on them.

Just as he did , there was  the  sound of moving behind him,  something that was running. He swung one of his tentacles out to strike at whatever was making the noise.  He quickly turned  around , readying his other tentacles to attack whatever was there.

Nothing…

Socket narrowing, he ventured further into the attic, tentacles at the ready for  what  was up here  as he tried to pinpoint the others below . The negative feeling from the others  dropped a notch. I t felt like Red was now in the living room, angry, Dream was in the kitchen, feeling worried, while Error seemed to be slightly irritated but what else was new.

Nightmare  paused  as the sound of something moving  came from where he figured was the playroom, using his tentacles he weaved through the beams  quick enough to just catch the glimpse of  a shadow slip through a small rectangular  vent.  This was confirmation:  Something or  _ someone  _ was in their home…

A possessive growl rumbled through his throat, this was his territory now!

“Come out little shadow, I can feel you…” he hissed, threatening. His tentacles slithered into the vent  after  the shadow he had seen.  He let them rattle loudly against the shaft, trying to scare the thing so he could feel it.

He couldn’t though, the emotions of the others were clouding his senses. It made it hard to pinpoint where this thing was. Nightmare growled as he couldn’t feel anything inside the vent.  He pressed against the opening, extending his tentacle as far as he could.

A spike of fear from Dream had him snap his head to  his left and, abandoning the vent, he jumped to his feet to start toward his brother. He stopped mid-run when he spotted someone standing just a few feet from him. His tentacles moved before he could command them, striking the figure that  had managed to creep so close to him.

They hit something soft, smacking it down on impact, the tendrils quickly circled their prey while he made his way over to them. He was now feeding off the anger and irritation that was radiating from Error and the meal was giving more than enough strength to allow him to squeeze the breath out of his catch. Nightmare tightened his hold on what his tentacles had grabbed, bringing it closer for inspection. 

His sockets widened as he finally got a look at the soft thing he was holding…

“A doll? What the hell is a doll doing up here!” It was an old thing, looking like it had rolled in the dirt and then some, tears in its dress and missing a button eye. “Fucking dolls…”

The sound of running feet had him whip around  again . He dropped the doll and took off to catch up with the fleeing shadow. He was done with this thing running circles around him! His tentacles slithering out in front of him, trying to grab whatever was running away from him.  Before he could catch up, however, a light momentarily blinded him as it slipped through an opening at the side of the house,  its vague shape a blurry cut out against the morning light. 

Nightmare growled in irritation, rubbing his socket to clear it of the glaring light. Another  sudden  spike of fear and dread from Dream sent an unpleasant shiver through his bone and the need to get to his twin overpowering him.  His body reacting on impulse, he slammed the panel open and stepped on the roof. He was just  above the sunroom.  He scanned the clear panels, using his tentacles to keep himself from falling.

Nightmare spotted his brother just on the other side of the glass with a worried look on his face. Quickly, he used a shortcut down into the room, the  mysterious  shadow forgotten as he entered the room  and approached his brother . He shuddered at the delicious negative feelings  flowing toward him .  He shook his head, feeling disgusted with himself.  Those were Dream’s fears…

“Dream! Are you alright?”  he called out to his brother.

“N-Nightmare…”  Dream turned to him and whispered his name before racing over to him, throwing  himself  into his arms.

Nightmare curled his tentacles around them, surrounding them in a protective ball of dark appendages. He held his trembling twin close. “Dream?”

“I-I’m ok I just… there’s something out there! It’s been making all kinds of noises at me and leaving images and mud on the window and... I hit it, Night, I know I did! And it fell! Oh, Brother what if I hurt it? What if -”

“Calm yourself Dream,” Nightmare purred, trying to soothe his brother while controlling his anger. If he had been a bit faster,  if he hadn’t gotten carried away trying to chase that thing, he could have made it back sooner and his brother wouldn’t be  trembling , scared in his arms.

The golden bitty pulled back from him, stepping out from the ball of tendrils.  He wasn’t shaking as much, but Nightmare could tell he was still upset. When he spoke again, it was with urgency. “Brother, we have to check on the others. Poor Cherry I left him all alone, and Error!” Dream wiped his sockets and took off, heading for the house door.

Nightmare nodded as he followed his lighter twin, casting one last look over at the  dirtied  window with a narrowed socket. It seemed they had an intruder in the house… and  mark his words , he would catch them if they ever dared step near his family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like they arent the only ones living in the house....   
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> 


	43. Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home to scared bitties wasn't exactly what she wanted their first day in their new home, hopefully, what she has planned can at least can change all that at least a little... hopefully, nothing bad happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> Thank you to [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke) for editing  
> 

She didn’t think that when she’d come home, she would find her bitties upset and gathered on the couch behind a protective wall of pillows. She also wasn’t expecting to be pulled into the said nest of pillows by Nightmare’s strong tentacles while an angry and scared Red crawled into her lap along with a worried Dream. Even Error stayed close to her, glaring out at the rest of the living room with narrowed sockets from beyond the fluffy walls. Nightmare stood on the back of the couch, watching over them as he glared at her confused parents in the entryway.

Her parents watched her worriedly for a moment but ultimately shrugged and kept bringing in the groceries while she tried her best to get them to settle down enough to tell her what had happened. Luckily, though a bit scared, Dream seemed to be able to tell her about the strange events that had plagued their day while they were gone.

To say she wasn't happy was an understatement. She couldn’t believe something had dared to come into their house and terrorized her boys. It didn’t help that Nightmare was feeding his own angry emotions through their bond to her.

With a deep breath, she stood up from the couch, making sure not to knock any of the pillow fort down. Red kept his hold on her as she went to her purse, digging for the exterminator’s number. She was determined to make this house as safe as possible for the guys and herself. No one messed with her family.

Except when the exterminator had come by, he hadn’t found anything in the house or, as a matter of fact, any traces that something had been living or had broken in. He still had set up a few traps in the attic as well as below the house and had told her that he would be back in two days, but unfortunately, there was little else she could do besides setting up the alarm system in the house and comforting her bitties as best as she could. Y/N had thought of getting cameras but… she didn’t like the idea of them being around the house. She had even considered a pet camera that she would use with her phone but even that felt wrong. She already got the feeling of being watched sometimes, having any kind of camera around would only make her feel worse.

Luckily, when she had to go back to work, her parents were still around, helping them unpack so she felt a lot better leaving the guys at home while she was away. When the exterminator came back a few days later, there was nothing in any of the traps and there hadn’t been signs of any trick or prank around either, so that too was good news.

Still, the bitties had been on edge and she couldn’t blame them, it must have been scary. Nightmare had started to keep all of them constantly in his eyesight. If one wanted to go outside, then they all went outside. And if one wanted to go to the playroom, they all went to the playroom. This had seemed to make Dream and Red feel better, but it was driving Error up the wall, with him being a bitty that needed his space.

But by the time her parents had to leave, there had been no new sightings of the intruder and the boys seemed to be relaxing back into their house. Nightmare was even allowing them to venture away from him, at least for a time. 

She was nervous when her parents had left and she had to go to work, leaving the boys alone again. In hopes to lift some of her worries, she had gotten them a phone. The new acquisition was met with an overall enthusiasm. Nightmare had seemed quite pleased to have her within reach with the push of a button and had lewdly warned her it would probably be best not to open his text messages in public places. Red had seconded that idea and promised to send her sweet words whenever he could and Error had feign not being interested but I kept an attentive eye on them as she showed the bitties how it worked, even demanding to know how to send pictures through text, not that he would want to, of course. After careful deliberation, she had entrusted Dream with it. The bitty had practically started glowing in pride as she instructed him the phone was to be used only to contact her if anything happened. Red had thrown a fit but both Nightmare had agreed with a smug grin. Obviously, there was some collusion between the brothers.

On the first day, she had kept nervously checking her phone to see if they had texted her. It wasn’t until lunchtime that she had received a text with a picture. Dream had sent it, a happy smile on his face while behind him, it looked like Nightmare had made a throne of pillows on the couch. Red hanging from one of his tentacles, looking to be deeply asleep and Error had apparently been caught trying to get away from being in the picture, ending up on the floor as another of Nightmare’s tentacles held him by his foot to keep him from escaping.

Her coworkers had looked at her worriedly when she had choked on her lunch, trying to keep herself from laughing out loud. With that picture though, she had relaxed. It looked like whatever had been in the house had been chased off. She had smiled the rest of the day and came home to happy relaxed bitties, which was an awesome way to end the day.

The rest of the week had gone by without any incident. When Friday came around, she stood in the store after work, waiting at the register, feeling a bit silly with what was in her cart but she wanted this for the guys. She had decided that they needed to celebrate their new house again and make some positive memories together. So what better way than a pool party? She had promised Red that she would get him one after all.

The red plastic kiddie pool was just the right size for her boys, and she was sure that they would enjoy it. Along with the kiddie pool, she had also gotten them some party food; stuff to make hamburgers, chips, and drinks. It was still rather warm for October so they might as well have fun while the weather was still good.

Once in the car, she let out a sigh, “Now I just need to get home and unload everything.”

She pulled out of the parking lot, ready to make her way home. It had felt like such a long week, with moving, parents, and the incident. She couldn’t wait for the weekend and the occasion to truly relax.

“And the barbecue, aw I miss it so much!” she bounced in her seat, excited about using her barbecue again. She was sure the people in the few cars around her thought she was nuts, but she couldn’t find herself caring. “This weekend is going to be great.”

When she got home, she quickly got the kiddie pool out of the car, setting it to the side of the garage for the next day. She grabbed the few food bags in the back before closing the trunk and made her way to the garage door, pushing the button to close it with a mechanical whir.

Even before opening the door into the house, she could hear the boys talking. She smiled as she walked inside. Around the corner, into the kitchen, she spotted Nightmare and Red waiting for her on the island counter. 

“Sup Kitten, took ya long enough to get home today.” Red grinned up at her, pleased to see Y/N. 

She pressed a kiss to Nightmare’s teeth in greeting before kissing Red’s forehead while she placed the bags on the counter. “Sorry, had to pick up some stuff for this weekend.”

“This weekend? Don’t we already have enough food to last an end of day scenario? I mean your parents went a bit overboard when they went grocery shopping, Pet.” Nightmare commented, peeking inside one of the bags she had set down.

She giggled at him as she started to place the food for tomorrow in the fridge. “Well they might have helped set us up for a while with the necessities, but I got us some stuff specifically for this weekend.”

“Is something happening this weekend Miss. Y/N?” Dream asked from the living room, it looked like he had been admiring Error knit a new scarf.

With the last of the food put away, she smiled over at him excitedly. “I thought we could have a party tomorrow.”

Error looked up at her from his work with a put upon sigh, “Wh-at are we ce-lebrating this tim-e? Survi-ving?”

She laughed as she made her way over to the couch, it looked so small in their new living room and not all of them could sit on it. It was just another thing she would have to look into.

Sitting with a relieved sigh, she stretched out her legs, “Well that’s one way of putting this week. I thought since this week was so hectic we could use some fun.”

Dream claimed her lap as his brother and Red made their way over to join them, “I think that is a wonderful idea, Miss. Y/N.”

“Could be interesting Pet, what do you have in mind besides food?” Nightmare slumped on his side of the couch, grinning at her as one of his tentacles wrapped around her arm.

“I saw ya got mustard so it must be good, Kitten,” Red smirked at her, looking very excited.

Dang, she had almost hoped he hadn’t seen those, oh well, “Well fall is here, so the weather's going to get cooler, I thought we could enjoy the last few warm days having a pool party.”

“Pool…” Red looked at her with wide sockets.

“Yeah that’s why I was home a bit late, I was picking up the stuff we would need tomorrow. And one of those things was a pool for you guys, I know how much Red wanted one. I also got us stuff to make hamburgers so I can finally use my barbecue again!” She was so excited, hamburgers taste so much better on a grill than on the stovetop.

“A pool…” the crimson bitty repeated, eyelights looked dreamy.

“Y-es, you freaken ch-erry we heard he-r…” Error grumped at Red, setting his needles to the side. “We d-on’t even ha-ve swimwear, do y-ou expect us to just swi-m in the n-ude.”

She felt her face flush, trying to push the image in her head away, “What no! I got you all swim trunks.”

“And will you be joining us in said pool?” Nightmare leered at her, his words getting the attention of the others who all turned to look at her.

“Um, I don’t think I would fit in the pool with all of you, but I might just wear a swimsuit to soak up the sun.” She hadn’t planned on going in the kiddie pool, it would look ridiculous for grown-up women to be in it.

Her bitties just looked at her with wide sockets…

“Kitten in a bikini,” Red choked out, his face glowing crimson.

“You would look really cute in a swimsuit Miss. Y/N!” Dream chirped, smiling up at her.

“I think you mean sexy, brother” Nightmare grinned at his blushing twin.

“As lo-ng as you wear someth-ing…” Error grumbled a yellow blush glowing on his own cheeks. The others looked at him surprised, only Nightmare raised his brow at him curiously.

“What were you thinking she was going to do?” he asked the other dark bitty.

“No-ne of your da-mn business!”

“Now I really am curious~”

Error growled at him, picking up his needles to start on the yellow scarf again, knitting angrily.

She laughed as she stood up, settling the glowing Dream on the couch next to his brother. “Don’t worry I’ll wear something for tomorrow’s pool party, but first I need to get our dinner started, then maybe we can watch a movie or something after dinner.”

They nodded at her and she made her way towards the kitchen, Red already going over to the shelf that had all their movies to find something for them to watch. Nightmare went back to poking at Error until he started making static noises, only really stopping when Dream started scolding him.

She smiled as she started to pull out what they would need for tonight. As she turned towards the sink she stopped, frowning at what she found by the sink. It was a cricket… How had a cricket gotten inside? Maybe when one of the boys was going in and out of the house?

“Odd…” she mumbled. Y/N grimaced at the thought of getting it out of the house. She didn’t even know if it was alive or dead.

“Is something wrong Miss. Y/N?” Dream asked from behind her, most likely having come over to see if she needed help.

She pointed at the insect with a shiver, “A cricket got in and I really don’t want to touch it.”

“Oh, hmm how odd but you need not worry Miss. Y/N, I think it is quite dead, see? Its legs are missing.” Dream tried to assure her as he used a shortcut to get to it. “I will throw it away for you.”

“Thanks, Little Light, I couldn’t tell if it was dead or not.” She sighed in relief watching as Dream picked up the legless cricket and threw it in the trash. “How did it even get on the counter without legs?”

“That is a mystery. Poor thing though, I hope it did not suffer long.” Dream said sadly looking down into the trash at the poor cricket before closing the drawer. 

“Yeah, well I’ll wipe off the counter before we get started.” She placed a kiss on his head, Dream was a real sweetheart.

As she was wiping the counter where the cricket had been, she tried not to think too much about it as she went to start dinner.

******

The next morning, they slept in. Although ‘sleeping in’ only meant an hour more than she normally woke up, the soft warmth of the sheets was making it hard to want to get out of bed. Waking up at seven wasn’t really sleeping in for most people, but for her, it was a rarity.

When she had finally gotten up and made them breakfast, they all elected to sit around in the living room just drinking their hot beverage of choice. Not all the bitties were fast to wake up, grumbling and yawning, Red actually falling back to sleep. The morning sun did feel rather nice coming through the huge window in the living room but it was sort of blinding as it made its way above the trees. She would have to get curtains to block it out at least a little bit.

At some point, they slowly moved to get dressed for the day and she showed them their swim trunks so they could change into them. It took her a while to find a swimsuit she could wear, having to dig around her drawers before she pulled out a one-piece, as much as she would love to wear it, she knew it wouldn’t fit perfectly.

“The curse of having a long torso… guess I really have to wear a bikini,” she placed the swimsuit back in the drawer, even though she knew she should have just thrown it away.

She found one that would work and set it on her bed before going into the bathroom for a quick shower. When she got out and made her way to the bedroom to dress, she squeaked as she spotted Nightmare on the bed, waiting for her.

“Nice,” He grinned at her, his eyelight trailing over her naked form before looking down at the bikini she had set out. “I like this one… we should have fun with it sometime.”

“Perv,” she rolled her eyes at him with a smile. Making her way over to the bed, she grabbed the bottoms first. “You would just destroy it like you do with all my normal underwear.”

The dark bitty just shrugged, not sorry in the lease. “Probably true…”

Shaking her head at him, she slipped the bottom up her legs before picking up the top. She tied the string around her neck first to hold it up so she could tie the one behind her. With a bit of adjusting on her boobs to get comfortable, she was ready to soak in the sun.

“Hmm, yeah I would definitely tear that off you,” Nightmare purred, his eyelight glowing brighter as he looked her over.

She giggled shyly. The bikini wasn’t much, simple with its black bottom half with a gradient top that went from black to blue to white. She wasn’t much for brighter colors and standing out so it worked for her. 

“Please don’t, I still need to make stuff for lunch and then pull out the pool for you guys.” She planted a kiss on his head before heading back to the closet to put on some shorts as well.

“Fine, only because I know how much Dream and Red are looking forward to it…” the dark bitty grinned towards the closed door, “Isn’t that right Red!” 

There was a yelp on the other side of the door that made Nightmare grin. It was followed by a shout from Red, “Damn it, you goopy bastard!”

“I’m not the perv standing outside the room, hoping to catch a peek of Y/N changing.” the dark bitty grinned.

She shook her head at him, “No you're the perv inside the room watching me dress.” Nightmare’s grin only grew wider, “Now come on, I have lettuce, onions, and tomatoes to cut before we can go outside to enjoy the day.”

Opening the bedroom door, she smiled down at an embarrassed Red, his eyelights looking up at her nervously, flashing to hearts as he stared at her. She bent down to pick up her crimson bitty, chuckling as he started to sweat, his eyes never leaving her cleavage as she walked them to the kitchen.

Nightmare was already there, having used a shortcut and Dream was on the island, pulling out the things they would need to cut. Error was on the counter, knitting. When he looked up from his work as she entered the kitchen, he almost dropped his needles.

She went to set Red down and had to ease his hands off her bikini straps as he didn’t seem to want to let go. She kissed him before heading over to Dream to help him, but he had frozen mid-turn to greet her. She looked him over to make sure he was ok. He seemed fine and looked really cute in his sunny swim trunks.

“Do they fit alright?” She asked, pointing to his shorts.

His golden eyelights were hazy as he looked from her eyes then down, “They fit perfectly…”

“Oh, good I’m glad to hear, they were in the bitty bone sections but they didn’t say if they were for Papyrus types or Sans.” She explained before turning to look at the navy blue Error was wearing, “How about you Error, are those ok?”

“Uh...ye-ah fin-e.” The glitchy bitty stared away from her and back at his work. 

“Awesome!” she chirped before looking at Red. He looked cute in his red and black trunks. 

It was good to see that all the swim shorts she had gotten for them fit. Now she just had to get lunch ready then drag out the pool and they were ready to go. 

“Nightmare do you think you could get some of the towels from the linen closet?” she asked as she went to grab a knife to get started.

She didn’t get a response, only the sound of a shortcut as he went to get what she asked for. Dream pulled himself from whatever haze he had fallen into and padded over to her with a plate so she would have a place to set the cut vegetables. It didn’t take long to get everything ready and put it in the fridge for later.

They headed outside arms filled with the towels Nightmare had gotten for them. She placed them over the rail of the patio and they hung lightly like flags decorating the balustrade as she smiled out at the backyard. Red and Dream were already lying in the grass. She smiled, closing her eyes to enjoy the nice weather.

“Are-nt you forgetti-ng som-ething?”

She opened her eyes to look down at Error who was sitting on the patio steps, frowning up at her. “Right, we need the pool for it to be a pool party. I’ll be right back.”

Cutting back through the sunroom and into the kitchen she made her way to the garage to grab the red kiddie pool. She carried it out the side door of the garage not wanting to drag it through the house. She smiled when Red spotted what she was carrying, his red eyelights brightening as he came over to look at it.

She placed it in a sunny patch of grass, “What do you think cherry, do you think this will work?”

Red’s head just poked over from the other side of his small phalanges touching the red pool with a smile, “This is fucking awesome!”

“Sweet, let me get the hose so we can start filling it with water,” she said before jogging back over to the house to grab the water hose nearby. 

When she came back she smiled as Dream had also come over to look at the pool. Red had gotten in and was standing in the middle waiting for her. Careful as to not splash him with the running water she held it inside to let it fill.

The water hit Red’s cute boney feet making his bones rattle at the temperature. She laughed as he growled at it, but stood his ground to get used to the water.

“Not too cold is it, Red?” she asked just to make sure.

“N-Nah, it’s fine.” He mumbled looking up at her then down at the water to kick it.

Dream was the next one to climb into the pool shivering at the cool water. He smiled up at her, “This is quite refreshing Miss. Y/N, are you sure you will not come in and join us?”

“Maybe later Little Light, the sun doesn’t like me much so it would be nice to cool off,” she told him, pulling the hose out of the little pool as it was now reaching their middles.

“I find that hard to believe but maybe after lunch then?” He suggested playing with the water with his hands only to get splashed in the face by Red.

She chuckled as the two started a water fight, “We’ll see.”

She looked back towards the house to see both Error and Nightmare sitting on the patio steps looking to be enjoying the sun. Were they not going to get in the pool too? 

The grass beneath her feet was wet as she turned back to the house to turn the hose off. From the splashing still happening behind her, she would probably have to refill it if they kept going. She went over to the patio next to check on the darker bitties.

“You guys are not going to go try it?” she asked them as she reached for one of the towels.

“If th-ey keep ac-ting like f-ools like tha-t no…” Error glared over at where the other two bitties were splashing around.

Nightmare grinned over at the glitchy bitty, “Might be your only time to actually drown the cherry.”

Error’s eyes widened before a large grin split his face, “Well when you put it that way.”

He got up from his seat on the patio to shortcut over to the pool. Dream and Red stopped as he climbed in with them. They looked at each other before grinning as they turned back to Error who looked confused about why they had stopped playing. Only to scream as the two jumped him pushing into the water.

“Hah!” Nightmare let out a laugh at the look on Error’s face as he went down.

“No drowning!” She warned over to them as the three bitties wrestled with each other.

Y/N giggled at them as she sat down next to Nightmare watching Error starting to get an upper hand only to get thrown off by Dream, surprisingly. Red then crashed in, trying to pull the glitchy bitty over and into the water again, which sadly ended up with him being the one put in.

“Well, they look like they’re having fun,” she commented smiling as she spotted that Error looked to be genuinely grinning despite his usual grumbling.

“Hmm, yeah, think I’ll stay over here until they’re done.” Nightmare grumbled, he was grinning but his tentacles were twitching like an angry cat.

Her smile softened, it must be hard to want to join the others but not being able to due to too many positive emotions. 

“I’m sure they’ll settle down after they eat, then you can go in.”

He only hummed to her words, his eyelight never leaving the other three that were now just splashing at each other, trying to see who could make the biggest one. She chuckled again at how cute they were being before bending down to kiss Nightmare’s head.

She stood up walking over to a patch of sun away from where the bitties were playing. She spread the towel out on the grass to give her something to lay on before sliding her shorts off. 

The sound of splashing stopped as she slid them down her legs, placing them right where she was going to lay her head as a makeshift pillow. Curious as to why the sound of them playing had stopped, she looked over at them to make sure they were ok.

The three bitties in the pool were staring at her with wide eyes, seeming to be frozen in place. She waved happily at them. At least none of them had drowned the other. Y/N laid down on the towel with a sigh, though not the most comfortable, at least the sun felt nice.

Pressure on her chest had her open her eyes to see Nightmare had shortcut over to lay on her. She chuckled as he nuzzled his head between her breasts, using them as pillows. 

“You can't lay on me, I’ll get a Nightmare suntan.” Even saying that she was already stroking his back and petting his tentacles.

He purred at the attention, grinning up at her, “Heh, wouldn't that be an interesting story to tell others.” 

She laughed at the thought, letting herself just enjoy the closeness with her dark bitty. But it didn’t last long...

Suddenly a wet crimson bitty was flopping himself over her stomach making her squeal in shock. “Cold Red! Cold!” It only got worse as she was soon covered in wet bitties, Dream and Error draping themselves over her thighs. “Ah! No, not cool guys!”

“Hehe, I th-ought it was cold Human mak-e up yo-ur m-ind.” She couldn’t see him but she could hear the grin in his voice.

She tried to roll over to the side to free herself from the bitty pile but Nightmare wouldn’t let her. Groaning, she gave up trying to get away from the wet bitties. Squirming only seemed to make them laugh anyway.

“Now you have to go in the pool, Miss. Y/N!” Dream chirped up from his position on her leg.

“Ugh, fine I was going to after lunch but I’ll go in now.” She wasn’t upset. She was actually smiling as she heard Dream cheer and her bitties slid off her.

The golden bitty rushed back to the pool with Error and Red slowly strolling behind him. With a sigh, she stood back up and made her way over to the pool, laughing as it looked like Red was having trouble getting over the edge.

She patted his butt over the edge sending him splashing headfirst into the water with a cry of shock. He quickly stood back up, holding his butt, his face glowing red. Still chuckling, she stepped inside, the bitties making room for her. She felt a bit ridiculous, sitting in the kid pool but her bitties looked happy to have her there with them.

Nightmare slipped in after her, sitting himself by her side. He kept himself from sinking with his tentacles wrapped around the edges. Red was trying to swim with Dream's help, well really the crimson bitty was being dragged through the water, on the pool floor, by his hands. She would have to see if she could find some type of bitty floaties for them. Error had taken a seat on her other side, having messed with his strings trying to create some type of seat that he stuck to the kiddie pools plastic sides.

The water was a little chilly, but it felt nice with the warmth of the sun above them. She cupped some water in her hands and brought it up to her shoulder. Y/N shivered as it ran down her back and chest only to do the same to her other side.

It was relaxing to share this quiet moment with her boys, watching Dream and Red play while Nightmare and Error relaxed next to her in the water. It was nice, though she still felt a bit self-conscious sitting in a kiddie pool. Even though no one would see her unless they were on the lake nearby. 

She jumped as her side was poked by Error, startling Red and Dream who had fallen asleep on her lap after their long session of watery frolicking.

“What’s up Error?”

Error’s face was dusted with a yellow blush as she smiled down at him, “We go-ing to e-at lu-nch at any tim-e toda-y?”

Oh, had they been sitting there for that long that it was lunchtime? “I guess I can get the grill going. Thanks for letting me know, love.”

Both the bitties in her lap groaned sleepily as she stood up, Dream moving over to his twin to snuggle up to his side. Red for his part, looked like he would have let himself sink to the bottom of the pool if Error hadn’t dragged and tied him to the side.

She cooed at how cute they were, smiling at Error, glad to see he really wouldn’t let Red drown. They may fight a lot but just seeing this let her know that he actually cared for the crimson bitty.

“I’ll let you guys know when lunch is ready,” she called to them as she wrapped her towel around herself to dry off.

Nightmare titled his back to smirk up at her, “Can’t wait.”

On the way back to the house, she stopped to turn on the barbecue in preparation for cooking their hamburgers, hanging her towel on the railing on the patio before entering the house. The whole time she felt her bitties’, at least the ones awake, eyes on her.

She stepped into the house from the sunroom, heading to the fridge only to stop. There, on the floor right in front of the fridge, was a dead bird, “What the…”

It had not been there this morning and she couldn’t think of when it could have gotten inside. Also with the way its head was facing backward it had not died naturally. She moved closer to get a better look at it only to see something move in the hallway.

Her heart jumped as she spun to see what it was. It looked like…

Growls next to her made her jump as both Nightmare and Error appeared on the counter. The goopy bitty was already chasing after whatever was in the hallway followed closely by Error who pulled his strings from his eyes, getting himself ready for anything.

“Nightmare! Wait!” She took a step to go after him but stopped when Dream wrapped his small arms around her shin.

She didn’t want to hurt him by chasing after his darker twin so she stilled, listening intently for any struggle. Her heart was beating so fast as she waited for anything… only to hear Nightmare searching for whatever had been in the hallway.

“Nightmare come back, please…” She didn’t want him in there alone, even though she had seen him take on a full-grown monster and had no doubt he was more of a threat than what she had caught a glimpse of.

The gasp that left her when Nightmare shortcutted back changed to a sigh of relief as she quickly looked him over. 

“I don’t know how they’re able to get in and out of the house without us knowing, it’s maddening,” he growled, his own eye was looking her over, making sure she too was ok. 

“So it really is a bitty, like you said…” She murmured staring back at the dead bird on the floor. “Do you think they're the one who left this bird here?”

“For-get about the d-amn bird, did the-y touch y-ou Y/N?” Error growled worriedly at her.

She was surprised at him saying her name but shook her head, “No, I was focused on the bird when I saw a shadow in the hallway move.” She took a deep breath to calm herself, she had not expected that when she had come inside the house. “I thought since you guys haven't told me anything, that the issue had disappeared.”

“It had Miss. Y/N, we have not seen them for a week, until now that is.” Dream assured her from his spot on the floor. He let go of her to study the poor bird.

Well, at least she felt better knowing that she hadn't been leaving her boys to deal with this intruder. Still... “What’s up with the bird anyways?”

“Maybe it is a present?” Dream guessed, going to poke the bird only for Nightmare to draw him away from it with his tentacles.

She tilted her head confused, “A dead bird as a present?”

The golden bitty shrugged from where his dark twin was holding him in the air, “You know like a cat or a dog do when they like someone.”

“Or think they suck at hunting…” Nightmare grumbled, glaring down at the so-called present.

“Or this is their way of saying sorry for the trouble they cause, like a peace offering!” Dream looked hopeful though neither of the dark bitties looked as convinced.

She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked back at the bird again. “Well, we won't know unless we get a chance to talk to them.”

“Would rather they just leave, this is our home now…” Nightmare growled, placing Dream back on his feet.

“Night, this was their home first, maybe he was just playing with you guys last time he was here.” She was trying to stay positive about the situation. She almost felt bad for the little guy. It dawned on her that he was probably the one that was causing all the problems when the previous owners were trying to sell the place.

“D-on’t care, his playing su-cks,” Error hissed from the island, dispelling his strings with a frustrated grunt.

She shrugged. It didn't look like she would be able to change her two dark bitties’ minds. Y/N just hoped that she would be there when and if they ever captured their intruder. 

“I should probably throw this bird away,” she mumbled, turning to go get the broom only to stop as she didn't spy Red anywhere. “Uh, guys, did you leave Red in the pool alone..?”

“Yeah.” Nightmare shrugged, now looking bored with the situation.

Error looked away from her, “M-eh” 

Only Dream seemed even remotely worried for the other bitty, “Oh no Red!”

She sighed, quickly going outside to find Red yelling at the house still tied to the kiddie pool.

“You fuckers left me out here!” He yelled as he spotted them on the patio.

“I am so sorry Cherry! Error come help me get your strings off him.” Dream rushed over to help the crimson bitty, dragging a reluctant Error behind him.

She had to cover her mouth so as not to laugh as she watched them struggle with Error’s string, the darker bitty visibly finding the smaller skeleton’s rage hilarious. How did Red always find himself in these kinds of trouble? 

“I’ll get them next time they show their face around here,” Nightmare said next to her, catching her attention.

“Did you see what kind of bitty it was?” she asked, the sound of Red’s yelling calming down over by the pool as Dream pulled him loose.

“No… I didn't get a chance to see their face. But it was a Sans type. That, I can tell at least.” He crossed his arms over his chest still looking pissed off that he had failed again to capture the other bitty.

She nodded, it would help to know what kind of bitty it was. But with there being so many different Sans types, it was going to be hard to figure out a way to lure him out.

“Just don't hurt them ok? If you capture them, just hold them until I can talk to them… please?” she pleaded gently.

He looked up at her with a raised brow before turning away, “Tch, fine, if that's what you want…”

Y/N smiled at him before looking out at the yard again, only to let out a grunt as Red shortcut himself into her. She shook her head as the bitty started to complain to her as she watched the other two come back to the patio. She held him close as she went back in the house to deal with the bird and get their lunch going again.

There wasn't much else to do but continue on with their day, she wouldn't let this little interruption ruin it for them. But knowing now it was indeed a bitty, she couldn’t help but worry. Was he going to be ok out there in the wild? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)   
> 


	44. Cherry Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red was so freaken nervous what if he screwed up! He always screwed up in some way but she was the best thing to ever happen in his life and he loved her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me.💛  
> Thank you to [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke) for editing  
> 

Red shuffled nervously in front of Dream. Sweat was dripping down his skull, which he whipped away when it fell around his sockets. The golden bitty smiled patiently as he waited for him to pull himself together. They were sitting in the sunroom, a place Dream  usually  liked to hangout with Nightmare. Thankfully, the goopy bitty was busy bugging Error at the moment, which just left the two of them alone to talk.

“I, uh, need ya to do a favor fer me…” Red rubbed the back of his skull, looking away from the other bitty.

“What do you need Cherry? If  there is something I can help you with, I  will  be more than happy to offer my assistance.” Dream leaned forward, eagerly wanting to know what was causing the crimson bitty to sweat.

Red shuffled around, glancing nervously over his shoulder at the door. Not that they would use it; Those two would just shortcut into the room if they wanted to come in,  but he couldn’t help himself . Kitten was at work again so he knew he was safe from her coming in.

"Red?  Are you feeling alright? " Dream’s question had him whip back around. 

"Yeah I'm fine just don't want nobody to hear is all."

The golden bitty gave him a curious look, now tilting his head. "If you are sure," Red nodded, "Very well, now what can I help you with?"

Red started sweating again as he cleared his throat, it suddenly felt tight. "I need ya to distract your brother and the glitch fer me." Dream opened his mouth to ask him questions, so he quickly rushed out the rest of what he wanted to say, "I just need an hour or two, three if ya can. Want to spend some alone time with Kitten." 

"Hmm, alone time with Miss. Y/N?" Dream slyly smiled at him, looking oddly like Nightmare for a second. It was not a look he had seen often on the lighter bitties face.  It was creepy, but Red had to remind himself they were brothers after all even if Dream was nothing like Nightmare. With that thought, he was able to compose himself quickly.

He felt his cheekbones warm  and crossed his arms defensively, "Tch, Y-yeah so what! I  want  some time with her without Nightmare mocking me and the glitch calling me stupid."  Last time, he had wanted Nightmare to be there in case he messed up, but it was different now and he didn’t need the stupid goey jerk to watch over him anymore. But Nightmare was stubborn and possessive - maybe even a bit protective, but that would be giving him too much credit, even more than he was and Red didn’t even want to think about having him around for what he had in mind.

The golden bitty’s smile gentled, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Do not worry Cherry, I will help you."

Red relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief that made Dream laugh and pat his arm. The other bitty let go of him looking thoughtful.

"Hmm, but how can we get Error out of the house?" Dream  reflected aloud , tapping his chin, "Brother could also be a problem, but I think if I told him I want to explore the forest edge, he would surely come with me."

"Just drag the glitch out with ya two," he grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Dream shook his head, a smile still on his face, "That would just make Error come back faster… no, maybe a bribe of more chocolate or an offer of some alone time with Miss. Y/N as well at a later date ."

"Heh, yeah, like he would admit to wanting that." He smirked just thinking of Error’s reaction to Dream’s offer. "Besides, the fucker already got some alone time with Kitten."

"That was weeks ago," Dream waved off Red’s statement looking thoughtful again. "I cannot really think of anything else besides maybe offering him intimacy." Red smirked at the other bitty’s choice of words. Dream blushed, sputtering as he realized what he had said. He glanced away, cheeks glowing like lightbulbs, "Not like that! Error just likes his… you know."

Red roared with laughter, tears coming to his sockets at how flustered Dream was. The golden bitty huffed, pouting reproachfully at him but then smiled and started to laugh with him. They settled down after a bit, Red wiping the tears from his eyes.

Dream  let out a last chuckle before straightening himself up. "We should go see what Night y and Error are doing as well as put our plan into  action ." 

"Uh, right…" he didn't really want to find the other two, but Dream was right,  they  had to get this ball moving at some point.

They made their way back into the house, spotting the other two bitties on the couch. Red narrowed his eyes.  Nightmare was looming over Error against the cushion, slimy tentacles caging the bitty and a sly grin on his face . There was a yellow glow to Error’s cheekbones as he  looked nervously up at Nightmare. As they neared he could just make out what he was saying to Error.

"Come on Glitchy, it feels good, I'm sure you want to try it…"  Nightmare  grinned suggestively, a few of his tentacles coming up to touch the other bitty.

Error weakly growled, the sound periodically interrupted by static noises while his face glowed almost as bright as a lightbulb, "Get th-e fuck o-ff me yo-u p-erv, the he-ll would I w-ant to do th-at anywa-y."

The oily tentacles slid down the glitchy bitties side, wrapping around him. "I think you protest too much. I know what you want."

Dream and Red stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. The golden bitty snapped out of it first, shaking his head at the two of them.

"Brother, please leave poor Error alone," Dream chastised Nightmare, climbing up onto the couch.

Nightmare leaned in closer to  the stiffening  Error, their mouths almost touching. His smirk widened as the sound of static started to grow louder  but  he pulled away before the glitchy bitty could crash, rolling to the side nearest to Dream. The golden bitty shook his head  reprobatingly  at Nightmare, taking a seat next to Error to put space between the two dark bitties.

Red crawled up on the couch, hedging his way around Nightmare as the goopy bitty turned his attention on him. He didn't get what was going on. Was the bastard actually making a pass at the  Glitch ? Or was he just harassing  him ?

Nightmare chuckled at him as he scrambled past to get to his favorite spot  near the foot rest . Dream reached up and pulled his brother down next to him, pinching one of the goopy tentacles that had wrapped around him  to make it stop writhing up his leg .

"Night, I was wondering if you would like to come outside with me tomorrow to explore the forest edge," Dream asked, petting the tendril he had pinched  like it was the most normal thing .

Red sat up from where he had laid down. He didn't think Dream would ask Nightmare now, thinking the other would ask him when they were alone.

Nightmare hummed thoughtfully, his wrapped tentacles around Dream tightening. Red almost barked at him to just do it but restrained himself and gripped his shorts leg waiting to hear what the goopy bastard would say.  If Red voiced his want for the brothers to take a hike, Night would surely get suspicious, heck, he would probably refuse to go just to spite him. He knew it was a long shot, ever since they found out there was an unknown bitty somewhere in the area, Nightmare had been keeping  an overbearingly close eye on all of them.

"I don't know…" the dark bitty grumbled in response , not looking at all please with this idea.

"We have been confined inside for weeks when Miss Y/N is away.  I cannot help but feel we are missing on something. Please Brother, I just want to explore," Dream begged leaning into his brother's side.  With a tilt of the head, he added, "We can take Error with us…"

“Mmmh…you're more wicked than I thought Brother,” his brother hummed, before grinning. “I like it.” Nightmare then gave the glitchy bitty a disgustingly sultry look. 

This seemed to catch the glitchy bitty’s attention, making him sit up straight where he was pulling himself  back  together  with a sudden alarmed look . "Why the h-ell  w-ould I com-e wit-h you? !"

Nightmare snarled protectively and Red  started  sweating, just watching the two most volatile bitties  of the house growl at each other. He had to hand it to the golden bitty, he didn't seem bothered at being stuck between the two of them. If it was him, he'd nope right  the fuck  out of there.

"Because if you do, then I’ll tell you where Miss Y/N hid her candy stash." Dream smiled brightly at the glitchy bitty.

Error instantly stopped growling to stare wide-eyed at the golden bitty. Even Red looked shocked at Dream. Even he didn't know where she hid it  despite looking for weeks! How did  _ he  _ know?  Was he bluffing? No, Dream wasn’t the kind to lie. Wouldn’t put it past him to play on words however. Nightmare was an expert at it, no reason his bro wouldn’t have picked up some of his bro’s features since they reunited.

Still, if this worked then Red would have his chance to have alone time with Kitten,  so screw the sweets for now, he could always ask later.

The glitchy bitty smirked, "Fi-ne, I'll go w-ith you, but," He smacked the tentacle that was reaching for him again over Dream’s shoulder, "keep this slimy octopus away fro-m me!"

Nightmare chuckled, wiggling the  taunting  tendril at the other dark bitty before wrapping it back around Dream’s waist.  How he didn’t seem to ever mind his brother’s embrace was beyond him. Those things were creepy, and slimy, and wriggling and could turn sharp on the whim of their owner and how both Dream and Kitten tolerate them, even  _ like  _ them, was crazy. Did they really trust him that much? Sure the way the slimy appendage was now loosely gripping around the bright bitty’s side didn’t look dangerous, on the contrary it looked kind of lo-

"What about you Cherry? Will you be joining us on this 'expedition'?"  Nightmare had ditch teasing the growling Error to look at him with a thoughtful smirk.

The  sudden  question made him jump, a  nervous  trickle of sweat sliding down the back of his head. He looked away, unable to maintain eye contact as he answered, "Uh, nah, not really my thing to go wandering around. Just stay here with Kitten and uh, rest."

He was screaming internally as the goopy bitty narrowed his single eye at him. More sweat started to slip down his face as the other opened his mouth to question him. Luckily for  him , Dream pulled his brother's attention back to him before he could. 

The golden bitty nuzzled his face into Nightmare’s neck, letting out a soft purr and ran his hand over the tentacle wrapped around him. Nightmare grinned down at Dream, tightening his tendrils around his brother in response to his affection.

Red felt his face warm as he watched them, noticing that Error was also a bit flushed. He had seen the brothers this way a few times and he could kind of understand it. They had been apart for so long that at times, they didn't want to let go of each other, especially for Dream . Still did they have to show their affection this way..?

Would he have shown his Boss the same attention if… if he could see him again?

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts away for... well never! Dream had been true to his word. He would have to return the favor one day. But in the meantime…

Red grinned, excitement zipping through him. Now he could have his alone time with Kitten and go forward with his plan! And with a bit of luck, the others will be outside for a good while.

Error made a disgruntled noise and as Nightmare resumed his harassment, Dream and Red shared a glance and a discreet thumbs up.

******

The next day started late, well at least it did for him.  Last night , when they had all gone to bed, Red  had  just ended up lying wide awake, curled up to his Kitten’s side. There was so much that could go wrong today that he just couldn't sleep. He had tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep for hours but his mind kept going back to what could go wrong with the plan, spiraling into anxiety and making him doubt if he was up to the task .

In the end, it was thanks to a surprising hand that he had managed to fall asleep at last. Well, not really a hand, and more of a tentacle actually! 

He was still grumbling against Kitten’s side when he felt the thing wrap around him. He had freaked out trying to get away from it, only for it  to tighten on him and hold him in place. The tendril felt warm and nice like a  weighted  blanket as it held him tight  and  slowly  but surely, the anxiety and fear  that  had been  building up all day was drained out of him, leaving him empty minded. The only thing left he was able to focus on was the smell of clean linen, home and his sweet, sweet Kitten and the combination had a purr build in his chest as sleep finally crept on him.

He had no idea why Nightmare had helped him, but whatever reason, he had fallen asleep and hadn't woken up until after everyone else had been up. Fuck! Was Dream and the others already gone? Had he missed his opportunity? He skidded out of bed, tripping on the red onesie’s feet he was wearing and rushed around the corner of the master bedroom stepping into the kitchen. Empty.

He was just starting to freak out again when he heard noise from the living room. He paused when he saw the top of Kitten’s head on the couch and almost dropped to his patellas in relief. Thank the fucking stars, they were still there. Not sure why he was so surprised, as per day off ritual, no one was moving anywhere fast, just lazing on the couch and watching something on the TV. He took a calming breath and shuffled over to cuddle into the only free space left on Kitten’s lap. The twins had taken to laying on either side of her chest while Error was sitting between her legs on the blanket covering them. The glitchy bitty was ignoring the TV, focused on finishing that stupid yellow scarf he had been working on since they had moved in. It was like it was all he ever did anymore, knitting or whatever it was called. Not that Red was jealous the Glitch had found a hobby or anything.

Kitten  smiled at him as he  climbed  up onto the couch and crawled over to her side, “Good morning Red, you sleep ok?”

“Fine…” He grumbled, snuggling into her  lap , snagging a corner of the blanket to pull over him to keep warm.  Tightly wrapped like this,  Red felt his face warm as he thought  back to last night and how he had  similarly  cuddled with one of Nightmares tentacles. It was made even worse  when  Nightmare grinned down at him with that stupid grin of his . The bastard better not say anything about what happened.  Not his fault he was nervous about today.

And like hell he was going to tell her about it…

Red smiled as he felt her hand on his head, closing his eyes to enjoy the soft touch. Happy bitty purrs filled the air around them as they all snuggled with Kitten. They loved having her there with them and it  always  ached when she had to leave.

That's why Red had a plan. A plan he hoped she would go along with… as soon as Dream got the dark bitties out of the house at least.

It was not until after lunch that the golden bitty had finally made his move. And by that time, Red was a wreck, sweat dripping down his skull. Eating lunch had been almost impossible, like his soul refused to absorb anything. He still stuffed his face, making an even bigger mess than usual in his hurry, so as not to draw too much attention.

Red watched anxiously from the living room as his Kitten fussed over the three bitties going outside, making sure they were all bundled up to keep warm as they went exploring. He had almost screamed in protest when she offered to go out with them, but thankfully Dream politely turned her down. This though only obviously caused Nightmare to grow suspicious, looking from his brother to Red with a raised brow bone. He tried to hide behind the couch’s armrest.

He was sure the dark bitty  _ knew  _ something was up. He was  also  sure he was going to have a soul attack if Nightmare didn't stop looking at him.

Luck was on his side this time as the dark bitty’s attention was drawn back to Dream when Error handed, well more like shoved in his face, the yellow scarf he had been working on earlier.

"Oh Error! It is beautiful, thank you." Dream cooed over the gift running his phalanges over the soft looking fabric.

"Ye-ah, yeah just don't say I nev-er gave you an-ything." Error grumbled, looking away, his arms crossed over his chest. His yellow blush was dusting his cheekbones. Such a nerd.

The golden bitty chuckled, wrapping his new scarf around his neck, " I would never, my dear friend."

He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, not that he wanted a freaken scarf, of course! It was just ... the closeness made him want to go over there and be a part of it.

Y/N gushed over them again, helping Dream with his scarf before opening the back door for them to go out. "You guys take care of each other out there ok…" she watched them worriedly go past her. "Are you sure you don't want me to come out with you guys?"

" I assure you it is quite alright Miss. Y/N, we will be careful and promise to make sure these two come back safe," Dream assured her as he dragged the two dark bitties out of the house. 

Red shuffled nervously as she shut the door behind them, after watching them go. This was it, this was what he had been waiting for! And he was sweating buckets!  He had to calm down, he couldn't hope to create a successful bond with him being like this. 

Her voice  pulled  him out of his thoughts. “Red, why don't we watch a movie? You can pick it since it's just the two of us.” 

Right, that wasn’t a bad idea. A movie might help him relax and take his mind off bonding… he just hoped Dream was able to keep the other two outside  long enough . “Sure Kitten, I’ll, uh, pick us something good.”

She smiled brightly at him, spinning back towards the kitchen, “Awesome! I’ll make us some popcorn.”

Red watched her for a minute before shaking his head. He needed to focus. Movie, then snuggling with his kitten, and then he could drop the question. And with a bit of luck she would say yes… Stars please have her say yes!

Finding the remote, he switched the TV on and began browsing the different video selections they had on it. Nothing too scary - she didn't like scary stuff funnily enough. Perhaps a comedy? He liked comedies, but would it set the tone for what he wanted to ask her after the movie? Maybe something action packed then,  those usually had a romantic shit subplot, right? He liked them for the explosions, but there was always that one scene where the actors would waste their time like idiots, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes while the world would end in 5 minutes if the guy didn’t move his ass to save the day...

So... action movie it was! 

Selecting one that looked good, he settled on the couch, skull propped on the armrest so he could watch her in the kitchen. She kept glancing  out the sun room window , only to smile and look back at the microwave, humming along with it before it finally dinged.  After pulling the puffed bag out of it, she poured its content  into a bowl  and walked back over to sit on the couch with him.

“So what are we watching?” Y/N chirped, smiling at him as he crawled onto her lap.

Making himself comfortable on her lovely thighs, he felt himself relax as her soul song sang softly behind him. “Heh, hell if I know I just picked something that looked good.”

She laughed, causing his grin to widen proudly. Kitten gently took the control from him, pushing the play opinion on screen. “Well, I guess we’ll see what we got then.”

Grabbing himself some popcorn, he laid back against her stomach. Right now all he wanted to do was just spend time with her. He munched on his handful as the movie started, his attention divided by both the movie and the amazing song of her soul.

The movie wasn't that great, the  quality was awful and the acting was just ok. Not that Red cared much, the movie was more a white noise in the background as he had turned all of his attention onto his Kitten.  So much so , he had startled as she went to get up,  not noticing she had paused the movie.

“Do you want me to make some more?” She gestured towards their empty popcorn bowl.

He nodded blankly. He hadn't even noticed that they had eaten it all… his eyes glanced over towards the clock. They had been sitting there for  about  an hour now and he still hadn't dropped the question. Fuck, what if the others were on their way back already?

She was making her way back over to him and his mind went still completely blank. He hadn't even gotten to the point where he was confident he could ask her. “Calm the fuck down!” he screamed internally to himself as his bones started to rattle together.

She looked worriedly down at him. "Red? What's wrong  Sweety ?"

"Uh… n-nothing, just lost in thought of... stuff…" he could punch himself, what kind of response was that?

His Kitten just smiled kindly at him, bending down and lifting him into her arms before sitting down. Red felt his body relax in her hold, letting out a purr as he practically melted in her arms . She was so warm and soft, the sweet scent coming from  her skin  like a lullaby, making him think of safety and home.

"Ok tough guy, I got you," she murmured against his head, the soft feel of her lips pressed  in  a kiss to his head.

Red  let out a shuddering breath . He was so nervous. What if she didn't want to?  And if she did,  what if he messed up and ended up hurting her  without Nightmare’s support ? He still wanted to try if she was up to it of course, but he couldn’t help feeling a little scared .

Tucking his hands under himself, he  shifted  up and pressed his teeth to her mouth. He grinned  when  she giggled, kissing him back. This wasn't the first time but for him this was special.  After all,  it was their first kiss just before they…

With a new spur of confidence from her returned affection, he growled passionately, took her face in his hands and, opening his mouth, licked at her lips. She let out a pleased sigh that caused a shiver to go up his spine. Her soft lips parted to let him in, which he took full advantage of. She was reciprocating! They had never gotten this far in any of the kisses they had shared before. This was fucking awesome!

Red purred at the sweet taste of her tongue. He wasn't much for sweet things, but he loved the taste of his Kitten.  Better than all the mustard he had ever tasted, and she was all his right now. He hummed happily, trying to twine his tongue with hers  in his excitement. He felt her hand take purchase on his sides, another sweet sigh escaping her as she tilted her head to change the angle. Stars, she was wonderful! His lovely Kitten, loving him back like this, what else could he possibly ask for? … Oh, right!

He had almost forgotten, pulled in the moment. He pulled back to nuzzle against her cheek, allowing her to finally take a breath in.

The sound of her giggle  made his  grin  widen  into a smile, his purr rumbling like a motor only  growing  as he felt her press a kiss to his cheek. This was nice, but he had to ask her his question. Red didn't know how long Dream would be able to keep the others out of the house. And there was no way he was going to do 'that' with them nearby.  He had to take a shot.

"Red, you ok? You're acting a bit odd…" Y/N’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Shaking his head, he grinned nervously up at her. How was he supposed to ask this? "Nah, just… damn, um," he was starting to sweat again  and he could feel the heat on his face more than ever , but he knew he had to get this out.  He gritted his teeth, looking to the side as he forced the words out. "Kitten will ya, I mean I'm just an Edgy bitty, nothing as impressive as the goopy bastard but…"

She stopped him from saying another word, pulling him close into her warm chest. "Cherry! Don't say that! I love you just as much as Night and I don't want to hear you talking down about yourself."

He fought the starting tears gathering at his sockets.  His Kitten was too good for him, for them! Rubbing his head against her  to buy time, he tried to find some more strength to push past his insecurities. He could feel and hear the thing that was solely her. Her soul,  gentle and singing, its song of comfort and love  unlike anything that could ever reach his soul . Only it had the power to quell his troubled mind, heal his trauma, mend his broken self after all the shit he had gone through in his short life. No Human, no monsters, no bitties could ever be as important as she was. She was so special, so unique, so important to him, and it was in moments like these, he knew.

He wanted to be with her forever.

"I  wanna  soulbond with  ya  Kitten!" Red shouted  determinately , pushing himself away from her so he could look up  at her face.

Y/N stared down at him with wide eyes, her face flushing as she processed what he had said. "Red… are you sure? That's a really big step."

Fear gripped his soul again.  Was that it?  She didn't want to? Was that why she was calling it a big step?  Sure it wasn’t like they were really dating or anything, not that he could do much as a bitty even if they did, but... Had he  missed something? Was he supposed to wait for her to ask? Or were they supposed to… do… something first?  Was he jumping ahead? What had he forgotten?

Shit! This was so frustrating and terrifying and he didn't know what to do!  He had fucked up! He must’ve had! Of course he had! Fucking idiot! What the hell had he been thinking!? He was the worst! He always fucked things up, always did something wrong! Fuck!

"Red, Red! Cherry calm down, you didn't say or do anything wrong by asking me."

Wait, what? 

He was startled out of his downward spiral. The soft feeling of her lips pressing a kiss to his head as she held him close,  gently rocking him. He hadn’t even noticed how his body had started to shake, a telltale sign of an oncoming panic attack, but already, he was calming down, the lovely lullaby of her soul surrounding his own, its pulse resonating with his until the painful hammering in his chest stopped.

She smiled at him, running one of her hands  soothingly  down his spine. "I'm not saying I don't want to. I just want to be sure a soulbond is what you really want." Her cheeks flushed  a pretty shade of red as she shyly looked away from him. "I've only done it once before and I don't want you to feel pressured about it." 

What the hell was she going on about? He shook his head. Of course, it was just like her to be looking out for him. She wasn’t rejecting him, but she knew him well enough to know he could be impulsive. Well, not untrue, he knew that but still... He let out a relieved chuckle as he stared up into her beautiful eyes.

"Heh, I ain't feelin’ pressured Kitten. I asked ya, didn't I?" Red shrugged, trying to look calm  despite  his soul racing  again  at this point.  “I see the way the tentacle fre- I mean .. Nightmare and ya are. How ya look at each other… And I want that too.”

She took his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly as she spoke. “Are you sure it’s not that you just want... you know…” She motioned her other as if they made up for the unspoken words.

“That I wanna fuck ya? Yeah hell I do!” he shouted excitedly with a broad grin on his face. She giggled in response and Red had to calm himself a bit before adding, “But... I know ya said ya wanted to take it slow and beside, it’s not just that.” He brought the hand holding his to his face to rub his cheekbone on it, nuzzling into her delicate touch. He let out an affectionate growl and kissed her fingers before looking back at her face. He forced himself not to look away. “Ya saved me, Kitten/(Y/N), and ya continue to save me everyday. By kissing my skull, by smilin’ at me, by saying sweet words to me. And ya know... mating and fucking aside…”

She rolled her eyes, more amused than annoyed, thank the stars.

It was all true and beside that, it’s not like he hadn’t thought a lot about it. It’s just that he really wasn’t good with words and stuff. Even now, he couldn't believe how much he had managed to tell her without screwing up. He knew there were other words he had to say, wanted to say but...

“I really... I... I... fuck Kitten, it’s so hard ta say.”

“Take your time sweetheart,” she patiently encouraged him, squeezing his hand again.

Red took a breath, finding the words. "Whatcha are to me, to Nightmare, to all of us really... It’s so much more. I kinda get why Night can’t get his eye off ya.

She blushed sheepishly at his words. “Oh come on, he's isn’t that…”

“Nah, it's true,” he said, shaking his head. “And it's like... I want that too. My soul longs for yers, like, all the time! And… I  wanna make it permanent, ya know? Want ya to bind our souls together because… I love ya, Y/N."  As he said those last words, he felt a rush of heat coming to his face. It was true, and it felt like saying out loud only made it truer. 

"Red, I love you too." Her soft smile made his soul stutter, "and if you're sure this is what you want, then I want it too."

A bolt of excitement shot through him, making squirm in her hold as he pulled at her shirt. "Fuck yeah I want it Sweetheart!"

Y/N giggled at him, pressing a kiss to his teeth that he messily returned. She was wet and warm and sweet and tasted better than any mustard he had ever tasted, but what else was new. His Kitten was the most perfect thing in the world. She pulled back from their kiss first to stand up. Red felt confused when instead of heading for the bedroom, she set him down on the couch before going over to the large living room window. Kitten pulled the new curtain over to cover the window blocking the outside world.

Done with that, she turned back to him with a smile, her hands reaching for the hem of her shirt. Red watched with a gaping mouth as she lifted the shirt over her head. It left his Kitten in only a red and black lace bra and shorts.

"Holy Angel, Kitten…" he gasped, at a loss for words as he took in the heavenly sight , his eyelights trailing  over  the lovely breast that was held in his colors.  The stark contrast of crimson of her skin filled him with something like pride. What kind of coincidence was it she was wearing these today of all days. The way she traced the strap of her left shoulder, the red spreading to her cheek, was completing the perfect picture.

She looked bashfully from below her lashes before reaching behind herself again. "It gets messy so I thought it was better to take these off, just in case," she explained sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah, sure I'm not stoppin ya," he replied, still lovestruck like an idiot. Like hell would he ever be going to stop her. 

The last piece of clothing slowly slipped off her shoulders and Red’s sockets widened, hardly noticing as she tossed her bra next to her shirt. For sure his eyelight's had changed to their heart shape, there was no doubt about it, not that he gave a damn right now. He had to wipe the drool that was escaping his mouth. The view of her skin, the skin he knew to be as soft and as sweet as her as her singing soul, he couldn’t help but reach out to her, tiny fingers held out toward her in need. All he wanted to do was snuggle himself between those perfect globes, touch them directly without the usual constraint of fabric in between them.

She chuckled at him, moving back to the spot she had left to sit next to him. Suddenly realising he had not moved yet, Red snapped out of his daze and tore his own shirt off before scrambling back onto her lap, his eyes focused on the breasts in front of him and the song of her soul he could already faint hear alongside her heartbeat. He liked when it sang for him like that. Ever since that first day when he had jumped in her cart at the center. That same sweet melody that had grown to be like a lullaby to him, something he thought he couldn’t live without anymore. He wanted it to be part of him and be part of it in return. Soul bonding would do that, or so he hoped.

A trembling hand braced on the top of her cleavage, he hesitantly looked up at her, still nervous that she could  suddenly  change her mind, but she smiled at him encouragingly, placing a hand on his back to bring him closer to her.  Thank the stars, she was still up for it! Red grinned back at her before throwing himself forward and  smashing his face between in the middle of her chest , making her giggle at his excitement.

He nuzzled his face between her boobs,  purring happily. The sound of her soul  was  so much clearer now  and  he couldn't help but lick at the patch of skin right where her soul was hidden.

She  pressed a kiss to his head as he continued to lick. "Red,  your tongue, it’s tickling me,” she said with another giggle, which only made him lick harder. She tenderly stroked the back of his head . “You're so cute."

His small hands caressed the sides of her breasts, lifting them and stroking the soft skin  of her under boob as his tongue continued to work the hardening little bundle that were her nipples . A pleasant spark went down his spine at the moan she let out, her hand lightly placed on the back of head guiding his kisses on her . He felt his magic stirring throughout his body, most of it gathering in his pelvis, causing him to squirm within her hold.

"Aint cute," he grumbled,  averting his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, laving his tongue over one of her  magnificent  boobs. He grinned as he felt her shake under him, pleased that he was able to pull a reaction from her. Red hummed at the oddly sweet taste of her skin. He could get used to sweet stuff if they tasted like she did.

This was more than he had expected to happen. Red just thought he would pull out their souls and place them together and they would be done. This was fucking great though! So much better than anything he could have imagined. His assumptions were that this was something that they would do after their bond at least. He didn't think he would get to see, feel and taste her like this.

Pulling back from a nipple he had been sucking and licking at, he proudly grinned up at her. His Kitten let out a whining mewl as he stopped, her chest still heaving as she stared down at him.

"Red?" She whispered his name questioningly, always making sure he was ok.

Damn he didn't deserve her, but she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.  He knew that for sure now.

"Enough foreplay , you ready Kitten?" He asked, moving a hand over the place that her soul was situated.

Y/N smiled softly at him, giving him a nod and for a minute he felt a speck of nervousness  from her before it was replaced with excitement. This was it! Now all he had to do was follow the  directions Nightmare had given him months ago.

Shit, now he was nervous again…

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He needed his wits about him; he couldn’t afford to mess this up. Sweat slicked his forehead as he used his magic to reach inside her and grasp the fluttering soul inside. Red jumped as it came out with a ping sound, the space between them suddenly glowing a bright yellow. It gave her skin a golden shine, like one of those golden relics he had seen on television before. Of course those old statues wouldn’t hold a candle to his lovely Kitten. The glow of her soul was nearly blinding him. It wasn't the first time he had seen her beautiful soul, but this time was far more special than that time he had watched Nightmare check his successful bitty bond with her.

Speaking of bonds… If he focused on it, he could make out the other’s bond strings wrapped around her yellow soul. The other three seemed to be pulling in the same direction, though it looked like the dark blue of Errors was further away. But nevermind that! He was more focused on the red thread that bound him to her through his bitty bond. Quickly, he pulled his own soul out, excitement renewed at the idea of tying himself to her and finally making his Kitten truly his. 

His small phalanges  rubbed  over the soul’s plush surface, watching in surprise as she arched her back with a gasp. Red had not expected such a reaction, but seeing her panting and lightly shaking  because of his touch made him want  to see what else he could do to her.

Thinking back to what Night had told him, he brought her yellow soul up to his mouth, keeping his eyelights on her as he ran his thick red tongue over her soul. Her taste made him purr, his sockets lidded while she gripped the couch in response. A gratifying squeal spilled from her lips as he continued to caress her soul with his tongue. 

"Oh Red, Love… it feels~" She shook under him, trying her best not to throw him off as she  writhed  in pleasure.

Pride filled him again, grinning as her soul started leaking slick all over the hand holding it.  That was the first step, make sure she was nicely warmed up. The slickier the better Nightmare had said, and his own soul was just as wet and ready to go as hers was.

He pulled back from the yellow soul, his face was practically covered in her slick.  He looked up at her, licking his teeth. "You ready for it Kitten?"

"Yes Red! Please, I want to feel you," she cooed at him, placing a hand on his back as he shuffled himself closer.

Turns out it was a good thing she had stripped her shirt. Both their souls were leaving a mess all over her exposed chest. Heh, maybe if he had energy after this, she'd let him lick it off her.

A zip of nervousness shot through him  again  as he brought his smaller soul close to hers. He kept thinking  this was it! He was doing it! He was soulbonding with his Kitten! He was fucking doint it! His fingers still trembling slightly, he didn’t waste another second and pressed his soul against hers.

Euphoric was the best word he could think of later to describe the feeling of their souls pressed against the other. The magic of his soul wrapping itself around the larger soul had been something so intense, it almost felt intoxicating. He could feel her all around and inside him at once, as if they were becoming one as their souls joined. They were both claiming each other's emotions the same way he'd imagine they'd be claiming each other's body. He felt the connection grow even stronger as the thread of his bitty bond changed from its cherry red to a golden color.

"Fuck sweetheart!” He growled in pleasure, pushing his soul deeper into hers. “So fucking  awesome , ya feelin' this Kitten?"

" Yes ! I-I feel you, oh god R-Red~  I can feel all of you !" she moaned, straining against the pleasure. He could hear her nails scratch against the couch. Something about that sounded so erotic. 

The hand on his back was shaking. He could tell she was holding herself back so much so as not to hurt him. He could also feel love and care where they were touching and he knew she could feel what he felt for her as well. They echoed in each like microphone feedback, growing louder and louder. Red fell forward, overpowered by the building feelings, accidentally squishing their souls between them. Their souls made a squelching sound as they wetly slid across each other. The feeling was so intense that he cried out, wrapping his arms around her breasts and reflexively wiggling his clothed hips rubbing against her.

"F-Fuck, Kitten!" He shouted, lost in the pleasure, feeling a building pressure in his soul he hadn’t felt in such a long time. It climbed inside him, inside her, quickly bringing them both ever closer to the edge. He wanted this, he wanted to be hers, to be together for as long as they could, forever if it was up to him.

Her movements grew wild  under him , her legs rubbing together,  looking for some kind of friction to account for the wetness there . She let out a shaky moan as she arched her back again.  Fuck she was so hot, and it was because of him! She kept holding him up to her chest, their combined soul practically vibrating between them and he held on best he could . It was the moment after that he felt her soul  gush more slick between them as she  ultimately came,  taking him along him for the ride . 

He gritted his teeth, growling in pleasure as his bones rattled with the force of his own climax. His soul's slick  was mixing with hers across her chest,  slipping in the valley between her breasts, which he was still  gripping  with enough force to mark her skin . He was sure they were making a mess but  neither of them could give a fuck.

They stayed still for a moment, panting in the silent living room. Right, that's where they were, he kind of had forgotten. They were on  _ their _ couch, in  _ their _ living room, in  _ their _ house. The place had never felt more like home.

Exhaustion washed over him and was making his eyelids droop. A happy but tired purr rumbled in his wet ribcage. He ignored the mess, nuzzling into her chest as his hands kneaded against the skin of her breasts. He grinned as her hand stroked down his spine, a happy trill coming from the squeezed souls between them.

"You think it worked?" She murmured tiredly above him.

He chuckled,  lazily sitting up  and looking down at where their souls were. His cheekbones blushed red as he watched his soul circle happily around hers, a bright gold thread  now binding their souls together. It was like  watching a puppy happily circling its owner, proud of its accomplishments.

"Eh, yeah, think it worked, Kitten." He grumbled, embarrassed. He grabbed his own soul and returned it to his chest, before reaching for hers.

He was much more gentle putting her soul back inside her.  When the soft yellow glow warming his hands disappeared inside her, he let his fingers trail down the mess between them .  It was more  extensive than he thought there would be. Red saliva and silvery slick mixed together on her chest, some of it slipping down her side and onto the couch below her. Her face was flushed, sweat dripped down the side of her face as she smiled at him.

She was beautiful…

"I love you Red," she whispered tenderly, sitting up to kiss him.

Grinning, he pressed himself up to return the kiss. He had done it! They had done it! He nuzzled his nose ridges against her nose, sharp teeth pulled up into a smile. "Love ya too, Y/N."

He yawned, his sockets drooping, all of a sudden feeling a lot more tired than he had a few seconds ago. Red buried his face against his Kitten's chest, closing his sockets to rest.  He felt her putting her hand on his back, holding him to her, the soft and warm feeling of  their newly formed bond echoing her feelings to him. Gradually, he fell asleep, still grinning happily at what had just happened.

When Red snorted awake, lifting his head groggily, he looked around himself, confused  as to why he was in the living room. A gentle hand petting his back and the soft feeling of Kitten's skin against his boney chest  helped remind him just why he was out there shirtless. 

Fuck, that wasn't a dream!

He purred, a new grin stretching across his face as he looked up at her. She was sitting there, silently stroking his back just watching the TV, some show he didn't care about right now, a soft smile on her face.

Her beautiful eyes glanced down at him as he moved and her smile grew when she caught him staring. “Hey sleepy head, d'you have a good nap?” 

“Fucking great,” he says, his hand fondling her chest with a sly grin. She chuckled.  This was the best fuckin day ever…

"Th-is is the wo-rst day eve-r!"

"I don't know, I think it’s kind of funny."

"F-uck you, yo-u bastard!"

Red groaned. Great… they were back… wait!  Fuck! They were back!

He scrambled off Kitten, grabbing for her  discarded shirt and tossed it at her  so she could back put it on. Shit, he didn't want the others to see her.  Only her mate should ever get to see her naked skin like this… Damn, now he knew what Nightmare felt like!

"Now Error, what would your owl mother say…"

There was a glitchie growl in response as the sun room door opened to let them into the house. Error  came in first, an annoyed glare on his face as he  stomped through the kitchen to get to the living room. His black jacket and shorts covered in dirt with a few rips at the hems. Nightmare and Dream came in after him, both seemingly fine, with the darker twin grinning and the lighter only looking a little worried.

"D-amn bird sho-uld've left me al-one that's wh-at!" Error gripped pulling himself up onto the couch.

"Someone's hitting puberty. Bet she didn't expect you to leave the nest so soon."

"Shu-t up!"

Kitten was already up with  a gasp and fussing over the temperamental bitty, checking on the other two to make sure they were ok. Luckily, with her shirt back on,  the wet mess on her person was hidden, except maybe for the odd stain that was starting to form on the front of it.

"What happened? What's this about an owl? Error are you ok, Love?" She questioned, trying to get Error to let her see him only to get swatted away.

"I'm fi-ne…" the glitchy bitty grumbled, a yellow blush dusting his cheekbones.

Dream smiled at her then at him. Red shuffled self-consciousness under the golden bitty’s knowing eyelights.  He carefully unwrapped the scarf around his neck and looked back to Kitten, explaining . "Well,  to tell the truth , while we were exploring outside near the forest edge. A giant owl came and stole Error from the ground. So naturally we took chase!"

"Personally I would have left him to the bird but brother wouldn't let me. Luckily the glitch was causing such a fuss, it didn't take too long to find him." Nightmare added grinning at the hiss that Error threw at him.

"I'd lik-e to see yo-ur w-ormy ass get-ting snatch-ed up and-"

"Nah, birds always go for the easy prey, it could only be you."

Dream rolled his eyelights at his twin trying to shrug off the fact he had most likely been the first one to take off after the bittynapping owl.

"Oh no, well I'm glad you were able to save him. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to any of you." Y/N looked a bit worried, still trying to check the grumpy bitty. "You'll have to be more careful the next time you go out there."

"Will do Miss. Y/N!" Dream chirped, climbing up onto the couch to sit close to him.

Red was confused by the other bitty's sudden  proximity ‘til he felt something  being pressed to his chest. Looking down, he jumped seeing Dream holding his shirt he had gotten rid of earlier. Realizing he was sitting there bare boned with the mess from earlier still staining his ribcage on full display. He grabbed the offered shirt, roughly pulling it over his head quickly hoping that no one had noticed.

"Come on Error, let's get you cleaned up so you don't have dirt between your joints." Y/N prompted, picking up the glitchy bitty who clung to her, sending a growl at a smirking Nightmare  as they turned the corner of the  east corridor .

As they left the room, Red slumped. Well, it was nice while it lasted.  Guess that was it for his one on one moment with Kitten, now it was back to sharing her with the others . At least things had gone well on his end.  The hardest part was behind him... Or so he thought until he noticed that Nightmare was now focused on him.

"So you actually did it." The darker bitty's grin grew wider.

"Congratulations Cherry! I knew Miss. Y/N would agree to  soul bond with you." Dream leaned into his side, smiling happily at him.

"Wait, ya knew? How the hell did ya know?" Red felt the heat of embarrassment flush through him.

"Was fairly easy to figure out Cherry," Dream patted his leg, still smiling.

"Could feel it happen from outside,  I could feel you were doing something with her, and frankly, the only reason I didn't rush back was because I had to watch over these other two. " Nightmare grumbled with a shrug, shuffling over to where he and Kitten had been laying earlier. "Heh, but it looked like she popped your soul  _ Cherry _ ."

Red huffed, his face warming at both the meaning of his words and the nickname. "So…"

"I think it's sweet, I hope to one day experience such a joy that is union  as well ." Dream admitted, looking longingly towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

Nightmare patted Dream’s head with one of tentacles before moving closer to where Red and his Kitten had been  sitting . "Might want to use a towel if you do brother. The two of them made a mess on the couch… oh I can't wait to point this out to her."

The dark bitty chuckled while the lighter twin shook his head at his brother. Red felt more relaxed though. He thought for sure Nightmare would have had issues with him soulbonding with Kitten but seeing the dark bitty relaxed, as much as he could be  anyway , about the situation made him feel a lot better.

He felt her before he saw her come  back around the corner, smiling at them as a now clean and freshly dressed Error sat on her shoulder. Her eyes focused on him and he could feel their new soulbond pulse with love .  At that moment it was just for him…

Red grinned as he felt her embarrassment as Nightmare pointed to the new red stains that marked up the cushion of the couch. Sure it was his mess, but it was also  _ their _ mess and for some reason that filled him with an odd sort of pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! No, I haven't given up on this story it's just taking me longer to write it out.  
> But yay Red congrats on his soul bond to his kitten!  
> Error now has an owl mom which he will now be forced to visit even though he doesn't want to. j/k  
> Also, I wonder what's up with Nightmare and Error there at the beginning.... is it what we think it is or is Night only teasing... we will have to see XD  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Bitty Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920351) by [Nighthowler252](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252)
  * [Dark Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096850) by [Sar61_Sanz6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar61_Sanz6/pseuds/Sar61_Sanz6)
  * [My Little Honey Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422518) by [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke)




End file.
